You're the One
by NellyLove
Summary: *Sequel 2 Friend or Foe COMPLETE* 3 months have passed since Violet had to leave. Several things have changed but she has no clue. No one has heard from her since she left. When she returns, how will she and the family deal with what they've done? Edge/OC
1. Prologue

**LOOK! HERE IT IS! The anticipated sequel to FRIEND OR FOE!!! Yep yep yep! Well, i hope y'all like this! i know it's short but you'll just have to deal! IDK when the next chap will be, depends what happens with my inspiration and the WWE...so, until then, this is what ya got..the prologue..*insert evil laughter here***

**Anyways...there is a 3 month time skip from the end of F.o.F. till now...so, just be aware of that. So..ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! Haha, i can't thank anyone yet! hah! so REVIEW!!!!!**

**again, ENJOY! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- here's the full summary**

**_*Sequel to Friend or Foe* 3 months have passed since Violet had to leave. Several things have changed but she has no clue. No one has heard from her since she left. Now, when she returns, how will she and everyone else deal with what they've done? and will Violet ever be able to forgive a certain someone for breaking her heart? And will her family forgive her for leaving them when things started to shift drastically between them?_  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**_"These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do"_**

* * *

_The cameras flashed before the show actually started. A-proximately the commercial before the show started. The camera followed a pair of black, high-heeled leather boots as they walked down a concrete hallway. Said hallway was probably identified as some place backstage. But as to who those boots belonged to, no one knew._

_Jeff came out, spoke, then Cryme Tyme entered. After the commercial break they had their tag team match, which they won, followed by the promo with Chris and Big Show. SmackDown cut to commercial again. And when it returned, it showed the boots again, walking. Just walking. The Diva's match started. And during that match, the screen changed on the titantron, showing those boots yet again. _

_Michelle stuttered in her match and just recklessly went for her finisher. But Melina caught her and got the pin. Winning her tag team the match. Melina looked up at the titantron, to see it back to normal. The black boots were gone. But everyone had seen them. The boots. They were a sign, they meant _**_something, _**_but what; no one knew._

_Before the commercial break again, they showed Dolph Ziggler with his 'girlfriend' Maria. After he kissed her hand and began to walk away the camera showed Maria just watching him. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Dolph was gone, and the camera suddenly shut off, but there was still sound. "Hi Maria. Long time no see, bitch." a voice said before the camera went to static. _

_Dolph didn't find out what happened until after his match, when he found an unconscious Maria in the trainer's room. No one knew who did this. But they had a feeling that it had to do with the black boots. _


	2. This Should Be Fun

**Alright, here is chapter dos!!!! ENJOY! Ummm...just to let y'all know everyone(you readers) knows that the 'mysterious' boots are Violet, but everyone in the story (Vio's family) don't know it's her..they haven't spoken her since she left..a'ight? does that all make sense? cool....And it's won't be revealed to the characters for a while that it is Violet, so don't expect much of it to be in her POV until it is revealed(SummerSlam) okay? continue on!  
**

**Anyways...please vote on the poll since it has to do with this fic (i.e. Vio's new entrance theme) it's VERY IMPORTANT! lol..Also, the family from Friend or Foe consisted of Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane, Carmi, Vio, John(M), and Mike....now, there are many, many more members in the family..as you shall see...so, look for that!**

**Umm...i think that's all i needed to say besides this...please leave a REVIEW becauser REVIEWS=LOVE! I only own Violet Rosalie Pierce and do not in any way own any of the WWE Superstars or Carmichael Helms(who belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight) now that i've said the disclaimer, don't expect me to ever do it again...**

**sorry this a/n is sooooooo long, y'all should be used to them.....anyways! ENJOY! and READ ON!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- here's the full summary**

**PS- here's the full summary**

**_*Sequel to Friend or Foe* 3 months have passed since Violet had to leave. Several things have changed but she has no clue. No one has heard from her since she left. Now, when she returns, how will she and everyone else deal with what they've done? and will Violet ever be able to forgive a certain someone for breaking her heart? And will her family forgive her for leaving them when things started to shift drastically between them?_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"_**Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_3rd Person POV_

"I don't think Creative will ever get tired of playing this video," Carmichael Helms sighed as they watched the video package of Jeff Hardy vs. John Morrison. "I swear it's like the fifth time I've seen it this week," Natalya said, sounding bored. "Hey, it was a good match. Thank you very much!" Jeff said, pointing at Carmi.

She shrugged, "meh, I guess it was. But Punk ruined it for ya," she added the last bit just to rib him. "Whatever," Jeff muttered. Everyone knew that this whole storyline had gotten a little,well honestly, a lot personal. "Oh look, they're chanting for you," Matt pointed out, laughing. Jeff glared at his makeshift family.

Something was missing from their teasing, they all knew it. Carmi looked up as suddenly the screen flashed from Punk talking to the black boots from last week. The same boots were walking. And suddenly the screen went back to Punk, who had paused. But he continued what he was preaching about. "This shit gets annoying. He does this every week," Jeff growled.

Carmi shrugged. As far as she was concerned her and Jeff weren't really buddies. She was on Punk's side with this whole thing. And suddenly, the screen switched to the boots again. "What the fuck is with the boots?" Carmi asked suddenly, interrupting Jeff's rant. Jeff rolled his eyes at the youngest held then got up and left.

"Great, now they're going to fight," Matt sighed. Carmi leaned back on the couch, "I could really care less, I just want to know what the hell these boots are all about!" she exclaimed. Her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Just chill out, we'll find out soon enough," he murmured. Carmi nodded and let out a huff of breath.

Over the past three months the family had grown. Instead of just Jeff, Matt, Shane, Carmi, Shannon, Vio, John, Mike, Jimmy, and Ron. Now Nattie, TJ Wilson, and DH had joined the fam as well. And even sometimes Jay Reso would hang with them and Melina too, since she was now on SmackDown.

They all shared a locker room together, except Mike, who was on the RAW roster now, and Jay who was with ECW. "You guys ready?" Nattie asked, standing. John was having a match against TJ, Nattie, Carmi, and DH were all going ringside. Half the family would be missing.

They stopped when they saw Vince come out after Jeff and Punk had got into a brawl. "A guest enforcer?" Carmi questioned as he gaze traveled over to Matt. He just grinned. Carmi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Let's go," Carmi said as she pulled John and their opponents for the night out of the locker room, leaving Matt, Jimmy, and Ron alone in the room. Melina was with Eve doing something.

Carmi, John, and the rest of the gang, even Jeff returned to the locker room but Ron headed out for his match. During the match, which Rey was the guest commentator of JR and Todd asked Rey if he knew anything about the boots that kept showing up. Carmi leaned forward, along with everyone else, interested as hell.

"No man, I'm kinda interested as to what they mean or symbolize though." Rey replied and Carmi sighed in disappointment. "Have any of you guys noticed that our family has gotten really huge in the past months?" Carmi asked. John nodded in agreement, "it has. Huh, yeah. I never really thought about it until now." John said, shrugging.

The camera after the commercial went to Maria and Melina. Maria was gushing over Dolph. They talked about her being happy and all that. "But Maria, what happened last week?" Melina asked, referring to the scream. "I don't know, the lights turned off and—!" she was cut off by the hallway going dark. And then Maria screamed. When the lights came back on, Melina was pressed against the wall and Maria was unconscious on the floor. All that was heard was a sinister chuckle.

//

"This is just getting fucking weird!" Carmi explained as Matt pulled on his referee shirt. Carmi grinned at him. "Special guest enforcer!" she squealed, hugging him. John laughed and shook his head. "I gotta head out, I'll see ya later," Matt said before leaving the locker room.

//

I watched smirking as Matt helped Jeff win all because Punk accidently hit him. Those jackasses. But Punk wasn't done. And afterward when Teddy came out and made their match at Summer Slam a TLC match, well, that just made me smile. A huge, wide, slightly sadistic smile. Because suddenly 'No chance in hell' started blaring.

"I still don't trust your judgment Teddy, even though I do agree this match is a good idea. But I'd like to add something. That match at Summer Slam will also have a special guest referee. And every Friday until then,you'll be receiving clues as to who it is." Vince smirked and I mirrored his expression. "This should be fun, huh boys?" I asked, no one in particular except the camera, but it was focused on my black boots.


	3. Who Else Is There?

**I promise chapters will be longer once she is revealed to everyone else....anyways, let's see. there are clues in here..they're pretty obvious but they probably could be missed..so, let me know if you see any of them...**

**other than that, i'm loving the response i'm getting from this. it means soooo much to me! please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! **

**I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy...**

**Just to let you know, the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter kinda set the mood or main idea of the chapter, okay? sometimes they're kinda vague and only pertain to a certain part of the chapter, but i'm still gonna put them! Feel free to guess the song...Some lyrics that are marked with a *A* at the end will be ones that if you're the first person to guess the song correctly you will get a oneshot written for ya by yours truly...so, be looking out for those!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel **

**PS- Here's the full summary**

**_*Sequel to Friend or Foe* 3 months have passed since Violet had to leave. Several things have changed but she has no clue. No one has heard from her since she left. Now, when she returns, how will she and everyone else deal with what they've done? and will Violet ever be able to forgive a certain someone for breaking her heart? And will her family forgive her for leaving them when things started to shift drastically between them?_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 3- Who Else Is There?**_

* * *

"_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_//August 14-SmackDown!//_

Punk had been out patronizing the crowd for a few minutes already and finally decided to dive into the subject of Vince's idea of having a special guest referee for his TLC match against Jeff in less than two weeks. Personally, he had no clue who the referee would be. His best guess was Matt, but he didn't really think that Vince would choose him again.

But who else is there?

"So, Vince thinks, as well as all of you, that a special guest referee will throw me off. You think it'll help Jeff get the upper hand. Well, I highly doubt that, no matter who the referee is. Whomever the ref is, they won't stop me from being champion, never." he paused as the crowed booed him.

"Personally, I think this whole guest referee deal is stupid. What kinda clues are they gonna give us anyway?" he asked shrugging. He chuckled bitterly, "I just have this weird feeling that this referee is going to know Jeff, really well," he smirked and shook his head.

He went on talking and was eventually interrupted by Teddy, who said Jeff would be there that night. Much to the surprise of everyone. Carmi, Matt, John, and the rest of the family backstage were shocked. They had told Jeff to stay at the hotel and relax. But of course he couldn't just do that, he was Jeffrey Nero freaking Hardy.

Jeff came out seconds later. It was obvious he was in quite a deal of pain, but was choosing to ignore it. Punk just stared at Jeff as the rainbow-haired man got in his face. And seconds later it was over but something stopped them from all leaving the ring immediately. Actually Jeff stopped halfway up the ramp and stared at the titantron.

A rose had appeared in the middle of the screen, surrounded by ivy with thorns. And then the logo was shown on the side of the black boots. "There's your first clues, boys," Teddy said, motioning to the screen before the image faded. Jeff lowered his eyes, cursing under his breath before heading backstage.

//

Later on Teddy was shown in his office and his phone rang. "Hello," he answered. It was Vince but somewhere in the beginning of their conversation Vince disappeared. "Oh, of course I'll talk to her," Teddy said. "Uh..hello Miss." he said. "No, Jeff Hardy can't compete. He's in no condition to..yes, I understand. Yes, I know I'm on probation. Alright. I will put him in the match," Teddy sighed.

"Yes, tonight Jeff Hardy will face the Hart Dynasty in a two-on-one handicap match tonight, just as you want," Teddy said, trying to please whoever was on the other end of the phone. There was a pause."I'm here Vince, alright. Yes, I understand I'm on probation. I'll talk to you later," and with that he hung up the phone and stared at it for a second before the camera clicked off.

//

Later that night after Jeff lost his handicap match against the Hart Dynasty. Everything got out of control. Punk attacked Jeff and the Hart Dynasty helped but then John Morrison appeared and helped the younger Hardy out. And then, what shocked most everyone was that Matt came out and cleared everyone out of the ring, helping his brother.

The same brother he had betrayed over six months ago. He looked at Jeff, who was pleading from the corner for Matt to just stay away. Matt looked at him before walking over and helping him up. Jeff looked at him as Matt repeatedly said "I'm sorry." Jeff looked at him confused as Matt pulled something out of his jean pocket and placed it in Jeff's hand.

A playing card but it wasn't like a regular one. Where the number and suit should be, the rose and thorn logo was instead. And on the top and bottom it read _I'm Sorry_. Jeff looked at Matt as they hugged slightly. Then Jeff, Matt, and John glared at the Hart Dynasty and Punk, who were retreating up the ramp.

The camera switched to Teddy_, _who was watching the end of the match. Vince appeared behind him. They conversed slightly and then Teddy announced the match for next week would be the Hart Dynasty and Punk verses John Morrison, and Matt and Jeff Hardy. "And you're still on probation," Vince sated with a chuckle before leaving.

* * *

_**OH, and VOTE ON MY POLL!! please and thank you! **_


	4. So, So Interesting

**Alright, so i only got like 1 guesser on the lyrics for the last chappy! what the hey? So....ya know...if you wanna guess this time, go for it!!! *wink, wink* whatever...**

**So, this is from last night's SmackDown(for me) And um...just consider this part 2 of Matt's interview and imagine the first part was with Gregory Helms instead of *gags* Josh.....**

**Anywho....Um...I do not own Carmichael Helms, nor do i own anything affiliated with the WWE, i'm just not that rich and powerful, a'ight? READ ON! ENJOY!**

**Oh, and y'all will find out what song won the poll in the next chappy that i will write tomorrow while i watch SummerSlam(YAY FOR DX) So...you should be getting another chapter THIS WEEK! before NEXT FRIDAY! OMG I KNOW! lol!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and thanks to the people who have reviewed and thank you to Lady Spoink who is the beta reader for this fic! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- SUMMARY**

**_*Sequel to Friend or Foe* 3 months have passed since Violet had to leave. Several things have changed but she has no clue. No one has heard from her since she left. Now, when she returns, how will she and everyone else deal with what they've done? and will Violet ever be able to forgive a certain someone for breaking her heart? And will her family forgive her for leaving them when things started to shift drastically between them?_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 4- So, So Interesting **_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Take one for the team, you all know what I mean."**_

_**

* * *

**_

//August 21, SmackDown!//

"Earlier this week ECW's Gregory Helms got the chance to sit down and talk with Matt Hardy, as you saw earlier. Here is part two of that interview." JR said before the screen went to the video.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-X_

"_This is Gregory Helms, and sitting here with me is the former ECW Champion and the brother of the current World Heavyweight Champion, Matt Hardy." Gregory looked at Matt, they nodded to each other. "So Matt, two Fridays ago you shocked the WWE Universe by returning after being gone due to an injury. But the shocking part was; you were the guest enforcer for your brother's title defense against CM Punk." Gregory paused while Matt nodded._

"_You helped Jeff retain his title, the same brother that you hit in the head with a steel chair back in January at the Royal Rumble. What caused you to come back, and why in that way?" Gregory asked the eldest Hardy. "Well, Vince McMahon called me up and said he'd need a guest enforcer for that coming Friday. Someone had pitched him the idea and he liked it. So he called m. But he didn't tell me what the match was, and I didn't find out till that night," Matt answered._

"_Well, this past Friday you decided to _save _your brother from a beat down that was being handed to him by the Hart Dynasty and his opponent at SummerSlam, CM Punk. Why did you save Jeff?" Gregory questioned, curiously. "The truth is that, I wouldn't have done it; saved Jeff. I did it because I found a card in my locker room that night. And it told me to help Jeff, I guess, without words," he answered honestly._

"_Is that the same card you handed to your brother after you helped him?" Helms asked. Matt nodded, "Yes it was the same one." Gregory looked intrigued, "do you still have it?" he asked. Matt nodded, pulling the card out of his pocket. Matt carefully handed Gregory the card. The lighter-haired man stared at it. In the middle was the rose, vine, and thorn logo, with "I'm Sorry" written so either way you held the playing card, the writing would always be readable one way._

_Gregory then held the card up to the camera. "Now you've seen it, the reason why Matt Hardy chose to help his brother after he claimed that he no longer considered said brother family. This card, this logo, the black boots; I think it' safe to say they are all connected to the guest referee for Jeff's TLC match this Sunday against CM Punk." Gregory looked at Matt, "thank you for your time." Matt nodded._

_X-x-x-x-x-x-X_

The interview ended and the camera returned to JR and Todd Grisham. "I agree with Gregory, this must all have to do with the guest referee." JR said with a solemn nod. "I think we can all tell the guest referee is in fact, a woman." Todd stated, pressing his lips together...

"_This is all getting so, so interesting."_

"I don't think I'm going to go to the ring with you guys," Carmichael Helms said quietly as she and the rest of her adopted/real family walked back to the locker room after Jeff and Punk had their segment with the ladders. John looked at his girlfriend. She shook her head, "I just...." she trailed off, not sure why she didn't want to go out there with them.

Carmi walked into the locker room and froze. Her eyes fixed on the top of her duffel bag. She walked over to the bag and grabbed the card that was set on top of it. She stared at the red and white playing card in her hand. _Oh my god, _she thought, the logo was in the middle of it. But unlike Matt's it didn't say "_I'm Sorry" _on it. No. It read "_Help." _Carmi stared at it. _Help? _She thought, confused as hell.

"Babe, why did you just stop talking?" John asked walking into the room. Matt, Shane, Jeff, TJ, Nattie, and DH followed him. Matt instantly saw the stricken look on the youngest Helms' face and went over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She wordlessly handed him the card.

He looked down at it, _another one? "Help" _he read simply. Everyone, except Carmi, cocked an eyebrow at him. He lifted up the card, showing it to them. "Who's it for?" Shane asked. "Where did you find it?" John questioned.

"Me, I think. It was on my bag," Carmi answered. They all stared at her. "What does it mean?" Jeff asked, taking the card from his older brother. Matt shrugged, "I dunno," he murmured, looking up at Carmi. She was still staring at the card. "I'm going down to the ring with you guys," she said suddenly. Jeff, Matt, and John nodded. "This is getting weird," Shane muttered.

//

Carmi grinned as she stood ringside. Her team had the momentum and all three men were in the ring together as SmackDown cut to commercial. She had this weird feeling. For some reason she hadn't let go of the card since Jeff had handed it back to her earlier.

Why had it been on her bag? Who had sent it? Why? Who? Why? Who? What the hell? It was frustrating Carmi, she turned the card over and over and over in her hands. John tagged in Jeff, who instantly got to work, going for a pin, but only getting a two-count. He tagged in Matt and they started double teaming, then went for another pin.

She flinched as Matt was slammed down to the canvas. She hated seeing any one of her family members hurt. She let out a relieved sigh when John got tagged in and hit a shooting star press. She growled as Punk broke up the count. They had been so close. John quickly lost the momentum, worrying her to no end.

Carmi ran around the ring to John's side after DH sent his boot right into his chest. "John, you okay?" she asked, ignoring the ref that was telling her to step away. She helped John to his feet and he stumbled back to the ring as she walked back to her team's corner. The match wasn't looking good at all.

Carmi jumped excitedly as Matt hit the Twist of Fate and won them the match. As the Hardy's music started up, Carmi jumped up into the ring and hugged all of them. She looked up when she saw red and white things fluttering in the air, _confetti?_. She reached out and grabbed one, and looked at it. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a playing card.

"_Sunday." _it read, with the logo, and that was all.


	5. SummerSlam Drama

**Alright, personally i loved the results of SummerSlam, so YAY! Though i am a little sad that Jeff is leaving, i guess, it seemed like that was his last match..idk, i've just been told that he is leaving...*shrugs* anyways...DX IS BACK! THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT! lol, sorry, but it's sooooooo true! lol!**

**Anyways....Alright, here it is! the moment y'all have been waiting for....the actual return of Violet Rosalie Pierce(the only thing i own!) She has a semi-new look..not too much of a change, but she is definitely more buff and her style in the ring may be more of a powerhouse now, and a little less highflyer(but still a highflyer...lol) **

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to my awesome reviewers! Also, you get to see what theme song won the poll! and people...once again only 1 person guessed on the lyrics...could someone else PLEASE TRY AT LEAST! oh well...that's all i ask (besides reviewing!) **

**much love, and ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- I do no own Carmi and here's the full summary after this chap i'm not gonna be putting the summary any more....it just makes these a/n's really long....**

**_*Sequel to Friend or Foe* 3 months have passed since Violet had to leave. Several things have changed but she has no clue. No one has heard from her since she left. Now, when she returns, how will she and everyone else deal with what they've done? and will Violet ever be able to forgive a certain someone for breaking her heart? And will her family forgive her for leaving them when things started to shift drastically between them?_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 5- SummerSlam Drama**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Get ready for the showdown. Yo it's about to go down."**_

_**

* * *

**_

//August 23, SummerSlam//

The biggest party of the Summer. The second largest WWE pay per view after WrestleMania. This is the place, the day, where drama begins, ends, and continues. This is where on-screen feuds start, where they end. And where personal ones reach new levels of betrayal and hurt. Tonight, would be no exception to any of those things. Tonight, so many things were about to change.

The pre-show kicked off with a 15 Diva battle royal. Then DX had their little segment, which everyone has to admit was great. Then the match between Rey Mysterio and Dolph Ziggler, in which Rey retained his Intercontinental Championship. Then came MVP vs. Jack Swagger. An uneventful and pretty much, unplanned and boring match.

Jericho and Big Show retained their tag team championships. And then the long-awaited return of D-Generation X came about. Energizing the crowd for the still three main event matches to come. Christians match made several of his co-workers, as well as fans flinch. And then Randy Orton somehow retained his title.

Now, came the mother of all matches for that night. The TLC match that everyone was watching, waiting, and wanting to begin. _'This Fire Burns' _by Killswitch Engage started up and Punk entered, taking his time to do his own thing before heading down to the ring.

And now, the Champion entered to his own music. Jeff Hardy stepped out, decked in his face paint. Ready for battle. And damn, it was a battle. A battle that didn't just take place between 2 men, no...there was more to it.

A video package had been shown earlier that night, going over the fact that there would be a guest referee for the TLC match. And now, as both participants stood in the ring, they waited to see who it was.

//backstage//

"Oh, my god, I am so worried about this," Carmichael Helms muttered, burying her head into her boyfriend's shoulder. Jeff was the only one in their immediate family that had a match. But thank god everyone was here, even Shannon. "Don't worry about Jeff," Matt murmured, looking at the youngest Helms sibling.

John wrapped an arm around her; they were all sitting in the gorilla position in a big circle made of steel chairs, watching the screen. Waiting. Shannon's eyes widened when he saw the logo. No way, he should've watched SmackDown when Carmi told him too. The logo, it wasn't just a logo. It was a tattoo. A tattoo he had done, he had drawn, created.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth. Suddenly, he knew who the guest referee was. But no one else did, to his knowledge. He glanced over at Matt, wondering if he had figured any of it out. Or at least guessed. Maybe Jeff had, but it was too late to ask him now. Shannon let out a sigh, he didn't know if Jeff was going to be screwed, or saved.

She was just so damn unpredictable.

//back in the ring//

"And introducing the guest referee who will enforce all rules for this TLC match..." the announcer trailed off, holding out a hand to the ramp.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body. They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!_

Jeff and Punk both stared at the ramp, confused. Who's music was that. The rose and vine logo showed up on the screen, confusing them further.

_She needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene. If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

And then, it was the moment. A brunette around roughly 5'7 walked out onto the ramp. Her glossy red lips turned up into a triumphant smirk. She had fooled them all. She ran a hand through her long brown locks, with the new black and white streaks in them, to match her referee uniform

Jeff's eyebrows furrowed, she was too far away to define features into an actual person, but the name on the titatron explained it all. _'VIOLET' _it said in huge purple letters. And then her voice rang out through the song, _Something In Your Mouth _by Nickelback, saying "I'm back..." then followed but the chuckle that had been heard after the attacks on Maria. It had been her.

Punk's eyes widened, "I'm screwed," he muttered under his breath. He looked around noticing that there were two referees. Violet, and one of the regular ones. Violet walked down the ramp, smoothing out her short black and white striped referee shirt. Then tugged down the edges of her black shorts and placed her hands on her hips, fingers hooking into her black and white checkered belt. And of course, her black high-heeled boots completed the look.

She walked down the ramp, and as she passed a ladder she touched it, running her hand along its smooth edge. Before smirking. She asked for a microphone as she walked up the steel steps. She was handed one. "Hello boys. WWE Universe," she greeted, looking at Jeff and then the huge crowd. "It is good to be back!" She yelled, ruffling her hair a bit, smirking still.

"I want this to be as fair as a TLC match can be. If one of you is seriously hurt, tell me and I will end the match and let the real professionals decide the winner," she said, not into the microphone but to the two men as she slipped between the ropes. Jeff held out a hand to her, helping her. She smiled at him and nodded thankfully.

She lifted the microphone back to her lips. "Ring the bell," she said into the microphone before dropping it outside the ring for one of the stagehands to pick up. The bell rang and Violet hopped out of the ring, heels and all. She nodded to the other ref who would be deciding in this match.

_Violet's POV_

I'm here, I can do this. I'm just reffing, that's not that hard. Right? Right. I smirked as I saw Jeff throw a chair at Punk after he had attempted to damage him with the noose-chair shot thing again. The match had been going on for a long time by now and I knew it would be coming to an end soon. An end we all knew would happen.

Yes this match was planned out, choreographed. Jeff and Phil had practiced but not with me being the ref. Though I had promised Vince I wouldn't interfere in this match, I was still going to make it a tad bit easier for Jeff to win. He was family.

My eyes widened as I walked around the ring, staying out of the warpath. Jeff had Punk on top of the ECW announce table and he was setting up an over 20 foot ladder. "No," I breathed, biting down on my bottom lip. I glanced into the ring. _What if I climbed a ladder and got the belt, what would that mean? What if I handed it to Jeff? Would that mean he would win? _I sighed; I had promised I wouldn't interfere. So I wouldn't.

But god I wanted to. My family needed to keep its gold, now that it was one big happy family on-screen. I held my breath as Jeff dove off the ladder, landing on Phil, but 'injuring' himself in the process. I ran over, along with the other ref. I crouched down beside Jeff. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you better fucking wake up or the beating you receive during this match will seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you," I growled under my breath.

I leaned down to him, touching his shoulder. The other ref was calling out the trainers. Jeff was put onto one of those stretcher-like things and I instantly tensed. He looked up at me as they tried to put the neck brace on. I glanced into the ring; Punk was crawling into there, going for the ladder. "Jeff, you can't let him win, you can't let him," I said, meeting Jeff's eyes. He nodded, knowing this was all part of my script of what I was supposed to do.

He stumbled, quite literally, into the ring and fought it out with Phil on the ladder. The ending was here, Jeff fell off the ladder, giving Phil the time to get the belt and win. Jeff laid there, practically motionless, but I smirked as the light's flickered. Now for the part only I knew about. I had created this part of the night, along with a dear friend of mine.

The bell sounded and Phil's eyes widened. Then the lights went out, I reached into the ring, grabbing Jeff's arm and pulled him out as Mark crawled in, lying where Jeff had been. I huddled Jeff against me as I pulled him away from the ring to the corner of the barrier. Jeff collapsed, taking me down with him. He curled into me, resting his head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

A camera man stood in front of us so Phil wouldn't see that Jeff was gone. And when Phil looked down, there was Mark, ready and waiting. Phil got choke slammed and Mark did his usual thing. "You helped bring back Mark," Jeff murmured. I grinned, "You did such a good job, you know?" I whispered in his ear. He groaned, "I don't feel like I did." he replied.

I smirked, "don't worry about how you feel, I got ya," I said as the show ended. "Come on," I said, standing up and offering Jeff a hand, pulling him to his feet… I wrapped one of Jeff's arms around my shoulders as we headed backstage. "Vio?" Jeff questioned as we walked up the ramp. "Yeah?" I responded. "When did you get a six-pack?" he asked.

I laughed. A lot had happened while I was gone, and I knew that those things hadn't just been about me. Everyone had changed, I could feel it. Now I had to deal with the family.


	6. Frustrating

**Ha HA! look another chappy! OMGZ YESS!!! lol....sorry, i've had waaayyy too much coffee and sun today...i got bored and decided to tan...now my skin looks very nice! lol!!! **

**Anywho...You probably won't get another update till Saturday...so, deal till then! Ummm, reactions from the family are in this chapter...well, most of the family, anyway....lol!**

**thanks to Lady Spoink for beta-ing this fic! love you hun! please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! yep yep yep! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! i owe y'all much love!**

**thanks to TWO people who guessed the lyrics of the last chapter...both of them guessed right! lol! so, keep 'em coming! lol! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- don't e-shoot me!  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 6- Frustrating_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**"Gets me frustrated. Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break...**_

_** And you take what you get."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

Once backstage I let the paramedics take Jeff, so they could make sure he was completely alright. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my right elbow and span me around. And a hand connected with my cheek. I saw the flash of multi-colored hair and knew who it was. "YOU ARE SUCH A FRUSTRATING BITCH! DO YOU KNOW THAT!" she yelled, close to tears. Her boyfriend, as far as I knew, pulled her back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

I stared at the ground, I knew I would have to face my family. But, I was hoping I'd get some time to game-plan it all out. But no...my family is just unpredictable, ya know? "I can't believe you didn't call me for three whole months!" I cringed hearing Shannon yell at me. He never yelled, well not at me, at least.

But now he is, seriously, what else had I expected. I wouldn't be surprised if they no longer wanted anything to do with me. That thought brought tears to my eyes but I forced them down. I don't cry, certain things you just shouldn't cry about. Here was one of them, I deserved all of this. "You could have been dead, and we wouldn't have known," Carmi said, throwing her arms out.

"Did you even think before you left!? And why did you only tell Shannon and Shane you were leaving!? Why didn't you tell me, or Matt!" Carmi yelled, I cringed hearing Matt's name. I glanced up and my eyes instantly met his brown ones. He quickly looked away and I looked up at Carmi and John. "Don't hate me," I whispered. She stopped herself before she yelled again and stared at me. She shook her head.

"I could never hate you Vio...it's just...three whole months..none of us heard from you..." she paused and I dreaded what she would say next. It was an inevitable sentence though. "So much has changed," she murmured. It felt like my heart had been shot, not my real physical one, the other emotional one.

I took a breath, meeting her eyes. "I know, I messed up. I'm sorry I never talked to anyone. But during those three months, without any of you guys around me...i figured so much out about myself. I realized what I want out of my life now and I've thought about my mistakes and I've realized how I can learn from them. And I'm trying to start over now," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Starting over?" Matt asked, the first time he had spoken. I sighed and nodded, "yeah...." Ron cocked an eyebrow at me, "so what was all this card nonsense?" he asked. "My new storyline. Since Teddy Long is on probation, I'm like Vince's monitor so Vince doesn't have to keep showing up." I said, shrugging on shoulder. "So you're like his probation officer?" Melina asked. I thought about it for a second then nodded, "yeah, I guess I am." I laughed slightly, which eased up everyone.

I lifted my eyes, looking around the group. He was missing. Where was he? Carmi caught my searching eyes and she seemed to know who I was looking for. She sighed and dropped my gaze. That's not good. "Where's Shane?" I asked. No one replied. My eyebrows furrowed. _What is going on? _I asked myself.

Now I was wondering what _had _changed so much. I took a deep breath. I thought Shane would be one of the first people back here. Maybe the first one to have yelled at me, then Carmi. But he was nowhere in sight. Where is the man I love?

My heart clenched and it's beating sped up. "Where is he?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light. "Uh...locker room, I think," John said, as he finally stopped glaring at me. I nodded slowly. "I'll be back. You guys want to go out after?" I asked. They all smiled, relaxing. "Yeah, we need to catch up," Nattie said, stepping forward and hugging me. "I missed you," she whispered in my ear. "I missed everyone," I said, choking up a bit.

I felt Shannon hug me next, rubbing my back. "Mama Bugga Bugga, don't do that _ever _again," he said. I nodded, and smiled a bit. I pulled away and was hugged by Jimmy and Ron. I smiled at them, "great to see you boys," I said. Then turned to Carmi. She smiled at me before hugging me tightly. "You're such a bitch, but I love you," she said, punching my arm playfully after we pulled apart.

I rolled my eyes, giving John a one-armed hug. "Alright, well...see you in a few," I said before walking away, heading toward their locker room. In my head, I played over all the possible scenarios. All those happily ever after moments that could happen between Shane and I in the next few moments.

The one conclusion that hadn't changed over the past three months was that I loved Shane. I always have, always will. I don't think anything will ever change that, except maybe him. But just thinking about him in this way made my heart flutter. This is what being in love felt like, right? This wasn't just the 'crush' stage anymore.

This was serious, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He was the one. The father of my future children. The man I wanted to grow old with, the man I wanted to take care. The one I'd get to call my own.

Suddenly I looked up and a grin broke out on my face as I rounded a corner and saw him walking down the hall, head and eyes downcast. I took a deep breath.

"Shane!"


	7. When? Tell Me When

**Okay, well...here's another chappy...i said saturday and i forced myself to get it up today...i'm sorry if my inspiration isn't like great for the rest of the week/month...my family just got some bad news, i'm depressed about it, and i'm really just not in the total let's write some fanfic stuff..i'm very sorry, but i will force myself to update this fic cuz it's my fav...hah...**

**anyways...take a close look at the lyrics for this chappy.... and well, enjoy and read on..**

**time for the thank yous! Kiwi- for beta reading...Readers- for reviewing! Kennedy- for letting me use carmi(btw, i do not own her) ....yep, i think that's it  
**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**And again**

**PS- dont' e-shoot me  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 7- When? Tell Me When_**

* * *

_**"I've got emotion dripping out my pores." **_

_***A*  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Shane!"_

But that wasn't me. I hadn't even spoken. But, I knew that voice. I froze suddenly, and stood still. My heart slowed, my blood turning to ice as I saw the blond bound down the hallway and jump into Shane's open arms. My jaw fell open slightly. _No...No!? _I had to be seeing things.

That couldn't be Jamie. I thought he'd left her before I left, three months ago. I sidestepped out of their line of sight, but I could still hear them. "What are you doing here Jamie?" Shane asked, his voice slightly hitched, but not unhappy. But I could hear that twinge of worry. He knew I was here, and that she was here.

"I got a few days off and figured I'd spend them with my soon-to-be hubby," she cooed. I had to be hearing things. This was crazy. There was no way, was there? It was quiet, which signaled that they were doing something a bit more intimate than talking. I felt the bile rise in my throat, as I quickly turned and walked away. I needed to find Carmi, or god...even Matt. Now.

I walked as quickly as possible, without actually running, down the halls toward the family's locker room. I kicked the door open and it swung wide. My family all suddenly looked up. "Shit." I heard someone mutter. God, they knew. And they didn't even tell me. "Vio, just...calm down," Carmi said, not sure what she should really say.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "when, when did it happen?" I asked in a growl. Carmi swallowed then turned into John. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling it out of my eyes as I closed them, taking a breath. That's when I realized I wanted to cry, and I was going to be sick. This wasn't how I had imagined it all.

I thought that when I returned, Shane would be the first person to greet me backstage. He'd pull me into his arms and whispered _'I love you' _over and over again. I thought Jeff would retain his championship, just because I'm an optimistic, family-oriented person. But neither of those things happened. Instead, Shane hadn't even been in the gorilla position, and Jeff had lost.

I leaned back against the wall before bending over slightly, crossing an arm over my stomach and placing the other on my slightly bent knee. It was getting harder to breath. "Mama," I knew it was Shannon without looking up as he knelt down in front of me and took one of my hands in his. "Breathe Mama Bugga Bugga, breathe." he whispered. "Tell me when," I said quietly.

He was silent and I saw him looked down, he didn't want to tell me. "Baby Bugga Bugga, when?" I asked in a whisper. "About a month after you left, he proposed to Jamie," he finally answered. I let out a quiet whimper as the tears finally spilled over and I crumpled to the ground in front of Shannon. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"Guys Jamie is....oh god," Jeff's voice said as he walked into the room. "What?" Matt asked. "Jamie's here," Jeff said, quietly. "She knows, that's why she's fucking crying. I'm going to kill my brother," Carmi growled. Jeff sighed, "Matt, John, go distract Shane. He can't see Vio like this," Jeff said softly. John and Matt nodded before walking out of the room.

I leaned back, resting my head on the wall. Shannon watched me closely, worried. I ran a hand through my silky, straightened hair. "I came back. This wasn't how it was supposed to be," I murmured. "Oh god, I know Mama, I know," Shannon whispered, running his thumb over my knuckles. I shook my head, "no, I had it all planned out in my head. Not one thing went right," I said, as a tear streaked down my cheek.

Carmi sat down next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, "we should of just told you earlier, instead you found out..." she trailed off. "How did you find out?" she asked. "I saw them, and she called him her soon-to-be hubby," I muttered. "That's kinda worse than I thought," Jeff murmured. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

I wiped my eyes as I stood up. "I'll see y'all later...probably Friday at the taping," I said, biting down on my bottom lip. "Do you want me to come with you?" Carmi asked. I smiled gratefully but shook my head. "Nah, I need to go talk to Vince and Teddy about what I'll be doing Friday. I'll just...see you then," I told them, hugging each of my family members in turn then left.

I knocked on the door labeled _'Vincent K. McMahon' _"Come in!" he yelled. I opened the door and walked in. His face brightened when he saw me. "Ahh, Violet, good to see you," he chuckled. "Same here Vince. Anyways, I wanted to know what you had planned for me Friday?" I asked. He shrugged, "just make sure Teddy doesn't mess up," Vince said simply.

I cocked an eyebrow, "sounds easy enough," I stated with a shrug. "Don't worry, you'll be back in the ring soon. Probably teaming with Melina, but Creative isn't completely sure yet," he told me. I just nodded, "well then...if I'm not needed, I'll be heading back to my hotel room." I said, nodding toward the door.

"I'll talk to you later this week sometime," Vince said, officially dismissing me. I went and got changed into my street clothes. I left the locker room and headed to the parking lot. I grinned seeing Vince's limo waiting for me. The driver was waiting outside of it and opened the door upon seeing me. "Thank you," I said as I got inside.

"Where to, Miss Pierce?" he asked. "The hotel," I answered as I sat back in the seat and zoned out for the next few minutes of driving. I thanked him again before getting out of the limo and heading inside the hotel.

I stopped in the lobby, unable to make it any further without crying. I had done a good job at keeping myself composed in front of Vince, and in the limo. But now, I really just wanted to cry. I knew what I needed. A drink. I continued walking, trying not to cry as I made my way to the hotel bar. I sat down at one of the barstools and instantly ordered a shot of Crown Royal.


	8. Knock At the Door

**Here is the next chappy! Thank you Kiwi for beta reading this! Umm...well, there may be a twist in here about Vio that you didn't expect....so...yeah...ENJOY!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and VOTE ON MY POLL!!! **

**Carmi belongs to Kennedy...and i only own Violet R. P.**

**Also, welcome to Vio's obsession with Oreos...yes, the cookies  
**

**ummm, that's really all i have to say!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**___

_**Chapter 8-**** Knock at the Door**_

* * *

"_**And I'll even have the courtesy of admitting I was wrong"**_

_**

* * *

**_

I groaned and forced my eyes open as I heard persistent knocking at the door. Thank god I had been smart enough to only have one shot of crown royal last night, instead of getting drunk and being hung over this morning. Nope, I thought it through. And I also pointed the fact out to myself, Shane isn't worth it.

Getting drunk, and probably doing something stupid; I won't do that for him. Not any more. I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna drink. I'm just gonna act as if nothing happened...

Yeah right...I'll probably cuss him out the next time I see him.

"Oh just shut the fuck up already! I'm coming," I yelled as I got out of bed and straightened out my tank top and basketball shorts. I opened the door to reveal Eve, Nattie, Melina, and Carmi. My four best friends at the moment. I smiled at them and they just pushed past me into the room smirking. I stopped Mel and turned her around. "You guys have Oreos?" I asked. They all grinned innocently.

Carmi shrugged, "we knew they're your favorite." she said. "And we figured you'd need them," Nattie finished. My eyebrows furrowed, "why would you think that?" I asked with a laugh. They stared at me wide-eyed as I closed the door then walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. Laying on my stomach I looked up at them, questioningly.

They all studied me. "Are you sure you're fine?" Eve asked. I raised my eyebrows, pursed my lips, and nodded. "Yeah...I'm pretty damn sure." I shrugged. They all stared at me skeptically. I sighed, "seriously, I'm cool. I'm not crying, depressed, or anything like that. Do you want me to be?" I asked. "NO!" they all instantly yelled simultaneously. I rolled my eyes, "thought so," I said, taking a package of Oreos from Nattie and ripping it open and grabbing one of the delicious cookies.

The girls shrugged then joined me on the bed and ate the Oreos with me. We spent the rest of the morning and the majority of the afternoon eating Oreos, drinking soda, and watching crappy made-for-TV movies. All in all, it was a great day. We pretty much laughed the whole time, and truthfully it was what I needed.

I didn't need them pitying me. I didn't need to be heartbroken. I could save that heartbreak for when it really means something.

//

There was a knock at my hotel room door. "Girls, shh," I said between giggles, trying to get them to shut up. They didn't. Laughing, I walked to the door and opened it, still trying to quiet down the girls. I turned to whoever was at the door and froze. My eyes met his brown one.

"Hey Shane," I said with a slight smile, leaning up against the door frame. The girls were suddenly quiet. Shane looked taken aback at my smile and greeting. "Uh...hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" he said. I smiled and nodded, "well then, talk away," I said, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"Alone," Shane said, slightly under his breath. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind me. I leaned my back against the now closed door and peered at Shane curiously. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. He studied me for a second before answering.

"You know." it was a question, or an assumption. He knew I knew. I pursed my lips and shrugged, "yeah, I do." I said in a sickly sweet voice. He pointed at me, mouth opening to say something. But he decided against whatever words they were. Good thing, too. "Look, I know you probably expected to find me A) hungover B) crying or C) uuhh, well, I don't have a C," I shrugged.

"But that's not the point." I paused nodding. "Yeah, you chose to break your promise, as well as my heart. Oh wait, I forgot, my heart isn't broken. I think I figured it out a long time ago that I couldn't count on you to actually protect me. What good have you ever really done for me, huh? What joy have you brought me. Truthfully, the only emotions you've ever brought me were fucking complicated ones. Ones that didn't help me get to this point in my life what-so-fucking-ever. Okay?" I paused, trying to keep my voice level.

Hell, that wasn't working. "I left, I get that. And no other woman would expect any man to wait for her to come back. But the difference is, you said you would. And they way you said it made me think you really meant it." I stopped and looked him in his eyes, "well I was fucking wrong, and I'll admit it, I was wrong to assume that. Now I know better, I shouldn't trust you with my heart, my feelings, or my future." I looked away, running a hand through my still slightly curly hair.

"So, if you'd please just....I dunno, leave me out of whatever it is that's going on. I don't want to be a part of your future with Jamie. I've never liked her, I'd never want to marry her. But hey, that's just proves the point further that 1) we're two totally different people and 2) we're just not meant to be. Now if you'll excuse me, I was having a fun afternoon with my friends." I turned to open the door but stopped.

I had to get in one last jab. I looked over my shoulder at him, "you know, the friends I can actually depend on with my life." Then I opened the door and walked back into my room, leaving and astounded Shane standing in the hall.


	9. What If I Had Said Yes

**Yay, another chappy! I love writing Vio..especially this new complicated Vio...do you like her? well, you'll get a closer look at her in this chappy, and in the next...so ENJOY!**

**feel free to guess the lyrics..ya know...uhhh, i do not own Carmichael Helms, only Violet R. Pierce....and VOTE ON MY POLL because it has to do with this fic! **

**and just to make it clear, the 'Family' as we shall fondly call it in this fic, isn't a 'happy' family..nope...not even close, as you'll see in the next chappies..that's what i'll be focusing on for a while, the family and what's been happening with them, and what they're feeling, so expect some jumping around in POVs...**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! much love!**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 9- What If I Had Said Yes_**

* * *

"_**I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl// No, no, no broken-hearted girl// I'm no broken-hearted girl"

* * *

**_

I walked back into the room and the girls all stared at me. "What?" I asked them, seeing Carmi's stunned face. She looked at the girls and they all nodded. "Violet...you've....changed," she said, not sure really how to say it. I raised my eyebrows. "I know that Carmi," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but. The Vio we know would never have reacted to _Shane _that way," Nattie said, throwing her hands out exasperated. I shrugged, "he's not my responsibility. He has a fiancée to take care of him. He doesn't need me," I said going to sit back down on the bed but Carmi stood up in front of me.

"This isn't like you Vio, and it's kinda scary," Carmi said with a shrug. I met her eyes before shaking my head. "Would you guys rather have me bawling my eyes out and depressed? Is that the Violet you want?" I asked and wouldn't look up at them, I just went on. "Well, that Vio isn't here anymore. I got tired of crying over every little thing that happened! Yeah, I'm not happy about Shane being engaged to Jamie. But seriously, is there anything I can do about it?" I asked.

"No, there isn't. So what's the point of crying over it?" I asked. Silence. "And I'm just tired of being the sappy brokenhearted girl. I don't want to be like that, it's not good for me, or for anyone else. And I'm sorry if I didn't slap him, or cry, or whatever else you wanted me to do back there. That just wasn't the reaction that this new Violet would come up with. I'm trying to be rational. Okay?" I asked, looking up at them.

Mel and Eve were staring down at the hands and laps. Nattie and Carmi were staring at me. "I'm glad that you don't want to be the depressed little girl anymore Vio. But last time I checked, you were in love with Carmi's fucked up brother," Nattie said, "did something change that we don't know about?" she asked. I sighed.

"No, that didn't change," I murmured and she was quiet. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I shook my head as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I just wanted one thing to be perfect for once, and...Maybe my life is just destined to be shitty. Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy," I said with a shrug. "No hun, everyone deserves happiness. And you'll find that one day," Mel said as she stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks Mel,"I murmured as I hugged her back. "Group hug!" Carmi yelled before she threw herself into the hug and was followed by Nattie and Eve. I laughed at my friends. "Thanks guys," I said. They all nodded. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it this time," Carmi said, looking at me and glaring playfully. I smiled and rolled my eyes. She opened the door, "oh hey Nemo, Jeff," I was surprised by the slight coldness in her voice when she said Jeff's name. I cocked my head to the side curiously and glanced at Nattie. "A lot has changed while you were gone. There's now Team Jeff," Nattie started. "Which consists of Jeff, Matt, and Shannon," Melina put in. "Team Carmi," Nattie continued. "Which consists of Carmi, John, and Mike." Melina added.

"And then there's the Team Middle, which consists of the three of us, Cryme Tyme, the rest of the Hart Dynasty, Jay, Shane, and Jamie." Nattie finished. "Wow, really?" I asked. They nodded. "So, which team are you on?" Eve asked. I sighed, chewing my lip. "Honestly, I'd be on team Jeff. But something tells me it'd be smarter to be on Team Middle," I said, looking over at the girls. They all nodded.

"Team Middle it is," I stated just before Carmi, Jeff, and Matt walked into the room. Matt's eyes were on me instantly and I ignored him. Honestly, I wasn't ready to address him yet. Not after what had happened in the ring over 3 months ago. I would never forget that day. Never. And I swear at least once a week I think about what would have happened if I had just said yes.

I'd be planning a wedding right now. A wedding to a man that I did love, that loved me. I should have seen him proposing as a sign. Because that's what it freaking was. He proposed to me, I said no. Then Shane proposed to Jamie and she said yes. What if I had said yes to Matt, would Shane then have not asked Jamie to marry him?

Would Shane be fighting for me instead? I ran a hand through my hair as I focused back on the present day. "Hey Vio," Jeff greeted as he hugged me. "Hey, how you feeling after your match last night?" I asked, eying him worriedly. "Better than I probably should." he answered. I smirked, "you're just used to getting a beating every night," I joked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

Jeff leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you were the one leaving the cards everywhere," he stated with a smirk. I nodded. "And you're the one who attacked Maria." Melina said, pointing at me. I grinned evilly, "that bitch deserved more," I stated, holding up my hands, "and she'll definitely get it," I finished making everyone laugh.

"So, are you turning heel?" Eve asked. I shrugged, "I really don't know. Right now I'm just kinda being a co-GM....which is kinda weird. But I should be getting back into the ring in about three weeks or so. Vince said I may be teaming with Mel, so I guess I might be going after the title too, but I'm not sure. Creative hasn't decided yet," I explained. They nodded.

"It should be interesting, seeing what type of storyline they're gonna put you in. I mean your last one was pretty dramatic, they're gonna have to kick it up a notch," Carmi said, with a grin. "I sure hope so, I enjoy the spotlight," I said with an innocent shrug. "And I think the fans really missed me," I said, smiling cutely before we all started laughing.

* * *

_**NOTE- just to clarify things, Vio is still in love with Shane. But she's angry, not depressed about him proposing to Jamie. Carmi and Jeff are currently fighting, Carmi is also fighting with Shane right now too. Hence Teams Jeff and Carmi...So..yeah! Also, Shannon and Shane are not talking either...  
**_


	10. Things Won't Be the Same

* * *

**Hah, look, a chappy! yay! anywho..here's a chappy, in Jeff's POV i couldn't keep him and Vio angry at each other any longer...i believe smackdown will be in the next chappy..yep yep, and guess who'll be there!?**

**not telling...but, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE, and you can tell me what you think! ha ha! thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewing/alerting/fave-ing this fic! it means sooooooo much!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! I ONLY OWN VIOLET PIERCE!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- if you are a fan of this fic, then go check out the oneshot i wrote for it titled _'Come Back To Me' _  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 10- Things Won't Be the Same**_

* * *

_**"Are you happy now?// Are you happy?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Jeff's POV_

As the laughing quieted down I looked at Vio. She was smiling, and it was a good sight. The last time I saw her, well, she hadn't been smiling. Actually, the last time I had seen her before last night had been the night of the draft. A long time ago, I know. "Hey, Vio. I was wondering if we could go to dinner, and talk..." I trailed off.

She looked at me while the others all tried to mind their own business. She smiled at me and nodded, "yeah, you wanna head out now?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. There was a lot I needed to tell her and I knew most of it, she didn't want to hear. She turned back to the girls.

"Well ladies, thanks for hanging out with me today. I'll see y'all later," she said with a grin before grabbing her 'Islands' hoodie and nodding to me, signaling she was ready to go. We headed down to the ground floor in the elevator, "I figured we'd just eat at the hotel's cafe," I said looking over at her. She nodded, "sounds fine to me," she said as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"So....you are no longer the champion. Where does that leave you in your career?" she asked. I sighed, I couldn't tell her, not yet. She had just gotten back, I didn't need to tell her more—bad news—i guess. To her it would be. "It leaves me at a point where I can think. But I'm glad with my title run, I guess," I answered. She just nodded, "as long as you're happy," she murmured. "Are you happy?" I asked.

Vio looked up at me, stared, and then shrugged. "I think I forgot what the meaning of happy was a long time ago Jeff. But I'm content with what's happening in my life right now," she answered. "Besides Shane getting married to Jamie," I muttered. She sent me a glare and then sighed. "Look Jeff. When you asked me to talk, I figured it was because you wanted to fix things between us. But pointing out the obvious under your breath isn't helping worth a shit," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I mean, sure, Shane being with Jamie bothers the hell out of me. But eventually, with time, if you and everyone else would just shut the hell up about it, I'd be fine with it," she said shrugging. "Baby V, I just think Shane is stupid for doing what he did," I said slightly defensive. "And so do I, but no matter what I say. He'll never listen," her green eyes moved to stare at the ground as we walked to an empty booth in the cafe.

I sighed as I sat down across from her. "Vio, Shane doesn't ever listen to anyone. I thought you knew that," I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. She looked up at me and tried to smile, "yeah, I know. I just thought he'd change. For me," she whispered. I frowned. She didn't deserve this, didn't deserve this constant let down from every man she fell in love with.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, might as well just get to the point. She stared down at the table, silent. "Jeff, when I'm ready to talk about why I left, I'll tell you. But until then, I just can't," she looked up at me her jade green eyes shining with unshed tears. I frowned again, but didn't press the subject, "alright. Well, then. I did want to talk to you so we can fix things. I'm sorry for what I said, over three months ago. It was uncalled for-," she cut me off with a shake of her head.

"You just needed to say, 'can we be friends again.'" she said with a smirk. "Fine, can we be friends again?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, "of course." she answered.

_Shane's POV_

I was still shocked about what Violet had said. Seeing her again had just ripped my heart in half, after I had finally stitched it back together. After I finally started to believe myself when I said I loved Jamie and wanted to marry her. But now, Violet was here. The beautiful, rare, and tantalizing Violet that I'm in love with—no, loved—but then left me here all alone.

So shoot me, I'm bitter. But wouldn't you be if you finally had the chance to be with the person you've dreamed about being with since forever, and then out of nowhere they leave you and go away to who knows where? And no one knew where she was, no one. She didn't contact us, or answer any of our phone calls.

It felt like she was trying to run away from us, her family. Which is downright impossible when it comes to our family. But at the moment, our family was a hectic mess. There were so many rifts and arguments going on, you couldn't really talk to anyone about anyone else. And for some reason, most of them were angry at me.

Especially Carmi, after our huge blowup fight a few months ago, well...things just hadn't been the same. Things won't be the same for a while. I can tell that much.


	11. Happy Birthday

**Yay a chappy!!!! Just to let you know, this happens on August 28, which is Vio's b-day...so guess what this chappy, and the next few chappies are gonna be about..**

**yep, Vio's b-day...lol**

**please leave a REVIEW becuase REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and please VOTE on my POLL!!!!  
big thank you to Kiwi for coming up with the lyric, and for beta reading this fic!**

**i think that's all**

**oh wait, i only own Vio..Carmi belongs to Kennedy...and i know, there's a lot of jumping around in POVs but...that's the point, i'm trying to cover the whole family..**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 11- Happy Birthday!-We're So Fucked**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**When the spark has gone and the candles are out, and the song is done and there's no more sound//Whispers turn to yelling and I'm thinking// How did we get so mean?// How do we just move on?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Violet's POV_

I walked into the arena, trying to be sneaky. I was lucky enough to dodge the family this morning and then get here without being spotted, or stopped. I knew that wouldn't last forever, but hopefully it'd last until I got to—never mind. "VIOLET ROSALIE GODDAMN PIERCE!" I knew that voice. I sighed before turning around and sheepishly smiling at the younger brunette standing down the hall, hands on hips.

Suddenly a huge smile broke out onto her lips, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled. I ran over to her, clamping a hand over her mouth, "Shut your trap! Don't be so freaking loud," I hissed at her, narrowing my eyes. She laughed against my hand. "Are you going to be quiet and not speak of this personal 'holiday?'" I asked. She nodded.

Hesitantly I slowly dropped my hand. "EVERYONE IT'S VIOLET'S B—!" I cut her off, placing my hand over her mouth again. I rolled my eyes then shrieked when Carmi bit me. She laughed as I wiped her spit off my hand before studying the wound. I glared at her, "you bitch, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled. She laughed even harder and I froze. Dammit.

I turned around to see practically all of the SmackDown and ECW Superstars and Divas standing down the hall, watching me. "Vio, it's your birthday?" Jay asked, he was here because it was an ECW/SmackDown joint taping. I grinned, turned and glared at Carmi, then nodded. Carmi giggled and I glared at her again.

"What's so funny babe?" John asked her as he walked up to her. "Violet's old," she whispered and I smacked her upside the head. Now she glared at me, "I am not old!" I yelled, pointing at her. "It's settled, we are all going out tonight to celebrate Violet's birthday!" Jeff yelled. I glared at him. The family knew I didn't like celebrating my birthday. It was just uncalled for, it was just a day to celebrate you getting _older_.

They were all staring at me, waiting for my approval. Finally I sighed, "Fine, we'll go out. Now get back to whatever the hell y'all were doing before," I said, shooing them off. Carmi and Jeff smirked at me as Jeff came over and tried to give me an appeasing hug. I pushed him off, "Oh heck no Rainbow Boy, you've done the unmentionable. You're making everyone celebrate my birthday," I said, glaring at the younger Hardy.

He rolled his eyes, "Vio, you need some fun, right now...well, you've been kinda morbid, I'm just saying!" he said, holding up his hands defensively when he saw my glare. "Now you sound like Shane," I muttered. Jeff stuck his tongue out at me, I glared. "Why are you all acting so childish today?" I asked. Carmi and Jeff shrugged. "Whatever," I muttered.

"Look, I have to go. I have a show to run tonight, so I'll talk to y'all later," I said, waving to them as I walked off down the hall.

_Carmi's POV_

I sighed, looking at Jeff, "you haven't told her yet, have you?" I asked. Jeff looked away, not meeting my eyes and I sighed again. "You know, when she finds out she'll either be A) pissed off or B) bawling her eyes out. Neither of which I'd prefer to see on her birthday," I said, placing my hands on my hips again.

Jeff sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I—I just couldn't tell her," he mumbled and I sighed. "Guys, matters just got worse," John said. I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. He pointed down the hall, toward the door that led to the parking lot. Coming through said door was my brother. And Jamie.

"We're so fucked." I muttered.

//

Here's the deal, ever since Violet left, our family has literally been scrambled. I don't talk to my brother, or Jeff much, unless it's necessary. Shannon's usually at home in N.C. So I'm always with Matt and John or the Hart Dynasty. And sometimes Cryme Tyme, since Violet's left, Eve and I have kinda started talking, seeing as Eve and Vio were friends.

Anyways, I had this _huge colossal _fight with my brother. We pretty much just started blaming each other for why Violet left. Though now I feel it was neither of us that caused it, at least, not as the main reasons. But it had just been the stress of trying to hold parts of the family together, when Violet was the glue that essentially attached us all and kept the peace.

She was like our mother, and when you loose that mother figure in your life, well, it's hard. Like when you and your sibling loose your mother, you loose that caring, loving, guidance figure. Like Matt and Jeff did, though their father did well with raising them. But Violet is like their mother now, even though she's younger. But still, she's that person that we all look up to, the one we need to guide us, we lost that for three whole months.

And her absence definitely effected us in the worst possible way. We didn't learn to be the peacemakers, we just started wars against each other. Hell, we've even created _sides_ something Violet sure as hell would never approve of. My friends had wilted to a very small number, if you didn't include John, because he's a boyfriend.

And now Violet's back, but things have changed so much that nothing was really fixed by her coming back. I mean, yay, we have our mother back. But it didn't change anything like I thought it would. My brother and I still weren't talking, and that wasn't my fault, or Violet's. It's just that I can't stand Jamie, when I know my brother should be with Violet.

And I can't stand Jeff, knowing that he got into a fight with Violet before she left. I guess, from what I've heard, that they made up. But it hasn't been confirmed nor denied by either Jeff or Violet. And until it is, I'll just go on like I have been. Not talking to him unless I really have to.

//

Back to present day. Shane and Jamie were heading towards us. "Hey Carmi, John, Jeff," Jamie said with a smile. "Hi Jamie," John said, being the polite gentleman that he always was. Jeff glared at Shane, then with a nod to Jamie, John, and I, walked away. That was the first evidence that he and Violet were friends again. He wouldn't talk to Shane. He's taking Violet's side.

Again with the 'sides' thing.

I bit down on my bottom lip as Jamie struck up a conversation with me while Shane and John talked. I glanced over at John and was surprised to see the anger on his face. What was going on now?

_John's POV_

I had tried to pull Shane off to the side, so that Carmi wouldn't see or hear me. I was pissed, which is odd for me, considering nothing happened to Carmi. But what he was doing mentally and emotionally to Vio...I couldn't stand by and put up with it. And me, I like to discuss my problems with the person who is causing them. So that's what I'm doing.

But the anger got the better of me. "Why is Jamie here?" I asked. Shane looked at me innocently, and let me tell you the expression is only cute when Carmi does it. "Quit bullshitting me Shane, it's not even funny." I growled. Shane met my eyes, "why can't Jamie be here?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, "because today is Violet's birthday. Do you really want to ruin it for her?" I asked.

Shane just stared at me, "did you forget it was her birthday?" I asked. Shane looked away, and I knew that he hadn't forgotten, but he had tried to. "Shane, don't just ignore her like this. You two need to talk it out, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon," I said. "But tonight, we're trying to get her back to normal, we're trying to bring the family back to it's semi-normal state, and Jamie isn't gonna help us in that mission what-so-fucking-ever," I said.

Shane looked offended, "if Violet can't deal with me having moved on, then she can't really get back to normal can she?" Shane asked. I glared at him darkly, "she doesn't deserve this shit from you. Don't show up tonight, or I'll make you regret it," I said, shoving past him, grabbing Carmi's hand and pulling her away down the hall, toward our locker room.

The locker room all of us would be sharing with Shane and Jamie. "Is Violet gonna be using our locker room?" I asked. Carmi shook her head, "she's the co-GM, she won't be with us much at all," she answered. I let out a light sigh, "good," I murmured. She looked at me weirdly, "what did you say to my brother?" she asked. "I gave him advice, and a warning," I admitted quietly. "A warning for what?" she asked.

I sighed, "I told him not to come tonight, since it's for Vio's birthday and Jamie is here. It would just be bad," I said. Carmi and I stopped walking when we came to our locker room and she studied me for a second, "it sounds like someone is being protective over his Mama Vio," she said, grinning. I sighed, "she's Violet, she's what the family needs. And she's my friend," I said.

Carmi's smile widened, "and she sees you like you're her brother, talk to her, get to know her a bit more," she said before she walked into the locker room. I stared after her for a second, that wasn't such a bad idea.

_Violet's POV_

I smiled at Teddy as I came into his office. "Vince is coming tonight, have fun with that," I said to Teddy, giving him the script that I had received earlier that day in my hotel room. Teddy nodded, "thank you Violet." he murmured, paging through the thin stack of papers. "And these are the matches for the night," I said, handing him a separate sheet of paper, I hadn't looked at either the script or the match list.

He read over the matches, eyes widening and then he turned to a certain page in the script. He cleared his throat then shuffled off to go sit on his couch. I watched him curiously and ran a hand through my hair, holding my bangs back. "So what should I wear for my first actual appearance on SmackDown?" I asked. Teddy smiled at me as I held up two outfits.

One was a low-cut red satiny top with a black skirt that went a little past mid-thigh. The second was a purple and lime-green patterned vest with a black tank-top and a jean skirt with a purple and green checkered belt. Teddy cocked his head to the side slightly and grinned, "well, Violet, I like the red one. But for your old character on screen, the purple and green one would work better," Teddy said.

I grinned and thought for a second, "which would look better for a general manager?" I asked. He smiled, "the red one," he answered. I smiled, "thank you, I'm gonna go change and then go to hair and make up," I said. He nodded and I went into the bathroom. I changed quickly then left the bathroom again. I smiled at Teddy, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," I said, heading for the door.

"Violet!" Teddy called, I popped my head back into the room. "Yeah?" I asked. "Happy birthday," he said with a nod. I smiled again, "thanks Teddy," I murmured before leaving the office and heading to hair and make up.

* * *

**Oh, and the song from the last chapter was "Happy Now" by No Doubt....**


	12. I Wish She Was Happy

**Okay, number 12, here it is!!! So, Vio's b-day is gonna last about four, maybe five more chappies..i know, it's long, but i need to fit soooo much stuff into one day, and can't do that all in like, one chappy..so, enjoy, because the b-day chapters will probably be some of the most dramatic..woo hoo for drama! i'm so mean to my poor characters...sigh Kiwi knows what i'm talking about! lol!**

**and thank you to Kiwi also for beta reading this fic! *HUGS* it means a lot!**

**you know what else means a lot? REVIEWS! so please leave one because REVIEWS=LOVE! yep yep yep! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, i love you guys to death! y'all keep me writing these fics!**

**i only own Violet....Carmi belongs to Kennedy...and uh..well, here you get to see who is going to play a new big importance to this fic..maybe not romantically...but as family..heheheheheheh, any guesses as to who???**

**oh, and let's see if anyone can guess were Vio was when she was gone..there are multiple places..let's see if you can guess a few...and of course, try to GUESS THE LYRICS! pleeeeeaaaaseee!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 12- I Wish She Was Happy**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Matt's POV_

She was here, she was home. Well, not technically home. I didn't even know if she'd been back to her house yet. First, I wanted to know where she was. That was the one fact that would matter. I mean, she didn't even give us a hint, or tell us how she would be living, where she'd be staying. It made me worried sick, not to mention the whole family went for each other's jugulars with blame knives.

I let out a sigh as I sat in our locker room. I was back, that was great, but Jeff...Jeff wouldn't be here long. My brother was pacing, continuously running his hand through his hair. Shaking his head as he walked. Back...and forth...Back...and forth.

"She doesn't know. You didn't tell her, did you?" I asked, cocking an annoyed eyebrow. Jeff sighed, "no, dammit! I didn't tell her! I couldn't! I had no idea she would be coming back now. The date was set before the whole card thing! I'm surprised Vince or Teddy or Steph haven't told her yet!" he yelled. "That's because they know she'd want to find out from you, dumbass," I growled. Jeff glared at me.

These fights just seemed to happen so often now. Everyone was on there toes, observing everyone else. Waiting for someone to mess up so you could insult them about it. I sighed, looking at my brother, "I'm sorry." I murmured. Jeff shook his head, "it's okay," he muttered. "No, no Jeff, it's not okay! Everyone is fighting and I don't even know why anymore!" I yelled as I punched the wall.

"Violet coming back didn't fix anything. It probably made life worse for her." I said just as the door opened, revealing Shannon. He cocked his head to the side. "You sure about that?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, she looked pretty happy when I just saw her. She slapped me for wishing her a happy birthday, but that's nothing new," Shannon shrugged. Jeff and I shared a look, "I can't tell her when she's happy," Jeff whined.

"Then tell Shane to talk to her, it'll fix the happy problem," I said. "Shut the fuck up Matt. Jeff, tell her now. Don't wait, and Matt, don't help. Because you'll be absolutely no fucking help when it comes to Violet's feelings," Shannon stated, keeping his voice level. I glared at him, did he know? No, as far as I knew, no one had cussed me out for what I did. So Violet hadn't told anyone. I wanted to let out a relieved sigh, but I didn't.

The door opened behind Shannon and he turned to see Shane and Jamie standing there. Shannon and Jeff shared a glance, but Shane said nothing as he and Jamie walked in and he set his bag down, then they left again. Shannon let out a sigh, "that was...awkward," he muttered. "Yeah," Jeff and I agreed simultaneously.

_Violet's POV_

I smiled as I walked down the hall, Shannon had just come to see me when I was in hair and make up. He should've known better than to wish me a happy birthday. Even though the fact that it was my birthday would usually hurt, well, I was just too happy to be around my family again to really dwell on what happened all those years ago.

I froze, just thinking about the day. That day. I shook my head, _don't think about it_. I told myself before continuing down the hall. I rounded the corner and froze, a smile growing on my face. "NO WAY!" I yelled as I looked at the figure on crutches. "MISS VIO!" he yelled back happily. "ADAM!" I squealed as I propelled myself toward him, hugging him around his waist tightly. He hugged me back with one hand, balancing on one crutch.

"Happy birthday, don't hurt me!" he said flinching. I just shook my head, "I won't hurt you, you're already injured enough," I said then pulled back, looking at him. "What are you even doing here?" I asked. He smirked, "it's your birthday, I figured there'd be an awesome party, so I had to come." he said. I laughed, "just for the booze huh?" I asked and he thought about it then shrugged and nodded, making me laugh again.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you in what? A month?" I asked. "Yeah, about a month," he said. I smiled, "I'm glad you're here, you get to see my segment with Vince," I said excitedly. He laughed, "that's my little Co-GM," he joked and I punched his chest lightly, "shut up," I muttered playfully. He rolled his eyes and placed hand where I had punched him, "oh the pain!" he said, feigning an injury. I rolled my eyes now and said, "come on, let's go."

_Shane's POV_

No. Fucking. Way. She had been with Adam the whole time? Oh god. I swallowed closing my eyes, _please say that was all a dream._ I wished. But when I opened my eyes, I was still in the hall. And off in the distance was Violet, walking hand in hand with one Adam Copeland.

No, she couldn't have moved on. I stared, mouth opened as she leaned her head on the blond's shoulder as he walked with just one crutch.

I wished I could rip that crutch out from under him.

_Adam's POV_

She looked better. No...she looked _soooooo _much better than when I first saw her in California. I watched her as she walked ahead of me and opened the door to Teddy's office. It was weird, I'm used to seeing her backstage either in her ring attire, or kicking one of the other Divas' asses. Right now, she was walking in tall bright red heels, a black suit skirt, and a red dressy low-cut top.

She looked sexy, even I had to admit that. But, I'm the only person that knows _everything _that's going on with her. I knew, everything, I was the first person she told about Matt proposing to her, as far as I knew, no one else had any clue about it. Which also means, I'm the only person who knows why she left in the first place.

And Shane, well, Shane is just a fucking retard for hurting Violet the way he did, and now has again. Proposing to Jamie. God, that disgusts me. Why would you go for Jamie, when you could have Violet. She's smart, sexy, strong, sensitive...and a bunch of other words that begin with 's' as well as other letters. Let's just say, she appealed to my likings strongly. And if the circumstances were different, and her love life wasn't so messed up, I'd ask her out, and hope that there were some real feelings there.

But, the circumstances are the way they are, and it doesn't look like they're about to change. Like her feelings for Shane, those sure as hell aren't gonna change, even though he's hurt her over and over and over and over, you get the point, again. She didn't deserve to get her heart broken. Again. And even though when I'm around her, I try to make her laugh and smile. But I know I can't fix her. No matter what I do, the only person who could really change the way she feels inside is Shane. I wish I could mend her broken heart, but it's really not my place. But I wanted it to be.

I want to be her new big brother, like Damien. I want to be that safe harbor she comes running to when things get bad. If I can't have her like a girlfriend, then I want her like a sister or best friend, if that makes sense at all. I want her to know, I'll be there for her. Nothing she says or does will make me think less of her. She could trust me.

She looked back at me from the doorway, and motioned for me to follow her. I grinned as I hobbled toward her and into the office. Teddy looked up at me, smiled, and nodded before going back to what he had been reading. She led me over to the couch Teddy wasn't sitting on. We sat there and talked until it was showtime. I grinned at her and winked, being flirty was my nature, as she stood, pulling down her skirt. She rolled her eyes, knowing that's how I always acted.

"I'll see you later," she said, pecking my cheek before leaving the office with Teddy

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter;**_

_**Mean by Pink  
**_


	13. Questions and Attention

**Alright, here's a chappy ahead of schedule, a treat for y'all..the next chappy is already written as well..i'm about to send it to Kiwi..so soon there will be another...umm..still Vio's b-day..and it's gonna keep going and going...so, yeah..but it's gonna be great..lol...one word..**

**karaoke**

**yes, that's what they're doing for Vio's b-day...lol..anywho..please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL! Yes, another! Uhh, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing! y'all rock!**

**I only own Violet..Carmi belongs to Kennedy**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 13- Questions and Attention_**

* * *

"_**Oh hell yes//I'm a nervous wreck."**_

_

* * *

Violet's POV_

Teddy and I were waiting backstage. The fireworks had just gone off, signaling SmackDown had begun. Now we were just waiting for our cue, well, Teddy's. I was just going to go out there and stand behind him, and watch. Teddy kept giving me worried glances, making my eyebrows furrow. What was up? I ran a hand through my hair, brushing my bangs aside.

"Flora," a voice said. I grinned before turning and seeing Mark standing there. "Marky!" I said happily, hugging him. He hugged me back, "what do you and Teddy have planned for us tonight?" he asked with a smirk. I pursed my lips and tried not to smile, "oh..only hell on Earth," I answered sarcastically. Mark chuckled, "right...because you're so evil," he replied back, just as sarcastic. I shot him a playful glare.

"So, I heard you were hanging out with Copeland earlier," he said, cocking an eyebrow curiously. I bit my lip, trying not to smile, "yeah, I was," I answered. "Care to elaborate on the subject?" he asked. "What is there to be said? Adam and I are friends," I said. "Friends huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "trust me Mark, there's nothing going on between him and I. He was there when I needed someone who didn't know everything. Someone who'd just listen," I said.

He studied me for a second, then nodded. "Someone you haven't know since childhood, that can't read you like the back of their hand. I get it Flora. And I trust you know what you're doing," he said. I smiled and nodded, hugging him again. "Mr. Long, Miss Pierce, it's time," a stage hand said. Teddy looked at me and I nodded. "I'll see you later Marky, I gotta go,"I said with a smile.

He nodded and let me go. Teddy's music started up and he walked out, Jeff and Punk were in the ring. Once Teddy was on stage, Something In Your Mouth by Nickelback started up and I walked out, smirking at Teddy's face. I motioned for him to carry on with what he had been about to do. I hadn't been paying any attention to what Jeff and Punk were saying. "Tonight, it will be CM Punk versus Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight Championship, in a cage match, where the loser leaves the WWE," Teddy announced.

My eyes widened, and I had to force myself to stay into character. I breahted deeply, hopefully the camera wasn't watching me. Jeff looked up at me, his eyes connecting with mine. I swallowed and shook my head slightly, running a hand through my hair.

_(meanwhile)_

_Carmi's POV_

"Mama's gonna kill him." Shannon stated. "That's what I've been saying for the past ten damn minutes!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out exasperatedly. "Sorry Car, I wasn't listening," Shannon apologized. I rolled my eyes at him, looking back at the screen. Jeff and Punk were in the ring, chatting it up about the match they were going to 'compete' in tonight. The one in which Jeff would lose, and leave the WWE.

It was all preplanned. He's wanted to leave for months, turned in his notice a while ago. But Vio wasn't here when all that happened, so she has no idea. Until now...I gulped when Teddy's music started up, followed by Violet's new entrance theme. It didn't quite fit her, but hey, it sounded good. I bit down on my bottom lip in anticipation. Violet looked like she wasn't even paying attention. Which was probably the case.

John took my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked at him gratefully and pecked my lips before focusing on Teddy, who was speaking. "Tonight, it will be CM Punk versus Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight Championship, in a cage match, where the loser leaves the WWE." The recognition of the situation dawned on Violet's face as she finally listened to what was being said. She paled, and then tried to cover it up. Which was very professional of her.

Teddy and Violet stayed out for a few more minutes, as Punk and Jeff played it up. Once the show cut to commercial, I'm sure Violet rushed backstage. There was a knock at the door, it was open already. I looked over and saw Adam standing there. I heard my brother growl and my eyebrows furrowed. What the hell? "Adam?" Matt asked. "Hey, Carmi, you mind coming with me. Violet's going to need someone of the same gender to calm her down," he said.

Okay, confusing much. Why did Adam care? I shook away the questioning thoughts, looking at the family confused. They all shrugged simultaneously. I looked at Shannon. Chances were, he knew more than anyone else when it came to Vio. Wrong, he looked just as confused as I felt. With a small sigh, I let go of John's hand and walked out into the hall with Adam.

I glanced over at the tall blond as we ambled along down the hall. The ambling was his fault, he was on crutches, forcing us to go at a slow-ish pace. We got to the gorilla position just in time to see Violet slap Jeff.

_(back to where Vio's POV left off)_

I couldn't believe it, at all. I mean, in my head I could put the pieces together, yes. But still, it was hard to believe. But, think about it. CM Punk is the most hated heel on Smackdown at the moment, people watch him just to argue with his view. Which aren't that bad when you think about them, Creative just has him say things in an insulting way. But he didn't before...

Anyways, and then there's Jeff. He lost his title, has been around for over ten years, and is just one of many well-loved babyfaces. Which one is more needed? I think it's safe to say; Jeff would be leaving.

I snapped back into reality as the show wen to commercial. I quickly turned on my heel and walked backstage, ignoring Jeff who was calling my name as he walked hurriedly up the ramp. I shook my head as I let out a frustrated yell when I was in the safety of the gorilla position. Mark was standing there, he had known too. But he had thought I had known.

He pulled me into a hug but I angrily pushed him away. "Not now Mark." I muttered. He studied me for a second, then nodded. "Violet," it was Jeff's voice. My shoulder-blades tightened together as my back straightened. Why did he have to come after me? Didn't he realize I didn't want to talk to him right now? Did he know that he was disappointing me?

He placed a hand on my shoulder and spun me around. "Baby V...." he trailed off, seeing my pissed off expression. "What Jeff?" I asked. "Don't be mad at me about me leaving. This just isn't exactly what I want anymore. The schedule is crazy, it's getting to hectic for me," he said. I narrowed my eyes, he thought I was angry that he was _leaving. _

That was _so NOT _the case. "Jeff, personally, I'm for what ever you think is best. If you think leaving is what's right for you, then fine, leave. Go." I paused and he looked confused. "But what pisses me off is that you never said a word to me. At all, I've been back since Sunday. And I didn't find out till the fans did publicly. Jeff, i'm like a damn sister to you! I think I deserved to know before the rest of the world!" I couldn't help it, I yelled.

He was stunned, then glared slightly. "I swear you get angry over the stupidest things," he scoffed. Now I glared. "What?" I asked. "You're getting angry because I didn't tell you. Maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make the situation all about you. If you had known then you would have been going around saying 'oh, my friend is leaving. Everybody have pity on me. Love me because i'm a fucking whore who left the man I loved. And now i'm pissed because he moved on.'" he said, trying to imitate my voice.

I heard the crowd that had formed around us all suck in their breath simultaneously. I didn't get why until I realized I had just raised my hand and backhanded Jeff across the face. I stared at him, disregarding my own shock, and focusing on the anger that was still there. He had said the wrong damn things. We had just made up. And he just had to go and ruin it.

"Whoa, Vi, chill," Adam's low voice said in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist and hobbled backwards on one crutch, pulling me with him. Carmi helped him drag me away. I spat on the ground in front of Jeff. "Go to hell." was all I said before I turned and pushed past Adam and Carmi.

Tears started rolling down my face. Why did Jeff's words have to hit home, why did they have to make sense? Why did they have to be the truth? Was that all I was being, an attention magnet who lived off the pity of others? I was a complete wreck now as I walked into Teddy's office. I grabbed my iPod out of my bag, put the buds in my ears, then exited the room. I started walking, not caring where I was going. As long as no one tried to talk to me, I would be okay.

Because I couldn't deal with all of this, not on my fucking birthday.


	14. Confrontations

**Well, here we are again..though you guys probably aren't complaining..I hope you guys enjoy this chappy...I know my Vio and Carmi Muses sure as hell did...hehe.**

**Keep guessing the lyrics please! I only own Violet..Carmi belongs to Kennedy!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL! PLLLEEASSSSEEE!**

**READ ON & ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 14- Confrontations

* * *

**_

"_**She wants to know am I still a slut?"

* * *

**_

_Adam's POV_

"Vi-Vi,come out come out wherever you are?" I muttered under my breath, shuffling along on my crutches. Carmi and I had split up to look for Violet. She just had to disappear, with her iPod. I noticed it was gone, I'm observant. I sighed to myself as I kept walking along. Hopefully she had calmed herself down and wasn't curled up in a corner somewhere. I'd seen too much of that. Stupid, stupid Matt.

I stopped walking when I heard a voice. "_Play something sweet, play something mellow. Play something I can sink my teeth in like Jello. Play something I can understand. Play me some brickyard blues. Play something sweet and make it funky. Just let me lay back and grin like a monkey. Play something I can understand. Play me some brickyard blues." _I grinned, I had found her. She was singing one of her all time favorite songs, Play Something Sweet(Brickyard Blues) by Three Dog Night.

She had a beautiful voice, and she actually sang a lot. When she stayed with me, she'd sing while she was cleaning my house. I guess her voice made up for the fact that her cooking skills were really limited. She said that she could burn pretty much anything, but I told her what to do, and she actually made lasagna. And it tasted good.

I was about to round the corner to bring her into view when I heard another voice and I jolted back, out of sight. "Violet," the voice said. After a few seconds, which I'm guessing is the time where Violet realized someone was trying to talk to her and she took out her ear phones. I waited, I didn't know who the second voice belonged to. But it didn't sound friendly. "Jamie?" Violet sounded a little surprised that Jamie was talking to her.

But now I knew who it was, Shane's Jamie. His fiancée. Great, just what Vio needs. A run in with his whore. "Yeah, that's my name," Jamie said. I rolled my eyes. "Well, rude much," Violet said, imitating Jamie's voice. I couldn't help but chuckle, that's Violet for ya. Not intimidated at all.

"You know what whore, just shut up. Shane is over you, he's marrying me. Which means he never really loved you. Or you just weren't enough for him," Jamie said. My eyes widened, if there was one thing Vio hated, it was being called a whore/slut/ho etc. She was okay with being called a bitch, because she knew she was one. But all that other stuff, oh uh-uh. Don't do that. I listened. "So, you should just move on. Stop drooling over _my man_. Because he doesn't need you to satisfy him. Because I can do that," she said, exaggerating that whole last sentence.

"Slu-ut," I sang under my breath. "Jamie, you w-," I stepped out into the hall before Violet and Jamie attacked each other. "Babe, what's going on?" I asked, only using one crutch so I could put an arm around her. She glanced at me, surprised for a second then realized what I was doing and sighed quietly in defeat. She looked back at Jamie, "I have moved on, why are you even worrying? It makes you look and sound insecure," and with that, Violet turned, grabbing my hand and walked away. I followed her, smirking at Jamie.

"Call Carmi, tell her I found you," I said as I grabbed my other crutch and we started walking back to Teddy's office. She nodded and pulled out her phone, "Baby Hurricane," she said. I heard yelling and Vio winced slightly then smiled at me innocently. I rolled my eyes with a smile. I saw her go red and knew Carmi said something. "NO!" Violet exclaimed, then covered her mouth, glancing at me. I raised my eyebrows and she mouthed 'nothing.' I chuckled, girls.

After she hung up with Carmi she looked at me. "Uh...thanks, fighting with her probably wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do," I said. "Yeah, you're welcome," I said. "You didn't have to do that," she said quietly. "But I did, because you're my friend," I said, leaning on my crutches to give her a one-armed hug. She laughed before wrapping her arms around my waist.

She'd probably never realize it, but she fit perfectly in my arms. I rested my chin on the top of her head and squeezed her shoulders, "you okay?" I asked. She nodded before pulling away. "Aw, look, a slut and a man-whore, aren't they just meant to be?" a voice said mockingly. Violet's head snapped up, she knew the voice. I knew the voice. This was no bueno.

Michelle McCool with Maria and Layla in tow, were walking down the hall toward us. I sighed and Violet growled under her breath, involuntarily flexing her healed leg. I squeezed her shoulder and she glanced at me gratefully but I saw the anger in her eyes. I wasn't gonna hold her back from this fight. Two of those bitches deserved what was coming to them.

"I mean, I don't think we have to ask. But I want to," Maria said, giggling before questioning, "are you still a no-good slut?" Violet bit on the inside of her cheek. I leaned closer to her, using my arm to bring her head closer to mine, "punch her out," I whispered in her ear. She nodded before I let her go, she threw me her phone "call Carmi, she wants in on this," and then dove at Michelle, who was also on crutches. I smirked as she was tackled off of them.

I flipped open Vio's phone, finding Carmi in her contacts and pressed send. "Hello, why are you calling again Vio?" she asked. "Uh, it's Adam," I said. "Oh, uh, what's up?" she asked. "Vio just attacked McSlut, you might want to come and have some fun with her," I said. "Give me five seconds," she said quickly before hanging up. I chuckled as less than two minutes later I heard her yell. "HEY SLUTS, COME AND FUCK WITH THE BITCHES BEST FRIEND!" I laughed at that as Violet punched Maria right in the face.

I smirked as Violet kicked Layla right in the face, looking like a female Shawn Michaels. How she did that in a skirt and heels, I do not know. Carmi, in her ring gear, speared Michelle to the ground and started punching her. After the two Southern Belles' beat down on them for a good ten minutes the three women escaped, disappearing down the hall. "Ha, and Vince won't suspend me for that whores!" Violet called after them, whipping her hair out of her face.

God she looked hot right then. Her top falling off her shoulder, she had her skirt hiked up and she was bending over slightly, one hand on her knees, the other motioning for Michelle and Maria to come back. Carmi came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders, "we kicked ass Vio," she said and Violet smirked. "We sure as hell did, good to have my partner in crime back," she said, straightening up and high-fiving Carmi. They both giggled before hugging each other.

I smirked at them, they were so close. Like sisters, it was cute. "Carmi, Vio, Adam?" a voice called down the hall. We all turned and looked up, Shannon, John, and Matt stood there. Shannon had been the one who yelled. Shane appeared behind them. "Mama are you okay?" Shannon asked rushing up to Violet. "Yeah, is my lips bleeding?" she asked, touching her lip. "No...I just can tell when somethings happened with you," he said with a smile, which Vio returned.

Then Shannon's eyebrows furrowed, "why would your lip be bleeding?" he asked. Violet ducked her head. "Carmi and I got into a fight with _the bitch _and her two sluts," she answered quietly. I rolled my eyes, and so did Shannon. Matt and John checked on Carmi while Shane just stood back. I glared at him, he better not go anywhere near Violet right now.

* * *

**Lyrics from the last chapter:**

**West Coast Smoker; Fall Out Boy  
**


	15. And We're Out

**Short-ish chappy....oh well...we're getting close to the actual B-day celebration...just a few more chappies..hehehe! so ENJOY**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! much love! VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**thank you Kiwi for beta-reading this fic! I own Vio...Kennedy owns Carmi...uhhh, that's all i think!**

**READ ON!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- GUESS THE LYRICS!  
**

* * *

_**You're the One **_

_**Chapter 15- And We're Out**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**It's too bad//Too late, so wrong, so long//It's too bad we had no time to rewind, let's walk, let's talk//Let's talk. You left without saying goodbye, although I'm sure you tried."

* * *

**_

_Shane's POV_

Adam's glare just confirmed what Jamie told me. He was being protective of Violet. It made my blood boil thinking that she was with him. Of all people, why Adam? Why not Shannon or Jay. I mean, Shannon would make tons of sense. And there was a rumor going around all those months ago that she was with Jay. But Adam, I didn't even know they were friends, or that they even liked each other.

But it's just that, she knows the stories. She knows even though Matt and Adam are okay sorta-friends, that Matt doesn't really trust him. I glared as Vio hugged Adam, laughing at something he said to her. What a sleezeball.

_Shannon's POV_

I smiled as I watched Vio fool around with Adam, John, and Carmi. Now she looked happier, though soon, she'd probably go back to either being angry or sad. Jeff's match was next. She laughed as John whispered something in her ear. And soon she was on the ground laughing. She wasn't wearing her Co-GM outfit anymore. She was in a pair of ripped jeans and a loose fitting black t-shirt that said 'I love potatoes.' When I asked her what the shirt was all about she had just shrugged.

So, it seemed a little obvious that Adam knew where she had been the past three months. I'd have to talk to him later, or now, seeing as Teddy just came in and asked to speak to Violet. She left telling us she'd be back in a minute and I walked over to Adam. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked. Adam raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I'm guessing you wanna step outside," he said and I nodded. We both left the room, followed by Jeff and Punk, who were heading out for their match. Punk, recently had become part of the family kinda. He got along well with John and Matt. So, he as here a lot.

"Uh..." I trailed off, deciding whether I should just come out and ask or..something else. "Look Shannon, I know what you want to ask me. And, honestly, it's not information to tell. If you want to find out what happened to make Violet leave, and what happened while she was gone, ask her," Adam said. I looked up at him and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I blew out a breath, "alright, I guess I'll have to," I muttered.

Adam frowned at me, getting serious, "She's gonna need you, and you're whole family. She's strong, I know and is pretty independent. But she stays strong because of you. That's why Shane, Jeff, and Matt are messing everything up in my eyes," he said. I stared at him, replaying his words over again in my head. My eyebrows furrowed, "what did Matt ever do?" he asked. Adam stepped back, "like I said, ask her, it's not for me to say," he replied. I frowned and let out a frustrated groan. "I wish things weren't so complicated," I sighed.

After a few seconds we heard Jeff's music and we both sighed. We were quiet standing there. After a while Adam looked at me, remembering something. "Oh yeah, Jay and I already planned it. Tonight we're taking Vio out to karaoke." And with that he nodded to me and walked away.

Karaoke? Really?

_Violet's POV_

I stood backstage with Teddy, he had finished his promo with Vince before the main event and had come to get me. He handed me my script for next week. I looked down at it, flipping through the pages. I actually had lines next week, with Vince, Teddy, and a few other guys. I looked up when someone walked past. Jeff, he was heading directly to the tunnel. When he got there he nodded to one of the tech guys and his music started up.

I shook my head. Teddy looked at me, "I'm guessing from the way you reacted earlier that Jeff never told you," he said quietly. "Not a word." I murmured, flipping through the matches for next week. After a few minutes of silence after Punk's music started up and he went out, Teddy turned to me again.

"Vince wants to meet with you, he has something important he wants to plan for the 10th anniversary episode," Teddy said. I raised my eyebrows, "that's over a month away," I said. He shrugged, "I know, I'm just relaying the message to you," he answered. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, closing the script. What did Vince want to talk about with me for a show that was a month away?

I tried not to get my hopes up.

//

I looked up at the screen, hearing Jeff's voice. He had lost and now he was standing in the ring, looking at the fans. I sighed, knowing what was coming. His heartfelt 'goodbye for now' speech. I pressed my lips together. Jeff began to walk up the ramp I walked over to the tunnel where Punk and Mark were waiting. There's was a note on my script for next week, telling me I'd be taking care of telling the tech crew what to do, and I'd be letting the superstars know when they were to do a certain thing.

I got a headset and nodded with a smile to the tech guy who handed it to me. "And cue Punk's entrance," I said, motioning for Punk to get out there he nodded and then did so. Nailing Jeff in the back. "Cue lights off...cue bell...cue fog...cue Undertaker," I said as the lights went out and Mark walked out the tunnel. I waited a few seconds, checking on the monitor making sure he was out here, "cue lights on," I said into the headset. The lights snapped on. Mark was out there and then he choke slammed Punk. I smiled at the tech crew again. "Cue end show," I said, "and we're out."

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chap-**_

**_Otherside~ Red Hot Chili Peppers_**


	16. We're Going Out Tonight

_**Alright, looky here! an update that is on time!!! i have no idea when i'll be able to get the next one up...probably not until after Halloween...cuz from now on i'm gonna be focusing on my Halloween Oneshot and my collab Halloween short series with Kiwi! so! yeah! oh, thank you Kiwi for beta-reading this so quickly! lots of love to ya girly! uhhh ENJOY**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! guess the lyrics! uhhh, yeah....VOTE ON MY POLL! thanks!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 16- We're Going Out Tonight**_

* * *

**_"I'm going out tonight//feeling alright//gonna let it all hang out."_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Matt's POV_

I smirked watching Violet as she ended the show on headset. She looked like she belonged there, controlling the show and how it went. I leaned against the wall, watching as she took the headset off and shook her hair out around her shoulders. I've messed up so badly, so many times. Now she won't even talk to me, let alone look at me.

It was frustrating, loving someone who didn't love you. And then knowing that the person she loves doesn't reciprocate those feelings any longer. I looked over to see two blonds walking towards Violet. Adam and Jay, both were pretty smitten with Vio. Not something I was completely happy with, especially Adam.

Violet laughed and high fived him just as Jeff, Punk, and Mark all came backstage. She smiled at Mark, hugging him, and she even hugged Phil. But she sent Jeff a disapproving head shake. Jay put an arm around her shoulders and the trio walked away down the hall. "Hey man, we're going out for Violet's birthday, you coming?" Shannon asked, placing a hand on my shoulder from behind.

I pressed my lips together, thinking of all the reasons as to why I should go, and why I shouldn't go.

//

_Violet's POV_

"Vio, wait up," a voice said. I turned to see Adam, Jay, and John walking down the hall toward me. "Hey boys," I greeted as they caught up. I smiled as both Jay and John placed their arms across my shoulders while Adam walked on the other side of Jay with his crutches. "So, what's up?" I asked as we headed toward Teddy's office. "Well..." Adam said, trailing off.

I cocked an eyebrow, leaning forward to look over at him. He grinned, "we are going out to a club and we're gonna make you have fun! And you will have fun!" He yelled, pointing one hand at me, pausing on his crutches. I rolled my eyes, smirking, "don't have to tell me twice," I said before my lips curled into a huge smile. The guys smiled back at me, glad I was happy.

"So, you need to go get ready, we'll come by your office in a half hour," John said. I nodded as we stopped outside the door to the office. "I guess I'll see you guys in a half hour," I said. They nodded, each hugging me, before heading off. I opened the door to the office and walked in. Teddy was sitting in there. He looked up at me and smiled slightly, "you going out?" he asked. I nodded, "yeah, the guys want to," I said. He grinned and stood up, "well I'm gonna head out, I'll see you at the meeting for the GM's on Tuesday," he said. I nodded, hugging him, "bye Teddy."

I stood in the bathroom, looking at myself. I was ready, with five minutes to spare, if the guys were actually gonna wait 30 minutes. I tried to think of where they were gonna take me. Well, they said a club....but there is definitely an ulterior motive to taking me to the club. I shrugged, as long as I was with the family it'd be fun, I'm sure. I smiled at my reflection, fixing a strand of my hair into place. It was straightened and I had pinned my bangs into one of those bump things.

I stepped back so I could examine my outfit in the mirror. I was dressed to kill, if I dared to be so arrogant. I had on a pair of extremely tight gray skinny jeans and a low-cut, lace-trimmed black tank top with a red mini-hoodie. And of course the outfit was tied together with red high heels. I grabbed my red and black checkered belt and looped that through my jeans and I was ready.

I heard a knock on the door, "It's open!" I called and I heard the door open seconds later. "Vi-vi!" I smirked hearing Adam call to me, using my nickname he gave to me. "I'm coming, chill," I said as I grabbed my purse and cellphone off the bathroom counter then walked into the room. I swear Adam's jaw almost hit the floor. I smirked at him, winking suggestively before walking past him out the door. "Come on my Canadian friend!" I called to him as I headed down the hall.

"Wait up for the man on crutches!" he yelled making me giggle as I stopped, placing my hands on my hips and turned to wait for him to catch up to me. "Come on Cripple," I said with a smirk and he sent me a fake-glare. I just shrugged, "it's true," I muttered innocently before we started walking again. "Where are we going, exactly?" I asked, not sure which direction to walk in. "Parking lot," Adam said and I nodded, turning right.

I held the door open for him and he glared at me, for real this time and I laughed. I saw the group of people going with us standing by my car, I had told Vince that I didn't need to arrive and leave in a limo. Only at pay per views. That made him laugh but he agreed and instead just sent a town car or something along those lines.

The group consisted of; Carmi, John, Shannon, Jeff, Melina, Eve, Nattie, Davey, TJ, Jay, Chris, Punk, Glen, Mark, Jayson and Shad. I smiled at them as they all looked over at us as we approached. "Hey guys," I greeted. "The birthday girl has arrived!" Nattie and Mel exclaimed, making me laugh and roll my eyes. "So where are we going?" I asked. "You're riding with us," Carmi said, motioning to her, John, Shannon, and Adam. I nodded, "Cool, let's go!" I said with a wide smile.

Everyone else chuckled and left to their respective carpools. And we headed off to the club.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chap-**_

_**Too Bad~ Nickelback  
**_


	17. Acts 1 & 2

_**Alright time for the a/n! **_

_**Personally, i'm loving the next few chappies(the karaoke ones) and just fyi, there are gonna be several more chapters for the night...ummmm...obviously i own none of the songs they sing...ummm...please guess the lyrics because it's THAT kind of chappy!**_

_**yes, the one where if you're the first person to correctly guess the song the lyrics belong to, you get a Superstar/OC oneshot written by ME! duh...anyways..so guess away! it's two different parts of the song..just so ya know**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! i love you guys!**_

_**thanks to my wonderful beta, KIWI! love ya girl! uhhh, VOTE on my POLL! thanks to everyone who already has! **_

_**i only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy..**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 17- Acts 1 & 2**_

* * *

"_**So let's party and have some fun, yeah//(it's your birthday)//we'll dance off til the morning comes, yeah//...//Oh we'll be laughing and singing and grooving on the way//with smiles upon our face."**_

_***A*

* * *

**_

_Violet's POV_

My jaw dropped and I instantly turned in my seat to glare at Adam. I was sitting in the passenger seat, while Shannon was driving. Carmi was sandwiched between Adam and her boyfriend. "What?" Adam asked innocently, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, "karaoke!? Addy, I thought that was our little secret?" I said, sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. Now he rolled his eyes, "You never made me pinkie swear to keep it a secret!" he exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes, "you're so immature sometimes. No wonder Ashton acts like she does, she grew up around _you_," I said, pointing one of my manicured nails at him. He sent me a playful glare then stuck his tongue out at me. "How old are you? Five?" I asked. "Six, thank you very much!" he said. I rolled my eyes again as I opened up the car door and got out. While Adam tried to get out of the car but before he could I snatched his crutches away from him.

He sent me a glare and I snickered at him. "Who's the dominant immature one now, Cripple?" I asked with a smirk as I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head, "I will not admit it! I am the almighty immature one!" he said. I turned to walk away with his crutches. "Wait! I'll do it! I'll say it! Just give me my crutches back!" he yelled.

I turned back to him, "say it first, then you get the crutches," I said. He sighed, "You, Vi-Vi are the dominant almighty immature one. I am only second best," he said sadly. "Good boy," I said, patting his blond head before giving him his crutches and skipping over to join Mel, Eve, and Nattie.

_Carmi's POV_

Shannon turned to me, "and I thought you were the immature one," he said, cocking an eyebrow at me. I laughed and looped my arm through John's. Adam hobbled over to us. "I still don't see how Violet is more immature than you," Jay said, shaking his head at Adam. Adam grinned. John looked over at him, "how did you know about the whole karaoke thing?" he asked.

Adam looked up at him and shrugged, "we went to a karaoke bar once I was able to walk around with just crutches," he answered. I narrowed my eyes, that answer didn't really help. But, Violet had been with Adam. Why? Well, why did Vio leave in the first place?

Both are very good questions, that none of us can answer except Adam and Violet. And Adam wasn't giving out any information. So one of us would just have to ask Violet. John went ahead into the club with Jay and Adam to go get a bunch of tables for our group. I looked over at Shannon, who was walking beside me, quietly, thinking.

"I really want to know why Violet left and why she was with Adam," I said. Shannon looked up from his thoughts to me. "I asked Adam and he said he couldn't tell me. That I'd have to ask Violet myself. I'm going to in a few minutes, once we're inside," he answered. I nodded, good. Chances are she was most likely to talk to Shannon out of the rest of us. We walked into the club last.

I smiled seeing Violet at the bar. "Wait a while, let her get a few drinks in her system before you ask," I told Shannon before heading over to Violet. "Hey Mama Vio," I said, sliding up beside her on the bar stool. "Hey," she said as she held up a shot. I nodded and she ordered a second one for me. The bartender slid it my way and I sent him a nod. I turned in my seat to face Violet and I saw the cheesy 'I did something' look on her face.

"What did you do?" I asked. "Take the shot first," she said. I sighed, "anything for the birthday girl," I muttered before we both downed our shots. "We're singing karaoke first," she said. I looked at her, wide-eyed. "What?" I asked. "How did you do that so fast?" I questioned. She laughed, "The song popped into my head when we pulled up and when I got in I signed us up. But I needed some alcohol in me to be able to get up on stage and do this. You ready?" she asked.

I swallowed and nodded slowly, "one second," I said as I motioned to the bartender for another shot. Violet laughed at me, calling for one as well. We downed our shots then we slipped off the barstools and headed for the stage. "Uh...what song is it?" I asked. She giggled, "Redneck Woman," she answered. I grinned giggling, "that is fucking perfect," I said.

She giggled, "I know, let's fucking rock this bar!" she yelled as she hopped up onto the stage, disregarding the stairs. I went up the stairs and followed her to the middle of the stage where we took the microphones. "Sing it, baby!" she whispered making me break down into giggles.

_Shannon's POV_

I watched as Carmi and Vio laughed up on the stage, they had both just taken a shot and were now going to be the first of the group to sing karaoke. I'd never heard Vio sing before, that I can remember. So I was intrigued. I glanced over and saw Adam smirking at Violet who was grinning back at him as she began to dance to the music. I laughed recognizing the song. "You first," Vio said, motioning to Carmi. Carmi laughed and nodded.

"Well I ain't never been the Barbie doll type. No I can't swig that sweet champagne. I'd rather drink beer all night," Vio handed Carmi a beer and she took a sip before continuing, "In a tavern or a honky tonk, or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate. I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid, and Strait. Some people look down on me but I don't give a shit," Violet laughed at that. "I'll stand barefoot in my own front yard with a baby on my hip cause I'm a redneck woman I ain't no high class broad. I'm just a product of my raising I say hey y'all and yee-haw. And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long. And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song. So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country. Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah." she sang to which Violet replied with a loud "Hell yeah."

I leaned forward in my seat, Violet was getting ready for her part. "Victoria's secret, well their stuffs real nice. Oh but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price. And still look sexy just as sexy as those models on TV. No I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me." she turned around and shook her ass and I laughed. "You might think I'm trashy, a little to hard core," Vio and Carmi bumped knuckles. Then she turned to the crowd. "But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door!"

She began bopping to the music and walking around the stage. The Divas were right in front of the stage dancing. "I'm a redneck woman I ain't no high class broad. I'm just a product of my raising. I say hey y'all and yee-haw. And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long. And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song. So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country. Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me. Hell yeah." All the Divas responded screaming, "hell yeah." Violet laughed.

The two women on stage turned to face each other as they sang the last chorus, "I'm a redneck woman I ain't no high class broad. I'm just a product of my raising. And I say hey y'all and yee-haw. And I keep my Christmas lights on on my front porch all year long. And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song. So here's to all my sister out there keeping it country. Let me get a big hell yeah from the redneck girls like me." they sang together. "Hell yeah!" Carmi yelled. "Hell yeah!" Violet yelled as the two of them laughed. They pointed to the Divas. "Hell yeah!" they both yelled and the whole crowd yelled, "Hell yeah!" Violet and Carmi gave each other a one-armed hug, "I said hell yeah..." Violet finished, really belting it out.

I sat there with my jaw gaping. No way did I just hear what I heard. "She's amazing, right?" Adam asked. I looked over at him as he took a swig of his beer. "Uh...yeah," I said, unable to find other words to explain it. Violet and Carmi came over to us, John instantly wrapped his arms around Carmi. Violet sat down at the table between Adam and I, across from Jay, Phil, and Chris. "Damn Vio," Jay laughed. She smiled widely at us, "did we sound good?" she asked. I nodded, "damn good, Mama," I said.

She smiled, "good, cause you're next," she said, pushing my shoulder. I looked at her surprised. "What?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows, "you heard me, get your ass up there," she said. I sighed, defeated as I got up and headed for the stage. The music started up and I laughed at her selection, shaking my head at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "point to who you're singing about," she called, making me laugh more before I started singing.

_Violet's POV_

"She said she's going out with her girlfriends. Margaritas at the Holiday Inn. Lord have mercy, my only thought; was tequila makes her clothes fall off." Shannon sang and I laughed when he pointed at Carmi and me. I smacked Carmi on the arm, "he sooo remembers the graduation party!" I laughed. Adam cocked an eyebrow at me as Shannon continued singing in the background.

"Graduation party?" Adam asked. "Yeah, it was before I took my first job with the WWE. I had just graduated from college and the gang threw me a party. Carmi and I got suuuppper wasted and ended up doing a strip show for the guys and to top it all off we started making out. The guys have been warned to _never _bring it up." I explained Carmi nodded. "Not that we remember doing any of that stuff. It's just what we've been told," she put in.

"Aren't there any pictures?" Adam asked. Carmi and I shook our heads, "none," I stated. Adam scoffed, "weird." he muttered. "What, do you want to see some pics of Vio half naked?" Carmi asked, lifting her eyebrows at the blond Canadian. He turned a light shade of red and shook his head fiercely. "No comment for Adam," Jay laughed.

I laughed along with the men before looking back at Shannon, he was still singing, the Divas all interacting with him. It was good that all of us, well almost all of us, were here and having fun. "She don't mean nothing-she's just having fun. Tomorrow she'll say oh what have I done. Her friends will joke about the stuff she lost. Yeah tequila makes her clothes fall off. Oh tequila makes her clothes fall off. Oh tequila makes her clothes fall off." Shannon finished off before bowing. The Divas clapped and cheered for him which made Carmi and I giggle.

Carmi looked over at me, "tonight is gonna be so much fun." she stated. I nodded with a grin.

Yeah, it was.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Man! I Feel Like A Woman~ Shania Twain  
_**


	18. Acts 3 & 4

**_Sorry that this chappy is kinda short...If i kept going with what was supposed to happen next, this chapter would be EXTREMELY long, so i broke it into two parts..mmmmhmmmm....So, more drama in the next chappy! *GASP* i know, drama...._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys are awesome!_**

**_thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this! you rock my e-sis!_**

**_One thing left to say.....PACQUIAO WON!!!!!_**

**_yep, that was it.._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- vote on my poll, and guess the lyrics (thanks Kiwi for the multiple lyric ideas!)  
_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 18- Acts 3 & 4

* * *

**_

"_**I'm not a perfect person//there's many things I wish I didn't do//but I continue learning//I never meant to do those things to you."

* * *

**_

_Violet's POV_

I laughed as Adam prodded me again. "Go Vi-Vi," he whined. Punk, Jay, Jericho, John, and Shannon all laughed. Carmi was over with Eve and Melina, looking at the song lists. Adam kept pestering me. I looked at him, "If I go up there. Then so are you," I said, pointing at him. His eyebrows furrowed, "...I don't trust you." he said. I smirked, "I will go up there and sing, if you and Chris go up there and sing _I'm Too Sexy_," I said, grinning widely.

Adam's jaw dropped, "Nope. No, not happening." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. I raised my eyebrows. "Then Nope. No, I'm not going up there," I said, mocking his voice and crossing my arms over my chest. Chris looked between us, he took a swig of his beer, "we'll do it," he said. I laughed getting up and hugging Chris. Adam watched me as I walked over to the bar. They watched me as I talked to an older man at the bar. He smiled at me, nodded, and gave me his black cowboy hat.

I headed toward the stage and picked the song.

_Matt's POV_

I looked over at my brother. "Are you sure we should just show up like this?" I asked. He shrugged, "it's probably not our smartest idea, but oh well." he said. "It's not my idea to begin with," I stated under my breath.

Jeff and I were driving to the karaoke bar, Mike, Mark, Glen, and a few others were following in the car behind us. Mike wanted to see this. I looked down at my phone. _Vio's singing. She got Jericho to agree to sing with Adam. _Shannon had texted me that. I frowned, why were all these guys so willing to do whatever she asks?

I pushed down my frustration and anger. Jeff parked the car and we quickly got out. We walked into the club, me slightly ahead of Jeff. I looked up, Violet was on the stage, hands wrapped around a microphone. "I really wanna care. I wanna feel something. Let me dig a little deeper. No, sorry, nothing." She walked across the stage, over to where the Divas were dancing. "You can say you've got issues. You can say you're a victim. It's all your parents fault, I mean after all you didn't pick em. Maybe somebody else has got time to listen. My give a damn's busted!"

I was amazed by how powerful her voice was. I had never heard her sing before. "Well your therapist says, it was all a mistake. A product of the Prozac and your codependent ways. So who's your enabler these days? My give a damn's busted!" she sang and her eyes lifted to meet mine. "I really wanna care. I wanna feel something. Let me dig a little deeper. No, still nothing." she sang with a shrug. "It's a desperate situation. No telling what you'll do. If I don't forgive you, you say your life is through," she rolled her eyes. "Come on, give me something I can _use. My give a damn's busted!!!_" She belted out the last line.

"Well, I really wanna care. I wanna feel something. Let me dig a little deeper. No, man, sorry. Just nothing, no. You've really done it this time. My give a damn's busted!" she sang as the song ended. She gave a little curtsy with a huge smile on her face before she jumped off the stage and ran over to Adam, landing on his lap. I rolled my eyes at that.

She knew that I never really went back to trusting the way I had. And she knew I was uncomfortable around him. I watched as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey Matt," A voice said. I looked up to see Carmi walking towards me and Jeff. Her gaze left me and she glared at Jeff. Jeff just shook his head then walked away. I looked over at the stage. Jay, Punk, and Jericho, were all up there. Carmi giggled as she looked at them. She turned back to me, "you okay?" she asked. I nodded, "fine." I said, forcing myself to smile.

Carmi cocked an eyebrow, clearly not believing me. "Uh-huh, and pigs fly," she muttered, turning to face me. "What's really up?" she asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, actually," I answered. _LIE! _I swallowed. Carmi rolled her eyes and looked back at the men on the stage and laughed. Jay, Punk, and Jericho were now all singing 'We Are the Champions' by Queen.

"So true," she murmured, looking at them. She glanced at me, "you think, since Vince is so fond of Vio, that he'll give her a title shot—possible title reign?" she asked. I puffed out a breath, "she deserves it, she's been working for the WWE for over five years now, and she's never held the title," I said. Carmi nodded, "exactly how I'm thinking. But I don't think Vio really wants it right now..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"I think she just wants to get things back to normal," I murmured. I saw Carmi nod before her eyes traveled over to a table. Shannon and Violet were the only ones sitting there. But I saw Adam watching them with a knowing look on his face. Carmi ran a hand through her hair, "guess she drank enough," she muttered.

Carmi strayed from the subject, smiling at me, "c'mon, let's dance," she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_It's Your Birthday~ R. Kelly  
_**


	19. Act 5 Did They Think?

_**As I'm sure you can all tell...the Drama Storm is brewing and building and heading directly this way! YES! the DRAMA will come SOON! soooo sooooooo soon...i promise..there's a little in this chappy...but by the end of Vio's b-day, i'm sure i'll have y'all shocked! heheheh!**_

_**I'm evil!**_

_**so, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to my awesome beta-reader! Check out my profile for info/updates about me and other fics...and VOTE on my POLL PLEASE!**_

_**Just fyi, this fic is gonna be LONG! and i'm sorry it took forever for me to update..i finished this a few days ago, i just couldn't decide on a lyric to use..**_

_**ohhhh, also... GUESS THE LYRICS PLEASE!**_

_**alright, i think that's all...  
**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 19- Act 5; Did They Think...?**_

_**

* * *

" I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way."

* * *

  
**_

_Violet's POV_

I looked across the table at Shannon and rolled my eyes, motioning to the three men on stage who were finishing their song. "Shannon, what is it? I'm missing _my _party," I whined, no doubt I was a little tipsy. Tequila does that to me. Shannon sighed, "I've been wanting to ask you something. And....now I think, is the best time," he replied.

I looked back at him, ignoring Carmi who was getting up on the stage. "What is it?" I asked again, folding my arms across the table and staring at Shannon. He took a deep breath then finally spoke. "Why did you leave?" he asked. I sighed, leaning back in the chair, folding my hands on the table. Unfolding them. Laying them flat. Lacing my fingers together. Putting them in my lap. Pushing my bangs behind my ear.

"Violet. Stop fidgeting and just tell me." I looked up, he rarely used my full first name. I opened my mouth to tell him, but nothing came out. For some reason I just couldn't tell him. I glanced away and noticed Adam watching us. "Tell him." Adam mouthed to me. I nodded, swallowing before I looked back at my longtime friend, someone who was like my brother. The person who really took over Damien's place after he died. Shannon.

Sometimes I may think it was Shane. But then if you go into detail, and you think of everything that's happened since Damien died. Shannon has been there for me more than Shane. Especially now. And Shannon was asking such a simple question, and the answer didn't even have to do with Shane.

"Matt proposed to me." there. I had said it. I had told the truth. To Shannon. Now someone else besides me and Adam and Matt knew. Though I don't think Matt realizes that _he _really is the _reason why _I left. He just thinks he was a factor. He probably thinks it ultimately had something to do with Shane being an idiot.

I pressed my lips together and met Shannon's eyes. He looked confused. "He...proposed?" he asked, pausing slightly. Testing the words out on his tongue, like they didn't fit in this situation, in this conversation. Shannon ran a hand roughly through his hair. "He asked you to marry him." this time it wasn't a question, it was a small soft murmur of a statement.

I was breathing deeply, trying to keep it level. Trying to slow my heart before it even sped up. Did he not believe me? Did he think I was _joking_? I searched Shannon's face for a minute as he stared at the table, playing with a single napkin. I ran my tongue over my teeth before I spoke. "Shannon, I'm not kidding. That's the real reason why. He took me to the ring before RAW and got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife." I said.

Shannon looked up at me, "please tell me you said no," he murmured, staring me straight in the eyes. "Of course I said no Shan," I said in a breathless, desperate tone. Did everyone think I was stupid? Did they all think I couldn't make good life decisions for myself? Did they really all doubt me so damn much?

Shannon let out a relieved breath at my answer. "Thank god." he muttered. I narrowed my eyes, "Shannon Brian Moore, would it be such a bad thing if I was getting married to Matthew?" I asked, using my 'Momma' voice. He flinched, knowing I was getting upset and angry. "N-no, I guess..." he replied. "You guess?" I slammed my fist down on the table. "Shannon dammit! Matt is just an important a part of this family as I am. And if you can't respect him, then I think you should go tell him that to his face." I said.

Shannon looked up at me, "when did we start talking about respect?" he asked, his voice hardening. "You have no right to question what I think. Violet, I'm smart enough to know that if you had said yes, that things would be much worse right now." he said. I glared at him, "Shannon, I know that if I had said yes, then I wouldn't have left. And then the family wouldn't be in such a hole of deep shit as it is," I said.

"Was Matt trying to hurt you one final time? Or was he going after Shane's ego again?" Shannon asked curiously as we both rose out of our seats. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said evenly. "I don't understand why, after all Matt's done to you and to this family, you keep running back to him and trusting him. You keep giving him seconds chances when he doesn't fucking deserve them." Shannon said.

"Maybe you should stop being so judgmental. Matthew is like a brother to you. He protected you when we were younger--" he interrupted me. "And he broke my sister's heart when we got older." he said. I stared at him. "I can't forgive him for doing that Vio..." he trailed off. "He hurt you, I watched you cry. I sat beside you so you could fall asleep. I watched you fall into that downward spiral of depression. You hadn't gone into that spiral since Damien died." he said softly.

My gaze instantly lost it's anger and I suddenly felt like crying. Shannon looked up at me, searching my face. "Momma, don't cry," he murmured, stepping around the table to hug me. He pulled back after a long moment. I could still hear Carmi singing in the background. "I'm a genie in a bottle baby. Gotta rub me the right way honey." I sputtered a laugh. "Is she really singing that?" I asked and Shannon just nodded with a smile.

I looked over and saw that Adam had stood up when Shannon and I were arguing. He was ready to step between us. Shannon looked at me as he saw my gaze connect with Adam's. The Canadian and I shared a look and a smile. "He's a good guy. I can tell he really does have your best interest at heart," Shannon said as he nudged my shoulder with his. "God, you sounded like such a dad right there," I joked. Shannon rolled his eyes, "seriously." he said.

I nodded, "I know he worries about me. I stayed with him for over a month. We know each other like the backs of our own hands now. I can easily say, that behind you and Carmi, he is my best friend." I stated, turning to face Shannon more. "Could you see him as more than a friend?" Shannon asked.

I didn't get to answer because seconds later Carmi came bounding over to us. "Everything alright here?" she asked, slightly out of breath. I laughed at her flushed face. Shannon and I both nodded, "every thing's perfectly fine," he stated, placing an arm around my shoulders. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_The Reason~ Hoobastank  
_**


	20. Acts 6, 7 & 8 My Career History

_**Alright, well...when i began writing this i realized that i never really explained/went into in detail about Violet's past endeavors in the WWE..i mean, y'all know she was Shane's valet in '09..but what about her early years, debut, first storyline, etc...well, i took care of that..and that's why this chappy is so damn long! so, ENJOY**_

_**i'm really proud of her past, i'm pretty sure the time frames all match up...it took a good hour or so to make it all work and to decide where and when i wanted Vio in places..so..yeah..lol**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock! thanks to my awesome beta Kiwi! and thank you Kiwi for the lyric, i chose the one you gave me....the others didn't work as well! lol...**_

_**ummmm, so this chappy toward the end is the beginning of the MAJOR drama! hehehehe! so, guess what's in the next chappy--DRAMA! mmmhmmmmm..lol....(i've had waaaayyyy too much coffee today)**_

_**If you are interested in reading oneshots written about Vio and her various significant others..check out my profile under the 'Fic Info' section then look under the 'Until the End of Time' Series and under 'Oneshots written for...(fic title)' and tadaa! there should be a list of em! and then i have written a few as well...please check them out!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**PS- I only own Vio..also, check her out in my new fic You Say You Love Me! It's Shannon/OC(not Vio)!**_

_**ADDED: I am thinking of writing a mini-series based on some of the time that Violet is gone....Would y'all be interesting in it? let me know!  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 20- Acts 6, 7 & 8; My Career History

* * *

_**

"_**You know you did it, I'm gone//To find someone to live for in this world// There's no **__**light at the end of the tunnel tonight//Just a bridge that I gotta burn//You were wrong, if you think you can walk right through my door//That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on. **__**"

* * *

**_

_Violet's POV_

Carmi's head snapped around when she heard the beginning beats of the next song. I laughed seeing John up on the stage, motioning for Carmi to come to him. I leaned my head against Shannon's shoulder as we both laughed. Carmi looked back at us. "Go!" I said, ushering her away with my hands. She giggled and then ran over to the stage, John helped her up right before he started singing.

"Your butt is mine, gonna take you right. Just show your face, in broad daylight. I'm telling you on how I feel. Gonna hurt your mind. Don't shoot to kill. Come on, come on. Lay it on me all right." he sand and I laughed harder. "Wow, that's like his song," I laughed. Shannon shook his head as John continued singing 'Bad' by Michael Jackson. He and Carmi were dancing up on the stage.

Shannon rubbed my shoulder as we walked over to the table where Jay, Adam, Punk and Chris sat. I sat down between Jay and Adam. I grinned at Jay, Punk and Jericho, "loved the song guys." I said and they all laughed. Shannon shook his head, but I saw his eyes glance over to the table where Jeff, Matt, Shad, and JTG sat. I stood up and placed a hand on his arm, telling him not to do anything without saying a word.

He let out a breath and then nodded. "Flora." A voice said behind me and I instantly smiled. I spun around, "MARKY!" I cried happily. I heard his deep laugh as he hugged me to him. "Happy birthday," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said and he just shook his head. "You look like you're having fun," he said, noticing the empty shot glasses on the table. I laughed and nodded, "yep, I am."

I peered around Mark's shoulder and my eyes widened. "GLEN!" I exclaimed seeing the tall, bald man. He smiled and opened his arms to me. I ran to him, hugging him. "Its been forever since I've seen you," he said. I smiled pulling back with a smile, "I know...you haven't seen me since before WrestleMania," I said and he nodded. "I missed my little Flora," he said and I grinned widely.

See, there's a lot of history between me, the Brothers of Destruction, and DX. I debuted on September 15, 2003 on Monday Night RAW. In my first storyline I was the valet of Rob Van Dam, an extremely close friend of mine. I debuted during his feud with Christian and Chris Jericho for Christian's Intercontinental Championship. I was introduced as RVD's Mini Me. In other words, I acted and dressed like him, just the female version, with blond hair.

I helped Rob win the IC Championship on Sept 29, 2003 during his ladder match against Christian. It then evolved into a story line feud with just Rob, Chris, and me. Where there were several segments with Chris trying to flirt with me. And in such Rob got protective and had several matches with Chris. In late October of the same year, Rob lost his title to Jericho thanks to Eric Bischoff distracting the referee. He later had a rematch in a steel cage and won back his title.

I was also involved in Rob's feud with Randy Orton and the whole of Evolution. Rob lost his title to Randy because Ric distracted him by grabbing me and later having Randy RKO me. During that match I had broken my angle, landing wrong after being thrown around a bit. I was out of action until mid 2004. After I was medically cleared Vince thought it'd be a good idea for me to be trained by someone else besides the Hardys.

So he had Glen, Mark, and Shawn Michaels train me until I came back during the Royal Rumble in 2005. I came back with a completely new look. I now had my original hair color and I had gone through a lot of physical change. I was put into a storyline with Shawn where I was his biggest fan. When Kurt Angle placed Shawn in the ankle lock outside of the ring I hopped over the barricade and super-kicked Kurt in the side of the head. Thus saving Shawn.

During the feud Angle pinpointed several of Shawn's close friends including Marty Jannetty and his former manager Sensational Sherri, who also helped train me. And then the last straw for Shawn was when Kurt put me in the ankle lock 'injuring' my bad ankle again. The two had a match at WrestleMania 21, which I was ringside for with crutches, that Shawn forced me to use on-screen.

I stayed Shawn's manager threw his feud with and against Hogan, turning heel and then back to face. I also wrestled during my time being his manager. This lasted through all of 2005 until the reforming of DX. When Shawn and Triple H reunited on-screen I broke away, becoming more of a Diva and actually getting 2 title shots. I got these title shots when I became the 'project' of MNM. Melina took me 'under her wing' and showed me how to be a 'real women.' I was pretty much used and toted around by her.

I received the first title shot against Trish Stratus after Melina lost her title match due to interference from Trish's 'biggest fan' Mickie James. I later received another title shot after I broke away from MNM when the feud between Mickie and Trish heated up. I lost again to Trish, which was no big surprise to anyone, she was Trish Stratus.

I teamed with Mark and Glen at several different times. And a few times in 2006 I teamed with DX and even accompanied their Survivor Series team down to the ring. And I even helped Shawn deliver a con-chair-to to Randy after DX was legitimately declared 'over.'

I officially turned on MNM during this time as well because of the Hardy Boyz reunion. I valeted for them several times and feuded with Melina. After that I was later drafted to SmackDown where I stayed as a strictly competing Diva. I didn't valet for anyone I just wrestled. And things continued on until how they are now.

I looked up again at Glen, one of the men who had trained me. He was like another Dad or uncle to me. "I'm glad you guys could make it." I said and then felt someone tugging on my arm. I looked to see Carmi standing there a huge smile on her face, "come on, the whole family is gonna sing," she whined. I nodded and glanced back apologetically at Mark and Glen.

They smiled and shook their heads as Carmi pulled me toward the stage. I laughed as we—Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Me, Carmi, and John—all started stomping our feet and clapping along to the beat of We Will Rock You by Queen.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Kicking your can all over the place." I sang the first verse, this was like our family's song, though I never sang a verse by myself. "We will, we will rock you. We will, we will rock you," the rest of the group sang, keeping up the beat.

The people watching were also stomping and clapping and I smiled at Adam. "Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on your face. You big disgrace. Waving your banner all over the place." Carmi sang the second verse. "We will, we will rock you." the group sang. "Sing it!" Carmi yelled. I laughed, "we will, we will rock you."

Shannon stepped forward, "buddy you're an old man, poor man. Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day. You got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Somebody better put you back into your place." he sang the last verse. "We will, we will rock you." we sang.

The door to the bar opened and my eyes flickered up, meeting momentarily with the brown one. My mouth fell open in shock as I stopped singing the last few "we will rock you"'s. The rest of the family hadn't noticed his entrance. But I saw a blond head turn from the table I had been sitting at. Adam rose on his crutches and glared at Shane.

Shane stood a few feet from the table. I smirked and rolled my eyes, trying to fight back the tears. Why did he have to ruin my birthday? Why couldn't I just have one happy day? The song ended, and the family was laughing as they left the stage. I stayed on and walked over to the machine and picked another song. I tightened my grip on my microphone as I locked my gaze with Shane's.

Matt and Shannon were staring at him, and Adam was glaring as the rest of my friends and family noticed he was here. Shannon glanced back at me, nodding to the door but I shook my head. I'd take care of this myself. The music started and I forced away the tears as I began to walk across the front of the stage.

"I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green. I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me. I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well. Could you t \ell, by the flames that burned your words." I began. "I never read your letter, cause I knew what you'd say. Give me that Sunday school answer. Try and make it all okay."

"Does it hurt to know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know. You knew exactly what you would do. And don't say, you simply lost your way. She may believe you but I never will. Never again." I smirked and shook my head at Shane. This song was for him.

I looked up and saw the front door open again to reveal his blond counterpart. I cocked an eyebrow at Jamie as she glanced at me then hurried over to Shane. Perfect. "If she really knows the truth, she deserves you. A trophy wife, oh how cute. Ignorance is bliss. But when your day comes, and he 's through with you," I pointed at Jamie as I leaned forward. "And he'll be through with you! You'll die together but alone." I looked away form her back to him.

"You wrote me in a letter. You couldn't say it right to my face. Give me that Sunday school answer. Repent yourself away!" I belted the line out. "Does it hurt to know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know. You knew exactly what you would do. And don't say, you simply lost your way. They may believe you," I pointed to our family, "but I never will," I pointed to myself, "never again."

I began to walk across the stage, "Never again will I hear you, never again will I miss you, never again will I fall to you, never..." I sang as I sang, getting lost in all the emotions that were running rampant inside me. "Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you. Never!" I took a breath, "does it hurt to know i'll never be there. Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere. It was you, who chose to end it like you did." I pointed to Shane as I shook my head and belted out the rest of the chorus.

"I was the last to know. You knew exactly what you would do. And don't say, you simply lost your way. They may believe you but I never will. I never will. I never will." a tear rolled down my cheek. "Never again." I placed the microphone back on the stand roughly then left the stage, giving Shane a tired and 'just end it' look.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Right Here~ Staind_**

**_PS- GUESS THE LYRIC!  
_**


	21. Acts 9, 10 & 11 No Air

_**Hello everyone, i just wanted to post this chappy, because i really love it! Heehe!!! Ummm...I know i said this chappy was gonna have a lot of drama, and my beta says this one does, but i don't think it'll be up to par with the drama y'all were expecting..but the next chappy is a totally different story. i already have it outlined, and it's sure to be probably one of the best chappies, i think..so be looking forward to that!**_

_**umm, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! and thank you to Kiwi for beta-ing this chapter!**_

_**I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. and i own none of the songs which are sung in this chappy. But the one song i had on repeat while writing this chappy was No Air by Jordin Sparks & Chris Brown...so, yep...**_

_**Also, i'd love to hear what YOU think will happen in the next chappy, the FINAL birthday chapter. So, please leave my your prediction in your review. It would be much appreciated!  
**_

_**READ ON AND ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

_**

* * *

You're the One**_

**_Chapter 21- Acts 9, 10, & 11; No Air_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_**I'm toasting to the way you put that smile upon my face//...I'm reaching farther than I ever have before// leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore//I may be some sort of crazy//We may be some sort of crazy//But I swear on everything I have and more."

* * *

**_

_Shane's POV_

I watched as she left the stage. I stepped forward to go after her as she walked toward Shannon, Carmi, and John. But suddenly a crutch slammed into my chest. Correction, I ran into the crutch. I looked over at Adam who had his chair pulled out and angled so he could reach out with his crutch, holding me off. Stopping me from going after Violet.

"Don't you dare," was all he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you now? Her protector." I rolled my eyes. "Why does she trust you after what you've done to this family. We all loved Amy until you got your claws into her. I won't let that process repeat itself with Violet," I growled. Adam glared at me, and just shook his head. Why did he piss me off so much?

Was it because I knew he was Violet's boyfriend? Was that what was bothering me so much for the whole day? I felt a small hand grab my arm and I looked down at my fiancée. Jamie. I smiled at her, "let's go get a drink babe, I think we could _all _use one," she said, sending a not-so-subtle glare in Adam's direction.

Adam motioned for me to sit at his table and I was a little taken aback. But I sat down. Violet came over, looking excited, but her expression deflated when her green eyes met my brown ones. I tried to hide my shock when Chris—Irvine—stood up and went to Violet. She smiled at the short Canadian and nodded at something he said. Chris turned to Adam, "get up, it's our turn," he said.

Adam nodded, and Violet helped him to his feet, even though he told her he could do it himself. I saw that caring, motherly side of Vio shine through as he pulled Adam to his feet and then fussed over his health. I could see the concern in her eyes, and a bit of some other emotion that I refused to recognize. She had once looked at me that way. Not anymore. She hated me, she wanted me gone. Out of her life.

Jamie returned to the table with two drinks. I smiled at her as she sat down next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her. Other men would have been offended, or warned by what Violet had done up on that stage. Me? I wasn't worried in the slightest. I doubt Violet had meant _any _of that. Violet wasn't that hateful, not that kind of person. Never had been. I would know.

I watched as Adam and Chris led her to the stage. Chris and Adam got up on the stage, leaving Vio with Carmi, Mel, and Eve who were waiting at the edge of the stage excitedly. Is aw Violet start laughing as the song they were singing began. "I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me," Chris sang the beginning of the song.

I rolled my eyes, of course the two most arrogant men in the building would sing this song. It perfectly fit them. Violet was laughing, leaning against Carmi, and I couldn't help it. I watched her as she began dancing to the song. "I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts," Chris sang as he began to unbutton his shirt.

The girls began to scream like fans and I heard them yell, "TAKE IT OFF!" Chris laughed as he shrugged off the shirt and tossed it to Violet. She caught the shirt and then, playing along, fanned herself with her hand and feigned a faint. She laughed as Adam continued singing. "And I'm too sexy for Milan. Too sexy for Milan, New York, and Japan." Violet smirked at him and I heard Mel yell "DAMN RIGHT!"

"And I'm too sexy for your party. Too sexy for your party. No way I'm disco dancing," Adam sang as he danced as much as he possibly could on crutches. "I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah. I do my little turn on the catwalk," Chris said, strutting across the stage acting like he was a model.

Violet laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, making a joke I think, because the girls all laughed afterward. "I'm too sexy for my car. Too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far," Adam sang, wiggling his eyebrows at Vio, who nodded as she giggled. "I'm too sexy for my hat. Too sexy for my hat. What do you think about that?" Chris sang.

"I'm a model you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk," Adam sang as he turned as best he could on crutches and shook his ass at the girls. Violet laughed, covering her mouth. "I'm too sexy for my. Too sexy for my too sexy for my. Cause I'm a model you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk," Chris sang, doing the same thing Adam had.

Vio was turning red because she was laughing so hard. I finally noticed that Matt, Jeff, and John, who were all sitting at the table with us were laughing as well. I watched as Chris helped Violet up on the stage and she danced with him, laughing. "I'm too sexy for my cat. Too sexy for my cat. Poor pussy, poor pussy cat." Chris sang. Violet turned to Adam, "I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me." Then both Chris and Adam turned to the crowd, "And I'm too sexy for this song," they sang together and it ended. Thank god.

That had been torture, seeing Violet laugh at them, and then _grind _on Chris _Irvine_. I cleared my throat, trying to push down the—no, I wouldn't admit it. I just couldn't. My eyes flickered back up to the stage when I noticed Adam and Violet hadn't gotten down. Only Chris had, and he now joined Shannon and Punk, who were dancing with the girls. John got up and joined Carmi.

My eyes widened as Violet took the microphone off the stand. She smiled at Adam, taking his hand and linking their fingers for a moment before she turned to the microphone and began singing. "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air." Her voice was soft and beautiful. I'd only heard Violet sing a handful of times, but I knew she had a voice. I'd just never heard her sing like _this. _

"If I should die before I wake. It's cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air. Oh." she sang, turning slightly and looking at Adam, smiling. "I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I can make you understand." Adam continued, looking her in the eye. "But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me. Cause my world revolves around you. It's so hard for me to breathe," Violet sang, her mouth forming with the words beautifully.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. It's no air, no air," they sang together. "No air, air. No air, air," Violet sang, smiling softly. "No air, air. No air, air." Adam continued right where she left off.

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew. Right off the ground to float to you. There's no gravity to hold me down for real." Adam sang, looking at Violet. "But somehow I'm still alive inside. You took my breath, but I survived. I don't know how, but I don't even care," Violet sang, her eyes closing and opening as she reached out to Adam. Their voices joined, "so how do you expect me, to live alone with just me. Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breath. Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gonna be without me. If you ain't here I just can't breathe. It's no air, no air."

Violet stepped toward Adam, pulling the microphone off the stand. "Ohhh," she sang. "Baby, hey. No air..." Adam sang. "Ohhhhh! Can't breathe with no air! Can't live, can't breathe with no air." Violet belted out. "No air!" Adam sang, backing up her powerful voice. "Whenever you ain't there," she sang. "No breathing," Adam sang and Violet continued off, "no breathing at all. So deep." "So deep." "Without me, yeah!" "Can't live without you baby." "Can't breathe, no air!" they sang in unison. "Baby. BABBYYY!" Violet belted out.

"No air. No no no. No air!" She continued, one of her hands on the side of Adam's face. She blinked, taking a breath. "Got me out here in the water so deep." She sang, in a much softer tone. "Tell me how you gonna be without me." Adam sang. "If you ain't here I just can't breathe," she sang the line with so much conviction. I believed that she couldn't live without Adam, and I felt my heart crack into two.

"It's no air, no air..." they finished together. Adam leaned closer to her, resting his forehead against hers. "No...ohh, no air. "Nooo." "No air." and it ended softly as Adam smiled at her. She grinned back as she pulled away to place the microphone back on the stand. They turned to the audience, who had all been stunned to silence. And suddenly, they broke out into cheers and clapping.

My gaze darkened as I heard a loud "KISS HER!" chant start up. I rolled my eyes as Violet winked at Violet. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips playfully. Thank god they didn't make out up there. "Now get off the stage!" Nattie yelled as she, Eve, and Mel walked up the steps, each taking a microphone.

_Violet's POV_

Adam and I walked over to the side of the crowd who were now all dancing to Nattie, Eve, and Mel who were bringing out their inner Destiny's Child as they sang Survivor. "Sit down," I told him and he rolled his eyes. "My leg doesn't hurt," he told me and I rolled my eyes. "I have a feeling you're not done singing," he said. I laughed, "no, I think Carmi wants to do another," I said as I sat down next to him.

He nodded, "makes sense." He pressed his lips together as he studied me. "Am I that interesting?" I asked, looking back at him after a few seconds of watching the three Divas on-stage. "You have no idea," he murmured and I smiled at him softly.

Adam and I had this connection. We got each other. We knew we were both looking for that person who completed us. And neither of us had succeeded in that quest yet. And I think that common goal united us. It didn't bother me one bit that we had just sang a love song to each other up there in front of several of our co-workers. Adam and I were friends. Adam was a great friend to me.

A friend that I wanted to kiss me. Whoa! Okay, maybe I did. I'm not the only woman on this Earth that thinks Adam has that quirky sexy aura about him. He draws you to him. Kinda like how he says I draw men to me like flies.

Adam called over one of the waitresses and seconds later, two shots were placed in front of us. We each took one. "A toast," Adam said and I cocked an eyebrow. He smiled at my expression, "to how you always can put a smile on my face. Even when I want to kick someone's ass," he said. I laughed before we both downed the tequila.

I licked my lips and leaned my elbows on the table. "Who's ass do you want to kick?" I asked. Adam rolled his eyes, "who do you think?" he asked gruffly. "Okay, Shane." I answered, rolling my eyes. "I can handle him, I can handle...talking to him. I can handle my sit—," I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Violet." the voice of the man we were speaking about asked. I blinked and looked up at him, aware of Adam glaring at him. "Shane." I said politely. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could...talk?" he asked. I looked to Adam and he scoffed, "you said you could handle it," he said and I could tell he was not pleased when I got up and followed Shane to another empty table.

Oh this should be good.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last Chapter:**_

_**Gone~ Kelly Clarkson**_

_**PS- GUESS THE LYRICS! **_

_**PPS(right?)- Don't shoot my Shane Muse please, i need him!  
**_


	22. Acts 12 & 13 Shot Games

_**Wow, two chappies in one day! Aren't y'all happy! i finished this earlier and wanted to post it today. hope you ENJOY**_

_**please leave A REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chappy. y'all rock! and thank you Kiwi for beta reading..umm...i will hopefully get the next chapter up in the next few days..i'm trying to progress really fast in this storyline to catch up by at least New Years...**_

_**let's see if you can guess the lyrics, and the man...*insert evil laughter*  
**_

_**I only own Violet**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One **_

_**Chapter 22- Acts 12 & 13 Shot Games

* * *

**_

"_**It's not like you didn't know that// I said I love you and I swear I still do."

* * *

**_

_**Violet's POV**_

We were silent as we sat down at the deserted table, in an empty corner of the bar. The place was pretty crowded, but still there was a quiet place. My eyes flicked up to Shane. I guess he had been waiting for me to look at him to begin. "What was _that?"_ he asked, glaring. "_That _was Nattie, Eve, and Mel trying to sing like Destiny's Child." I answered flatly as I played with a strand of my hair.

He scoffed, "You know that's not what I meant," he growled. I cocked an eyebrow at him, "actually, no, I have no idea what you mean." I said back, keeping my voice level. Everything inside of me wanted to either curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out. Or kiss that angry glare off his face.

I wouldn't let either of those things happen though. If he wanted to move on, then I would too. He had no right to hold me back when he was doing the thing that he was trying to stop me from achieving. I sighed, my thoughts were way too confusing lately. He studied me, trying not to get angry. "Violet...Why haven't we been talking?" he asked.

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I blinked a few times before looking up at him. "Why?" I asked and he nodded. "We aren't talking because...you proposed to Jamie. And emotionally I just haven't been ready to talk to you about it." I answered. He reached across and took my hand in his. I forced myself not to pull it away. He ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"How did you find out?.I was going to tell you that night..." he said softly. "I saw you with her...when I was going to find you," I answered, trying not to cry. I choked back the tears. I knew Shane was watching me intently. But I wouldn't look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way," he murmured. I shook my head, "you shouldn't be over here talking to me." I said suddenly.

He looked up at me shocked, "why not? Because Adam wouldn't like it?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed, that's not what I meant at all. "What?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, "are you his little whore now? Does he have you believing that he loves you?" Shane started firing questions at me and I was kind of lost. "Tell me, is he really that good in bed. Because I didn't believe a word that came out of Amy's mouth because I knew Adam would leave her," he said, leaning closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting angry. I could feel it rising. "What am I talking about? You have got to be kidding me Violet! You haven't been blond in a long time, so you have no excuse for sounding so stupid! You're Adam Copeland's little whore. I can see it," he paused with a sigh, calming himself. My eyes were flickering everywhere, trying to find a way to escape this conversation, if you could call it that.

"Please just stay away from him," Shane said in a low voice. "Who?" I asked. He rolled his eyes again, "who do you think?" he asked. "A-Adam?" I asked. Shane nodded, "if you have feelings for him. Please forget them, he's not good for you Violet. I thought you'd be smarter than this," he said, sounding desperate more. I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the tears burn behind my eyes.

"Shane how could I have feelings for Adam. I told you I loved you, I looked you in the eyes and said it. I said I loved you, and you..you reciprocated that! And just because I went away for three months doesn't mean I forgot what happened before I left!" I exclaimed, raising to my feet. "I loved you, I trusted you, and you let me down. You moved on, you gave up on me." I tried to take a deep breath, but I was practically hyperventilating.

"And you'd think after all of this that I would _hate_ you. But I can't. I just can't. I said I loved you and I still fucking do. No matter how badly I wish I can move on and try to love someone else. You're always gonna be there, blocking my fucking path. So screw it Shane. You can move on. Please stay the fuck out of my life because all you seem to do is ruin it." I sucked in a breath.

Shane stood up, but I wasn't done. "And so what if I'm friends with Adam. So what if we become more than friends. I hope that if it does that you see him and I together every day and that it ruins your fucking life, just like how you've ruined mine. And you just don't get it do y--" My words were cut off by Shane grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me.

My eyes widened and I fought against him, pushing him off. "Let her the fuck go." I heard Adam's low voice. Somehow I got my fist up and I punch Shane in the face. He stumbled back, holding his jaw, staring at me in disbelief. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked. I spit on the floor, "you don't get me at all do you?" I screamed, we definitely had everyone's attention. Even Carmi, John, and Mike's who were all up on stage rapping to Ice Ice Baby.

"You can't fix this with a kiss! You can't fix it in an hour! You just--!!!" I didn't finish, instead I turned into the nearest person. Who actually wasn't Adam. I looked up to see Jay looking down at me worriedly. "I think you should leave Gregory," my eyes widened hearing Carmi use her brother's real name. She never did, and she never spoke in that tone. She was pissed. Worse than I've ever seen her be.

Shane looked at her, shocked as well. Jay's arms tightened around me. "Adam, help me escort him out," I heard Shannon say. Adam kissed the top of my head and then walk past, on his crutches.

_**Adam's POV**_

Shannon, John, and I escorted Shane to the door. Jamie was already outside waiting in the car. She had left when Shane went to talk to Violet. I looked at Shannon and John, "I want to talk to him alone." I told them. John looked to Shannon, who nodded. "Alright, we're gonna go check on Violet." he said and I nodded.

Shane was standing on the sidewalk in front off me. "What do you want? You're crippled, don't pick a fight," he said. I cocked an eyebrow, "you are an asshole," I muttered. Shane glared at me, "shut the fuck up." he growled. "No, I think you should shut the fuck up." I said, pointing at him, dropping one of my crutches on purpose.

"And I think you should stay the hell away from Violet. You're the last thing she needs," I said. Shane cocked his head to the side slightly.

_**Omniscient POV**_

Violet looked at Jay as they sat across from each other at a table. She had stopped crying and was now just sitting there. Jay was studying her worriedly. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he cared for Violet more than she probably knew. Ever since she first started in the WWE, when she was Rob Van Dam's manager. She cost him one of his matches by distracting him. He'd never forget that night.

But now he was just plan worried about her mental and emotional condition. Shane was taking this too far. Well, he was taking what too far? Jay wasn't even sure. But he just wanted to be there for Violet. "You okay?" he asked, lifting her chin with his finger. She nodded silently, "yeah...I'm calming down." she answered.

Jay smiled slightly at her. "I have an idea," he said as he called over a waitress. Violet cocked an eyebrow at him, "an idea for what?" she asked. "You'll see he answered as he ordered something. The waitress returned less than five minutes later carrying a tray of 16 shots. "Twelve for each of us, I think that should be enough." he said.

Violet tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are we doing?" she asked, reaching out for a shot. No doubt that shot would make her forget what had just happened. But could it erase her heartbreak? "Okay, explain," she told him, not noticing Shannon, who was watching the two.

"Alright. With each shot, you state one of the things that is bothering you, causing you pain, or makes you lose sleep at night. Then you take the shot," he shrugged, "and as the alcohol goes down, your problems and worries slip away." He finished. Violet nodded, fingering one of the shot glasses. "All go first for example," he said and she laughed lightly.

"(1)I found out my now ex-wife was cheating on me with the guy who cleaned our pool." he stated before taking the shot. Violet looked shocked and Jay motioned for her to go. She picked up the shot glass and thought for a second, "(1)I left for three months and during that time my family went into shambles," she said before she flicked her head back and her wrist and downed the alcohol.

"Crown Royal, good choice," she said, licking her lips as the alcohol burned it's way down her throat. Jay nodded, picking up his next shot, "(1)I got divorced four months ago." he said simply, taking the shot. Violet chewed on her lip, already holding the glass, "(2)My heart belongs to a cold selfless bastard," she said, before downing the liquor.

//

"I'm not gonna fight a cripple," Shane said, holding up his hands. "What if I make you?" Adam asked, cracking his knuckles. Shane looked surprised but kept up the nonchalance. "Bullshit Copeland. Now I think you should keep your filthy hands off Vio, who knows where they've been," he said. Adam rolled his eyes, "that one was really original Helms."

"I bet Violet would have been eating it up," he said. Adam snorted. "On her hands and knees because she's a little whore." Shane finished and Adam's eyes flashed. He lurched forward, punching Shane square in the jaw. "You can insult me and make fun of me, but don't you dare do that to Violet. You've caused enough pain for her." The taller man growled.

Shane spit in his face, "she loves me, not you, so why do you care?" Shane asked, "she'll never love you like she loves me. She'll always be wishing it was me in her head," Shane taunted and Adam tackled him to the ground, forgetting about his hurt leg. He mounted him and continually punched the Southern man in the face. "You son of a bitch! Don't talk about her like she means nothing to you!" Adam yelled, grabbing Shane by the collar of his shirt.

"She deserves so much better than your sorry ass but she just doesn't see it. She doesn't understand because you brainwashed her into thinking that you're the only person who will ever love her like she needs to be loved." He said in a quiet voice, that was so low the only reason Shane heard it was because Adam was leaning closer to his ear.

//

"(3)Denise got the house. And my dog." shot. "(3)The man I love is marrying a slut, or so I've been told she is." shot. "(4)I'm falling for someone who can't love me back." shot. "(4)I'm in love with someone who has broken my heart, several times." shot. "(5)I thought I could live with just being that person's friend." shot. "(5)I'm also in love with a man who is engaged." shot. "I want to kiss her so badly, but I can't." shot.

Violet paused and looked up at Jay. The blond Canadian was watching her, as if waiting for her to realize what he had been saying for the past twenty minutes. She noticed vaguely in her drunken state that Adam wasn't back yet. But she was too busy trying to focus her blurry vision on Jay. "You...what?" she asked. Jay didn't say anything, he just moved closer to her, taking another shot glass.

"(6)She doesn't see that she's perfect." and he downed the Crown Royal.

//

"If I see you around her again in the next few weeks, I will not hesitate to kill you. Screw my job, I just want to keep Violet safe." Adam said, taking a moment to stand up without his crutches. He hobbled over and picked one up. He heard Shane stand behind him and brush himself off. Adam picked up his second crutch and was heading to the door when he heard Shane speak again.

"You just wanna get in her pants." And that was it. That sent Adam off the deep end. He dropped his crutches, slamming Shane into the brick wall of the bar. Shane's head connected hard with the brick and he swore he had split it open. Shane's lip was busted and he would definitely have a black eye. Or two. "You have no idea what I want." Adam said in a low voice as he pressed Shane up against the wall by the man's throat.

He was choking him. "You don't understand it. I watched her for almost two months. I watched her sit there and just _think_ about _you_. And I was so happy that she'd finally find that perfect guy. But then Jay told me about you and Jamie. And I knew that it would devastate her, but I couldn't say anything. It would hurt her too much. I regret not telling her now. Maybe it would have saved us this encounter. Maybe not, because I've been looking forward to kicking your ass for a long time."

He paused, loosening his grip on Shane's neck, "And as I watched her, after I knew that it wouldn't work out for you and Jamie, I started falling for her. Which, trust me, isn't hard to do. She's just perfect, how can you not see that!? How can you do something so horrible to her! HOW CAN YOU HURT HER!!!" he yelled.

"Oh my god!

//

Violet was silent, barely able to form a coherent thought. They were both drunk, they knew it. But what did they have to lose? She paused, picking up the glass, "(6)I....have had a horrible birthday," she lifted the glass to her lips and drank.

"(7)I want to make her birthday better, but don't know how." he took a shot. "(7)I know how to make my birthday better, but I think I'm too drunk to make it happen. And I'm afraid of what will happen after." she took the shot. "Last one," Jay said with a slight smile as he looked at the shot glass in his hand. Violet picked up hers as well. "I don't have enough good friends like you," they both surprised themselves by saying the exact same thing.

Then the tilted their heads back and let the alcohol go down.

//

"Get off of him! PLEASE!" Jamie screamed, grabbing Adam's arm in her small hands and tugging on it. It took him a few seconds to realize she was there and when he did. He let go of Shane. Shane stumbled off the wall toward Jamie. She wrapped her arms around her fiancé. Her big frightened eyes looking up at Adam as they slowly backed away.

Adam glared at Shane as he was led away. They sure as hell weren't done. Not if Adam had anything to say about it.

With a sigh, the long-haired Canadian headed back into the club. He saw Violet and Jay down a shot together and then noticed the several other empty shot glasses on the table. What the hell? He looked at the stage, seeing Carmi, John, Shannon, Jeff, and Matt up on the stage singing. "We're going out tonight. To kick out every light. Take anything we want. Take everything in sight. We're going till the world stops turning. While we burn it to the ground at night!" they sang all together.

Adam's voice focused back on Violet and Jay. Violet stood up and stumbled slightly and Adam could tell she was beyond just being drunk. She was completely wasted as she giggled at something Jay said. Adam rushed over and caught her before she fell. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded as she looked over at Jay and their gazes connected.

_~ticking like a time bomb~drinking till the nights gone~get your hands off my glass~ last call my ass~_

_**Violet's POV**_

I blinked my eyes open slowly. _Holy fuck! _I screamed in my head, which was pounding like crazy. God I hated hangovers. I sighed and moved to sit up, but was unable to. I slowly looked over my shoulder and froze seeing a blond-haired man asleep next to me.

_Holy fucking shit._

_

* * *

_

_**Lyrics from the last Chapter:**_

**_Sound Of Pulling Heave Down~ Blue October_  
**


	23. SHUT UP!

_**Wow, i know this chappy is really late..i apologize...i rewrote this chapter 3 times..and this one (the last try) turned out the best. Third times a charm, eh? Anyways...here it is...and i hope to have the next chappy up soon! **_

_**I know there are really no reactions yet about the one night stand..but don't worry, in the next few chappies all the reactions will come out...about pretty much everything..Thank you Shanny, that's all i'm saying! lol**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! Also, if you've alerted/faved this chapter PLEASE REVIEW it's just common courtesy, a'ight? I want to hear what YOU THINK not just get it faved..i'd rather you REVIEW, please! **_

_**Thanks to Kiwi for beta reading this chappy! and.....uhhh I only own Violet....Carmi belongs to Kennedy...and i think that's all!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 23- SHUT UP!_**

* * *

"_**Can't remember what I did last night //Maybe I shouldn't have given in //But I just couldn't fight//  
Hope I didn't but I think I might've //Everything, everything is still a blur."**_

_**

* * *

****

* * *

Violet's POV**_

I didn't know what to do. I didn't move, I barely breathed, and I shut my eyes—hoping it was all some crazy dream. Not that I could remember any of the crazy dream. It was all a huge blur. Maybe I could just slip out of the door and he'd never remember.

But I had to admit it, it felt good to be in the arms of a man. After being alone and sleeping alone for so long, it felt good to be held. "Mmmm, oh god my head," his tired voice mumbled and I knew I had to react now. I instantly tensed, letting the realization sink into me, and also letting the panic rise within me. I sat up quickly, pulling the blanket with me to cover myself with.

"Holy shit!" we both yelled as he sat up as well and we stared at each other. "Oh my god," he muttered, running a hand through his blond hair. I bit down on my bottom lip. "I—I—," I stuttered, having no idea what to say. My eyes flickered over to the clock on the nightstand. I vaguely remembered promising John I'd meet him for lunch.

It was close to ten. I pressed my lips together as I looked back at him. Jay. His eyes were still on me, they hadn't moved. "I have to go," I said quickly, stumbling out of the bed and quickly snatching up my clothes that were scattered around the room.

I turned back to look at him once I was dressed. He opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could speak. "I promise we'll talk about this on Tuesday, at the taping. Right now....I have to be somewhere." I paused, running a hand crazily through my wavy hair. "And I just need some time to think, okay?" I said. But I wasn't expecting an answer, instead I turned, picked up my purse and left his room, closing the door behind me.

I tried to hurriedly walk down the hall unnoticed. But of course that couldn't happen. My shoulder bumped someone else's and we both froze. I turned to my left to see I had run into Shane.

I opened my mouth to growl something at him, but my sarcastic remark died on my tongue when I saw the dark purple-ish bruise around his eye. My eyebrows furrowed as I studied his face. Unknowingly I had lifted my hand to gently touch his injured face. My hand froze, midair when I realized what I was doing.

His brown eyes were staring at my hand, and then they moved to my face. I swallowed and dropped my hand. I had to force down that motherly, caring instinct. I surveyed the damage on his face. His lip had been busted, he had a black eye, and the opposite eyebrow was split open. I bit down on my bottom lip. "What happened?" I asked, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

Shane opened his mouth, about to say something, but at the last minute changed his mind. "N..nothing happened, don't worry about it," he mumbled, looking away from me. I purposefully moved so he had to keep eyes contact with me.

_**Shane's POV**_

Her green eyes followed my brown ones. She was going to be persistent about this, but I was going to be adamant. I couldn't tell her how I got this black eye, or how I busted my lip. I shouldn't even be talking to her, let alone staring straight at her, wishing I could reach out and touch her. My lips parted, ready to speak, but no words came and she watched me still.

Her eyes were focused on the bruise around my eyes, the bruise I had received from Adam's fist slamming into my face. "That's not from when I punched you, is it?" she asked, looking apologetic already, even though I hadn't confirmed it. I sure as hell couldn't tell her that I got this black eye because I called her a whore several times, and a fist to my face was my punishment.

But I thought I saw worry and actual raw _care_ in her eyes. Like she wanted to take care of me, like she wanted to be there to help me. Shouldn't she be mad at me. I had made her cry last night, or maybe she had been too drunk to remember now. Maybe all of last night was a blur for her. Maybe we could just start that conversation over, and save ourselves from the horrible fight we had.

I would give anything to change how things had ended last night. I wish the woman who had cleaned the blood off my face had been Violet instead of Jamie. And I know I shouldn't be wishing for things like that. But I did, and I always would. Because Violet is my dream woman, my fantasy, a comforting dream that would always be there. She was that motherly, loving figure that I would always use as an example or an image of hope.

She was an angel, and not many people saw it at first. She attracted people to her, like magnets, it was just one of her many attributes. She was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and so many other things. Other things that Jamie was not. Jamie can and could never make me happy like Violet could, if she were mine.

But if I could figure anything out after last night, it's that Adam definitely had feelings for Violet. I had no idea if she knew. But I knew Adam would make his move, and soon.

But now that I'm thinking of Adam, why is Violet coming from the opposite direction from his room? And why is she wearing the clothes she was in last night? My eyebrows furrowed as I studied her appearance. Her crazed and frizzed hair, the dark circles under her eyes, and the mark on her neck. She had definitely been with someone last night.

And it wasn't Adam.

I saw Violet swallow as she noticed me studying her like she was some science experiment. "Look, I'm gonna go. I'm supposed to meet John for lunch and I need to get ready. So...goodbye," she said in a rush before turning and hurrying toward Adam's room. I watched as she pulled her key card out of her purse and opened the door.

_**Violet's POV**_

I quickly turned, hoping Shane hadn't figured anything out. But from his intense stare I was sure he had found out something. I sighed as I slid my key card into the slot. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it, pushing against the door.

I opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Adam sitting at the table in the room, waiting with two cups of coffee.

"Good morning," he said, cocking an eyebrow at me. "Don't say anything," I said. He smirked and motioned for me to come to him. I did and he reached up and smoothed out my hair. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just smirked. He laughed, "sit down, I bet you have a horrible hangover. John called and said Carmi couldn't get out of bed."

I sighed, "yeah, I'm surprised I made it here from..." I trailed off and went quiet. "Where were you?" Adam asked, folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his seat. I looked away, "I was..." I paused, not sure how to tell him. "Well, you disappeared with Jay last night. I'm guessing you were with him." Adam said.

I looked up, my eyebrows furrowed, "I left with Jay?" I asked and Adam nodded, "yep, after I came back inside from...well, you and Jay had been playing some kind of drinking game and were both wasted. After a few minutes, Jay said he was gonna take you back to the hotel. But you weren't here when I came in. I just figured you crashed in his room, since it was closer to the elevators. But...from your reluctance to tell me I'm guessing.." he trailed off.

My cheeks turned a nice shade of red. "Oh my god! You slept with him!" Adam exclaimed. "Shut up!" I yelled, slapping his arm. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe it. Wholesome Violet just had a one night stand with my best friend." he said with a smirk. "Shut up!" I yelled again. "You're a little sexy minx," he stated, his smirk widening into a smile. I let out a groan as I picked up a pillow from my bed and flung it at him.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_How You Remind Me~ Nickelback  
_**


	24. He Knew!

_**Yay! here's the next chappy! I got it up here as soon as i could! i'm already working on the next one..also, i started working on two new fics that have to do with Violet**_

_**Breakaway- Violet's POV of the 3 months when she's gone **_

_**&**_

_**We Were A Family- The family's POV of the 3 months when their Mama Bugga Bugga is gone! **_

_**so i'll try to get those done and posted soon. Also, if anyone has a good title i could use for the Prequel to Friend or Foe, it would be much appreciated! Oh, and just fyi, there will be another fic to follow up this one..though YtO is gonna be suuuuuupppper long, the next one will be titled If You're Not the One! so..yeah..lol!!! **_

_**ENJOY this chappy!**_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy. NOTE- if you ALERT or FAVE this fic LEAVE A REVIEW! thanks to those of you readers who actually do that. a'ight!?**_

_**Thanks to Kiwi for beta reading this chappy, and coming up with the lyric! you rock!**_

_**OH, and GUESS THE LYRICS!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 24- He Knew!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Gomennasai for everything// Gomennasai, I know I let you down//Gomennasai till the end, I never needed a friend like I do now//What I thought was a dream, a mirage// Was as real as it seemed, a privilege//When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake, I walked away..."_**

* * *

__

**_Violet's POV_**

I smiled to myself when I saw John already sitting at a table through the diner window. He looked up as I walked in and I headed over to him. "Hey JoMo," I said in greeting. He smiled and nodded, "Hey Vio," he said. The waitress came over, cutting off any conversation for a few minutes. "Short stack of pancakes and coffee please," I ordered. The waitress nodded and looked to John, he told her his order and then she left us.

I looked back at John, "I love how at some restaurants you can order pancakes all day," I said with a chuckle, which John shared. After the short laugh I got serious. "What's up John? You seem nervous," I said, stating what I had observed.

He smiled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh-" he opened his mouth to say something but instead shook his head, "I'll just show you." I nodded, waiting. He pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and set it on the table. My eyes widened looking down at it. "Is it for Carmi?" I asked, my eyes looking back up at him.

He rolled his eyes, "who else would it be for?" he retorted playfully. I smirked as I opened the small box and gasped seeing the ring inside. "Holy crap, it's huge." I said before smiling, "she'll love it." I stated. He nodded, "I know," he murmured.

I set the box down and laced my fingers together. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me out to lunch to show me a ring. So what else is there?" I asked. He swallowed, "well...I asked Shane a few months ago, around WrestleMania. But I knew that I needed to ask you as well, seeing as you played a big role in Carmi's life. You're her mother figure." he paused.

"So I knew I had to ask for your permission." he finished. I stared at him, surprised, my eyebrows raised. "Wait, you're asking for my permission to marry Carmi?" I asked, trying to make sense of it. He nodded. "I'm not her mom, I'm just..." I trailed off shrugging. "You've always taken care of her, I know that. And I respect you, just like Carmi does and I knew I had to ask you. Whether you think you're worthy or not," he said and I chuckled.

"Okay, sorry, I was just caught off guard with that," I said, holding up a hand. The waitress came and set our food down and I instantly fixed up my coffee and took a drink. After I set my coffee cup down I looked up at John. Meeting his eyes I smiled, "you have my permission to propose to and marry Carmichael. But John, if you hurt her..." I trailed off, he knew this warning. "You're beating will be the worst out of the whole family." he said rolling his eyes.

"Worse than Shane's or Matt's." I said, pointing my fork at him as I forked a piece of pancake. He laughed, picking up his burger. We ate for a while in silence then John looked back up at me, "you know I'll never hurt Carmi. I could never bring myself to do that," he said honestly. I smiled sadly, "If only all men were like you John," I said, staring at the table sadly.

John reached out and touched my hand, causing me to look up at him. I smiled slightly as he studied me. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Someone who is impartial to the family's matters and won't judge you for how you feel," he said slowly, meeting my eyes. I swallowed and smiled, "thanks John, I think I'm gonna take you up on that. Right now," I said.

"I promise everything you say is confidential," he said with a playful grin. "Carmi hit the jackpot with you," I said with a chuckle. "So...where to begin?" I mused. "How bout, from the beginning. When you left, where did you go?" he asked. I nodded, "alright. I went up to Idaho, I have family up there. I lived with them for the first month or so. Working there for my uncle and just trying to be normal while I thought things out.

**_Carmi's POV_**

"Hey Shan," I said as I walked into the room he was sharing with Jeff. Both men nodded to me. "Where's your other half, you always seem to be attached at the hip?" Shannon asked. I grinned and shrugged, "he went to lunch with Mama," I said. Shannon froze for a second then nodded, "so she's okay?" Shannon asked.

"Hell if I know, I haven't talked to her yet today. I guess when John gets back we'll know," I answered. "Or we could just go talk to Adam and ask him," Jeff suggested. Both Shannon and I looked at Jeff. Neither of us were happy with the younger Hardy, but I shrugged. "It's worth a try. Let's go find the long-haired Canadian," I said with a grin.

The three of us walked out of the room and down the hall to Adam's room. We knocked and he answered, looking a little surprised to see us. "Hey guys...and Carmi," he greeted awkwardly. "How can I help you?" he asked. "Was Violet okay this morning, I mean, besides having a hellacious hangover?" I asked and Adam grinned.

"She seemed fine to me," he answered and I nodded looking back at Shannon, "guess she's fine then," I said and he nodded in agreement. I noticed Adam wasn't looking at me anymore, he was staring at Jeff, and Jeff was returning the stare off. "Boys?" I asked and they both snapped out of it, glancing down at me.

"What's up?" a voice asked and all of us turned to see John and Violet walking down the hall toward us. I relaxed seeing that my brunette best friend was smiling. John winked at me, the signal that everything went A-Okay. "Nothing is up," Adam replied, smiling at Violet as she walked over to him and hugged him around the waist. He returned it as I hugged John.

Maybe Violet could be happy with someone other than my brother. Since Adam had been here since yesterday, she had seemed so much happier. And I think it was all because Adam was there. I smiled at them, "well then...I guess we'll see y'all later, for family dinner," I said. Violet made a face, knowing a family dinner meant _everyone _would be there. "Sorry Mama Bugga Bugga, that's how family Saturdays work," Shannon said, kissing Violet's forehead.

She grinned at her Baby Bugga Bugga, nodding, "I know," she sighed and we all laughed at her. "Where is dinner gonna be?" she asked. "Downstairs, hotel restaurant," Jeff told her. I had noticed she had been trying to ignore him being there but now she was forced to acknowledge him. She nodded, her eyes flickering over to him. He sighed, knowing she didn't want to speak to him.

"Babe, let's get going," John said, tugging on my arm. I nodded, "come on Shanny, Jeffy, let's go," I said, grabbing Shannon's hand and pulling him along behind us. I looked back and winked at Violet who rolled her eyes and flipped me off before she walked into her hotel room, followed closely by a chuckling Adam.

Maybe he was the one for her. Maybe I had been wrong to force my brother on her. But if I hadn't, would she have found Adam like she did. I stopped abruptly and Shannon ran into me from behind. "Hey, Car, why'd you suddenly stop walking?" he asked. I turned to face the three men following me.

"How did Adam and Vio even get so close?" I asked. I looked from Shannon's face, seeing confusion, to Jeff's, seeing indifference, to John's, seeing a smirk. He knew.

He knew!!!

* * *

_**NO ONE GUESSED THE LYRICS FOR THE LAST CHAPPY! PLEASE GUESS!**_

_**Lyrics from the last chappy:**_

_**Blur~ Britney Spears  
**_


	25. Am I Invited?

_**I had to write some JoMo/Carmi cuteness in this chappy..hehe...couldn't help myself, someone in this damn story has to be happy....umm...yeah...so quick update, i know! I just had to post another chappy, i'm tryign to catch up timewise to the WWE..i doubt i'll be able to do it, but i'm making the effort, eh?**_

_**OH! All you readers of Violet's story! Guess what!? I started one of the '3 Month' fics. You know, the ones that are about what happened during the 3 months that Violet was gone. Yep, i did! It's titled 'We Were A Family' and it's the Family's(John, Carmi, Shane, Shannon, etc) of when Violet is gone for those 3 months! So go read it and REVIEW!**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! and thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this one!**_

_**Carmi belongs to Kennedy, and Vio belongs to me! Let's get on with the show, shall we!?**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 25- Am I Invited?_**

* * *

**_"__Just when you feel like you're out on your own//Just look over your shoulder, you're not alone//when you're in need just call on me//i'll be your strength anytime you're weak//you'll be alright, just wait and see//i'll be your shelter, just call on me, yeah."_**

_**

* * *

**_

_John's POV_

Carmi pulled me quickly into our hotel room. And I knew she knew something was up. She grinned at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing me. I broke the kiss after a second and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's this about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "don't play coy with me John Hennigan," she said, smirking. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She gave me a look saying 'cut the crap.' I laughed at the expression.

"What?" I asked. "I know you know what's going on between Adam and Violet," she said, poking my chest lightly. I laughed again, "why would you think that?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes, a patented Helms response. "Because I could just _tell _by your _expression_ when I asked that you _knew_," she said, emphasizing some words.

I rolled my eyes now, "you have no proof that I know," I said, leaning back to look at her. She narrowed her eyes, "bull. I just know it," she stated matter-of-factly. I shook my head, leaning closer to her. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," I whispered in her ear. She pulled back, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"But I'm your girlfriend," she whined. I shook my head, "I'm not gonna break a promise I made to _Vio._ Do you _know _what she'll _do _to me if she finds out?" I asked and Carmi laughed. She got serious again. "Come on!" She whined, giving me her best puppy dog eyes. I still shook my head, "no, bad girl," I reprimanded playfully.

She sighed in defeat, "fine, I give up," she said, removing her hands from my neck and holding them up. I grinned, "I promise you'll find out whatever you want to know soon, okay?" I asked and she nodded again. She bit down on her bottom lip. "Can I at least try to change your mind about telling me?" she asked, trailing a finger down my chest.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. "No guarantee that it'll work," I told her. She shrugged with a giggle, "doesn't matter," she said, pulling me over to the bed with an adorable smirk on her face.

I was a lucky man.

_Adam's POV_

I heard Violet sigh from where she was leaning against the bathroom counter, doing her make up. She didn't notice me watching her through the doorway from where I was laying on my bed. I studied her profile as she slicked her lip gloss on.

She had slept with Jay. Wow, I thought I would have at least kissed her before anyone else got her into bed. I sighed to myself, running a hand through my hair. I had to admit it, at least to myself, I wasn't happy with the fact that she pretty much had a one night stand with one of my best friends. I mean, it's not like they were gonna start dating now. I knew Violet wasn't ready for anything even semi-serious.

"Why you sighing Addy?" she asked as she exited the bathroom, looking beautiful. Though she didn't have to try to be beautiful, she naturally was. With or without makeup. "No reason," I replied and we both raised our eyebrows simultaneously. She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed beside me, turning her head to look down at me. "Adam, you can tell me anything. So what's up?" she asked, taking my hand in hers.

I smiled slightly at her, "it's nothing, I promise," I told her and after a moment of staring at me she nodded. "Fine. Okay," she said, getting up. "Are you coming to dinner with me?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows again, "I'm invited?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "I just invited you. You coming or not?" she asked.

"Of course I am," I said, standing up and changing into a button up dress shirt. "You mind helping?" I asked her as I tried to balance on one foot and button up my top, which I couldn't do. She grinned as she walked over to me. "Sure," she answered, her hands brushing against my chest as she did the buttons. She stepped back when she was done, "you ready?" she asked and I nodded, smiling down at her. "Let's go," she said, tugging on my hand, dragging me out of the hotel room. Crutch and all.

_Violet's POV_

I couldn't help but smile as Adam took my hand in his and squeezed it. How he knew that I needed his support, I had no idea. But he knew, and he was there. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, a whisper in my ear. I swallowed, glanced up at him, and nodded. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple, "don't worry, I'm here for you. Just say the word, and we'll leave," he said.

I smiled up at him and nodded. Our eyes met and we searched each others' faces for a minute. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do, or what would happen. Then he abruptly looked away and squeezed my shoulder. "Come on, don't wanna be late," he said, joking lightly.

I scoffed, "sure, fine," he chuckled as we walked into the hotel's restaurant.

The whole family was already there. "Are we late?" I asked, approaching the table in front of Adam. "We?" Shane asked, looking up from where he had been grinning and whispering something ot Jamie. She didn't look to happy about something and I noticed Adam was standing next to me now, with his one crutch.

"Hey guys!" Carmi shouted breathlessly as she dragged herself and John into the restaurant. She stopped next to me and I grinned at John, who returned it. "Let's sit down," I suggested and they nodded before the four of us sat down. I leaned closer to Carmi, "nice hickey," I whispered to her.

She shrieked slightly, turning to glare at me. I broke out into laughter and Adam tapped my arm, asking me what was so funny. I leaned closer to him, "John gave Carmi a hickey," I whispered in his ear, leaning on him slightly. I noticed both Matt and Shane glaring at me, but mainly Adam. And again I noticed Shane's black eye.

I looked back over at Carmi, leaning away from Adam, "what happened to Shane?" I asked her. She looked over at her brother then shrugged, "I have no idea," she replied and I sighed. I wasn't getting any answers. I guess I'd have to ask him myself and hope that I really got answers.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly for the most part. We decided whose house this years Halloween party would be at and who was hosting the Christmas festivities as well as the New Years Eve party. Turns out this year was my year, as I was stuck with all three parties, as well having Thanksgiving at my house.

I wasn't angry, it was the worst punishment I could have for leaving. And afterward we all just left and went back to our rooms, agreeing we'd see each other on Tuesday at the taping.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Gomennasai by TATU_**


	26. Meetings With Big Mac

**_ANOTHER CHAPPY! Well, i'm sick, so i have an excuse to lay around, watch TV and do nothing. But, i'm also inspired, which means i'm doing none of those things. I'm writing! and since the Carolina Muses are up i'm writing them. I've actually written FOUR chapters for You're the One today! woo! i know! _**

**_so, expect updates pretty much every day i can get on here!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this chappy! ENJOY_**

**_VOTE on my POLL!_**

**_I only own Vio..Carmi belongs to Kennedy! _**

**_GUESS THE LYRICS(thanks Kiwi for them)_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel  
_**

_**

* * *

You're the One**_

**_Chapter 26- Meetings With Big Mac_**

* * *

**_"Stop the track, let me state facts// Told you give me a minute and I'll be right back// Fifty million around the world and they said I couldn't get it._**_**"

* * *

**_

Violet's POV

"Minxy, why are you up so damn early?" I heard Adam's groggy voice ask from is bed. I rolled my eyes, "why are you calling me 'Minxy'?" I asked, turning to look at him. I saw him smirk and I just shook my head, "never mind," I muttered and went back to flat-ironing my hair. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. "You look good," Adam commented from where he was leaning against the bathroom doorway.

I smiled at him, "thanks Addy," I said, hugging him and then walking back out into the room and grabbing a pair of heels from my suitcase. "So, this meeting, what's it gonna be about?" Adam asked, he hadn't moved from where he was standing, just turned around so he could continue watching me. I shrugged, "Teddy said it had something to do with the 10th anniversary of Smackdown show," I told him.

"That's a month away," Adam said, I looked over at him, "I know, that was my response," I laughed and Adam grinned. "Well, I hope it's good news." he said and I nodded. "Me too," I said quietly before I grabbed my purse, phone, and key card. "Carmi and John are gonna pick you up and bring you to the arena, since I'll be there all day for meetings. I'll see you later tonight," I told him, pecking his cheek before heading to the door.

"See you then," I heard him say as I left the hotel room, closing the door behind me. There was a car waiting for me out front which I got into, and it took me to the arena. I stretched as I got out of the car and headed into the arena, showing the security guard my pass. I headed down the halls, toward Vince's makeshift office that he would be in for the tapings tonight.

I smiled when I came to the office marked '_Vincent Kennedy McMahon'_ and I gently knocked. "Who is it?" he called through the door, "Violet!" I replied. "Come in!" he said laughing. I opened the door and walked in, "good morning Big Mac," I said, using the nickname I had given to my boss. He grinned, accepting the nickname. "It's good to see you Violet. I'm glad you could make it," he said. "Of course," with that I sat down in one of the leather chairs that were positioned across from him.

"Well," he trailed off, flipping open the folder on his desk. He looked back up at me, "Creative has finally come up with your storyline," he said and my jaw dropped. "Really?" I asked excitedly and he nodded. "Yes, they have. And it will begin on the 10th anniversary show. You'll have your return to the ring that night as well," he said and my smile widened.

"What's the storyline?" I asked. He paged through the folder again, then stopped on a certain page, "You'll be managing and valeting for Matt Hardy since he has turned completely face and the fans except him again. Violet, Creative and I are going to keep you face for as long as we can," he said and I tried hard to keep my smile up as I replayed his sentence in my head.

I would be managing Matt. That was so not good, not good at all. Not only would it piss off Adam, I would probably freak out. And so would the family seeing as....oh yeah, they didn't know. Well then, one less reason to be worried about. I met Vince's eyes, "sounds great," I said, trying to keep that high level of enthusiasm in my voice. I was lucky to even still have my job, so I wasn't going to complain about this freaking storyline.

"Good, I'm glad. They're still working on your script that night, but you'll have a backstage segment before you're match," he told me and I nodded, listening intently. "You're going to need new ring gear, and you need to decide what music you're going to use, and what colors," he said and I nodded again. "I've got all of that pretty much picked out already," I said and he laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you're excited to return to the ring. And I heard it was your birthday last Friday," he said, completely changing the subject. "Oh, uh, yeah, it was." I said and he grinned. "How old?" he asked, though he really didn't need to, he could just look at my file, he had all my info. But I guess it made sense that he doesn't read all of his Superstars' files and memorize their birthdays and ages. "29." I answered and he smiled, "you look good for 29 Violet. Happy belated birthday," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you Big Mac," I said and he nodded. He glanced down at his watch, "now we need to meet with Creative and the other General Managers," he said, standing up. I mirrored his movement, standing up as well. We walked to the door and I opened it for him, but he tsked me and held the door open for me. With a smile I exited his office and we headed toward the board meeting room.

When Vince and I walked into the big meeting room, all eyes turned to us. I smiled and waved at Steph as I took my seat next to Teddy, representing Smackdown. Tiffany, ECW's general manager was there, Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole, Josh Matthews, Todd Grisham, and several of the Creative members were there seated around the big dark wood table as well.

Setting my phone on silent, I placed it on the table and pulled out my notebook. Yes, I brought a notebook, I'm an overachiever. Vince started the meeting, talking about what was going to happen tonight at the ECW/Smackdown tapings. About who would be losing titles, and who would be winning them. A certain winner made me grin and giggle with excitement. "Violet, you get to tell him that he will be winning the title tonight," he said with a nod and I returned it.

He continued, talking about what would happen that Monday. I smiled, hearing the list of future guests hosts on RAW. My eyes widened and my smile got bigger when I heard Vince say that Trish Stratus was going to be the guest host in just a few weeks.

But the best one I heard was when Vince said Ben Ben Roethlisberger was hosting RAW, the Monday after my return to the ring. Then Vince surprised me even more, "And since I know Violet is a huge fan of Ben. And that is also the Monday after her return. I think we'll need to reintroduce her to the fans more. I think the best way to do that is to have her guest host with Ben. Creative, don't you agree?" he asked, looking pointedly at Stephanie and her coworkers. They all nodded and Steph sent me a smile and a wink. She knew I was a huge fan of Ben's.

"It's settled then, October 4th Violet will be co-guest hosting RAW with Ben Roethlisberger." Vince said with a nod and a smile. With that he dismissed all of us and we left the room. I smiled, but stopped short when I heard my stomach growling. I checked the time on my phone, _2:00. _Damn, that meeting was long. And with that I headed in a different direction, to catering.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last Chapter:_**

**_Call On Me~ Dakota Moon (thanks Kennedy)  
_**


	27. Time To Talk

_**Hey everyone! Here's another update!!! Wooo! Ummm, i'm glad FF is no longer backlogged, that was a pain in the ass, seeing as it started after i sent two DocX to my betas..so..yeah..not happy with that..**_

_**anyways, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! thansk to Kiwi for beta-ing! lol..**_

_**Um.. Carmi belongs to Kennedy still...Vio will always belong to me! I have a feeling y'all are gonna like the next chappy, drama filled once again! yay! there will be drama for a while, but then when this fic gets to the holiday's things are gonna calm down for the family a lot...ptcha, yeah right? who am i kidding, life is still gonna be dramatic for them! hehe! so sit bac, relax, and READ ON!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 27- Time To Talk  


* * *

**_

"_**Oh, you're kidding me//Oh you're kidding me//Ha ha that was a good one// Your first good one in a while."

* * *

**_

**_Violet's POV_**

My heels clacked against the cement floor of the arena hallways. I was humming to myself softly as I made my way to catering, texting Adam on my phone. That goofball. He was telling me that he kept bugging Carmi, trying to get her to lighten up and like him. I shook my head at his messages before putting my phone away as I turned into catering.

I liked my lips hungrily as I saw the tray that had several assortments of little sandwiches on it. I walked toward the line, which was extremely short, due to the time of day. A lot of the superstars would only start arriving in another hour. So I was early. I grabbed two of the ham and cheese mini-sandwiches and headed toward a table.

"Hey Vio!" My name was called. I turned toward the voice and forced a smile seeing Jay there. He was smiling at me hopefully, and I knew what was going to be said if I went over there. Sighing mentally I told myself _it was gonna have to be discussed sooner or later. Might as well do it when no one else is around. _With that I replaced my forced smile with a real one and headed over to the table where Jay was sitting alone.

"Hello Jay," I greeted, sitting down across from him and unwrapping my sandwich. "I'm sorry, I'm starving," I told him before I took a bite. He grinned at me and laughed slightly. After I had finished the first small sandwich I looked up at him. "Okay, I'm serious now. Let's talk," I said and he nodded. And we did.

**_Shane's POV_**

I had arrived at the arena not to long ago. Jamie was hungry so I told her I'd go get us something to eat from catering while she waited for the rest of the family to get here. I stopped short, just outside the entrance to catering when I heard two voices. I peered through the door, and noticed that there were only two people in catering.

And I recognized them instantly. Violet and Jay. Pressing my back to the wall I listened in on what they were saying. "We had a one night stand." they both said simultaneously and then they both let out relieved sighs. "I don't remember anything," she confessed. "Me either," Jay replied. "Wow, ummm...." Violet trailed off. "There's no way you could get pregnant, right?" he asked. "No, we're good. I'm all fine in the womanly problems department," she said and they both laughed.

"Okay, that's a lot of weight off my shoulders," Jay said. "Mine too," Violet agreed. And then there were quiet. I wondered what expression she had on her face. I wanted to see how she felt about this. But that longing to see how she felt was soon replaced with anger. She had slept with Jay! God, Jamie, Michelle, Maria, they were all right. Violet is a whore.

No, no she wasn't. And truthfully, I knew that. But I was too angry and.....jealous, to care. In a huff I turned back around and headed back to the locker room. I threw open the door, Jamie, John, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Jimmy, and Ron were all sitting in there. Their heads all lifted up when they heard me stalk in. I sat down next to Jamie, kissing her. She could always distract me from thinking of Violet.

**_Violet's POV_**

I looked up at Jay, reached out, and slipped my hand into his. "I may not remember it, but I can't regret it." I said quietly and he looked at me surprised. "Jay, you're one of my closest friends that I haven't known since I was five. If I regret what happened, I could lose you. And I don't want to." I stood up and he did as well. I walked over to him, hugging him. "I treasure you're friendship too much." I told him as we pulled apart.

"Same here," he said softly, looking down, then back up at me. "We better get going, or the family will send out a search party after you," he joked lightly and I chuckled. "Right, they're afraid I'll disappear again," I said shaking my head. "You really scared them Violet. I remember the phone call I got from Jeff, he was freaking out." Jay said, touching my arm.

I frowned, "I know." I murmured. "No, you really don't. You don't know the half of what happened between them while you were gone. I really think you should talk to them about it." Jay said, before he hugged me again, then left. I stared after him for a second. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I turned and started walking down the hall.

"HOLY SH—!!!" I yelled as suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into a room. I spun around to see Carmi, Eve, Melina, and Nattie all standing there, smirking at me. "What the hell was that for?" I asked. Carmi rolled her eyes, "we're kidnapping you because we need information." she stated. I raised my eyebrows, "information about what?" I asked.

"About you, Hun. We wanna know why you left, why you stayed away for so long, where you were--." Nattie was interrupted by Melina, "and how you and Adam got so damn close." I rolled my eyes, "well you guys didn't have to 'kidnap' me to find out." I chewed on my bottom lip, "I was going to tell y'all in a few minutes. I have news as well," I said.

They looked at me skeptically. "Seriously you guys. Jay told me that I needed to talk to you guys about it. And I agree, it's time you guys found out about it all," I said. They nodded, satisfied with my explanation. "Alright, let's head over to the locker room then," Eve said and I nodded. "Carmi?" I asked and the younger Helms turned to look at me.

The girls all stopped out in the hallway. Carmi saw my face and looked over her shoulder at them, "we'll be there in a second, okay." she said and the girls nodded before heading off. She turned back to me, "what's up?" she asked. "I need to tell you something. And you need to promise that you won't freak out, okay?" I asked. Rolling her eyes in the natural Helms way, she nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sucked in a deep breath, then, let it out with my sentence. "I had a one night stand with Jay on the night of my birthday." I said in a gust of breath, really quickly. But Carmi caught it, I think. And suddenly, she burst out laughing, arms wrapped around her stomach. She was laughing hard, and after a few minutes of her guffawing she was gasping for breath.

My eyebrows were low, my eyes narrowed. "This isn't funny." I growled. She just shook her head as she looked up at me, "awww, Violet. That was a good one. It's nice to know you have your humor back," she said, slapping her knee. I shook my head. She thought I was joking? I would never joke about something like this!

"Carmichael Helms stop fucking laughing at me. I am _not _kidding." I said in a deadly serious voice. She instantly stopped laughing. "Wait, you're not kidding?" she asked and I shook my head. She raised her eyebrows, "you really slept with Jay." she said and I nodded.

**_Shannon's POV_**

John walked into the room, now we were only missing the girls in here. Seconds after he had walked in Eve, Melina, and Nattie did as well. Nattie instantly went over to TJ and Eve went over to Cryme Tyme. Mel sat down next to Matt and they struck up a conversation. My eyes narrowed as I looked at Matt.

In mere minutes I would reveal to the whole family what happened. I would tell them all what Matt did. Why Violet left. He was the answer, he was the reason, he was that missing factor in our 'why did Vio leave' equation. He had done it again, ripped her heart in half and then shredded it to pieces. And this time, she left before I could help her stitch everything back together.

It hurt me to know that she left instead of staying here and letting me help her fix it. But I know Violet, and she likes to be independent. She wanted to fix something on her own for once, without the help of the whole family, and I couldn't blame her.

But I sure as hell could blame Matt. And I was, and soon, the whole family would too. Around ten minutes later, Carmi walked into the room. She was uncharacteristically quiet, which scared me. "Where's Violet?" I asked her. "She went looking for Adam," she replied and went to sit down with John, but I grabbed her arm. "Stay standing I told her in a whisper as I stood up as well in the middle of the room.

I cleared my throat, getting everyone's attention. "Family," I said in a loud voice and they all turned to me, even Shane and Jamie stopped whispering and kissing to look at me. I inhaled deeply then spoke again. "I talked to Violet last Friday," I said and Carmi's hazel eyes lifted to stare at my face. "I asked her a lot of questions. And she answered them." I paused. "And I know why she left." I said.

Of all the questions we had, the one we wanted answered the most was the question, why? What pushed her so far that she'd want to leave. And I had that answer. Instantly everyone froze, mid-expression even, and they all held their breaths.

"Shannon," I heard Violet's soft voice behind me and I sighed. "I'm gonna say it anyway," I told her quietly as she stopped in the door way. I looked over my shoulder to see Adam place his hands on her hips and Violet leaned back into him, her eyes never leaving Matt. I looked at the elder Hardy, his eyes were downcast. He knew I was going to reveal what he did to Violet.

Looking back at the stricken expressions of my family. "The day of the draft. Before the show started." I paused. I swallowed, trying to force my throat not to close up on itself. I was having a hard time saying it. Looking back up at the family, meeting Carmi's gaze, then Jeff's, then John's, and finally, Shane's. I knew I was just going to have to say it.

"Matt proposed to Violet."

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

_**Diva~ Beyonce**_

_**---------**_

_**If you love and read this fic check out these fics as well**_

_**Friend or Foe by NellyLove**_

_**Dearly Beloved by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A Day In the Life of Violet Pierce by KiwiStar**_

_**Come Back To Me by NellyLove**_

_**Do You? by NellyLove**_

_**You Say You Love Me by NellyLove**_

_**We Were A Family by NellyLove  
**_


	28. A Flurry of Emotions

_**Woo, two updates in one day for this fic! Awesome, i know..this is also the last update that y'all will get before Christmas..so...you gotta wait till after! Um....i like this chappy, i've had this chappy planned out since i started writing the fic..and i hope it's as awesome as i felt it was when creating/writing it...**_

_**I love the reactions I had, and i hope y'all enjoy this chappy! i only own Vio...Carmi belongs to Kennedy**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! you guys are awesome!**_

_**you know who else is awesome? My beta for this fic, KIWI! she is totally awesome and got this chappy back to me super fast! Give her much love by reading and REVIEWING her fics! yep yep!**_

_**ENJOY AND READ ON!**_

_**Oh, and VOTE ON MY POLL!**_

_**AND READ THE OTHER FICS IN THIS SERIES (We Were A Family, etc...)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 28- A Flurry of Emotions_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_**The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost can't get back. The  
life we had won't be ours again.**__**"

* * *

**_

**_Shannon's POV_**

Everything next happened in a flurry of chaotic motion. Carmi's hand shot out as she punched Matt square in the jaw. Before she could lunge at him, John was on his feet, wrapping his arm's around her waist. But now Jeff reacted, he lurched out of his seat across the room from Matt. And tackled his brother off the chair and to the floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Carmi yelled, kicking and screaming in John's arms. And suddenly a flash of brown, black, and white was over by Jeff and Matt. Violet was trying to pry the two fighting brothers apart. "Stop it! Stop it now!" she sobbed, but it was to no avail. Jeff's fist came back as he was reeling backward to punch his brother again.

His fist caught Violet under her jaw causing her to fly back with the momentum of being hit. "SHIT!" Adam and I ran over to her but she pushed us away and stood up on her own. "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" she yelled, over the sounds of flurried fighting.

Everyone froze, even Jeff, Matt, and Carmi, who had escaped from John's arms by elbowing him in the stomach. John was doubled over, and I knew Carmi would feel guilty for doing that later. But right now, emotions were winning over thoughts. Everyone's eyes turned to Violet. "Stop it, please." she said, sounding a lot older than she was. "This isn't what I wanted," she said, shaking her head and pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Adam placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, "I can handle this on my own," she told him and he nodded. I wanted to smirk at how well he seemed to already know her. He just let her go on, knowing that she would whether he told her to stop or not.

"None of us are perfect. Matt's not perfect. I'm not perfect--" she was interrupted. "You definitely aren't perfect. Just so all of you know. Miss Wholesome and Serious Relationship herself had a one night stand, on her birthday," Shane announced. My eyebrows furrowed as I saw the anger appear on Violet's face.

She spun around and there was a resounding _SMACK_ around the room. Violet's shoulders were shaking and she was breathing heavily and I knew she was pissed off. "How _DARE _you." she growled. She then turned back to the family.

I knew it was time, she was going to set everything straight.

"I didn't come back here to see the family rip itself apart even more. I came back because I knew I was ready to face all of you. I was ready to return to being myself. I wasn't depressed, I wasn't confused anymore. I was ready to face the future." She took in a shuddering breath. My eyes flickered over to Shane, he was still holding his cheek in shock. She had hit him on the side of his face that already had a black eye and a busted lip.

"And now you are all making it fucking impossible for me to do so. You're making me regret coming home. I wanted to come back and instantly be welcomed by _all _of my family." adding emphasis to the word all as she looked over at Shane, who was still staring at the ground. "You're making it hard on me, you depend on me so damn much. You thought me coming back here would make the world keep turning. But here's a newsflash for you guys, the world keeps turning even when I'm not here."

"It's hard to be the one that everyone counts on to know what she's doing. I have to have everything figured out, because y'all follow my lead and look up to me. And it's hard to have so much pressure on me. Sometimes I just want to make a mistake to throw all of you off. To get you to second guess your full faith in me. When you do that, you take a step back from me and I can fucking breathe again. There are no more eyes boring into my back when I take too much time thinking of my next move." she took another breath and I could tell she was really close to crying.

"I don't even know why I'm the one you all count on. I'm not that great. I can't even figure out my own love life, how will I ever be able to help any of you. I'm not as strong as y'all think. I'm weak, I break. You can ask Adam, he's seen it, ask Shannon, he's seen it too. But still, after all of that, you keep staring at me, waiting for me to tell you what to do. You depend on me to keep this family functioning. But you know what. I'm damn tired of being the fucking glue that holds all of you psychotic lunatics together! I'M DONE WITH IT!" she screamed the last sentence before she stormed out of the room.

I looked over my shoulder to see Adam there with his eyes closed as he tried to take a deep breath. He shook his head slightly before his eyes moved around the room. They landed on Shane before he turned and left the room on his one crutch.

**_Violet's POV_**

I needed to go home, I needed to see my dog. I need the comfort only the city of Cameron could give me. I needed to see my brother, God knows I've been neglecting him over the past four months. Holding back my tears I knocked on the door to Vince's office, my second time being there that day.

"Yes?" he called. "It's Violet," I said, keeping my strong voice up. "Come in," he said. I opened the door and walked in. He saw instantly that something was wrong. "Do you think I could have the week off?" I asked. I sighed, "I know I've been gone for a long time. But I haven't been home in over three months. And I just need...some kind of comfort right now. I promise that everything will be fine by--" "Violet." "next week. I'll take care of my personal problems and won't ask for another day--" "Violet." "off for a long time." "VIOLET" Vince's booming voice stopped me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Of course you can have the day off, you're not needed tonight anyways. I hope you can figure things out. And I expect you to be here next Tuesday for the tapings." he said and I nodded. "Of course Vince. Thank you so much," I said nodding. "Just go, catch the first flight out of here," he told me and I nodded again before turning and leaving his office.

I got into my rental car and drove to the airport, I needed to be home.


	29. Again, and Again

**_I apologize for the length..it's horribly short..but the next one will be longer...so..*smiles innocently*_**

**_Thanks Kiwi for beta reading and suggesting the lyric i used. I promise i will come up with my own lyric next time! lol.. Oh, and GUESS the LYRICS!_**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! you guys rock!_**

**_I only own Vio...that's it! Carmi belongs to Kennedy! _**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One **_

_**Chapter 29- Again, and Again**_

* * *

_**"I'm just a step away//I'm just a breath away//losing my faith today//falling off the edge today//i am just a man, not superhuman//i'm not superhuman//someone save me from the hate//it's just another war, just another family torn//falling from my faith today//just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live."**_

* * *

_**Omniscient POV**_

The locker room that held The Family was icily silent. No one dared to speak, they barely dared to breathe. There hadn't been a sound since the locker room had closed shut behind the exiting Adam Copeland.

Carmichael Helms had her face hidden in the curve of her boyfriend's, John Morrion's, neck. Shannon Moore stood in the middle of the room, fists clenched, head down. Jeff Hardy had retreated across the room from his brother, resisting the urge to attack him again. Matt Hardy was still on the ground, wiping his bloodied lip.

Shane Helms stared at the door that she had disappeared through, still holding his cheek which she had slapped. He'd never seen Violet Pierce so angry before, so utterly hurt and upset that she _lashed out physically _at one of her _family _members. But what else were they supposed to expect? That she was going to _hug _him for announcing to everyone that she had had a one night stand with one of the family's close friends.

The Hart Dynasty, Cryme Tyme, Eve, Melina, and Jamie were all silent. Fiddling with their hands in their laps and staring at the ground. There was nothing for them to say at that moment. Well, nothing that would matter.

"Shit!" the word was yelled, leaving the mouth of the blond standing in the door way, balancing on one crutch. "She left. I got to the parking lot just as she got in her car and drove off," he reported. Shannon finally lifted his head, taking a deep breath, "to where?" he asked. Adam rolled his eyes, "where do you think? She went _home_." he said it simply, as if it was the obvious answer. As if the last time she had left like that she had just gone to Cameron.

But no, last time she had disappeared and still none of them, except Shannon, John and Adam, knew where she went. Jeff stood up, grabbing his bag and Shannon's. "Come on, we'll move up our return home a few days early," he said, throwing Shannon's bag at the man. Shannon nodded before he looked at Adam again. "You'll probably be the only one she'll talk to. Give her a while, a few hours, then call her." he told the blond.

The Canadian rolled his eyes, "I know her better than you think. She lived with me for two whole months. I know how she acts, I know how to react and deal with her when she gets like this. You don't need to tell me how to handle it. I've got it under control. Just go to her," Adam said. Shannon and he stared at each other for a while before Shannon finally nodded and left the room with Jeff right behind him.

Carmichael pulled back from her boyfriend, unclenching her jaw, which had been tensed into position. She had been trying to force herself not to scream in frustration and anger. "We...fucked up...again," she choked out finally. "No, you didn't Carmichael," Adam said, eyes meeting the youngest Carolinian. The Canadian turned to look at Shane, "he pushed her over the edge, again."

And with that, Adam left the room again, leaving the rest of the family silent. Carmi couldn't think of anything else to do except turn to Matt. "You fucking ass. How could you do that to her? Back then, everything was starting to work out, the puzzle pieces were finally starting to fall into place and fit for her. She was _happy!_" Carmi broke down into tears.

"And you went and ruined it," John finished for his girlfriend, who was unable to. Carmi turned into her boyfriend's chest and began to sob. John looked down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Silently, he reached down an looked at it. He had a text message...from Violet.

_You're the new IC Champion. You win the belt tonight. Congratulations. _

John sighed, Carmi was right, they had fucked up. Again.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Never Too Late~ Three Days Grace_**


	30. Forcing To Forget

_**Wow! Already on chapter 30!!! OMG right? lol...anyways...i hope y'all enjoy this chappy! **_

**_Hey! I got my own lyric for this chappy! woohoo! lol, thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy! y'all rock!_**

**_I only own Violet..Carmichael belongs to Kennedy...that's it!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 30- Forcing To Forget**_

* * *

"_**Just feel something//Oh, feel something//Hear him scream your name//I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive//the words, the words//He'll never let the words get the best of him."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. I cried until I felt like my body couldn't produce anymore tears. The flight wasn't crowded, I had a row all to myself as I sat there, crying. The stewardesses ignored me completely after I had snapped at them once.

I sat there silently, sniffling slightly, for the whole flight. I just stared forward, not thinking, not letting myself replay the scene from the locker room. I let out a sigh as the plane landed and I undid my seat belt, grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment. I left the plane, giving the stewardess I had snapped at a smile which she returned.

Thank God not everyone hated me. I swallowed as I pulled my beanie out of my bag and pulled it onto my head, no doubt it was cold in NC. I left the airport and walked through the parking lot. I smiled. I couldn't believe it, my car. My old pick up was still sitting there. Nothing happened to it, not even a scratch. I smiled at the vehicle as I got inside.

I turned on the radio. "_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air..." _And I instantly turned it off. I sighed to myself as I pulled out of the parking space and left. I was so close to home.

I threw open my car door, trying not to remember what I had told Adam earlier. I had been blocking it out of my mind the whole flight and drive home. And now, as I stood in front of my house I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes again.

After all he had done for me, I had been horrible. And there was no doubt in my mind that he wasn't going to be the one to come after me. I walked into my house, smiling at it familiarity. I ran my hand along the wall, looking up at the photos hanging there.

I needed to change them. I walked up the wide wooden staircase slowly, still smiling, through my guilty tears. I walked through the door to my room then paused. Something was missing. I turned on my heel and walked back down the staircase. I walked over to the back door and threw it open. "BELLA!" I yelled and silence returned me.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "She's at Carmi's," a voice said behind me and I spun around to see Shannon standing in the doorway. I took a shuddering breath then nodded. Jeff was in the house behind Shannon and my eyes flickered over to him. I smiled ironically, "so you're the ones sent after the runaway?" I asked and Shannon rolled his eyes. "Come on Violet. You can't run from everything," he said softly.

"Nothing's impossible, and I will try," I replied in a low voice. His eyes met mine and we were silent. "Shan, I think we shouldlet Violet enjoy her first night home. We'll be over in the morning, Adam says you make killer pancakes now," Jeff suggested with a smile as he touched Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon nodded before they both turned and nodded, missing my pained expression when Adam's name was mentioned. They left, I heard their car pull away. And once I was sure I was completely alone I sat down on my deck and cried again, replaying what happened between me and Adam in my head.

_I had tried to ignore him as I walked to my car. "VIOLET DAMMIT! STOP WALKING!" he yelled, and I could just imagine him hobbling after me on his single crutch. I finally stopped and turned around and he almost ran into me. With him being taller than me I was staring at his chest. I lifted my green eyes to meet his. _

"_Don't runaway," he whispered, "not again. You'll lose all of them." I shook my head, looking down, "I can't do it Adam, I just can't sit here and watch them ruin the family that I've tried so hard for all these years to keep together. I won't--" he cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips. "Please, just stop..." he begged._

_I looked up into his eyes again. And there he was; that vulnerable Adam that I had seen in the hospital room in California. That worried and fearful side of Adam that I saw when the doctor told him that if he didn't heal perfectly, he wouldn't be able to step back into the ring. That side of him that had squeezed my hand when he really didn't even know me. He just needed some kind of comfort and support._

_And I had given him that on that day, and yet, he still spoke positively. Like he knew that he would be fine, that he'd heal fast and well. He wasn't going to let the worst happen. And now as he stared at me, he searched for words, and couldn't find any._

_He was letting them fail him as I shook my head. I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and spun me back around. "Violet, I—," I cut him off. "Adam, please don't," I murmured, "I'm not ready yet," I told him before turning and getting into my car._

"_VIOLET!!!!" I heard him yell as I started my car and drove off. Leaving him in the darkening parking lot, alone._

"_VIOLET!" _His voice rang in my ears as I opened my eyes and stared out at the woods beyond my backyard.

It was going to be a long, lonely night.


	31. They're Fighting

_**So well, in this chappy you actually get to see the first major fight Vio and Shannon have! **_

**_though i can't keep them mad at each other for long *whistles innocently and walks away*_**

**_anywho, thanks to Kiwi for beta reading! I only own Vio! Carmi belongs to Kennedy!_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 31- They're Fighting**_

* * *

"_**Trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed//and somehow I got caught up in between//between my pride and my promise//between the lies and how the truth gets in the way//and the things I wanna say to you get lost before they come and the only thing worse than one is none//let me apologize to begin with//let me apologize for what I'm about to say//but trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed//and somehow I got caught up in between."  
**_

_Violet's POV_

I had a lot of thinking to do. I knew that much as I sat at my dinning room table in a purple tank top with matching pajama pants. They had been a birthday gift from Carmi. I shook my head, I had to focus. I had to _think _about _everything. _

I let out a sigh, it felt like even though I had taken that break to think, I had gotten zero thinking done. Maybe I hadn't been ready to come back. Maybe I should've stayed in Orlando longer. I squeezed my eyes shut. I had to get back on topic.

_Adam..._I lifted my hands to my face and let out a scream, which was muffled by my hands. Not that anyone would hear me, I didn't have any neighbors out here. But just thinking about Adam, the way he knew me so well, the way he smiled at me, the way he could just relate to me, it made me want to do the exact opposite of screaming.

It made me want to swoon. But I would not do that. I wasn't in the right mindset to even have a real relationship right now with anyone. _But Adam would be the first one you'd think of when you do get in the right mindset. _That nagging voice in my head told me. And it was true, when I was ready to fall back in love again, I'm pretty sure Adam would be the first candidate.

_But you can't control when and how you fall in love. You can't stop it, and you can't hold it off. It'll just happen. _That smarter, more realistic voice cut in again and I sighed, defeated. _And face it, you're falling for him, just like he's fallen for you. _"Oh god," I muttered, getting a headache. This couldn't be happening.

I loved Shane, but, I'm falling for Adam. It just...Well I can't say it's impossible because I was in love with both Matt and Shane at the same time. I sat there and tried to organize my thoughts but I was interrupted by a "hey Violet, good morning."

I looked up to see Jeff and Shannon walking into the house with Bella behind them. I got up and grabbed Bella's bag of dog food from the pantry. But Bella didn't want to food, she instantly ran to me, rising up on her back legs. I knelt down, "hey pretty baby. Did you miss your mommy?" I asked in my puppy voice. She licked my face in answer, "I'll take that as a yes," I said as I rubbed her all over. I smiled as once she'd had enough of my attention she walked over to her food dish.

I rolled my eyes, "pig." I muttered and she barked at me, as if she understood me. "Just kidding baby girl," I said as I poured her food into her bowl and patted her head before turning to the boys. "Morning," I greeted. Jeff smiled at me but Shannon's face stayed blank and I knew he was upset with me. "You guys want breakfast?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Jeff nodded, "yes please Mama," he said and I grinned at my nickname. I missed being called Mama.

I set to making pancakes for them as they set the table. I looked over my shoulder at Shannon, who hadn't said a word. I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Shannon, what is it?" I asked. He looked up, surprised I called him out like that. "Nothing," he muttered. I raised my eyebrows. "Bullshit Shannon. I know you better than that. I can tell you're peeved at me, so what is it?" I asked.

He looked away, rolling his eyes finally he turned around. "You use running away as you number one tactic. When things get too hard, or the expectations become to great. You bolt." he said. My eyebrows furrowed, "I'm sorry Shannon. I only ran away once," I said. "Twice," he corrected and I shook my head. "What I did yesterday wasn't 'running away' it was called 'I wanna go home.'" I retorted.

"Bullshit Violet. I know you better than that," he said mockingly, repeating what I had said to him just seconds before. Now my eyes narrowed. "You know what, you have no idea how I felt about what happened yesterday, alright? I was scared, and what I said was so true. I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect Shannon! I'm not made of fucking steel! I'm no fucking superwoman!" I yelled. I was breathing heavily and he just shook his head.

"But you act like you are, so everyone believes it." he said. "Well then everyone needs to get fucking realistic because I fucking crack under pressure! Just like everyone else fucking does!" I growled as tears pricked my eyes.

_Jeff's POV_

I stood off to the side, and I'm pretty sure they forgot my existence. But they were scaring the hell out of me, Violet and Shannon _never _fought. Not like this. And I knew the only reason Shannon was being so hard on her is because he was hurt. The wound that she made when she left all those months again still hadn't healed up. And her, for lack of a better word, bolting yesterday had just made it hurt again and it scared him.

Shannon was strong, and he knew everyone say him that way. So he didn't want anyone to know he was capable of being weak, of crying. He wanted to be seen as the one that didn't let anything majorly effect him or upset him. But Violet leaving had caused him to go into overdrive trying to hide how hurt he was.

Only Violet knew how emotional he could really be, and I understood that. She was the understanding one. She wouldn't think differently of him because she saw him cry. No, she'd hold him through the tears. She'd cry with him.

But during those months, she wasn't there to cry with him, to hold him, to be there when he needed to be weak and not be judged. And that had hurt him, deeply.

I bit down on my lip, not sure what the hell I should do. Finally I slipped out the back door and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed the only number I could think of at the moment. "Hello?" she answered groggily, I had forgotten the time difference. Too late now. "Car, Vio and Shannon are fighting. It's bad," I said.

"What? They never fight!" she exclaimed and I knew she was fully awake now. "You wanna hear?" I asked. "Yeah." she said gravely and I knew she just had to hear it for confirmation not for something to laugh at. I opened the door back up and held the phone out to their conversation, but staying hidden.

"If you fucking loved him then why did you leave!?" Shannon yelled. "You know why Shannon Brian Moore. Matthew fucking Hardy proposed to me. I couldn't just sit around with him being near me every fucking day!" she replied. "I don't care what you can and can't handle. You shouldn't have just left like that not telling anyone!" he shot back.

"I'm sorry that I have some privacy to my life!" "That's not privacy, that was keeping a horrible secret that hurt all of us!" "Does it look like I fucking care!" she yelled and I could tell she was crying, even though I couldn't see her. "Yes Violet. It does and I know you do." Shannon didn't yell, he just said it softly.

I left again, pressing the phone back to my ear, "did you catch all that?" I asked. "Yeah, Adam, John and I all heard," Carmi replied. "Adam?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm here, John called me into the room once Carmi freaked," he answered. "I'm on speaker?" I asked. "Yeah," John replied. I rolled my eyes at them.

"That didn't sound good at all," John said as the yelling went on in the background. I slammed the back of my head into the wall in frustration. "Who can get them to calm down?" I asked. "Each other," Carmi said quietly. "Shannon always calms down Vio and Vio always calms down Shannon," she clarified. "well obviously that won't work," I said.

"No duh," she said smartly. "Stop it, don't fight," Adam said. "Jeff, give Vio the phone," he continued. My eyebrows furrowed, "I don't think I should go in there, I may get something thrown at me," I said. "I'm not joking around here, give the phone to Violet. Carmi is gonna call on a Violet's home phone. Give it to Shannon." Adam said.

"A-alright," I muttered, pushing off the wall and walking into the war-zone. They kept yelling, ignorng me. Finally I rolled my eyes. "VIOLET!" they froze and both looked at me. "Phone is for you," I said, handing her my cell. She stared at it, "It's your phone," she stated and I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, I'm aware of that," I said as her home phone began to ring.

Her eyes slid over to the device, "don't worry, I got it," I told her, pointing to the phone in her hands. She nodded and lifted it to her ear, leaving the room. I handed the phone instantly Shannon. "Answer it," I told him. His eyebrows furrowed at me, "Just do it." I told him and he finally nodded, pressing the 'talk' button.

_Violet's POV_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Vio..." I sighed, biting my lip. "Hi Adam," I said weakly. "I heard you and Shannon fighting," he said and I instantly frowned. "Adam I--" he cut me off. "No, stay on topic," he said. How did he know I was going to apologize? I shook my head, it was Adam, he was like a second Shannon. He understood me on a different level than anyone else did, just like Shannon.

"Are you calming down Minxy?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah...I'm calming down, don't worry," I whispered. "I don't want you fighting with Shannon. He's your best friend," Adam said quietly and certainly, leaving me no room to object. I was going to stop fighting with him just because Adam said so. Yes, that's exactly what I was going to do.

"I want you back here before next Friday," he said. "Why?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow before remembering he couldn't see me. "Because, you're family isn't too fond of me. Remember, they don't know who you had a one night stand with. Only Shane does," he said. "How did—?" I cut myself off, "they think I slept with you?" I asked, not meaning to sound so....not disgusted but...incredulous, I guess.

"Mmmhm," he answered shortly. "Well, I mean, I guess that'd..." I trialed off, deciding to just not continue that sentence. We were silent for a second, "Thanks Adam," I said finally. "For what Minxy?" he asked. "For calming me down, and telling Jeff to give me the phone," I said. "You're welcome, I knew I had to at least try to calm you down," he said quietly.

"I know, and you did," I leaned back to look into the kitchen. "Is Carmi yelling at Shannon?" I asked. "How did you know it was Carmi?" Adam asked. "If you're talking to me, and not Carmi. Then it's kinda obvious she's talking to Shan," I answered. "Right, forgot you know everyone like the back of your hand." he muttered. I laughed slightly. "I'm gonna go, I need to make up with my Baby Bugga Bugga." I said.

"Just be careful," Adam said quietly. "It's Shannon," I replied, my eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not talking about Shannon," he murmured. "I'll call you later Minxy, bye," and with that he hung up. I pulled the phone away and stared at it. What was Adam talking about?

Shaking my head I walked back into the kitchen, throwing Jeff his phone. I approached Shannon who was ending his conversation with Carmi. He set the phone down on the table and turned around.

* * *

_**it's kinda a cliffy, eh? oh well..**_

**_lyrics from the last chappy:_**

**_Mr. Sensitive~David Cook_**


	32. Apologize? I Think Not

_**Here's another chappy of YtO..so i went crazy with writing while i was on my coffee high..umm..and i wrote 3 SUUUPPPER long chappies, all of them are at least 2,000 words long and i think one is around 3,000..woohoo right! and guess what? There's loads of drama in them! i'm about to send the next two chappies to Kiwi(ze beta, thanks for beta-reading this chappy, btw) and then i'm gonna write some more since this is the only fic i can write presently *sigh* :(**_

**_anyways, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Big thanks to: HardyGurl21, I'mxAxRockstar, HardyGirl421, Esha Napoleon, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, and KiwiStar for reviewing the last chappy! y'all rock!!!! _**

**_ENJOY this! i only own Vio, Carmi belongs to Kennedy..the rest OBVIOUSLY does not belong to me (if it did, some of the storylines would be a lot different. And the Hurricane would be main eventing! lol)_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- GUESS THE LYRICS! AND HEY! I FOUND THIS ONE ON MY OWN! WOOHOO!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 32- Apologize? I Think Not**_

* * *

"_**As I'm darting through this fire, it's too late to make you mine//So far from where we started, so far from what we wanted//and as both our worlds fall down//we have lost and we have found//so far from where we started, so far from what we wanted//I've made mistakes I can't erase//I've made mistakes."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"I'm sorry." Shannon and I both stated simultaneously. We both looked up, meeting each others' eyes. I looked over at Jeff, "you mind giving us a sec?" I asked. He smiled tightly and nodded, "I'll take Bella outside," he said as he walked over to the back door, opened it letting Bella run out, and he followed her.

I looked back to Shannon before I walked over to the seat at my dining table where I had been sitting when he and Jeff arrived. "There's a lot more I need to tell you now," I said. He tried to snort but he decided not to half way into the gesture. It came out as a strangled noise. I smiled sadly at him before he walked over and sat in the chair across from me.

"I didn't sleep with Adam." I stated and Shannon raised his eyebrows. "Who with then?" he asked. I sighed, staring down at the tabletop. "Jay," I mumbled. "Who?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and leaning forward. I sighed again, louder this time. "Jay." I said quickly. "JAY?" he asked in shock.

I looked away and ran a hand through my hair, "yes Shan. Jay Reso," I clarified, just to get it across one more time. His mouth was hanging open and I shot him a glare telling him without words to _'shut it' _I would shut it for him if I had to. He closed his mouth and swallowed. "I wasn't expecting that," he said. "Neither did I," I muttered and he laughed slightly.

"Now that sounds more like you." he murmured and I smiled up at him. "So then, what's with you and Adam?" he asked and I sighed, yet again. "It's...complicated." I said slowly. "'It's 'complicated' isn't an answer Mama," he said, tsk-ing me slightly. I rolled my eyes, "Okay, fine. I'll tell you everything that I've thought, felt, feel—if you promise not to freak," I said, looking at him pointedly.

"Tell me," he said, nodding in agreement. I inhaled deeply, I knew I had to make it fast, since Jeff was waiting outside. "There is nothing going on between Adam and I." I paused and gauged Shannon's reaction. He sat there, waiting for me to continue. _What? No relieved sigh, or happy expression. _I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his lack of reaction.

"But--" that's when his expression changed. His head tilted down slightly, his eyes still trained on me, waiting still. He looked more serious, and a lot older. "I think...I want there to be something between Adam and I," I said honestly. I didn't look at him, "I'm so confused. I love Shane, but it's pretty obvious that's going to get me absolutely nowhere." I said, then finally looked up at him.

He was staring at me. There was no condescension or disapproval in his gaze. Just sympathy and love. I smiled at him sadly, placing an elbow on the table and resting my head in my hand. "I don't know what to do Shan. I'm lost here. I've told myself that I'm not ready to fall in love again. But that didn't stop me..." whoops! I had gone a little too far.

So, when I said I'd tell him _everything, _I was kind of lying. I wasn't going to tell him that I thought I was _falling in love _with Adam. Just wanted to let him know that there was an attraction that wasn't one-sided. But now, Shannon just smirked.

After a few seconds of silence he sighed. "If Adam can make you happy, if you really love him and he really loves you. I don't see why you should be confused Violet. If you think it's the right thing, to have a relationship with him. Then throw out the rule book, start making your own rules. Or, just ignore the limitations and rules you had set for yourself." he paused before his eyes met mine. "You deserve to be happy, and that's all that I want for you."

_Shannon's POV_

I don't think anyone knew how sad and depressed she was when she left. No one understood the way she felt and why she left. And I don't think anyone of us ever will. We'll never get why she thought leaving was the best way to deal with it. And I had to stop blaming her. That was the last thing she needed. Seeing her looking so vulnerable as she sat across that table from me, coming so close to saying she had fallen in love with Adam, I knew I couldn't blame her for being hurt.

It's not like she had done it intentionally. She didn't want to hurt, she didn't know it would hurt me so deeply, but it had. And she didn't even know, I hadn't even told her how I reacted when it finally hit me that she was gone. How I shut myself off from everyone for a week and just sat alone in my house, crying, wishing she'd come back. Yelling, saying that she didn't deserve to have a family like ours.

But that was when I didn't understand that she had an emotional reason as to why she left. She could have dealt with it a different way, but dealing with it in any other way would not have been a Violet solution. I had cursed her name when I thought she was purposefully punishing us for no reason.

Though it wasn't just me. Shane and Carmi felt the same way. Even after we read her letter, it hadn't changed much. We were still angry, hurt, and all wanted to blame each other. When we should've known instantly who it was. The one person who wasn't pointing any fingers.

Matt. The man who had ruined everything the first time. By asking her out after Shane had told him that he loved her. Before she even really knew it. She was oblivious to Shane's feelings, and Matt manipulated her into not telling Shane about their relationship, so he could get away with it. And if Shane ever found out, it'd look like it was Violet's fault, so then Shane would hate Violet.

That way Matt could always keep her his. So no one else would want her, ever. But Matt didn't expect Adam to come along. And here the Canadian was, watching over Violet. He had taken care of her emotionally while she had taken care of him physically.

I knew it when I first saw them together in the arena that they had somehow gotten extremely close. The way they smiled at each other, as if they withheld some kind of silly secret from everyone else. When really, it was just the fact that they knew they were friends, and no one could stop them from being so.

I could say that Adam isn't Violet's type, that he doesn't deserve, that he'll hurt her. But I don't believe any of that. I could see it in her eyes when she had briefly talked about her stay with Adam. She was happy when she was around him. There was no doubt that earlier, when Jeff had handed her his phone, it was Adam.

And he had calmed her, talked her into forgiving me, or something along those lines. Carmi and I were the only ones that I could think of that could ever convince Violet of _forgiving _someone after they had insulted her, the way I had. Well, when I thought about it more, she listened to me more of the time then she did Carmi. And I think that's because Carmi is like a little sister to her. And what big sister really listens to their little sister.

It was obvious that the next time I saw the long-haired Canadian, I'd be having a chat with him.

_Omniscient POV_

The long-haired man got out of his car, slamming the door shut. He noticed the two cars in the driveway. One was hers and the other his friends. So they were there. He growled as his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes Jamie?" he asked. "Hey babe, I was just wondering when you'd be back. I could go get us lunch," his fiancée suggested.

He forced himself to get his emotions in check while he talked to her. "A late lunch sounds good. Say...1:45?" he suggested. "Sounds great babe, I'll see you then. It's sad that this'll be our last day together before I have to get back to work." she said, pouting slightly. "I'll be home as soon as I can, so we can say goodbye properly," he grinned to himself.

"Mm, I like the sound of that. Bye babe, love you," she said in a sultry tone. "Love you too," he replied in a strangled voice that he hoped she didn't notice. With that he hung up and headed up the front walk.

Inside the house Violet and Shannon had finished their discussion and Shannon had gone to get Jeff from outside. But instead, he and Jeff had stayed outside, talking about something. Violet stayed inside, finishing their breakfast. Which was more like restarting it, since the food she had been cooking had gotten cold during her fight with Shannon.

She looked up hearing the doorbell ring. Her brown brows furrowed as she lowered the flame on the stove and checked herself, she was wearing her apron but shrugged, not really caring as she headed to the door. She pulled it open, not checking the peephole, and instantly regretted it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a cold voice. His brown eyes met her green ones as she studied him stonily. "Violet, sorry we—," Jeff cut his own sentence off when he rounded the corner and saw Shane standing on one side of the doorway, opposite from Violet. Shane had been opening his mouth to speak when Jeff's voice had sounded. Now he closed his lips, pressing them together, wetting them as they dried, as did his throat.

Violet turned her head slightly, her eye that was turned to Jeff looked at him. The green orbs were cold. "Don't worry Jeff, I'll be fine. Give us a minute," she said. "No, I'm not going to let--" This time Shannon cut Jeff off. "Chill Jeff. Let them talk, don't worry," Shannon was smirking a knowing way at Shane. Shane's gaze darkened at the younger man, wondering why he was looking at him so condescendingly.

Shane looked back at Violet, who had turned her face completely away from both Jeff and Shannon, dismissing them without words or motion. Slowly, they left and headed up the stairs. Only after Violet heard a door close did she look up at Shane, letting her eyes meet his. And it wasn't until minutes more later that she spoke.

"Nothing you say to me Shane will make me forgive you for what you did yesterday," she stated. Shane raised his chin defiantly. "Maybe I'm not here to apologize for that." he retorted. "We'll I was hoping you weren't because it wouldn't matter," she shifted her position, letting go of the doorknob and crossing her arms over her chest.

Shane couldn't help it, his eyes traveled down her figure. The figure he had fantasized about touching for so long. And suddenly, he had taken his own chance away from himself. Stupid, but he wouldn't admit it. Not aloud, not even to himself. But it had been a stupid decision.

"Don't look at me, you have no right," she said in a monotone. She had noted the way he had been surveying her. She didn't let her skin prickle with disgust, nor shiver with desire. She kept her response neutral, with an honest response. He didn't have a right to look at her like that. At the moment, no man did. And she wouldn't let anyone, not when she knew they shouldn't.

"So what are you here for then?" she asked. "I'm here to make a proposition." he stated and she cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked, letting her annoyance show through in her tone and the way she raised her eyes to the ceiling and then let them fall back down. "I won't tell the family who you had a one night stand with if...you stay away from Adam," he said, motioning with his hands.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "you think I'm afraid of the family finding out who I slept with?" she asked. Shane gave her a look that said he thought it was obvious and she rolled her eyes, a thing that he would usually be doing. "I'm not worried about their reactions at all. I'm not stupid enough to think they'll judge me for sleeping with Jay." she said in a certain tone, deciding to ignore what he had said about her staying away from Adam. If she dwelt on the sentence she knew it would anger her and she wouldn't let him upset her.

She was filled with a commanding confidence that told her that she shouldn't back down and be submissive to Shane, no matter what he said. She also knew she had to keep a level head, she couldn't let his words effect her. Slightly insulting sarcasm is as far as she could go with retorts. No flying fists, no cussing, and definitely no yelling of any volume.

"Is there anything else you came here for?" she asked, keeping her voice void of emotion. "Actually, yes," he said and she saw a look of vulnerability cross his face for a moment as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. He reached out, grabbing Violet's hand, and placed a white envelope in it. He smiled at her for a brief fraction of a second. "That's all," he murmured before he turned and left.

He dropped down the front steps of her porch with not a confident gait, but not a frightened one either. It was one that said he knew she wouldn't come after him, but he wished she would, and somewhere in the back of both of their minds, they knew the times when she would chase after him were over.

They were going to move on.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_In Between~ Linkin Park_**


	33. How Stupid

_**LOOK! ANOTHER ONE YAY! lol...um....yeah, so i believe the ending to this one is kinda a cliffy..heheheh...so..ENJOY!**_

**_I only own Vio. Carmi belongs to Kennedy..that's it! _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! can't wait to hear your responses to this chappy...i know it seems kinda crowded and rushed with the scenes and all, but i wanted it to seem that way so in future chapters Vio, Shane, and Adam can go over stuff in their heads and disect what really happened, etc..'kay?_**

**_thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this! you rock! *SMILES* again, ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_hey, i got this lyric myself as well!

* * *

_**

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 33- How Stupid**_

* * *

"_**There you were last night sitting close to her by candlelight//I couldn't let you see my crying eyes but I wanted so bad to run to you//how could you find someone in just so little time//...I'm trying so hard not to care but you're happy now and it's not fair//just when I thought that I was getting strong I see you with her and I was wrong."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

After a few minutes of heavy interrogation, where I gave up nothing, I finally got Jeff and Shannon to leave. They assured me they would be back later tonight to take me up on that free meal that I never gave them for breakfast. I sighed to myself as I heard my stomach growl. Bella barked at me, as if she too was notifying me of the obvious; I was starving.

But after fighting with Shannon, admitting to myself I was falling in love, and my conversation with Shane, I was left in a slight depression. I smiled, noticing I was still in my pajamas. I walked into my kitchen, throwing away the second meal I had begun to prepare, and instead of restarting it again I walked over to my fridge, opening the bottom drawer which was the freezer.

I smiled, I knew it would come in handy. On the way home from the airport yesterday I had stopped at the grocery store, knowing the food I had had in my house would probably be spoiled and lethal if eaten, even though most of my stuff was reheat-able or non-refrigerated stuff. But now I tucked the carton of Ben&Jerry's under my arm and got a spoon out before heading upstairs with the white envelope in hand.

Bella followed me up the steps. I let her and myself into my bedroom, grinning at my sheet that were still rumpled, I hadn't made my bed this morning when I had gotten up. Which was very unlikely. Another sign that today wasn't going to be an ideally great day. I plopped down on my bed, pulling my warmest blanket around me as I settled myself against my pillows, setting the envelope aside.

Bella hoped up onto my bed and laid herself down by my legs as I opened the carton of ice cream. I grinned at the double fudge brownie flavored sweetness as I ate a spoonful and let out an appreciative "mmm." My comfort foods: Oreo's, Ben&Jerry's, and peanut-butter. After a few moments of eating silently, ignoring Bella's begging face, I looked down at the envelope. I set my ice cream on my bedside table and picked up the envelope. I ran my fingers over the blank plane of paper.

I flipped it over and hooked my thumb under the flap, ripping it neatly open. I took a deep breath, my shoulders dropping as I exhaled. I pulled the folded piece of paper out and slowly and unfolded it. I held it flat in front of me and stared at it, not reading the words, just looking for a moment.

Finally, I knew I was going to have to read it:

_Violet._

_I know, it's sounds formal calling you that. And it's unlike me to be formal with you. But with what has happened as of late, I don't think there's any other way for me to address you. _

_I needed to say this to you, even if it's not in person. I wrote it because I knew I'd never be able to say any of this to your face. I knew I wouldn't get a word out of my mouth without ruining it for me, as I've already done several times. Like the day you came back. _

_I've lost you, I get that. But I just need you to know where I stand, in my heart and in my feelings. I'm not the romantic type, but for you—I'd be anything. _

_I proposed to Jamie a month after you left, a fact I'm sure you already know. But do you know why I really did it? No, probably not. _

_The reason I did, was because, I had it all planned out. The way I'd propose, the ring, where, when, what I'd say. But Jamie wasn't the woman I had planned saying it all to. It had been you. And truthfully, the way I proposed to Jamie was not even half as romantic as my proposal to you would have been. _

_Why am I telling you this? You're probably wondering. Well, Violet, I love you. Always have, still do, and I will forever. No matter what happens between us, my heart with always belong to you in the most part. Jamie is/was a great distraction. But now, I'm getting married to her and I can't take that back. And I can't just call it off. Do you know what that would do to her?_

_I know it's no excuse, and I'm not trying to make it sound like one. It's just another fact I'm stating here. So Violet, now you know. The ring Jamie wears, was supposed to be your ring. The wedding she's planning, was supposed to be your wedding. I failed, and now it doesn't even involve you. I hurt you while I was selfishly trying to stop my own hurting when I didn't even realize how much pain and heartbreak you were being put through._

_Matt's an ass. We all know that. And I'm officially an ass, I know that now too. I just make myself look worse every time I try to talk to you. And I'm sorry for that. _

_Violet, please don't forget the moments we've shared. Don't let them go, don't let me fade from your mind. You said it yourself, you told me you loved me and it hasn't changed. I hope that still counts now. I want to change things between us, I want to go through with what could have been us. But I just don't know how. I just hope that after you read this we can at least be friends._

_Or we could at least be polite and nice to each other around the family, and even when we're not. _

_You don't have to write me back, hell, you don't have to reply or react to this at all. All I wanted, was for you to know that I love you. And I really am truly sorry._

_I hope whoever it is that you end up with, that he makes you happy. Happier than I could ever make you. _

_And I pray to God he doesn't hurt you, because then the whole family will be lining up with shotguns at his front door. _

_I love you Tabby._

_Shane._

I don't know how many times I read the last five paragraphs. My eyes scanned over the words, immediately memorizing them. And suddenly, I was shaking with tears, they were dripping down my cheeks. My heart was throbbing in pain. I sat there, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

Curled into myself, I cried. I don't know for how long, but when I looked up the clock read _1:35._ I looked down at the letter laying on the bed next to me. I swallowed before I swiftly rose from my bed, ignoring my stiff muscles that protested.

I quickly went into my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. It was going to take a lot of make up to hide the dark circles under my red puffy eyes, but I knew I had to look good for this. I pulled out my make up and immediately got started. After finishing that I combed through my hair, leaving it down.

I walked out of my bathroom and over to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a purple turtleneck that fit me snugly, accentuating my curves nicely. I pulled on my heeled boots over my skinny jeans and looked at myself in my full length mirror. I brushed my overgrown bangs out of my eyes and smiled at myself, trying to get the expression right.

Finally I sighed to myself and knew I had to get going, I couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed my purse, keys, and cell phone before locking the front door behind me and hurrying down the steps to my truck. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and started up the car, revving the old engine. "Come one babe, you gotta work for me just one more time," I said to my car.

I was going to need a new one, there was no doubt about it. I peeled out of my driveway and began driving, his house was a in a different city, but it wouldn't matter.

//

_Omniscient POV_

Adam sighed as he waited for his flight, of course the connecting flight just had to be delayed. His good foot tapped against the ground anxiously, he just had a gut feeling that something was horribly wrong.

He groaned loudly as it was announced over the speakers that his flight would be delayed for another hour due to the storm in the city where it had been coming from.

That gut feeling just got a lot worse.

//

Violet couldn't wipe the giddy smile off her face as she parked her dying truck by the curb outside of Shane's house. She smiled up at the familiar structure. She grinned as she walked up to the front door, raising her hand to knock. She froze hearing quiet laughter from inside. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned her head to look at the window. There was faint light coming from inside.

She couldn't help it, she knew it was probably her there but she wouldn't let that stop her. She just wanted to see. Quickly, she ducked off his front porch and off to the side of the house. She knelt in the bushes under his window. She peered inside, her watching eyes going unnoticed.

There they were, the two suspected people. Shane and Jamie. They were seated at his smile dining table, across from each other. They were grinning happily at each other, several candles were lit, even though it was in the early afternoon, they didn't let that effect the mood.

Violet gasped softly as she watched Jamie lean in and connected her lips to Shane's. Violet couldn't help the rage that quelled in the pit of her stomach.

But hadn't she expected this? Hadn't she expected him to be there with her? They were engaged, it's not like he had broken it off, it had stated that clearly in the letter. She swallowed, maybe she had been stupid to have thought that because of the letter that meant he was waiting for her to come to him and tell him that she wanted to become what they could've been.

Now she was realizing how stupid her giddy, school-girl attitude had been earlier. Those unrelenting tears pricked her green eyes again, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from the scene as the couple's food was forgotten and they disappeared down the hall, their mouths still connected.

Violet's breathing was coming in short gasps as she started having a panic attack. She pressed her back up against the side of his house and she lifted her eyes to the sky. "Why?" she asked softly before her throat collapsed in on itself with her rough tears. She stumbled to her feet.

She thought she could take seeing them together, but she couldn't. It had made her sick to her stomach to see that man that she love kissing another woman with the passion she thought was reserved for her. How wrong she had been to believe that he would still be waiting for her when she had made it obvious that a relationship like that between them would never happen?

She made herself sick to her stomach as she thought of her actions. Fighting down the sick feeling, along with her tears, she crawled back into her old, beat up truck. She shoved the key into the ignition, ignoring the vehicles pained groans. It didn't want to be driven, and she really shouldn't have been driving it. But her mind wasn't thinking rationally.

All it could process was _'it hurts. Make the pain go away. My heart hurts.' _And so she slammed her foot down on the gas as she sped off down the street. She tried to keep her eyes on the road, forcing herself not to close them. The last thing she needed was to fall asleep at the wheel and die in a car accident.

But she still pressed her foot down harder on the pedal, not caring if she was speeding, not caring if a cop caught her. It wouldn't matter, the tears of pain flooded her eyes. Agony filled and controlled all of her senses until she was numb with the emotion and she couldn't feel anything else but the intense ripping feeling inside of her chest as she fought for air.

She could barely breathe, she didn't know if she was still holding onto the steering wheel. Her hands had been clenching it so tightly her knuckles had turned a deathly pale white and her hands had cramped up and gone numb. She had to keep blinking to clear her vision even though it didn't help at all. She kept driving, she was deep in the forest roads now that lead close to her home.

She was close to her isolated home, where she had grown up with _him_. The thought of him intensified the pain, agony, betrayal, and heartbreak that was warring inside her over-driven body. She couldn't take it anymore and suddenly, her car began spinning uncontrollably to the sound of her phone ringing.


	34. He Couldn't Help But Smile

_**GAH! sorry! I know i promised y'all i would post this chappy last night, but i got distracted(you can thank Bret Hart) and then i had to go to bed because i am back at school everday, woohoo*twirls finger in air unexcitedly* anyways, as am sure y'all will be completely understanding of my lack of updates due to educational reasons on my behalf.**_

**_*did that sentence get all confusing?* hehehe...y'all should just nod you're head. Why am i saying "y'all" all the time. I'm from California, not the country or the South *no offense to anyone out there. I love the South, and the country!* Anywho, if you could not tell, i'm hyper and have had way to much coffee after a not-so-freaking-fantastic day..._**

**_hope y'all(i did it again) have had a WONDERFUL day just for the sake of me! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading *gives Kiwi a bear hug*_**

**_Thanks to Kennedy for letting me use Carmi *HUGS* and..uh, yeah..that's about it..oh wait!_**

**_THANKS TO: HardyGurl21, LadyLit, HardyGirl421, I'mxAxRockstar, Kristl, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, Esha Napoleon, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and KiwiStar for reviewing the last chappy! _**

**_So, PLEASE REVIEW! You know what i would normall say next but this a/n is long enough already!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 34- He Couldn't Help But Smile**_

* * *

_**"I don't wanna waste another day// stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, yeah//cause I want you and I feel you//crawling underneath my skin//like a hunger, like a burning//to find a place I've never been//now I'm broken and I'm fading//...but you can have what's left of me."**_

* * *

_Omniscient POV_

"Carmi?" the blond asked into his phone as he tried to talk on his phone, hold his carry-on bag on his arm, and walk with one crutch, all at one time. "Yeah?" the younger Helms replied into her phone, wondering why the Canadian was calling her yet again. "Could you please call Violet for me?" he asked as he handed the stewardess his ticket.

"Yeah, sure. But why can't you?" Carmichael asked. Adam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I can't call her because I'm boarding my flight to NC right now," he replied. "Oh..yeah..I forgot. Sure I'll call. Call me when you land, 'kay?" she asked. Adam nodded while replying, "sure, 'kay. I gotta go, bye." he said. "Bye." she replied before they hung up.

Carmi turned to her boyfriend who smiled at her from where he was was sitting with her in the locker room at the house show. The Hart Dynasty were the only other family members there at the moment. "What's up?" John asked. "Adam just wants me to check on Vio," she replied. "Hasn't he been checking up on her every hour?" John asked. Carmi shook her head, "he hasn't talked to her since this morning when we dissolved the fight. I imagine he's worried since both Shane and Jamie have disappeared."

John nodded as Carmi dialed Violet's number. She sighed as the phone rang...and rang. "Why isn't she answering?" Carmi asked, looking down at her phone.

The car spun, circling over and over, sliding down the road at the same time. Violet didn't know what was going on or what to do. The only rational reaction she could think of was to scream. So she let one out. Her voice high, but no one heard. She was alone out there. She was crying hysterically as her brain finally processed the fact that her car was what was wrong.

It was spinning and as she turned her head, he body jerking with the car, her gaze landed on the cliff edge that she was nearing faster and faster. The feet were disappearing under her car's swirling tire tracks. With a last possible breath she said a small prayer to whoever was up there, begging for her life to be spared. And then a loud crunch sounded as the passenger side of the car crashed into a tree. The tree thankfully stopped her car before it spun all the way off the cliff.

The windshield and passenger windows shattered at the impact, and the door would be imprinted with the tree's shape. Violet didn't even feel the glass as it flew into the seat, cutting her in the process. None of it seemed real, or even possible. It didn't feel like it was really happening until finally everything was still and quiet. The front end of her car, where her engine was, was smoking but she didn't notice.

Violet felt like she was still spinning even after the car had stopped. After a few moments, her hand moved shakily to the handle and she opened the car door. She stumped out of her car and away from the cliff ledge. She stopped by a tree, placing a hand on it to steady her, she bent over and emptied her stomach of it's contents.

Her brain wasn't thinking coherently. It was still spinning as she stood there leaning up against the tree. She wondered if she should've died there, vaguely realizing her life had been spared thanks to that tree. Silently she smiled at the living thing that had saved her life just minutes ago before she became sick again. She began dry heaving, having nothing left to expel from her body.

She felt light-headed, and her heartbeat refused to slow down. Her body throbbed with the rush of emotions still swirling around in side of there. She stumbled over to another tree and fell to her knees. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk, so she stopped there, swaying as she sat down and pressed her back to the rough bark of the tall pine tree.

She rested her head back against it's thick trunk, closing her eyes, hoping it would calm her mind. But everything still spun, her vision, her mind. Until suddenly, everything went back.

Adam tapped the steering wheel impatiently. When he had landed he had called Carmi and she had told him that Violet hadn't answered her phone. That only worried Adam more, his heart was beating quickly and he wanted to punch something. If he was anywhere near her he would definitely punch _him_.

He was practically speeding through the empty mountainous and forested roads leading to Violet's house when suddenly he saw something smoking up ahead. He slowed his car and his eyes widened as he noticed the truck that the smoke was coming from.

There was no doubt about it, that was Violet's truck. He had never seen her car, but she talked so fondly about it that he knew exactly what it looked like. He stopped his car, throwing the door open, not caring about his crutch before he jumped and ran to the impacted truck.

His eyes scanned the wreckage, one side of the car seemed okay, but the other, he knew there was major damage. At least the damaged side was the passenger side. Adam's gaze went to the road as he ran to it, he saw the skid marks and he concluded that she had probably lost control of the car on the wet roads, it had rained earlier that morning.

He stopped when he came to the open driver's side door. He leaned inside and found it empty. _WHERE IS SHE!?_ He screamed in his head as he turned and instantly began scanning the treeline. He almost missed her form, but his eyes quickly moved back to it when he recognized it as her slumped over body.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath as he ran to her in what seemed to feel like slow motion. His heart thudded against his chest as his frightened eyes took her in. Her face was cut, her forehead, her lip, her cheek. There was no major injuries, but the blood was enough to freak Adam out.

"Violet, oh god," he murmured, tears coming to his eyes as he dropped to his knees beside where she was leaning up against a tree. "Violet babe, wake up! Violet," his voice cracked and he knew he had to get her to a hospital; fast. He slid his arms under her, lifting her into his strong arms, cradling her to his chest.

He made his way to his rental car as quickly as he could, seeing as his foot still had a shoe-like cast on it. "Oh god babe," he whispered, looking down at her scratched face. He opened the passenger side somehow and gently got her inside before he rounded the front of his car. He stopped halfway knowing that if he was going to take her to the hospital he needed her ID and other belongings just in case.

He hurried back over to her tattered truck and pulled out her purse before he headed back to his car, got inside and drove off to the nearest hospital.

He felt sick to his stomach as he finally sat quietly in the waiting room. Shannon and Jeff should be there any moment. Carmi and John were going to ask if they could get off for a few days and they would be here as soon as possible. Adam hadn't bothered to call Shane nor Matt. He didn't care how or when they found out.

Adam didn't even have his crutch with him, he had carried her directly into the emergency room and after they recognized who she was they instantly got her a room. He wasn't allowed inside. They had gone to remove the pieces of glass from her wounds and stitch them up. And now he waited impatiently, wringing his hands over and over again.

"Sir, are you family to Miss Pierce?" a nurse asked. He was about to leave when a voice interrupted him, "he's her fiance, let him in," Adam turned his head to see who had spoken. He was surprise when he saw Shannon give him a pointed look. Adam looked back at the nurse, "yeah, I'm her fiance," he replied.

"We're only going to allow one person in there now. She isn't awake yet, but she should be soon. She went into shock after the accident which caused her to pass out. But other than some semi-deep glass cuts, she should be fine. Her face is bandaged up pretty well and it looks worse than it actually is," the nurse informed the family members present.

"Let me show you to her room," she said and Adam nodded, standing up before the nurse ushered him down the hall. "This is her room," the nurse said, opening a white door. Adam nodded in thanks to the woman as he walked inside.

His heart clenched seeing Violet sitting in the all white hospital bed. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He looked down at her bandaged hand and he felt like he could cry seeing her like this. It was worse than the time he found her crying her eyes out in the guest bathroom at his house, when her make up had been running down her face, and her hair messed up and knotted.

This—this was just horrible for him. Her beautiful face was covered and wrapped in thick white bandages, around her forehead, along her jawline. He wanted to cry for her, if she couldn't shed the tears herself. He took her white-covered hand in his and lifted it to his forehead, closing his eyes as his shoulders shook with silent and tearless sobs.

"Addy...w-why are you crying?" he recognized her voice instantly. But it was so soft and cracked, he felt his heart stutter as he lifted his head. His jade green eyes met her darker green ones. A small smile tilted her lips, pulling her face, making her look like a broken angel. He reached a hand out and softly caressed her cheek where a tear had fallen.

"What happened?" she asked, not remembering. "A-all I can re-remember is spinning," she stuttered out, her voice cracking. "Shh, don't talk," he whispered, placing a finger on her lips. "You where in a car accident. You lost control of your car and it crashed into a tree. You're fine for the most part despite some cuts and bruises." he told her.

"What about my truck?" she asked worriedly, her voice a bit stronger. Adam couldn't help but smile, "I don't think you're truck will make it, even with intensive surgery," he joked slightly. She smiled sadly, "I knew the old man wanted to die. I didn't think he'd try to take me with him though," she joked playfully.

"God I'm glad you're humor is still in tact," Adam said, resting his hand on her cheek again. Her eyes connected with his. "How are you here?" she asked. "I was on a plane when the accident happened, I was driving to your house when I found your car, and then you." he explained. "Why were you coming to NC?" she asked, her eyes beginning to droop. She must have been exhausted after so much stress.

"I was coming to check on you, of course," Adam murmured, watching as her eyes began to close again. They suddenly snapped open and she looked over at him. "Go to sleep Hun. I'll still be here when you wake up," he told her.

"You promise?" she asked. "I promise," he murmured. "Good, I hate waking up alone in hospitals." He couldn't help but smile at her as she closed her eyes again.


	35. Hours

_**Hey everyone, yeah i know it feels like forever since i updated because the last three chappies were all posted within 24 hours of each other..and now it's been what, a week or less? but still, long enough.**_

**_Also, kinda lost inspiration due to being banned from posting by FF...*shrugs* check out mi profile to see the whole deal...umm...I ONLY OWN VIOLET! Kennedy owns Carmi, who i use quite a bit in this chappy. besides that, I OWN NOTHING! now that that's clear._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reviewed(sorry, don't feel like checking who reviewed and writing all the names down) you people know who you are(hopefully). thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! you rock hun! much love!_**

**_that's it i think...oh GUESS THE LYRIC and thanks Kiwi for ze lyric! woohoo!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 35- Hours**_

* * *

"_**I drive myself crazy, trying to stay out of my own way//the messes that I made, but my secrets are so safe//the only one who gets me, yeah, you get me//it's amazing to me how every day, every day you save my life."**_

* * *

_Omniscient POV_

"Holy fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit." Carmichael Helms was chanting worriedly as she ran into the hospital, John Hennigan following behind her. It had been hours since they got Adam's call saying that Violet was in the hospital after having a car accident.

"Carmi!" John gasped, reaching her as she finally stopped running, bending over slightly as she tried to catch her breath. Tears were in her eyes and suddenly Shannon and Jeff were by them. "Car, you okay?" Shannon asked, lifting her head up with his hand. The baby sister of the Hurricane nodded breathlessly. "Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? Where's Adam?" she rattled off the questions that were spinning around in her head.

"In her hospital room" Shannon answered the first question. "Yes, she's fine, Adam is with her." Jeff added. "She lost control of her truck and crashed into a tree. No major damage done to her." Shannon explained. "But her car is totaled, I saw it when the tow-truck came to get it," Jeff said. Shannon nodded as Carmichael slowly calmed down.

"Oh thank god..." she said softly as John pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Is she awake?" John asked. "She was, Adam said she fell back asleep," Shannon answered. "She probably made him promise not to leave her," Carmi murmured. "That's what I thought," Shannon said with a slight smirk.

"So, everything is cool between you and her?" John asked, just to clarify. Shannon nodded, "yeah...we just needed to talk it out. We were both on edge and just...said some of the wrong things to provoke one another," Shannon said, unable to explain it really. "No shit," Carmi muttered and Shannon sent her a half-glare. She smiled back at him innocently.

"Carmi, John, you're here," a voice said and the group of four turned to see Adam walking down the hall toward them. "Why did you leave her?" Carmi asked instantly, fearing Violet would wake up alone in her hospital room and freak out. "Don't worry, she's heavily medicated, they just gave her some more." Adam said with a soft chuckle.

"Plus I just wanted to come out here, see if you'd arrived, and then go straight back," he said. "Good, get back in there," Carmi stated, pointing back down the hall. Adam rolled his eyes before he turned on his heel and headed back to Violet's hospital room.

"Why--?" Jeff asked but was cut off. "Because, I know Violet without her even telling me anything," Carmi replied, after she finished speaking she looked over at Jeff who had quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity. Jeff and Carmi's gazes moved to Shannon who was just shaking his head as he watched Adam walk hurriedly to Violet's side.

"He probably heard you, that's why he came out of her room, "Shannon said, smirking at Carmi. The younger Helms sibling rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah." she muttered. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, we'll come back in the morning." she said before they followed her out of the hospital waiting room.

Carmi tapped her fingers against the side of the passenger seat. John glanced over at her, he knew she was worried. "She's fine," he told her. Her gaze flattened as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. "We don't know that, I didn't see her. I didn't mentally confirm it for myself," she muttered. "Then do you want to go back?" he asked, trying to appease her.

She shook her head, "I think Adam can handle it." She muttered and John rolled his eyes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "Where do you want to stay? Your place, your brother's, or Violet's?" he asked, hoping to get somewhere with this question.

"Violet's, I'll feel safer there," she said quietly. He looked over at her, while also keeping an eye on the road, "what are you afraid of?" he asked curiously. "I dunno, why did Violet lose control of her car?" she asked, it was rhetorical. John sighed, he knew the only reason she was acting this way was because she was stressed and worried.

*HOURS EARLIER*

_Jeff's POV_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I got out of my car. I stared at Violet's truck. Its side was wrapped around the trunk of a big tree; I was surprised she was smashed against it as well. The driver's side of the car was practically fine, but the passenger side didn't even look like a car.

I left my car door open and sat in the driver's seat, my legs hanging out the door. About 15 minutes later, Shannon's car pulled off the road behind mine and he got out of his car, going to inspect the damage, as I had. I hopped out of my car and walked over to him in time to hear him mutter, "holy shit."

"I know," I murmured. "She could've died, this was....bad," Shannon said quietly. "And to think, we had fought and almost weren't going to make up. And then this would've happened," Shannon murmured and I saw the tears well up and he closed his eyes to stop them. "But you did make up with her, and she didn't get hurt, so you don't need to worry," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and nodded, smiling slightly at me, "You're right. I'm gonna head back, just in case, you know?" he said and I nodded. "I'll wait for the tow-truck, don't worry," I told him, squeezing his shoulder. He smiled at me and then turned to get back into his car and drove off. I watched his car disappear down the road and sighed to myself, I let my eyes move back to the wrecked car.

Pressing my lips together I let it sink in that Violet had come so close to death. She could have either been smashed against that tree, or her car would have spun off the side of the cliff. Either one would have had a horrible outcome. But she had been spared, and I was grateful. I waited a while longer until I heard the tow-truck drive up.

"This the car?" the driver asked and I nodded, "yeah, follow me up to her house." I said. "Her?" the man asked as he studied the damage, "she's still alive?" he asked. "Yeah, she was the only one in the car," I told him and he nodded, "that's lucky," he commented and I resisted the urge to glare at the man.

He got back into his truck and backed toward the car and hooked it up. I got in my car and led him to Violet's house, where he left the car and then I gave him some of Violet's information before he left. Sighing again I got back into my car and headed back to the hospital.

_Shane's POV_

I had just dropped Jamie off at the airport; she had to leave earlier than she thought due to the recordings being upped a few days. I sighed as I drove in silence. I didn't want to go home to my empty house, I needed someone to talk. Someone who'd understand me and be there for me.

I didn't even need to talk to Jamie; I just needed to talk, about anything. I quickly made a u-turn on the road. I drove through the woods up to Violet's house, admiring the greenery around me. I smiled as her house came into view in the distance. As I neared I frowned and my heart sped up.

My mouth went dry as I took in the scene before me. Violet's truck. The side I could see was dented, crumpled, and completely ruined. I threw my car door opened and ran to the door. "What the hell happened?" I asked myself, under my breath.

*A FEW HOURS EARLIER—AT THE HOSPITAL*

_Adam's POV_

I walked into Violet's hospital room, smiled and let out a relieved sigh when I saw she was still asleep. "Mm, Addy," she murmured. _Shit_, I thought, maybe she had been awake. "Yeah Violet," I said quietly. "You left," she muttered as I approached the hospital bed. Her green eyes opened and she looked up at me.

I frowned, "I'm sorry, I just..." I trailed off when I saw her lips curl up into a smile, creasing the bandages on her face. "Don't worry," she murmured, "it's okay." I sat down in the chair beside the bed, Violet's eyes lazily following me. "Why did you leave?" she asked, fighting back a yawn. I smiled offering her my hand, she grinned and slipped hers inside of mine, I squeezed it.

I stared down at our connected hands; hers was so much smaller than mine. It was more delicate and soft. I ran my thumb over her knuckles. "Carmi and John got here," I answered and she nodded slightly, "oh," was all she said.

"They went to go get something to eat," I told her and she smirked. "Of course, they care more about food," she said, joking lightly. I smiled down at her, "they thought you were asleep, which is what you should be doing," I told her and she rolled her eyes. It amazed me that she still had the energy to do that.

"I can't sleep," she finally confessed and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Why not?" I asked. She gave a small shrug, "I just don't feel comfortable in _here_," she whispered, as if the hospital could hear her and would be offended by what she said. I smiled softly at her, "you don't need to worry. You'll be fine," I told her. She sighed, "I know, I just...I dunno," she muttered, looking away, embarrassed.

"You're scared, I get that. You almost died today, and now you're in a hospital, one of the few things that actually frightens you. I'm not gonna think any less of your because of that," I told her, squeezing her hand again. Her green eyes moved up to meet mine. "Would you mind...lying with me?" she asked, and I could've sworn she blushed.

"Of course Minx," I replied as she moved over. I looked down at the bed; there was no way we were going to both fit in the bed. She seemed to realize the same thing seconds later. I smirked at her, "here, scoot forward," I told her. She cocked an eyebrow but did what I said, moving forward. I smiled as I slowly got onto the bed and moved behind her.

I had one leg on either side of her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to my chest. She grinned as she leaned her head back so she could look up at me. "This works," she said quietly. I moved my head and looked down at her, and then I realized how close our lips were. Her eyes were glued to mine and neither of us moved.

*ONE HOUR EARLIER*

_Shane's POV_

I turned around when I heard a car pull up behind me. I recognized my sister's car before her and John got out. "What are you doing here?" John asked but I ignored the question. "Where's Violet? What the hell happened?" I asked, motioning to her obviously wrecked car.

Carmi's face fell. "She was in an accident," she said softly. My eyebrows furrowed, "what? Is she okay?" I asked quickly. "Yeah, she's okay. She's at the hospital," John said, and that was all I needed to hear; I was already gone.

I slammed on my breaks and turned into a parking space. I threw my door open, locked the car and slammed it shut behind me. I stormed into the hospital. I went to the nurses' station instantly, "what room is Violet Pierce in?" I asked. "Uh...first door on your left," the woman said, but before I could walk off she spoke again, "how do you know Miss Pierce?" she asked.

I said the first thing I could think of, "I'm her fiancé," I ignored the woman's confused look as I raced down the hall and through open the hospital room. My eyes flickered to her name plate that was written on the white-board next to the door before I looked into the room.

Two people stared back at me as my jaw dropped.


	36. Worry

_**Hmmm...well, this one is a bit shorter than the past few chappies..oh well...got a bit of drama in this one, maybe a shocker for some..**_

**_everyone out there! I would like to ask y'all which team you are on! Please chose, (you're allowed to change your mind at a later date;but i just wanna get an idea now). Are you on TEAM SHANE, TEAM ADAM, or TEAM MATT??? those are the ONLY teams you can chose from! kay? awesome!_**

**_so, naturally, PLEASE leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! check out the other fics in the Friend or Foe series please (Breakaway, We Were A Family, etc....) thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading! you rock Hun!_**

**_I ONLY own Violet Pierce....Carmichael Helms belongs to Kennedy...the rest of it does not belogn to either of us..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

_**Chapter 36- Worry**_

* * *

"_**And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me//just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry/cause I'm not your princess,this ain't a fairytale//this is a big world, that was a small town//there in my rear-view mirror, disappearing now//and it's too late for you and your white horse, now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now."**_

* * *

_Omniscient POV_

Violet's head snapped down, her eyes flashing to the door. A fraction of a second later Adam's gaze followed hers to the man standing in the doorway. Shane's jaw was hanging slightly opened but he shut it, shaking his head.

"Did you not read the letter?" he asked the woman in the hospital bed. The blond sitting behind her shifted his gaze to the top of her head, which is all he could stare at confusedly. Violet was silent as her eyes fell to the white bed linens. "Shane, I thought it was obvious earlier that we were going to move on." she said. "Neither of us said anything like that," he argued. "But it was implied!" Violet exploded, she had had enough problems that day. She was tired, and just wanted to sleep safely.

"I almost died today Shane, don't I deserve some kind of break from your shit?" she asked, her green eyes blazing. "No, I want to settle this once and for all Violet," Shane stated, he wasn't going to move. "Do you want me to leave?" Adam asked quietly. "NO!" Violet snapped before calming down. She looked back at Shane, "anything he has to say can be said in front of you," she said, her eyes moving from one man to the other.

Shane bit the inside of his cheek but nodded in agreement. Adam decided he would just stay quiet for as long as possible, pretend like he didn't exist.

"You even said it in the letter Shane. You didn't say we should get together, or that I had to hang on you. No, you said that you hoped we could at least be _friends._ That is majorly

different than what you're thinking right now," she said, her green eyes turning cold. "Violet you should know me better than that," Shane sighed, exasperated.

"I can't believe you have the _nerve _to show up here _after _you screwed Jamie," she said, venom seeping through her words. Shane looked shocked, "wha—how?" he asked. Her eyes narrowed and she just shook her head, making a disgusted sound. "Y-you were there," he stuttered, staring at her wide-eyed. "H-w--" Shane couldn't form words.

Violet's eyes snapped back to him, "you're a fucking asshole that keeps sending people mixed messages because you just can't be happy with anything you get. Will you please leave," she said, her voice low. Shane sighed and lifted his hands to show he had given up. "Fine," he muttered turning to leave. Before he did Violet called him back, "Shane."

He turned slightly to look back at her, green eyes meeting brown ones. "Yeah Tabby?" he replied. Her vivid green eyes narrowed at the use of the nickname, "I don't love you. It hurts too much to have feelings for you. All you do is keep shoving that knife deeper and deeper into my heart. Eventually it's just gonna die. And that's what happened today," she stated.

Both Adam and Shane stared at her surprised. "Now, please leave," she said, enunciating the words perfectly. Shane turned, soundlessly, and left.

When he was gone, Violet closed her eyes, but didn't say anything. "You okay?" Adam asked, touching her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice still having a cold edge to it.

"Get some sleep Vio," he murmured and she nodded quietly, laying back against him.

Adam still couldn't believe what he had heard come from her lips.

_Matt's POV_

I walked down the hallways of the arena, it was Saturday and I was at the house show. For some reason, the rest of the family had magically disappeared, even Adam and Shane. I opened the door to our shared locker room. Only the Hart Dynasty was in there. I noticed Nattie was on her cell phone, pacing nervously, chewing on her lip.

Her two stablemates were watching her, looking equally just as worried. A few minutes later Nattie closed her phone and looked up at us. "Oh...hey Matt," she said quietly. I just nodded, knowing she was staring at my black eye, now I matched Shane's face.

"What's up? Why are you guys so....I dunno, worried?" I asked. Nattie sucked in a breath and averted her gaze, obviously, no one was supposed to tell me. "What?" I asked as DH looked at me. "Well...it's not like we were directly told not to tell you..." he trailed off, looking at TJ for help. "But no one said we should," he shrugged helplessly, looking to Nattie.

She sighed, "Violet was in a car accident," she just said it. "What?" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Is she okay?" I asked, concerned myself. She nodded, "yeah...she's fine, she was just released form the hospital this morning. Adam, John, Carmi, Shannon, and Jeff are all with her. Adam's gonna stay with her, John and Carmi are gonna fly back out here. Shannon and Jeff are just gonna chill at home," she informed me.

I nodded, still letting the fact that Violet had been in a car accident sink in. "Was it serious?" I asked. Nattie and TJ both cocked eyebrows. "The accident, was it bad?" I asked. She bit her lip and shrugged, "she came out of it with little injury. But she almost fell off a cliff," she answered.

I nodded with a shocked expression.

_Adam's POV_

I sighed as I walked into Violet's living room. She was still sitting on there couch, just _sitting _there. The TV wasn't even on. I had no idea what she was staring at, or if she was even thinking in her head. She just looked dazed and...emotionless.

I rested against the door frame, watching her. She hadn't talked much in the past two days. She had been released that morning from the hospital, but still only nodded in recognition to everything. Only one-word answers. It was starting to scare me actually. I was close to freaking out. I didn't know how to break her out of this haze she was in.

I was beginning to really worry.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Every Day~ Rascal Flatts_**


	37. Normal

_**Hey everyone! I wanted to get this chappy up cuz i'm SUPER proud of it! I love how it turned out..it's mainly a thinking chappy, but i think in this chappy you really get a look at Violet and who she truly is as a person and how she really sees herself..so, ENJOY!**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! I love to hear from you guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy and extra e-hugs to the ones who told me what team they were on! Keep 'em coming guys! thanks to Kiwi-for beta reading, as per usual!_**

**_I REALLY did get this lyric on my own, i promise!!! pinky swear! lol The lyric for this chappy actually comes from one of my fav songs of ALL TIME! yes, of ALL TIME!_**

**_I only own Vio. Carmi belongs to Kennedy..that's all for ownage, the rest does not belong to me..._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 37- Normal**_

* * *

"_**'Cause I'm losing my sight//Losing my mind//Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine//Losing my sight//Losing my mind//Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine//Nothing's alright//Nothing is fine//I'm running and I'm crying//I can't go on living this way//Can't go on//Living this way//Nothing's alright."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I couldn't stop it; the pain, the disbelief. It hurt. And I didn't think it would ever stop. Not at the rate it was constantly coursing through my body, forcing my heart to beat faster and faster and faster.

Until it felt like it would explode with desperation for normalcy. Was it such an unreasonable thing to want? I just wanted to feel normal, to be content at most. I wasn't asking to be happy, I just didn't want to be like this—where I looked and acted so void of emotion. But on the inside, it was a deep, rushing river of feelings. My mouth and mind were dams that wouldn't let any of it escape.

So I just sat here, on my couch. I knew Adam was watching, his eyebrows knitted together in worry, his jade green eyes studying me with concern. I knew he was beginning to get seriously worried about me. I was shutting myself down, cutting myself off, withdrawing myself from the rest of the world.

Maybe that would fix me. Maybe doing that would make me feel better. Maybe...Maybe...

Maybe.

But maybe wasn't damn good enough. I needed answers to my questions. I needed something stable and concrete. I needed something that wasn't going to disappear or change it's mind out of no where with no warning. I wanted something that would be loyal to me, no matter what happened and what didn't happen.

Why couldn't I just have one thing I wanted for once? I knew I couldn't go on like this, but I couldn't stop myself from going numb due to all the rampant emotions inside of me. They were taking over all of my senses. I couldn't hear anything except for the rapid beating of my heart, I couldn't see anything except a haze of gray, I couldn't feel anything.

It felt like I was slipping away from reality; like I was losing my mind.

Suddenly, I was on my feet. My vision, hearing, and feeling returned to me in an almost painful way. Adam had straightened up and was watching me carefully, his eyes scouting me, trying to predict my next move.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I was surprised by the sound of my own voice. It wasn't broken and weak like I thought it would be. It was stronger, like I suddenly knew what I had to do, like I knew my purpose finally.

But I didn't, so my voice was lying to me? Making me believe myself falsely.

I glanced over at Adam, my eyes actually looking at him, drinking him in. I immediately felt the yearning to be held, to be touched, tug at my heart. I wanted to feel some kind of affection directed towards me. I needed to be loved.

Isn't that what had been offered to me two days ago? Isn't that why Shane had showed up at the hospital, because he loved me? Yes, that is exactly why. So then why did I tell him I wasn't in love with him, when all I really wanted was someone to love me? Why did I reject him and insult him, and in conclusion, kill my own love for him?

Because it never would have worked out, would it have? He and I could never seem to get it together enough to ever be able to express anything more than an attraction for a few short moments. Like the kiss on my kitchen floor, that lasted barely five minutes and then it was all over. Like the night I told him about my relationship with Matt, mere moments and then it was the next morning and we carried on normally.

Normally. How deeply wished I could have that. I wanted a normal relationship, with normal circumstances. No running from here to there trying to tell one another we loved each other. I wanted the knowing of the emotion to be out there; out in the open. I wanted it to be stated to me daily, I don't want to have to wait to hear it, to yearn to hear it.

I needed to hear it, time after time. It needed to be repeated to me several times for me to _get _it and _believe _it. I-- "Do you want to go alone?" Adam asked. I nodded slowly, letting my gaze slide to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod.

"I'll be back soon," I murmured as I passed him and walked out the front door of my house. I shut it behind me and paused on the front porch. My eyes instantly went to my wounded truck and a sad smile came to my lips. The old man had finally got his wish. I let out a sigh as I walked passed my car, running my hand delicately along it's side. I'd had that car since I was in high school, it was the first car I had ever driven.

Shane and Matt had fought over who would teach me to drive since my parents were too busy with their work to ever give me enough attention to teach me themselves. I ended up being taught by both of them. At the same time.

I grinned at the fond memory, that was when I was young, and nothing was confusing or complicated. I didn't have to deal with Matt being my asshole of an ex-boyfriend, or with Shane breaking my heart. And there was no Adam as a variable in that equation.

But now he was, and I had to figure out what I wanted to do about it.

I had been walking for about 15 minutes, focusing on trying to keep my mind blank, trying to calm the raging tide of emotions inside of me. I wanted to at least feel normal for a few moments.

I was starting to think though, that maybe having all the emotions warring inside me was my type of normal. This constant confusion in my heart was my 'normal' and it was the only normal I could achieve. Maybe complicated was my word for normalcy. That was the only thing I really knew. I couldn't remember a recent moment in my life where I actually felt the actual textbook definition of normal.

That's because my life has never been the stereotypical normal. But it hasn't been a fairytale either. I didn't know how to describe my life. I was lost in it, that was for sure. I couldn't make a choice that seemed correct. Every time I chose something and went through with it, I instantly regretted it afterward.

Until now.

I didn't regret telling Shane I didn't love him anymore. I felt...relieved more like. But it still pained me to lose him on that intimate level. I felt that now, he and I, our friendship—relationship—would never be the same, it could never return to that level of complete ease and comfort we felt with each other. We were going to be on edge around each other, we would always both fear each others temper over what transpired between our love—or lack there of.

Tears pricked my eyes at the thought of how I had lost one of my closest friends forever. We could never be the same, like we had before Matt betrayed the family. Never again would we chase after each other so whole-heartedly and lovingly. No more pining for each other, we had the chance.

And we didn't take it. Now it was gone, that once in a lifetime opportunity had disappeared the moment Matt proposed. The second that I knew I had to leave. The minute that it took for me to make my decision.

And I regretted leaving at first. But now...I was so happy that I did leave. It gave the family it's time to see what they truly loved, and how it felt to lose it. It gave me time to set my mind straight, it gave me that space that I had so desperately wanted.

And best of all, it gave me my confidant. The nonjudgmental one that I could talk to about anything without fear of him telling one of the family members or wondering if he'd lash out at me for how I feel. He didn't have a harsh side for me, he only listened and tried to understand.

And that's all I could ever ask for from him.

_But if you asked for more, he'd give it to you_. A voice in my head whispered. I closed my eyes as a few tears streamed down my cheeks. I knew that. I knew it well.

Why? I didn't understand it. Why did people like me so much, why did they fall for me so suddenly and so seemingly easily? It wasn't fair! I never asked to be loved by multiple men, when those feelings in time all overlapped each other. I never wanted any of it.

And no one was telling me that it was okay. That 'you can't control it, but it will all be fine.' That 'I will find the right guy, and he will truly love me.' No one was putting me at ease. Even Adam couldn't understand my frustrations with _myself_. No one would _ever _understand how much I hate _myself _for who I am. For who I couldn't chose myself to be.

_But you can't change yourself, not as deeply as you wish you could_. It was the truth.

I broke out into a run, not caring as my lungs began to burn with need for air. My heart thudded against it's imprisonment in my chest. My hair blew behind me in the cold wind as I ran. My eyes watered—no, they cried, at the loss of my own innocence of myself. I knew I didn't like who I was completely. I knew it now, and I didn't want to accept that I couldn't change it.

I wasn't an okay person, I was barely a good person.

But I was Violet Rosalie Pierce. I was the woman who wasn't technically raised by her parents, the woman who loved her job, who would do anything for her family, who was capable of loving with her whole heart, and was afraid of getting her heart broken.

But she was capable of hurting, injuring, and killing other people's hopes and dreams She was selfish and shallow sometimes. She was oblivious and uncaring. She didn't look where she stepped before she moved, and then didn't care if anyone got trapped under her might.

She was cold, and emotionally unstable. She was loved by so many, so many people that she let down. She was a disappointment. She couldn't be happy.

And she was definitely a broken individual, she bled emotionally, she needed to be fixed.

Only because she couldn't go on living this way. I couldn't go on living this way.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_White Horse~ Taylor Swift_**

**_Congrats to: Demi--for guessing correct_**


	38. Can I Change?

_**Woohoo! I'm so excited! because now i get to start writing romantic scenes! yeah! i felt like i haven't written a romance scene with Vio in it in ....forever...lol..sooooo! yeahhhhh...ENJOY ppls!**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, thanks Kiwi for beta-ing...ummm_**

**_sorry for freaking y'all out with the last chappy. DO NOT WORRY, VIO IS NOT GONNA KILL HERSELF, or try anything stupid like that, 'kay? cool.._**

**_now that that's out of the way.....I only own Vio, Carmi belongs to Kennedy. Yeah...ENJOY! lol!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- ohcha! GUESS THE LYRICS!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 38- Can I Change?**_

* * *

"_**Don't try and tell me you've been looking at me//Cause i've been looking at you and I can read what you're thinking//don't cut no corners when you're talking to me//like I don't know how it is//but I can see it//you've got no answers//but you've got your concerns//about the people we see//and all the secrets we're keeping."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I walked into my house, completely in emotional check once more. My eyes flashed toward the door way, I heard Adam's voice coming from there. I stopped in the door way, listening to what he was saying.

"Yes Carmi. No, I'm not kidding. That's what she said. I'm serious. No, she hasn't been talking. I don't know!" he sighed in frustration and I pressed my back to the wall. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen. His eyes landed on me instantly.

"Carmi, I'll call you back later. Bye." he said quickly, hanging up the phone. He stared at me and I could so easily tell what he was thinking. _'Did she hear all of that?' _And then the guilt crossed his expression. Why was he feeling guilty?

"Hey," I said quietly, resting my hand on the counter, hoping it could support me and my swaying world. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He looked surprised at my words, "uh—hi," he said, correcting his stupidity quickly. My gaze fell from him, to the kitchen, dissecting it's plain details.

My eyes flashed back to him when he walked closer to me. "Violet, I was just telling her--" I cut him off, holding up my hand. I shook my head, "don't worry. I'm used to my caretakers calling the whole family and complaining about how I'm acting to them," I said. His jaw dropped slightly as he stared at me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Violet, I wasn't complaining--" I cut him off again. "Don't waste your breath Adam," I stated simply. Now he shook his head and we were silent for many long moments.

I finally broke the silence. "Do you know why this always happens to me?" I asked. I had thought this drama was over when I left for three months and decided that I really wanted to be with Shane. I had thought that I would just come back, Shane would be waiting, and we'd what?--Live happily ever after. Yeah, that was it.

Look where that got me. I looked up at Adam, his jade green eyes were studying me. But they held no answers. I smiled slightly, sadly. I nodded, closing my eyes. I felt Adam's hand on my cheek, his thumb stroking away a tear that had fallen.

"I'm just worried about you Violet," he whispered, his voice close to my ear. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. I couldn't fight it. Isn't this what I had wanted? I wanted to feel some kind of tenderness.

I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly, burying my face in his chest as I cried. We didn't move, we only breathed. In...and out...slowly, with purpose.

The purpose of keeping us both alive and keeping us both from breaking down completely.

Maybe I wasn't the only person who needed fixing.

//

_Adam's POV_

I sat in the black armchair in Violet's living room. She had fallen asleep on the couch while I had been watching TV. She hadn't been watching it, she'd been studying certain aspects of the room, staring at me, closing her eyes. Until I realized her breathing had evened out and she was asleep.

Now the TV was off and I just sat there watching her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. All of her worries slipped away, she looked like her regular self when she slept. Like she did when she was a child. I smiled as I got up from the chair and walked slowly down the hall. My eyes scanned the walls, they were covered with framed photographs.

I smiled at one picture in particular, it was new, she must have just put it up when she first got home. It was of me and her, when I had insisted we got to the beach since we were in Florida. My leg had been heavily casted and I was on crutches. But somehow I had still managed to carry her on my back. Jay had taken the picture while laughing.

The memory was vivid in my mind when I heard the front door open. I spun around to see Shannon slipping off his shoes and shrugging out of his coat. "Hey," I greeted quietly. He cocked an eyebrow at my soft voice. "She's sleeping," I answered his unspoken question. He nodded in understanding and motioned towards the kitchen. I nodded in agreement and we made our way into that room.

We sat down at the kitchen table together and I grinned as Bella got up from her bed in the corner of the room and ran over to us. She licked Shannon's outstretched hand before the man looked up at me. "How's she been?" he asked. I sighed, "for the most part, unresponsive and withdrawn," I answered.

Shannon sighed, resting his elbows on the table and holding his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do," I confessed and Shannon looked up at me sympathetically. "None of us do. Oh, and Matt found out about the accident," he informed me. I raised my eyebrows, "how did he react?" I asked. "Nattie told Carmi, who told me, that he seemed worried and shocked," he answered.

I nodded, "I imagine," I muttered and Shannon smirked at me. "What?" I asked. "Are you...jealous?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed, "why would I be jealous?" I asked with a scoff. Shannon's smirk widened, "well...not jealous...Maybe, bitter toward Matt?" he asked. "Are you trying to get at something Moore?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

He grinned at me innocently, "just wondering, 'kay?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "maybe." I muttered. "Huh?" he asked and I shook my head. "Nothing, I didn't say anything," I said, a little too quickly. Now Shannon cocked an eyebrow at me. "Let's just drop it," I suggested and Shannon's smirk returned.

Seconds later the joking expression disappeared from his face and his mood sobered. "You love her," he stated. My head reeled back to look at him, "what?" I asked. He looked away with a slightly annoyed sigh. "Adam, you know what I said, and you know exactly who I'm talking about." he said, looking at me pointedly.

I glanced through the kitchen doorway, toward the living room where Violet was sleeping. "I haven't told her," I murmured. "She's not as clueless as she seems," was all Shannon said in reply. I looked over at him. "I thought I was going to have the long talk to you about hurting her, protecting her, and all that. But you being here and taking care of her makes me believe that you already get it, and don't need to be told," Shannon said, smiling.

I stared at him for a second, "I'm confused, what's going on?" I asked. He laughed, "you have my blessing," he said, slightly joking. Half serious. "Oh," I said, nodding in understanding.

I sighed, looking back through the doorway, "now all I need to do is tell her."

//

_Violet's POV_

I blinked my eyes open, awake. I sat up, stretching my arms up in the air. I looked around the room, my room, was dark. I slowly made my way out of bed and walked over to the window. Pushing away the blinds I looked outside. It was nighttime and the moon was out and shining overhead. I turned back around and looked at the clock. It read _2:15_.

"Damn," I muttered. I had slept for a long time. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I got back up again and walked into my bathroom, flicking on the light. I stared at myself in the mirror and tears came to my eyes seeing the cuts and bruises on my face and neck that weren't covered by the bandages.

If those hideous looking scratches weren't the serious ones, I hated to imagine what the covered ones looked like. "You okay?" a voice asked and I spun around, gasping in shock. My hand flew to my chest, but my heart beat began to slow again when I realized it was only Adam.

"You scared me," I stated. His eyes scanned my face, "you're still beautiful, despite the sca—cuts," he corrected himself. I sighed, "I know, I'm gonna have a few scars most probably," I muttered, turning back to study my appearance again in the mirror. He came closer and I turned to face him again, I smiled at the fact that he was using his crutches less and less.

He smiled softly at me, "scars won't deface your beauty," he said and I couldn't tell if he was saying that to make me feel better, or because he really believed it.

"Do you think I can change Adam?" I asked and his blond brows furrowed. "Change what?" he asked confused.

"Myself, who I am." I clarified.

I could tell he fought back a sigh. "Why would you want to change who you are Violet? You're a beautiful person just the way you are." he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

He tucked my bangs behind my ear.

"Really."

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Last Resort- Papa Roach (THEY WERE AWESOME IN CONCERT)_**


	39. Kisses & Mustangs

_**Sorry there was a bit more of a wait than usual....i rewrote parts of this chapter and had to resend it to Kiwi, who is awesome for beta reading!! thanks sis! **_

**_Ummm...please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! _**

**_I only own Violet...Carmi belongs to Kennedy, that's it!_**

**_If y'all want another chapter from me ever, i suggest you restrain Demi...or she may kill me and then you'll never know what happens..._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel _**

**_PS- DEMI, PLEASE SPARE ME! I promise it'll get better for you!!!!! *runs & hides*_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One **_

_**Chapter 39- Kisses & Mustangs**_

* * *

"_**I've got a mustang//it'll do 80//you don't have to be my baby"**_

* * *

"_Do you think I can change Adam?" I asked and his blond brows furrowed. "Change what?" he asked confused._

"_Myself, who I am." I clarified._

_I could tell he fought back a sigh. "Why would you want to change who you are Violet? You're a beautiful person just the way you are." he told me._

"_Really?" I asked._

_He tucked my bangs behind my ear._

"_Really."_

_Violet's POV_

My eyes were locked with Adam's. He didn't think I needed to change. Did he not realize what type of person I am? Did he not see how fucked up I was? So fucked up that I couldn't be fixed. I was doomed to be alone because I was a selfish person. Nothing could make me happy. No—

He pressed his lips to mine, cutting off my thoughts. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned back against the bathroom counter as his lips parted mine. My hands slowly slid up his arms and around his shoulders. I went to rise up on my toes but instead he hoisted me up onto the counter. We broke the kiss for air before diving back into each other.

I combed my fingers through his blond hair as the kiss slowed, our lips meeting and parting with less urgency but more slowly until we finally completely pulled apart. I still kept him close and rested my forehead against his. Our eyes met and I had to resist the urge to press my lips against his again.

He looked a little shocked at himself and what had just happened. I don't think he ever really expected it to happen, or if it did—not like that. I smoothed his hair back with my fingers, holding it out of his face before my hands went back behind his neck. I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Say something," I whispered and felt like he should have been the one saying that.

And I should be the one completely surprised.

He took a deep breath, "I'd rather not say anything and just reenact it," he said, smirking slightly. "Leave it to you t--" he cut me off with a soft kiss. "Shhh, just....shhh," he murmured against my lips, sending a shiver down my spine. His thumbs caressed my hips as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Adam..." I whined when he pulled away and now he gave me a full-fledged smirk, which I returned with a grin. I opened my mouth to say something but he quickly placed a finger over my lips. "What did I say?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, kissing his finger on my lips. He grinned, leaning close to me and closing his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk....or....wait till morning?" he asked before he pulled away to gauge my expression which would obviously show my reaction. I shrugged but it turned into a yawn and we both laughed. "I guess we'll wait till morning then," he said, stepping back and offering me his hand. I took his hand and he helped me off the counter.

We walked out of the bathroom, my hand still in his. He went to head for the door, beginning to let go of my hand but I quickly tightened my grip on his hand. He looked back at me, silently asking 'yes?' "I don't want to be alone tonight," I whispered. He smiled softly, if not sadly as he nodded and walked back over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead before he swept me up into his arms. He laid me down on my bed before sliding in beside me.

I rested my head on his shoulder, turning on my side slightly while one of his arms curled around me. I felt comfortable and safe in his arms and I fell asleep within seconds.

Thinking and talking could wait till the morning, until then I would just sleep there in Adam's arms, where I felt safe for the first time in weeks.

When I woke up Adam wasn't in bed. Instead of the blond Canadian I had been expecting I had Bella laying on the bed beside me, panting slightly, her pink tongue lolling out of her mouth. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the dog, I rubbed her head and she happily licked my offered hand.

"Morning Bella," I greeted the dog as she crawled closer before settling her head on my arm. I smiled at her before moving her heavy head away. "It's time to get up Bella Wella," I said using my 'doggy friendly' voice. Her head perked up and her tongue lolled out again.

Now I did roll my eyes as I pushed the blankets off me and got out of bed. I was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I made my way down the stairs and the smell of bacon instantly hit my nostrils. "Mmmm, bacon," I said as Bella followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Adam turned his head to look at me as I walked over to him.

"Morning," I said, being bold and pecking his lips. He was shocked, I could tell and he tried to hide it by turning and tending to the food. I resisted the edge to giggle as I sat down on one of the bar stools. We ate breakfast like we normally would, joking around and teasing each other. Talking like any two normal closely connected friends do.

But it was after breakfast that we actually got serious and started talking like two people who were on the line between friends, and lovers. And personally, I think I knew which side I wanted to be on, I just needed Adam to say that he wanted the same thing.

I stared at him from where I was leaning against the counter in my kitchen, next to the sink. He was leaning against the counter next to the fridge. "So...." I trailed off, my eyes averting before going back to meet his jade green ones.

He watched me and then let out a breath. I let out a breath of thanks when he started the conversation. "Violet, I've been keeping how I feel from you because I knew that you weren't ready for anything serious. But then with what you said in the hospital I thought maybe it was time and you were ready. But then you were so....distant here afterward that I began to think that maybe you had been lying to Shane," he paused and I was silent as I watched him.

"I just want us to have a good and fair shot at this. I don't want to be cheated out of my chance with you because I think that you could be the one," he finished. Now I was a little shocked by his bluntness, but a smile spread across my lips.

"Gosh I just love these tell-all-your-feelings talks," I said, slightly sarcastic, trying to lighten the mood. He just lifted his eyebrows and I sobered. "I think I'm ready to move on Adam. And I can't ignore my feelings any more than you can and my head is telling me that you're the right one to choose. I keep telling myself that I can't find it, that no one will love me for all of me. But you've seen me at my best, and my worst. And I think that's what makes it different because you haven't run away, or made an excuse, or cut it off yet. Even though you've seen all of it," I said.

He smiled softly as me. I returned it as I pushed off the counter, walked towards him. I rose onto my toes to kiss him gently. He kissed me back and tried to keep me pulled in when I began to break the kiss. I laughed at his pout when I finally succeeded. "Do you think you could drive me into town. I'm gonna get a new car, and I know you have a signing. Vince decided to do something with you while you're here," I said.

He sighed, "yeah, I do. And of course I will," he replied before he let go of my waist. "Thanks, let me just go take a quick shower, then we can leave," I said and he nodded, watching me dart back up the stairs and down the hall.

I walked onto the lot of the car dealership, after talking to my representative I began to browse the vehicles. I crossed my arms over my chest as I veered away from the pick up trucks. I needed something else. Something....sportier? I shrugged and figured that was probably what I was looking for.

I mean, I am a WWE Diva, shouldn't I be driving expensive cars that cost thousands of dollars. Yep, I think that is part of the requirements, and for a long time I had been failing that one; horribly failing. An epic failure.

So now I walked down a different row of cars and instantly one vehicle in particular caught my eye and I grinned to myself. My rep walked up to me, "see anything you like?" he questioned. I grinned, biting down my bottom lip before turning to him. I pointed at the car that had caught my eyes, "can I get one in green?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, "yes of course Miss Pierce."

After he was out of earshot I let out a contented sigh. "I love being rich."

I smiled as my hair blew in the wind as I drove down the streets in my new lime green Mustang. I pressed on the gas as I drove down the familiar streets. A slowed as I came to a stoplight that was red. And as I waited a few moments there, something caught my eye. I turned my head and sure enough, that was _his _car.

Smirking to myself, I felt a little gutsy. I was a little disappointed Adam wasn't in the car while I was doing what I was about to do, but I shrugged it off as I drove through the green light and up ahead turned into the parking lot of the grocery store.

I couldn't believe my luck as right as I turned in he popped open his trunk. I smirked, as I slowed my car and turned down the row of stalls he was in. I rolled up to his car. Hearing the purr of my car's engine he glanced over and I lifted my sunglasses onto the top of my head.

He dropped his groceries onto the asphalt and stared at me. "V-Violet?" he asked. I smirked, tilting my head to the side slightly, "Hey Shane. Nice day to be in a convertible, isn't it?"

"Uh....you...bought a Mustang?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow giving him a 'no duh stupid' look. "What does it look like Helms?" I retorted. He looked a little hurt that I had called him by his last name, something we never did.

"What are you doing....here?" he asked. I shrugged, "I just saw you and figured that I needed to finish what I started," I said. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Shane, this car symbolizes a new beginning for me. I got rid of my old truck, because it had too many memories of you and me in it. I'm gonna get rid of as many things as possible that remind me too much of you. I'm washing you out of my life. We're through, and there will never be an us. You fucked it all up too much to fix it," I stated before I reached into my purse and hunted for a stick of gum.

I unwrapped the gum and popped the piece into my mouth and began to chew. "Oh, and Adam says to stay the fuck away from me. Or you won't be so much as jobbing for anyone in the WWE." And with that I shot him one last bitchy smirk before pressing down on the gas.

My smirk widened as I heard the crunch under my tires, signifying that I had effectively run over his groceries.

That should teach the bastard a lesson.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last Chapter:**_

_**Unexpected Places~ The Academy Is...**_


	40. Returning to Staresville

_**Pretty uneventful chappy, i must say..but..there shall be more drama soon! umm...keep in mind there may be a time skip since nothing happens in September and she debuts in October..so..i don't wanna write a bunch of chappies that are about nothing! I mean, this fic has already reached FORTY chappies..that's when Friend or Foe ENDED! so, GAH! and there's still so much to happen..i'm gonna try to fit more stuff into chappies so this fic doesn't go into the NINTIES or HUNDREDS! AAAHHH!**_

**_anywho, thanks to everyone who reviewed. thanks to my awesome e-sis Kiwi who helped me figure some stuff out for YtO today. PLEASE leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!_**

**_OH! GUESS WHAT? I CAME UP WITH THIS LYRIC MYSELF! SO GUESS IT! IT'S NOT HARD!_**

**_I like the title of this chappy, reminds me of the beginning and middle of FoF, where all my titles are bizarre(did i spell that right?) and stuff..lol!_**

**_ENJOY & READ ON!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 40- Returning to Staresville**_

* * *

"_**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain//One or twice was enough and it was all in vain//time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen//But something happened for the very first time with you//My heart melted to the ground, found something true//and everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"Well this is...." I trailed, not able to find the right word to explain it. "Awkward, weird, disturbing?" Adam offered causing me to look up at him and smile.

The reason things felt awkward, weird, and disturbing: everyone was staring. Everyone. Even the technicians and backstage workers. No one was left NOT looking at us as we walked down the hallways toward Teddy's office, the one I worked in, since I wasn't wrestling yet.

"Do you want me to let go of your hand?" Adam asked. I looked up at him and resisted the urge to laugh. "No! Why would I? Because they're staring?" I asked and he nodded. I rolled my eyes, "they stared at me when I first started dating Matt, and they stared when I was oblivious about Shane. It's their favorite pastime," I said.

After a few minutes of just walking I finally got annoyed by it. "It's like we're in frickin' Staresville!" I exclaimed. "Well, welcome back to Staresville," he said smartly, and I smacked him upside the head. "Ouch," he whimpered. I smirked, tugging on his hand to pull his face down to mine. I pecked his lips.

"Does that make it better?" I asked. "Yep," he answered and as we continued walking, he was smirking proudly. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from him. I had to admit, being with Adam was different than being with either Matt or John. Matt had been super controlling and not always enjoyable, and John had been purely sexual. Adam...was more of a sensitive, real relationship, one I could see lasting.

The only reason Matt and I lasted as long as we did is because I didn't find out he cheated till after the fact. Otherwise I would have ended it the moment he decided to come home after _cheating _on me.

Matt. I had almost forgot that, soon I'd be starting a storyline with him. I'd have to manage him, and he'd be ringside for most of my matches. I looked up at Adam, "Did I tell you what my new storyline is gonna be?" I asked. "I don't think you ever got around to it," he replied and I nodded.

I went silent and Adam chuckled, "so what is it?" I sighed, "I have to valet for Matt," I said, then looked up at him. His eyebrows were raised, "really?" he asked and I nodded. "Is Vince crazy?" he asked and I laughed. "No, he's a genius.....I think this was Stephanie's idea," I joked, and Adam rolled his eyes.

"But, I have good news too," I said, holding up a finger. "And that is...?" he asked trailing off. "I return on the 10th Anniversary of Smackdown show. And the Monday after that I get to guest host with Ben Roethlisberger," I said, letting my excitement show. "The football player?" he asked and I nodded.

"Why do you look so excited?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "My dad is from Pittsburgh, so naturally, I'm a Steelers fan," I said. Adam laughed and shook his head at me before opening the door to Teddy's office.

Teddy looked up from where he had been reading on his couch. "Good evening Violet, Adam," he nodded to each of us. I smiled and waved at him, "evening Teddy," I said as I set my purse down on the couch's side table.

"You wanna go check on the family?" Adam asked and I nodded with a smile. "I'll be back when the show starts Teddy," I told him to which he nodded in response. With that Adam and I left the room and headed down the halls once again, toward the family's shared locker room.

I opened the door to the locker room and everyone looked up at us. "Hello." I said, greeting the silence. They had all suddenly stopped talking when I had entered the room, Adam had parted ways with me when he met up with Jay along the way to the locker room.

"Where's Adam, I figured you two would be glued at the hip?" Carmi said jokingly, trying to ease the tension.

I couldn't help but notice Matt studying my face, the few bandages that still covered my injuries. And then I also noticed the Intercontinental Championship belt that was around John's waist. "Congrats JoMo!" I said, going over and hugging him. He laughed, "thanks. It was nice of you to let me know," he replied, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, well I found out after my meeting with Vince, at the GM meeting," I said, placing my hands on my hips. Everyone—Carmi, John, Ron, Jimmy, Nattie, DH, TJ, Mel, and Eve all were completely attentive.

"You never told us anything about the GM meeting. You kinda of...disappeared," Nattie said, grinning at me slightly. "So what happened? Did you found out when you're going to debut?" Eve asked excitedly. I crossed my arms over my chest with a sigh, "uh..yeah, I did." I said quietly, looking over at Matt.

Our eyes connected and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone else in the room. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything," I muttered, letting my eyes slowly avert from his. He scoffed, "I don't have a big mouth like Shane," he retorted and I shrugged, "hey look, you have one good attribute. Since faithful and loyal definitely aren't your strong points."

We glared at each other his brown-eyed glare clashing with my green-eyed one. "Whoa whoa whoa," I recognized the voice immediately and looked up to see Adam standing in the doorway with his hands raised in a 'stop' signal.

I straightened, moving my weight onto my other leg so I was leaning away from the side of the room where Matt was sitting. Adam walked over to me, "chill babe," he murmured in my ear and I nodded. He then looked up at Matt. "You two need to get along because you're going to be in a storyline together. And I don't want Violet to be upset all the time."

His jade green eyes dropped down to the top of my head, "and you need to let the past go. Move on completely, please or you two are never going to be able to make this work and one of you will get fired. And I prefer that didn't happen," he said.

I could tell the other people in the room were extremely surprised. By Adam's words and how true they were, and by the revelation that Matt and I were going to be in a storyline together. "Luckily you two have a month to get your acts together," he said, pointing at each of us and glaring between both of us. "Do you guys get it?" he asked.

I sighed, looking up at the blond. He met my eyes and gave me 'say it' look. "Yes, Adam, I understand," I said, sounding like a five year old that was just scolded by it's mother. He then moved his gaze to Matt, "what about you Hardy?" he asked.

Matt stared at me, then looked up at Adam, then back to me. He saw it, and now it was confirmed to him. His eyes went to my hand, which was gripping Adam's. I could tell Adam wasn't angry, but he was definitely frustrated, and I didn't want him to be.

His eyes locked with Adam's. "Yeah, I get it." Adam nodded, "good," he looked at the other people in the room, "so is the family going to go back to normal, or what? Are you gonna keep shunning Matt and acting like he has the plague, or are you going to treat him like you used to when he and Violet were together?" he asked.

They all looked a little stunned about everything that had just happened. Carmi blinked, her gaze traveling to Matt. He met her gaze and they stared at each other for a while. "Well, I do miss my Nemo," she said, shrugging slightly. The rest of the group let out words of agreement.

"Good, that's really good." Adam said softly and I squeezed his hand. I glanced over at the clock. "I have to go, the show is starting soon. But as soon as possible we're having a family beach trip," I said, looking at everyone. They all nodded and I smiled.

"'Kay, let's go babe," I said, tugging on Adam's hand. He grinned. "We'll see y'all later," I called behind my shoulder as I led Adam out of the locker room and down the hall. I stopped down the hall and turned to face Adam.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him, "thank you," I whispered against his lips. "Don't mention it," he murmured.

* * *

**_Lyrics f_****_rom the last Chapter:_**

_**When God-fearing Women Get the Blues~ Martina McBride**_

**_Congrats To: NO ONE! _**


	41. Earlier Than Expected

_**Long, pretty uneventful chapter yay! umm, lol, yeah.....so, her redebut to the ring should be in the next chappy, if i have it all planned out right! ummm...yeah..**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thanks to Kiwi for beta reading, you're awesome sis! _**

**_I only own Violet, Carmi belongs to Kennedy. Umm, guess the lyric! if you enjoy this series check out my newest oneshot "Today" it's a love SQUARE from this fic! _**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 41- Earlier Than Expected**_

* * *

"_**Me and you, we're different, don't always see eye to eye//you go left and I go right and sometimes when we even fight//that don't mean that I won't need a friend, oh//you and me, we're in this 'til the end, oh//I think we're on our way//through all the lows and highs, by my side singing//I think we're on our way//to better days, better days, oh."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I sat on the leather couch in Teddy's office, Adam beside me. We were listening to Teddy and Vince doing their promo. The two of us were out of the camera's view of course, no one could really knew Adam was back here. Though I'm sure the fans had probably already guessed.

I smiled as Adam squeezed my knee, signaling that it was time for me to show up in the segment. I stood up, straightened out my skirt then approached the two men.

_x-x-x-Promo-x-x-x_

"Vince," Violet said, smiling brightly at him as the camera turned to film her walking toward them. Teddy look relieved to see the woman, she always had some kind of pull with the Chairman of the board. Vince grinned at her, pleased to see the woman. "Well, what a surprise Miss Pierce. I thought you would still be home resting after your car accident," Vince said, looking honestly concerned. Violet smiled, "you should know better than to think that would keep me away for longer than a week," she replied.

Vince nodded with a chuckle, "good to see you're doing well. Now, can you please tell me what it is this fool has planned for the pay per view this Sunday?" Vince asked, motioning to Teddy.

"Actually, Mr. McMahon, I have no idea what Teddy has planned. But I assure you, it will not disappoint. I'll find out and make sure it's to your approval," Violet replied professionally. Vince raised his eyebrows, "you haven't shared your plans with your co-manager?" he asked incredulously and Teddy winced at the harsh tone of his boss's voice.

"Vince, I hate to cut in, but Teddy had asked me to meet him tonight so he could tell me of his plans. He wanted to surprise both of us but decided against keeping the information from me," the brunette said, keeping up her businesswoman smile and aura.

Vince didn't look taken aback, a little skeptical but more of a intrigued look. "Well then, I'll leave the two of you to your meeting. But Teddy," he paused as Teddy responded. "Yes, Vince?" the man replied. Vince smirked, "you're still on probation. If you keep failing me and Smackdown altogether I may just have to replace you," he said. "With who?" Teddy asked in shock.

Vince's grin widened as his eyes turned to Violet, "well who do you think Teddy. The woman who is practically carrying this show in the plan-making," Vince said, nodding to Violet before saying his quick and brusque farewells before leaving the office. The door banged behind the two co-managers boss. Violet looked at Teddy apologetically, she hadn't expected that.

Teddy sighed, "Well Violet, we have a show to conduct," and with that he left the office. Violet sighed, running hand through her hair before following the GM of Smackdown.

_x-x-x- End Promo-x-x-x_

I stuck my head back into the office, "you coming with, or are you going to watch from here?" I asked. Adam smiled at me, "I'll be waiting here for you when you're done," was his answer. I grinned, going and pecking his lips, grabbing my clipboard and then leaving the office once again.

I walked down the hall, my heels clicking on the concrete floor. I was watching where I was walking, more intent on reading the schedule and details on the paper held to my clipboard. "Hey, Violet." a voice shocked me out of my studying and I looked up to see Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk walking down the hall toward me.

"Hey Phil," I greeted, placing my pen behind my ear. He rolled his eyes, "please don't call me that," he groaned and I smirked. "Sorry, hey _Punk_," I corrected. He smiled, "I was wondering what was supposed to happen in my match tonight? And do I have any other promos that I forgot about?" he asked. I flipped through a few pages of my stack of papers and then stopped at the paper with the summary of the main event.

"Um, says here you win against Matt. He submits, Anaconda Vise I believe," I said, glancing up at him to see him nodding before I continued reading. "And then Violet comes out and stops you from taking a steel chair to Matt Hardy's head--" I stopped there and reread the sentence. "Holy shit that's me," I said.

I looked up to see Punk trying not to laugh, "yes, I believe that's your name," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes, flipping through the schedules for the next few weeks. "So you have a mini-feud with Matt, that involves me which sets up my storyline with Matt. Okay, that makes sense," I mused to myself.

"Whoa, you're starting a storyline with Matt?" Punk asked and I met his hazel eyes as I nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't supposed to start until the Tenth Anniversary show." I said, tucking my clipboard under my arm. "Looks like I need to call up Stephanie," I said and Punk nodded. "Well, thanks that's all I needed to know. I guess I'll see you out there tonight," he said before he turned and walked off down the hall.

"See ya," I muttered quietly before heading the way I had been before I ran into Punk. "Violet!" a voice called from behind me and I rolled my eyes. Flipping through papers to the match schedule again. I turned and was a little surprised to see Matt approaching.

"They changed the script," he said, a little out of breath from running to catch up with me. I nodded, "I know, I just found out," I said, waving my clipboard in the air slightly. "Uh...yeah, I just..." he trailed off shrugging. "Can you walk with me for a second, I need to check something. Then we can talk," I said and he nodded as I turned on my heel and began to speed walk down the hall.

We stopped in the gorilla position. I looked at the monitor to see Maria and Layla in the ring. I looked over at Matt, "you just got done with your interview?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he nodded. "Mmkay," I murmured, looking down at the schedule, using my finger to find the next match. "We have the rest of this match and an interview to talk. Then it's the main event," I said, turning to face Matt. "Talk." I ordered and he nodded.

"I know this storyline isn't an ideal thing for either of us, but I know to make this work we need to be on the same page. After what Adam said in the locker room that I do understand that we need to move on from the past. And I'm ready to Violet. Just tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I'm ready to be friends again, that you're ready to be friends again," he asked. I pressed my lips together, studying him in.

"I want you to promise me that whenever I get married, no matter who it's to, you won't interfere and you won't stop it," I said, meeting his eyes levelly. If I knew one thing about Matt, he was a man of his word once he promised something.

He swallowed, not hesitating other than that in his reply, "done. I promise I won't." he said. I smiled softly, glancing at the screen seeing Ron's interview was starting. "Then I think we can be friends again," I said, stepping forward and hugging Matt. He hugged me back and then we separated and I pushed him over to the stage entrance, "go sell the match." I said. He smiled at me and nodded as Ron's interview ended and the show went to a quick commercial.

Luckily the family's locker room was just down the hall and I stepped inside. Violet and John were sitting in there with the Hart Dynasty. "Hey Mama, what are you doing?" Carmi asked, following me into the bathroom. I was standing in front of the mirror, checking my hair which was all held up into a professional-looking twist. My bangs fell into my face as I check my make up, I brushed them away, looking at Carmi in the mirror.

"I'm getting ready to go on-screen," I replied. Her eyebrows furrowed, "why? I thought you were done for the night?" she asked. I sighed, "Creative changed script this morning I guess, they're moving the start up of my storyline to tonight. I have to go out after the end of the main event," I answered.

"Well that should be any minute," John said from the doorway. I spun around, smoothing out my clothes. "Really?" I asked. He nodded, "Punk just locked Matt in the Anaconda Vise," he answered. "Shit, I'll see you guys after the show," I said quickly, walking past them and leaving the locker room.

I got to the gorilla just in time. Punk was leaving the ring as Matt lay there. I nodded to a stage hand, setting my clipboard down and I ran out onto the stage. A single spotlight followed me as I ran into the darkened arena. The fans began to cheer and Punk arrogantly thought they were cheering for him as he lifted the chair above Matt who had begun to stir.

I slid into the ring and moved myself quickly in front of Matt, putting myself between him and Punk. Punk froze, not willing to hit me with the chair.

_x-x-x- Camera View-x-x-x_

Violet shook her head and pleaded with Punk to stop. "Move out of the way!" he yelled. She shook her head no quickly. Punk's eyes narrowed as he glared at the brunette woman kneeling in front of him, protecting the Hardy brother.

"Don't make me hurt you," Punk threatened. "Hurt me then!" she screamed at him, "do to me what you did Jeff!" she shot back. Punk lifted the chair above his head again, he was really going to hit her.

But he stopped again, "I can save you from this Violet. Join me," was all he said. Now her eyes narrowed, "never," she hissed. "You can become Women's Champion if you join me," he said, using it as a bargaining chip. She looked at him in disgust, "I _work _for my championship opportunities." Punk let out a low growl, "don't resist it, Violet" he said, the camera catching every one of their words.

Violet just spat in his face. That was all it took to set him off, Punk lifted the chair again. But when he brought it down to hit her, she was pulled out of the way by the waist.

Matt pulled Violet out of the ring with him, he had moved them out of the way with danger. Punk had been so focused on Violet that he hadn't seen Matt completely come to. Matt pushed Violet behind him as the two walked around the ring slowly, never letting their gazes stray from Punk, who was standing in the ring fuming.

"Come on! Get back in here!" the World Heavyweight Champion yelled as Matt Hardy and Violet Pierce retreated up the ramp and then ran backstage.

_x-x-x-End Camera View-x-x-x_

I took a deep breath before a huge smile came to my face. "I forgot how great that felt!" I exclaimed and heard Matt chuckle. "Wow Vio," was all John said as he and Carmi approached us. "Babe! What was that?!" Adam asked in exclamation as he walked down the hall without his crutch. I could tell he wasn't angry, just a little shocked to see me out there.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Sorry, I found out about the script change not to long ago. Actually, I found out right before the match started," I told him. He smiled, "you looked great out there," he murmured, kissing my forehead before I rose onto my toes to kiss his lips. He grinned at me and I couldn't wait until he returned to the screen as well. I wished we could be the WWE's power-couple.

//

_2 Days Later_

I smiled as I propped myself up on my elbow and trailed my fingers across Adam's chest. He sleepily opened his eyes at me and my smile widened upon seeing the expression mirrored on his face. "Good morning," he murmured, lifting one of his hands to run through my hair.

He closed his eye briefly and then looked at me again, "what day is it?" he asked. I laughed softly, poking his chest I replied, "it's Sunday. Tonight is the pay per view." He nodded, "right, the pay per view," he murmured, looking up at the ceiling.

I knew how badly he wanted back in the ring. I understood how he felt. He thought he was weak because he had to walk with a crutch, couldn't even train in the slightest way, and the fans couldn't even know he was around. Wrestling was his life, and he was being forced to sit on the bench in his game; his life.

"Hey, look at me," I said softly, turning his face. His jade green eyes met mine, "don't you have a doctors appointment in a few weeks?" I asked. He nodded slowly, "two weeks from tomorrow," he answered. "And that's when you'll find out the approximate date you can return, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah..." he said slowly and I smiled.

"You've been walking without a crutch a lot," I observed and he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. I sat up and looked down at him, "what I'm getting at is that you can be returning to the ring very soon. So don't worry and don't get depressed over it," I said.

He smiled softly, "how did you know I was thinking about that?' he questioned, reaching up to touch my face. I placed my hand over his and grinned, "because I know you like the back of my hand," I answered matter-of-factly. "Oh really?" he asked, smirking and I nodded proudly.

He rolled his eyes as he sat up to look into my eyes. "Do you think they'll turn your storyline with Matt romantic?" he questioned. I sighed, looking away as I shrugged. "I don't know, that script change on SmackDown was unexpected, they didn't even tell _me _about it, and I saw Vince before the show started," I said. Adam nodded before he flopped back down on the bed.

I sighed before snuggling down next to him, not ready to get up yet.

"Do you think they'd put us in a storyline together if we asked?" he asked, wrapping his arm around me, stroking his thumb along my shoulder. I shrugged slightly, "dunno, we could always try," I said with a grin as I rolled over so I was half on top of his chest. He smiled at me as I stretched up to kiss him on the lips.

I cursed, pulling away as there was a knock at the door. Adam chuckled, "Potty mouth," he teased as I got out of bed. I rolled my eyes at him as I made my way to the door. I threw it open to reveal Carmi and John, holding hands.

"Hey, you wanna go to breakfast with us before we head to the arena?" she asked. I glanced behind me to see Adam walking toward us, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You hungry babe?" he asked and I grinned. "You should know I'm always hungry," I said and they all laughed.

"So, yeah, just let me get changed," I said and Carmi nodded before I shut the door and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled off the tank top I had been sleeping in and put on a long-sleeved button-up black and white pin-striped shirt. Adam grinned, obviously liking the choice. "Let me help you," he said, coming to stand in front of me. I grinned up at him as he buttoned up my shirt.

He kissed me before stepping away to get himself dressed. I pulled on my jeans and then picked one of belts and looped it through my gray skinny jeans. I pulled on my black boots before looking over at Adam, who was ready. "You gonna put on make up?" he asked. I nodded going into the bathroom and quickly putting on my make up and pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"'Kay, let's go," I said, grabbing his hand as I walked out of the bathroom. I pulled a chuckling Adam out into the hall where Carmi and John were waiting.

Things were going pretty good, I'd say.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Bleeding Love~ Leona Lewis_**

**_Congrats To~ Demi & Regan respectively_**


	42. ReDebut

_**Okay, so there's some time skipping in here..but i do easily state it when it happens..so..yeah...no biggie! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved/and read! IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED THEN PLEASE DO! I LOVE TO READ FEEDBACK! EVEN IF IT'S YOU TELLING ME WHAT WAS MESSED UP ABOUT THE CHAPPY! I WANNA IMPROVE! If you never tell me what i suck at, it'll never get better! _**

**_thanks to Kiwi for beta-ing and suggesting the lyric i used! You are so awesome! if you have not, check out our Valentine's Day Collab--'Last Minute Shoppng & Bedroom Blunders' !!!_**

**_i only own Vio...Carmi belongs to Kennedy, someone else you should totally check out! (yes i am promo-ing in this a/n!)_**

**_Oh, also, I'm thinking of breaking You're the One into 2 parts...so, in a few chappies i'll hopefully know what i'm going to do. But give me your opinions! Should i split it up into You're the One I and You're the One II??? let me know! _**

**_uhh, other than that VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! thanks if you already have! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 42- Re-Debut**_

* * *

"_**I'm incredible, so unforgettable//so no one can take my place. I'm unbreakable, highly flammable//So girl get out my face//Oh my god, I'm going crazy, maybe cause we're so amazing//an' everyone in there dazin'//that's the reason why they're hatin'//treat us like some superstars, and only cause that's what we are//you know we're really going far and y'all ain't even heard it all." **_

* * *

_Adam's POV_

The four of us; me, Violet, John, and Carmi, walked through the door to the arena. I couldn't help but smile at the way Violet was walking with her arms wrapped around my waist. She was smiling and giggling and I didn't know why. I just looked down at her and smiled back, I couldn't not be happy around her. She made me happy.

"Alright, Violet. Seriously, what is so funny?" Carmi asked, throwing out her hands. Violet froze mid-step and looked over at Carmi, still grinning. She shook her head, "it's nothing...I'm just....happy," she said, shrugging. I smiled, wrapping my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to me. I kissed her forehead, wondering how I ever lived without her.

We hadn't been together long, but I already felt like she completed me. It was no lie, I needed her, lived and breathed her. I felt her rise up onto her toes and she kissed me softly, smiling as she did. I moved my arms down to around her waist. "Alright! I GET IT!" Carmi yelled before covering her eyes. "MY EYES!" she yelled before she turned and walked off down the hall. Violet and I pulled away and looked at John, who had rolled his eyes at his dramatic girlfriend.

"I'll see you guys later," John said before heading off after Carmi. We continued walking down the hall. "I really want to bring that storyline idea up with Vince," she mused as she slipped her hand into mine. I nodded, "I think it'd be great. And it would save me from having to be jealous of any other guy you get put into a storyline with." I said truthfully.

She turned to looked up at me curiously, "you'd be jealous?" she asked, trying to hide her grin. I leaned closer to her, "yes," I whispered in her ear. She pressed her lips together as I tucked her bangs behind her ear before kissing her. She smiled and the expression crinkled the few bandages still on her jaw line and around her hair line. Her bangs covered those ones up, but to see them there made my heart clench.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She slipped her arms around my waist. She leaned back to look up at me. "You being jealous sounds sexy," she smirked and I grinned at her, kissing her again. She was so tempting, so inviting. I just wanted to be by her so I could always hold her, have some kind of physical contact with her, like I depended on her to stay alive.

There was no doubt about it, I loved her and I wanted to make her permanent in my life

//

_Violet's POV_

I was surprised Adam let me out of his sight, but he had said he wanted to go talk with Randy, Jay, and some of the other guys. So I sat in Vince's office looking over the show's card. There were no Diva matches scheduled and I felt like scoffing and then I realized if I hadn't left I could've been in a match, defending my title against someone.

"Something wrong?" Vince asked as he walked over to me. I shook my head, "nothing major. I just noticed there were no Diva matches scheduled for tonight," I said shrugging. He nodded, "Creative didn't see it necessary that there be a title match this pay per view," he said. I nodded and shrugged again, "okay, just curious was all."

I saw Vince look up and glance around the room before he sat down in the chair next to mine. He turned and looked at me. I looked up from the piece of paper I had been studying, waiting for him to speak, knowing he would.

"Violet, what would you say if I offered you a way out of your storyline with Matt?"

//

_19 Days Later- October 2, 2009- 10th_ _Anniversary of Smackdown_

_Adam's POV_

She was so excited, she was bursting with it. "Stop skipping," I told her as she yanked on my arm, trying to get to the set quicker. She looked back at me, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. I pointed down at my injured leg, "babe, I can't skip. If I could, I would," I said and she smiled softly. "Sorry, forgot my boyfriend is temporarily handicap," she said, her smile turning to a smirk as I rolled my eyes at her. "Shut it," I told her, pecking her lips.

She pulled away smiling before we arrived at the set. She was wearing a short black, sleeveless dress that had a thick purple belt around the waist. She looked beautiful and a lot less short in her black high-heeled boots. "Stop checking me out," I heard her giggle and I rolled my eyes and smacked her on the ass as she walked past me.

She glared over her shoulder at me as she joined the crowd of superstars ready to film one of the party scenes for the Smackdown's 10th Anniversary show. The first match had just ended and now the camera was switching over for the segment. I stood out of sight with the production crew and watched them do their thing.

Violet had been studying her script all day, she would be having a short spat with Vickie on-screen before her Matt scene.

_x-x-x-On Camera-x-x-x_

The lens panned over the gathered Superstars and Divas who were all partying in celebration of 10 years of Smackdown. The camera stopped when it spotted Violet Pierce, Teddy's official consultant of Smackdown. "Vickie?" Violet asked, looking shocked at the woman standing before her, with a tall man standing behind her.

"Violet, how nice to see," Vickie said, faking the friendly tone. Violet raised an eyebrow at the former general manager. "What are you doing here?" Violet asked, crossing her arms. "Oh, Vince didn't tell you?" Vickie inquired and Violet shook her head. "I am now also a consultant of Teddy, just like you," the woman pointed at the Diva.

Violet's eyes narrowed at the finger that was being jabbed toward her. "Excuse me, I thought Vince figured it out the first time. You're incompetent and unable to make good decisions. You failed at being general manager last time, how will this time be any different?' Violet challenged.

"I can suspend you," Vickie warned and Violet raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? Vickie, I can fire you," she said, smirking. Vickie was silent and was about to open her mouth to reply when Matt Hardy approached. "Violet, Vickie, hey," he said, breaking it up. Violet smiled at him, "Hi Matt." He motioned for her to follow him, taking her hand he led her away.

"Hey MVP," the elder Hardy greeted the other Superstar. "Aw, hello Matt, Violet, looking fine," he said and Violet grinned at him. "Welcome to the VIP Lounge,' he said, moving the rope aside so the couple could enter.

_x-x-x-On Camera End-x-x-x_

The segment ended soon after and Violet came over to me, hugging me. "How'd I do?" she asked. "You looked great babe," I replied and then looked up when I heard someone clear their throat. Violet turned around to see Vickie standing there, glaring at us.

"Hello Adam," she said, smiling at me and then glaring back at Violet. "Hello Vickie," I said lowly, but without any kind of emotion. When she got it through her thick skull that neither of us wanted to talk to her, Vickie walked away with a huff. Violet turned back around to face me, smirking.

"She likes you," she said poking my chest. "No. NO!" I said, shaking my head. Violet laughed, "she wanted it to be more than a storyline," she teased and I made a gagging noise, "it was bad enough as a storyline," I muttered and Violet grinned before kissing me. She pulled away and made a face, "ah, ugh. She kissed you," she pushed me away and I stumbled back.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said and reached out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to me. Her back was pressed against my chest as she laughed, I leaned down and kissed the side of her neck before whispering, "but I like kissing you," in her ear. I smiled at how she turned a slight shade of red.

"Alright, I have to go get changed, come on," she said, stepping out of my arms but grabbing one of my hands. I laughed as we walked down the hall toward the family's locker room, where her stuff was.

_Shane's POV_

I watched Adam and Violet walk out of the family's locker room. She look gorgeous in her new ring-gear. She had her black chaps with a pair of black boy-shorts under it with a lilac belt. Her top was different from her old one, this one had a strap around her neck, like a choker necklace, with two straps that held the top up that connected to the neck part. It went to right under her bust and showed off her flawless stomach. Her rose and thorn logo was on the back in lilac and silver stitching, and her initials '_V.P._' were in lilac writing on the front.

She had on her black fingerless gloves and now had elbow pads. Her ankle was wrapped as well, just in case. Her hair had been changed, she didn't have the black and white streaks, she just had lilac now. And then she was walking away, carrying her jacket she wore to the ring and I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed at the way Adam had his arm around her and I could hear her laughter. She was happy, and didn't love me.

I sighed at the thought of how I had effectively shunned her out of my life. It was my fault she had fallen out of love with me, I had proposed to Jamie, and then didn't leave her. I didn't leave because I knew how Violet was. As much as I loved to entertain myself with the idea of the two of us getting married, I don't think that's what was meant for Violet.

Being married, being a wife, staying home, taking care of kids all day for years, isn't something that Violet really wants, I know that. But she doesn't see it yet. She'd be miserable, she needs to be free, and she wouldn't be able to accept the fact that she'd have to stay home with the babies, feed, change, dress them and then cook dinner for her husband when he got home.

I remember she used to complain about how her mother was so compliant to her father. She hated the way her mother never stood up for herself or spoke against her father. I don't think Violet would become like her mother, but she'd hate the fact that being married would stereotype her into that category.

She'd be a great mother, but would she be happy just being a mother. No. She doesn't want to leave the WWE, so she wouldn't want to get pregnant and have to give it all up. I think she knows that much for herself.

I leaned back against the wall, I needed to stop thinking about her. Or I needed to fix things between us. I stared up at the ceiling and knew that I just couldn't let her go, not that easily. I wouldn't back down because she told me off and ran over my groceries.

Giving up just wasn't a Helms thing to do.

//

_x-x-x- In the Ring-x-x-x_

Michelle smirked at the fallen Melina before looking over at Beth and grinning. The face Divas pulled Melina out of the ring then headed up the ramp dejectedly. Michelle, standing among the heel Divas in the ring called for a microphone. "That's what you get Melina, don't ever try to take my title--" she was cut off by music.

"_There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe."_

Michelle looked up at the stage confused. The face Divas were crowded on the ramp. The lights were dimmed and suddenly a spot light focused on a figure on the stage. She spun around, smoothing her bangs out before she sprinted down the ramp, through the crowd of face Divas.

"Todd! That's Violet Pierce! We haven't seen her in action since WrestleMania, due to an injury!" Matt Striker exclaimed as the brunette hopped onto the apron just as Layla was approaching her. Violet smirked, punching the woman in the face before pulling her over the top rope, and sending her onto the concrete.

She turned back and dodged Alicia Fox's boot just in time, and sent the tall woman spilling onto the concrete beside Layla. Violet smirked, glancing around daring a Diva to attack her. Finally Beth began to step forward and Violet smirked running and climbing to the top rope before jumping and hitting Beth in the chest with a drop kick.

Michelle pushed behind the other heel Divas who were being taken out one by one. She tried to escape back up the stage but the face Divas formed a barricade that blocked the ramp from the blond. Michelle frowned and turned around, just to be super kicked by Violet.

Violet smirked and pulled the nearest camera man toward her. "WWE Universe, Violet is back and she's ready to be champion." she said and the crowd cheered noisily as she grabbed Melina's hand and held it up, showing who had really won that night.

Violet Pierce had.

* * *

**_Hah! she is back now! I can write matches/storyline stuff now! yay! _**

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_On Our Way~ Christina Aguilera_**

**_Congrats To: NO ONE!_**


	43. Monday Night RAW

_**Hey everyone, i know this chapter is late! Gah, i'm sorry,i just had no inspiration for YtO until i woke up this morning and wrote this chapp. 4,000 words i think makes up for the delay! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome and make my day! Thanks to Kiwi for beta reading!_**

**_So, as i'm sure most of you have already heard, both Shane and Maria were released from their WWE contracts...which sucks for this story. Now i have to change up a bunch of stuff...and now i have no idea how/when this story is gonna end..i'm gonna keep going along as planned all the way until i have to start changing stuff. please stick with me while i try to figure it all out..._**

**_I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. I own nothing else!_**

**_thanks Kiwi for the lyric!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

**_Chapter 43- Monday Night RAW_**

* * *

"_**You can talk all you, but my skin is really thick//I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really sick//I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable//Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball//In the club, on the news, I'll be rocking like a rock star//I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable." **_

* * *

_**October 5, 2009—RAW **_

_Violet's POV_

I adjusted my duffel bag on my shoulder as I walked into the RAW arena and headed for the board room. Vince was holding his weekly 'before RAW' meeting with the RAW roster, which I was apart of that week, along with Ben Roethlisberger. I turned a corner to find myself walking behind a line of other Divas.

"Hey Mickie!" I called and the brunette woman turned and smiled at me. "Hey Vio," which caused several of the other women to turn as well. "Vio!" Gail, Melina, and Eve exclaimed, grinning widely at me. I smiled back as they made room for me in the walking line. "Hey ladies," I greeted, standing between Eve and Mel.

I noticed Michelle, Layla and Maria glaring at me from further down the line, but I ignored them. I was on RAW to have fun that night, seeing as I'd be hosting RAW and I'd be a ref in a match. We all filed into the board room and Vince grinned, looking up from where he had been filling in Ben Roethlisberger on what he'd be doing that night.

Vince motioned for me to come over and the big football player looked up, sending me a polite smile. "Hey Big Mac," I said, stopping in front of his podium, which he and Ben were standing on the other side of. Vince looked up, "Ben, meet Violet Pierce. Violet, Ben Roethlisberger," he introduced motioning form me to him. I held out my hand, "Oh I know," I said with a slight laugh. Ben shook my hand, "pleasure to meet you. So we're gonna be partners in crime tonight?" he asked and I nodded.

"That's the plan. You got the schedule planned out Vince. I'll just need my script," I said and Vince handed me a thick stack of papers. "Jeez, I never had this much before I got injured," I said. "And suspended," Vince said and I resisted the urge to glare at my boss. Ben looked up at me, "suspended?" he inquired. "Backstage hell-raiser this one," a familiar voice said before and arm was slung around my shoulders. "Good afternoon to you too Shawn," I said, turning my head to look at the older man.

He grinned, tipping his cowboy hat to me and I laughed before turning back to my script. "So, why the sudden push on my character Vince?" I asked. "I think that is a matter we should discuss at a different, more private time," the Chairman replied. I shrugged innocently, "fine," I said, before I went and took my seat, two chairs down from the podium. Ben sat in the first chair, next to me, Shawn and Hunter on my other side.

I leaned back in the chair and realized then I was sitting across the long table from my ex-boyfriend, John Cena. He looked over at me, smiling slightly. I sent him a grin before focusing on Vince, who had cleared his throat, signaling the meeting was in session.

//

"Which outfit do you like better?" I asked, holding up the two hangers and turning to look at Ben Roethlisberger. We were sitting in the guest host office and he was watching me with a curious grin. I was holding up two outfits, one was a Steelers jersey with his name and number with white shorts and the other was the same jersey with black skinny jeans.

He studied the two outfits and I grinned apologetically. "Sorry, usually I'd have my boyfriend help me out with this, but he's not here," I said, shrugging slightly. "The one on the right. Who's your boyfriend?" he asked after giving me answer. I smiled, he had chosen the outfit with the white shorts. I nodded walking into the bathroom.

"My boyfriend? Uh, Adam Copeland, you know him on-screen as Edge," I told him. "I thought he was injured?" Ben replied, sounding a little confused. "He's down to one crutch, hopefully soon he'll be walking without one complete," I said as I changed quickly. I walked back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, ready for the show. "How do I look?" I asked. He smiled, "Like a Steelers fan," he answer and I laughed. "Well, I am, so," I shrugged as I pulled my referee outfit out of my bag and hung it up on the towel rack in the bathroom, after our few segments in the very beginning of the show I'd have to come back and change for the Diva Bowl match.

"You ready to go on camera?" I asked and he nodded before we headed to the gorilla position. We made light conversation on our way there. I looked up when I heard my name, "Hey Violet," I was surprised to see John walking towards us. I smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Hey John," I said. "Ben, John Cena. John, Ben Roethlisberger," I introduced the two men who shook hands and instantly got into a conversation about football.

I rolled my eyes and walked off. My phone began to ring and I grinned hearing Adam's theme music playing and I knew it was him. "Hey babe," I greeted. _"Nice to hear your voice." _I smiled, "same here, what are you doing?" I asked. _"I'm doing what you suggested. I'm bonding with Carmi." _I bit back my laughter, "how's it going?" I waited for his answer and heard Carmi talking in the background. _"Just peachy, babe. Peachy."_ Now I laughed openly.

_John's POV_

"Guess that must be her boyfriend she's talking to," Ben mused and I looked up at him surprised. "Her boyfriend?" I asked in surprise. "Yeah, Adam Copeland, that's what she told me," Ben replied as I watched Violet laugh at whoever she was on the phone with.

My eyebrows furrowed, Adam Copeland. That one came right out of left field. He was the last person I expected to hear her dating. I thought for sure she would end up with Shane in a matter of weeks after we broke up. I guess I was wrong. I watched as she covered her mouth to stop herself from breaking down into laughter. I couldn't remember a single moment in our short relationship that I made her laugh like that.

She walked over to us and to my surprise handed me the phone. "Adam wants to say hi," she said. I took the phone and held it up to my ear. "Hey man," I greeted. _"Hey Cena." _He got right to the point. _"I know we aren't always the best of buds. But while Violet is there, I'm here with Smackdown. So I can't be with her to watch her and make sure she's okay. Would you please watch over her while she's with RAW?" _I was a little surprised by his request. I hadn't expected him to say anything like that, everyone knew Adam and I didn't get along much. We just had two separate personalities that clashed, inside and outside the ring.

Violet was watching me curiously, as was Ben. "Of course I will Adam." I answered. _"Thank you John. It means a lot, I owe you." _I smiled and shook my head, "Nah, you don't. I don't mind at all. I'll talk to you sometime, kay?" _"Alright. Bye" _"Bye." I replied before handing the phone back to Violet.

"The show is starting. I'll talk to you later babe." she paused and ran a hand through her long hair, smiling. "Mmhmm, alright. Yeah, tell her to be nice. Kay, bye babe," and then she hung up, looking up at Ben and I. "So...." Ben trailed off, looking from me to Violet.

"Did Adam tell you to keep an eye on me?" She asked, pointing at herself. I grinned, "nothing gets past you Miss Pierce," I said before throwing an arm over her shoulders. She smiled as the three of us walked toward the curtain for the opening segment.

//

_**"Please welcome, one of tonight's RAW guest hosts—Violet Pierce!" **_The brunette Diva walked out onto the stage, doing a twirl before blowing kisses to the crowd. She had a microphone in hand and turned. _**"Please give a big warm welcome to tonight's second guest host—Ben Roethlisberger!" **_She announced.

_**"Well King, it's nice to see Violet back in a RAW arena. It's been too long." **_

_**"I agree Cole. I love Violet! She's at the top of my list, right up there with Kelly Kelly."**_

_**"Finally some competition for the blond." **_

Ben came out through the curtain and walked to where Violet was waiting at the top of the ramp. He offered her his arm which she took, slipping her small hand through his arm. The two walked down the ramp, smiling widely. She handed Ben her microphone as they came to the ringside area. Ben walked up the steps while Violet did her usual entrance.

She jumped up onto the apron, kneeling slightly, letting one leg dangle down. She swung the leg forward, so it looked like she was sitting. Then she gracefully pulled herself to her feet. Ben, who was now on the apron as well, held the ropes open for her. She thanked him before slipping through and ran over to a turnbuckle, jumping onto the middle rope. She motioned to the crowd and they cheered. Ben laughed, watching her form the middle of the ring.

Without looking behind her she jump back off, like a moonsault and proceeded to do a flip before landing back on her feet. She turned to Ben who was grinning as he handed her the second microphone. "________ Pennsylvania!!!" she yelled and the crowd broke out into cheers yet again. "Ah, it feels so good to be back on RAW! I haven't been in a RAW arena since...well, a long time," she laughed before looking at Ben.

"And Ben, this is your first time out here. Welcome to my domain," she said, motioning with her free hand to the ring and then to the fans who continued to clap and holler. Ben grinned, "Well, Violet and I have a huge night planned for all of you." He said and Violet cut in, "no pun intended." Ben laughed before continued. "And tonight, King you'll like this one, the first ever Diva's Bowl!" he announced and all the men in the arena went wild, the King included.

Ben looked at Violet as the crowd began to chant her name. She held up her hand, "Sorry guys, I'm not here to compete. Maybe sometime in the future," she said and the crowd booed in disappointment. "How about you be the referee in the match Violet?" Ben suggested. Violet made a contemplating face and Ben turned to the audience. "What do you guys think of that. Do you want to see Violet referee the Divas Bowl?" he asked in a booming voice.

The crowd cheered loudly and Violet laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll do it." And with that the show cut to commercial and the two left the ring.

//

_Violet's POV_

John was at my side once we came backstage, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Leave it to Adam to want John Cena to protect me. "Hey, you're segment is next right?" I asked him and he nodded. "I'm sure Ben can handle me while you're gone," I said, nodding toward the tall man beside me. John rolled his eyes with one of his charming smiles. "Alright, be good." he said pointing at me before walking over to where Randy was standing with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

I turned to Ben, "did you enjoy that?" I asked. "It's like being on the field. But you have a bigger connection to the fans. I can see why you guys love it so much," he said. I nodded, "with our whole hearts," I saw Hunter and Shawn approaching, they would be in the next segment with Ben. "That's why Shawn hasn't retired yet when he a couple years past due-date," I joked. Shawn sent me a quick glare before he threw an arm around my neck and messed up my hair roughly.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" I said, trying to pull his hand away. "I know," he said, kissing my temple and I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I miss our storyline," I sighed and Shawn hugged me back, "I hope we can team together one last time before Vince forces me to retire," he said. "I'll bring that up with Vinnie Mac," I said. "Since he loves you so much recently," Paul said. "Aww, don't be jealous that you're not the only golden employee anymore. Actually, I don't even know why Vince suddenly likes me so much," I said with a shrug.

"Neither do we, but now we're ignoring Mr. Roethlisberger. Aren't you supposed to be his hostess?" Shawn asked. I looked back at Ben, "sorry. These two are like father-figures to me," I said, motioning to the two men of DX. "Really? Do you have a father?" Ben asked. I nodded, "but we don't get along much. But my real dad is the reason I'm a Steelers fan," I said with a nod. I rested my head on Shawn's shoulder, "how's Mark?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Marky is great," I said. "Mark?" Ben questioned. "The Undertaker," Paul informed him and Ben raised his eyebrows. "He also trained me, besides Shawn, Kane, and Sensational Sherri. Oh, and of course the Hardys and their gang," I said and Ben nodded, now following. "So you're pretty well-rounded in the ring," he said and Shawn nodded for me.

"Got the best damn superkick—besides me," he said and I rolled my eyes. "That's because you taught me how to do it. I still need a name for mine," I said with a sigh. "Something you should bring up with me at your meeting with Creative this Friday," a voice said. Paul turned around smiling before he hugged his wife. "Hey Hun," she pecked his lips before looking at me with a smile. "I have a meeting?" I asked.

She nodded, "Daddy scheduled it after your little personal chat with him at the weekly meeting today. Seems you're curious about your future and the head family's sudden interest in you," she said and I nodded. "He'll go over everything with you that will happen after we cut off your storyline with Matt Hardy," she said and I nodded. "Just think of this show with Ben as a test run. Dad wants to see how you do with a controlling role where you're practically completely running a show," she said and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you saying--?" she cut me off with her hand. "Dad is just trying out different things, thinking over different storylines and paths. But since the crowd had such a great reaction to you, I'm sure no matter what he chooses the fans won't mind. But, we'll be keeping you face no matter what, you haven't been heel since your feuds with Trish Stratus, with and without MNM," she said and I nodded.

"I was heel for a couple years then," I said and everyone in our small group nodded. "Hey, Violet, stop jabbing. Ben's segment is next," John's voice broke us out of our conversation. I looked over to see Randy coming backstage as well. "Well shit, you three need to get ready to go out there. And I need to go change. Steph, will you accompany me to the guest host office, since Adam wants me with someone of authority and trust the whole time," I said.

She nodded, looking confused. Actually, everyone except Ben looked confused. "After the show, we talk," Shawn said, pointing at me. I grinned innocently as I nodded and then the three men turned away to get ready for their segment in the ring with JeriShow and the other Steelers players who were now milling around the gorilla, talking with the other wrestlers.

Steph grabbed my arm and led me away down the halls. "Adam?" she asked and I just looked at her. "Copeland?" she asked. I grinned slightly in a way that said 'please do not freak out.' Her eyes widened and eyebrows shot up her forehead. "No way!" she exclaimed letting go of my arm. "When did this happen?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in a very Steph McMahon manner. "I'll tell you while I get changed," I said, pulling her into the office.

I grabbed my outfit and pulled off my Steelers jersey, pulling on my referee one. "Okay, so explain," Steph said, plopping down on the leather couch in the office. "I was in that car accident," I said and she nodded as I undid my belt. "Well, he was flying to North Carolina when I got in the accident. He was coming to check on me because Shannon and I had been fighting and he thought something was wrong." She nodded, watching me as I continued.

"I had a....fight with Shane and Adam was there and I just went into this, depression. I contemplated changing who I was completely, was going through a lot of possibilities. Running away again was one," I said and Steph nodded, urging me to continue. "I asked Adam if I could change who I was, because I don't—didn't like who I was," I corrected quickly and Steph's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "He told me that....I was a beautiful person the way I already am," I looked over at Steph after I buttoned up my black shorts with the cross stitches on the sides that showed off the skin of my legs.

She had a fingertip pressed to her lips and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "You like him." she stated and my eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?" I asked and she broke out into a wide grin. "You _like _him," she said, dragging the word out. I pressed my lips together. "Finish the story," she said motioning with her hands. I rolled my eyes before continuing. "Then he kissed me and...so on," I finished. "So you two are together then?" she asked and I nodded.

"When does he see his doctor next?" she asked, completely changing the subject. "The end of this month, I'm planning on going with him. For moral support, ya know. I was there for his surgery, I figured I'd be there when the doctor told him his estimated return date," I said, finishing the laces on my boots. Steph stood up and walked into the bathroom following me.

"You were there with him for his surgery?" she asked. I nodded, "I heard about it on the WWE website and I flew down there as soon as I did. I got there a few hours before they were going to take him into surgery. I waited in the hospital the whole day," I replied. "Really?" she asked slyly as she leaned against the doorway. I turned to look at her, "Don't you have children to go take care of?" I asked. She laughed, "my dad is with them, don't worry. He's teaching them how to count money," she joked and I rolled my eyes before chuckling.

"But you're happy now, right?" she inquired, getting serious again. "In all honesty. Happier than I've been in months," I said. She nodded, "good, we gotta go." she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

//

_**"Please welcome the referee for the first ever Diva Bowl! Your RAW guest host, Violet!" **_The brunette came bounding out, slapping fans' hands on her descent down the ramp. She looked completely at ease out there, with her beaming smile and jumpy steps. She posed at the bottom of the ramp for the camera man, blowing him a kiss before waving. 'Hey babe' she mouthed, intending her boyfriend to catch that.

She then jumped onto the apron, doing her entrance and then getting into the ring. She walked over to the announcer and began to stretch slightly, even though she wasn't competing, it was routine when she was in the ring with wrestling boots on to stretch.

The baby face Divas entered first. Mickie Jame, Kelly Kelly, Eve, Melina, Maria, Nikki & Brie Bella were all announced as they came down the ramp in their various football get-ups. Mickie, Eve, Melina, and Brie all hugged Violet. Kelly, Nikki, and Maria just sent her quick glares while Violet focused on the ramp as the heel Divas came down the ramp, led by Michelle.

The blond stared at the referee, her eyes blazing. Violet smirked as the tall blond got into the ring and approached her. Violet placed her hands on hips as Michelle got in her face. Violet raised her eyebrows. "Please step away from the official," the brunette stated. Michelle snorted before turning quickly and going over to her corner where Layla and Alicia patted her back.

Violet was handed the Women's and Diva's belts before she gave them to the ring-hand. The man took the belts and Violet watched them, staying in character. She then turned back to the audience before motioning for the bell to be rung. Mickie and Alicia started off the match and the girls went off it.

Violet stayed impartial and was a general ref. In the end the face Divas won. The seven Divas broke away from the brawl that had spread quickly throughout ringside. Violet stood in the ring, being yelled at by Michelle for the 3-count she made. Violet cocked an eyebrow at the taller woman. "How dare you superkick me!" Michelle yelled.

Violet expression was a mixture of unimpressed and uninterested. Finally she just got tired of Michelle's voice, the blond had stepped back a bit so she could use hand gestures. Violet rolled her eyes before _SNAP!_ Michelle dropped to the mat. The heel Divas stood wide-eyed, as did the face Divas. It looked like she had just snapped Michelle's neck in half.

Violet called for a microphone. "You know what Michelle," she knelt down beside the prone woman's face. "You're too annoying to be champion. I think I know how to fix that problem," Violet dropped the microphone and picked up Michelle's title, which had been dropped from her shoulder when the blond woman collapsed to mat, practically unconscious. Violet smirked down at the title before she held it above her head.

She dropped the belt on Michelle's stomach before she left the ring. She pulled a camera close to her. "You're looking at the next Women's Champion, Violet Pierce," and with that she walked up the ramp, leaving the 13 still standing Divas to gawk at her, and Michelle to groan in pain.

//

_Violet's POV_

"I just fucking love doing that!" I exclaimed, which earned a laugh from Shawn, Hunter, and John. Ben was off having his promo with Swagger and the Miz. I stretched my arms above my head as the other Divas came backstage. "Now I'm done for the night," I said but I didn't get to continued the conversation because I was spun around and slapped right across the cheek.

I stared in the direction my head had been turned by the force of the slap. There was no doubt who had just slapped me. "You think you're so great Violet. But you're not, you've never even been a champion before. You're just a wanna-be. And it's time for you to retire, don't you think?" Michelle asked. I looked up at her through my eyelashes. But I restrained myself, I wouldn't attack her and risk getting suspended again.

"I think you should watch who you slap and what you say," I said, lifting my head defiantly. "This isn't some storyline Michelle. This is my life you're talking about. You telling me it's time to retire is like telling me it's time for me to die. I live for this, this is all I know how to do. You Michelle, well, you could make money on the streets as a hooker. But oh wait, no man would want to fuck you because you're flat as a board," I stared at her, waiting for a snappy comeback.

None came, she stood with her jaw hanging open. I had never lashed out like that, verbally. I would always slap her back, but this time I knew better. This was a new Violet, I couldn't change who I was. But I could change the negative things about me. Starting with my quick temper. "Now I suggest you run along to the trainers and get some ice for your chin. There's gonna be a big bruise there," I said before Layla and Alicia grabbed her arms and tugged her away.

I watched them go before I pushed my bangs out of my face and turned to face Hunter and Shawn. Their jaws were agape and my eyebrows furrowed. "What?" I asked. "I'm just surprised you didn't superkick her again. I mean...that's what Shawn would've done," Hunter joked, trying to lighten the mood. Shawn smiled at me, "I'm glad you didn't hit her," he said before placing an arm around my shoulders and hugging me. "We'll see you after the show Little VP," Shawn said before the two headed off to warm up for their match against JeriShow.

I smiled to myself as I headed down the halls toward the guest host office.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Rockstar ~ Prima J_**

**_Congrats to: NO ONE!_**

**_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!_**


	44. Change

_**Here is another chappy of YtO, sorry it took longer than usual...lol, i've been busy this past week with choosing classes for next year and whatnot..and i haven't been isnpired..but today and the end of yesterday i retrieved my inspiration adn tadaa!!**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! but don't worry, i won't go on strike if you don't. I write for fun, but reviews make me feel awesome about my work! so..yeah_**

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and big thank you to Kiwi for beta-reading this! _**

**_vote on my poll. guess the lyric. i only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. uhh, ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 44- Change_**

* * *

"_**I will learn to let go what I cannot change//I will learn to forgive what I cannot change//I will learn to love what I cannot change//but I will change, I will change//whatever I, whenever I can//right now I can't care abut how everyone else will feel//I have enough hurt of my own to heal."**_

* * *

_**  
Violet's POV**_

I was sitting in catering, still waiting for the show to end. DX's match was up next, so I wouldn't have much longer to wait. I was sitting with my feet propped up on a table, my iPod playing, while flipping through a random fashion magazine, filled with outfits that I would never in my life wear.

"Violet Pierce," a voice interrupted my flipping and listening. I paused my iPod and pulled the earphones out of my ears before looking up. I raised my eyebrows at the tanned man standing across the table from me. "Mr. Orton," I said in mock formality. Randy and I weren't really friends, I hung out with him a few times when I was dating John. But we were more of acquaintances. But I still didn't like him due to the uncalled for RKO on concrete he had given me during the Evolution/RVD feud. He had almost cracked me open then.

Now he was standing, staring, with his two 'henchmen' by his sides. Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. "Can I help you?" I asked after several moments of silence and staring. I got the impression that Ted and Cody had no idea why they were there talking to me.

"It's good to see you on RAW," Randy said and I raised my eyebrows. "Really? That's what you came here to say?" I asked. "No, I was wondering if the rumors were true," he said and I set down my magazine, leaning my elbows on the table and placing my chin in the palm of my hand. "What rumors?" I asked.

"The rumors that you and Adam are dating," he said. Understanding dawned on the faces of Ted and Cody. Everyone knew Randy and Adam were friends, not close like Randy and Cena, but friends all the same. I leaned back in my seat, "oh...those aren't rumors," was all I said as I opened my magazine back up. "What?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked back up at him, "Adam and I are dating. They aren't rumors, they're true," I said slowly, so his brain would process the information.

"No...no way, you were Hardy's girl," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "That was over a year ago," I said, running a hand through my hair and shaking it out. "Plus, I thought Adam had a thing for women who once dated a Hardy," I said, joking slightly. Ted and Cody chuckled, but Randy didn't. I sighed, leaning back in my chair, throwing my magazine on the table.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to call him and have him tell you himself. Or will you please just take my word for it and leave me the hell alone?" I asked. The three men looked a little surprised. "I'm sorry for sounding so rude but I'm just...not in the brightest of moods. I'm trying to figure out what the hell Vince is going to do with me, trying not to attack McBitch so I don't get suspended, and I'm dealing with being away from my boyfriend for a long amount of time when we haven't been separated yet," I said.

Randy uncrossed his arms and nodded. "Fair enough, I do believe you. I just wanted to know...thanks," he said before turning and walking away. "Your welcome," I trailed the words off as I placed the earphones back in my ears and cranked up the volume on my iPod, leaving the magazine closed on the table. I hadn't been interested in it anyways.

//

"So, how has Smackdown been treating you?" Shawn asked, his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the arena and to DX's limo. I smirked seeing the car and shook my head before replying, "good, I love it there," I said. They both nodded, "anything of interest to report?" Shawn inquired and I realized what he was getting at.

"I'm dating..." he perked up before I continued, "...someone." He rolled his eyes at me and Hunter chuckled. "I wonder who this 'someone' is Shawn?" he asked, looking over at me expectantly. "Hmm, after what I heard earlier, I'm guessing it's a certain long-haired blond Canadian," Shawn said, tapping his chin with his free hand. "You guys," I whined, "stop. Yes, it's true, Adam and I are...dating," I said, pausing.

Shawn pulled me closer to him, messing up my hair again. I rolled my eyes, pushing against his chest, "stop it!" I yelled. "Someone has a boyfriend!" he said in a sing-song voice. I finally got free of his grasp, "sometimes I swear you're the 29 year-old woman," I muttered and he shot me a quick glare to which I grinned innocently.

"I'm going to need to meet up with Adam sometime soon," Shawn mused and Hunter smirked. I glared at both men.

//

_**Later That Week...Friday Morning**_

I ran a hand through my hair before pushing my sunglasses onto the top of my head as I opened the door to the arena. Oddly in the middle of all, it was sunny outside. I shrugged off my coat, feeling the heat inside the building and draped it over my arm before continuing on.

I probably looked super professional in my chick-suit, as Carmi and I called them. The one I was wearing had white pin-stripes and I was wearing a elegant and professional looking white top underneath the suit-jacket. My hair was loose and down, my nails recently painted black, and I had little make up on.

I paused in front of the meeting room. It felt like in the past month I had been in a room like that more than I ever had in my entire career. It felt strange, but I wasn't going to complain, hell to the no. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my purse, grinning at the text message I had just received. _**Kick ass professional-looking girlfriend gets a 10. -Addy. **_I rolled my eyes before quickly texting him back. _**Aww, thanks babe. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you. XoxoVio.**_ I could imagine him laughing at the message but decided I had wasted enough time.

I turned off my phone before slipping into my purse and opening the door. The Creative team was sitting at the table, already in deep discussion. They looked up at me, grinned, and then restarted their conversation. I had a feeling they were talking about me. I looked up when I heard the door open behind me. Vince had just come in, followed by Stephanie. "Good morning Violet." he greeted with a nod of his head before he walked toward his seat at the head of the table.

"Hello boss man," I said as Stephanie led me over to a seat opposite of the Creative Team. "So Violet, after our brief discussion Monday afternoon I set up this meeting figuring you deserved to know what Creative and I have planned for your future in this company." Vince began, shuffling a stack of papers. I chewed on my lip nervously as Creative pulled out a file with my name labeled on it. I eyed the folder and wondered if it was my record, or my storyline ideas.

Turns out it was both, because the first page they turned to was storylines. The man flipped through a few more pages and I caught a glimpse of the report Vickie had filed after my fight with Maria and Michelle backstage. The man finally found the paper he was looking for and set it before me. Vince smirked at the paper, he obviously knew what it was.

I was surprised when Stephanie spoke. "You debuted September 15, 2003. You've had a total of three title matches, loosing all three. You've been in 8 major storylines and various smaller ones," I nodded, following her review of my history in the company. "You have been severely injured twice, and were sidelined for a combined total of 1 year and 2 months," she continued and I made a face at how long that seemed now that it was stated to me.

"But you do not lack in the ring, or during segments, you rarely cause trouble backstage and you're easy to work with, several of your co-workers agree." Now Vince stepped in, "I've been thinking about this for a long time, reviewing the backgrounds of all WWE Divas and I've discussed it with my family," he glanced at Stephanie, "and Creative and we all agree you're one of the top candidates," he said and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Candidates for what?" I inquired and he smiled slightly. "You, Violet, are in the top three choices for the new face of the Diva's division," he said. "You'd essentially be what John Cena is to the fans," Stephanie explained so I understood.

My jaw dropped. The new face of the Divas division. That was a huge honor, one I had never considered myself worthy of. "V-vince," I stuttered, "are you sure I'm qualified for something like that. I've never been champion. Why would you have so much sudden interest and faith in me?" I asked incredulously. His smirk widened into a smile, "Violet, I've never known you as one who doubts yourself," he commented and I swallowed, shrugging. "This is just...sudden. It's a huge honor but I thought the face of the Divas division would be someone like Mickie, Michelle, Beth, Melina, hell, maybe even Kelly Kelly. But definitely not me." I said.

"But you are the veteran Diva in the company, even though you've never held a title," Stephanie pointed out. "You've always been used as a huge storyline asset. Now we'd like to apply you to different areas of the company, spread your talent out more." she said as I stared wide-eyed.

"It won't be an easy task, you'll probably be envied by some of your fellow Divas and I completely understand if you don't want the position. But if you are up to the challenge, it is there for you. I don't expect you to answer now, think it over." Vince said. I pressed my lips together before nodding, "alright," he said something more but I didn't really hear it.

I stood up numbly, knowing the meeting was over since the Creative members had stood up and were starting to leave.

//

_Adam's POV_

I looked up hearing the locker room door open, Carmi did as well from where we had been flipping through the pages of the latest issue of WWE Magazine. Violet was right, it was a good thing I had done some 'bonding' with the younger Helms, she wasn't all that bad. And now she didn't hate me.

I smiled seeing Violet come in but I instantly got worried seeing the shocked expression on her face as she set her bag down and then sat down on a folding chair, holding her head in her hands. Carmi looked at me and I stood up going over to her, pulling another chair up beside hers. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"You okay?" I asked. She ran her hands over her face before nodding. "Yeah, I'm just..." she blinked, "shocked." I nodded, watching her intently, not sure why she was so 'shocked' as she had put it. I lifted her chin with my hand so that her green eyes looked up and met mine. "What happened?" I asked. She let out a breath before she spoke.

"I'm one of three candidates to be the new face of the Divas division," she said and my jaw dropped. Carmi spoke before I could, "what did you say?" she asked. Violet shrugged, "nothing, Vince dismissed the meeting and told me to think about it. Honestly, I don't think I'm the right Diva for the role, it should definitely be someone else," she said and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Violet," I said softly and she looked back at me, "is this because of what you talked to me about after the accident?" I asked, referring to the night when she had asked me if she could change who she was. She looked away from me and shrugged again. I looked up at Carmi, "Car, you think you could give us a second?" I asked. She nodded, still staring at Violet, "I'll go...find John," and with that she left the locker room.

I pulled Violet's chair around until she sat opposite me and I could look straight at her. "You don't think you're good enough to be the face of the Diva's division?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. She sighed, "Adam, I've told you, you know. I don't like who I am as a person, not completely. And I don't want to be a role model for young girls when I don't think I'm a good role model for myself or any of my friends," she said, throwing out her hands.

I grabbed her hands in mine, linking my fingers through hers. "Have you looked at your family?" I asked, chuckling slightly. She sighed after giving me a skeptic look. "Adam," she said softly and I shook my head. "I'm being serious. You may not want to be a role model to anyone, but face it Vi, you are. To your family, to your fans, to your co-workers. I know very well that Carmi follows what you do, she sees you like an older sister. And younger siblings copy the older ones," I said, letting go of her hands and just looking at her.

"I'm not going to force you to agree to the deal. If you really think you're not right for it, then decline the offer. But I don't want you to regret your decision in the end, okay?" I asked and she nodded. I got up with the help of my crutch. When she began to move to help me, I held up my hand to stop her. "I got it. You need to be alone and think, I'll see you later babe," I kissed the top of her head before I left the locker room, closing the door softly behind me.

_Violet's POV_

I sat there, leaning over, my elbows on my knees and my head in hands. _Try to think, dammit!_ My thought wouldn't organize themselves and I just couldn't focus. My nerves were going crazy and were definitely out of control. I was shaking and I didn't understand why.

Was I finally having a nervous breakdown? To me it seemed like about damn time. I ran my hands over my face and let out a long breath before sucking in deeply. I closed my eyes and slowly took deep breaths until finally, I was calm. My nerves had settled, the shaking stopped.

The opportunity I was presented is something that I'd never get again. If I declined the chance once, Vince would never propose the idea to me again. I'd have lost it. There were two parts of me warring inside on what I should do.

One said that I should take it, to hell with the other Divas and their feelings, opinions, and career histories'. I deserved my chance and here it was, presented to me on a silver platter. Why are you even thinking about it. I should have automatically said yes, you are the most qualified Diva there is.

But then there was that other voice inside of me, the one that had been strongly apparent that night in my bathroom with Adam. That part of me that said I wasn't a good enough person to deserve a chance like this. I didn't deserve to be recognized so highly by my boss.

The question was, which voice and part of me do I listen to? Why couldn't Adam just tell me what I should do? He could've just come straight out and told me, "do this. Say yes. Say no." Anything would've helped.

I closed my eyes tightly as I took deep breaths again. I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was time for the show, I had my first actual match and I couldn't not be ready for it.

I stood up, walked over to my bag, and pulled out my ring gear.

Tonight was a night for change, I guess.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Unstoppable~ Kat Deluna_**


	45. OnScreen and OffScreen Brawls

_**here's a super long chappy! lots of drama...umm...and lots of on-screen stuff**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! thanks to KiwiStar for beta-reading! you're awesome!_**

**_vote on my poll!_**

**_I only own Violet, Carmi belongs to Kennedy!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 45- On-Screen and Off-Screen Brawls_**

"_**There you go//you're always so right//it's all a big show//it's all about you//you think you know//what everyone needs//you always take time to criticize me//...you think you're special//but I know, and I know// and I know, and we know//that you're not."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I hooked my iPod up to my speakers and blared some Fall Out Boy as I stretched in preparation for my match. I had a quick promo at the beginning of the show with Matt, Teddy, Punk, and Vince and then there would be a match between Jericho and Mysterio. Then it would be my long-awaited match against Michelle. I couldn't wait.

I had put the deal out of my mind as I got ready to wrestle. I didn't want those thoughts clouding my mind during my match which I was scheduled to loose, due to interference from Layla. But I still wanted to look good out there with no ring-rust.

I glanced over at the clock and noticed it was almost time for the show to start. I turned off my iPod before grabbing my ring-jacket and then headed to find Matt for our segment.

He was in the gorilla with Punk, Teddy and Vince, waiting for me. "Hello," I greeted the four men who all smiled in return. "Violet," Vince said with a nod and I smiled at him, standing beside Matt. "I'll see you all in a few, players," Teddy said, heading out to the ring to his music just after the opening pyro ended. I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Matt. "Didn't know I was a player too. Thought it was a guy thing," I shrugged. Matt and Punk laughed. "Hey, Teddy said you'd probably want this," a stage hand said, handing me my clipboard.

I grinned, "yes, thanks." I flipped through it, nodding to myself. I looked up hearing Punk's music start, Vince, Matt and I waited for our cues. Punk began to talk about how he didn't think he should have to wrestle Batista tonight. "Ready?" I ask, glancing at Matt. He nods and I motion for our music to start. When Matt's music was heard the fans began to cheer.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

Violet and Matt walked out onto the stage together and then down the ramp, quickly approaching the ring. Violet was handed a microphone before she ascended the steel steps. The crowd slowly quieted so she could speak. "You know what Punk, I think the fans are tired of listening to your complaints. Maybe the reason you're not getting a rematch tonight is because _you don't deserve one_," she stated, placing her free hand on her hip. Matt nodded in agreement.

"And it isn't fair that you keep getting title shots when wrestlers like...well, Matt for instance," she motioned to man standing beside her, "don't get title shots but everyone once in a few years," she said, raising her eyebrows. Punk glared, lifting his microphone to speak. "I should have hit you with that chair a few weeks ago when I had the chance." he growled.

Violet narrowed her green eyes at the man. "You should really watch what you say Punk," she said threateningly. "I don't care what you think Violet. I want my rematch tonight and I want the referee to be Scott Armstrong," he demanded and Violet rolled her eyes.

The four people in the ring all looked up upon hearing No Chance In Hell start up. Violet smirked, leaning back from Punk. The dark-haired, tattooed man glared at her and she just swiveled her head cockily. The Chairman walked out onto the stage, smirking.

"At Bragging Rights, Punk you will get your rematch. But, it won't only be you and the Undertaker in the match. It will be a Fatal-4-Way match with you, the Undertaker, 'The Animal' Batista, and Rey Mysterio." he announced and Violet's eyebrows furrowed. "And what about Matt, he deserves a title shot just as much as Punk, or Batista, or Rey," Violet said, stepping forward, adamant on getting her friend a match. Vince raised an eyebrow at her.

"How about this, Violet," Vince said and she leaned on the ropes, listening intently. "If you win your match against Michelle McCool tonight I will add Matt into the title match and whichever man looses their match tonight will be out." Vince said and Violet grinned. "That's too easy Vince," she said cockily and the crowd cheered as she turned to Matt and he wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

Punk glared at the couple as Vince called Rey Mysterio out for his match. The four co-workers in the ring all left the area and headed backstage.

_x-x-x-End Segment-x-x-x_

"Hey Vince," I called, seeing the Chairman begin to walk away toward his office. He turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to tell you that I'll take the offer. When's our next meeting?" I asked with a smile. He slowly smirked and nodded, "I knew you'd come to realize that you are the perfect Diva for the job. I'll have Stephanie call you when we have a date and time for the meeting, but it will be sometime in the next few days," he said and I nodded before he walked off.

I turned back around to see Punk and Matt watching me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked shrugging. "What offer?" Matt inquired and I smirked, poking his shoulder, "wouldn't you like to know." I said. "Babe, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Adam asked as he approached us. I turned and smirked at my handicapped boyfriend. "Yeah, I thought about it. I went out there, realized how good I really am at my job. And I accepted the offer," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Come here," Adam said, holding his free arm out to me. I grinned walking to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him. "I want to see you go out there and kick Michelle's ass before you lose, alright? You let her know who the new top Diva is," he said. I laughed as I heard Rey's music play, signaling he had won the match and the show was going to commercial before my match. "I will most definitely show McBitch who the real Diva is," I said, pecking his lips again as I noticed a stagehand motioning for me to approach the stage entrance.

"I'll see you boys after my match," I said, waving to Matt and Punk as I turned to walk away. I turned back to sent Adam a mini-glare when I felt him slap my ass as I walked away. I rolled my eyes as he just smirked at me. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing my now sore bottom. I heard him snicker and I flipped him off just before my music hit.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_"There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe." _

_**"Well Todd, here comes Violet Pierce." **_

_**"This is her first match in over four months Matt. I wonder if she'll have any ring-rust."**_

_**"Knowing Violet, and I know her well, she will be just as good as before she got injured. Maybe even better."**_

_**"Well I hope so, since she's facing the current WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool."**_

Violet made her way down the ramp, slapping fans hands. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp, turning so her back was facing the ring. She showed off the logo on the back of her jacket before looking over her shoulder at the camera and winking. As she turned to continue to the ring she grabbed the camera. "Matt will be the next champion. And I will win the title form Michelle." she stated while smirking before she jumped up onto the apron and turned so her back was against the ropes. She posed, blowing a kiss at the camera before she slipped between the ropes.

As everyone waited for Michelle to enter a video package of the past two weeks was shown. Clips of the two times Violet had super-kicked Michelle were shown.

_**"That kick is just devastating Todd."**_

_**"Well, Violet was trained by Shawn Michaels. I'm sure that's where she learned to super-kick like that."**_

_**"I'm sure. And if Michelle should be afraid of anyone, she should fear Violet Pierce. This woman has been in the business for over 5 years and, if you can believe it, has never held a title. I'm sure she's pretty anxious to get her hands on the gold."**_

_**"I'd say so Matt, but tonight there's more on the line than just Violet's reputation."**_

_**"That's right Todd. If Violet wins her match against Michelle, Matt Hardy will replace whichever on of the Fatal-4-Way competitors that looses their match."**_

_**"So far we know Matt Hardy will not possibly be replacing Rey Mysterio. If Violet wins, then Matt Hardy will be replacing either Batista or CM Punk."**_

The two commentators quieted as Michelle's music began and the woman walked out with Layla El by her side. Violet rolled her eyes as she fixed her gloves on her hand and then stretched using the ropes. She faced Michelle as the tall blond got into the ring. Violet smirked as she waited for Michelle's music to be cut off and for the bell to ring.

The referee handed Michelle's belt to a ring-hand and then the bell was rung. The two women met up in the middle of the ring. Violet got an arm bar locked in on Michelle and she tried to ignore Layla's screeching from ringside.

Michelle finally made it to the ropes and Violet let go of her at four and held her hands up to show she had followed the rules. That small distraction gave Michelle time to spear Violet to the mat and then she grabbed handfuls of the brunette's hair and began to shake her. Violet tried to pull the woman's fingers from her locks but failed and finally the ref made her pull away, telling her that if she continued to pull Violet's hair he would disqualify her.

Michelle scoffed and walked over to Violet, who was holding her head in pain. The brunette smirked as she wrapped her feet around Michelle's ankle, effectively tripping the blond who fell face first. Violet mounted her back, locking in a backwards headlock and effectively pulling her arm over her across her knee and behind her body, stretching her painfully.

_**"That Todd is the Rose's Thorn, Violet's favorite submission."**_

Violet skillfully wedged her knee into the middle of Michelle's back, locking the submission move in completely. Just as she did so though, Layla jumped up onto the apron and the ref rushed over, missing the fact that Michelle tapped. Violet let go, thinking the ref had seen. She turned and glared when she saw Layla distracting the ref.

"Hey ref!" she yelled and Charles Robinson, the ref, turned to look at her. She motioned to the prone Michelle but he looked back at Layla as the woman tugged on the ropes. "Get off the apron," he warned and Violet ran at the ropes. She stopped herself and her momentum, grabbing a hold of the top rope as Layla dropped off the apron and retreated a few steps up the ramp. "Yeah, that's what I thought," she said before turning back around.

Michelle kicked Violet in the midsection and then hit her finisher.

_**"Oh no Todd! This doesn't look good for Violet or Matt Hardy."**_

_**"No, it doesn't. OH and 1...2..3..! Aw, she lost!"**_

Michelle pushed Violet's body away from her with a large smirk on her face. She motioned for Layla to get into the ring. The tanned former-dancer joined her friend in the ring and they both smirked down at Violet. "You think you can super-kick me and get away with it, huh?" Michelle asked, grabbing Violet's face.

"Well you can't!" she said, throwing Violet's head away before kicking her in the midsection. She smirked as she grabbed Violet's bad leg and locked in a half Boston Crab. Violet cried out in pain at the way her ankle was twisted at a bad angle and tired to power out of the move but Layla kicked her repeatedly in the head and upper body.

The crowd was booing loudly so when they suddenly started cheering Layla and Michelle looked up to see Carmichael Helms pelting down the ramp and sliding into the ring. She threw punches at both women repeatedly.

_**"Whoa! Look at Carmichael Helms go!"**_

_**"Well, she is one of Violet's closest friends. It makes sense that she'd come out here to make the save. **_

The multi-color haired woman threw Layla over the top rope and then turned to go for Michelle but the blond quickly chose the easier route and rolled out of the ring. Carmichael ran at the ropes and let out a string of cuss words that were directed at the two woman who were quickly disappearing up the ramp and backstage. Carmichael helped Violet to her feet and crowd cheered for her as she held her head and nodded, only walking on her good leg.

Carmi helped her up the ramp and backstage.

//

Smackdown returned form commercial break to show Carmichael Helms and a limping Violet Pierce walking down the hall toward the Diva's locker room.

"Violet!" a voice called and both women turned to see Matt, and his tag team partner for that night, R-Truth walking down the hall towards them. "Dammit," Violet murmured, trying to turn and walk off, obviously disappointed at the outcome of her own match. "Violet," Matt said, catching up to her and touching her shoulder, turning her to face him.

She sighed looked at him and running a hand through her messed up hair. "I'm sorry Matt. I really tried. I feel like I've failed you," she said, sighing heavily again. Carmi looked between the two before letting her gaze rest worriedly on Violet. "Don't worry Vio, it's fine. I'll get a title match some other way. Don't kick yourself over losing that match. It wasn't your fault." Carmi stepped in.

"He's right, it's Layla's fault. She shouldn't have interfered. Next time I'll be ringside and I'll take care of her," Carmi said, cracking her knuckles. Violet smiled at her three friends, "thanks guys. I'm gonna go ice my knee so I can go ringside with you two," she said, patting Matt's shoulder. "Sounds good VP, with you ringside we're sure to win," R-Truth said with a wide grin.

"Now that's what's up," Violet said cheesily before she and Carmi headed off down the hall again.

_x-x-x-End Segment-x-x-x_

I sighed, sitting down on the couch beside Adam in the family's locker room. He rubbed my back, "your ankle okay?" he asked and she nodded as she flexed it. "I was selling it," I said with a smirk and he laughed. "Good, I don't want my face of the Diva's division to be hurt," he said, squeezing my knee comfortingly. "Shh!" I said, pushing his hand, "I want to surprise everyone." I said, thankful no one was in the locker room except us. Carmi had headed off to find John so she could accompany him ringside for his match against Dolph, since Maria would be going ringside with the insanely blond man.

I looked over at the clock and leaned back on the couch. "I have about forty-five minutes until my next segment," I said. "Are you suggesting we should do something?" Adam asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed at his expression and he frowned. "What? That wasn't seductive enough?" he asked and I shook my head, still laughing.

"Aw, babe. That wasn't seductive at all." I said. He rolled his eyes at me and then his eyes focused on mine as I straddled his lap. I leaned forward, pressing my body against his. "Now this, this is seductive," I whispered huskily in his ear. I patted his chest before getting up off him with a smirk. His jaw dropped, "tease!" he exclaimed as I walked into the bathroom to fix my hair.

"Evil woman." I heard him mutter and I just chuckled.

_Maria's POV_

I walked down the hall after my break up segment with Dolph, I was extremely thankful that that storyline was over. I thought I was the only one in the hallway so when I heard humming I looked up surprised.

That's when my eyes met the green eyes of one Violet Rosalie Pierce, my ex-best friend. "Maria," she said politely, nodding to me and attempting to walk past. But oh hell no, I was in a bad mood and she was the perfect person for me to take my anger out on.

I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me. "Violet." I hissed, letting my hatred drip from her name as I spoke it. She raised her eyebrows at me and shook her head. "Look Maria, I am not in the mood to deal with your jealous tendencies but--" she didn't get to finish because I had slapped her across the mouth.

Her jaw hung open in shock as her eyes refocused on me. Her right eyebrow twitched upward as she just stood there. Violet Pierce just _stood there _after I _slapped her_. It was unbelievable! I lifted my hand to slap her again but her voice stopped me. "Don't you _dare _slap me again Maria," she said my name coldly, spoke the whole sentence with a restricted threat.

But this woman was just one person that I wouldn't hesitate to insult. "I heard you're sleeping around with the biggest man-whore on the roster," I said with a smirk, dropping my hand and folding my arms across my chest. "And who would that be?" she asked, trying to play it cool. I smirked at her, "Adam Copeland. God he is good in bed, but I'm sure you know just as well as I do how good he is." I said, my smirk widening.

I saw her jaw clench and I knew I was grating on her self restraint and she was slowly slipping on her control of her anger. I knew Violet had a huge temper and once she lost it, there would be a huge explosion. But I knew that this time, I would beat her instead of having my ass handed to me like last time. But just like the last time, I will get her suspended.

"You're most definitely not Adam's type." She stated, shifting her weight to her opposite foot. "Are you sure, you were there when he asked me out," I said, leaning toward her slightly, getting in her face. "Oh yeah, I remember that. But I also remember you telling me that he stood you up." she replied and I forgot that I had told her all about that. I had also told her then that she shouldn't worry about it.

I realized my verbal mistake too late and caught Violet smirking at me, she knew I had nothing to say now. So I slapped her again. "I bet you're unsatisfactory in bed, I bet he can't even get off with you," I said and her face drained of color. I had almost done it. "I bet he's only with you because McMahon likes you. And he's using you to get a good storyline, or a title shot once he gets back into the ring. Why not start manipulating you early, since it's so damn easy! Violet, you're such a gullible bitch. You believe anyone loves you if they just say those three little words." I snickered at her.

"Like Matt, and then he cheated on you. Like John, and then he broke up with you. I have no idea what happened with you and Shane, but obviously he got tired of you. And now Adam, I'd love to see your face the day he leaves you. The day he tells you that he's found someone else who can actually satisfy his needs," I snorted in laughter.

"You know what bitch," Violet said and I looked back at her. "I think you should shut your little mouth." She was shaking visibly now. "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. And frankly, if anyone can't satisfy a man. It's you." she glared at me. "That's probably the only reason Dolph took a liking to you outside the ring, you're an easy lay, but you aren't nearly enough to curb his sexual appetite. Why do you think John won't date you, he knows form all of his buddies how lousy you are in bed. Jeff would never even give you a second glance because he knows first hand that you're a nagging bitch who won't let anyone else around her be happy." her voice was rising with each sentence and I was slowly stepping back.

Now I was a little taken aback and fearful. The things she was saying, they honestly hurt. "You know what else Maria. No guy wants to fuck you because they know they'll get some kind of disease and then no other woman would want to be with them because they'll hear that they've been with you. Because, 'Ria," she said, using my nickname. "You're nothing but a cheap 50 cent whore," she said.

That insult, she had used it times before. And that's what sent me over the edge into a blind rage. I lunged at her, knocking her into a wall. I was shocked that she didn't fight back but I was too angry to care was she was doing. I clawed at her, yanked her hair, slapped her across the face. I threw her to the ground and stomped on her midsection and still she didn't fight back.

"Holy shit!" I heard a voice exclaim and then arms pulled at my waist, flinging me away from Violet. I glared at Shane Helms, the man who had pulled me away from the woman I hated most in the world. "Bitch, I am sure as _hell _not done with you," I said, pointing at Violet, who was sitting up.

I then spun on my heel and strode off, the thought of Violet ever telling management never crossing my mind. I thought I had scared her. How wrong I was.

_3rd_ _Person POV_

"Fuck," Violet muttered as she spit blood into her hand. "I have a match to go ringside for and I'm bleeding and probably am going to have a black eye," she growled under her breath she kept pressing her hand to her lip and then pulling away to look for blood.

There was blood, but luckily it was only coming from the inside of her lip where her tooth had clipped the inside of her lip when Maria slapped her. Shane grabbed Violet's hand. "Are you okay....besides your lip?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him, for the first time realizing who was there. She instantly felt bad about what she had done a couple weeks back.

She looked down at the ground, "yeah...yeah, I'm fine." she said. "You sure?" he inquired, touching her shoulder tentatively. She looked up, forcing a soft smile to tilt her lips. "Yeah, it's just Maria. It's not like she can do much damage," she shrugged. Shane smirked slightly. "Well, actually...." he pushed her hair away from her neck to reveal a spot on her jawline where a bruise was already beginning to form.

He looked back to her face, their eyes meeting. And suddenly her encounter with Maria was gone from their minds as they stared at each other. "I'm....sorry, for running over your groceries," she murmured quietly. He smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. You had just been in a car accident, you were figuring things out for yourself. I can't blame you for being angry at me," he said and she looked up at him surprised.

"The only thing I can ask for is that we be friends. I miss my Tabby," he murmured. She smiled naturally and nodded. "I miss you too Shane," she murmured before leaning forward and hugging him.

"Now you need to go put some make up on those forming bruises before you go out there with Matt and Ron," he said pulling away and she nodded as he helped her to her feet.

She walked off feeling good and happy that Maria had decided to pick a fight with her.

//

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

R-Truth's music started up as he, Matt Hardy, and Violet Pierce walked out onto the stage. The three friends grinned as they walked down the ramp, Truth singing his theme song. They got into the ring and Truth finished up. They waited as Kane and Drew McIntyre made their ways to the ring.

Matt looked at Violet, his eyes landing on the bruise on her jawline that she hadn't covered very well. She saw the worry flash in his eyes and she just grinned as he told her to leave the ring sot he match could start. She exited the ring, waving at Kane, who watched her walk over to commentary and sit at the table with Striker and Grisham.

_**"Well Violet. You certainly got the Big Red Monster's attention."**_

_**"Very funny Striker, I'm just using my feminine charm to help my boys out."**_

_**"Your boys being Matt Hardy and R-Truth."**_

_**"No duh Todd"**_

_**"Yeah Todd."**_

_**"Let's focus on the match, okay."**_

_**"Sounds good to me boys."**_

_**"Fine."**_

The match went on for quite a while, but in the end Kane and Drew McIntyre came out victories. Violet clenched her jaw as she took off her headset and rolled into the ring, kneeling between t \he prone Matt and R-Truth. She roused them and then the three headed backstage, defeated.

_x-x-x-End Match-x-x-x_

Violet stretched her arms above her head as she, Matt, and Ron headed back towards their locker room. Punk passed them on the way out for his match against Batista. "Count-out right?" he asked Violet who nodded, "Yep, you really should memorize this stuff Phillip," she said jokingly. The Chicago native rolled his eyes at the brunette before going to wait for his music.

Matt couldn't help but stare at the bruise forming on Violet's jaw line. "What happened to your face?" he asked and she glanced over at him a little shocked. "Uh," her hand rose instantly to the tender spot on her jaw. So she did know about it. "Nothing, my match. Michelle got in a stray fist," she shrugged it off but Matt wasn't convinced.

"No, you two didn't throw punches in your match," Ron said what Mat was thinking. Violet glared at the floor before sighing. "Fine, Maria cornered me in the hallway and tried to pick a fight with me." she finally confessed. "Oh I'd love to see her face compared to yours," Ron chuckled and she shook her head. His eyebrows furrowed curiously along with Matt's.

"I didn't touch her," Violet stated. "And....why not?" Matt asked. She rolled her eyes looking at him. "If I did then I'd get suspended again on my second offense. A third and I'd be fired, you know the rules of conduct for the WWE," she said and Matt nodded, realizing what she was saying was true and she had done the right thing. "I'm proud of you," Matt said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"You going to report her?" Ron and Matt asked simultaneously.

Violet smirked. "Of course I am."

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_What I Cannot Change~ LeAnn Rimes_**


	46. What Violet Will Do

So this is mainly a filler chapter, nothing much happens..well, stuff does happen but...it's not super dramatic..lol..

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! it means sooooo much! _**

**_This chapter was not beta read but there shouldn't be many grammatical errors, seeing as i read it over a few times...umm i only own Vio. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. _**

**_VOTE ON MY NEW POLL *posted 3/17*!!!! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 46- What Violet Will Do_**

"_**You know, you know//that I love you//I have loved you all along."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I smirked as I walked out of Stephanie McMahon's office and out into the corridor of the arena that RAW was being held in. I was happy because I'd get to go home for the next three days, and Adam was coming with me. But what made me smirk, was that I had just reported Maria Kanellis for unsportsmanlike conduct on the job and physical abuse. All I had left to do was get a statement from a witness.

That meant I was going to have to talk to Shane. I didn't have time to go search for him, I had a plane flight to catch, so I'd call him later. I got into my rental and pulled out of my parking space, driving back at the hotel to get Adam and out bags.

Adam, Carmi, John, Shane, Matt and I were all heading out to North Carolina for the next three days. I hadn't been home in over a month, so I was anxious to see both Bella and Shannon.

Adam got into the car and I smiled over at him, "ready to head out?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright, to home we go." I said, starting the car back up and driving out of the parking lot.

I looked up at Adam as he leaned against the back of the couch, looking down over my shoulder. "What are you doing babe, cause you've been doing it for the past hour and a half?" he asked curiously. I grinned, setting my planner down. "I'm in charge of all the holiday parties this year. I'm planning our Halloween costume bash. You went to the one last year at Matt's place," I said and he nodded.

"So why are you doing it this year?" he asked. "Well, we take turns, year by year per party. This year just happens to be mine," I said before he pecked my cheek. "You want food?" he asked, going to pick up my car keys when suddenly my phone rang. "One sec," I told him upon seeing John's number flash across the screen.

"Hello John," I answered and he chuckled nervously. "Hey Violet...I was wondering if you'd come meet me and have lunch?" he asked and I could tell how nervous he was. I raised my eyebrows, "not to be rude, but what for?" I questioned. "I....I really need to ask you something," he said and I've never heard John Hennigan sound so lacking of confidence.

"Alright, I'll be there," I said as he gave me the address of the restaurant and then quickly mentioned Shane would be there as well. When I hung up the phone I looked up at Adam, leaning back on the couch. "Something wrong?" he asked and I shrugged. "He's going to ask her," I said. "Who is going to ask who what?' he asked, making me laugh slightly.

"John's going to propose to Carmi," I said, running a hand through my hair. "How do you know?" he asked. "Because he just asked me to go to lunch with him and Shane is going to be there. Which means he's going to ask for our blessing, since we're the big brother and big sister," I said. "Oh, makes sense," he said and I laughed quietly.

"Well, I better get going," I said. "You can handle feeding yourself, right Cripple?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, pecking my lips. "Yeah, I won't burn your house down," he said. I frowned, "I've heard that before and then my barbeque caught on fire," I said, poking his chest. "Who?" he asked, laughing. "Shannon and Jeff, they shouldn't be allowed to have lighters or play with fire," I answered as I picked up my purse and walked out the front door. "Bye Addy!" I smiled as I heard his reply. "Bye Minxy!!"

John was pacing in front of the restaurant nervously. I grinned as I parked my car, got out and approached him. "Good afternoon John," I said and he looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Hey," he said as we hugged. I pulled back, "let me see the ring," I said and his eyebrows shot up. "W-what?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, still smiling.

"I know the reason you asked for Shane and I to meet you for lunch is so you can ask for our blessings. So, show me the ring," I said, looking at him pointedly with a raised eyebrow. He grinned, biting down on his lip as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on?" a familiar voice asked and we both turned to see Shane walking toward us, both eyebrows raised. I laughed, leaning away from John. "It's not my ring, no offense John, but I just don't think you're my type," I said, and both men laughed. "Then it must be my little sister's," Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest. John and I both nodded.

"For starters, you break her heart—Violet breaks every bone in your body," Shane said as a threat, nodding to me, but I laughed. "Hey! Why do I?" I asked. "Because when John first met you, you scared the shit out of him. Same with anyone you meet really," Shane said and I shot him a playful glare. "Fine, even though I have faith in you John and don't think you'll break Carmi's heart. But if you do; you're dead. Capiche?" John nodded, trying not to crack a smile or laugh.

"So, are we going to have lunch or what? I'm starving," Shane said loudly. I rolled my eyes, "you're always hungry," I muttered. I looked back at John, "Oh, and you have my blessing." Then I disappeared into the restaurant to get us a table. "Same here, but remember what I said. Remember what Violet will do to you," Shane said, pointing at John before following me.

John laughed before joining us inside.

_Adam's POV_

I looked up when I heard the front door open and then close loudly. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering what was wrong with Violet, obviously something was. "Babe," I called and a second later she walked into the living room. "Something wrong?" I asked as she silently sat down next to me, her elbows on her knees and head in hands.

I placed a hand comfortingly on her back, not even sure what I was comforting her for. "He's going to propose," she said, running her hands through her hair. "Who is...John?" I asked and she nodded. I stared at her in confusion, "So, what's the problem?" I inquired. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess it's just bugging me that I'm like the older sister, yet she's going to get married and have a family before me. That's not how things are supposed to work," she muttered the last sentence and I smiled softly.

"Vi, I think you're just stressed out. Why don't you," I began, standing up and pulling her with me, "go take a bubble bath and relax," I said, my hands holding her upper-arms. She smiled at me and nodded, looking exhausted. "And then I think you should take a nap," I said, "you look like hell." She rolled her eyes, "gee thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear from her boyfriend," she remarked.

"Yeah, I know right. I just made your day," I shot back as she headed upstairs to the master bathroom. I heard her laugh as she disappeared down the hall. I sat back down on the couch, fully realizing that Violet wanted a family and marriage.

And she wanted it soon.

_Violet's POV_

I pulled my shirt and jeans off before sliding into the warm bubble bath I had prepared. Adam was right, I did need to relax. I also needed to start feeling happy for my best friend, because her boyfriend was going to propose and she was going to get married to a great guy. I sighed to myself as I ran a hand through my hair, wondering if I looked as bad as Adam said.

"You look fine babe," his voice suddenly said and I looked up to see him leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Well, obviously I get no privacy anymore," I said and he just smirked at me. "You feeling any better?" he asked and I nodded, "a little...I just...wish it was me, I guess," I murmured, wondering if I was starting to sound as if I were pressuring Adam to move to that next step in our relationship.

"You're disappointed that by the age of 29 you're still not married," he said and I nodded. "My parents got married in their early twenties, when they finished college. They've been together for over 30 years now. It makes me wonder that if I wait to get married, how long will I really have with that person," I sighed. "That person?" Adam asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

I looked up at him, "didn't know marriage was an option for us yet," I said, shrugging my bare shoulders. He smiled softly, "for you babe, anything is. If you told me right now that you wanted a baby, then we'd be in the bedroom in mere seconds making it happen," he said and I raised my eyebrows at him. "Seriously?" I asked and he nodded, taking a breath. "I've never been more sure of a promise in my life. I want to make things work for us Violet, I want to be the man that you marry, the man that takes care of you, has children with you," he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled softly at him, "Adam, I love you." I just had to come out and say it. It felt right. He smiled, leaning down and kissing me. "I love you too," he murmured.

_Maria's POV_

I angrily walked down the halls of the arena. I swear Vince calls meetings at the wrong time. I would've been flying home, but no, I had to come in for a meeting. I was pissed off and just about ready to give Vince a piece of my mind when I walked into his office. It was visibly clear that he was not in a good mood, so I just quietly shuffled into one of the leather seats across from his desk.

He looked up at me with a deep set frown and I wondered what I had done, or what was wrong. "Maria, have you recently physically attacked one of your coworkers? Say, a Diva around five foot seven, brown hair, very toned, green eyes?" he asked, shuffling a stack of papers on his desk, giving off the feel of nonchalance.

_Lie Maria, lie! She has no proof! _"Um...no sir, not that I can think of," I said, crossing my legs to try and look more professional. "Are you sure?" he asked arching an eyebrow and I began to worry if Violet really did have proof.

"Maria, I really don't like it when my employees lie. So, you're telling me that both Violet Pierce and Shane Helms are lying to me, that she used make up to create the bruise on her face, and that you didn't emotionally harm her well-being?" he inquired, leaning forward and interlocking his hands. I stared, slack-jawed. She did have proof, she had Shane, the only witness. Shit!

"Mr. McMahon sir, I wasn't the only one fighting. She hit me too," I said quickly. He chuckled, "if she had hit you, you'd be looking a lot worse Maria. 30 day suspension and if I even hear someone breathe a word of you picking a fight with Violet, or anyone else again, you won't be suspended, you'll be fired." I stared at Vince in fear as the anger and panic began to rise inside of me.

No, there was no way I was just suspended for fighting with Violet Pierce. She has one of the worst backstage records, doesn't she? She's gotten into so many fights, shouldn't she be fired?

I shakily got up. As I was leaving the room I heard Vince mutter something to himself that sounded like. "Now there's a bruise on the face of the Divas division, great. Just great. What am I going to tell the fans?" My eyebrows furrowed as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"The face of the Divas division." What the fuck?

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Shut Up~ Simple Plan_**

**_Congrats To: I'mxAxRockstar & KiwiStar_**


	47. Taking Care of You

_**Gah, long chappy, eh? So..yeah lots of small stuff happens in this chappy...3 lyrics, I know, i don't really care if you guys guess them or not, I'm just putting them in here to incorporate music into my writing because they are both my loves.....**_

**_I bet everyone is excited for WrestleMania? I sure as hell am! lol! I can't wait! _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome! This chappy was not beta read, so sorry for any grammatical errors i didn't catch. If you would like to be the beta for this fic, let me know via PM or review! I am looking for a beta, obviously, lol!_**

**_I only own Violet, Carmi belongs to Kennedy. --VOTE ON MY POLL!!! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 47- Taking Care of You _**

"_**Maria, Maria, Maria//Where did you go?"**_

* * *

"_**Who are you—and what do you do//that makes you think you're above me//but have you walked in my shoes//the pedestal//you put yourself on//well since I'm breaking it down now//it's gonna collapse and be gone-gone-gone-gone."**_

* * *

"_**I've always followed and played by the rules//But the prize goes to those who aren't due//Still nobody can answer me//When's it going to be my turn?//...yesterday, I've learned from, tomorrow is uncertain//So why can't I just make my turn today?//'Cause yesterday, I've burned from, tomorrow is uncertain//So why can't I just make my turn today? When's it going to be my turn?"**_

_Violet's POV_

"Ugh, I already don't want to be here," I said as Carmi and I walked down the halls of the arena. We had just passed Michelle, Layla, and Rosa. They had all glared, said something about me in whispers, and then laughed. I really wanted to turn and slap one of them silly, but my self control was so good now that I didn't want to ruin it.

"So, did you hear anything about Maria?" Carmi asked, glancing over at me curiously. I shrugged, "all I know is Vince was going to call her into his office and talk to her. That's what he told me after I got Shane to call him and tell him what he witnessed," I said.

Carmi froze in her steps. My eyebrows furrowed as I turned to face her, my hands on my hips. "What?" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. "You and Shane are talking?" she asked, walking back to my side. We then continued walking as I nodded, "yeah...I mean, it feels totally awkward, and we're not as close as we were, but we're on speaking terms," I said. Carmichael eyed me, "what happened over the past three days that got you in such a good mood?" she asked as she opened the locker room door.

"Babe!" a voice called and my face instantly lit up into a smile. "Addy!" I said, throwing myself into his arms. "Stupid question...."Carmi muttered before she walked over and greeted John, whom I sent a wink toward. He smiled back.

"I missed you!" Adam joked and I rolled my eyes. "Carmi and I were gone for five minutes..I went to get my clipboard and paperwork," I said, laughing. He grinned, "I know..but still," he said, pouting like a five year old. I grinned before we were interrupted. "So what's on the schedule for tonight Ms. Consultant of Smackdown?" Matt asked and Ron nodded, curious as well.

I separated from Adam and flipped through the papers on my clipboard. "Ron and Matt, you guys both have matches. John you have the Dirt Sheet. I have a match against Layla. Carmi you're going down with John, and I think you make the save again for me. It's either you or Mickie, but it doesn't say anything on here." I said, wondering to myself why it said 'Violet gets attacked' and no one saving my ass afterward.

"You're getting attacked again like last week?" Adam asked, placing his arm around my shoulders and reading over the paper. "That's strange...looks like I'm just supposed to take the beating," I shrugged, "I'm gonna go talk to Steph, you wanna come with Car?" I asked. She nodded eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. "We'll be back...again," I called as we walked out the door.

"So, are we doing a tag team storyline?" she asked. I nodded, "a minor one, I'm just gonna need a back up on screen since they're putting Michelle and Layla as a tag team. LayCool, I believe," I said and Carmi made a face followed by a gagging noise. I laughed as we turned the corner and came face to face with the two women we had just been discussing.

"We heard about what you did to Maria," Layla burst out suddenly and I raised my eyebrows. "Actually, she told us in person what you did," Michelle clarified. I sighed, rolling my eyes up toward the ceiling. "Look, I'm in a good mood, and I don't feel like letting you two whores ruin it, okay?" I said before trying to push past them.

Michelle grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back to where I had been standing next to Carmi, in front of the blond. "Look, I did absolutely nothing to Maria. She verbally attacked me before she physically attacked me. Shane even witnessed it," I said, shrugging. Michelle and Layla acted as if they hadn't heard a thing I said. "Now we don't understand why she's suddenly disappeared!" Layla exclaimed.

"Maybe if you didn't notice...she's probably been suspended for physically attacking someone," Carmi said slowly, nodding toward me, her eyebrow twitching as she tried not to lunge at one of their throats. I gave her a sideways glance before I pushed roughly between the two women. "Come on Car," I said and she followed me between them before we continued on down the hall.

"God I just want to strangle one of them," Carmi muttered as we walked, I laughed at her words as we came to Steph's office and I knocked on the door. "Come in," the familiar voice of the Billion Dollar Princess called. I opened the door, Carmi following me.

Steph looked up and smiled at me, "it's good to see you Violet considering what happened last week," she said, picking up a paper and writing on the one beneath it. "Yeah, like Maria would scare me off." I scoffed and Carmi laughed behind me as we each took a seat across from Steph. "So then, what brings you here? And I'm glad to see the bandages are completely gone," Stephanie commented and I smiled, self consciously touching my hairline.

"Don't worry, no scars," Stephanie said before slipping into her business demeanor. "Are you here about tonight's script?" she inquired and I nodded, setting my script down on her desk, turning it to face her. "No one comes to my rescue?" I asked, pointing to the section that was the outline of my match. Stephanie read it over quickly before looking back up at me and nodding. "Yeah, we're giving it a Superstar feel, you know how the guys don't always get saved because they have no friends?" she explained and I nodded.

"Alright, sounds good. I was just confused because last week you had Carmi come out after McCool and Layla attacked my bad leg." I said, motioning to my ankle. "Well this week they're going to have Beth hold Carmi off backstage, there will be a short screen switch as you transfer form the match to the beating where they show Carmi trying to rush out to help you," she explained and I nodded, forming an 'o' with my mouth. "Yeah, it doesn't say that on here," I said, pointing to my script.

Steph laughed, "sorry about that. Carmichael, not meaning to be rude, but could you give Violet and I a minute alone?" she asked politely. Carmi glanced at me before shrugging, "yeah, that's fine, I'll head back to the locker room." she said and I nodded. "Watch out for McBitch," I called after her and she nodded, raising a hand to acknowledge she had heard me.

I looked back at Steph, who folded her hands on her desk. "So I heard you accepted my father's offer," she said and I nodded. "I'd like to go over a few of the storyline ideas I had for you. Not today, but I'd like it to be sometime in the next few weeks, seeing as you'll be leaving Matt's side sometime by January," she said and I smiled, glad I wouldn't be valeting anymore, I was tired of it.

"So say, two weeks from today we have a meeting?" she asked and I nodded, "that works for me Steph." I said with a nod. "Sounds good. Also, Adam was in here earlier reminding me that he had his doctor's appointment next week and that's when he'll find out when he can return," she began and my eyebrows furrowed. "He told me that he didn't want you in any romantic storylines," Stephanie was trying really hard to hide her smile, but was failing ultimately.

"And..." I asked, trailing off, confused. "I just find that adorable since you're dating. Does this mean you two are serious?" she asked. I chewed on my thumb nail before nodding, "yeah, pretty serious," I answered and she let out a high pitched squeal. "Have you two had sex yet?" she asked curiously, leaning forward on her desk. My jaw dropped as I choked on air. "Steph!" I said incredulously.

She giggled, "I'm sorry, I just want to know," she said, holding her hands up innocently. "So, have you?" she said, her face turning serious. "No-No we haven't," I said, trying not to laugh at her disbelieving face. "You haven't done that hot piece of man yet?" she asked, her voice rising with surprise. I turned red and hid my face with my hands. "Steph!" I exclaimed again and she replied just by giggling, again.

"So then, how are you two so serious?" she inquired. I removed my hands from my face as I went silent, chewing on my bottom lip. "He....told me he loves me," I said quietly. "WHAT?" he voice rose at least three octaves and I ducked my head. "Did you...?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip excitedly. "I told him that I love him," I replied and she let out a girlish squeal. "Aw, hun! I'm so happy for you. Is that why he's been on the road so much?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

I shrugged, "I think that's part of the reason. But I think he just misses being on the road and wrestling," I answered. She nodded, "makes sense, this is his life," she murmured. I nodded and we were silent for a while. "Well, I guess you should get on with the night. I'll call you with the date for that meeting since it should've been sometime this week," she said grinning slightly. "Daddy's gonna be mad," I said in a sing-song voice as she pushed me out the door. "I'll see you later Steph," I called, waving to her. "Bye Vio," and with that she disappeared back inside her office.

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked back toward the family locker room. I was stopped halfway and smiled widely. Adam wrapped his arms around my waist, swinging me around and lifting me up, setting me atop a stack of crates. He smiled, standing between my legs and kissed me softly. "You okay?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side, "why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He smiled knowingly and shrugged, "Carmi told me briefly what happened with you and the Bitch Twins."

I draped my arms over his shoulders and smiled at him, "I'm fine," I said with a small smile. "I can see that, I was just worried," he murmured, leaning in and kissing me again. I smiled as I leaned into him.

Kissing Adam was like nothing I had ever felt before. He was warm and inviting and sweet. His kisses were gentle yet passionate and fiery. When he touched me it felt like my skin was on fire, yet it sent a shiver down my spine. It was such a huge contrast that it made the feeling addictive and I couldn't get enough of it.

And when he looked at me with those eyes, it felt like I could do nothing wrong, like I was the most beautiful and angelic person in the world. He touched me like I was a delicate piece of china yet caressed me with a strength that told me he wanted me, badly. He wanted to taste every inch of me, hold me in ways now one else can and kiss me in a frenzy of passion and intensity.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, his thumb gently rubbing circles on my elbow. "You sure you're okay?"he asked again and I nodded as he set his lips down along my jaw line from my ear downward. I tried to suppress a shiver as his nose grazed my cheek and his warm breath followed. One of his hands traced the bottom hem of my shirt, lightly touching the skin at my waist every once in a while. I chewed my bottom lip as he kissed down the side of my neck.

"I'm f-fine, babe," I murmured, my voice cracking as he found the sweet spot on my neck, right above my pulse. My heart was beating crazily in my chest as one of his hands found its way under my shirt and began tracing circles on my stomach while his other thumb caressed my hip. "You're gonna go out there tonight and kick ass, right?" he asked. I smiled and nodded as he brought his face up to look me in the eyes.

He was smiling as well as he slid his hands around and pressed them against the small of my back. I grinned, "right, cause I'm the face of the Divas division," I said and he pressed his lips together. "I'm glad you said yes to Vince," he said and I nodded. "When is he going to make it obvious that you're the face of the Divas division?" Adam asked as his fingers followed my blue belt around my waist.

"I don't know, he didn't say. I have a meeting with him sometime in two weeks," I replied and Adam nodded, kissing me again, making me grin. We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. We looked over to see Mark standing down the hall with his arms crossed, Carmi and Matt were standing beside him. I rolled my eyes at Carmi as she giggled at Adam and I being caught.

"Marky," I said, flashing my father-figure a beaming smile. "Flora." He stated warningly. He sighed as he approached Adam and I. "I believe you and I need to have a talk," Mark said, eying up Adam. Adam glanced at me as I pushed him away and slid off the crate so I was standing. "Marky, can I talk to you first?" I asked. He moved his eyes to me and nodded once. He placed an arm around me as we walked away down the hall and I was aware that his eyes stayed on Adam until we turned the corner.

"Adam? Adam Copeland, anyone but Adam! Flora what are you thinking?" He asked in a yell. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Marky, don't yell!" I hissed and he raised his eyebrow at me. "Answer the question Flora," he said, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "There was a question? I just heard yelling, Marky," I said, arching my own eyebrow at him.

He swallowed, pursing his lips before letting out a sigh, "you know I'm just worried about you," he confessed and I crossed my arms over my chest now. I sighed, walking in a small circle before facing Mark again. I surprised him by throwing myself into his arms, hugging him tightly as I began to cry. He stroked my hair, "you know Shawn is the good one for these moments. I'm here to beat some ass when someone hurts you," he mumbled trying to make me laugh.

I kept crying and he just rubbed my back soothingly leading me over to some crates, holding me and leaning against the crates. "Talk to me Flora," he whispered rubbing my shoulder as I leaned my head on my chest, still sniffling. I wasn't sure exactly why I was crying, I hadn't felt the need to cry in such a long time.

I ran a hand over my face. "I love him Mark," I said, using his real name and not his nickname, he knew I was serious. He sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said quietly. "No," I shook my head, "you didn't hurt my feelings, I just...I love him," I murmured, closing my eyes and hiding my face in his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Flora." He was silent for a while. "Does he know?" he asked quietly. "I told him, and he loves me," I murmured and I felt Mark shake his head. "Not Adam Flora," he whispered and I just shook my head, fighting back tears. Mark nodded silently before pulling back to meet my eyes.

"Well then, I'm sure you know what you're doing. And if you really do love Adam and are ready to move on from the....drama of your last relationship, then I say don't let him slip through your fingers, don't hesitate to show him how you feel and don't second guess what your heart tells you to do, like you did with Shane. If you truly love Adam, make sure he knows and hold onto him with every fiber in your being, got it?" Mark asked.

I blinked in surprise, looking up at him I nodded. I smiled softly, "thank you Marky," I murmured, hugging him once more. He patted my back gently, "no problem, I'm always here for you," he murmured before we began to head back to where we had left Carmi, Matt and Adam standing.

I smiled as Adam turned to see me practically sprinting down the hall toward him. His expression instantly turned worried, seeing my tear and make up streaked face. "Babe, have you been crying?" he asked but I instead ignored the question. I didn't care that now Carmi, Matt, Shane, John, Jimmy, and Ron were all watching. I threw myself at Adam, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you." I stated strongly as he instinctively wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too babe," he replied instantly, we had already gotten into the routine of saying it. It just felt so right.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Leave it to Carmi to ruin the beautiful moment. But it wasn't just her voice that had spoken. I rolled my eyes as Mark chuckled deeply.

"Violet, you've got fifteen till your match," a stage hand said, approaching us. My eyes widened. "Shit, I gotta go," and with that I slipped off down the hall, leaving Adam to fend for himself against practically the whole family. But I knew Mark would protect him, for me.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

The now familiar sound of Circus by Britney Spears started up, but it was partially drowned out by the cheers of the fans. They wouldn't have to be told twice when they were presented the idea of Violet as the face of the Divas division. They already loved her due to the fact that she had played such a significant role in so many various storylines that involved some of the biggest stars in WWE history; Rob Van Dam, Christian, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus, Melina, John Morrison, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy. It felt like the list went on and on.

Violet came bounding out from behind the curtain, her hair straight and bouncing with her movements as she jumped up and down at the top of the ramp, obviously pumped. A look of determination was set on her face as she cracked her knuckles before she ran down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans before she stopped at the bottom of the ramp. She pulled at the top of her jacket, showing off her logo as she looked over her shoulder and winked at the camera.

She grabbed the camera, smirking, "Layla is gonna get it!" she said before she hopped up onto the apron and posed with her back against the ropes, blowing a kiss to the fans. Smirking she slid between the second and bottom ropes and ran over to a corner, climbing up the turnbuckle, pointing to the fans as they responded to her huge grin and yelling.

She dropped down as Layla's music began. Violet smirked as Layla came down the ramp alone, at least she wouldn't have to worry about a distraction during the match. Violet stonily watched Layla as she did her entrance on the ring apron and slid between the ropes. The two women sized each other up from opposite sides of the ring.

The bell rang and Violet bent over slightly, hands on knees. Smirking she flicked her hand, motioning for Layla to come at her. Layla did, going to spear Violet to the mat but the Carolina native sidestepped the attack and instead grabbed Layla's arm, pulling it into an arm bar.

Violet grinned, flipping Layla onto her back, still holding her hand, she pressed her foot onto where Layla's shoulder and arm connected. Pressing her weight onto that spot she pulled harder at the woman's arm. Layla was helpless and when she was about to tap, Violet let go.

Grabbing her by the hair, Violet pulled Layla to her feet and took hold of her hand, Irish whipping her into a turnbuckle. Violet grinned as she stood near the opposite turnbuckle, stepping in a circle, showing off for the fans.

_**"This is a new Violet Pierce we are seeing Todd, this one seems a lot more confident and dominant." **_

_**"I agree with you on that, I've never seen Violet take time to arrogantly show off. She's always seemed focused on the win and paid attention to nothing else."**_

_**"I wouldn't say she's being arrogant. But she does have self confidence and she's just showing to everyone that she does. And she is definitely still focused on the win. Watch her go!" **_

Violet ran toward the corner Layla was leaning in and landed a drop kick to the woman's chest. Layla stumbled out of the corner, using the ropes the hold her up. Violet, who was on her feet once more hit a second drop kick, this one to Layla's midsection. The older woman went toppling out of the ring, falling to the concrete. The ref looked between the two women before starting to count. Violet went to walk past the ref and slide out of the ring but he stopped her.

Rolling her eyes she stepped back behind the ref and slid out of the ring where he couldn't see her. She then slapped fans hands as she ran around the ring to the side Layla was on. Layla was leaning against the steel stairs and one of the ring posts, waiting. Violet smirked as she ran at Layla, prepared to super kick her head into the metal. But just in time Layla ducked out of the way and Violet's leg struck the ring post.

_**"Oh, that's Violet's bad ankle, the one that was injured at WrestleMania 25."**_

_**"And that is the same ankle that she originally injured in 2003 when she crossed paths with Evolution."**_

Biting her lip she fell to the floor, clutching her bad ankle. Layla was cackling as she kicked Violet in the ribs before she pulled her into the ring by her hair. She rolled Violet into the middle of the ring and went for the pin but Violet kicked out before two.

Layla let out a frustrated scream and went to grab Violet by her hair. When she did Violet, using her good leg, kick Layla in the side of the head. Layla backed off, holding the side of her head as Violet got to her knees. Carefully she finally stood and put weight on her bad ankle, finding she could walk on it her confidence was regained. She looked up in time to see Layla preparing to run at her.

Violet smirked as Layla began to smack talk and then she ran. In perfect timing Violet superkicked Layla and the woman dropped to the mat.

_**"Yes Todd, Violet calls that homage to Shawn Michaels, the man who trained her, the ****Southern Bell." **_

Violet dropped to her knees and hooked Layla's leg, gaining the three count. Violet smiled as she moved away, leaning against the ropes for support. She finally stood and let the ref raise her hand in victory. But it was short lived as Michelle McCool appeared from somewhere in the crowd and slid into the ring behind the celebrating Violet, hitting her in the back of the head with the title belt.

Violet fell forward, hitting her neck on the top rope. Michelle smirked as she dropped her belt and grabbed Violet, locking her arm around Violet's neck, backwards of how you'd usually hold it and DDT-ed her.

The camera switched to backstage, showing Carmi trying to make her way to the curtain but was cut off by Beth who stepped in the way. "Move." Carmichael said, glaring at the blond Glamazon. Beth just raised her eyebrows and smirked. Carmi went to walk past her but was pushed back roughly. "You aren't going anywhere."

Violet was writhing on the mat as Michelle stomped on her bad ankle, Layla was now up and walking. The former dancer had slipped out of the ring and walked over to the production box where the announcer sat and grabbed one of the extra chairs. She made her way back to the ring, sliding the chair in before she did.

Michelle grinned, motioning to Violet's ankle, "use the chair." Layla nodded as they both fit Violet's ankle into the folded chair. Michelle grinned as she then stomped on the chair, which smashed into Violet's ankle. She cried out in pain, trying to reach down to her ankle, but Layla, who was by her head now, grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the mat.

Layla mounted her, still holding her hair and repeatedly bashed Violet's head into the mat as Michelle stomped away at her ankle, even leg-dropping down onto the chair a couple times. "Give me the chair!" Layla said as she stood up, kicking Violet in the ribs in the process. Michelle tugged the dented chair from Violet's leg and handed it to Layla.

_**"Oh god Todd, they're going to hit her with the chair."**_

_**"There is definitely bad blood between these Divas. You never see them go this far." **_

The chair crashed down, splitting Violet's skull open along her hairline. The two women smirked as Layla dropped the chair and Michelle picked up her title, standing over Violet and holding up the championship. Then the two left the ring and headed back up the ramp.

_**"Matt, I don't think Violet is moving."**_

_**"Someone get the paramedics out here, this is bad!" **_

Seconds later a team of trainers was down by the ring with a stretcher. They carefully placed the neck brace on her and then moved her onto the stretcher, securing her. Then they carried her backstage on the stretcher.

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

"Vi." I blinked my eyes open hearing his familiar voice. Adam was leaning over me, his hand on my side as he tried to wake me. "Babe," he said worriedly, his other hand coming to my cheek. "Is she awake?" the unmistakable voice of Carmi said from somewhere in the room. Someone else stepped into my line of vision, I recognized him as one of the Smackdown trainers.

"She's coming to. Give her a minute, she's probably disoriented from that chair shot. Adam stood up straight sighing before I heard the door open. "Is she alright?" I recognized the feminine voice as Stephanie's. Adam walked away, running his hands through his hair. Stephanie and Carmi took his place. "How you feeling Violet?" Stephanie asked softly.

I lifted a hand and ran it through my hair, wincing as it touched the sore spot on my hairline. "You got five stitches," Carmi said quietly. "Dammit, I just stopped wearing bandages," I said, trying to lighten the mood. The joke got both Stephanie and Carmi to smile, but no one laughed.

"That wasn't in the script," Adam stated and Stephanie turned to look at him. "I know, and they both will be punished." She stated. "Suspend them," Adam said, returning to my side as both Carmi and Steph moved away. "I can't, they're two of the three Divas that actually perform on Friday nights. I cannot suspend them," she said, trying not to sound angry.

"I hate what they did just as much as you do. And I am just as angry and I truly wish I could suspend them, or fire them, but I have to think professionally and decide what is best for the company." Stephanie said as I tried to sit up. The trainer frantically raced to my side and kept a hand on my back, helping me sit up. My head spun and I shut my eyes for a moment.

"I want her title," was all I said as all eyes turned to me. Matt, Shane, Jimmy, John, and Ron were all in the room as well, sitting in chairs or on the other cots, but they had been silent. Adam, Steph, and Carmi, who were standing, turned to face me. "What?" I don't know who asked it but I repeated what I said. "Michelle's punishment for going off script can be her loosing her title. To me." I said firmly as Stephanie looked away.

"That's not what we had planned Violet," she said quietly. "Not that I would know since I have no idea what you're doing with my character on screen! You offer me the position to be the face of the Divas division yet you don't give me any real details, you just spew a bunch of crap about my career history, what I've done, what storylines I've been in. You mention how I've had three title matches and as script said, I lost all of them. So, what now? What is so great about being the face of the Divas division if I'm dominant in the ring, but never win a title?" I asked, keeping my green eyes on her and my voice bridging on cold.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, face of the Divas division?" Matt asked, holding up a hand. Adam turned to look at him, "the other day when she told Vince she accepted his offer, that was the offer," he explained quickly before looking back at Steph. "Violet has a point," he stated and I shrugged, "it just seems damn fair."

"I'll talk to my dad about it," Steph said sheepishly. "Yeah, you do that and then you can explain to me how I'm going to loose my title match this time," I said, sliding off the cot, grabbing my boot, which had been removed from my bad foot, and left the trainers room, slamming the door shut behind me.

_Adam's POV_

I sighed after watching her go. I looked at Steph, "like I said. She has a point and I definitely think she deserves to finally be champ. I think that's the reason she accepted Vince's offer, she wants the gold. She wants to be like the rest of her family, a former or current champion." I said before I followed suit and left the trainers room, shutting the door softer than Violet had.

She hadn't made it far, she was slowly limping down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and let out a breath before I made my way as quick as a I could, with a bad foot of my own, down the hall. I caught up with her and scooped her up into my arms. She let out a surprised squeak before looking up at me. "What are you doing?" she asked as I carried her bridal style down the hallway to our locker room so she could shower and change.

"I'm taking care of you."

* * *


	48. When You Love Me

_**Yay! I finally have an update! I wrote this a couple days ago but i've been slammed with homework and my schedule is just....stressful but i finally got some free time on the internet and now i'm updating! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'd like to thank SAMMI for being the new beta for this fic! I love you sis!!!! _**

**_Um...this chappy is...awesome..lol...i like how it turned out and i hope you all do as well. I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. _**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL! and CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE to see a pic of Vio and to view all of her info! _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Y**__**ou're the One**_

**_Chapter 48- When You Love Me_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_**Cause ohhh, the way you're kissing me makes it hard to breathe//but I sill like it//oh, oh, it truly feels like a dream//You know exactly how I like it."**_

* * *

"_**I swear it's you// I swear it's you// I swear it's it's you that my heart beats for."**_

_Adam's POV_

I walked out of the bathroom in only a towel and my plastic covered foot. Violet's eyes looked over at me, a devilish smile playing on her lips. "Like what you see?" I asked, semi-hobbling over to my bag and pulling out some sleep pants.

I glanced at Violet to see her glaring at her propped up ankle which had an ice pack pressed to it. "How's it feeling?" I asked, patting her leg as I walk past her side of the bed. "Numb," she mumbled with a frown. I just smiled, kissing the top of her head before I headed back into the bathroom to finish up.

I laid down in bed beside her, waking her out of her dozing state. She turned her head, blinking her eyes as she smiled sleepily at me. "Sorry babe, go back to sleep," I murmured, leaning in and kissing her eyelids after they fluttered closed. I smiled softly to myself as I watched her cuddle into the blankets as much as she could with her foot still propped up.

My smile widened when she reached one of her slender hands out and slipped it into mine and then settled into a calm sleep. I watched her for a while longer, studying her beauty, memorizing the scene before me. My eyes slid to our intertwined fingers and I felt a steadying calm settle inside my chest, telling me that everything would be alright.

I felt as if this was right, that Violet was the perfect thing for me and for my life. She was the one, there was no doubt. I felt it and I hoped to god that she felt it too. She acted like she did, but I still feared the thought of Shane coming in and sweeping her off her feet, carrying her off and away from me. I still felt that if he were to apologize and tell her that he loves her, discard of Jamie, that she wouldn't hesitate to take him back.

Not that she'd really be taking him back, she'd be agreeing to be his. They were never technically together.

I shut my eyes, trying to block out the thoughts of Shane stealing the love of my life away from me. Silently, I vowed to myself that I would love her with every fiber in my being, as much as I could and not make any mistakes. So if Shane did do what I feared, then at least Violet would have a reason not to leave me without a second thought.

_Violet's POV_

"Hey, what's up? I got your text and as demanded, I brought Nattie with me," Carmi said as she and said woman sat down across from me. I had been in catering for the past hour and a half, with a blank notebook laid out in front of me, tapping my pen against the paper, my mind completely blank.

Nattie looked around the practically empty catering except for a table that seated Rey, Dave, Glen, Mark, and Chris. "You got rid of Adam, good work," Nattie said, looking back at me with a smirk, twirling one of her pink strands of hair around her finger as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"It was harder to do than originally thought. You'd think I was missing a leg with how much he was fussing over me. He had them," I motioned to the table with the five men, "in complete hysterics," I said. Car and Nattie giggled. "But you gotta admit, it's cute that he worries about you so much," Carmi said, holding her hands out to prove her point. "It is, but John and TJ did it to you guys for a whole _week _nonstop wouldn't you agree that it'd get annoying?" I asked, pointing my pen-holding hand at them.

Nattie grinned cheekily, "probably after a day or so." Carmi rolled her eyes, "with John, it'd be after a few hours...maybe minutes," she said and I chuckled, "exactly. See what I mean? Adam's protective enough when I'm not injured, and when I am," I widened my eyes and threw my hands up in the air, making the girls giggle. "It's just...more exhausting than it should be. I mean, I love him for caring so much, but seriously...I've broken my ankle before-" Carmi but in, "and you had to take care of it all by yourself as you sat at home because we were all on the road. I know, we never heard the end of it once you came back," she said, narrowing her hazel eyes slightly.

I grinned innocently, "what? It was mean, I had to deal with a cast-covered foot all by myself. I couldn't even drive!" I said. Carmi rolled her eyes while Nattie laughed at us. "You guys are sisters, I swear!" she exclaimed loudly, causing the guys at the other table to glance over at us before continuing their conversation. Carmi and I gave Nattie wide-eyed glares, telling her to shut up before we all burst into giggles, gaining the guys attentions again.

"What's so funny over there ladies?" Dave called, turning in his seat slightly to look at us. He raised an eyebrow while Rey leaned back to look at us, grinning, "are you three gossiping?" he asked. I dropped my jaw, feigning shock. "Aww, Rey, that hurts," I placed a hand over my heart in mock pain, "like we would ever gossip about anyone. We're angels, aren't we ladies?" I asked my two friends who both nodded and simultaneously said. "Ye-es," in sickly sweet voices.

The guys chuckled at us before I looked back at them. "Anything else we need to clear up?" I asked and Dave just shook his head before turning back around in his seat. The three of us giggled before sobering up. "So, back to my very first question. What's up?" she asked, folding her hands on the table after tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

I turned my notebook around so they could read the only words written at the top of the page. "Adam's B-day Party," Nattie read as they both looked up at me. "When is his birthday again?" the blond asked. "October 30th," Carmi answered, surprising me. I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "What? You made us have a day of bonding!" she said, innocently, lifting her shoulders. I smirked, "whatever. But yeah, that's his birthday. I'm thinking of just combining it with our Halloween party, which is the next day. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Carmi said and Nattie nodded in agreement. "Should I bake a cake, or order one?" I asked, nibbling on the end of my pen. Carmi chewed the inside of her cheek in thought. "Order...so you don't burn the house down," she finally replied and I narrowed my eyes at her. "That was Jeff!" I said, pointing my pen at her as she giggled.

"Oh right...and me," she laughed and I rolled my eyes as Nattie just shook her head. "I can never trust Jeff to cook in my house, ever." I looked to Nattie, "he's come close to burning my house down twice. Once with Carmi, baking me a birthday cake. And the second time was with Shannon, barbequing." I explained. "Bad, _bad _idea," Carmi said, leaning her chin on her fist as she looked at Nattie.

I nodded in agreement before I looked back down at the notebook, writing down 'order cake' on the first line. "Do you think I need to do anything else, besides get him a present?" I asked as they both thought for a moment before shrugging. "Not if you have the rest of the Halloween party stuff out of the way," Carmi replied and I nodded. "Well then, I guess I don't need any more help." I said, shutting the notebook and setting my pen down.

I looked up to see Carmi staring at me intently, Nattie as well. "What's with the staring?" I asked, glancing form one woman to the other. Carmi raised her eyebrows, giving me the look that said 'oh you know,' but seriously, I was clueless. I shrugged, giving her a 'huh?' look. She rolled her eyes before finally coming out and saying.

"You told Adam you love him!" it wasn't a question, just a statement, or an observation of what she had seen the week before. We hadn't spoken since before my injury because the whole week Adam had been keeping me in the hotel when I wasn't needed for anything, or I was doing photo shoots and interviews for WWE Magazine, which I was now being featured in monthly, one of the things I'd be doing since I was the face of the Divas division.

I looked at her and gave her a 'duh? You were there when I said it' look. I know, we convey a lot of things without words, we're telepathic, duh.

She rolled her eyes in a patented Helms fashion before scoffing, "but you didn't tell me about it?" she said. "Yeah, and where was I?" Nattie asked, lifting her hands in the air. Now I rolled my eyes, "guys, chill, it's not a big deal," I said, looking from one best friend to the other. They both had their eyebrows raised. "Not. A. Big. Deal? That's a _HUGE _deal Mama," Carmi stated, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes, "don't be so dramatic Car." I commented. "Isn't that kind of....fast... You two have only been together a little over a month," Nattie said quietly, "how did you know so fast, are you sure?" she asked. I resisted the urge to glare and drop my jaw at her. "It's not like I just met him a month ago. I've known him for years, I've lived with him," Nattie cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How have you lived with him?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I thought you were there when that came out?" Carmi asked the blond who just shrugged, "guess not," she mumbled. "I stayed with Adam for a month after his surgery, that's how we got so close. I had to help him do everything because he could barely walk," I said. "She was the first person he saw after his surgery, even before the doctor," Car put in and I looked at her. "How did you-?" She smirked, "Adam told me." I rolled my eyes, "figures. He can't keep his huge Canadian mouth shut." I muttered.

"Hey! But that's adorable!" Nattie said, glaring slightly before breaking out into a girlish grin. "But wow..Have you two..you know, done it yet?" she asked curiously. I looked up at the ceiling, "why does everyone want to know that?" I asked.

"Know what?" My eyes opened and I looked over to see Matt, Shane, and Ron approaching us. Shane was in his Hurricane attire due to it being a Tuesday and ECW was currently filming. The three men sat down, still waiting for an answer. "Nothing," I squeaked as I sent a glare at Carmi and Nattie, telling them without words to not say anything about our conversation.

Matt and Ron sat down on either side of me and Shane sat on the opposite side of Nattie that Carmi was on, I guessed they still weren't talking. "Aw, c'mon Mama!" Ron said and I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Since when did he call me Mama? But I smiled, "seriously, you guys want to know?" I asked. They nodded. "Well we were just talking about how we've cut ourselves shaving our--" I was interrupted by the boys covering their ears screaming loudly "LA LA LA LA LA LA," trying to block out my words.

Carmi and Nattie had just dissolved into giggles. When the boys noticed I stopped talking they removed their hands from their ears and shut up. "What? I was just going to say legs," I said, shrugging as I stood up, scooping up my pen and notebook. "Well, I have to go get cleared by the trainer so Carmi and I can wrestle tonight," I said, walking away.

"Don't think you can get away without answering my question!" Nattie yelled, turning in her seat to point at me. I laughed as I heard Ron ask, "what question?" Carmi patted his hand, "oh, it's nothing."

"It looks like you'll be fine to wrestle tonight, try not to do anything that could possibly tweak it or injure it again, okay?" the trainer told me and I nodded, hopping down from the table I was sitting on as he moved my ankle.

"Thanks," I said with a smile before I left the trainers room and heading to the family's locker room.

_Shane's POV_

A few minutes after Violet left the table, I excused myself from the group, stating I had a promo to do before my match. I knew Carmi watched me leave and I realized that if I'd ever want to try to get closer to Violet, I'd have to make nice with Carmi. She was my little sister, and I'd always love her. But I could see it, she liked Adam and she approved of him for Violet, which wouldn't help my case any.

I sighed as I walked down the hall, running a hand through my long hair. I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hall toward me. My eyes connected with Violet's green ones as we both stopped in front of each other. "Hey," I said and she smiled slightly. "Hey, I was just heading to the locker room," she said, feeling as if she had to explain herself to me.

I watched as she ran a hand through her straightened hair and bit down on her bottom lip. I groaned inwardly at how cute she was and how desperately I wanted to pull her against me and kiss her with all of my strength. But I held my needs and wants in check as I smiled at her, "did you get cleared?" I asked, having seen what happened to her last week and then was in the trainers room afterward. She nodded, tucking her grown out bangs behind her ear, something that I had been wanting to reach out and do for her.

"Yeah, I did. I'm all healed..well, sorta. But Adam hasn't been letting me do much so there was no chance of me making it any worse," she said with a playful roll of her eyes. But just his name stabbed into my fantasies of the two of us finding a solace in each others arms. I knew he was part of this equation as well, and he'd be hard to rule out. She tilted her head to the side as I felt my expression falter. I quickly covered it up, "that's good. I hope you don't..uh, get hurt again," I said. _Double meaning! _My mind screamed at me.

If Violet caught the meanings behind my words, she didn't mention it but I saw something in her emerald eyes flicker. A sadness or loneliness, like she felt what I was going through. But she couldn't possibly imagine what it's like to see the person you love on the arm of someone else, kissing them and telling them you love them.

My thoughts paused as I realized she did. She knew exactly how I felt, it was how she must have felt the night of her return when she saw me with Jamie. My heart twisted in my chest as I felt like such an asshole.

I hadn't realized it but Violet had started to walk past me. Spinning on my heel I called out, "I'm sorry." She froze and turned slightly to look back at me, her eyebrows furrowed and the corner of her mouth pulled between her two sets of teeth. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off, not sure what I was apologizing for or what I wasn't apologizing for. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, that you had to..find out like that," I said and she understood the meaning of my words. She lifted her chin to show she wasn't going to break into tears or act submissive and run away. "I don't know if I accept your apology Shane. But I give you credit for having the balls to apologize for _that_." she said.

I winced at the harsh and detached tone in her voice. "Please just stop talking before you ruin the progress we've made," she said, turning and heading back down the hall.

We've made progress?

_Violet's POV_

I sighed tiredly as I walked into the family's locker room. Adam and John, who were sitting on the couches looked up upon hearing and seeing me enter. "Hey guys," I greeted, walking over to my duffel bag and pulling out my ring gear. I walked into the bathroom and set my clothes down on the counter. Placing my palms against the tile of the counter top I leaned over, trying to catch my breath and fight back tears.

I heard rustling and the bathroom door behind me and I tried desperately to choke down the tears threatening to fall. I felt Adam wrap his arms around my waist, searching to meet my eyes through our reflections in the mirror. I lifted my hands to shakily wipe at my eyes. Adam's hands covered mine, moving my fingers aside to brush the tears that had fallen already softly away.

"Babe," he whispered softly, pressing his face into my hair. I felt his warm breath caress the back of my neck, sending a delightful shiver down my spin. I shut my eyes and prayed that my tears stopped. Adam kissed the back of my neck tenderly, "you talked to him." He didn't ask, he knew. Adam knew me so well.

I just nodded in response and Adam nodded as well before kissing my neck again. Goosebumps rose on my arms and neck as his hands moved to my hips as he rubbed my sides gently, trying to calm me. It felt like an electrical current shot through me as his arms circled around my waist, his palms pressing against my stomach.

He rested his head against mine and we just stood there for a few moments before I turned in his arms. He lifted his head, looking down at me, a serious and sad look in his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you to not talk to him, because that's not what I want," he began, taking my hand in his. I met his eyes steadily, "I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to control you or your life. So if you choose to talk to Shane, then so be it and I will put my personal opinion and feelings aside as long as you're happy. But," he paused, taking a breath.

I reached my other hand out and our fingers met halfway, connecting us and shooting fire along my skin, keeping me acutely alert of the way his rougher hands touched and rubbed against my softer, slimmer hands. His long fingers curled between mine, his thumb sliding along the side of my hand methodically, looking as if the touch calmed him more than me.

He finally continued, "but if this is what talking to him does to you every time. I don't think...I can't see you like this Violet," he whispered and I saw the pain and conflict in his eyes. I knew he didn't want me around Shane, but Shane was such a huge part of my life, always has been. But now, Adam was replacing Shane's role in my life and he wasn't going to share it and I couldn't make him even want to.

His right hand left my left hand as he reached it up to brush his knuckles against my cheek. "I don't like to see you hurting or crying it just...it hurts me," he cupped my face between his hands as he stepped closer. His breath fanned across my lips and cheeks as I stared up into his eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip, closing his eyes and letting his hands drop down to my neck, continuing along my shoulders and then down my arms, holding them gently.

"I'm trying to think of the right thing to say, but I just can't," he whispered. "Hey," I whispered, placing my hands on his sides. "I'm sorry, I...he tried to be nice and then he...apologized," I said, sounding confused, "I told him that I didn't know if I accepted his apology and I just...don't understand why that hurts so damn much," I muttered, dropping my eyes and feeling the biggest and most awful girlfriend and person in the world.

Adam sighed heavily, "you need to get ready," he said, removing my hands from his waist before turning and leaving the bathroom. I leaned back against the counter knowing that I had screwed things up.

I always seemed to screw things up just when the pieces of the puzzle started fitting into place.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

Violet grinned widely and jumped up and down as the bell rang, signaling Matt, R-Truth, the Hart Dynasty and Finlay had won their match. Now they would replace the original Team Smackdown at Bragging Rights. Sliding into the ring alongside Natalya Violet raced over to Matt and held up his arm in victory as the rest of the team held up their hands as well.

_**"As seen earlier it seems several of the Divas backstage are after Michelle McCool's title."**_

_**"No duh Todd, she is champion. But did you see Mae Young slap Michelle!"**_

_**"By the look of it, Mae wasn't the only one who wanted to slap McCool."**_

_**"Oh, you mean Violet Pierce and Carmichael Helms. Michelle McCool and Layla's tag team opponents tonight."**_

_**"Yes Striker, that's who I'm talking about. And here they come!"**_

_"There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain and the ones that observe. Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first. Oh, I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot." _

Circus played throughout the arena as Violet and Carmichael walked out from behind the curtain, grinning and blowing kissed to the crowd.

_"All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody go'n trip, just like a circus." _

The two Divas posed at the top of the ramp together and then they began walking down the ramp.

Violet laughed as Carmi jumped onto her back. Violet grinned as she ran over to the fans, still giving Carmi a piggy back ride. Both women high fived the fans before they stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Carmi hopped off Violet's back as they headed to opposite sides of the ring. Doing their own separate entrances before they slipped between the ropes and ascended opposite turnbuckles.

Violet grinned as a camera man on the outside of the ring filmed her. Leaning closer still on the turnbuckle she grinned wickedly, "Matt Hardy is on Team Smackdown! Bragging Rights here we come!" before she jumped down from the turnbuckle. She turned to Carmi and they did a double-handed high five before they each stretched out a bit, awaiting their opponents.

Violet turned to look over at Matt Striker, having watched back the past few Smackdown episodes and hearing his cheers and praise for her. She winked and blew him a kiss before turning back around as Michelle's music sounded.

_**"Well Matt, looks like Violet has noticed your enthusiasm for her in ring skills." **_

_**"Of course she has Todd. I am Matt Striker."**_

Michelle and Layla climbed into the ring and Violet immediately ran at them, going to throw a fist but the ref, Charles Robinson, intercepted her and held her back, telling her to get to her corner and wait for the bell. Violet, glaring at the blond and brunette across the ring from her, retreated to her corner where Carmi was sitting atop the turnbuckle. She smacked Violet's bare shoulders whispered something in her partners ear to which Violet nodded before she descended the turnbuckles, landing neatly on the apron as the bell toned.

Layla came at Violet, who was smirking widely. Layla ran, seeing the smug smirk and then was struck in the side of the head, falling limply to the mat. Violet glanced back at Carmi, giving her a wink before she dropped to her knees and went for the pin. Carmi wasn't fast enough to stop Michelle from interrupting the pin, but she did get in a good punch after the fact and the two women brawled, falling out of the ring between the ropes and continuing the fight on the floor.

Violet grinned seeing Layla was still pretty much out, she climbed the turnbuckles.

_**"Violet is definitely going to get her revenge for what McCool and Layla did last week." **_

Violet posed on the top turnbuckle just as Michelle broke away from Carmi, throwing her by the hair into the barricade. She hopped up onto the apron and pushed Violet's leg, causing the brunette to loose balance and fall awkwardly off the turnbuckle and to the side, she landed against the announce table, her midsection cracking against the table as Striker and Grisham gasped.

Holding her middle Violet made it to her feet, faster than she thought possible. Upon hearing the refs count was already up to six she rolled into the ring where she was quickly attacked by kicks to the midsection from Michelle, whom Layla had finally tagged in. Carmi was leaning over the top rope, arm extended, making sure she was still close enough to the corner.

Violet, from where she lay on the mat, reached her hand up but was feet away. Cursing to herself she tried to struggle toward her corner but another stomp to her ribs stopped her futile effort. Michelle hid a standing leg drop across Violet's midsection causing the brunette to grit her teeth in pain. Michelle dragged Violet by her hair to the blonde's corner and tagged in Layla with an arrogant smirk.

Layla smiled cruelly as she Irish whipped Violet into a corner and then ran toward the corner. In the last moment just as Layla was about to go for a drop kick to Violet's abdomen, the younger brunette dodged out of the way, jumping far enough, she reached Carmi in. The youngest Helms sibling came into the ring, smirking evilly as Layla slowly got to her feet. Carmi motioned for her to get up as she waited, her smirk widening as Violet held her midsection, leaning against the ropes.

Carmi hit the Moonlight Drive on Layla and smirked down at the woman. Michelle burst into the ring, throwing Carmi off of her partner. She looked up when a shadow crossed over her, her eyes widened just before Violet crashed into her, hitting a text-book perfect cross body. After taking the woman down, Violet rolled off the blond and held her midsection with one hand, motioning for Carmi to pin Layla with her other.

Carmi nodded, hooking Layla's leg, the ref counted. _1...2...3...!!!_ Violet smiled, letting her head rest against the mat in relief as Carmi came and rolled Layla out of the ring so she could join Michelle who was crawling up the ramp backwards, holding her own ribs. Layla helped the blonde to her feet before Michelle was handed her belt and then the two made their way backstage.

Carmi helped Violet to her feet, lifting one of her hands up victoriously as Violet held her ribs with the other. The two women smiled as they each climbed a turnbuckle, Violet with less enthusiasm and a look of pain on her face as she stretched one hand into the air. The fans cheered as the two women finally climbed down from the turnbuckles and then rolled out of the ring, making their way backstage together.

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

"Aw fuck!" I cussed as the trainer pressed the ice to my ribs. "Potty mouth," Carmi said with a grin from where she sat on the cot across from me with John. John was staring at the door, probably wondering why Adam hadn't rushed through it yet. I saw Carmi's eyes dart from me to the door and I sighed, running a hand through my hair before I hissed again as ice was pressed to my midsection.

"You okay?" My back straightened upon hearing his voice right by my ear. I looked over my shoulder to see he had taken the ice from the trainer and pressed it to my ribs. "Mmhmm," I answered between my teeth and his chest rumbled behind me as he chuckled. "Sorry about earlier," he whispered in my ear so softly I was the only one who heard it. I turned my head and grinned at him before pecking his lips.

The trainer asked Adam to move so he could wrap up my ribs which he did quickly. "You still have a promo to do so you better get going," he said, gently pushing me off the cot by my waist. "Right, I'll see you guys in a few," I said, saluting them before heading off, gingerly walking.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

Jericho and Kane had just walked into the locker room where the new members of Team Smackdown were celebrating. He gave them a look saying he didn't want to be there but had to be. "Hey boys—And Natalya!" a voice called as a brunette walked into the locker room. "I bring beer!" Violet exclaimed, holding up two six-packs of beer.

The team members all cheered as she passed a beer to each member before cracking one open for herself. Leaning against Matt they all looked toward Jericho and Kane with smiles on their faces. Violet grinned at the Canadian. "Beer?" she asked, offering her bottle. Jericho eyed the bottle before shaking his head.

"We just wanted to congratulate all of you on your win tonight." He went on but the team was having fun, Natalya and Violet were mimicking Chris in the background and Matt was trying hard not to laugh at them.

_x-x-x- Off Screen-x-x-x_

Everyone burst into laughter once the camera's were off. "Gee Violet, I didn't know you felt that way?" Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to cover up his smile with a smirk. "What, I just acted like you," she shrugged innocently. "You motioned that I was fat. I am not fat!" he exclaimed. As I passed him I patted his shoulder, "you keep telling yourself that." The guys and Nattie laughed as I left the locker room to go back to the family's locker room.

I tilted my head to the side seeing Adam standing outside the locker room, leaning against the wall. "Babe, why are you out here?" I asked. He looked over at me, his expression unreadable, "he's in there and I wanted to talk to you," he said. I nodded, understanding. He offered me his hand, which I took. Adam's eyes traveled down my body and I looked down at myself to realize I was still in my ring attire, I still had my beer as well.

I offered it to Adam and he smirked, taking it from me and taking a swig. Our hands met in between us as we walked slowly, due to Adam's foot and my ribs. "About earlier," he began with a small sigh. "I'm sorry for just...leaving like that. I...I guess I feel insecure," he confessed and I looked up at him surprised. "Huh?" I asked and he grinned slightly, scratching the back of his head while trying to juggle the beer bottle in the same hand.

"You could have any man you want Vi. And you chose me when you could've easily had Shane, or Matt, or anyone else." He said and my eyebrows furrowed. "I guess I just feel like at any moment I could lose you and I don't like that. I fell for you that day in the hospital when you showed up out of nowhere minutes before I went into surgery prep. And then your green eyes and beautiful face were the first things I saw the moment I opened my eyes after coming to. Do you know how great it felt to have someone there for me, worrying about me?" he asked as we walked aimlessly down the halls.

"It feels...extraordinary to have someone there for you," I said softly and Adam nodded. "Exactly and then you stayed with me for a whole month and took care of me. It felt like I had no choice but to fall for you, and the fact that I love you and fell for you so quickly scares me. I don't want to loose you, or the way I feel when I'm with you or someone looks at you and you don't notice--" I finished for him, "because I'm looking at you." He set his beer down on a stack of crates.

He turned the same moment I did so we were facing each other, no longer walking. "Every time you touch me," he began as I reached a hand out and ran it up his chest and he sucked in a breath, "it feels like fireworks are exploding on my skin and then I feel warm and fuzzy," I grinned at his choice of words. He leaned in, stepping forward, causing me to step back until I was cornered against the wall.

Adam's hands met mine, our fingers intertwining on both hands. I let him hold my arms above my head as he tilted his head closer to mine. "And when I kiss you," his lips brushed mine, "it feels like I've died and gone to heaven and then it sparks an unmeasurable feeling of protectiveness and love inside of me and I just want to," he leaned closer, "make love to you on the spot," he whispered the words in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. A good kind of shudder though as he leaned in for another kiss.

With both of my hands trapped beneath his I got to focus just on his lips on mine. The sensation of his lips on mine felt like fire contrasting with ice. It made my skin prickle with pleasure as his lips slipped from mine and he moved so he was holding both of my wrists in one hand. His now free hand trailed through my hair, down my neck and continued on following the curves of my body, ghosting over the bandaged areas.

His hand moved around behind me, pressing into the small of my back, pulling me closer to him if that was possible. His lips moved along my jaw to my ear. "I love you," he whispered in my ear before his lips moved down to my throat, nipping softly before kissing over the assaulted skin. I bit back a low moan as his free hand slid lower down my back.

My fingers curled, digging my nails gently into his hand that was still holding them above my head. "Adam," I whispered pleadingly as I dug my nails deeper into his hands. "Mmm, don't tempt me," Adam growled softly, letting my hands go and untangling his body from mine. We both stood for a moment, trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you too babe," I said with a grin once I finally could talk again. He smiled his patent Edge smirk, "I'm glad."


	49. Interruptions, Coffee, & Trophies

_**so, just to let everyone know--this is a 2-in-1 chappy!! it's two chappies combined into one chappy making have a Part I and Part II. So as not to confuse anyone, they are both posted on here and i labeled them like i would if they were a separate chappy but instead they both say Chapter 49...i'm sorry if it still sounds confusing..the point is- this chappy is really 2 chappies. okay? **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! it means soooo sooooo much to me! _**

**_Just fyi, this chappy has not been beta read. I've been trying to catch up on my updates and once i post this, well, i'm caught up so yay! And there won't be many other updates for the next week because my nephew is visiting from SoCal until Sat. I believe so i'll be spending time with him since i haven't seen him since his b-day in October and i love him to pieces! We share the same name (Angel) lol! just..he's The Third. lol! anywhoo..._**

**_I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. I recently created a Natalya muse and whenever Vio and Carmi are up, they drag the Canadian woman along with them. They're like a package deal when i write! So..i'm kinda introducing her as the other main girlfriend since in Friend or Foe it was Maria and then it switched and she's now the antagonist(right? lol) so..yeah_**

**_sorry for the long a/n i am just super chatty after having 3 cups of coffee today and a brownie! i love family dinners! anyways..vote on my poll, check out my website, review and..._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- sorry for any grammatical errors. i don't have time to read it over and i really really really wanted to post it! :D_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 49 Part I- Interruptions & Coffee_**

* * *

"_**Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise//in memory of what we used to call in love//and only time will tell if violins will swell//in memory of what we used to call in love//used to call it...love"**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"So...we're shopping why?" Carmi asked. Nattie and I shot her a look that said 'we told you already.' Carmi sighed, "you guys, I'm tired, I want to be back at the hotel with John. And you two drug me out to go _shopping_." She said, emphasizing the word. I rolled my eyes, "we have to get outfits for the pay per view on Sunday," I said and she groaned.

It was ten am and she was still complaining about it being too early. "You know what she needs?" I asked Nattie in a whisper and she nodded. "I'll be back in a few," Nattie called as she walked off to find the Starbucks that was certain to be in the mall. Carmi leaned against me. "So what are we even doing at the PPV that requires us to have new outfits?" she asked.

"Well, for one, we have a segment. Two, we're the trophy girls," I said and she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Trophy girls?" she inquired. "Yeah, you know how it's the RAW vs Smackdown match? Well, whichever team wins, the brand gets a trophy. We are standing by or holding the trophy during the match," I explained. She made an 'o' with her mouth as we sat down at one of the tables in the food court.

"That way, during the match I'm not going down to the ring with Matt, I'll already be out there," I said and Carmi nodded again. "Makes sense, I'm going ringside for John's match though," she said. I nodded, "you'll already be ringside, hun," I said. "Okay, so we just sit there for the whole pay per view?" she asked and I nodded. "That's what the script says," I muttered, pulling the stack of papers with the final PPV match card attached to the front page.

I set it on the table between us and she flipped through it. "So we do a short segment at the beginning of the show with the trophy, then we sit out there. How fun," she said sarcastically and I smirked. "I know right. I can see you're just bursting with excitement," I replied and she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling before looking back at me.

Just then Nattie set down three Starbucks cups on the table. "Drink it and be cheery!" Nattie demanded, pointing at Carmi. I laughed as I picked up my white chocolate mocha and sipped it. "Thanks Nat," I said with a grin and she just nodded, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. She fingered through the script. "So you two are the trophy girls?" Nattie asked, smirking and trying not to laugh. Carmi just rolled her eyes at the blond.

After we finished our coffee we sat there chatting. I saw a cat-like grin appear on Nattie's face and my eyebrows furrowed. "So, why don't we carry on with our conversation from Tuesday," she said, leaning her elbows on the table. "What conversation?" I asked, thinking hard before I remembered. "Oh, no!" I exclaimed, pointing at her, "we are _not _having this conversation." I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly as Nattie gave me the perfect puppy dog look. Carmi was giggling, shaking her head as I refused to look at my Canadian friend.

She sighed, "that means you two haven't done _anything _yet," she then smirked as I glared at her. I opened my mouth to defend myself but she cut me off with her hand, "don't lie," she pointed an accusing finger at me and I rolled my eyes. "Nat, he tore his Achilles tendon, it would be really hard for him to do anything with a cast on his foot," I said, she shrugged. "He only has the boot on it now," she commented and I sent her a death glare.

She held up her hands in defeat, "fine, let's change the subject."

//

I walked into my hotel room with a smile, setting my bags down on the end of the bed by Adam's feet. He was asleep and he looked absolutely adorable. I watched him sleep for a few minutes. "Babe, it's hard to sleep when someone's staring at you like you're a lab rat searching for cheese," he said groggily. I pressed my tongue against the inside of my cheek, trying to hide my guilty smile. "Sorry babe, you just looked so cute," I said, crawling onto the bed and sitting down beside him.

He opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around me as I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Any other plans for the day?" he asked as I ran my hand over his bare chest, I felt his muscles twitch and I grinned. I looked up at him and shook my head, "nope," I said and he grinned, kissing me softly.

I took his face in my hands, deepening the kiss, parting my lips for him. My fingers traced across his shoulder blades and he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. He trailed hot, wet down my throat and I craned my neck to give him better access. I arched my body into his as he bit my neck where my pulse throbbed and then sucked his gently, easing the slight pain.

He reclaimed my lips and pressed me down into the mattress as his hands slid underneath my long-sleeves shirt, running his fingertips up my toned stomach and tracing the bottom edge of my bra. My fingers curled into his long hair as he continued his kisses down my neck to my collarbone, pushing aside my shirt inch by inch until one of my shoulders was exposed. He finger the strap of my bra with a smirk on his face before I pulled his lips back to mine.

We broke apart suddenly when there was a knock at the door. Our eyes connected as Adam pulled back. I fixed my shirt, straightening it out and trying to slow my breathing as I sat across from Adam on the bed. The knocking came again and I sighed. Adam squeezed my knee before I got up and walked to the door as he flopped down onto the bed.

I walked over to the door, cursing whoever it was that had decided to knock on my door at that moment. We had been so close, so damn close. I opened the door, trying to hide my annoyance and frustration. All my emotions dropped to my stomach when I saw who was standing in the hall, looking awkward. "H-hey Vio..." Shane said and I blinked at him.

"Um, hey," I said, leaning against the door, keeping it still partially closed so Adam couldn't see him. "Uh, are you busy?" he asked and I glanced back at Adam, who was propped up on his elbows, laying on his stomach, staring at me with knowing eyes. He knew what was at the door, and he knew I was trying to hide it from him.

Looking back at Shane I shrugged, "uh..not anymore," I muttered and Shane raised a inquisitive eyebrow. I just shook my head, telling him not to ask. "I was wondering if we could go...get coffee, or something." Adam made a noise of protest but Shane cut in quickly. "Just as friends, I want to fix things." I glanced back at Adam, I didn't know why I was asking permission, but I felt like if Adam told me not to go and I went, it would just ruin everything that we had going.

He gave me a lopsided smile. I looked back at Shane, "yeah, give me a minute." I said and he nodded. I closed the door and walked back over to Adam and pushed him over onto his bad, straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed him, "I love you. I want to fix things with Shane though." I patted his chest, "I promise I won't break down this time and then make lame ass excuses to you, okay?" I said and he nodded.

I got up off him, "babe," he groaned and I sent him a playful smirk as I picked up my purse and tugged my boots on once more. "Oh and babe," I said, stopping with my hand on the doorknob. He raised his head, arching a blond brow. "Nattie took me to Victoria's Secret," I said, sending a quick glance at the bags that were still at the end of the bed.

A lecherous smile crossed his lips and he threw a pillow at me as I opened the door and escaped into the hall laughing. Shane looked at me weirdly and I just shook my head. "Sorry, I was just messing with Adam," I said, trying to catch my breath from laughing as I shouldered my purse. "You ready?" he asked and I nodded before we started walking to the elevators, there was a small coffee shop next door to the hotel we were staying in.

//

_Adam's POV_

I sighed as I laid on my back, running a hand through my hair and trying to process all of my thoughts. She had just left me to go to get coffee with Shane. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Okay, that's a lie. It was a huge deal to me. I just had to hope and pray Shane had the decency not to make a move on my girlfriend when she's taken. When it came to Shane, Violet was so naïve and innocent. When she was with me, she was more of an adult, or relationship was a mature one, though we did act like silly teenagers together, when she was with Shane you just couldn't take anything seriously.

That's one of the reasons they would never work. They didn't take each other, and their feelings for each other, serious enough. But with me, I knew she loved me, and I knew she was ready and willing to give me her all without second thought. I hadn't given her any reason to not love me, and I didn't intend on making the mistake of fucking things up.

_Violet's POV_

Shane and I walked into the coffee shop, ordered our drinks and then sat down at one of the black wrought iron tables. I ran my fingers over the intertwining designs of the table, I had always admired tables like that one. I looked up at Shane when he cleared his throat awkwardly. I sent him a tentative smile.

"Obviously Adam isn't happy you're here with me," he commented. _Oh gee, great way to start trying to fix things Shane_, I thought with a mental eye roll. "He didn't sound like he was angry when I said goodbye to him." _Actually, he seems pretty turned on,_ I thought, imagining momentarily what would've happened if Shane hadn't interrupted.

Shane snapped his fingers in front of my face to gain my attention once more. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I apologized quickly. "Sorry for spacing. I've got a lot on my mind," I said. "A lot of things that look like Adam," he muttered and I actually rolled my eyes at him this time. "Shane," I said in a warning tone and he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, bad subject," he observed and I rolled my eyes again, setting down my coffee cup.

"If you're going to be a complete jerk and asshole, I'll leave now and spare myself the disparaging remarks about my relationship with Adam. Despite what you may think, I love him. And I'm sorry that Jamie just can't seem to make you happy Shane," I said and that shut him up. He looked away. "I'm really sorry Violet." he murmured after a moment and I raised my eyebrows, sipping my latte again.

"Yeah, I would be too if I was in your position," I muttered into my coffee and he looked up at me. "I'm seriously trying Vio, it's just hard...seeing you with....him." He struggled to get the words out and I rolled my eyes at him, once again. Wasn't he the one who always rolled his eyes? Wasn't that a Helms thing? So why was a Pierce doing it?

I ignored my mental questions as I glared at Shane, "you're trying and failing Shane. Look, this was obviously a bad idea. I shouldn't just ignored the door. Or better yet, told you I was coming and then continued on stripping my clothes off with Adam and doing it right where you could hear it," I said, standing up. "Thanks for the coffee," I said before I walked out of the coffee shop, heading back to the hotel room.

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

**_Chapter 49 Part II- Trophy Girls & Doctors Appointments_**

"_**I can't waste time so give it a moment//i realize nothing's broken//no need to worry about everything I've done//live every second like it was my last one//don't look back, got a new direction//I loved you once, needed protection//you're still a part of everything I do."**_

* * *

_Adam's POV_

When Violet came back Friday she was in a bad mood but tried to hide it from me. Instead of continuing where we had left off earlier we just snuggled and watched movies. She surprised me by choosing to rent an action movie instead of the romantic comedy I expected form watching movies with her before. It was another indicator that she was in a bad mood.

Now it was Sunday afternoon and I was waiting in the locker room with John as Violet and Carmi changed into her 'Trophy Girl' outfits. I smirked when they walked out. Violet looked damn sexy, making my heart sped up just seeing the way the dress dipped low, showing off quite a bit of her ample chest. It was also short, showing her thighs and there was an open design in the middle, showing off her stomach.

Both of their dresses were silver and they had matching jewelry. Violet had straightened her hair for the occasion and had light make up on. She walked over to me, forcing a smile onto her face, showing another sign that something was definitely eating at her. I grinned, placing my hands on her hips, "You look sexy," I told her and she gave me a lopsided smile.

"Carmichael, Violet, you're up for the opening segment," a stagehand called through the open locker room door. Both Carolinian women looked up and nodded before Violet flashed one more smile at me before slipping her feet into her tall silver heels and leaving the locker room with Carmi. "Ladies! Wait," John called and they turned. Matt and John threw their respective valets a Team Smackdown shirt for them to wear during the match.

"Thanks Johnny," Carmi said. "Gracias Matty," Violet grinned before they both disappeared down the hallway. I turned and turned the TV on so we could watch the PPV.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

The fireworks blasted throughout the arena, signaling the beginning of the WWE pay per view, Bragging Rights. Circus by Britney Spears started up as Violet Pierce and Carmichael Helms strutted out onto the stage, carrying the Bragging Rights trophy between them.

"Present the WWE Bragging Rights trophy, Violet Pierce and Carmichael Helms!" Justin Roberts announced into a microphone before he left the ring. The two women grinned as they slowly made their way to where the small end-table was set up for them to place the trophy on. They carefully placed the trophy atop the table and then stood as the camera filmed them as they pulled a Vanna White, showing off the trophy with their hands.

They were trying not to laugh once the camera turned away. Violet was handed her microphone. "WWE Universe! Welcome to the WWE's new pay per view, Bragging Rights. Carmichael and I are thrilled to be a part of this new milestone in the WWE year leading to WrestleMania. Tonight, we will find out which brand is the real flagship show of the WWE. Are you ready?" She asked with a yell and the crowd cheered loudly as she handed the microphone back and the first match started.

//

Finally, it was time for the main event. Smiling the camera turned to Violet and Carmi as they pulled on their Team Smackdown shirts over their heads, and showed them off. Violet grabbed the camera, "Smackdown will win the damn trophy," she stated with certainty as Carmi laughed.

In the end, Team Smackdown did win, due to Big Show screwing over his Team RAW teammates. As the bell toned, Violet and Carmi slipped into the ring along side Natalya. Violet lifted Matt's hand and Carmi lifted R-Truth's. Carmi and Violet were handed the trophy and a microphone through the ropes. Chris Jericho smirked at Violet, raising an eyebrow at her and pulling her to his side. She gave him a weird look as he motioned for her to speak. Carmichael fidgeted as she watched the two and struggled to hold onto the trophy when she was itching to smack the smirk off the Canadian's face.

"Congratulations Team Smackdown. You have proved to the WWE Universe that Smackdown is the flagship show. Thank you for representing us well," Violet said professionally as she helped Carmi hand over the trophy to Jericho before the two women slipped out of the ring and walked back up the ramp together.

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

_Violet's POV_

I shuddered, "god, Chris is a great guy but his character is just a fucking creep." Carmi nodded in agreement, "what was with the whole hands on you thing?" she asked and I shrugged. "I have no idea, I haven't had my meeting with Steph yet, remember. It's supposed to be scheduled sometime this week." I said and she nodded. "Hopefully they explain that cause that was freaking me the hell out," she said and I laughed slightly as we made it back to the locker room.

As we walked through the door we peeled off our Team Smackdown shirts and threw them onto our bags. I smiled at Adam, after getting into character and being on screen, I felt loads better than I had the past few days. Adam smiled at me, noticing how I seemed much more relaxed then earlier. "Hey babe," he said, patting his leg. I grinned, sitting down on his lap.

I kissed him and he seemed a little surprised as I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tangling it with his. I pulled away and he stole another kiss from me. "Your doctor's appointment is tomorrow," I said quietly and he nodded, sobering up. "Yeah, you coming?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep, I am gonna be there for you. I was there when this whole medical ordeal started and I'm gonna be there with you till the end," I stated and he smiled, a loving light in his eyes.

"Okay, gag me with a spoon. John aren't you glad we're not like that?" Carmi said and I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh, stop being sarcastic Carmi. You and John are worse than us," Adam pointed out and I laughed at Carmi's sour expression. She stuck her tongue out at my boyfriend.

"I'm tired babe and we have to get up early for the appointment," I said and he nodded as I stood up and offered him my hand, pulling him to his feet.

We left the arena hand in hand, everything was fixed.

//

I watched as Adam's good leg shook, bouncing on his toe, as he sat in the waiting room. I was sitting beside him in one of the chairs, our hands interlocked on the arms of the chairs. He was nervous, it was visibly obvious and I wished I could just find a way to calm him down. But I knew the only thing that would calm him would be the results from the doctor.

They had done several stress tests, seeing how much pressure his leg could handle, checked his reflexes and all that jazz and now the doctor had disappeared behind the door and was contemplating the consensus. I hoped to dear God that it was good news, it would make everything so much easier. Hopefully he could come back soon and then he wouldn't be so bored when I was off doing things storyline related, because he'd be worrying about his own segments and scripts.

They past two days I hadn't thought much about my talk with Shane. For some reason I suddenly felt as if he and I, our friendship, was a lost cause. We just couldn't sit together and have a civil conversation anymore. He always made a smart comment that set me off, or I broke down into tears and I had to leave. It just wasn't working, the only way it would work is if he really let go of it all, and stopped seeing me as 'Adam's girlfriend' and instead say me as 'Tabby' again. I was tired of being labeled by him and ignored by him just because of who I was in love with.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Adam squeezed my hand suddenly and I realized his name had just been called and he was on the edge of freaking out. I squeezed his hand in response and he looked at me, his eyes anxious with a edging of fear to them. He was scared the doctor would say that he could never return. I doubted he had something to say that was anything remotely close to that horrible, but that was just me being supportive and positive.

"Come on babe, this is it," I whispered, standing up and helping him to his feet. He told me it felt weird walking without his cast or boot and he was wearing two shoes instead of just one. I grinned as I wrapped an arm around his waist and led him through the door where the nurse ushered us.

We had to sit and wait in the examination room for about ten minutes before the doctor came in. He was smiling, which immediately eased Adam. His leg slowly stopped shaking and the pressure his hand had on mine slowly eased to just a light holding, instead of a death grip. I smiled up at him, he was sitting atop the examination bed and I was sitting in the chair that was lower.

He glanced at me before the doctor began speaking. "Well, I won't go into detail about what I observed, because I know that's not what either of you are here to find out. But I will say this, you have an amazing recovery rate. I have never, ever had a patient that recovered form an injury such as yours, as quickly as you did. It's practically a miracle," the doctor began and I squeezed Adam's hand.

"I'm happy to say that you will be able to start conditioning yourself, preparing yourself for getting back in the ring. Start off easy, especially on your bad leg." His eyes went to me, "please make sure he follows orders," he said and Adam chuckled as I just smiled and nodded. "I expect that you will be damn close to 100% by January." He closed his folder and looked up at us, "any questions?"

"Does that mean I can return to the ring in January?" Adam asked hopefully. The doctor smiled and nodded, "that's exactly what I mean Mr. Copeland." Adam broke out into a wide smile. "Thank you doc, that's the best news I've heard all week," he said and the doctor laughed. "I'm glad, well, I guess you two should be on your way so you can call your boss and tell him the good news." I nodded.

"I'll get Vince on the phone while you handle the stuff with the receptionist," I said as we both stood and all three of us exited the room. I walked out into the waiting room, trying not to break out into a jig of happiness. Adam was going to be returning to the ring in January, that was amazing due to the fact that the last time he had seen the doctor he said he would be lucky if he returned by May. January was four months earlier than that.

Running a hand through my hair I dialed Vince's number and he picked up after a few rings. "Violet, what a present surprise. I was going to be calling you very soon." He said and I ignored what he said pretty much. "Adam can be back in the ring in January." I stated proudly. Vince chuckled, "that's great news, though I expected to hear that from Adam," he commented and I blushed slightly.

"Well...he's...busy at the moment and I told him I'd call you," I said. "Well, tell him I said that that's wonderful news. As for you Violet, I want you in here tomorrow morning for a meeting with Stephanie and I, regarding your new direction in the company." he said and I nodded. "Alright, sounds great Vince." We shared a few more short words and then hung up.

"What did he say?" Adam asked as he slipped his arms around my waist from behind. I grinned, craning my neck backward to look up at him. "He said that's wonderful news," I reported and Adam kissed me. "Come one, we have a to get a move on driving to the next city," he said and I nodded. I hated long car rides, but that's what we had ahead of us.

At least it was just going to be Adam and I.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Quitter~ Carrie Underwood_**

**_&_**

**_Won't Stop~ OneRepublic_**

**_Congrats To: Regan! _**


	50. Hidden Jealousy

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so late...truth is i wrote about half way through the chappy then left it to go to bed. The next day when i came home from school i opened it up and read it over and realized it was total crap so i deleted it all and rewrote it..this is what came of that...**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed you guys are awesome! thanks to Sammi for beta-reading! you're great hun!_**

**_oh wow...already 50 chappies and we still have a long way to go..but the drama storm is about to hit so duck for cover and watch the destruction as it happens! lol! _**

**_guess the lyrics, check out my website...uh, i only own Violet, Carmi belongs to Kennedy(as usual)...umm..i do not own lyrics or any WWE Superstars/Divas...we good?_**

**_the second lyric is from one of my favorite songs...lol...if you know me, you know what band it's by! lol_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 50- Hidden Jealousy_**

* * *

"_**I was far too much in love to see//jealousy, look all at me now//jealousy, you got me somehow//you gave me no warning//took me by surprise."**_

"_**Love never wanted me but I took it anyway//put your ear to the speaker//and choose love or sympathy//but never both, no"**_

**_"I can't waste time so give it a moment//I realize nothing's broken//no need to worry about everything I've done//live every second like it was my last one//don't look back, got a new direction//loved you once, needed protection//you're still a part of everything I do." _**

* * *

_3__rd __Person POV_

"FASTER!"

"HARDER!"

"COME ON! I KNOW YOU CAN GO HARDER THAN THAT!"

"I WANT MORE! FASTER!!!"

Carmichael Helms practically fell out of her seat laughing as she watched Violet egg on Adam, who was lifting weights.

"I KNOW YOU CAN LIFT MORE THAN CENA!" The brunette yelled, her voice booming as she leaned close to Adam's face. You could tell he was trying to tune her out but was having a hard time. "If you don't lift more then Cena, then you are running on the treadmill on high for an hour," Violet stated with an evil smirk.

For the past four hours, the family had been in the gym with Adam and Violet. After the news that Adam would be medically cleared in January, the backstage area was in a fuss. Soon he'd be coming back to the ring, and no one had any idea what kind of storyline he'd be in.

Violet had gone to her meeting with the McMahons that morning but wouldn't say what happened or what was said, she wouldn't even tell Adam. All anyone knew was that she was really happy and in a great mood.

_Violet's POV_

I sent a playful glare at Carmi as she laughed and pointed at me. "Dammit Mama, you are so loud!" she exclaimed between laughs. I rolled my eyes with a shrug, "can't help how I was raised," I said and she just nodded.

"Babe," I said, looking down at Adam. His eyes lifted to meet mine, "yeah?" I grinned, "you can stop now. You need to go shower up, and I have to get ready for Smackdown due to it being the Halloween addition which means I have to get my costume ready," I said and he nodded, setting the bar back in the cradles.

I helped Adam to his feet and then we said quick goodbyes to Carmi, John and Ron. We walked down the hallway hand in hand, "so...we need to go costume shopping for the party on Saturday," I said, glancing up at Adam. He raised an eyebrow, "we have to dress up?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "of course, you've come to our parties before," I said and he chuckled. "Yeah, and as I remember you always seem to be the one...entertaining the guests," he said suggestively.

I sent him a playful glare. "So I drink a little at our family parties, so shoot me, I have fun," I said with an innocent shrug. "I can think of other ways for us to have fun," he whispered in my ear and I pushed him away as my face heated up. "Adam!" I shrieked before plugging my ears. "Dirty, dirty dirty!" I yelled and he laughed at me before opening the door to the locker room, holding it open for me.

"You dirty-minded Canadian!" I said, pointing at him before turning and seeing Matt, Shane, and the Hart Dynasty sitting in the locker room, getting ready for their matches. I turned back to Adam, "have fun with the boys. Nattie and I have to go get ready," I said as Nattie walked over to me with a smile. Adam nodded, pecking my lips before he walked over to Matt.

Nattie looked up just as she was about to open her mouth there was a knock at the door. I turned and opened it, smiling seeing Jay standing there. Even after our one night stand, we hadn't let things get awkward. We exchanged a smile and a hug, "hey Jay, long time no see," I said, poking his chest. He laughed slightly, "that's why I'm here, I don't have anything to do for the rest of the night, figured I'd hang with you guys," he said with a shrug.

"Well, Nattie and I have to go find Carmi and then head to hair and make up, and I'm booked for the night. But hey, you're coming to the party Saturday, right?" I asked. He smirked, "how could I miss it?" he said and I smiled. "Great, I'll see you later," I said before Nattie linked her arm with mine and we left the room.

//

"So, do you have everything ready for Saturday?" Nattie asked as the hair and make up girls set to work on us, curling our hair, Carmi was getting her hair teased. I nodded, "I'm 99% sure I've taken care of everything. I ordered the cake for Adam, got all the decorations at my house, catering is taken care of," I began to tick off the things on the list.

"Music?" Carmi asked, "Jeff's got that under control," I replied. "Entertainment?" Nattie asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, "yep, I've got a list of drinking games, beer pong keeps the guys satisfied as well," I said, the girls nodded. "Outfit?" Carmi asked, looking at me. I grinned, "I got an idea for my costume earlier," I said with a sly grin.

Nattie raised an eyebrow, "what about Adam's birthday present?" she inquired and I chewed on my bottom lip as I tapped my fingers against the arm of the make up chair. "I was wondering if you guys would go shopping with me tomorrow morning before my flight out to NC," I said, looking from Nattie to Carmi. "I can't, John has something planned for us, sorry Mamma," Car said with a frown. I grinned, "don't worry," I looked to Nattie, "that's what I have Nat for, right hun?" I asked and the Canadian laughed as she nodded.

"Of course, girl day," she said, patting my hand as we got the okay from the stylists that our appearances were ready. We then walked next door to wardrobe to pick up our costumes, which we had brainstormed on during a Divas meeting with Steph and wardrobe for the Divas Halloween costume contest. I grinned at my outfit before we each slipped into one of the makeshift dressing rooms.

We all came out of the dressing rooms at practically the same time and laughed. Nattie stepped in front of the full-length mirror, admiring her matador costume. "I like it," I said, draping my arm across her shoulders and leaning on her as I took my top hat from Carmi, who had been looking at it. I placed it atop my head with a smirk. "Now you match your entrance theme Vio," Nattie pointed out and I laughed.

"Let's go, show started a while ago," I said as the three of us walked to the gorilla.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

"Give it up for the Smackdown Divas!" JTG and Shad yelled as they motioned to the stage. "First, here comes the Devil's Advocate, Michelle McCool," JTG announced as the blond came down the ramp. Nattie entered next in her matador outfit, followed by Layla dressed up as Michael Jackson and Mickie James dressed as Electra.

"The final two lovely ladies are," Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days started up as Carmichael Helms strutted out onto the stage. Her hair was teased up into a high ponytail, the ends spilling over the top of her head, she had on a tight leather skirt that went to a little below mid-thigh with a baby blue tank top that matched her eye shadow. She strutted down the ramp in her fishnet stockings and black hooker heels, as she and Violet liked to call them.

"Damn Baby Hurricane," JTG said as she slid between the bottom and second ropes into the ring. She grinned at him before turning to the crowd and striking a pose. "We got a rock star right here," Shad said, motioning to Carmichael who shot him a smirk.

Circus blasted throughout the arena and seconds later Violet walked out with a wide smirk on her face as she cracked her whip against the stage. She lifted her top hat with the red band around it off her head and did an exaggerated bow as the crowd cheered loudly. She straightened back up and showed off her outfit at the top of the stage. She was wearing a black corset with red lace ribbons with a red ring master jacket with a black collar. She had on short black shorts with fishnet stockings underneath and her black knee-high high-heeled boots. Black lace fingerless gloves and red nails completed the outfit along with her top hat and whip.

She strutted down the ramp, playing with her whip as she walked. Carmichael was trying not to giggle as she watched her friend get into the ring, posing on the ring apron as the guys in the crowd wolf whistled. She winked at the camera before climbing a turnbuckle. She finally walked over to Cryme Tyme, "hot damn Violet!" JTG said, shocked. She had never looked this..sexy on screen, not since she first started in the WWE as Rob Van Dam's valet, when she was blond.

She got into line with the other Divas as Cryme Tyme went down the row, reintroducing the Divas in their costumes to the WWE Universe, listening for the winning cheers. They came to Carmi and the crowd lashed out with screams and cheers, giving her the loudest feedback, even louder than Mickie James's.

"Oh, they like you Baby Hurricane," Shad said and Carmi blew a kiss to the crowd. "And last, but certainly not least...Violet Pierce," JTG announced and the crowd went wild, giving her a reaction that was notches close to Carmichael's. Violet cracked her whip once more with a smirk as she tossed her curled hair over her shoulder and winked a black outlined eye at the camera.

"Well Shad, who do you think wins?" JTC asked, scratching the back of his head as the crowd began to yell out names. "I dunno JTG, it sounded like a tie to me," he shrugged as they turned to the two Carolinian women in the ring. "Here are your winners, Violet Pierce and Carmichael Helms!" They announced in unison as the two women smiled, Carmi stepping forward and holding up the rock sign as Violet climbed a turnbuckle as her music began.

She was yanked off the turnbuckle and turned roughly around by Michelle, who slapped her. Violet's green eyes widened and she smirked as she weighted the whip in her hand before lashing it out at Michelle. She smirked as the blond scurried away while Carmi kicked Layla out of the ring and Mickie fended off Nattie.

The three Divas exchanged glances and smirks before they continued their celebrating.

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

Carmi and I came backstage laughing as she tried to snatch my whip from me. "No!" I shrieked and ran away from her as she chased me. I grinned upon seeing Jay and I quickly stepped behind him, "hide me," I whispered in his ear and he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. "I know she's behind you Jay," Carmi said, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently. I giggled before darting off down the hall, Carmi hot on my heels.

I was looking behind me, watching Carmi and laughing so I didn't know I was about to run into someone until I already had. I stumbled backward and was about to fall when two familiar hands gripped my wrists and steadied me.

I looked up and met the brown eyes that belonged to Shane. I blinked, "thanks," I muttered as I tried to pull my wrists free of his grasp. He didn't let go, my whip fell from my hands as I heard Carmi's footsteps slow to a stop. She stayed silent just staring as Shane's eyes bored into mine. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him to let the fuck go, but no words came out.

Shane was a constant in my life, I couldn't tell him to just 'fuck off' and vanish. He was my protector when things go tough, my safe haven to hide in when I was stressed or scared, my rock when I cried and lost myself in depression. I couldn't just tell him to wipe all of those memories from his mind, to start us over. That wasn't going to happen, no matter how much easier it would make things, no matter how badly I wanted him too.

He was going to love me, and I couldn't tell him to stop, or make him. He was just going to. My damn heart just couldn't agree with my head though as it sped up and reminded me of the feelings I hav— once had for the dark-haired man. But those days were over, I wasn't his Violet anymore.

I loved Adam, there was no doubt in my mind —or heart— that I loved Adam. "Shane, let her go," My back tensed as Shane's body did. I knew that voice and it wasn't Adam's, as I had expected. I glanced over my shoulder as Jay walked past the frozen Carmi, stopping beside me and giving Shane a pointed look. Shane scoffed, "you think that just because you slept with her that you have some kind of hold on her, well you're wrong. She's more mine then she'll ever be yours," Shane said before letting my wrists go and turning on his heel. He walked away without a second glance.

I stared after him, wondering what the hell he had just meant by all of that. I finally stopped my whirring brain as I looked up at Jay, who had a comforting hand on my shoulder. I raked my fingers through my hair. "Uh," I was still dumbfounded as I shook the fog from my head, "thanks Jay, a lot," I murmured. Jay smiled, "what are friends for?" he said and I smiled up at him softly before turning to find Carmi gone.

My eyebrows furrowed worriedly, wondering what had happened to my childhood friend now. "How long was I standing here?" I asked, looking back at Jay. "2...3 minutes tops," he answered and I nodded, thanking him again before we headed off in different directions.

I was so confused.

//

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "Dammit, shut up, god—!" I stopped my string of curses as I picked up my phone and answered with a sickly sweet, "good morning!" I heard a chuckle, "Hey Violet," I rolled my eyes at the formality. "Remember, you can call me Mama or Vio, or whatever you want John, it's not like I'm Carmi's mom or something," I said as I plopped back down in bed, noticing the note on Adam's empty side.

I reached over and picked up the folded piece of paper as I listened to John talk. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to pop the question this weekend," he said and I blinked. "This weekend, you mean?" I trailed off and could imagine the brunette man nodding. I pursed my lips, "good choice. Halloween is her favorite holiday," I said. "Exactly, so, I'll see you at the airport," he said and then we said our goodbyes, hanging up.

Unfolding Adam's note I read over the words. He had left for the gym, I knew he was trying to get back into top condition for his return, but that morning I couldn't join him. I flipped open a text message on my phone and sent it to Adam, telling him I was spending the day with Nattie before we had to catch our flight to NC with Carmi, John and the rest of the gang.

I enjoyed the alone time as I prepared myself for the day ahead, packing up my belongings except for the outfit I was going to change into after my shower. I chose a pair of pale blue jean shorts and a blue tank top that had 'break the rules' written in white lettering. Grabbing the rest of my needed items I headed into the bathroom and started the shower and moments later I stepped inside.

After stepping out of the shower, drying off my body and hair I set to work on my make up. Then I combed through my hair, leaving it with it's natural light waves but mostly straight. I fingered one of the green streaks in my hair. I felt like I needed a change, maybe at the mall today I'd find a beauty salon and change the streaks.

I checked the time on my phone as I packed away my toiletries and made sure everything else I needed, boarding pass, cell phone, wallet, etc were in my purse. I then sent a text to Nattie, telling her I was ready. Barely a minute later I received a reply from her signaling to me that she was also ready and I left the hotel room, meeting her down the hall.

//

"So, any ideas as to what you're going to get Adam for his birthday?" Nattie asked as we walked together through the mall. I nodded with a slight smirk as I stopped in front of the mall's map, "actually yes, but I knew I'd need someone else's opinion. This way," I said, ushering her in the direction of the particular store I wanted to visit.

"Victoria's Secret..." Nattie paused before a wide grin broke out on her face, "oh, I gotcha," she said, waggling her eyebrows at me. I rolled my green eyes at her before we walked inside the store.

We took our time, strolling around the store and finding different pieces of lingerie. "I dunno, I just feel like Adam would be more of a leather type, you know? You could use your whip from the tapings," Nat joked as I punched her in the arm. "Shut up," I said as I put the lacy garment back on the rack as I turned to look at her. "Okay, we're down to three. Pick one," I said and now she rolled her eyes. "Just get all three and wear which one you're in the mood for on _the night_."

While we were browsing I had told Nattie my plan and she wasn't going to let me go the day after until I spilled everything to her. She practically told me to write it all down and then give it to her to read. My friends are crazy, what can I say?

Afterward we went to lunch and then I found a beauty salon and I got my streaks changed to purple and blue. "I like it," Nattie commented as we walked through the parking lot to my rental. I twirled a strand of blue hair around my finger, "me too," I said with a slight smile as I unlocked the car.

I handed the keys to the valet as we got back to the hotel. As we got out of the elevator on our floor I hugged her with my free arm, since the other was being used to carry my bags. "I'll see you Friday then," I said and she nodded. "Can't wait to see the party," she said with a smile before she disappeared into her hotel room and I walked into mine.

I smiled, noticing Adam wasn't back yet, but his things were packed, telling me that he had been back but went out again. I quickly hid the Victoria's Secret bag in my suitcase, zipping it back up just as the hotel room door opened and Adam walked in. "Hey babe, you just get back?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing the back of my neck which was exposed.

I smiled, turning in his arms as I nodded, "yep, Nattie and I just got back a few minutes ago. Where were you?" I asked as I draped my arms over his shoulders, locking my hands together behind his head. "Lunch with the boys," he answered. "The boys?" I asked with a grin as his hands rested on my hips. "Jay, Chris, Phil, even Matt was there," he said and I nodded. "Sounds like fun," I pecked his lips and moved away to flop down on the bed, untying my black converse and kicking them off.

I noticed Adam watching me as I laid back on the bed, running a hand through my hair. "Did you and Nattie have your shopping fill?" he questioned as he slipped off his shoes and joined me on the bed, curling an arm around my waist. "Somewhat," I answered with a grin, "but you know us girls, our thirst for shopping is never quenched," I joked and he laughed, running his fingers through my hair as he kissed my nose cutely. I scrunched my eyes shut and he laughed softly.

"So," he trailed off and I knew immediately something was on his mind. "Hmm?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach and propping myself up on my elbows, resting my chin in my hands, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. We had to leave for the airport in about a half hour.

"Jay told me about Shane," he said, glancing over at me, our eyes meeting before he looked back at the ceiling. I tilted my head, "and?" I asked, wondering what there was to tell. Nothing happened with Shane he just...said I would always be his in a way. Adam was quiet, digesting the feelings and thoughts in his head, deciding against voicing them ultimately.

I rubbed my hand across his chest, "what's wrong? I can tell something's eating at you. Nothing happened, he didn't cross any lines, I'm fine--" I began rambling but his voice cut me off. "I'm jealous." he stated and my eyebrows furrowed as I moved over, sitting up slightly to look down at him. His eyes were closed, as if he hated admitting his jealousy.

"About what?" I asked, baffled, why would Adam be jealous of anything? "Adam, I said Shane and I never--" he cut me off again. "Not Shane," he said and drew in a long breath as I raised my eyebrows at him. "Then who?" I asked, confused. "Jay," he confessed and my head jerked back slightly in surprise. "What are you...? Jay and I..." My voice dropped off and I winced as Adam made a sound in his throat.

"Yeah," he draped an arm over his eyes, hiding his expression from me. I sat cross-legged next to him, mulling over all the things I could say to him in my head. Finally I opened my mouth, "I don't remember anything from that night. I remember sitting down with Jay at the karaoke bar, and waking up in bed with him. Everything in between those two points is blurry," I assured him, reaching a hand out and deciding against it. I drew my hand back into my lap.

"I know, you were drunk and it--" I stepped in, "it meant nothing," I said and he nodded. "But it's just that..." he trailed off with a sigh. "I feel so stupid," he muttered sitting up and going to stand. I rolled my eyes mentally but put on a worried expression as I reached out and caught his wrist, spinning him back around to face me.

"Hey," I said softly, rising up onto my knees, bringing me close to his height. I cupped his face between my hands. He tried to smile at me. "Every time I look at Jay, my best friend, I just think of him...holding you and-touching you," I knew he was having a hard time. "And I get so angry for letting you leave with him, I was too fucking busy beating the shit out of Shane to notice you getting-" my eyes widened as I cut him off.

"Beating the shit out of Shane?" I asked and he swallowed before nodding slowly. "You...the black eye?" I asked and he nodded again. I pressed my lips together as I looked away. "That morning, when I came back to the room, it was an act, you really weren't enjoying making fun of the fact that I slept with Jay?" I said and he nodded.

"It was killing me inside thinking of what you two did," he admitted, looking down and away from me. My hand gently moved his head, forcing him to look back at me as I pressed my lips to his. "I don't love Jay, I love you. So you don't need to be worried or feel jealous," I whispered in his ear. He nodded, "I know it's just...he's...had sex with you, and I haven't-" I interrupted, "yet." I raised my eyebrows at him, "don't think I'm going celibate on you. Cause I sure as hell couldn't handle that," I said with a smirk and he mirrored my expression.

"Of course you couldn't, my little sexy minx," he said, kissing me again as I laughed and smiled.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Fell In Love Without You~ Motion City Soundtrack _**


	51. Wishful and Hopeful Thinking

_**Sorry that this is so late, i was slow on starting the chappy and once i did i wrote it in sections a little bit everyday...i like how it turned out...i think, you guys let me know, a'ight?**_

**_also, just to let you know, from this point on in the fic, the only point of views it will be written in are Violet's, Adam's, Shane's or the rare 3rd Person POV. So..just a heads up on that._**

**_Three lyrics that i think fit this chappy pretty well...um...i only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. Just in case no one catches it in the chapter, since i don't mention costumes much. John & Carmi are Romeo & Juliet respectively. Nattie is a pixie/fairy (whatever floats your boat), Jay is a pirate, Adam & Violet are Tarzan and Jane respectively. _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, alerted, you guys are just fabulous! just fair warning, this chappy has not been beta-read so i apologize for any grammatical errors, i just wanted to get it posted ASAP...so..yep._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 51- Wishful and Hopeful Thinking_**

* * *

"_**I can see it in your eyes//I can see it in your smile//you're all I've ever wanted//(and) my arms are open wide//'cause you know just what to say//and you know just what to do//and I want to tell you so much, I love you..."**_

* * *

"_**How do I say goodbye to what we had?"**_

* * *

"_**Where did I go wrong//I lost a friend//some where along in the bitterness."**_

* * *

_Adam's POV_

"Morning Addy," Violet said with a smile as she took my face in her hands, rising up onto her toes, and kissed me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. That's when I felt the roundness of her stomach press against me and I pulled away to look down at her. I felt a small prick of shock when I saw her obviously swollen and pregnant belly.

"She's getting big, huh?" Violet asked, breaking into my thoughts as she placed a hand lovingly on her stomach. I grinned, immediately feeling happy at the fact that she was pregnant with my baby. "She's gonna be big and strong like her daddy," I said, placing my hand atop hers. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think I want her to be big and hairy like you," she said, poking my chest. I rolled my eyes at her. "Now, you know that's not what I meant," I said and she just giggled softly before her eye's widened when the microwave sounded.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked curiously and she grinned. "Mac and cheese," she answered as she turned and walked into the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed as I shook my head, "you and your weird cravings," I muttered as I followed her into the kitchen.

It was from the angle I was standing that I caught sight of the glittering gold ring on her finger. Hesitantly, I glanced down at my left hand. A ring, we were married. I looked up, letting a soft sigh pass my lips as I watched her bite down on her lip as she poured the cheese powder into the mac and cheese before stirring it in it's bowl.

She looked so beautiful, with her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun, her stomach rounded and covered by one of my older Edge shirts. The sun reflected off her tan skin, illuminating her brown hair which only had natural looking light brown streaks in them. Her green eyes moved over to look at him, "see something you like?" she asked.

I licked my lips, approaching her as she turned around, pressing her back into the counter as she bit her lip. "As a matter of fact, I do," I said, closing the gap between us and placing a hand on either side of her. I kissed her hungrily and felt her respond instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away, pressing my forehead against hers. "I love you." She opened her mouth, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"

//

I blinked my eyes open at the sudden impact to my chest and loud laugh close by my ear. I grinned upon seeing that it was only Violet. "Are you awake now?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, "nope, I'm still asleep," I replied sarcastically. She smirked, "guess I'll have to find another way to wake you up," she said, leaning down, pressing her lips to mine. Her fingers curled into my hair as her lips slanted against mine.

"Awake?" she asked, pulling away just slightly. "Mmm, nope," I answered and I heard her giggle as she leaned her face closer, kissing my neck and whispering in my ear, "get up, I made breakfast for you and the family is coming over for a late lunch," she said before pulling back and rolling off of me. I sent her a small pout to which she just shook her head and grabbed my hand, tugging me into a sitting position and to my feet.

I smiled as she told me to shower and get dressed before she disappeared downstairs. I could hear her using her baby voice with Bella. I stood up and grabbed a change of clothes for the day and then headed into the master bath; the room where Violet and I shared our first kiss.

I placed my palms down on the tile of the counter and stared at my reflection in the mirror, replaying my dream in my head. Violet and I had been married and she had been pregnant. The thought of both of those milestones in our lives alone made me smile widely and wish it were real. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"I don't hear the shower running!" Violet's voice came through the door in a sing-song way. I rolled my eyes, "got it, I know. Turning on the shower now," I said as I turned on the water. I heard her laugh loudly before leaving the room again.

I knew she must have something up her sleeve. I was guessing it was probably my birthday present. I sighed to myself as I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

//

_Violet's POV_

I chewed my lip as I stood in the bathroom, staring at my reflection. The day had gone great so far. Dinner with Adam had been so relaxing and filled with random chit chat and jokes. Lunch with Matt, Jeff, John, Carmi, Nattie, TJ, and Harry had been enjoyable and without drama.

But now, later that night, I felt nervous as I contemplated whether or not I should leave the bathroom. Adam, as far as I knew, had no idea what I was planning. I wasn't so sure if I could go out there. The other day, when Nattie and I had gone shopping, I was so certain that I wanted this. Now, insecurity was wrecking havoc on my nerves.

I hadn't had sex with anyone since I dated John Cena. Well, no, that's not true. I had sex with Jay, but I don't remember any of it, so I didn't count it. So, to put it in perspective, I hadn't had meaningful sex in about six months.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked up when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Babe, you okay?" Adam asked. "Yeah," I replied, trying to smile at myself in the mirror. "You sure?" the door moved and I could imagine Adam leaning against it heavily, worrying about me. I glanced at myself again.

The whole day Adam had been admirably loving. I would catch him staring at me with this expression of..I couldn't explain it. But it was just a look of certainty, a certainty that he felt. I felt that if I stared into his eyes long enough, I could see our whole future play out in the jade depths. After seeing him today, I knew he had dreams of our future together. What they were, I had no idea.

But all of those dreams coming true could start tonight. So, with a deep breath I turned and placed my hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees, head in hands. When he heard the door open, he looked up, his fingers sliding through his blond hair. I found his hair and his eyes the most attractive things about him, besides his facial expressions.

His jaw dropped as he took in my appearance. I had curled my hair into loose, long ringlets. I only had my 'v' necklace on for jewelry. A black lace bra with a light green lace up bodice along with matching boy shorts adorned my curves as I leaned against the door frame, smiling nervously.

"Do you like it?" I asked, dropping my eyes. I heard Adam stand up and then he was in front of me, his hands reaching out and taking hold of my waist, pulling me to him. He looked down at me as I looked up, our lips barely inches apart. His eyes closed slowly as he leaned closer kissing my hair, ear, down my neck and over to my lips. My hands slid up his chest, pulling his shirt up on over his head, exposing his muscular upper half.

He was so beautiful, every time I looked at him, he took my breath away. Ever time I saw him, it was like the first time. And every time we kissed, there was and underlying love and passion that ensured me that he would take care of me and be there for me no matter what happened in our lives. The way his hands traced down my body so gently drove me insane, but it made me want him to touch me all the more.

He grinned as I pulled back and met his eyes. "Happy birthday," I said softly and his smile practically lit up the dim room. Our hands touched first in the faint light of the setting sun, fingers intertwining as tiny sparks ran up my arm and my eyes closed at the sensation. His other arm curled around my waist, bringing me closer to him as he kissed me softly, his fingers splaying across the small of my back, emphasizing how small I was compared to him.

I was surprised by Adam's gentleness as he lifted me up, helping me wrap my legs around his waist before he carried me to the bed, never once breaking out kiss. He set me down on the bed, crawling up my body and hovering over me. "You're sure?" he asked tentatively. I raised my eyebrows, "I wouldn't have dressed up in all this lace if I wasn't sure," I replied and he grinned before kissing me passionately with a sexy roughness. I knew for sure my lips would be swollen afterward.

All hesitance, tentativeness and uncertainty were gone as his fingers trailed a white hot path down my body, leaving a tingly feeling along my skin before his lips followed his fingers trail. Twining my fingers through his hair I pulled his lips back to mine. My breathing quickened and my heart felt like it would burst from my chest.

"I love you," I breathed against his lips as I felt him smile. "You have no idea how much I love you Violet." I shut my eyes in a blissful wave of pleasure. I loved this man for so many reasons that I couldn't even count them all.

Soon, all coherent thoughts left my mind.

//

I laid on my stomach, with Adam drawing patterns across my bare back as we stared at each other, both enjoying the serene silence surrounding us. That's when he blurted it out.

"I want to marry you."

I blinked once, twice, three times before I actually looked at him. "Right now?" I asked, not believing that I was so at ease with the idea of the two of us hopping out of bed in the middle of the night and finding a wedding chapel.

"Not now, not right this instant," he said, smiling, "though, if you want to..." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes, propping myself up on my elbows. "Then...when?" I asked, looking away, down at my left hand, trying to imagine a wedding band on my finger. I'd never been engaged before, it'd be a totally new experience for me. But it was Adam that I was considering it with, so the idea didn't scare me at all. I could trust Adam with my life, my heart, and everything else. I loved him.

"Whenever you're ready," he murmured. "What if I told you I'm ready right now?" I asked him and he smiled. "If it'd make you happy, I wouldn't object," he said as he leaned closer, kissing me softly. I smiled as I tilted my head, my hair spilling over to one side, the tips brushing my pillow. He studied me for a moment before speaking again, "you make me happy." he stated it so simply and out of the blue that my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he chuckled at my expression.

"I-I don't know how to tell you or show you how happy I am to be with you. Sometimes, on days where I feel like it just isn't worth it, you're the reason I get up and keep trudging on. You're that girl that every guy thinks they're never good enough for. And yet, I have you, and I'm so damn lucky. You're all I've ever wanted. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Violet, I honestly don't," he whispered, rising up onto one elbow and running a hand through his hair.

I blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. His words were so sweet, and heartfelt, that I just wanted to cry tears of joy. "Hey, no tears," he reached out and brushed the few that had fallen away. I shook my head, "Adam, I— no one's ever said anything like that to me before and really meant it," I whispered. I'd never consider Shane's words as truth anymore, because the second I was out of the picture, he pulled Jamie in to replace me. Showing how expendable I truly was to him.

He pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that I had this dream..and you were pregnant with my daughter?"

We both chuckled softly in the dark.

//

_[The Next Day— Halloween]_

"Babe, please stop pacing around the house. Everything looks fine," Adam said as he spun me around to face him. I frowned at him as I glanced around, "you think this looks fine? Are you delusional?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me, letting go of my arms and shrugging in surrender, giving up on trying to get me to stop.

I turned around as I heard the front door open and I went back to distributing candy into various Halloween-themed bowls. "MAMMA VIO! GIRL TALK!" I turned to see Carmi, beaming and practically jumping up and down. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sent me a small glare. "NOW!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes before following her toward the back door. As I passed John I gave him a quick hug before disappearing out onto the back patio.

We sat down on the wooden steps together and I watched silently as she chewed on her lip. I couldn't tell if it was out of nervousness or excitement. Finally I rolled my eyes, "what?" I asked. I already knew why she was acting like that, plus I had gotten a good view of her left hand, including her brand spanking new engagement ring.

That's when her left hand shot out in front of me, she wiggled her fingers as the sun sparkled off the rock on her finger. I smirked, "Car, I already knew." I said and her jaw dropped as she glared at me. I laughed at her expression. "How did you know?" she asked, baffled. "John asked for my permission and then he told me when he was gonna propose. I don't know how, so, that's where you fill me in and act all squeal-ish," I said with a wide smirk as she rolled her eyes at me, drawing her hand back.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed her hand and tugged it back, admiring the ring longingly before letting out a sigh. I looked up and met Carmi's eyes, noticing how she had been watching me. "So, how did he do it?" I asked, cutting her off and distracting her before she asked anything I didn't want to answer. "Well, he woke me up and we went to the beach..."

//

Carmi slid to a stop beside me in my kitchen as I refilled the punchbowl. "How's it going out there?" I asked, jerking my chin toward the back door. "Good, nothing major happening. Everyone is halfway to drunk right about now," she said and I laughed at how sober I was compared to everyone else. "Hey ladies," I looked up and smiled at Jay, who was holding an empty plastic cup.

"Refill?" he asked and I smiled as I poured some more punch into his cup. "Gracias," he grinned, "by the way, love the costume," he said as Adam walked toward us. I laughed as Adam rolled his eyes. "I feel so exposed," he muttered as I pecked his lips. "I think you look sexy," I whispered in his ear and pulled back to see him grinning widely.

"I don't even wanna know what you said to him," Carmi muttered, holding up her hands before slipping out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I leaned my arms on the counter. "I'm gonna go find Chris," Adam said as he walked away. I grinned as I watched him.

"Who's idea was it to be Tarzan and Jane?" Jay asked with a smirk as I looked back at him. "Mine, I am probably the only person who can talk Adam into wearing a loincloth," I said, laughing softly as Jay did. "He'd do anything you told him to," Jay murmured, leaning on the opposite side of the counter. "So, love the pirate look," I said, nodding to his costume. He laughed, "thanks."

"So, I heard about your push as face of the Divas division, congrats," he said and I nodded. "Yeah, I had my meeting with Vince and Steph," at that very moment my lovely co-boss walked into the room. "I thought my ears were ringing," Steph said with a joke as she walked over to us. "Hey Steph," I said as she smiled at me. She was followed moments later by Nattie, who instantly hugged me and then dragged me away, spewing a fib that I had a new design idea for her ring gear. I rolled my eyes at her horrible lie, but followed her anyway.

She closed the guest bedroom door behind her. "So, did you and Adam do it?" she asked and I rolled my eyes at the unceremonious way she asked. But I soon broke out into a grin, "yeah...we did," I said, waggling my eyebrows as she giggled and pulled me down so we were both sitting on the edge of the bed. "Tell me everything," she said and I laughed before going into the story.

After telling Nattie everything I was willing to tell she told me she needed a drink and then to go find Adam. I rolled my eyes as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat there alone for a moment, running a hand through my hair, staring out the window at the people in the backyard.

A blond and brunette streaked head caught my eye and I knew immediately that both Shane and Jamie were present at the party. I hadn't invited her, but Shane was part of the family, whether I liked it or not. So I'd have to deal with them for just a few more hours. I stood up and walked over to the window, crossing my arms over my chest as I peered out the window, lost in thought.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bedroom door open behind me. "Hey Vio," a voice said behind me and I spun around, my hand flying up to my stuttering heart. My breath escaped me as I saw Shane standing there, leaning up against the oak dresser and fidgeting with his fingers, not looking up at me. My eyes narrowed slightly, "Shane." I said in a strained tone.

He finally looked up at me, our eyes meeting. "I-I need to get back to the party," I said, going to step around him and open the door but he reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

That's when I smelled the alcohol and knew he sure as hell wasn't sober. "Talk to me, please," he begged as I just stared at him wide-eyed. His grip on my wrist tightened, "I love you, I still do. I want to tell you every time I see you. But, Adam is always there. Just stop fooling around with him, you know you still want me," he slurred his words as I tried to tug my arm free.

"How can I prove to you that I do love you?" He asked, looking vulnerable and desperate. Suddenly, he pulled me in, pressing his lips to mine roughly. I didn't move, didn't respond, just stared straight ahead of me, not seeing anything.

Shane's slid along my body, in ways Adam had just hours before. But it felt so completely different, I didn't _want _Shane touching me like that. Especially not after I experienced what it was like to be with Adam.

Finally I reacted. My fist slammed against his chest, and I tried futilely to pull away from his strong arms. I tried to reach around for the door but he spun me away, pressing my back into the wall beside the door, with a loud thud. My head banged against the wall and I gasped in pain. He took that as a sign that I was finally allowing him to taste me.

He was so drunk, he tasted like whiskey, sour and stinging. My palms pressed against his chest, desperately trying to create some kind of space between us.

My mouth gaped as Shane was pulled away and I could breathe again. My right hand was pressed to my chest as it heaved. I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently and I looked up, meeting Jay's eyes. I had never been so happy to see the man. I tried to open my mouth and say 'thank you' but nothing came out, just heavy breaths. Jay gave me a soft, worried smile before turning around when he heard movement.

He had pushed Shane away and the man had fallen onto the guest bed in his drunken stumbling state. "Stay away from her Jay, if you know what's good for you," Shane said bitterly. I saw Jay's body stiffen, "I think you need to stay away from Violet instead of forcing yourself on her. Leave her be and if _you _know what's good for _you_, you'd leave now. Get Jamie, and go," Jay pointed toward the door and sluggishly, Shane complied, cursing under his breath and muttering about something incoherently.

I slid down the wall, pressing my back against it, one hand going to my sore skull. Jay crouched down in front of me, tugging my hand from my hair and examining it as I leaned forward. "No blood, you'll be fine," he said with a slight smile. I tried to return the expression but I knew I failed miserably so instead I did the next best thing— I broke down into tears.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Jay whispered as he sat down beside me, pulling me close to him, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rested his cheek on my head as we sat there. "Why does he have to be like that?" I asked, not expecting an answer. "Why, when things are starting to go back to normal again, does he have to go and ruin everything by doing a few stupid things like that?" I asked, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I—I want to stay friends with him, but, every time I see him I'm reminded of the fact that at one point he was my future, in my mind he was the man I was going to marry and have kids with. And then I leave for three fucking months and suddenly he's moved on to Jamie. But he can only move on when I'm not around. Maybe I should just leave," I threw my hands up in the air and moving back to look at Jay.

"You know what's worse. I think I've moved on, I feel I have, but I held onto Shane for so long that I don't know if I can ever let everything go. I want to marry Adam and share my future with him, but Shane's always going to be there, he's always going to be in my life. And I want him to be a good presence in my life and he's making it so hard for me to deal with him and I just wish I never met him." I finished, finally coming to my realization.

I wished I had never met Shane, never knew him, even if that meant I'd never meet Carmi or Adam or Matt or Shannon or Jeff. I didn't care, I just wanted Shane gone. I wanted to erase him from every milestone in my life, I wanted his essence to vanish from my mind until he was nothing but a stranger when I looked at him.

Jay stared at me and I looked down at my knees, feeling like a terrible but totally honest person. Jay rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, turning my chin so I looked up at him. "I know for a fact that you love Adam with all your heart and I know he feels exactly the same way. It's hard for him, but I know he understands how you feel about Shane, he knows he's going to have to deal with it, Shane's as big a part of your life as he is." Jay paused.

"Adam just wants you to be happy." I nodded. "Don't think you're a bad person for wishing you'd never met Shane. It's understandable after...everything he's put you through. But I don't think Shane even knows what he wants for himself. From the sound of it though, you know exactly what you want. Don't let Shane, or anyone else, stop you from achieving that," Jay said, squeezing my shoulder.

I pressed my lips together and thought over his words. I looked up at him, "thanks Jay," I whispered and he smiled. "Any time Vio," he said and we were silent for a moment. "How did you find me?" I asked. He shrugged, "You didn't come back so I asked Nattie where you were and she said the last place she saw you was the guest bedroom. I was vaguely aware that Shane was missing form the party scene so I went looking," he said, eyes roving around the room. "Then I opened the door and found you," he concluded and I nodded.

"Well, thanks," I said, trying to smile. "Don't mention it," he said before standing and offering his hand to help me to my feet.

What would I have done without him?

//

_Adam's POV_

I looked up when I heard the sliding glass door open and Violet walked out into the backyard, holding a plastic cup. Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she caught me looking. I motioned for her to come over and she sat down on my lap in the lawn chair.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear and she turned her head to look at me, setting her cup down on the grass. "Sort of," she muttered but before she could go into detail a clinking a silverware on glass stole our attentions.

Carmi and John stood up on the deck, while everyone else was sitting in lawn chairs or standing, mingling. The couple were beaming smiles at everyone as Carmi cleared her throat. I heard Violet laugh softly as she sent Carmi a thumbs up and I nodded, raising my eyebrows at the youngest Helms sibling. I vaguely wondered where her brother was, he'd been missing for about twenty minutes now, maybe more. I disregarded the thought and focused back on Carmichael as she spoke.

"If some of you haven't noticed yet, I have an engagement ring on my finger," she held up her hand, flashing the ring at the crowd of friends, family and co-workers. Everyone cheered happily as Violet clapped loudly as did Nattie.

"John proposed this morning and...I just thought we'd let y'all know," she said and I smiled at her as John pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her. The party-goers broke out into whistles and cheers for the couple before the two were passed around for congratulatory hugs.

"So," Nattie sat down in the lawn chair beside the one Violet and I were seated in. I raised an eyebrow at her, catching the look Violet sent the blond. Nattie just grinned slyly. "I'm guessing you two will be next?" she asked, pointing at Violet and I. My jaw dropped, as Violet looked flustered, "Nattie, seriously? Here? Now?" she asked and I glanced at my girlfriend, trying not to laugh at her beet red face. "Don't look at me like that Adam," she said, her eyes glancing at me for a fraction of a second, catching me as I was about to laugh.

I choked it down as she glared at Nattie, who shrugged innocently, "just an idea," she said, standing and holding her hands up defensively. "We'll keep you posted on that matter," I said as I rubbed Violet's back.

Nattie scampered off to talk animatedly with Carmi about the ring and proposal. Violet looked down at me, chewing her lip. I knew something was up and in the moments that both she and Shane had been, what I thought was coincidentally, missing Shane had no doubt done something to upset her.

I hoped it was nothing that changed her mind.

* * *

**_Lyrics from the last chapter: _**

**_XO ~ Fall Out Boy_**

**_Tattoo ~ Jordin Sparks_**


	52. Sleepless Nights

_**Alright, sorry this chapter took soooo long to be posted. Last week i was focusing more on finishing up It Had To Be You. Then school got crazy, and this weekend i got virtually nothing done due to the holiday and other erands and projects i had to accomplish. So...i hope this chappy makes up, even though i am quite aware this isn't my best chapter ever...**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy, you guys are A-MAZING! Keep in mind this chappy has not been beta read, i hope there aren't too many mistakes. I'm sorry if there are several.**_

_**I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. Ummm...this is a big thinking chappy, not much action or drama going on...umm...yeah...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

**_Chapter 52- Sleepless Nights_**

"_**Then all at once you have to say goodbye// Wondering could you stay my love?"**_

* * *

"_**You keep coming back to tell me//you're the one who could have been//and my eyes see it all so clear//it was long ago and far away but it never disappears//I try to put it in the past//hold on to myself and don't look back//i don't wanna dream about//all the things that never were//maybe I can live without//when I'm out from under."**_

* * *

_**"I wanna start this over again//So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered and I can't explain what happened// And I can't erase the things that I've done//No I can't."**_

_**"And when you're home alone at night, you still wonder why// You took everything I had, oh baby// I hadn't thought about you and I// There's no you and I// And I know, someday you will wake up and smell the break-up// Realize that we won't make up// It didn't go the way you planned."**_

* * *

_Shane's POV_

I had blown it, messed it all up. _Again_. It was all ruined and torn to pieces because I wasn't smart enough to follow my own plan to get her back.

But I knew, I _knew_ she still had feelings for me, there was no way she could get over what we had so fast. There was no way two and a half months had changed everything she felt. It just wasn't possible. Especially for Violet, one of the most emotional and passionate people I know.

She was amazing.

Off topic.

But who was I kidding, to her, it looked as if I had moved on faster than she claimed she had. I had proposed to another woman a month after she left, not even giving her a chance to come back. When she did return, I wasn't even there to congratulate her on making it back.

I was an asshole.

At least I could admit that.

Thinking back to the day she left always killed me, so I rarely relived those moments. But now, as I lay on my back beside my sleeping fiancee, the images flooded my mind. Her words, branded into my psyche. I closed my eyes as the emotions came back, the desperation, total hopelessness and slight understanding I had felt as I watched her leave the house after Shannon said goodbye to her.

_"Violet!" I yelled, her back stiffened, knowing it was me. "Where's Jamie?" she asked coldly as I caught up to her. She had stopped walking in the middle of her driveway. _

_"Jamie is nothing. You should know that." I told her certainly. Violet shrugged, "that's why you got back with her," she mumbled. "When you were with John," I said defensively. "And I told you why I was with John. I was trying to get my mind off you by using him!" she yelled, turning to face me. _

Jamie always seemed to be that border between us, the one subject we could not broach, the one mistake that Violet could not forgive. Yes, I had once loved Jamie in an extremely deep way. But that was during a time when Violet and I were speaking, which later turned out to be the time when Violet and Matt were together. Odd how things worked that way.

Sure, I had fallen madly in love with Jamie, and she'd always hold a part of my heart in hers. But Violet was...god, she was just Violet. She was everything Jamie wasn't, I hated to compare the two, but that's all I seemed to do everything Jamie said or did something. I would place it next to an example of something Violet had said or done, and I'd see just how stupid I was for choosing Jamie over Violet when Violet wasn't even around to stop me or talk me out of it.

The day she left resurfaced in my mind, and the irony of my thoughts then nearly stole my breath away.

_I followed her around the car to the drivers side. But before she could open the door I spun her around and trapped her against the car. My hands flat on the cars window's on either side of her. My __face close to hers. She was still holding back tears. And I would do anything to make them go away, to convince her to stay here. To say yes._

_I kissed her, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other in her hair. At first she didn't respond but soon she gave in and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Don't go," I whispered between kissing. I trailed my kisses along her jaw till I was by her ear. "Don't leave," I begged. She whimpered softly, now crying. _

_She wrapped her arms around my waist, crying into my chest. "I just have to get away. I'm so confused Shane. I love you, but....so many things have happened. I just need to get away from it all. There's to much drama in my life. Maybe if I just take myself out of it and disappear for a month, it'll all go back to normal. I promise I'll come back," she sobbed._

_I rubbed her back soothingly. I thought over what this could mean for us, or the chances of us. Well, 1. I could wait for her to come back and when she did, we could actually become an item. 2. she doesn't come back and I never see her again. Or 3. she comes back and realizes she doesn't love me anymore._

Yet what happened when she returned turned out to be none of those scenarios. I never considered a fourth option; I stopped chasing after her and she returned only to move on. I screwed my eyes shut as I remembered her tears, her sobs as she tried to tell me what was going on but just couldn't.

Now I knew the reason that pushed her over the edge was Matt proposing out of the blue, in a way she had always dreamed. At one point in her life, she would have immediately said yes to Matt. But that day, she said no and then somehow came to the conclusion that she had to get away.

And later that week as I watched her car amble off down the road that led to her home, I wondered if she could just stay. That dreadful feeling pooled in the pit of my stomach and I just knew things wouldn't end well.

They hadn't.

I ran a hand over my face as I relieved every mistake I had ever made in my relationship with Violet. At that moment in time, Violet could've been the woman lying beside me. If only I hadn't proposed to Jamie and had just _waited_.

Truth was, I'm not the patient type. And I _hate _waiting. So I just couldn't sit there and wait for Violet when I had no idea when she'd come back. For a time, I thought she never would. That was the first month of her absence.

Jamie visited me frequently in that first month of Violet's absence, almost as if she knew I needed someone to lean on in my time of complete and utter loss. That's when I began to see Jamie in a new light, now I'm not so sure if I was hallucinating or really falling in love with her all over again. It was probably the former of the two, but she changed before my eyes in some way.

She didn't hate Violet for what I felt toward her, Jamie wasn't like that. She resented Violet for stealing me away from her for a time. A time that lasted for a few months, yet felt like an eternity for Jamie, from what she told me of our time apart.

And then there were the words Jamie had spoken to me the night I proposed.

_"Shane, I know you may never love me the way you...love Violet." She paused, the words felt foreign on her tongue as she admitted it to me. "But I want you to know that I will never leave you. I wouldn't abandon you and disappear into thin air. I wouldn't know what to do with myself without you around." Her eyes stared into mine as she swept a lock of her two-toned hair behind her ear. _

_"I love you Shane, and because of that, I'll respect your decision, whatever it is. And I'll never hate you for what— who--you choose. Just know, that I will never fall for another man the way I've fallen for you." Her words touched me in a way that I didn't completely understand. In the back of my head, a voice told me I wished it was Violet sitting there telling me those things. But Jamie was a woman that I knew well, trusted, and loved. _

_I slowly slid my hand in my pocket, feeling the velvety box that was originally meant for another woman._

_Another woman who wouldn't be needing it anymore. _

I winced at my callous and incorrect thoughts before I opened my eyes and glanced over at Jamie. The ring on her left hand was the engagement ring I had bought for Violet. But in the long run,Violet would probably have never gotten the ring from me anyways. Our relationship seemed doomed to fail, no matter how intense it was.

Every time I thought I was really letting her go and I could actually move on, she touches me, or talks to me. And everything comes rushing back, and I realize that nothing between us can disappear. It will always be there in the backs of our minds. I would always remember every touch, whisper, and kiss. I could try as hard as I wanted to put it all in the past, but my feeling for Violet would never completely disappeared.

I just hoped I could live and see her get married to someone else, start a family with someone else.

I wondered if I could handle that.

//

_Violet's POV_

I sighed as I sat up in bed. I couldn't sleep, just couldn't. Thoughts were racing through my head a mile a minute and I just couldn't close my eyes.

Every time I did, the scene in the guest bedroom burst into my darkened vision. I just wanted to get away from it. The memory of that day had haunted my nights for the past three nights since the party.

I had told Adam everything that happened as soon as I sat down with him in the backyard. I was extremely surprised that he didn't get pissed off and go after Shane. Instead he had let out a long breath, shook his head, and pulled me close, kissing my forehead.

That reaction showed me just what kind of a man he was. He wasn't going to blame me for something I couldn't control. All Adam asked of me was to be honest with him, and so far I had been completely honest. I didn't see that changing anytime soon. I never wanted to do anything that would drive Adam away. I loved him in such unexplainable terms that I wouldn't even try to word it.

I picked up my phone and grabbed a flashlight from under the kitchen sink after I hopped down the stairs. I grabbed Bella's leash as well before I stepped out the front door, closing it behind me. I let out a low whistle and moments later Bella came bounding up to me. I smiled as I hooked her leash on and we began heading toward the line of trees on my property.

The cool night air was refreshing as I walked along, letting my thoughts wander to the subject that was bothering me.

Shane.

When wasn't he bothering me nowadays?

I sighed in frustration as I agreed with myself that the only reason he bothered me was because I was pushing him away. But what else could he expect me to do? He had broken my heart and then tried to hide it from me. He proposed to another woman a _month_ after I left.

I ran a hand through my hair as I continued walking, Bella trotting by my side, every now and then glancing up at me, checking on me. "What am I gonna do Bella? I love Adam, but I'm never going to be able to let go of Shane. He broke my heart, but that doesn't mean I can just hate him. I sighed again, heavily this time, close to tears. I was so confused, confused and hurt and in love with two completely different men that treated me in two completely different ways.

Why did it always have to be this way for me? Why did I always have to be in love with two guys at once? Why can't I just be normal and go one at a time?

I stopped Bella with a tug on her leash and then sat down at the base of a big oak. Bella settled down beside me and I stroked her soft fur in deep thought as I stared up through the long intertwining branches to the twinkling stars above. I rested my head back against the rough bark of the tree and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and calming myself down slowly.

My phone rang. Cracking the immaculate silence of the nocturnal forest. With a tired sigh I pulled my phone out of my pocket and my eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the number. I clicked the send button before holding the phone up to my ear.

"It's 3 AM, why are you calling?" I asked, surprised by how I didn't have to fake the weariness in my voice. "Er, sorry Vio..." Shane trailed off and I rested my head back once more, wishing he'd get to the point so I could go back to sitting here quietly and serenely. "I'm sorry Violet. For what I did the other day. It was a mistake and I really just want to fix our friendship. I'm tired of us either not talking and skirting around each other, or fighting." He sounded exasperated.

With a frown I raised my head, "I want to fix our relationship too Shane, but I don't think I can trust you around me." I whispered truthfully. I heard him sigh softly, then realized he was talking in an extremely quiet voice to begin with, "I'm so sorry Vio, I...never meant for things to get out of hand like that. Okay? We both have significant others now and that was completely out of line, I know that. I just want you to consider forgiving me, but you don't have to." He paused.

"I—I'd like to Shane/Vio day, like we used to. To patch things up, you know?" he suggested and I chewed my lip. "I dunno Shane," I murmured. "Please?" He asked breathlessly. I sighed and nodded, "fine. Wednesday I'm free. I'll see you at noon." And with that I hung up my phone, wondering what the hell I had just done.

I walked back into my house less than forty-five minutes later, Bella trailing me. I closed the door softly and sighed seeing the light from the television reflecting off the wall in the living room. I walked through the doorway to see Adam stretched out on the couch, watching some random show on TV that was on at almost 4 in the morning.

"Did I wake you?" I asked softly and he lifted his eyes, for the first time noticing I was there. "You didn't wake me up. You not being there woke me up though," he said with a wry grin as I rolled my eyes. "So, technically I did," I said, walking over to the couch. "Technically," he smirked, taking my hands in his and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry babe," I murmured, looping my arms around his neck as he grinned. I pecked his lips before resting my forehead against his. "I just needed some fresh air, couldn't sleep," I told him. "I've noticed," he murmured softly and I looked away with a shrug. His fingers turned my face until I was looking back into his jade green eyes. "Talk to me Vi," he whispered, his lips centimeters away from mine.

I thought about those four words and how many times he had used them. Each time he said them, I caved and confessed all my problems to him. I sighed before spilling my guts about everything I had been pondering, and my phone call with Shane.

I know he didn't like the thought of me going to talk to Shane, but he knew he couldn't stop me. Though if he tried to, I wouldn't go. Not if he didn't want me to. I didn't want to upset or anger Adam in any way. He noticed my dropped gaze and out of the corner of my vision I saw him smile softly.

"Hey, don't worry about me Violet. If this is what you think is right, then go for it. I can't stop you, and I won't try to. I trust you," he squeezed one of my hands before kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss as he maneuvered us to where I was lying beneath him on the couch. He grinned down at me, his lips brushing against my jaw.

In that moment, my plan clicked into place. On Wednesday when I went to talk to Shane, I would completely cut him out of my life. I would just convince him and show him that there would never be an us. Just a Violet. And a Shane. Two completely separate people. Someday Shane would realize we weren't meant to be.

Hopefully Wednesday would be the day he reached that realization.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday~ Boyz II Men_**

**_How To Save A Life~ The Fray_**

**_Hello~ Lionel Richie _**

* * *


	53. Those Words

_**Here's another chappy, woohoo. So...i guess you could say this is the turning point chappy. You'll see what i mean when you're done reading lol.**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! THANK YOU everyone who reviewed the last chapter, i love you guys._**

**_I only own Violet. Carmichael belongs to Kennedy. Umm. I don't own the movie The Wedding Singer, or any of the lyrics i use from the movie. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One'**_

**_Chapter 53- Those Words_**

* * *

"_**Lovin' you darlin'//makes me so confused//I keep on fallin'//in and out of love with you//i never loved someone//the way that I love you**.**"**_

_**"I'm sick and tired of your attitude// I'm feeling like I don't know you// You tell me that you love me then you cut me down// I need you like a heartbeat but you know you've got a mean streak//Makes me run for cover when you're around// And here's to you and your temper//Yes I remember what you said last night//And I know that you see what you're doing to me//Tell me why."**_

"_**We don't fight fair//we don't fight fair."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"Babe, I'm leaving for my photo shoot," I said as I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my flip flops. I glanced over at Adam, who was stretched out on the bed, watching TV. He looked over at me, pouting slightly, "you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked and I laughed softly, walking over and pecking his lips. "Sorry babe, it's my Daily Diva photo shoot plus my interview for WWE magazine," I paused, "then I'm going to meet Shane." I said and was surprised when Adam controlled whatever reaction he might've had.

Instead he just smiled, "alright, remember, Friday morning we have the commercial shoot before Smackdown," he called after me as I turned to grab my purse and leave. I looked back at him, snapping my fingers, "right, how could I forget the Slim Jim commercial. I'll call Car and remind her later. See ya babe," I said, going back and pecking his lips before I left the hotel room.

I got into my rental and drove over to the arena, where WWE was having shows that week. It was one of those random weeks where Smackdown was taping on a separate day from ECW. I parked the car outside the arena and unlocked the trunk, hefting my bag onto my shoulder. I walked into the arena through the backstage entrance and went to the ring, where they wanted to do my photo shoot. My Daily Diva photo shoot would be done somewhere else backstage. But for my interview pics, they wanted me in the ring.

I smiled as I walked down the ramp, they were already setting up in the ring. I met with the photographer who told me to change into my ring gear and then report back to the ring. I walked out in another new ring outfit. This one had a black choker around my neck with two pieces of bright lilac material that went diagonally down my chest, with a strip of hot pink material connecting the two across my breasts. It was pretty revealing, with the whole open triangle in the middle and the barely-there back.

The bottoms were lilac shorts with a hot pink rose design across the back and a pink belt that matched. The photographer smiled as I made my way down to the ring. "Damn Vio," a voice said and I looked up, laughing when I saw it was Mickie, Jimmy, The Hart Dynasty and Alicia. Alicia and Mickie were both wearing black silk robes, signaling to me they were there for photo shoots as well.

Realizing Harry had been the one to speak I sent him a wink. "You guys like?" I asked, spinning around for them, holding my hands out with a smirk. "Yep, girly," Jimmy said, shooting me a thumbs up. I laughed again as Mickie walked over. "Are you doing the photo shoot with us?" she asked. I shook my head, "don't think so. You guys are doing the Debating Divas section, right?" I asked and Mickie nodded, sending a quick glance at Alicia, who was pointedly checking her nails and ignoring me. I rolled my eyes looking back at Mickie. "I'm actually here for my own shoot...I guess in that poll thing they did for December's issue of WWE Magazine, I got voted number one in something and Vince wants me to do a two page spread," I explained with a shrug.

Mickie nodded, "gotcha. Too bad, I hope next month we get to," she said, hugging me quickly as a separate photographer called for the two women. "We're headed to the white backdrop, see ya," she said before disappearing up the ramp with Alicia.

"Alright," I let out a slight sigh before Nattie came over and pulled me aside. "You okay? I heard from Jay what happened at the party," she said, looking honestly concerned. I sent her a smile, "I'm fine, everything's fine." I assured. She gave me a skeptical look, "Jay was majorly pissed, you should've seen him just talking about it," her eyes were wide as she brushed a hand through her hair. "Like I said, I'm fine," I told her, "I'm actually going to try and work things out with Shane." I said that sentence as quietly as possible.

If possible, Nattie's eyes got bigger. "What?" She asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes, "Shane's been my best friend since I was five, I can't just throw that all away. No matter how badly I wish I could," I muttered the last bit and I saw sympathy return to Nattie's gaze. "Hey," she touched my arm, "I understand where you're coming from. Just be careful, okay?" she said and I nodded with a slight smile. "Promise I will be," I said, offering her my pinkie. She grinned, locking hers with mine before TJ called her name.

"Duty calls," she said, nodding to me slightly before heading off. Being the only person left I head over to Jimmy, pulling myself up onto the apron beside him. "Hey Jims," I said and he grinned at me. We chatted for a bit until a shadow fell over us. I looked up as a huge grin spread across my face. "Marky!" I said, holding my arms out as the tall man motioned for a hug. I slid off the apron and hugged the man I considered a father figure.

"How've you been Flora?" he asked. "Good," I answered, deciding against telling him what Shane had done. "Good," he looked me over, "guessing you're here for a photo shoot," he said and I nodded. "Yep, in the Superstar Survey I was voted third for the person most deserving a title shot," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Behind who?" he asked. I made a face, "Dolph Ziggler and Cena, I beat Batista though," I said and he chuckled along with Jimmy. "I was also in the top four of which person you'd most want as backup in a barroom brawl," I said with a cheesy grin. Mark shook his head, "that's only because your bar fights are legendary," he said and I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest proudly. "Remember that time back when I came back from my ankle injury where you, me, Shawn and Glenn got into it with those three guys at that bar in Tennessee," I said with a laugh.

Mark nodded, "I remember that well, you slapped the taste out of that guys mouth because he said Shawn and I were has-beens," he smiled at me as I nodded. I was about to add in something else when the photographer called my name. "Showtime," I said, waving goodbye to the two men before I slid into the ring.

I posed in several different ways on the ropes, in the ring, atop the turnbuckle. Answered a few quick questions and then was told I could change and head out, which I did.

I don't know how long I stood in front of the hotel room door, I just couldn't bring my knuckles into contract with the door. My body was tense, my mind flooded with memories, thoughts, worries. What if things went wrong and my plan failed? What if he and I got into it, what if I hurt him or he hurt me?

All thought processes came to a halt when I finally brought my curled fingers to rap lightly on his door. I took a deep breath and counted the seconds I waited until finally the door was pulled open, revealing Shane. He smiled gently at me, "hey," he said and I just smiled back slightly as he stepped aside and held the door open for me.

Was I freaking out that I had agreed to meet Shane in his _hotel room_? Hell _yes_. Did I let myself ultimately fall into his trap. Another _hell yes_.

He closed the door behind me and I turned to look at him. "Look, Shane, I'm sorry I wasn't here at noon," I apologized. He leaned against the wall, looking at me, "why weren't you here?" he asked. "Got a call from Vince yesterday about a last minute photo shoot for the December issue of WWE Mag. That's where I was all morning," I explained and he just nodded. "So..do you want to just hang out here then?" he asked and I nodded, "sounds good to me. Let's see what's on TV," I said, forcing a smile onto my face as I plopped down on the bed after snatching the remote off the nightstand.

I saw Shane smirk slightly from the corner of my eye before he moved toward me and laid down on the bed next to me, resting on his stomach and propping himself on his elbows as I sat crossed legged after kicking off my shoes.

I grinned as I stopped channel surfing and I heard Shane chuckle at my choice of movie. "Wedding Singer, classic for Vio/Shane days," he commented and I nodded as I rolled down, lying on my stomach as well, folding my arms across the bed and resting my chin atop them as we watched the movie.

We watched the movie, commentating it a little here and there. I smirked as my favorite part came up and I sang along with Adam Sandler, "You don't know how much I need you. While you're around I don't feel blue. And when we kiss I know that you need me too. I can't believe I found a love that's so pure and true." I laughed as Shane joined in. "But it all was bullshit. It was a goddamn joke. And when I think of you and I, I hope you fucking choke." I laughed harder.

"I hope you're glad with what you've done to me. I lay in bed all day long feeling melancholy. You left me here all alone, tears running constantly," Shane sang before I jumped it. "Oh somebody kill me please. Somebody kill me plee-ase. I'm on my knees, pretty pretty please kill me. I want to die. Put a bullet in my he-ad...." we finished before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

"That part is the funniest," I said, gasping for breath as I lay on my back. Shane nodded, trying to control his laughter, "it is. I love how we both know all the words," he murmured. "Hell, I know practically every line of the movie," I said, pointing at him and he nodded, "that you do Tabby," he said with a smile. My laughing died when he used my nickname and I stared at him for a moment before blinking and turning my head back to the movie, regretting the feelings stirring inside of me, as well as my decision to go see Shane.

I knew I shouldn't have, that it'd only lead to things that would hurt me and I would regret, but it was Shane. A part of me was always going to trust and care for Shane, no matter what he did. I glanced over at him as he resumed silence and watched the movie as well, not looking at me.

_Shane's POV_

I tried not to stare at her, I knew she had caught the use of her nickname and that was what changed her laughter into complete and utter silence. During the past few days since our phone conversation, I thought about Violet a lot and I knew I couldn't just give her up and let her move on from me. I was going to fight to keep a part of her heart claimed as mine.

So I watched on in silence until the end of the movie came about. I glanced at Violet, who was 'aww-ing' over Adam Sandler's character talking to Billy Idol about Julia, the woman he loved. "I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. All I wanna do is grow old with you. I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it could be so nice, growin' old with you." Violet looked at me when she heard me singing along to her favorite song from the movie.

"I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold. Need you, feed you, I'll even let you hold the remote control. So let me do the dishes in the kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink. Oh I could be the man to grow old with you. I wanna grow old with you." With the last few words I reached out and was surprised when she let me intertwine my fingers with hers. She stared at me, her lips parted slightly in surprise.

"That's all I've ever wanted to do Violet," I whispered as she just stared at me, looking completely lost. Taking the open opportunity, I moved, rolling her over onto her back and hovering over her. I let my fingers dance across her cheek, committing the feeling of her soft skin under my fingers tips to memory. If this was my only chance ever again, I was going to make it count.

My other hand held onto her hip gently as I moved down, catching her lips with mine as she went to finally speak. She turned dazed once more, letting her eyelids flutter closed. Vanilla and coffee, that's what she's always tasted like. It was an intoxicating mix that left me addicted and yearning for more.

My fingers slid through her loose dark hair, fingering the purple streaks, missing the green ones which she had no doubt gotten rid of because of the strain in our relationship. The green steaks had always been there for me, symbolizing herself when she was my valet. I missed those days, where we roomed together, were always close, always laughing. I could touch her whenever I wanted and she would glare at me and I wouldn't get punched in the face by Adam.

I felt her hands feebly press against my chest and I separated, keeping my lips still close to hers. Instead my lips kissed her cheek, along her jaw as she stuttered to speak. "Shane, no, this— this isn't why I'm here," she whispered but the words broke off into a moan as I found her weak spot on her neck, right at the base of her neck where there was a small indentation in her bone.

Her fingers tugged my hair loose from it's ponytail, running through my dark locks slowly. Her fingers curled against my scalp as I nipped gently at her neck, "Shane," my name was broken on her lips, said breathlessly. But before I had the better thought of stopping, she had pulled my lips to hers. Her hands ghosted down my chest, lifting my shirt off. My hands slid under her shirt.

Soon all clothing was gone and before I could give her a moment to think, I finished what we'd so blindly started. Or what I had so deceptively planned.

_Violet's POV_

I laid curled into Shane's side, my eyes screwed tightly shut, hoping it was all a sick, cruel nightmare. But that voice in the back of my head told me to 'be a woman about it and suck it up' I had done it. There was no going back, I had let it happen, I had reciprocated the actions.

I felt like the scum of the Earth, yet I couldn't exactly regret what had just happened between Shane and I. It wasn't fair how he had this affect over me, how he could make me saw 'screw it' to my carefully set out morals and rules for living. I wasn't this kind of woman, Shane was engaged, I was in a committed relationship. If Adam ever found out...

That thought made me mentally gasp, not once in the past hour had Adam crossed my mind. And that made me feel ever worse, I felt like curling into a ball and crying.

I rolled over, away from Shane's soothing circles that were placed on my bare back. I curled into the fetal position as tears fell, sliding down my cheeks and thudded softly against the white hotel sheets. I felt his hand on my shoulder, his gentle voice, but I ignored him, sobbing harder. My chest throbbed painfully, my heart hurting and spinning as I replayed the images of infidelity over and over again in my head.

"_Whore!"_

_"Slut!" _

_"Home-wrecker!"_

_" You bitch! You're the prostitute! I heard you slept with John, then broke up with him, then slept with Matt, left him and slept with Shane!"_

_"Sure, you're a fucking liar."_

_"You think you're all that but you're just like any other whore on the roster."_

_"Heard you called back into his bed."_

_"Can't keep your hands to yourself can you? You just go after every breathing man! Stop trying so hard to be a slut, you've already accomplished that." _

The words of so many people swirled around in my head, reminding me of all the times I had been on the receiving ends of a bitch out. Words that came form Matt, Michelle, Alicia, Maria, Jeff, and so many others. It made me sick, thinking of how all those people saw me in that way and just moments ago I had proved them all right. All fucking right.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand as I shakily got to my feet, reaching for my clothes and pulling them on quickly and silently, not even hearing Shane when he spoke. I didn't acknowledge him until he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. "Violet." he said my name, stated it like it belonged to him.

I just shook my head, "Shane...I..." Suddenly, my good senses returned, "you called me here and then planned to seduce me! What kind of sick bastard are you?" I asked, pushing him away roughly by his chest. He sighed, "Violet I--" I cut him off with my hand, "don't even try to explain yourself. I don't want to hear your shitty lies. How could you have stooped that low? I—I don't know how to feel about you anymore!" I stumbled over my words as my breathing and heart beat picked up immensely.

"You've got this mean streak in you and it scares me half to death, and then you show me how gentle and loving you can be. And then I realize your true intentions." I punched him in the chest, "you just want me to be sad and miserable. I can never be happy, huh? Is that what you want? Me to be fucking alone and miserable for the rest of my life? Yeah, that's definitely it, Shane. Cause I'm just going to back down and let you walk all over me and do whatever the hell you want with my feelings." I took a deep breath.

"Well you're fucking mistaken." I slapped him. My chest heaved with my heavy breathing, "do you have a problem?" I asked in a yell, tears beginning to stream down my face once more as he just stood there and took it like a fucking man. "Do you want me to love you? Or do you want to just pull me close and push me away twice as fast? Make up your fucking mind cause I don't think I can take the emotional abuse much longer." With that I slid on my flip flops and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind me.

I needed to talk to someone who would understand the position I was in, someone who would listen and not judge me.

I turned down the hall, heading the opposite direction from the hotel room I shared with Adam.

The tears continued to fall as the guilt settled into the pit of my stomach.

I was a whore, I was fucked up, and no one could set things straight or change me.

* * *

_**Author Question: Who do you think Vio is going to go talk to? Let me know in your review! **_

**_Click the button below!_**

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Dreaming With A Broken Heart~ John Mayor_**

**_Out From Under~ Britney Spears_**

**_How Could This Happen To Me~ Simple Plan_**

**_I Heart ? ~ Taylor Swift_**

**_Congrats to: Regan_**


	54. Closure

_**Sorry for such a long wait. I apologize. I wasn't sure how to start this chapter, i rewrote it a couple of times...Plus i had finals all this week, so, i was limited on writing time. **_

_**anyways...I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. I am very aware that Jeffy and Shanny aren't in the fic much, that's because they don't work with the WWE anymore, but they will be back. Shannon IS Vio's best friend, ya know.. lol**_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great! THanks to Sammi for beta-ing! you rock girly! **_

_**Hehe, i stole a word from Jericho! Let's see if y'all can spot it! lol**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

* * *

**_You're the One_**

_**Chapter 54- Closure**_

"_I **just wanna scream and lose control/throw my hands up and let it go/forget about everything and runaway, yeah/I just want to fall and lose myself/laughing so hard it hurts like hell/forget about everything and runaway, yeah."**_

"_**When we were children we'd say/that we don't know the meaning of/fear, fear, fear/fear, fear, fear/ (we don't know the meaning of)/wish I didn't know the meaning of..." **_

"_**I'll be there for you/These five words I swear to you/When you breathe I want to be the air for you/I'll be there for you/I'd live and I'd die for you/Steal the sun from the sky for you/Words can't say what a love can do/I'll be there for you."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

My head was spinning as I pounded on the hotel door. My hand hurt from how hard my fist was connecting with the wood, but I honestly didn't care. I also, didn't notice the pain much either. The door was finally pulled open and I pushed my way inside, walking past the person who had opened the door, running hands through my hair.

"H-have you ever done something and regretted it moments afterward?" I asked shakily, finally looking up to meet Jay's eyes.

_Jay's POV_

She was talking about our one night stand. No doubt Adam had told her how he really felt about her sleeping with me. They got into a huge blow out fight over it and now she's here to tell me that we can no longer be friends. Most probably the next time I see Adam he'll punch my lights out.

Then she shocked me.

"I-I just...promise me you won't tell anyone," she said, her green eyes unfocused and glossy with unshed tears. I nodded mechanically as she hiccuped slightly through her tears. "I slept with Shane," she whispered.

I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that at all. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She cursed softly under her breath as she turned toward the door. "Forget it, forget I was here. Just don't say anything," she muttered, going to reach for the handle. I stopped her, touching her elbow gently.

"I think you should start from the beginning," I told her, leading her over to the beds, I was glad Chris had decided to go out this afternoon. She sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping at her eyes, trying to stop her tears. "Now, the beginning," I said, meeting her green eyes. She nodded before relenting the story completely to me, cutting out the exact details of the sex, other than that she hadn't expected it and it completely shocked her but she just couldn't fight Shane.

She still loved him, it hit me. Even after everything he's ever done to her, she still has feelings for him. She may be in denial about her feelings, but they were there all the same. I watched her as she talked and saw how completely disgusted with herself she was, she knew what she had done wrong. And she knew that if Adam ever found out, he'd most likely leave her.

Adam was a guy who depended on loyalty, and if you proved yourself disloyal, you pretty much lost him for good. I'd seen it happen with him and friends before. Broken trust with Adam, just couldn't be fixed, ever. He wasn't the type that easily forgave people, he liked to hold a grudge and torture people with their guilt over the situations. And then he'd never accept their apologies.

I was suddenly scared for Violet and her relationship with Adam. Sure, I had feelings for Violet, but I had realized along time ago that I was never even a contender for her heart. I was a friend, someone that she obviously trusted. But not someone she saw as relationship material, not in the way that I would like.

But I wasn't going to hate her for not feeling the same way toward me. I wanted to be a man about the situation, and in such, I just wanted her to be happy. I have never seen her as happy as she is when she is with Adam. He just seems to light up her world, and if she lost him, who knew what sort of downward spiral she would fall into.

It wouldn't be pretty, that much was quite axiomatic.

I draped an arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "What should I do Jay. I—I can't face Adam right now, I'll just..." she trailed off, shaking her head and twisting her hands in her lap. I realized she was angry at herself, and scared. Scared to death that she could lose Adam about this. I knew that I couldn't tell her what she should really do. That would be to tell Adam what happened and just face the music. I couldn't' tell her that when she was sitting next to me, in hysterics, afraid of losing the man she loved.

"I think, maybe you should work on forgiving yourself first," I said, feeling the waves of guilt pulsating off of her. She nodded numbly as I continued, "change yourself, your attitude, your...outlook on things. See this as something that can make your love for Adam stronger, because now you see that you're so worried about hurting that you never would again, right?" I asked, pulling away to look down at her.

She lifted her head, our eyes meeting as she nodded and gave a half smile before she settled her head back against my shoulder. "How do I forgive myself Jay. S-sometimes I just hate myself. I hate myself for my falling out with Rob, for my failed relationship with Matt, for leaving for three whole months, for not being good enough for Adam and not being what he deserves," she choked on her words as her tears resurfaced.

I rubbed her back soothingly, getting insight into how Violet truly felt about herself. I tilted her chin so she looked up at me, "don't hate yourself for all of that Violet. Most of those things weren't your fault. And don't think for one second that you're not good enough for anyone. Because in my eyes, no one would ever be good enough for you and no woman matches up," I told her truthfully as she stared at me.

She swallowed, "that night...the night of my birthday, I remember a little. Y-you said..." she trailed off, her eyes had drifted but they moved back to meet mine as I swallowed. "That I love you, I know. And," I paused, "I'm glad you remember, at least I don't have to keep going on feeling hopeless and stupid because you don't know how I feel," I said, nodding once. She stared at me before looking away and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Jay, I—i shouldn't have come to you. I'm so inconsiderate. Thi-" she went to stand up but I grabbed her elbow with a soft sigh and pulled her back down.

"Stop trying to make this about me, it isn't. This is about you trying to make a change. If you love Adam and don't want to lose him you need to realize what you did wrong and you need to make sure it never happens again. And I think the only way to make that possible is if you start forgiving yourself for what you think you've done wrong," I tried to stop the frustration from showing in my voice, but it strained through anyways and I ended my small tirade with a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, looking away from her.

"You're right," her voice was barely about a whisper but she was nodding and her green eyes turned up to look at me. "You're so right," we were silent for a few minutes before she moved and stood up, turning back to me. "Thank you Jay," she whispered before kissing my cheek softly. With a bitter smile I stared at the floor as she left my hotel room.

A wave of relief washed through as I heard the door click shut and I knew I could let her go.

And I could now be okay with it.

/

_Violet's POV_

With a deep breath, I finally opened the hotel room door and walked inside. Adam lifted his head from where he was laying in bed, watching TV. He smiled at me and I felt the guilt become even heavier on my shoulders. _Tell him. It's the right thing to do. Say it. Just tell him_.

I opened my mouth to say anything when he got up off the bed and walked towards me, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. He rested his hands on my waist as he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. "How'd the day go?" he asked curiously, raising his eyebrows slightly. I chewed my lip, _oh you know, totally terrific, I was so shocked that I slept with Shane and totally forgot you even existed until after the fact and I felt like I was going to throw up my lunch. Awesome in other words, yours? _

No, I couldn't say that...the aftermath would just be...horrifying. I couldn't do that to Adam, couldn't tell him all the of that. I wasn't ready.

_I wasn't ready_.

This wasn't about me at all. It was about Adam and how badly his feelings would be hurt when he found out. Yet I was worrying about my own hide, I was disregarding his feelings and putting myself first. How cruel could I get?

_Worthless, deceiving, horrible piece of—_

"Babe?" Adam asked, taking my face between his hands and meeting my eyes curiously. I plastered a smile onto my face, hoping he didn't notice how fake it was. "It was fine, nothing to worry about. We just watched a movie and talked about when we were kids, then I headed back over," I answered.

_Lie, lie, lie. _

_Liar! _

"On my way back I ran into Jay and we talked for a little, that's why I'm kinda later than I expected," I said, telling a little truth in it all. _Still a liar. _Adam nodded, "how is he?" he asked. I didn't know if he was asking about Shane or Jay and the confusion showed on my face. With a slight smile of understanding he replied, "both of them," he said and I smiled at him as he took my head and led me over to the bed, pulling me down next to him.

"Nothing different with Shane and Jay is good. He actually gave me some good advice," I said, musing to myself slightly. Adam quirked an eyebrow, "advice about what?" he asked. _Shit. _"Uhh...I was telling him about how I didn't think I was worthy of being the face of the Divas division, that I'm very far from perfect. He told me that in order to see myself as worthy I needed to forgive myself for everything I think I've done wrong," I paused as Adam rubbed my shoulder lovingly with his knuckles.

"So, how are you gonna do that," he asked. I turned my head and looked up at him, "I'm going to talk to Matt."

/

Matt agreed to meet me the next day. I was surprised when he showed up at the park with two to-go salads from a nearby restaurant chain and handed me a box of Caesar salad. All that seemed to do was remind me of when we were still dating. He would always get me a Caesar salad when we planned on going to a park. I knew that that was one tradition I didn't want to end.

"Hey," I greeted as he got closer and he set the salads on the bench I had been sitting on previously. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my forehead against his shoulder, remembering everything we had ever shared together.

A lot of my life and memories consisted of not only Shane, but Matt as well. Besides Shane, Matt had always been that guy who I secretly wanted to be with, but thought he was just out of reach for me. That's why, when he first asked me out, I resisted. I didn't think he was being realistic, thought he was kidding around. He wasn't and I finally agreed and in the months that followed, we fell in love.

"Hey Baby V," he whispered in my ear, and I smiled against his shoulder before pulling away. He may have broken my heart in the past, may have cheated on me, but he would always be Matt. Sensitive, short-tempered, hot-headed, over-protective Matthew Moore Hardy. I'd always love him for being all of those things.

My feelings were more of an adoration or gratefulness than an actual love nowadays. I appreciated him for what he had given me, what he had taught me. And I was grateful for his presence in my life, without him, I wouldn't have some of the friends I do and I wouldn't have the memories that we all created. I cherished those memories, I relived them, thought about them, more than any one of my friends probably thought or guessed.

When I was lonely, I'd relive my childhood through a box of pictures. One I had hidden in the floorboards of my house and the other was tucked inside an outfit in my suitcase. It was filled with folded and faded pictures that no one knew I had.

Matt and I sat down on the bench, careful of the salads. I picked up my meal and opened it, drizzling the dressing over it before I looked up at Matt.

"Do you remember when I was seven, Jeff was ten and you were thirteen. Jeff thought it'd be great to teach me to climb the big oak in my parent's backyard?" I asked, glancing over at him. A soft smile tilted his lips and he nodded, "you got stuck on one of the high branches and wouldn't jump down, yeah, I remember," he said before chuckling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you remember what you told me that day?" I asked, glancing down at my hands as I tore my fork through a piece of lettuce. "There's no reason to be scared. There is nothing to fear, just jump and I'll catch you," he said, reciting it word for word. I pressed my tongue against the inside of my cheek as I nodded. "And I jumped. Just like you promised, you caught me," I said, finally looking up and meeting his chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes that I had stared into on many occasions, harboring so many different emotions with each memory. I remembered loving those eyes, despising them, wishing they would go away, missing them.

I closed my eyes and looked away. "You were never scared again after that," he whispered and I smiled sadly. "Because I knew you'd always be there to catch me, you promised me you always would," I said and I saw Matt nod out of the corner of my eye. He reached out and took my head into his, interlocking our fingers.

This expression of affection a few months back would have made me cringe, and I would've pushed him away. But now, now things were different. He had apologized, he knew his mistakes and was learning from them. I was in love with someone else, I had learned to be grateful to Matt for what he did. I could never hate him for proposing that day, because if he hadn't then I never would've run into Adam, I never would've started talking to Adam, there would be no Adam and me.

I looked up at Matt. "I will always keep that promise Violet. If you ever do need someone, if you're ever in need of help, I'll always be here to watch out for you and protect you. It might not be as your lover, but at least as your friend. I owe you that much, after what I did, don't I?" he said and I tired to smile, but instead, a tear rolled down my cheek. He reached a hand up and brushed the tear away gently before pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me as I cried.

The salad in my lap fell onto the ground, as did Matt's, but we didn't notice. In those few moments that we held each other, we relived our relationship. It's ups and downs, it's highlights and low points, all the good and all the bad. Our first kiss, to the morning I found out he had cheated. They were all memories I would keep for the rest of my life, all of them I cherished and was thankful for.

"I will always love you Matt, just not in the same way as I once did," I whispered against his chest as he kissed the top of my head. "I know, and that's okay," he whispered. "I love you," the three words were murmured into my hair, but I heard them.

They broke my heart.

But I also found closure in our embrace and in those words.

They were the last time I'd hear them coming from Matt's lips.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter: **_

**_Fallin' ~ Alicia Keys_**

**_Tell Me Why ~ Taylor Swift_**

**_The Take Over, the Break's Over ~ Fall Out Boy_**


	55. Shattered

_**So, quite a long chapter. The beginning is there just to keep you up to date with her on-screen storylines and progress. **_

**_I wanted to post this before i leave in 2 days. So, i apologize because this chapter has not been beta read! _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are wonderful! _**

**_vote on my poll...I changed Violet's picture on my website, so if you wanna go check that out, then do so, the link is on my page._**

**_I only own Violet. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. I own nothing else..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 55- Shattered**_

"_**Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself/you know that I could crush you with my voice/stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me/hide the details I don't want to know a thing/i wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel."**_

"_**No time to mend through, to grasp what was lost/Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark/...I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you/what are you thinking, it's so misleading/Is it not for me to know."**_

* * *

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_Violet clutched her knee in pain as Beth's boot came done on it again before dragging her into the middle of the ring and locking in a one-legged Boston Crab. Violet bit down on her lip, willing herself not to pound on the mat as she tried to crawl toward the ropes. _

_Finally, her fingers closed around the ropes and Beth was forced to release the hold. Regaining feeling in her bad leg, Violet finally stood and ducked out of the way as Beth ran at her. Panting, Violet smirked as she gained momentum on the rope, jumping atop it, poising for a second on the middle of the top rope before flying over, hitting a picture perfect cross body on Beth._

_Violet rolled back into the ring, short on breath and glanced over to see Beth barely stirring as the ref reached five. The brunette cursed as Beth made it back into the ring before ten, precisely as the ref yelled out "nine!"_

_Violet moved over to Beth, picking the woman up by her hair and got a few shots to the face before Beth began to fight back. Beth whipped Violet into the ropes and bent over, waiting. But Violet was ahead of her and when she went flying at Beth's body she flipped over the woman, sliding along her back and landing on her feet before bouncing off the opposite ropes and flying back at Beth, hitting a dropkick. _

_Beth took out Violet's legs and got back to her feet, grabbing Violet by her hair and flinging her into a turnbuckle. She turned around briefly, about to turn and run full force into the turnbuckle. When she began to run Violet looked up, a smirk on her face. When Beth got into perfect range Violet's leg shot out, hitting the super kick, called Viohazard, perfectly. _

_She smirked, dropping down to her knees to pin the blond woman, gaining the three count. She rolled away from Beth and got to her feet, letting the ref raise her hand in victory. "Here is your winner, Violet!" She grinned as her name was announced and mounted a turnbuckle as her music began. _

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

_Violet's POV_

I walked out of the bathroom in a cropped t-shirt and jeans with a towel around my neck. I smiled at Matt tossed me my water bottle and I took a sip. Matt, Car and I were the only ones in the locker room at the moment.

I walked over to my bag and folded my ring gear before placing it inside. "You think you're gonna get a title shot soon?" Matt asked from where he sat, breezing through WWE Magazine with a smirk tugging at his lips. I shrugged, "dunno, they haven't really told me if they're gonna do that," I replied. I heard rustling, "this is a really good picture," Matt stated and I knew he was being mildly sarcastic. I turned to look at what he was holding.

It was the photo shoot I had done the previous week for WWE Magazine, I had no idea how Matt had even gotten a copy so early. My eyes widened, seeing the picture he was referring to. "Oh my god Matt, put it down!" I said, my hand flying to my mouth in embarrassment. "Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen you like this before," he said, motioning to the picture. I sent him a fake glare as Carmi looked between us, not comprehending why Matt and I were acting so...normal together.

I was straddling the bottom rope in the picture, leaning back so my back touched the rope as well. One of my hands was gripping the middle rope while the other was in my hair. There was a rose tucked into my cleavage. I snatched the magazine out of his grip as the locker room door opened. I snapped it shut and shoved it into my bag, turning to see Adam and John watching me curiously.

"Don't mind her, I think she's been smoking something," Carmi commented and I sent her a glare. "I have not, it's nothing," I assured as Adam reached around me and picked up the magazine. I sighed as he flipped through it and the magazine opened to the picture. His face turned slightly red and I tried not to laugh, Carmi bust out into fits of laughter. "I think it's great, don't you?" Carmi stated snidely and I rolled my eyes as Adam closed the magazine.

He cleared his throat before changing the subject. "Just found out Vince wants me to travel around and do autograph signings," he said and I frowned. As his eyes stared into mine I felt my heart rate pick up guiltily. I still hadn't told him about what happened with Shane, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"When do you leave?" I asked and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "tonight." My frown deepened, "oh," I said softly and he lifted my chin, kissing me softly. I felt so dirty, so guilty, so horrible. He pulled back and smiled at me, "I'll be back before you know it. Plus, you're going home this weekend, so you'll have Carmi and the guys to entertain you," he said. "Actually, John and I are going to California, so Mama will just have the guys," Carmi cut in.

I rolled my eyes at her along with Adam and we shared a smile, "well then, at least you'll have the guys," Adam said and I nodded. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel, pack my bag and then head to the airport," he told me. "Do you want me to come with you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nah, why don't you go out with the group," he suggested.

I swallowed and then nodded, "yeah, I guess I will," and with that he pecked my lips once more before leaving.

I let out a soft sigh as the door closed shut behind him.

/

"BELLA! My baby girl!" I called as I threw open my car door. I smiled seeing Bella come running from behind the house. She rose up onto her back legs, her front paws scrabbling at my jeans as I slid out of my Mustang. It felt weird to drive it when I was so used to my old pick up. With a sigh I grabbed my bag from the back and then, with Bella at my side, walked up the front steps and into my house.

I smiled and looked around my home when I stepped through the front door. I couldn't deny that it felt good to be home. But as I looked around, I realized I was happy to be at home. But I was alone.

I sighed as I set my bag down in the hall, not feeling like carrying it all the way upstairs. Instead, I flopped down on my couch and reached for the remote, deciding on making it a TV night. I feel asleep on the couch a few hours later and slept through the whole night on the couch. I woke up the next morning when I heard someone knocking at the front door.

I slowly sat up and stretched before heading toward the door and unlocking it. I opened the door to reveal Shannon, with Bella jumping at his feet. I laughed and moved aside. He stepped into my house and pulled me into a hug. I pecked his cheek, "hey Shan. How'd you know I was home," I asked as I made my way into the kitchen, Shannon following. I set to making a pot of coffee, "you want a cup?" I asked over my shoulder. "Yes please. And I knew no thanks to you," he answered both of my questions.

I grinned at him innocently, "I fell asleep on the couch when I got home, sorry I didn't call you," I said, shrugging. I saw Shannon shake his head at me, "you're lucky I love you Mama," he said with a grin. "Love you too Baby Bugga Bugga," I said, as I turned away form the coffee machine and leaned on the island, across from Shannon.

"How you feeling?" Shannon asked, nodding toward my ankle. I smiled and shook the leg out, "fine, I guess. It hasn't been bothering me in matches," I replied, glancing down at my previously injured ankle. "You ever going to get real revenge on Michelle and Maria?" he questioned with a knowing smirk.

"In due time, of course I will. I just don't want to get fired...so I have to wait it out until the time is right," I said, matching his smirk. The coffee machine finished it's gurgling, signaling the coffee was ready. With a grin I made us both a cup of coffee, knowing how Shannon liked his. I was the Mama of the crew.

Moving into the living room, we caught up since Halloween, which hadn't been all that long ago. But still, a lot had happened, for both of us.

Something kept me from telling him about sleeping with Shane. I just couldn't bring myself to say it, to speak the words aloud. I could barely think them in my mind, I cringed every time I began to form a thought about them. It made my heart constrict every time I imagined my family's reactions to the event. They would absolutely despise me, probably disown me. It was such a horrible thing.

I just couldn't bring myself to regret it. I probably wouldn't regret it until I lost everything.

/

I let out a breath as I sat down on the couch after walking Shannon out to his car. I laid down on the couch, curling into a ball, wishing I could melt into the furniture and disappear for a while. In all honesty, I wished I wasn't me for a while, wished I was some other woman.

Maybe a woman who was married, had a few kids, a loving husband with a normal job.

But that wasn't me, no matter how hard I wished for it, my life wasn't going to change. My mistakes weren't going to disappear, my feelings weren't going to evaporate. When I opened my eyes and stood up, everything as it was before I shut my eyes, would still be the same. I couldn't change the world, couldn't shape it to the way I wanted it to appear, couldn't force my ideas on anyone or anything.

I opened my eyes and glanced over at the clock. I had been laying there, just laying there, for a half hour. With a groan, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "I need more coffee," I muttered as I slipped on my slippers and walked into my tiled kitchen, lifting the pot of coffee out of it's position and pouring some into my cup.

My eyes moved to the doorway leading to the front hall when I heard a knock on the door. Sipping my coffee, I walked to the door. I set my coffee down on the small decorative table in the hall and turned to the door. I pulled it open not even glancing through the peep hole to see who it was. My eyes widened seeing Shane standing on my front step.

"Hey Vio," he said, waving slightly, sounding awkward and uncertain. My first instinct kicked in and I swung the door closed. I muttered a curse under my breath when the toe of his shoe caught between the door and the frame. I tried to force the door closed, but his foot stopped it. I didn't even care if I was crushing his foot between two slabs of wood, I didn't want to talk to him, let alone see him.

"Vio, come on," he said, quite desperately as he placed his palm against the door and pushed back. I stepped away, an icy glare set upon him as he pushed the door open and stepped into my house, unwelcome.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, throwing my hands out, glad I had set down my coffee or it would have gone flying. I stared at him, not believing he was actually standing there. He had the nerve to show up at my house after what he lured me into.

He opened his mouth to speak and I could practically see the faulty apology on his tongue. "Oh, you're here to apologize right? Apologize for seducing me?" I said, lowering my head, staring him in the eyes, daring him to contradict me. I knew him too well, he couldn't come here with false pretenses and think that I wouldn't call him on it. I saw through him now, I wasn't going to fall for tricks anymore.

"You haven't told anyone." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I blinked, my temper flaring and the brightening rage inside of me boiling in my veins. "How am I supposed to tell everyone that I slept with you!" I asked. His eyes narrowed, "well don't sound so disgusted, it's not like it was against your will. You were reciprocating!" he yelled, his voice rising with every word.

"Don't turn this around on me!" I said, pointing at myself. "Then don't act like it's all my fault!" he countered. I threw my hands up in the air, "Do you even listen to yourself?" I asked, exasperated and bitter, "of course it is all your fault. You're the one who told me you wanted to be friends again. I didn't know that was code for 'come to my hotel room so I can fuck you!'" I yelled. Shane's gaze turned into a sharp glare that bared down on me.

"Oh, here I thought it was quite obvious that that was what I was insinuating," he replied sarcastically with a throaty laugh. "Don't use fucking sarcasm with me!" I growled, running my fingers through my hair, just to have something to distract me from slapping the taste out of his mouth.

"Face it, you enjoyed the sex," he said and my eyes snapped back to him, my fingers clenching into fist. I was silent, unsure of how to retort to that. He laughed, thinking my speechlessness was some sort of sick confession. "I knew it, you still love me," he said with a scoffing chuckle. "Oh _get over yourself!_" I sighed loudly as his eyes flew back to my face from where he had begun to walk into my living room.

"Get over myself? Look who's talking? You're the one who has an 'I Hate Myself More and More Every Day' complex," he said, motioning to me. "Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as my eyes narrowed. "Oh, you heard me,"he said with a smug smirk. My tongue pressed against the inside of my cheek as my jaw worked, clenching and un-clenching.

"I may hate myself for the decisions I've made in my life, I may hate what I've become because of those decisions, but it is not something I use to make people feel sorry for me," I gritted out. "Well, you fooled me. I'm pretty sure everyone in the fucking company feels sorry for you," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't know how I could have ever had feelings for you, you senseless asshole!" I yelled, turning and walking into the kitchen. My fists clenched when I heard him follow. "There you go, running away from confrontation again!" I spun on my heel to see him throw his hands up in the air. "I am not running away from anything! I don't run away!" I yelled, my fingers curling in anger, my fingernails cutting into my palms. Why was he so infuriating?

"Yes, Violet, you do runaway. You runaway from everything. You ran away from Matt when he cheated, when he proposed, you ran away from me when you left, you ran away from Jay the morning after you slept with him. You ran away from me after we had sex, and I have no doubt that you will run away from Adam after you tell him, just so you don't have to listen to him when he cusses you out for breaking his heart," with each piece of self-believed evidence, he stepped closer until we were only centimeters away from each other.

"Go to fucking hell Shane!" My hand lifted, slapping him across the cheek. The sound of it reverberated throughout the kitchen as we stared at each other.

Lightning. It shot across my skin as soon as his lips were on mine. His hands skimmed down my sides, pausing at my hips to grip them and lift me up onto the counter. Clothes were discarded, thoughts, worries, regrets, all forgotten in a haze of passion and fury.

It consumed us.

/

_A violin quartet played the traditional wedding march. I looked down at myself. My dress was beautiful. It was white dress with lilac lace trimmings. I stared down at myself a minute longer then someone tugged my arm. I turned my head to see Carmi, Nattie, Eve, and Melina standing at my sides._

_"It's time for you to get out there!" Nattie exclaimed, pushing me back as the bridesmaids attached themselves to the groomsmen. Matt, Jeff, Shannon and John. Carmi smiled at me sympathetically and then I noticed the ring on her left hand. My mouth fell open. She was married? I looked up and smiled seeing John peck her lips. Of course._

_"Hey, c'mon. We're gonna start walking," Eve said, smiling. All the bridesmaids were in beautiful floor-length lilac dresses. The flower girl was adorable in her ankle-length fluffy lilac dress, her blond hair had a slight curl to it. She turned, waved at me and mouthed something, her green eyes sparkling. She walked through the double doors of the church and out to the awaiting congregation. _

_The bridesmaids started walking and then, it was my turn. I was confused. Exactly who was I marrying? I slowly paced forward and was shocked when my brother appeared by my side. The sight of him brought tears to my eyes. "Damien." I said only his name softly. He looked me up and down. "You look beautiful sis. He's a lucky man. " he smiled ruefully, as if his words were meant to be sarcastic. But he looked down at me, offering his arm, putting on the smile of a supportive brother. I linked my arm with his and he led me through the doors myself._

_I glued myself to my brothers side, reveling in the time I had with him. I looked at his face again as he walked me down the aisle. He looked the same as he did before he left. But there was no way this was real, Damien was dead. Tears sprung to my eyes and I looked away._

_That when my eyes connected with my surroundings. First thing I noticed, the people gathered to see this. John Cena, Jay Reso, Adam Copeland, Phil Brooks, Michael Hickenbottom, Paul Levesque, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, their daughters, and even Vince and Linda McMahon themselves were there. But they all looked disappointed, upset even. My eyes met Adam's and I saw the heartbreak in them. The guilt suffocated me and I nearly drowned in shame on the spot. Second thing I noticed, in the back, the very last row, were my parents. They were wearing all black and looked sad and solemn. _

_I jabbed my brother lightly in the ribs with my elbow as we walked down the endless aisle. He looked down at me. "Yeah sis?" I glanced to the back of the church again. "Why are Mom and Dad in the back, dressed in black? And why do they look so sad?" I asked him, he had to know the answer. But to my surprise, Damien just shrugged. "Mom and Dad have always been confusing," he sighed. "But don't worry about them sis, today is your day to be happy. So, be happy," he grinned at me, though it didn't reach his eyes._

_I smiled widely back at him and finally the long aisle ended and that's when the third thing caught my eye. Shane. He was the groom. Looking extremely handsome in his black tux with lilac trimmings instead of the usual white. His eyes were huge as he gazed at me. Taking in every inch of me. He stepped down a level as Damien removed my hand from his arm. He turned to me, his face solemn. "I'm sorry I can't stay sis. I just need to know that this is what you truly want. Before I go, I need you to tell me that he will make you happy and that you truly believe this is the right decision," he whispered for only my ears to hear, it almost sounded as if he was pleading for me to reconsider._

_The words, spoken softly, brought tears to my eyes and one streaked down my cheek. Damien quickly wiped it away. "Please don't cry sis. You've cried enough over me. Just, please, give me an answer." He whispered. I took in a shaky breath, looking at Shane, the only man I had ever loved. Coming home to him after those three months away was like the greatest relief in my world. I looked back at my brother, our matching green eyes meeting. "I believe this is the right choice Dame," I replied. My brother forced a smile, the only indication that he did not like my answer completely. But what else could I say?_

_And with that, he took my hand and placed it in Shane's. He looked at Shane pointedly. "You break my sister's heart, I will break every bone in your body. Those words may be overused, but when I say them, I actually mean them," he threatened. He meant them in a heartfelt way that no one would ever understand but me._

_Shane just nodded to my brother, feebly. It made me chuckle lightly and Damien looked at me once more. "There we go, laugh Violet, don't cry. I love you, sis." He said, with finality, before turning and walking down the aisle. He paused at the double door as the small blond flower girl ran up to him. "Uncle Damien!" she called, her voice filled with sadness and the objection of tears. He frowned slightly and crouched down, hugging the girl to him. He straightened, letting the girl go, and looked back at me with a hint of a smile. He waved and then disappeared into sparkling dust. He was gone. _

_But I didn't cry. Damien didn't want me to, I didn't want me too. So, instead, I smiled. "I love you too, big bro." I waved back at the glittering air where he had been standing then turned to Shane. My life with him as my husband was about to begin. I knew more than anything that I loved him and wanted to forever be with him. And I knew he wanted the same. He kissed my lips softly then we turned to the priest standing in the middle of the stage, where the altar should be. _

_The priest spoke, continuing the wedding ceremony as if my dead brother hadn't been there. I was barely listening to him till he got to a certain part of the whole ceremony. "...speak now or forever hold your peace..." the priest spoke in a monotone as if nothing bothered him, I didn't care though. I was preoccupied with looking at my soon-to-be husband. He was rubbing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. I smiled slightly until I heard a scream._

_Not a scared, help-me-before-I-die scream. But a how-the-hell-is-this-happening-I-hate-you-for-this angry scream. Shane and I both spun around. And what I saw in the doorway to the inside of the church made the blood drain from my face._

_Jamie. She was standing in the doorway, holding the doors open with outstretched arms. She looked horrible. Dark make up streamed down her face, as if she'd been crying. Which, I guess, she had. Her hair was crazy and frizzed about her head. And her once beautiful, all white, wedding dress was shredded and torn. _

_"I OBJECT! HE CAN'T MARRY HER! HE'S MINE! HE WAS ENGAGED TO ME FIRST! HE BELONGS TO ME! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN SHE EVER WILL! I WILL NOT LET HIM MARRY A **SKANK** LIKE HER! HE'S MINE! HE SHOULD BE MY HUSBAND! HE **WILL **BE MY HUSBAND!"_ _she shrieked and I covered my ears._

_Her voice was amplified in the hollow boughs of the church. It made her voice sound like nails being scratched down a chalkboard and it made my skin crawl. But she took no notice. She pointed one of her chipped painted nails at me. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HIM. LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME! BUT I WON'T LET YOU STEAL HIM AWAY! HE'S MINE! HE WON'T SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOUR INSECURITY! HE LOVES ME DAMMIT! NOT YOU! HE CHOSE ME, OVER YOU! DOESN'T THAT TELL YOU SOMETHING!"_

_"HE WILL NOT MARRY THAT BITCH! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM! SHANE! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH OF US!" She yelled and the whole occupancy of the church turned to stare at the tousled and dirty woman. _

_She collapsed to her knees crying, sobbing, shoulders shaking. She covered her face with her hands and cried there. Her black painted nails glinting in the light of the church. The whole church was silent. No one made a sound of any kind. Finally she removed her hands from her face. "You can't have us both Shane. You have to choose. Do you love her, the one who will leave you the first chance she gets. Or me, the one who has always been there for you when she leaves you heartbroken. Chose Shane! This is your last chance to make the **right** choice._

_I stared at her, then turned my gaze to Shane. I couldn't believe I was **waiting **for him to make a choice. I flinched as his gaze, which was plastered on Jamie, softened. My heart broke when he looked at me, and that tender affection wasn't there. I could see a love, more profound then what he felt for Jamie in the very backs of his eyes. But what he said broke me down even more. "You'll never love me the way I love you Violet. So why shouldn't I go with someone who will love me with everything she has?" And with that, he stepped down from the altar and started making his way. Down the aisle. To Jamie._

_The whole audience could hear my heart shatter to pieces. It sounded like breaking glass and the pieces of my heart fell across the marble of the church's floor. Light red glass shards were strewn all across the floor. My eyes widened as I stared down at the pieces. Then I began to cry. I fell to my knees, not caring that there were sharp pieces of glass beneath me._

_The glass cut into the smooth skin on my knees but I didn't care. I actually ignored it and called to Shane. "NO, PLEASE! SHANE! I LOVE YOU! MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPRESS IT! HOW TO SHOW YOU! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE'S USING YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! WHEN I LEFT I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! I LOVE YOU!" But it was as if he couldn't hear anything except Jamie. He couldn't see anything except Jamie's pleased smile. She knew she had won, for good. _

_I knelt at the base of the altar, and cried. No one approached me. They all left, one by one. Each would come to the altar and stand before my crying form. They would apologize, as if it was their fault, then leave. They all cried for me. One by one they trickled out of the chapel until there was a single shadow left hanging over me. _

_Brushing my hair out of my eyes, I looked up. Adam's smile was saddening, a sympathetic, concerned expression that bid me farewell to the facade of happiness I was offered moments ago to Shane. _

_He looked down uncertainly, his blond locks falling into his eyes, in an adorable way that made me want to brush them back into place. He looked back up at me, showing me what he had been fiddling with in his hands. "I think I can fill in all the missing pieces," he murmured, holding out his hand. And in his hand was my heart, pieced back together. There were tiny fissures and cracks in the surface, but it looked practically whole._

_I looked up, meeting Adam's eyes as my hands reached out and took my heart from him. "Thank you Adam," I whispered. "You're welcome Violet," his voice swept through the disastrous wedding chapel and breathed into it new life, recreating the scene as he took one of my hands in his, smoothing his thumb across my knuckles. "I love you, Vio," his voice was warm with emotion, with the love, affection and adoration he felt toward me._

_"I love you Adam," and I only wished I was good enough for him._

_/_

_Shane's POV_

My eyes flew over to Violet as she muttered in her sleep. "Adam..." her voice was soft, but the name unmistakeable. My heart clenched, constricted inside my chest. I shouldn't have been surprised by it, but it still hurt. I rested my head back on the pillow, glancing over at Violet once more, taking in the lines of worry on her face, the darting of her eyes behind her closed lids. She had been that way for the past hour I had been up.

I glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it was nearing 5 pm and I needed to get to the airport to pick up Jamie. With a sigh, I ignored my responsibilities and wrapped my arm around Violet. That's when her body tensed and I knew she was awake. She sat up, holding the sheets to her, running her free hand through her hair and twisting around to look at me.

Her mouth opened and I feared her reaction would be the same as the last time. I was frightened that she would curl into a ball once more and cry, just completely bawl. But instead she slid out of bed, collected her clothes and found new ones. She changed and then turned back to me. I hadn't stopped staring at her, so when her eyes met mine, I finally moved. I sat up in her bed.

"I think you should leave Shane," she said, her voice devoid of emotion. It was effortlessly done and I knew she wasn't putting on an act. She wasn't trying to shut me out. She wanted me to leave, she actually felt nothing at that moment. "Violet, I-" she held up her hand. "It would just be easier if you left now...please," she said, not sounding desperate in the least. She sounded dignified and I was shocked by how steady her voice was, how steely her gaze.

I nodded, sliding out of the bed and putting my clothes back on before I turned and walked over to her. I brushed my lips against hers briefly, squeezing her fingers in mine before I walked past her and out the door. I got into my truck, not once glancing back at her house because I knew that if I looked back, I wouldn't see her looking at me.

Our relationship would be a lost cause, but I wanted to control her, I wanted to know what it felt like to have Violet.

I was robbed of that from the beginning.

/

_Violet's POV_

I heard his car back out of the drive way, and speed off down the road, no doubt to where Jamie awaited him.

I still felt nothing, no regret, no satisfaction. I felt empty, completely abyssal inside, a huge chasm had opened where my heart should be and it swallowed all emotion. I stood in my bedroom, in a pair of torn up jeans and a loose Hardy Boyz t-shirt.

My eyes fell on the bed. Cursed furniture, execrable art of lying of deception, maledict emotion called love, wretched abomination. I was condemned to all of these things, to repeat and reenact them over and over until my head spun, my mind whited, and my heart gave out.

My nails dug into the sheets as I ripped them from the mattress. If only they could feel the pain that numbed me. If only I could take the agony I felt and pass it on to the inanimate object and make it a living thing.

My fists clenched as I balled the sheets and threw them into the corner, screaming my frustration to the walls, to the rooms, to my empty house. I threw my bedroom door open, ignoring the clattering bang as it hit the wall in my vicious fury.

I practically fell down the steps and I walked down the hall, my hand brushing the paint I had applied years ago when I first acquired the house after my grandmother's death. My eyes fell on the picture frames hung upon the walls proudly. The smiling faces, the joyous memories. They were bleak moments of my tear-stained life. Moments that I no longer cared to remember because they were overshadowed by the horrible, by the disastrous and by the heartbreaking.

My fingers gripped the picture set upon the table in the hall. They tightened until my knuckles turned white as I stared at the faces. Shane, Carmi and myself, the beautiful green scenery of Carolina in the background. My smile that I had once reserved for Shane. For a man who was ruining my very heart.

Shattered.

My eyes closed as I relished the sound of the creaking of the glass as it met the opposite wall and then slid down, clattering against the floor. It was music to my ears to hear the crack of the wooden frame that broke form the force of my throw.

Again.

I couldn't escape him, I wouldn't. He had his hold on me, he had my heart.

Leaving him behind was never a choice I was given.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**__****Runaway~ Avril Lavigne**

**_Fear~ OneRepublic_**

**_I'll Be There For You~ Bon Jovi_**

**_Congrats to: Regan, 1st lyric_**

**_Okay, so... minor cliffy..i apologize! but aren't y'all glad Shanny is back! Someone else will be making a comeback into the fic as well in the next chappy! I hope to be able to do some writing when i get home and hopefully i'll have the next chapter up within a few days of my return. _**

**_other than that...REVIEW!_**

**_xoxo_**


	56. Something Concrete

_**Sorry for the long wait, but i am home once more. I wrote this chapter last night before i fell asleep, knowing i really needed to update pronto! So, here it is! **_

**_I really liked writing this chapter because of the intensity...as well as all the transitions that happen. One transition being the switch of important character roles between Matt and Jeff...there are a few more, but i want you guys to look at those and find them on your own. _**

**_So, Shanny came back in the last chappy..and now Jeffy is back! so yay! Also, from here on out i have every chapter pretty much planned out. This fic will end at 75 chapters and it will be my longest fic to date. _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! THank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are amazing! I revised the last chapter adn i apologize for the horrid grammar! i hopefully caught most of them! If not..oh well? lol VOTE ON MY NEW POLL please...and to all of you who READ this fic and decide not to review, i hope you begin to because i'd love to hear your opinions now that we're getting down to the nitty gritty and down & dirty parts of the fic...lol_**

**_I only own Vio...Carmi belongs to Kennedy...that is all! I own NOTHING ELSE!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 56- Something Concrete**_

* * *

"_**I am losing you again/let me out and let me in/Cause you're not alone here/not at all/let me belong here/break my fall."**_

"_**Just let me hold you when you're falling apart/-fall on me/ tell me everything you want me to be."**_

"_**Steady hands just take the wheel/every glance is killing me/time to make one last appeal/for the life I lead/stop and stare/i think I'm moving but I go nowhere/yeah, I know that everyone gets scared/but I've become what I can't be, oh/stop and stare/you start to wonder why you're here not there/and you'd give anything to get what's fair/but fair ain't what you really need/oh, can you see what I see?"**_

"_**No you don't know what it's like/when nothing feels all right/you don't know what it's like/to be me."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

Again.

Again.

Again and again.

_Shatter. Clash. Rip._

_Destruction. Fracture. Crack._

I didn't feel anything, hadn't for minutes that could've possibly turned into hours. I didn't know, there was no clock in sight. All I could hear was the glass of picture frames shattering, the cracking of wood as pictures ripped and were punctured by glass shards. I vaguely felt the slice of glace across my palms as I removed one picture roughly from the wall. I held it between my fingers with a crushing force so powerful it broke the glass before I even hurled it across the room.

Red. It welled up from the long, thin line that drew across my right palm. Ignored. The pain was pushed aside as my void, as the total emptiness inside of me, built up more and more. Frustrating me beyond words, beyond emotions. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I at least enjoy what I'd done. I couldn't even come to regret it.

Again.

Glass. Wood. Wall. Shatter. Crack. Rip.

It repeated. On and on. Pictures disappeared off the walls, sometimes in multiples, grabbing on in each bloodied and cut hand. Thrown without looking, crashing against furniture, against the walls, against other broken photos and frames. I was beyond care, beyond hope, beyond help.

_Shatter._

_Crack._

_Rip. _

_Sob._

_Jeff's POV_

I paused, I don't know how long I stood there, on the other side of Violet's ajar front door. I closed my eyes, hearing her rough breathing that was overshadowed by sobs. I winced hearing the bang of something hitting a wall, accompanied with the shattering of glass.

She was destroying something inside, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to witness just what it was. I was certain I didn't want to know what had pushed her to this complete breakdown. Even though I couldn't see her, I knew, it was bad. My heart clenched as I thought about the last time I had heard or seen her like this.

_[flashback]_

_"Goddammit Damien! Why did you have to leave me?" Violet screamed, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. I thought she was going to turn blue from all the screaming she was doing. But what else could you expect? I imagined that if it had been me in her position, and Matt had been the brother dead, I would have been reacting the same way. Screaming at the top of my lungs, cursing him for not being safer, berating myself for not being stronger. _

_Violet was stoic, had been for months, ever since Damien left for Iraq. She didn't act like a twenty-two year old, she stopped being one once contact between her and Damien stopped. His letters stopped arriving at their normal intervals, and his phone calls never came. _

_She was broken._

_I watched her from her doorway, in newly owned house. It didn't seem fair that Violet would loose her grandma and her brother in such a short time, so close together. She was completely devastated by it. _

_I was glad she hadn't moved in most of her stuff, and she hadn't gone shopping for any furniture as well, or things would have been destroyed completely. Instead, she picked up the box of clothes and threw it onto the floor, it's contents spilling. I sighed, seeing her wrestling clothes splay out across the floor._

_I thought she'd never wrestle again after that. _

_She spun on her heel and she finally saw me standing there, observing her melt down silently. I didn't have the heart to tell her to suck it up and be a man, something she's not. She's the strong, controlled, opinionated woman I've always known, the woman I've considered family since I was a young boy. None of that was going to change because she was devastated, because she was angry, because she was unrecognizable._

_All I could think to do was open my arms to her and let her throw herself at me. I held her as she cried, for minutes, which bled into hours. I didn't complain about it, didn't breathe a word. I just held her and let her fall apart in order for her to pick herself back up and piece herself and her composure back together. _

_[end flashback]_

I opened my eyes and slowly pushed open her front door. It made no noise and gave Violet no indication that I was there. But the moment the doorway was cleared, I sucked in a breath, seeing the total demolition that was once Violet's pristine home. I swallowed, this was worse than the last time, horribly and terrifyingly worse.

She wasn't in my line of sight, I'd have to walk further into the house to see her. So I did, just as I heard plates connect with tile floor and porcelain cracked in a painful sound of devastation. I turned into the doorway that I knew led to the kitchen. As I moved, I looked to see what had been shattered as I stood outside her door.

I cut myself off on my way to the kitchen and instead walked into the living room silently. I crouched down and lifted a torn piece of paper. Glass fell off of it, joining the pile of shards below as I studied the image.

A picture, of Violet and I. It was the same day that I had found her and held her as she lost herself in depression. Someone had taken a picture of us afterward. I was sitting on Violet's uncovered mattress up in her bedroom, she was on the bed beside me, my arms around her and her head on my shoulder. Even in the picture you could see the tear stains.

I didn't know she had a copy of the picture. There had been so much strain on our friendship lately that I denied the thought that she still saw me as one of her closest friends. Knowing she had the photo confirmed my hopes that she still wanted me in her life, even after she probably heard what I'd said while she was gone form the family's life.

I folded the picture in half before tucking it into my pocket. I grimaced and screwed by eyes shut when I heard thinner, lighter glass shatter once more. I knew immediately that I had to stop her before she destroyed anything more that she would regret once she was over this emotional tornado.

I twisted on my heel and walked through the doorway into the kitchen.

Her back was to me, her brown hair mussed and thrown haphazardly into a ponytail that was tugging loose. Her back and shoulders were stiff, tense. Her clothes hung amiss on her frame, the logo on the shirt struck me and despite the situation a half smile curved the edges of my lips. I hadn't lost my Violet. Everyone else could stake a claim on her, but I'd always have my bit of my close friend that no one else shared.

Suddenly, her hand shot out and a picture went flying. It was a picture that she had kept next to her coffee maker of her, me, Shannon and Matt backstage at a show where I had painted her face. I remembered vaguely that Shane had been the one taking the picture.

Red. It caught my eye instantly. I froze for a fraction of a second before stepping through the pieces of glass and porcelain, making my way toward her.

My foot crunched on something fragile, alerting her that she was no longer alone. She spun around, her eyes empty, wide, and a shade of green that was shadowed by just...blankness. Her usually expressive eyes held nothing, no kind of emotion whatsoever. That is what scared me the most, not the broken frames, not the blood on her hands, just the void in her green eyes.

What had happened?

What made her like this, so unlike herself?

"Violet, come here," I cooed softly, trying to calm her. She shook her head.

"No, you...why are you here? You shouldn't be here." her voice was bridging on hysteric as she stared at me, her head continuing to move back in forth in a scared fashion.

I reached out to her with my hands, but she stepped back. I realized this break down couldn't be fixed as easily as the last one. Something much more than a hug was needed to help her return to normalcy. She needed something more concrete, more significant.

She needed someone to stop her.

She ran a hand through her hair, causing it to fall out of the ponytail completely and it spilled down her back and over her shoulders. Her bare, green eyes flashed at me, but still remained void of emotion.

I took a step forward.

She stepped backward.

I realized playing that game would get us nowhere. So I opted for a different strategy. "Vio, what's going on?" I asked, my eyes glancing around the kitchen. It wasn't as bad as the living room, or the entry hall, but it was practically halfway there. My eyes found their way back to Violet in time to see her swallow and glance around the room herself.

It was as if she was seeing the damage she had caused for the first time. A gasp left her lips, a hand raising to clamp over her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

God, I hated seeing Violet cry. She was such a strong woman, someone who could take shit and throw it back at you at the perfect moment where she knew it would affect you most. She knew how people worked, she didn't ruffle someone's feathers unless she had good reason to, and she loved everyone she trusted unconditionally.

Who had screwed with her mind so much to cause her to destroy the home that she had worked years to perfect. Every photo had been hung on the walls in straight lines, none crooked or hung wrongly. There was never a spec of dust on shelves, even when she hadn't been home for weeks and had only been in the house for a few hours. It was immediately spotless. No imperfections in sight.

There she stood, in the middle of the debris, looking like her house was falling down around her due to a hurricane. When in all reality, it had only been Hurricane Violet that blew threw the area. Who knew one person could do so much damage to something they loved and adored.

Her eyes connected with mine once more and her hand dropped to her side. She just stared, though it felt like she was staring through me instead of at me. I wanted to step forward and pull her into my arms, but refrained from doing so. I had already seen her reactions to a blatant approach.

She swallowed before he eyes finally focused on me, finally seeing me as I stood there. "I-I don't know what to do anymore Jeff. I don't feel anything when I should. I should be angry, upset, horrible, disgusted, dirty, regretful. But none of those things, nothing. Just...empty," she whispered and my mind whirled at all the possibilities her words could infer.

"Violet, you need to tell me more than that," I said, my voice soft, I didn't want to raise it, didn't want to sound frustrated or scared or worried or angered. I just wanted to sound like me, a voice that wouldn't cause her to run away.

I saw her sway before she leaned her hip against the counter top, one of her hands going to her forehead, tracing the thin scar along her hairline shortly before it dropped down again. Her fingertips had smudged blood across her forehead from the contact and it made her look even more frightening as well as frightened.

"Come here Violet, let's go talk. You can explain everything to me, from start to finish. I won't interrupt, I won't ask questions, I won't pass judgment. I will just listen," I told her and she looked at me once more, actually seeing me again. Slowly, she nodded and I held out my arms in invitation.

Just as she'd done nearly seven years ago, she threw herself into my arms and cried as I carried her upstairs to her room. I let out a breath when I saw that her rampage hadn't reached the second level of her home. I set her carefully down on the bed before I joined her. She curled up beside her, her head resting on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist as I placed one of my arms around her back.

I waited until her breathing was almost back to normal and I knew she could talk without any stuttering or sobbing. "Alright, start from the beginning," I told her and she nodded just once before she opened her mouth.

She told me everything, the whole story, not leaving out a single important detail. I stroked her hair as she spoke, her voice shaky. I combed my fingers through her brown locks, straightening them out and untangling them until they looked normal and the opposite of their unkempt appearance from earlier.

To say I was shocked by her story was an understatement. I did as I promised though, I didn't place an opinion on the matter, not yet, not until I could analyze it all further without Violet there. I wouldn't pass judgment on her as well, I had promised not to. I knew breaking that promise now would hurt Violet more than she already was.

She finished, her voice abruptly cutting off when she reached the point of her story where she had begun the destruction of memories that she hung on her wall. I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead gently, holding her tightly to me before letting her go and looking down at her.

She stared at me, as if she were waiting for my reaction. I shook my head and lifted a single shoulder at her expression. "Violet, I promised you I wouldn't judge you or the situation. So, I'm not going to say anything," I told her, rubbing her shoulder. She looked away. "I'm foolish, irrational and horrible. I already know all of that, nothing you say will shock or hurt me, you don't even need to sugar-coat any of it," she said, bitter tinging her tone.

I let out a soft sigh, running my free hand through my hair. "Violet." I paused, not sure how to follow up. She looked back at me. "Do you love him?" It was such an open, vague question. She could answer me any way she wanted, she could answer for Adam, or she could answer for Shane. Or she could avoid it all completely.

"I love them both, I don't know whom I love more, I'm confused and...I don't know what to do. I'm lost Jeff, I feel like no one understands how I feel. Shane pushes me so far, tests my limits, angers me and then sets me on fire, in a good and bad way. Adam," she paused with a sigh, "Adam is like my dream guy, the perfect Ken to my Barbie. I—he keeps me sane when we're together, I can talk to him about everything," she stopped short.

"Except this," I said for her and she nodded.

"Except this, I just can't tell him..." she trailed off.

"You don't want to hurt him, that's understandable," _even though you should just tell him_, I added mentally. But I had promised myself and Violet that I would not voice my opinion. I was leaving my statements open for thoughts form all points of view for Violet.

She stared at the wall across from us. "None of it feels fair Jeff," she whispered.

I felt like replying with the age old, _"who ever said life was fair?" _but decided against it and instead looked at Violet as she stared at the wall. "I don't think you're really looking for the fairness in it all, you're looking for a correct answer," I paused, "when there is no correct answer to be found."  
Her eyes moved to me and she stared for a moment before blinking and looking away again. "I'm regretting it now," she murmured and I raised an eyebrow.

"Regretting what?" I asked, trying to hide my curiosity.

"Leaving. I should never have left. If I hadn't, I would never have gotten so close to Adam, I would never have fallen in love with him, Shane wouldn't have proposed to Jamie, I wouldn't be in this...predicament," she let out a frustrated and tired sigh. She was exhausted, I could tell that much from the strain in her voice and the fluttering of her eyelids. But she was _feeling _again, and that gave me the slightest bit of hope that she would be okay.

"Vio?" I asked.

"Yeah Jeff?" She replied, resting her head back on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you. I always will be," I told her, smoothing her hair out of her face.

She glanced up at me, "thank you Jeffy," she whispered and I smiled.

No one would ever understand what it felt like to be like Violet in those moments of pure chaos. The shattering of photos the cracking of dishes, no one would ever hear it.

No one but Violet would be strong enough to bare it.

She fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, as gently as I could, I slipped away form her. I cleaned up the living room, the hallway and the kitchen. I stacked all of the photos and placed them in a drawer, throwing away the several hundred shards of glass in her recycling bin.

A few hours later, I stood in the entry way of her home and looked around. It was as clean as it usually was and that pleased me. If I could do one simple thing for Violet that would comfort her, cleaning up the destruction left behind was it.

I checked on her once more before I left her house, leaving a note on the bedside table next to her cell phone. I'd come back the next day to check on her before she flew out to rejoin the Smackdown roster.

I looked up at the dark sky as I walked to my car. _Damien, I wish you were here. You were the only one who knew exactly how to handle Violet. I have no idea what I'm doing, I just hope it's working. _

My eyes focused on the road before me as I started my car.

When no one else will be there for Violet, I will. I'll make myself understand.

I'll be the concrete and significant something in her life.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Enigma ~ Trapt_**

**_The Pros and Cons of Breathing ~ Fall Out Boy_**

**_/_**

**_I've missed writing Jeff...so this was a nice and refreshing to write...i hope you enjoyed...press the review button please! _**


	57. Guilt

_**So, i'm eagerly awaiting everyone's response to this chapter because...personally and in my mind (the author's mind) i see this as a pretty big turning point for the fic. So...i want to see what y'all have to say. Please review, even if you never have before! I'm all ears! and review because reviews make me smile, it's one of the perks of writing on FF. **_

**_I only own Violet. Carmichael belongs to Kennedy. That is all. _**

**_Please vote on my poll. If you want to see my playlist for YtO, head to my website, the link is on my page. It's all there for you! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

_**Chapter 57- Guilt**_

X-O-X-O-X

"**_Girl I can't sleep at night without holding you tight."_**

"_**I think you're so mean- I think we should try/I think I could need-this in my life/I think I'm just scared- I think too much/I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing."**_

"_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret."**_

X-O-X-O-X

_Violet's POV_

"Hey, Mama V, wake up," a voice said by my ear, dragging me out of my much appreciated slumber. I blinked my eyes a few times groggily before looking up into the eyes of Jeff.

"Morning," he said with a soft smile while rubbing my shoulder.

I slowly sat up, using one hand to brace myself and the other I ran through my hair. "How did you?" I asked, trailing off, my eyebrows furrowing.

Jeff smirked, "I found your extra key, you need to find a better hiding place. The entrance mat is too predictable."

I rolled my eyes, "sorry that finding my house key was too easy for you," I said, shaking my head before I pushed the covers off my legs and swung them to the side of the bed. "Do I look any better than I feel?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at Jeff who was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"You don't look completely hideous," he replied and I smirked.

"Thanks, makes me feel a little better," I said, leaning over and pecking his cheek before I got up and retrieved some clothes form my dresser. "You still be here when I get done?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked at him over my shoulder.

He smiled and nodded, "I'll start breakfast. I'm pretty sure you could use a good meal before you head to the airport." he answered.

"Ah, you know me so well Jeffy," I said before disappearing into my bathroom, hearing Jeff chuckle behind me.

/

"I smell bacon and...eggs?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Correct! Two points!" Jeff said and we both laughed as he slid two eggs onto a plate and handed it to me. "Bacon's on the table," he said. I nodded, taking the plate and moseying back toward the dining table, lifting the paper towel that was covering the bacon off and picking two pieces from the pile.

I sat down and waited as Jeff finished his eggs, turned off the burners and then joined me. "Guessing you slept well," he said and I nodded, confirming what he had said. We were quiet for a few minutes until I looked up at him.

"Thanks for being here yesterday..." I said softly and he looked up at me. I was glad he didn't shrug, it would've made me feel bad about not being able to do more to thank him. If he played it off as no big deal, I would just over-analyze anything.

Instead, he smiled, "Vio, you know I'll always be there. I'm glad I could help, honestly, I am. I know things have been rough for us the past six months or so and we haven't been as close as we used to," he paused, looking down at his plate. His eyes met mine again, "Violet, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I hope you know that I'm here for you," his voice was soft.

I smiled and he returned the expression.

/

"Babe!"

I couldn't help the smile that curved my lips as I heard Adam's voice calling out to me from across the parking lot.

I had just gotten out of my rental and now Adam was rushing over to me. I squeaked when he wrapped his arms around me tightly and twirled me around.

"I missed you babe. It felt like the longest three days of my life," he whispered in my ear as he set me back on my feet before he kissed my temple.

As I rested my head against Adam's chest, I couldn't help the guilt that rose into my throat. I chewed my lip. How was I going to do this? How was I keeping such a huge secret from Adam? I needed to tell him. But I just...couldn't.

I pulled back and looked up at Adam, and his easy-going smiling face, and the words died on my lips before I could even utter them. I swallowed the guilt and forced myself to return his smile. "I missed you too Addy, let's go inside, I need to get my script," I told him, moving out of his embrace.

He kept our hands linked and took my bag from me as we walked into the arena. He walked with me as we headed to Steph's office and I picked up my script. I read it over as we headed to the family's locker room.

"Looks like I'm going ringside for Car's match against Beth and I have a promo with Matt, about how Dave won their match last week by DQ," I reported as we turned the corner and Adam held the locker room door open for me. I flashed him a smile before looking up.

"Hey guys," I said in greeting before I headed over and sat down next to Nattie. She plucked my script from my fingers and flipped through it

"Hmmm...pretty boring night," she commented and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yep, I've noticed." I replied before glancing over at Car, "you need to be getting ready." I told her, pointing a finger at her and then motioning to her duffel bag.

"Right, Mama, I'm on it," she said, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. I just grinned and blew her a kiss before I looked back at Adam.

Before my eyes could reach the Canadian, they connected with Shane's.

I forced my heart to keep it's normal pace, but my hands got clammy as I looked away from him immediately, my eyes going to the ground. He'd looked worried, like he didn't understand how I could be acting so normal. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think of something to start a conversation about.

I looked over at Matt, "I saw Jeff yesterday," I said. That cut off all other conversation in the room. My eyes were drawn to Adam's, he looked worried, upset even.

"And how did that go?" Carmi asked, her head coming into view from the bathroom doorway.

I shrugged, "good," it felt awkward to be addressing the whole family. "We talked things out. I've missed him," I said and couldn't help the smile that curved my lips. "Talking to him helped a lot," it came out soft, like a whisper, and I thought of how when I'd walked down the steps of my house, the rooms I had destroyed were spotless. He had cleaned up the devastation for me, and it really touched me that he went so far as to do that.

"That's good babe," Adam said, our eyes meeting and he sent me a smile, which I returned.

_Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. _

_Shane's POV_

How could she be sitting there so easily? After what we had done, I didn't know how she could stand being so close to Adam. She had acted so cold to me, I was surprised she was even talking to anyone. But Jeff, she and Jeff made up, after everything he had done, all he had said? It didn't add up. What had he done to change her mind.

I brushed the thoughts away and instead studied her. She looked normal, though there seemed to be a deadened look in her usually vibrant green eyes. I wondered if that had anything to do with me. When I all actuality, my best guess would be 'yes, that had everything to do with me.' But I didn't ask stupid questions like that in a room filled with people we both considered family.

I ran a hand through my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. I needed to stop watching her in public, it would make everything too obvious. By the look of things, Violet wanted to keep what happened under wraps. I had no problem with that, as long as there was more to come.

I'd hate to do it, but I wanted Violet, I needed her. So..blackmail seemed to be the only way.

/

_{On Screen}_

_Action Tonight by Poison began to play throughout the arena. "And her opponent, accompanied to the ring by Violet Pierce, from Raleigh, North Carolina, Carmichael Helms!" _

_Carmichael and Violet walked out onto the stage, staring down Beth Phoenix. _

_**"I wonder why Violet decided to come down with Carmichael? She doesn't have a match tonight."**_

_**"Well Todd, I think it's for support. Violet and Carmichael are best friends, it seems right that Violet would have her back, just in case-" **_

_**"Just in case Michelle McCool and Layla decide to get involved like they did earlier this evening with Mickie James match,"**_

_**"Exactly."**_

_Violet smirked as Carmi got into the ring. The older of the two grabbed the camera and then glanced toward Carmichael, pointing at her, "this girl right here is gonna win this match. Easily." With that she pushed the camera away before she took her spot at commentary with Matt Striker and Todd Grisham._

_**"Hello boys, mind if I join you?"**_

**"Not at all Violet. We don't mind, right Todd?"**

"Of course not, take a seat."

_**"Thanks, you see Carmichael in there. She's been preparing all week for this match against Beth. I mean, everyone knows that last time these two ladies faced each other, Car didn't come out on the winning end."**_

**"But just last week, you beat Beth in a match with that superkick of yours. Homage to your mentor?"**

_**"I did beat Beth last week. And yes, Shawn Michaels, being the father figure he is to me, I use to the superkick. Naturally, it's an easy winner."**_

"So, you think Carmi will win this match tonight?"

_**"Of course I think she'll win Todd. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I've been in the ring with Carmi, as her teammate and as her opponent. I know exactly how talented she is, and I know she can pull off a win tonight."**_

**"Ouch, Carmichael Helms was just suplexed."**

"That looked painful."

_**"Todd, that is painful. Trust me, I would know." **_

**"That you would. So, tell us, are you on the hunt for gold?"**

_**"Naturally Matt, I am. I think it's about damn time that Violet Pierce got her own piece of title history in the books. I've been in this company for over five years now, longer than some of the guys that have been champs."**_

"That's true. Do you think the championship would change your relationship with Carmichael at all?"

_**"Todd, please. When Car won the Divas Championship from Michelle, I was supportive as any other member of the family. I was proud and I wasn't jealous. I want to see her succeed, and she feels the same way toward me. So to answer your question, no, winning the Women's Championship would not change a damn thing in my friendship with Carmi."**_

**"Shouldn't mess with best friends Todd."**

"I've learned that now."

**"So, what about you and Matt Hardy. You two have patched things up considerably after what he did to his brother."**

_**"I didn't hear a question in all of that Matt. But I guess I'll answer the obvious. Yes, Matt and I have put aside our differences and everyone in the family are talking once more. For a few months a lot of things were rocky, but we know that when the going gets tough that we have to pull ourselves together and be strong."**_

"I thought it was 'the tough get going'?"

_**"Well, I'm not much for tradition. So cliché quotes like that just don't work with me. I make them my own."**_

**"I love that smile."**

_**"And I love that move. That's my girl."**_

"That was a textbook moonsault."

_**"Beautiful, one of my favorite moves."**_

**"And you perform it quite well."**

_**"Thank you."**_

"Here's the pin. 1...2...3!"

**"Carmichael Helms for the win. And off goes Violet to celebrate with her best friend. **

_The smile on the faces of the two women was blinding as they hugged in the middle of the ring. Violet turned to the crowd and lifted Carmichael's hand in victory. _

_They slid out of the ring and Violet grabbed the camera's lens. "That's my girl. What did I tell ya?"_

_/ in the family's locker room/_

_"Hey Matt, how you feeling?" Violet asked as she walked into the locker room. She took a seat down next to the elder Hardy, setting her water bottle down as well. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her._

_"I'm fine Vio, don't worry about me," he said with a smile. Violet raised her eyebrows in disbelief. _

_"You know I've never once taken 'I am fine, do not worry about me' as a good answer from any of you. What's up?" She turned toward him, resting her elbow on her knee and tilting her chin into her hand._

_"I just think Dave is making a mistake," he said. Violet nodded._

_"I agree with you there, but you've tried talking to him. And he won't listen. So, try to let it go. Besides, I have good news." she said a smile lighting her face. Matt looked up, and caught her infectious smile._

_"What good news is that?" he inquired._

_"I have a match with Michelle next week, if I win, I'll get a match with Mickie for the number one contenders spot. That is, if Mickie defeats Layla next week." She informed._

_"That's great Vio," Matt smiled before hugging the brunette. _

_"Yeah, come on, let's go find Car." Violet stood with a grin still plastered on her face and extended her hand to the elder of the Hardy brothers. Matt took her hand and they left the locker room, laughing at something Matt said._

_{off screen}_

_Violet's POV_

I let out a breath as I walked out of the arena. I looked up at Adam, a small slowly curling my lips. The more time I spent around him, the more the guilt lessened. It wasn't going to happen again, I wasn't going to allow it. So Adam didn't need to know. It would only hurt him needlessly and add stress to our life— stress that we did not need.

I ran my free hand through my hair as we opened the trunk and threw our bags into the back. "You wanna join everyone? They're heading to the bar," Adam asked as he made his way to the driver's side. "Yeah, sounds good to me," I replied as I opened the passenger door and got in.

I looked over at Adam as he started up the car and as we drove, he took my hand into his free one.

_Guilt. Guilt._

_/_

I laughed as Car started grinding on me, she was so drunk it wasn't even funny anymore. Someone, since I was the last co-worker to arrive, I had been deemed on of the designated drivers, not that I could complain, I hadn't felt like drinking that night in the first place. Carmi, however, was a different story entirely. I glanced over at John, who was sitting at a booth with Adam, Jay, Matt and Shane, they were all laughing at Car's antics.

I rolled my eyes before pushing her away slightly. I leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She pulled back, a huge smile beaming at me before she turned and found Nattie. The two drunk women began to dance together as I headed over to the table.

"Hello gentlemen," I greeted before taking a seat on Adam's lap. My eyes connected with Jay's across the table, but I pointedly and purposefully ignored Shane. I didn't want to look, talk, or interact with him unless I absolutely had to.

"Having fun with Car?" John asked. I smirked, "oh tons. But you won't be tomorrow morning when she had a headache the size of Texas," I said, my smirk turning into a sickeningly sweet grin as I sent him a wink.

John rolled his eyes, "thanks for reminding me. Who let her drink so much anyways?" he asked, looking accusingly at everyone sitting around him. I laughed when fingers were pointed at Adam. "You're such a bad influence babe," I told him, pecking his cheek. He laughed, holding up his hands innocently, "hey man, you could've stopped her at any time." He shot back at the brunette man. I laughed at them, shaking my head.

I slid off of Adam's lap, "I'm gonna go get a soda, I'll be back." I said and the guys nodded, not paying much attention to me, they were already on to their next tipsy conversation. I rolled my eyes before shaking my head.

"I'm gonna get another beer," Shane's familiar voice told the guys, but yet again, no one noticed. That irked me because I held felt his eyes on me during my short time at the table. And then I could sense him following me to the bar.

We reached a part of the club that wasn't as crowded as the rest and I spun to face him. He didn't look surprised that I had gone with confrontation over ignoring him. "Can I help you?" I asked, my tone icily cold.

He raised an eyebrow before motioning to the bar just a few feet away, "I was heading to the bar actually," I heard the _'but' _coming before he even had time to pause. "But, I did want to talk to you actually. Mind stepping outside?" he asked, his hand going form the bar's side of the club, to the exit's. I chewed my lip, not sure if I should get myself into that situation. "It will only take a minute," he assured.

I let out a sigh of exasperation, knowing that if I didn't agree, he would keep bugging me until I did. Might as well just go with him the first time instead of wasting a lot of useless minutes. "Fine," I muttered before we changed course and headed to the exit.

Once we were out on the street I turned to face him. "Can I say something first?" I asked, having every intention set on speaking, whether or not he said I could. I continued, not waiting for an answer, "what happened between us is never going to happen again." I said, meeting his eyes in a daring fashion, challenging him to contradict me, but looking intimidating enough to make sure he wouldn't.

"Actually, it will." His words burnt, hot searing fear raced across me.

My eyebrows furrowed, "excuse me?" I asked, my head tilting slightly downward as I looked up at him. We were standing a few feet form each other and _daringly _he took a step closer. I took a step back.

"If you don't, I will tell Adam what happened between us. Hell, I'll even tell him that you're the one who set up the first meeting, that _you _seduced _me_." His smirk was sickening as I stared at him in disbelief.

"He'd never believe that bull shit," I said, my voice low and angry.

"He wouldn't? I beg to differ, he knows that you still have feelings for me. I don't think he wouldn't put it past you to cheat on him with me. Having it happen twice would just be a confirmation of his first assumptions— You'll always be mine," the way he spoke of me, it was so possessive, so...obsessed sounding. That's when the realization shocked through me. Love wasn't in the balance anymore. I may love him, but his feelings toward me had changed. He was angry, bitter. He wanted me, like someone wanted a new car, a new piece of furniture for their perfectly planned house in their perfectly planned life.

I was now a _possession _to him. He'd love to have me, but he didn't love me. Tenderness, gentleness, all would be thrown out the window once he _had me._ And I was in the palm of his hand.

Him telling Adam, that was one possibility I hadn't turned over in my head. I hadn't thought he would, I thought his _love _for me would make him shy away from that alternative because he knew how much that would ruin for me.

He knew it alright, and he was using it to his advantage. Leverage. Blackmail.

"Now, I suggest you text Adam and tell him you're not feeling well and that you're heading back to the hotel. But make sure he stays here.." his voice trailed off, he didn't need to add the _'we wouldn't want him catching us, now would we?'_

I swallowed, clearing my throat so I could finally speak. I wanted to shout out 'how dare you' or something edgy and bitchy. But I just couldn't manage the words. I was afraid— afraid of him telling Adam, afraid of losing Adam, afraid of everything that could be completely destroyed if I didn't just agree to Shane's conditions.

I set my jaw, my eyes dropping to the pavement. Who would've ever guessed that I'd have to stoop this low.

"Fine, I'll do it," I whispered. I was aware this wasn't a one time deal, he wanted me forever, for as long as he could keep it going without us being caught. The world seemed to darken around me as I took out my cell phone and texted Adam. I didn't wait for his reply, I stuffed my phone back into my purse and looked up at Shane. He honestly looked apologetic, like he didn't _want _to blackmail me into this. But in some sort of sick way, _he had to_.

I swallowed again and nodded, leading him to my rental car and we both got inside. I glanced back at the club one last time, imagining what I would be doing if Shane hadn't of led me outside. I'd probably be in there, under the flashing light, dancing to the throbbing music with Adam.

Instead, I was in a cramped car with Shane as rain began to pelt down on the city, the ending to my evening was inevitable. And when it was over, I knew I would curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep, awaiting Adam's return to the hotel room so I could force myself to pull my composure together and act like normal Violet would.

It was wrong, so sickening. Yet I couldn't help but feel for him. My heart pulsed in self-disgust, yet I didn't stop it, couldn't stop myself from enjoying being with Shane. My eyes screwed shut as a single tear rolled down my cheek as Shane delicately kissed it away. It was the first of a torrent, a river of tears he wouldn't stick around long enough to see.

I curled up into myself, feelign sick and dirty and completely inhuman. _Who was I? _I didn't know anymore. I didn't feel like Violet Pierce. I felt like the hollow of a formerly great woman who had followed her dreams and achieved what she set out for. Now I was missing and losing the one thing I hadn't accomplished. Love. I wouldn't have it for long, and that knowledge ate away at me inside.

_Guilt._

_

* * *

_

**Lyrics from the last chapter:**

**Break My Fall~ Breaking Benjamin**

**Ever the Same~ Rob Thomas**

**Stop and Stare~ OneRepublic**

**Welcome To My Life~ Simple Plan**

**Sorry for not posting this when i originally posted the chapter. Whoops!**


	58. Secrets & Mistakes

_****__**So, i figured since i only have 2 and 1/2 weeks of summer left that whenever i finish a chapter, i send it to my beta, and whenever i get it back...i post it! no more every 5-7 days deal..it's just gonna be whenever the chapter is ready. I'm going to really try to wrap up You're the One by the end of August, but i have no idea if i'll actually be able to do that. But i will sure as hell try!**_

**_um...i love the reviews i've received regarding Shane's blackmail. I just find it totally great how y'all react. I love to read the reviews, they always make me smile, and most of the time, laugh. Which is why i think i got over my writer's block and actually got to writing this chapter yesterday.._**

**_anywhoo...i only own Vio. Car belongs to Kennedy..umm..vote on my poll please..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- Almost forgot! I'd like to thank my beta, Sammi! I love you e-sis!_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 58- Secrets and Mistakes**_

"_**And it's happened once again/I'll turn to a friend/someone that understands/and sees through the master plan." **_

"_**Well I'm thinking of the worst things that I could say to you."**_

"_**I keep my jealousy close/'cause it's all mine/and if you say this makes you happy/then I'm not the only one lying/keep quiet/nothing comes as easy as you/can I lay in your bed all day?/I'll be your best kept secret/and your biggest mistake."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I rolled over onto my back, alone in my hotel room as the sun filtered in through the window. I sat up, looking over at the nightstand. There was a note there from Adam, telling me, as I expected, that he was going to the gym.

The events of the previous night flashed through my mind. Shane, the tender way he touched me. Crying, silencing myself when Adam came back to the room. Guilt, suffocating me. Blackmail, humiliating me in a personal hell but keeping me from breaking Adam's heart.

With a heavy sigh, I sat up, knowing that I'd be alone until some time after 2. I slid out of bed, retrieving a fresh pair of clothes from my suitcase then made my way into the bathroom. I turned on the shower before pulling the tank top I had been sleeping in over my head. The damn thing smelt like a mixture of Adam and Shane. I threw it at the door and it slid to the tiled floor.

I ran a hand through my hair before I finished undressing and stepped into the shower. I let out a stressed sigh as the warm water pelted my skin.

Trying to organize my thoughts was harder than I thought it would be. The guilt I felt just overpowered everything else. I wanted to cry again, but I seemed to have exhausted myself from the expression. I had no more tears to shred.

So instead, I stood in the shower, my forehead pressed against the cool tile as the water rained down my back.

I loved Adam, that much was certain. He was like my oxygen, I couldn't live without him. I was afraid of hurting him and consequently losing him. If Adam disappeared from my life, I knew I would go into the downward spiral I entered after Damien died. Nobody could help me back then, not Jeff, not Shannon, not Shane, and not Carmi. No one could give me what I wanted, Damien.

Matt and Shane had stepped up and slowly the two of them, along with Shannon, somehow began to fill in Damien's empty spot in my life. It still hurt not to have him with me everyday. But then I'd see Shannon or Matt or Shane, and I'd start to feel piece by piece, a little bit better.

I wished someone could do that this time, if I did tell Adam. But I knew, if I told him, everyone would immediately jump to his side. My family didn't taking cheating and affairs well, especially after Matt and Amy. If you cheated, you were practically shunned, like Matt was from the family after we broke up. Though it didn't last very long, everyone cut him out of our lives for a few months. That took it's toll on him.

So, if I lost Adam and the whole rest of my family, I would be lost.

That left one obvious answer. Go along with what Shane says, don't tell Adam, and try to enjoy it.

I loved Shane, I have since the night he took me to prom. It was one of my most cherished memories in my lifetime. I'd never forget it. I just wished he could be just as gentle and innocent as that night. Neither of us were anymore, we were adults who had made mistakes and been in relationships. We've hurt and been hurt in return. We couldn't take back our lifetime of experiences and hide it from one another.

I turned around and shut off the water before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around myself. I pulled on my new clothes, not planning on doing anything that day except laying in bed and watching TV. I ran a brush through my hair quickly before I walked back into the bedroom, throwing my dirty clothes into my suitcase before I flopped down on the bed, reaching for the remote.

I flicked on the TV and searched through the channels, finally settling on Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Useless knowledge was always something that made me laugh. I rolled over onto my stomach, resting my chin on my crossed arms and I answered the first 10 questions easily, not needed a lifeline.

My phone ringing scared me half to death. I sat up, my heart suddenly pounding before I realized it was just my cell. I turned and picked it up off the bedside table. I smiled slightly at the caller ID.

"Hey Baby Bugga Bugga," I answered. He didn't chuckle or reply like he usually would and my stomach instantly dropped.

"Hey...why is there so much glass in your dumpster and why are all the pictures on the walls gone?" he asked.

I didn't have to wonder, I knew he was at my house, he had used his spare key to get in. "Umm..." I couldn't say I didn't know, because then I'd sound like an idiot. Several of the other excuses that flashed through my mind came with the same response; _Idiot! _

"What happened Violet?" he asked, his voice low and serious. Just the fact that he used my real name made me know I had to tell him, that he wouldn't except any other answer except the truth.

I sighed softly, chewing my lip before I finally answered. "I slept with Shane." I screwed my eyes shut, preparing for his yells of disbelief and anger. Nothing came. "Shan?" I asked tentatively.

"When?" he finally asked, his voice sounding scratchy. I felt tears prick my eyes as I ran a hand through my hair. _Tell him the truth. _

"A couple weeks ago, I-" I paused, _the whole truth_, "then again when I went home. He showed up after you left and...It just happened Shan," I explained. _Almost, try again._

"And then again, last night," the tears spilled, rolling down my cheeks. There was silence for a few moments before I heard his breath let out in a heavy sigh.

"Why Violet?" he asked, sounding tired and shocked and disappointed.

"The first time, he asked if we could meet up and try to become friends again. In actuality, he seduced me in his hotel room and..." I left it at that, continuing on. "The second time at my house...we were fighting and then, it just got out of hand and..."

Shannon cut in there, "and you ended up sleeping with him? Violet this still doesn't explain the blank walls of your home," he said, trying to distract himself from my affair. He didn't want to hear those things, not about me. And neither did I, but it was the truth.

"It was after the second time, I...I felt horrible, disgusting, just..." my hands shook and I tried to still them as more tears fell. I pushed on, "I couldn't take it...I just started ripping the pictures off the wall and throwing them at the opposite wall. I didn't stop until Jeff showed up and forced me to," I said, my breath coming in shallow hiccups every few words.

There was another sigh from Shannon's end. "What about the third time?" he asked and I could tell it was inquired begrudgingly.

"H-he..." I paused, would Shannon believe me?

"What did he do?" Shannon asked, his voice suddenly tense. Yes, he would believe me.

"He blackmailed me, threatened to tell Adam if I didn't...and we did," I broke off into unintelligible words that were overpowered by gut-wrenching sobs. "I couldn't let him tell Adam, Shan. It would ruin everything. I couldn't lose him, it'd..." I broke off again, barely aware of Shannon's gentle hushing and gentle words of comfort.

What had I gotten myself into? What had I done?

/

_Adam's POV_

The guys and I were laughing at something Jay said as the six of us headed back to our rooms. I glanced over at John who had stopped in front of his door. "I'll catch you guys later, dinner with the ladies, right?" he asked. The guys responded with a chorus of confirmations and agreements.

I turned to John, "you mind if I borrow Car for a bit?" I asked. John's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and uncertainty. But it was brushed aside when I gave him a look and it clicked for him. "Yeah, let me get her," he said and I nodded, standing in the doorway as he made his way over to Carmi.

She looked up at him and smiled, "you're back!" He nodded, kissing her quickly.

Carmi looked over his shoulder when he whispered something to her and her smile widened. "I'll see you later babe," she said, kissing John again.

"Alright Sweets, don't be too much of a pain," he called after her as she gathered her purse and key card. We stepped out into the hall.

"Coffee?" I asked. She beamed at me and nodded.

"Yep, I've only had two since Vio never answered her phone when I called to offer to go down to get some," she said. My eyebrows furrowed, why hadn't Violet answered?

"I think the line was busy. She was probably talking with Shan," she paused, pulling a slight face, "or Jeff. I still find it weird that they're talking again, ya know? I mean, we're all pretty much a family again...but still, after everything Jeff has said and done, I don't know how she forgave him so easily," she said with a shrug.

"Violet's a forgiving person. She's way better at it than me," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Mr. Grudge-Holder." Carmi teased and I smiled.

"I wish I could be like Violet in that way, I'll have to work on that," I said and Carmi nodded as he walked out of the elevator and over to the hotel's cafe.

We ordered our drinks and then sat down. That's when the nerves hit me and my leg began to shake. Carmi sat down after fixing her coffee to her liking and looked at me curiously, one eyebrow arching.

I let out a breath before rummaging in my pocket. I set the small box on the table between us. Her eyes widened as she picked it up and opened it. She gasped, "oh my god, it's beautiful Adam," she breathed.

I smiled slightly, still feeling extremely nervous. I took a deep breath before speaking. "I want to propose to Violet. I know where and how, what I'm going to say, all of it. But," I paused, smiling at Carmi as she looked up at me, "the one thing I don't have is your blessing." Car looked a little confused and opened her mouth to protest.

I stopped her with a motion of my hand, "deny it all you want, but to Violet you're like a best friend, a sister, a daughter and a mother, all wrapped into one. You're the only other girl in the family, so you fill all the roles. She appreciates it and I'm considering you and Shannon like you're her parents. So, do I have your permission?" I asked, looking a little worried that she'd say no.

But when she smiled widely at me and nodded, the nerves and apprehension disappeared and I smiled as well. She gazed at the ring for a few moments, "she'll love it," she murmured before closing the box and handing it back.

"And yes, you have my permission to propose to Mama," she said, her smile bright as she shook her head. "We're both getting married," she said in a sing-song voice and I laughed.

We were quiet as we drank our respective coffees. Carmi looked up at me and I could tell she wanted to ask something. I raised my brows, urging her onward.

"Do you think Violet's been acting weird lately?" she asked, looking confused. My eyebrows furrowed and I thought about Violet and her actions of the past few days we had been back together on the road. The only one that struck me was last night, she hadn't let me hold her while we slept. She rolled away and curled into herself. Other than that, she seemed completely normal.

I shrugged and shook my head a few times, "not really. Have you?" I asked.

Carmi looked conflicted as she shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just getting these weird vibes from her, like something is off, ya know?" she paused and shrugged again.

"I don't know," I murmured. And I really had no clue.

/

_Violet's POV_

After getting off the phone with Shannon, I decided I needed a pick me up. So, shrugging on a hoodie, I headed down to the hotel's cafe. As I was walking down the hall to the elevator someone fell into step beside me. My back straightened, my muscles tightening in suspension. I glanced over at him, to see him staring straight forward.

"Look, Violet, I'm s-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Don't you dare apologize, because if you regret it now, then just call it off," I said, hoping it would work, hoping he had a conscience. My hope was killed as his face hardened,.

"No." And that was all he said as we turned into the elevator.

I let out a yelp as he turned and cornered me against the wall. "Does this make you happy Violet? Hiding all of this from Adam and then fucking me whenever I tell you to?" he asked, his lips close to mine. I held my breath, forcing down the tears and swallowing the scream that was building in my throat.

"Yes," I answered. A lie. And he knew it, it showed in his face. "This is just making my day too," he replied, his voice slightly sarcastic, the only hint that what he had said was a lie as well before he stepped out of the elevator that had just opened.

I stared after him before shaking myself off and heading to get some coffee. My eyes met Adam's from across the room and I smiled, despite the situation I had just been in.

_Shane's POV_

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to erase the image of Violet and Adam embracing as she raced over to him in the cafe.

This wasn't making me happy, not as happy as I thought I'd feel. In fact, half of what I felt was a mixture of guilt, disgust and disappointment. The other half was contentment and emotions close to it.

I knew she'd keep our affair a secret, she wouldn't dare tell anyone for fear of them telling Adam. She would do anything to keep from losing him now that she was this deep into the situation. The love they shared should've touched me and made me regret my decision to blackmail her. But I couldn't regret it.

Blackmail was the only chance I could get at trying to win her over again. I just had to show her now that I wasn't as horrible as she thought, and neither was the idea of sleeping with me. I had to crank up the charm and be extremely gentle.

But I wasn't just a secret, for her, I was always going to be a mistake.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter: **_

**_End of the Road~ Boys II Men_**

**_If You're Gone~ Matchbox Twenty_**

**_Dirty Little Secret~ All-American Rejects_**

**_REVIEW! PLEASE? XOXOXAngel_**


	59. Take Her Hate Away

_**So, I've set a deadline for myself, for this fic. After this chapter there are 16 chapters left. And the one year anniversary of this fic is August 1st. So i'm going to try to finish this fic up by that date. Which, I'm doing pretty well as of right now..i have chapter 60 s well as chapter 75 already complete with lots of bits and pieces in between. So, i think i can pull it off. But, love and support will really help. **_

**_Expect a lot of update in the next three weeks! Also, i only own Vio! Car belongs to Kennedy!_**

**_Let me know what you think by leaving a review! The love i've received so far is just amazing! Thank you guys so much! _**

**_Thanks to Sammi for beta-ing!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

_**Chapter 59- Take Her Hate Away**_

* * *

"_**Caught in the eye of a hurricane."**_

"_**I took my time, I hurried up/The choice was mine, I didn't think enough/I'm too depressed, to go on."**_

"_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you/You wanna touch me too/everyday but all I have is time/our love's the perfect crime/ I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you/you wanna touch me too/every way and when they set me free/just put your hands on me."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving, and the weekend of Survivor Series, that Adam and I found ourselves separated again and I sighed as we said goodbye, him heading to a separate gate at the airport.

"Chill out, you'll see him again Wednesday," Carmi said, glancing over at me. I rolled my eyes at her. We were both a bit touchy about being left out of the Survivor Series Divas match.

"I know, but I still miss him," I muttered and shrugged.

We boarded our plane, silent for the most part, until we went to get our luggage from baggage claim.

I turned to Carmi as we stopped by my car, "I guess I'll see you sometime this weekend?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you Mama."

/

I blinked my eyes open, the feeling of waking up alone awkward for me. I was so used to waking up beside Adam, with his arms wrapped around me. With a sigh I sat up and decided to go make myself some breakfast. I grinned as Bella hopped off the end of the bed and followed me down the stairs to my kitchen.

I picked my cell phone up off the counter, seeing I had a voice mail. I smiled when I heard Adam's voice.

"Morning babe, hope you got in safely. Have fun on your weekend home and I'll see you at the airport Wednesday night. Love you."

I set my phone back down, the smile still on my lips as I fed Bella and then made myself some bacon and eggs.

The days passed by uneventfully and I had nothing to do except relax. Adam called every day to check up on me and it made me smile that he cared so much. Every phone call ended with 'I love you' and the way he said it made my heart flutter.

Then we would hang up and the guilt would set in. I'd slept with Shane, three times and I could still talk to Adam and act like there was nothing going on behind his back. I made myself sick to my stomach when I thought about it all. So I forced myself to focus on other things.

I was doing well with that until Saturday night.

I hummed to my as I unlocked my front door and headed inside, coming home from taking Bella for a evening run. I stopped when I scented cooking food. Someone was in my house. Tentatively, I walked farther into my home. When Bella came loping up to me with her doggy smile, I immediately knew it was okay.

Slowly, I rounded the doorway into my kitchen and stopped when I saw who was standing there.

"Shane? What are you doing? How did you get into my house?" I asked, I couldn't decide which was a better question.

He glanced up, a soft smile on his lips. "One, I'm cooking you dinner. Two, your extra key is too easy to find," he answered and I rolled my eyes at him.

The tension in my shoulders relaxed as I walked further into the kitchen. "It smells good," I commented and he flashed me a grin.

"I hope it tastes good," he muttered, half to himself as I laughed.

I found it strange that I was so at ease around him. Maybe that was because it was Shane, and to me, Shane would always be my best friend. No matter what he did to me, I would always be reminded of the good times we shared, when we were teenagers, when I was in college, when I started in the WWE, when I was his valet. There were more good times than bad times, and frankly, they overshadowed them.

Or maybe it was the fact that I loved Shane. Even after everything horrible and unthinkable that he's done, my heart just can't stop loving him. I can't stop feeling what I felt for him, it seemed like an impossible feat. Something I didn't ever see myself accomplishing.

In my perfect world, I saw myself fixing Shane. Turning him back into the great, loving man I knew he was. And then, I'd teach him to let me go, to relinquish his hold on me. Slowly, ever so slowly, we would drift apart, our feelings dimming and lightening until they were nothing but a faint spark.

But I didn't live in my perfect world. I lived in the very realistic, heart-wrenching and disappointing world of the here and now.

I focused back on Shane as he scooped some fettuccine into a bowl and then set it down before picking up the next dish. "Go sit at the table," he said, a smile curving his lips.

I took a breath before nodding and leaving the room. I sat down at the table and waited, smiling when Bella rested her head on my leg. I absently stroked the soft fur between her ears as I got lost in my thoughts.

Shane being at my house meant only one thing; acting out the conditions of my blackmail, our deal, if you could call it that. With Adam out of town, it was made all that much easier for Shane to swoop into my house, carry out his actions and leave unnoticed. The way I wanted it. If anyone ever say.

I leaned forward, holding my head in my hands, Bella forgotten.

I had never thought about the other scenarios of the situation. But now, the thoughts plagued me. What if someone else saw Shane and I together, and connected the pieces themselves? What if that person told Adam? What if Adam saw Shane and I himself?

Then, it would all be ruined, and it would have all been for nothing.

I should've just told Adam in the first place. I imagined hurting him the once or twice was better than hurting him time and time again, every time Shane decided to act on what I had promised, what I had agreed to.

Shane may have been my best friend at one time, but now he was my lover. A secret that could ruin everything that I've worked so hard to maintain in my life. My family, my composure, my job. It would all go down hill. Because if Adam found out, my composure would crumble. That would say it all without words to my family, and they would fall to ashes and bitterness. And because of me losing both Adam and my family, my performance at work would dwindle until Vince released me.

It was a long chain of reactions that could be set off at any deadly moment. Like a trail of dominoes stacked on a tall, leaning tower of blocks.

Could I take losing it all? Could I make it through that? Or would I just want to leave it all behind and start anew? Or end it all...

"Hey space cadet," Shane's voice shocked me out of my morbid thoughts and I glanced up at him to see him lighting a candle in the middle of the dinner table. My food had been set before me.

"Hope you don't mind, I was feeling a little...amorous tonight," he said and my eyebrows furrowed. Something was up with him, since when did he use the word 'amorous.' I brushed it aside and just nodded, picking up my fork.

I could feel Shane watching me as I took a bite. I grinned slightly and looked up at him, "it's delicious, chill out." Channeling strength into my voice and trying to keep it level was a lot harder than I expected. I felt like crumbling to pieces, like lying on the floor and dying. I was drained and I just wanted to sleep, though that didn't seem to be in the night's agenda.

It was after dinner that he initiated it all. As I placed the plates in the sink, he spun me around slowly and pressed his lips to mine.

The gentleness of the kiss shocked me for a moment before I forced myself to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss and the rising passion. I squeezed my eyes shut, forbidding Adam's image to surface in my mind. The less I thought about him during these times, the less the sick feeling in my stomach made me feel nauseous.

He carried me upstairs, opening the door to my room. I looked around wide-eyed at the scene before me. Candles and rose petals, it was beautiful and romantic.

It made me want to throw up the dinner I had just eaten.

I closed my eyes before forcing myself to smile at Shane. If he noticed my discomfort, he did nothing to calm it. Just set me on the bed before climbing atop me, kissing me again.

I may love him, but I didn't feel loved in return.

I felt owned. Like a possession, something that he came to when he was bored or needed a distraction.

Why not enjoy it while it lasts and the world is turning on it's normal axis?

Because none of it would last very long, it never did.

/

_Omniscient POV_

Carmichael hummed to herself the familiar country tune of Play Something Country before cutting off the engine. "Aw, play something country," she mumbled the last few bars before throwing open her door and jumping out of her car, taking her purse with her.

She made her way up the front walk to Violet's house, humming the song she had previously been listening to, to herself. It was nearing ten in the morning and Carmi had brought coffee for herself and Violet. It was Sunday morning and they needed to start packing up before they headed out Monday morning to meet up with the Smackdown brand before their final taping before Thanksgiving.

She knocked on Violet's door and waited. Another knock, still no answer. "Dammit Mama," Carmi sighed before searching around the porch.

"A-ha!" she smirked, holding up the extra house key before unlocking the front door and stepping inside.

Curiously, Carmi walked into the kitchen and froze, seeing the snuff out candle on the dinner table and the unwashed dishes in the sink. Violet never went to bed without doing the dishes.

Suddenly, Carmichael felt on edge and her heart beat picked up. She jogged up the steps, taking them two and a time and raced down the hall, stopping herself at Violet's bedroom door. She took a moment to compose herself before turning the handle and entering the dark room.

The curtain were drawn but there was still a dim light in the room. Violet was wrapped up in the gray sheets of her bed. There was a cluster of candles on each night stand as well as the dresser.

A small piece of paper caught Carmi's attention, and silently, she made her way over to the nightstand, picking up the note.

_Thanks for the wonderful night. I will see you on Thanksgiving._

_Shane_

That was all it said, but Carmi's heart deadened to a stop. She closed her eyes, shutting them and taking in a deep breath, before releasing it, trying to get ride of the tension between her shoulders. The stress didn't leave her body, the disbelief didn't lessen. If anything, it intensified.

How could Violet do this? Why? Maybe this was the way she was getting Shane out of her system. Maybe she didn't really want or love Adam.

Who was Carmi kidding, Violet was crazy about Adam. She had never seen Violet smile so consistently in all the years she's known the woman. Violet, around Adam, just is so much more positive. He helps push Violet's self-loathing aside and Violet accepts and likes who she is as much as she can.

Carmi and Shannon are really the only two family members that knew about Violet's issues with herself, with who she was as a person, her actions, her personality, and her decisions. They've seen her at her lowest points, when she told them she wasn't good enough to be with anyone, to the high points where all she talked about was her future and how bright it would be, how great she would make it.

Violet came in at both ends of the spectrum at all times. She could be extremely depressed inside and look insanely happy on the out, or vice versa. The only person who could see through that act as easily as Shannon and Carmi was Adam. And that alone proved he was her other half. He could fix that, stop it, ease the pain.

Carmi had never seen Shane erase Violet's self-loathing in the least. Actually, Violet being with Shane only seemed to increase the self-hatred Violet felt. She regretted her decisions that regarded Shane and wished she could go back and change them all the time. To Carmi, they just weren't meant to be, shouldn't and couldn't work together. Their lives were intertwined, but shouldn't be entwined romantically.

With a heavy sigh, Carmi sat down in the arm chair in the corner of Violet's room. She massaged her temples, biting the inside of her cheek. She didn't know what to do, or say. She was confused and shocked into silence. So she just sat there, every once in a while her eyes would flash over to the sleeping Violet and then they'd shut again.

Movement caught Carmi's eye and she sat up straighter before standing and walking over to the bed. Violet was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Carmi picked up the paper and held her hand out, looking expectantly at Violet, "explain it."

The demand caught Violet off guard. The brunette looked up, her eye widening before she took the note form Carmi. The color drained from her face as her hand, and the note held in it, fell to her lap. She was caught, found out.

The first domino in the line was threatening to tip and Violet was watching anxiously as it swayed back and forth, with each rock it got closer and closer to the domino next to it. Just a breath away before it all came crashing down.

She blinked back tears, looking up at Carmi. "I-I don't know how to explain it. It happened once and I didn't plan it," the words made Carmi realize that the night before had not been the first time Violet and Shane had been together. Her blood froze in her veins, dousing her body in cold chills that rolled up and down her spine. Disgust? Disappointment?

"I don't care if it was planned or not, just tell me why the hell you're doing it. Why would you do something like this to Adam, he loves you!" Carmi exclaimed. It was anger, not disgust, not disappointment. Pure rage filled her, her cold body snapping into a heat of choler. This was unbelievable, even for Violet. The biggest mistake the woman could ever have made, she had gone and done it. "Do you know how badly this is going to hurt Adam? When were you-"

"I know!" Violet's voice was a yell, much more stern than she had intended. Carmi's words dried in her mouth as she stared at the woman. Violet's fists clenched before looking up at the younger woman, who was still staring at her incredulously.

"Don't you think I know how Adam would feel if he found out? That's why I'm doing this!" she motioned to the note, now left abandoned on top of the sheet.

Carmi's eyes narrowed and brows furrowed at the woman. Her sentences weren't making much sense, they were quite contradictory. "What are you even saying? Do you hear yourself?" she questioned, her voice rising with her temper quickly.

"He's making me do this, if I don't he'll tell Adam about the first times," Violet said, letting out an exasperated sigh and running a hand through her mussed hair.

/

Carmichael glanced over at Violet as they walked into the arena. Adam wouldn't be there that night, but the rest of the family would. Violet was silent as they headed toward their locker room. No words were spoken between the two since they were on the plane. They both seemed to know that the slightest of drama or added stress could make either of them crack.

After Violet told the whole story to Carmi, the Smithfield native's anger had only intensified ten fold, but this time, the emotion was directed at her brother and not Violet. Sure, Carmichael didn't understand Violet's predicament, and sure as hell couldn't relate to it. But she at least tried to understand why Violet was doing what she was doing, and attempted to respect the slight, barely-there nobility of it.

Violet had watched and waited for Carmi to yell at her, tell her she was stupid, that she would never speak to her, or worse, tell Adam. But none of those happened. Sure, Carmi's voice had been a little louder than need be but she wasn't yelling or screaming like Violet expected. Instead, the younger woman had let out a sigh and pulled Violet into a hug that made the green-eyed woman cry.

She didn't understand how Carmi could take the news so easily. Shannon had cursed Shane's name, had promised Violet that he would certainly kill the man the first chance he got. After a lot of convincing from Violet, she had calmed Shannon and the man was no longer holding murderous intentions toward the older Helms sibling.

But Violet could never see Carmi hating her brother, no matter what he did. Carmi had the same bias as she did; they both loved Shane. Sure, it was in different ways and context, but in entirety, it was all love.

"I need to go get ready, I have a handicap match tonight," Violet muttered and Carmi just nodded before going off to find John, while Violet slipped into the locker room.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_"Teddy, come on, you know I deserve a title shot!" Violet sighed to the Smackdown General Manager. _

_"I'm sorry Violet, but we already have a number one contenders match set up next week," Teddy told her, looking apologetic. _

_"A match that I am not in," she said, motioning with her hands._

_Teddy sighed, "I'm sorry Violet, but I just can't add you into it." _

_"Excuse me, Teddy. I think I have a solution. There isn't a Divas match scheduled tonight. Why don't we give Violet the chance she wants," she paused before adding, "and deserves."_

_Violet's eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. Vickie was never nice or generous, especially not toward Violet. _

_"Well, what do you have in mind Vickie?" Teddy asked, looking at the Smackdown consultant._

_Violet looked a little worried as they waited and Vickie thought._

_"Violet, you will finish Michelle McCool and Layla in a handicap match," Violet opened her mouth to protest but Vickie held up a hand to stop her. "And if you win, you will receive a contract, much like an money in the bank briefcase. You can cash in that contract at any time to receive a Women's Championship match." Vickie finished._

_Both Teddy and Violet looked shocked but Violet nodded quickly. "Deal."_

_And with that, she left the room to prepare herself for her match._

_/_

_"And making her way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, Violet Pierce!" _

_Violet walked down the ring, not smacking hands with fans or grabbing the camera like she usually would. She was all business, she wanted to win this match more than anything else. Michelle McCool and Layla gabbed together in the ring, no doubt making fun of their opponent._

_Violet smirked as she pulled herself up onto the apron. She slipped between the ropes and nodded to the ref as she shrugged off her jacket and threw it outside the ring. The bell rang and Layla decided to start off._

_The match was hard fought and Violet took quite a beating, her bad ankle getting targeted. But in the end, it was a Viohazard to Layla on the apron followed up by locking Michelle into the Rose's Thorn that gained the Carolina native the win._

_With a huge, smug smile she let the ref lift her arm before she slid out of the ring, avoiding confrontation between her and Lay-Cool. She was handed the contract she was promised if she gained her win. Grabbing the camera in one hand, she pointed to the contract with the other. _

_"I will be Women's Champ, thank you very much Vickie!"_

_x-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

Shane watched Violet as she made her way backstage, being greeted by Nattie and Carmi, who both hugged and congratulated her.

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, remembering the night they spent together not long ago. He wanted to walk up to her, pull her into his arms and kissed her. To run his hands down her sides and tell her how proud he was of her. He wanted to let her know that he was excited to see her win the title, he knew she eventually would.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Dammit ~ Blink-182_**

**_I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song is About~ Mayday Parade_**

**_Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner~ Fall Out boy_**

_**A/N: The only POVs I'll be using form here on out are Vio, Adam, Shane and omniscient. Just a heads up.**_


	60. Thanksgiving

_**Alright, so this chapter is a bit fillerish..It's just some small things that i needed to happen and...well, yeah. Only one more happy-ish chappy before the shit hits the fan. **_

**_This chapter takes place on Thanksgiving of '09. Umm...yeah, if you want you could go check out my Black Friday oneshot- Gobble Gobble! I'm a Turkey. It's got most of the fam in it! _**

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great. Thanks to Sammi for beta-ing! you rock e-sis! _**

**_please leave a review because reviews are love! And i could use the love! hah! _**

**_I only own Vio..Car belong to Kennedy. That is all._**

**_vote on my poll_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

_**Chapter 60- Thanksgiving**_

* * *

"_**Hey, hey-you you, I don't like your girlfriend/ No way, no way, I think you need a new one."**_

"_**You don't like me, I don't like you, it don't matter/only difference, you still listen, I don't have to/in one ear and out the other, I don't need you/your words don't stick, I ain't perfect but you ain't either."**_

"_**Have you ever wanted to disappear?"**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"Car! Can you get the door! It should be Jeff!" I called to the my best friend. She flashed me a smile from where she was setting the table with John before jetting off to the door, John following. I grinned when Adam continued where she left off with the plates and napkins. "Thanks babe." I told him.

"No problem. Just helping out where I can. Since you won't let me touch the food," he eyed the oven warily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm using the recipe from your mom's cookbook, I think it'll all be fine," I told him and he smiled.

"I'm still going to worry for the poor bird," he said and I rolled my eyes once more. I smiled when I felt his arms snake around my waist. "You want me to taste test, just so we know it won't kill anyone?" he suggested.

I turned and smacked him on the arm, "you know what, I think you should go entertain the guests." I said, pointing to the entryway where I could hear Carmi, John, Jeff, Matt and Shannon laughing at something.

Adam rolled his eyes, "fine," he pecked my lips before leaving. I turned back to the food and continued on.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my back, spinning around. I let out a breath when I saw it was just Jeff. I hugged him tightly, "hey, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you Mama V," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled as I pulled away and turned back to the meal. "Wanna help?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him.

He smiled and nodded, "sure, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Biscuits," I said, pointing to the pan and he just nodded, getting to work.

"Oh, so you let Jeff help but not us?" Car said as she and Adam followed by Shannon, John, Matt, and Shane walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's because Jeff is good and doing what I say," I turned and pointed my spoon at her, "you on the other hand, don't listen to shit."

With that the guys laughed while Car scowled at me.

"Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes so grab a beer or something guys. Don't just stand there," I said, shooing them away. Adam kissed my cheek before heading to the refrigerator in the garage, where I kept the beers.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jeff and Shannon were the only ones left in the room. "Mama, you think we could talk," he glanced at Jeff, who met his gaze, "alone." He finished.

"Shannon, I know." Jeff said slowly with a tone that made it clear to Shannon exactly what he was talking about. I turned to watch them as Shannon and Jeff just kept their gazes locked.

"I don't think I can last the whole day with him here knowing..." he trailed off, his jaw clenching and his hands fisting at his sides. I let out a soft sigh and was surprised when Jeff spoke.

"I agree, why is he even here?" Jeff asked, turning to look at me. Our eyes met.

"Because if I didn't, Adam would think something was up," I answered.

"You realize you're skirting around reality with all of this, you're living in fear of him finding out. I think you should just tell him and put all of this behind you. Get Shane off your back," Shannon said.

"And his hands off you," Jeff muttered and Shannon nodded in agreement.

I let out a long breath, "I've been thinking of doing just that lately." They both looked up at me shocked and I continued. "Just don't say anything yet, let me decide," I held out a hand in a motion that told them to just stop, pause.

That's when Adam, Car, Matt and Shane returned from the garage and there was another knock at the door.

"Jeff, watch the bird. I'll answer the door," I told him and he nodded. My eyes met Shane's as I walked and I wondered why he had a worried expression on his face.

My answer came when I opened the door to reveal Jamie in a short black skirt that couldn't even be considered modest in any way, shape or form, and a tight, low-cut sweater. She flashed me a forced smile, which I returned, equally as false in meaning and sincerity.

I set my jaw and stepped aside. "Hi Jamie," I said, loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear. I heard the conspicuous sound of Shannon cussing and Jeff dropping a utensil, which I hoped he washed afterward.

I led her into the kitchen, "how are you Jamie? Is work good?" I asked. I knew how to be the perfect hostess. And that meant treating all of your guest like friends, whether they are or not, and treating them equally.

Her smile eased into a real one as she nodded, "good. I'm good, works good." She answered. "You?" she inquired.

"Good," I smiled. So our answers were simple, at least we were being polite where in all actuality we hated each other, despised the fact that the other lived and breathed.

As I walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Jamie, I caught Jeff's proud smirk. I walked over to stand beside him, ignoring Jamie's enthusiastic, open-mouthed greeting to Shane.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a fabulous actress?" Jeff asked.

"On more than one occasion." I replied as I picked up the spoon he had dropped and washed it off.

"You should be on the silver screen right along side Cruise or Pitt." he commented.

I grinned at him, "I wouldn't mind that at all. Pitt is sexy, Tom can be at times." Jeff laughed at my fan girl expression and shook his head.

The family, plus Jamie and her insanely beautiful engagement ring, hung around the kitchen as Jeff and I finished up the meal.

"John!" I laughed hearing Carmi's whine.

"Yeah babe?" John asked, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Beer run," she told him with a small, yet persuasive grin.

I could tell John resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but nodded before looking up at Shannon, "beer run?" he asked. Shannon nodded. "We'll be back," John called as they headed toward the front door.

I turned back around and cursed, "of course they just had to leave when the food was ready," I commented and Jeff laughed before carrying the turkey to the table.

"I saved you a beer Mama," Car said, motioning to the beer that was placed at my spot at the table.

"Thanks Car," I replied and took a swig before we set to serving food.

"How could you start without me Mama!" Shannon asked dramatically as he walked into the house carrying a six pack of beer, John followed in, carrying two more.

"Jeez, got enough beer there?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not nearly," John replied with a smirk while I rolled my eyes.

"Come eat before the food gets cold," I told them.

"Yes ma'am," Shannon complied and sat down next to me.

"It's surprisingly good," Matt commented, and I shot him a look. He held his hands up innocently. "Just saying, when you used to cook," someone stepped in for him.

"Run for the high hills," Shane finished and the guys laughed while I glared holes into their empty heads.

I muttered something under my breath and Adam chuckled, kissing my temple. When he did so, I noticed Shane lean in to Jamie and kiss her gently on the lips. My eyes narrowed but I went back to my meal.

Jeff had noticed what Shane did not so smoothly and got a mischievous glint in his out. When our eyes met, our plan formed without words.

"Hey Vio, can you pass me the salt?" Jeff asked.

"Of course Jeffy," I replied and stood slightly, picking up the salt and leaning forward to hand it to Jeff. As I did so I 'accidentally' knocked Jamie's beer, which was rather untouched, over and it spilled onto her barely-there black skirt.

She shrieked and stood up quickly. "Oh my god! My skirt!" she then shot me a dark glare and I looked at her with big doe eyes.

When she left to go to the bathroom Jeff and I high-fived discreetly in the kitchen while I was picking up the empty dishes. "Nice one Mama," he murmured and I laughed before he headed back to get more plates.

Jamie walked into the kitchen, "you did that on purpose." She stated without preamble.

I turned slightly, arching a brow at her, before returning to the dishes in the sink.

"Did I? I had no idea," I replied smugly and I could tell I was getting under her skin.

"You can't have Shane, he's mine, you know. He doesn't want you anymore," she stated and I turned and placed the plates on the drying rack, catching a glimpse of her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Oh really? He doesn't want me? Bah, someone's clueless. I mused mentally as I continued to scrub the dishes.

"Who said I wanted Shane?" I replied, lifting one shoulder slightly.

"No one needs to say it because it's obvious," she stated

\, throwing her arms out. I rolled my eyes.

"Right..." I dragged the word out to make it sound sarcastic.

"And pigs will fly," Jeff stated as he walked back into the kitchen, having heard the last few snippets of our conversation. I muffled a laugh into my arm, feigning a cough.

Jeff disappeared again, leaving an agitated Jamie to glower at me. "You're unbelievable. You expect every man in a twenty foot radius to drop at your feet and worship you. And then you get all bitchy when one doesn't. That one man is very taken, he is my fiancé. So get over it whore."

I froze and I heard footsteps stop in the doorway, I knew it was Jeff and heard Carmi's snicker.

I spun on my heel to face Jamie, who had stepped closer during her little rant of sorts. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry honey, but you must be delusional. Because one, I don't see Jeff over there dropping to his knees in front of me, and two, I am not a whore." I stated, trying to keep my cool and just use verbal punches.

Didn't work for long.

"No, you're a whore. You've slept with practically every guy in this house except Shane. You've probably even slept with John. And most definitely Jeff." Jamie's eyes went to Jeff, giving him a look of disgust.

That sent me over the edge. She wasn't just attacking me, she was attacking my family.

My fist struck her in the jaw and she stumbled backward into the island, catching herself with one hand and holding her jaw in the other.

She turned to scurry out the door but was caught with a slap from Carmi. "Now get out of Violet's house, Whore."

And with that she did flash out the front door faster than I thought possible.

I turned back to the dishes and continued cleaning. Jeff patted my back, "nice punch."

"Thanks."

/

_Shane's POV_

I sighed as Jamie drove off, cursing my family, my sister, Violet, everything. She was yelling and screaming and crying. I couldn't say I was completely sad that she left. But I wasn't happy with the reason why. With a groan, I turned back and walked into the house to see my sister sitting in the living room, staring at the door expectantly.

"We need to talk," she said. My eyebrows furrowed but I nodded.

Carmichael and I hadn't been talking like we usually would since I proposed to Jamie. This talk that we were about to have could bring things back to normal for us. And I sure as hell could use a bit of normal.

"Talk." I told her and she nodded.

"I don't agree with...you proposing to Jamie. You know that, I hate her." She paused and I shot her a look. She just continued, "I really think it was a stupid choice on your part. If you had just thought things through, everything would be different. The relationships in the family, the rifts that you caused, a lot." She paused.

"But I guess I can learn to respect your decisions, right? You are my brother, I'm supposed to support you no matter what. And I'm ready to do that. Truce?" she asked, sticking her hand out. I smiled softly before standing and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Love you Shea," I whispered.

"Love you too."

/

_Omniscient POV_

Shannon sighed as he sat down on one of the barstools at the counter. He looked up when Adam took a seat next to him. Jeff had taken over for Violet in washing the dishes and Violet was out back with Matt, John and Bella.

Adam blew out a breath. "I already talked to Carmi about this. But I knew I had to talk to you as well." the blonde man paused as Shannon raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I love Violet, you know that. And I would do anything to make her happy," he paused again, gauging Shannon's reaction in the man's facial expression.

Shannon nodded, though mentally he was going through a silent battle of whether or not just to spill about the affair to Adam. But it would ruin the whole holiday. Adam and Shane would get into a massive fist fight. And Violet wouldn't talk to him.

It just wasn't worth it.

Instead he focused on what Adam was saying, and trying not to say too much in return.

"I've been thinking a lot about what would make Violet happy lately. I came to one conclusion," he ran a hand through his long hair.

"With your permission, I would like to ask Violet to marry me." He finally finished, getting the words out of his mouth before he could chicken out. Between Shannon and Carmi, he expected Shannon to be reluctant to say yes.

Shannon studied the Canadian. There was no doubt the man made Violet happy. But Adam didn't know the whole truth, didn't know all the dirty details that were going on in the background. That would most certainly change things because Shannon knew that if Adam proposed, Violet would come out and tell him.

Violet needed to tell him, herself.

"You do make Violet happy, and she loves you, more than I've ever seen her love anyone before. So, of course, you have my permission," Shannon said, smiling, despite the situation that would play out inevitably.

Adam smiled at him, "thank you."

Jeff looked between the two men, they were both deep in thought and neither noticed his presence.

A feeling of dread had settled into his stomach. Adam was going to propose.

Adam was going to propose and this whole thing would go to hell.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

_**Lost ~ Katy Perry**_

**_Adam's Song~ Blink-182_**

**_I Wanna~ the All-American Rejects_**

**_A/N: Press the button! press it! I know you want to! :)_**


	61. Merry Christmas

_**Alright, 2 chapters in ONE DAY! OH MY! Yep, that's how it may go down for the next few weeks as i try to finish this fic up before August 1st. Hmm..so, there are 14 chapters left. Umm..yeah, there will be 75 chapters in total.**_

**_thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. you guys are just great! Thank you e-sis Sammi for beta-ing! You're fabulous! _**

**_I only own Vio, Car belongs to Kennedy..._**

**_I know there's a lot of jumping around in this chapter...There's just a lot i need to cover..so..yeah. Also, Christmas is in this chappy! Yay for some Adam/Vio cuteness which is long overdue! _**

**_Vote on my poll please! and ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- OMG! We reached the 500 mark! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you sooooooooo much for all the love! I appreciate all of it! _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N**__**: Okay, for commentary at the PPV. **_

_Violet talking, **Striker talking, **_**Jerry Lawler talking, **Michael Cole talking.

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 61-Merry Christmas**_

* * *

"_**I'd like to hear the words roll out of your mouth finally/Say that it's always been me."**_

"_**I swear there's something about you baby/That makes me want to give it to you."**_

"_**Don't come home for Christmas/You're the last thing I wanna see/underneath the tree/Merry Christmas, I could care less."**_

* * *

_[Smackdown, aired December 11, 2009]_

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_R-Truth, Matt Hardy and Violet Pierce interrupted CM Punk's spiel about Jeff and how bad of a role model he was. _

_Violet smirked and winked at a camera before pulling a DVD out of the bag she was carrying. With wide grins, Truth, Matt and Violet handed out Jeff Hardy DVDs to all of the fans they could reach as R-Truth continued rapping his entrance. _

_Once finished the three climbed into the ring and the bell rang shortly after Truth hit Punk in the head with a microphone. _

_Violet slid out of the ring, watching from the apron. She cheered on her boys emphatically, every now and then catching the comments Matt Strike made about her. She sent him a wink before focusing back on the match, seeing Luke Gallows trudging toward her._

_Matt dropped off the apron, missing the tag R-Truth was looking for. Violet pushed Matt toward the ring, telling him she could handle Gallows. With a flirty grin, she approached the tall man, one hand on her hip, the other twirling a strand of her hair around her._

_Just in time she sidestepped away as Truth came flying over the top rope, hitting Gallows squarely. Violet grinned and turned back to the match to see Matt distracted by her, Truth and Gallows. Her eyes widened when Punk turned Matt around and hit the GTS. _

_Violet jumped up onto the apron but the ref didn't see and Punk picked up the 3 count._

_Cursing, Violet rolled into the ring and to Matt's side. She cautiously watched Punk. _

_She let out a gasp when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him with a smirk. He then pushed her toward Luke, who hit the Gallows Pole on her before lifting Violet up onto Punk's shoulders. Punk executed the GTS perfectly and left Violet lying on the mat._

_Truth rolled into the ring, having not seen what had just happened. His eyes widened seeing Violet and Matt both laid out and made his way over to him as the show cut to commercial._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

_Violet's POV_

"God damn it Phil! That fucking hurt," I said as I slugged the man in the arm. He tried not to crack a smile at me.

"You okay babe?" Adam asked, placing an arm around my shoulders. I grinned up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just remember when you make your return to kick his ass for me, okay?" I told him. Adam nodded with a laugh.

"Are you sure you're okay, girl?" Ron asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just gonna go talk a shower because you, Mr. Brooks, are all sweaty and disgusting," I said, poking his shoulder before I pecked Adam's lips and headed off toward the locker room.

A familiar redhead made me stop in my tracks and smirk. "Well, look here, you're finally back," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

Maria narrowed her eyes, "of course I am. We're not finished with what we started."

"Frankly, I am done with you." I went to walk around her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! You got me suspended, don't think I'm not going to get some sort of revenge on you." She growled.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'm really not in the mood for this. I just got put through two male finishers, my head is pounding, and I'm not in the greatest frame of mind emotionally. Also, I would like to keep my job. So take a step back, cool the fuck off, and scurry back to the slutty corner you came from." With that I turned and walked off, not bothering to listen to her curses or insults.

I threw open the locker room door to see Car and Nattie sitting inside. "Hey Mama," Car greeted and I just waved before grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom.

/

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail as I walked down the hall toward catering. I was starving and the show was still going on.

"Hey," a voice said as someone fell into step beside me.

I didn't need to glance over to know who it was.

"Shane." I said, voice devoid of emotion.

"Next Tuesday, when everyone goes out to the club, meet me in my hotel room." And then he was gone. I sighed, running a hand through my ponytail.

I was beginning to think telling Adam would just be easier than continuing on and lying to him, making up excuses. It was sickening me to a point where I felt I would become physically ill.

With a heavy sigh I turned into catering and grabbed a water bottle and a salad.

I had more important things to think about.

Like Christmas, and what I was going to get everyone. I was behind on shopping and I knew that next week would be the official gift shopping weekend with Car and I. We'd probably drag Nattie along, even though she wasn't going to be with us for Christmas, she'd be up in Calgary.

I pulled a notebook out of my duffel bag along with a pen and set them on the table. I chewed the tip of my pen as I tried to brainstorm some ideas.

"Have any ideas yet?" Adam asked as he sat down across from me. I looked up, the guilt rising in me, but I choked it back down, shaking my head.

"Nope, I'm totally blank. This sucks," I muttered and he chuckled, taking my hand in his and lifting it to kiss my knuckles.

"I'm sure you'll think of something babe," he told me and I grinned as he continued to hold my hand and watch me brainstorm.

I still ended up with a blank page when we finally decided to leave.

/

_[Sunday, December 13, 2009; Tables, Ladders, & Chairs PPV]_

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_"There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe."_

_Violet came strutting out in a tight, slinky black dress that had a deep front dipped down, revealing skin from the relaxed turtle neck to just a few inches above her navel. The sleeves were slit, showing her shoulders before closing once more above her shoulders and it ended at just about mid-thigh._

_She smirked as she walked down the ramp in deadly tall heels and made her way toward the commentary table. _

_She was handed a headset and adjusted it on her head. _

_"Hi Matt" She greeted, "Jerry, Michael."_

_**"Wow, you look...absolutely ravishing tonight."**_

_"Thank you Matt, don't let my boys hear you say that though."_

"Well, next up is the Women's Championship match between the champ, Michelle McCool and the challenger Mickie James. Violet Pierce is with us at commentary."

**"So, Violet, who would you like to see win this match. Since you have that contract for a Women's Championship match?"**

_"Well, I've been in the ring against both Mickie and Michelle. I'd love to face Mickie just because she has so much experience in the ring, and she's a great competitor. But there is still a lot of bad blood between Michelle and I, so I'd like to teach her a thing or two in the ring. I'd really be happy with either." _

_**"How are you after the GTS you suffered last Friday night from the hands of CM Punk and his Straight Edge Disciple?"**_

_"I'm doing better, I was pretty sore that night. But I've been through worse. My ankle injury back at WrestleMania last year was much worse."_

"Very true. And here comes the Women's Champ, Michelle McCool accompanied by Layla."

**"And here is Mickie James. I really do hope she wins this match."**

"Same here, what Michelle and Layla have been doing on Smackdown is completely disgusting and unsportsmanlike."

_"I think I can finally agree with you on something Michael Cole. Michelle and Layla are just taking it a little too far. They don't need to do all of that to prove that they are dominant on Smackdown. The only reason I haven't gotten to them yet is because Mickie gets first shots. I know Carmichael and I wouldn't mind just one tag team match against them."_

_**"The handicap match you had with Michelle and Layla a few weeks back was pretty impressive Violet. And you earned that contract. When do you plan on using it."**_

_The bell sounded._

_"I plan on using it whenever I get the best opportunity. I'd much rather hit Michelle with a super kick than Mickie. But if Michelle wins tonight and they're both beaten down on, who knows what I'll do."_

_The match started with the four people on commentary continuing on. _

_The bell rang, signaling the end of the match with Michelle the winner, retaining her title. _

_Michelle, joined by Layla, walked over to the ropes and mouthed off to Violet._

_"Oh yeah? You think you can take me? Let's see if you can," Violet stood up, tearing off the headset but before she could reach the ring, McCool and Layla were retreating up the ramp, leaving Mickie in the ring._

_Violet stepped into the ring carefully, minding her short dress, and offered Mickie her hand, helping the woman to her feet._

_With a nod, they both slid out of the ring on opposite sides and headed back up the ramp._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

I layed in bed with Shane's arms wrapped around me. I'd have to leave soon so I could get back to my room before Adam returned.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows and looked over at Shane, his hand pausing in his path up and down my back. He raised an eyebrow, "something wrong?"

It had been the first time that I had really spoken to him after we had sex. The first time I cried then ran. The second time, I told him to leave. The third time, I had woken up and he was already gone.

This time, I met his eyes. "I know what you want Shane. And I do love you," I glanced down at my hands. "I just don't know if I'm willing to give you everything. I'm afraid you'll hurt me, that you'll break my heart. Like Matt did." I paused.

"Adam," I saw Shane grimace, "I know Adam won't hurt me. And I love him more than words could say. But Shane, if you want us to be together like you say, there is only one condition I'll leave Adam under." I stared at him. I had been thinking about it since he told me to meet him in his hotel room the week before.

If Adam found out about the affair, he'd leave me anyway. So why not beat him to the punch and just break it off with him, and not have to go through half the pain?

Shane sat up, suddenly serious. "What's the condition?" he asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek before answering, "leave Jamie. Tell her you don't love her and that you never want to see her again. Tell her that's it's always been me and that she was just a distraction, a toy for when you got bored."

Shane looked astonished, like he had never expected me to say that as my condition. He digested my words, taking them in and I heard him sigh softly before looking back up at me. "If that's what it will take. Then fine, I'll break it off with Jamie."

I met his eyes squarely, hiding the sorrow as best I could with a smile. "Good, I have to go." I kissed his cheek before sliding out of bed and tugging my clothes back on.

And then I left.

/

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! It's Christmas!" a voice yelled, jolting me out of my peaceful sleep.

"You really need to hide the extra key better," Adam muttered into my ear sleepily as he tightened his arm around my waist. I grinned slightly, Carmi had no idea what Adam and I had been doing the night before.

"Car, we'll be down in a second. Who else is here?" I asked, opening one eye to look at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Shannon and John. Jeff and Matt are on their way over. Same with Shane," she replied. I nodded once, hiding the face I made at the mention of Shane in my pillow. I forgot he would be coming. I really didn't want him there, around Adam and I during our first Christmas together. But I had a feeling that he wouldn't do anything rash because of my promise and condition.

"Alright, shoo," I threw one arm out and she snorted in laughter before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Adam asked, tugging me in closer. I smiled before rolling over to face him.

"No, we can't because she knows I'm awake now. And if we don't, she'll just come back up here in about three minutes," I told him.

"Does she do this every year?" he inquired with a grin.

"Pretty much. Come on," I said as I threw the blankets off me and grabbed one of his shirts from his suitcase along with a pair of sweats and tugged the clothes on. I turned to see Adam was comfortably dressed as well.

We walked downstairs together smiling and laughing as I told him about our Christmases from when I was little. He gave me a quick kiss, "Shannon and I will be back. We're gonna run a quick errand," he said and nodded at Shannon who returned the motion.

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him suspiciously. He just smiled and kissed me again before leaving.

I headed into the kitchen where Car, John, Jeff and Matt were sitting. "Alright, what does everybody want for breakfast?" I asked as I started up the stove.

"Pancakes, bacon and sausage," Matt said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, same old same old. Car, can you feed Bella?" I asked and she nodded, going to get the dog food out of the pantry as Bella came scampering up to us.

About two hours later we were completely done eating, Shane had arrived, Adam and Shannon had returned, suspiciously coming in through the garage, but I ignored it.

We sat down and passed around presents, laughing at some of the gag gifts.

I stared at the dwindling stack of presents. So far I hadn't opened a single present from Adam, and it was slightly bugging me.

The disappointed feeling intensified when the last present was passed to Carmi.

I glanced back at Adam, who was sitting on the floor behind me, my back pulled up to his chest. He was smirking and I raised an eyebrow at him as I set my lips in a pout. He kissed me softly.

"I have a surprise for you," he said before squeezing my side slightly, a signal that I should stand up. I stood and turned to look at him as he stood up. My eyes widened when I felt someone put a blindfold over my eyes.

"What is going on?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We're going to take you to your present," Adam whispered in my ear and I just nodded, nodding slightly. I suddenly wished the whole family wasn't sitting in the room watching us.

Adam stepped in front of me, taking my hand and leading me through my house. I had no idea where we were going. I heard a door open.

"Three steps down," Adam said and I tentatively set my foot out.

I heard a small whimper and my eyebrows furrowed. I stepped down again.

"Almost there," Adam said and I could vaguely hear the shuffling of the family behind me following us.

"Alright, stand right...here." He stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I stopped moving and just stood there.

"Hold your arms out," he instructed and I did so. He adjusted my arms slightly and I heard some shuffling again followed by a small 'woof.' My eyes widened as I felt Adam set something in my arms that had quite a bit of weight to it.

Then my blindfold fell and a wet nose pressed against my face. I giggled and blinked, looking down at the black, gray and white husky puppy in my arms.

"Oh my! Adam she is adorable!" I exclaimed looking up at him to see him smiling at me.

I heard a bark and turned to see Bella curiously poking around my legs, trying to get to the puppy.

"She's a little girl," Shannon told me as he pet Bella and smiled at me.

"She's beautiful." I looked to Adam, "how did you know I wanted a husky pup?" I asked.

"You told me when you were living with me that you missed Bella and that you wanted to get her a little sister. Preferably a husky." he smiled, "and that you'd name her-" I interrupted him.

"Delilah," I said, gazing down into Delilah's blue eyes. She gave me a puppy smile before licking my chin. I laughed, "go see your uncle," I said, handing her off to Shannon before throwing myself into Adam's arms, huggging him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Merry Christmas." I pulled back and he kissed me softly.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Girlfriend ~ Avril Lavigne; Congrats to: Kennedy! _**

**_Kill the Lights ~ Britney Spears_**

**_20 Dollar Nosebleed ~ Fall Out Boy ft. Brendon Urie (of Panic! At the Disco)_**

_**A/N: Here's the link to Vio's dress: **_http:/ www. greatglam. com/pd-built-tight-black .cfm

_**& Shoes: **_http:/ www. greatglam. com/pd-galax-black .cfm

{Take out the spaces}


	62. Fool Me Thrice

_**So here it is, one of the big drama chapters! Yay...hmmmm...the next one will be...chapters 65 and 66...two more MAJOR turning points for the characters...**_

**_Gosh, so the bit with Shannon/Vio in the middle down there was really hard for me to write. But it had to be down so that Jeff's character could open up and i can give him so more importance in the fic. It will be explained later what Vio sees Jeff as and what Shannon just wasn't cut out to be. lol, i feel sorry for Shanny Muse..._**

**_Anyways..I had a lot of lyrics for this chapter so i set them up in 2 places..um..yeah...13 chapters left after this one...i've already written 3 but 2 of them are out of order..so..yeah...they'll be coming up pretty fast. Just fyi, though, next wednesday i'm going out of town and won't have as much time to write, though i will have Kipper(my laptop) with me. I don't know exactly how much i'll get done...meh, and then the Saturday i get back is my soon-to-be sis-in-law's bridal shower..so i'll be gone most of that day..so next week will be kinda slow unless i just pop out all the chapters today through tuesday..which, may happen. I dunno..._**

**_I may be needing some more coffee for all of this! So, stick with me, because i see this fic ending on August 1st exactly with chapters 74 and 75 being posted one after another just because i can't put space between them, it would be pointless..lol...umm.._**

**_sorry for the long A/N...i'm on my 3rd cup of coffee..blame Starbucks.. umm...yeah, i only own Vio...Car belongs to Kennedy._**

**_other than that, vote on my poll, read, review and ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_Oh, PS- Kennedy, I finally put in the Slim Jim commercial! It's not a full out thing, though i may be writing a oneshot for it! who knows? They're Not Mine, addition? lol_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 62- Fool Me Thrice**_

"_**I wonder what you'll take from me today/sanity or just my breath away/It's hard to say/impossible for me to tell/we're always walking on eggshells/who you're going to be from day to day today/I wish that we could go back/to what we were before..."**_

_**"Now I'll tell you what I've done for you/Fifty thousand tears I've cried/ Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you/But you still won't hear me, going under/ Don't want your hand, this time I'll save myself/ Maybe I'll wake up for once/Not tormented daily, defeated by you/ Just when I thought I'd  
reached the bottom..."**_

"_**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green/I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me/...does it hurt to know I'll never be there?/bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

Carmi and I were laughing as we walked off the set of the Slim Jim commercial we were filming with Adam. We had ruined yet another take of the commercial because Car kept making goofy faces at me while the camera was on Adam or the kids.

"Dammit Car! Stop it!" I said as I doubled over, laughing. The director rolled his eyes at us.

"Sorry about them. But they are normally like this," Adam said to the director with a smirk on his face. "Hey Helms!" Car looked over at him. "Shape up and leave her alone," he told her.

Car rolled her eyes looking back at me, "your man thinks he can tell me what to do," she scoffed and with that we went to take our places back on set.

As I passed Adam I kissed him quickly before whispering, "you realize know she'll be even worse."

He smirked, "that's what I'm going for. The director has a stick up his ass."

I laughed before standing behind the throne on the opposite side of Carmi. She rolled her eyes as the director yelled action. I stifled a laugh as Carmi reached her hand down and began to pet Adam's hair. I saw him try not to laugh as well, but ultimately we all failed and fell into hysterics, causing the director to yell 'cut' once more.

"Oh my god Car, please stop it. My stomach hurts," I said.

That's when the director stepped in, "if you don't film it right this last time I will call Vince and get three new actors for the commercial." He threatened. We all looked at him wide-eyed and when he turned his back Carmi and I giggled together.

We contained ourselves and got the take correct, finally and we were allowed to leave.

Carmi and I were in the women's bathroom, changing form our matching ring gear to our street clothes.

"So, did you get the invitation?" she asked cautiously, sounding slightly hesitant.

"What invitation?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as I pulled my shirt on over my head.

She was silent for a moment before responding, "Shane and Jamie's wedding invitation."

I froze and was silent for a second, my breathing sped up.

That liar.

I cursed him mentally but kept up my composure to Car.

"Oh, no I didn't." I replied, not wanting to say the obvious no duh I wasn't invited. Jamie hates me and I'm having an affair with Shane.

"Oh..well, the date is May 22nd."

I chewed the inside of my lip, "oh," was all I said as I opened the stall door and stepped out.

Car did the same and looked at me. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

I looked away and shrugged, "I have no idea Carmi."

But actually, that was a total lie. I knew exactly what to do.

/

"I'll be back in less than two days babe. I just have to go take care of some stuff," I told Adam. He continued to pout. I rolled my eyes before kissing him. "I'll be back before you know it," I whispered before jumping off the bed and grabbing my purse. I slipped on my boots, knowing it would probably be snowing in Carolina.

"You better be back for New Years Eve," he told me. I flashed him a smile.

It was Tuesday night and we were back at the hotel after I had finished taping for Smackdown. I was flying home on a red-eye and would be flying back in late Thursday night.

"Fine," he muttered, "tell Jeff and Shannon I say hi, and give Bella a scratch on the head for me."

I smiled at him, "got it. Bye babe," I blew him a kiss from the door before leaving.

/

I woke up to my phone ringing. Blindly, I flung my arms out and searched the nightstand without eyesight for my phone. I finally found it and flipped it open, putting it to my ear.

"What?" I asked, not caring who it was.

Jeff's chuckle made me smile slightly. "Adam told me you flew home last night. Why?" he asked curiously.

I sat up, "I'm glad you called, why don't you come over for breakfast and I'll explain things to you."

/

"So you're really going to do it?" Jeff asked.

I set my fork down, done eating. I had explained my plan to him while I cooked and ate.

"Yeah, I am. He lied Jeff, and...I just, didn't think he would do that. I'm not going to let him keep controlling me if he doesn't really love me."

Jeff nodded with a small smile, "I'm proud of you Vi."

I grinned wryly, "thanks Jeffy. Now I need to go shower and change," I stood up, going to take my plate but Jeff stopped me.

"I've got the dishes, you get a move on," he said, shooing me out of the kitchen. I smiled at him, but the expression died as I turned away and headed up the stairs.

My heart was already hurting from what I was about to do.

I had kept my true feelings under such tight wraps when I was around Carmi and Adam and everyone else who didn't know or realize what was going on. Sure Carmi knew, but..she didn't get it.

When she told me that she had gotten the invitation, it broke something inside of me. Something snapped and I know the only way to super glue it back into the place is...to do what I was setting out to do. I had made a vow to Shane, and he had made a promise to me in return.

He had broken his word, and now, I felt no remorse. I was done being his puppet, I was done bending to his will. I would not let him break my heart again.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

I wonder what it was for fool me thrice?

/

I stepped up onto Shane's front porch, my heart speeding up, my palms clammy, a feeling of dread in my stomach and shattered remnants of my love for Shane in my mind.

I knocked, knowing he was home. The door opened seconds later and he looked shocked to see me. "What are you doing here Violet? I didn't ask to meet," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm not here to have sex with you Shane." I stated and he looked even more astonished.

He stepped aside, "did something happen? Why are you home, aren't you supposed to be on the road?" he questioned continuously as I walked into his house and he closed the door behind me.

I stopped and turned to face him.

"You were never going to leave her, were you?" I asked, my voice harder than I thought it would be.

The stunned look on his face never ceasing. "W-what?" he stumbled over the single word.

"Carmi got the wedding invitation. You thought that by just not sending one to me that I'd never know you two were still going to get fucking married. I made a promise to you under one condition. And you agreed to that condition Shane. You broke your word and you have no idea how much that is going to ruin for you." I told him, my fists clenching.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" he asked. I set my jaw as my anger rose.

"All you fucking care about is her finding out!" I exploded, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Are you really that fucking heartless? You don't love me Shane, and I don't love you, not anymore. You've broken my heart one too many times. This is over, this affair is over. You couldn't even break it off with your replacement for me. She was just a fucking replacement and you wouldn't give her up for the real me." My jaw set with a click.

"You're so confusing Shane. Every time I see you it's like a different side of your personality is controlling you. One night you're a sly asshole. The next you're a cold jerk. The next you're a gentle lover. What the fuck is next, huh? How else are you going to screw with my head? I already have to walk on eggshells around the family because I'm afraid of them finding something out. I'm doing what you ask but it's still not good enough, is it?"

I paused, my eyes meeting his, "you want me to suffer. You don't want me to be happy. You want me to feel the heartbreak you went through when I left. I get that, but you never fucking realized that I didn't leave to hurt you. I left because I was confused. Matt proposed to me and I had to deal with the fact that I still loved him, but not in the way I thought, or he wanted. I was going to come back to you, I never would've moved on to Adam if you had just fucking realized how much I loved you."

I was breathing heavily, seething.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to make it all better for me. I've realized now that you're no hero. I don't need a hero, I don't need you. You haven't helped in any aspect at all, if anything, you've made my life worse. I hate myself for what I've let you do to me. I am through with this Shane, just complete done." I said the word with finality

He stared at me and I'm not sure if he even saw anything at all.

I brushed past him. "Goodbye Shane."

On the drive home, I forced myself not to cry.

Actually, there were no tears. I didn't cry, I couldn't. I was done crying over Shane, done pining for Shane. Just done with him.

I hoped that things between him and Jamie got shitty. He didn't deserve to be happy, with anyone. I hoped I plagued his thoughts every time he was with Jamie. I hoped my memory made his life absolutely miserable. Because that's exactly what he made mine.

I threw my Mustang into park on my driveway, noticing a familiar car parked on the street in front of my house.

Shannon stood up from where he had been sitting on my front step. "Hey, where were you?" he asked, studying me.

I shrugged, "no where important. What's up?" I asked, walking up the steps and unlocking my door, surprised he hadn't gone in himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about...the affair." I froze at his words before turning around.

"What is there to talk about?"

"A lot Vio. You need to just tell Adam and cut this thing off. It's not good for you, and it's not good to hide this from Adam. When he finds out, he'll be devastated and he'll leave you Violet. He won't think it noble of you to tell him, he'll hate you for what you did."

The word 'hate' in his preaching struck me and I blinked before getting defensive.

"I'm sorry Shannon, I didn't realize you were my life counselor. I can handle this by myself, thank you very much."

"No Violet, I don't think you can. You've already made enough mistakes. I don't want to see you make one of this magnitude."

My eyes narrowed and I wondered what had made him start talking like this, why was he so determined to get me to break off my affair with Shane. The affair I forgot to mention that was already over.

"If you think I make so many mistakes then why haven't you told me this before?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because this time there will be nothing to learn and there will be no fixing it."

I stared at him, there was definitely something I didn't know.

"Don't make this mistake Violet. Don't be stupid," he said, sounding desperate.

"So you think I'm stupid?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Stupid and making a mistake were two very different things.

"If you make this mistake, it will just clarify to everyone how stupid and blind you are." I stared at him before shaking my head.

"Do you understand how cryptic those words are Shannon. I have no idea what you're even talking about anymore," I threw my arms out in exasperation.

"You don't deserve him," he whispered and I turned back to face him.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You don't deserve Adam. You don't. You're hiding something so huge from him, when you don't need to. If you had just told him in the first place, you wouldn't be in this position. You wouldn't be worrying, you wouldn't be making these mistakes-" he was cut off by the front door opening wide, it had been slightly ajar.

"Shannon, I think you should leave," I looked over Shannon's shoulder to see Jeff standing in the doorway.

Shannon turned to stare at Jeff and shook his head, "and you approve of it, of course," he muttered before Jeff grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him out the front door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

_**"I heard you say you need me/Now what's the problem?/I can't see/you destroyed me/I won't fall apart again."**_

_**"Pictures of you, pictures of me/hung up on your wall for the world to see/pictures of you, pictures of me/remind us all of what we used to be."**_

_**"I would fall asleep/only in hopes of dreaming/that everything would be like it was before/but nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting/they disappear as reality is crashing to the floor/...after all this why/would you ever wanna leave it/maybe you could not believe it/that my love was blind/but I couldn't make you see it."**_

* * *

_Omniscient POV_

"You okay?" Jeff asked Violet. Her eyes met his and she just nodded before turning and looking around her house, at her practically bare walls.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" She asked, glancing over at Jeff.

The man smiled, "yeah, of course. Anything."

She nodded, "we need to go to the store," she said, walking over to the stack of pictures on the coffee table. They were all the ones she had ripped off the walls and smashed the frames of.

Jeff smiled slightly before pulling his keys out, "let's go."

/

The rest of the day was spent putting pictures into new frames and hanging them back up on the wall. They laughed as they picked up pictures and relived the memories, telling the stories of that day.

"Oh, I remember this. It was the day we had the barbeque at the beach. You had the water guns and squirted Car and I with you." Violet laughed.

"And you guys responded with pouring a bucket of saltwater on me while I was eating my burger," he said, looking at the photo of his face as the saltwater his the top of his head. Violet chuckled as she showed him the picture of him with the squirt gun.

"That day was fun," she murmured.

"Look, here's the pictures of you, Adam and Jay when you first met E&C." Jeff gave me a look, "you liked him even back then. That's why I wasn't really surprised when I found out you guys had gotten close," he said, handing the picture over.

It hadn't taken long for Adam, Violet and Jay to find they had several things in common on the day they met. She had been on break from college and went on the road with Matt and Jeff for a week.

In the picture she was lying across Adam and Jay's laps as they sat on one of the couches in the locker room.

Violet smiled down at the picture, "I forgot about this one," she murmured before looking up at Jeff, "I did not have a crush on Adam then." She insisted.

"Fine, he had a crush on you," Jeff replied and she laughed.

"Yeah, right," she muttered and Jeff just shook his head. Sometimes she could be so oblivious.

With a smile on her face, she placed the photo into the frame and placed it on the coffee table, wanting it to be close to her.

Jeff smiled as he watched her, things seemed to be getting better.

/

_Shane's POV_

I sighed as I sat in my truck outside of Violet's house. Jeff was there, which was the only thing stopping me from going up and knocking on the door and demanding we talk.

I couldn't believe, she had called it off.

And she had called me on my promise.

I had no intention of breaking it off with Jamie because I felt certain that Violet wouldn't leave Adam. Though then, sitting outside her house, I was quickly realizing that she actually had been debating it.

I was an idiot, I was an asshole, and I definitely didn't deserve Violet.

Though that wouldn't stop me from wanting her or going after her.

I remembered a time when all she needed was me, because I was her best friend, the one who understood her, the one who wanted her.

I remembered the day she destroyed me by leaving and never once calling me while she was gone.

And then there was the day I realized I could be happy without Violet. It was the day that Jamie actually, truly made me smile and laugh in a real way. She made me happy, maybe not as happy as being with Violet made me, but a fair fraction of it.

I wished I could go back in time, to the days before Matt and I complicated everything in Violet's life. I wished I could go back to before Matt asked her out, so I could confess my feelings to her or make a move. If I had only done that then I wouldn't be in this mess which now didn't consist of Matt and I. It consisted of me, Violet, Adam, and Jamie. All wrapped together in a time-bomb that was quickly going to explode just ruin everything, for all of us.

I couldn't go back in time, I knew that.

I was a fool to think I ever could.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Best For Last~ Adele_**

**_In the Closet~ The Michael Jackson_**

**__****Yule Shoot Your Eye Out~ Fall Out Boy**

**_A/N: CLICK THE BUTTON!...you won't regret it! :)_**


	63. Runaway With Me

_**Okay, so this is a pretty light chappy because i figured the family, especially Vio, could use some de-stressing time before another drama storm hits...So, here's what i conjured up! lol. ummm..i actually had the last segment of this chapter written for a while now..was just waiting for the chapter to come up! here it is!**_

**_i only own Vio. Car belongs to Kennedy. That is ...vote on my poll..etc..._**

**_So, i'm trying to vigorously type out the next chapter. I have it all planned out in my head, and on paper, i just need to actually write it out..and i always get distracted when i write, and that's proving to be a problem! but reviews keep me straight on the path, so show me some love!_**

**_Thanks to Sammi for beta-reading this! I love you e-sis! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! you guys are just absolutely great!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 63- Runaway With Me**_

* * *

"_**Do you ever think about running away/'cause I was thinking about leaving today/..I wanna be somewhere so far away/to lie under the night at the end of another good day/I can't tell you how long we'll be gone/but as long as we're together then forever's never too long."**_

"_**I'm the cream of the crop/ I rise to the top."**_

"_**I've been waiting a long time/for this moment to come/I'm destined for anything/for anything at all/...no one can touch me now/and I can't turn my back/it's too late ready or not at all/well, I'm so much closer than/I have ever known..."**_

* * *

Violet's POV

I threw myself into Adam's arms when I saw him waiting for me in baggage claim. He laughed.

"You were only away for less than two days," he said, using the words I had said before I left.

I pulled back and rolled my eyes before pulling him into a kiss. I hadn't felt this light, happy and stress-less in such a long time. Adam quickly noticed my mood and pulled me closer as we broke the kiss.

"I'm guessing things went well in NC?" he asked and I just nodded before pulling away and sliding my hand into his.

"I have an idea," I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that suitcase of my stuff still down at your place in Tampa?" I asked. He thought for a second before nodding.

A smile spread across my face. "Well, we're not needed until Tuesday and it's Thursday night." I paused and turned to face him.

I leaned in closely, rising up on my toes, bringing my mouth to his ear. "Runaway with me?"

He placed a warm hand on my hip before turning his head and capturing my lips with his.

"Where to?" he asked.

I grinned, "Tampa."

/

"Mmm, I forgot that swimsuit was here," Adam said as he walked out onto the back porch with a grin.

I smiled and looked over at him. I was lying in one of the long lawn chairs wearing a checkered bikini with lime green trimmings that had a mesh fabric that connected the top to the bottoms. I pushed my sunglasses up onto the top of my head.

He leaned over the chair and kissed me, cupping my cheek in one hand. I slid my hands up his chest and pouted when he pulled away.

With a smirk he lifted me up into his arms and my sunglasses fell out of my hair and onto the cement. "If you just broke those, you're paying for them," I told him, poking his chest.

He just smiled before carrying me indoors and laying me down on his bed. I smiled deviously as he crawled onto the bed, his body covering mine.

/

Adam's finger tips ran through my hair as I rested my head and half my body on him. We had been laying there, talking for hours quietly.

"Where do you see us in five years?" he asked. We had been talking like this for the past halfway, talking about all the possibilities in our future or futures.

"Married with at least one baby," I answered with a slight smile. "You're going to be a great dad Adam," I whispered, looking up at him to see his slightly shocked expression.

"You think?" he asked before shrugging, "I never really thought about it, I've never been with someone that I saw myself spending the rest of my life with."

"You will, I know it because...I can just tell," I said with a grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Because that's excellent evidence," he said sarcastically.

I kissed under his jaw, "shut up, or there won't be any practicing for when we want to have kids anymore," I threatened.

He chuckled before rolling me under him and pinning my arms down against the bed. His lips met mine and my eyes fluttered closed.

I was so in love with Adam, with the way he touched me, the way he talked to me, the way he loved me.

"I love you," I whispered and he stopped his trail of kisses down my chest to glance up at me.

He gave me a lopsided smile, "I love you too Vi." he paused, "oh and happy new year."

I laughed softly in his ear.

/

_[the following Tuesday]_

_Omniscient POV_

"Hey Shane!" Carmichael called after her brother, seeing him walking ahead of her down the hall, both of them heading toward the locker room.

The elder sibling stopped and turned. "Hi Shea," he said, pulling his sister into a hug. She pulled back to look up at him.

"I need to talk to you, about Vio." She said and his face dropped. She didn't question it because moments after he nodded and followed her into an empty locker room.

Shane sat down while Carmi paced. He watched her, wondering what she was going to say.

She finally stopped and turned to him. "You need to stop it. You need to let her go, she loves Adam and the only reason she agreed to your blackmail is because she doesn't want to hurt Adam." She sucked in a breath. "Adam loves her...and-and he's going to propose. And I don't want you to mess this up for either of them. This is Violet's chance to be happy with someone who isn't going to fuck things up."

Carmi stared at her older brother.

"Car, Violet and I ended the affair last week," he said quietly.

Carmi's jaw dropped, "r-really?" she asked, in completely shock.

He nodded, "the invitation, she knew I lied to her and said she was done. And then left," he mumbled.

"Left? Left where? Where did she go? I haven't seen her since she left last Tuesday?" Carmi asked, her voice rising with worry.

"I don't know Car, she didn't tell me," he replied tartly and Carmi narrowed her eyes before cursing under her breath.

"You are no god damn help," she turned on her heel and left Shane alone in the locker room.

Carmichael walked down the hallway and threw open the door to the locker room, seconds away from setting up a search party, when she heard familiar laughter.

She looked up to see Violet sitting with Adam. Adam had his arm around her and had whispered something in her ear just before Carmi had walked in.

"You're back," Carmi said, sounding relieved.

Violet looked up at her friend and smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, I am." And she meant it in more than just the physical sense.

/

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_[2 weeks later; aired on January 22, 2010 ]_

As the punch poured over Mickie James, Circus started up and the crowd let out a roar.

Violet and Carmi high-fived quickly at the top of the ramp before racing down and sliding into the ring as Beth, Layla, and Michelle slid out. Maria lay off to the side, but the two Carolinian women ignored her as they walked over to the crying Mickie James. Carmi crouched down and put her arm around the woman as Violet pointed at Michelle's title.

"That won't be yours long McCool," she said, leaning over the ropes slightly, in a threatening manner. Michelle just shook her head, wide-eyed before looking at Layla who urged them to head backstage. Violet shrugged her shoulders, holding her hands palm up, "it's only a matter of time until I take you title honey." She smirked before going to help Mickie to her feet.

/

_[the following week; aired on January 29, 2010]_

_Mickie James's music started up and the fans cheered. But the applause quickly died into boos when Layla came out in a fat-suit and mocked Mickie James, who was not present that week on Smackdown._

_Michelle had challenged any Diva backstage, and had intended this to happen._

_What she hadn't intended was the brunette who appeared at the top of the ramp as her own music blasted through the arena's speakers._

_"Layla, Layla honey. Please stop, you're making a fool of yourself." Violet said, holding out a hand in a 'stop' motion. Layla glared at her, tugging at the fat-suit._

_"Thank god you stopped." Violet said with a smirk as the fans cheered. _

_"Now, you see, what you two have been doing to Mickie for the past 2 months or so is disgusting and very unladylike," Violet shrugged, "that doesn't surprise me because obviously, Michelle is a man. And Layla is his girlfriend." The crowd laughed as Michelle mouthed off and defended herself._

_"Now now, don't need to go all hulk on me. I'm just stating the truth." Her smirked was condescending. "Everyone in this arena is hoping that this Sunday, at the Royal Rumble, you get your butt handed to you by Mickie James." She paused as the crowd cheered. _

_"But, honey, I think you're forgetting one thing," Violet reached into the front of her tight purple dress, which gained her whistles from the guys in the audience, and produced a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and then turned it as if to show Michelle. "i won this contract, in a handicap match, against the both of you." The crowd cheered and Violet turned to them, "I know, pretty phenomenal right. Someone actually beat the both of them, in one match, without them cheating. A damn miracle." Her voice had a sarcastic tone to it. _

_She looked back at Michelle and Layla. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't be worried about Mickie beating you for your title. I'd be worried about me, cashing in this contract, and then winning your title." She sent them a dazzling smile. _

_"Oh, and I talked to Teddy earlier. And guess who has a match against Carmichael Helms," she paused turning to the entrance curtain, "right now?" she finished as Carmi's entrance theme started up and the younger woman bounced out, giving Violet a one armed hug._

_Violet tilted her head at the blonde and brunette in the ring. "You do Layla, and Michelle, I'm going to be ringside." _

_Then the two best friends headed down the ramp and Carmi slid into the ring. _

_The match was rough as Carmi went hard-hitting on Layla. In the end a big boot to Violet distracted Car long enough for Layla to get the roll up as well as the win. _

_Both Carolinians cursed as Violet rolled into the ring and Car bolted to her feet as Michelle pulled Layla, still in her fat-suit, out of the ring. _

_"Damn, that should've been easy," Carmi muttered to Violet who just shrugged. Much to her surprise Carmi grabbed Violet's hand as they faced Michelle and Layla, and lifted it above their heads. She pointed to Violet with her free hand while Violet motioned around her waist. Both women smirked and nodded their heads as Michelle disagreed verbally and shook her head vigorously._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

_Violet's POV_

I glanced over at Adam as he walked out of the bathroom in his ring gear. I smiled, over the past few weeks, we had been practicing in the ring together a lot and he hadn't missed a beat since he was gone.

"You excited?" I asked him. Not only was he set to return tonight, but he was also scheduled to win the Royal Rumble.

"I should be asking you that," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist. I just rolled my eyes before poking his beard.

"You need to shave it off," I told him and he laughed.

"Maybe I will," he replied. I smirked.

"Oh, I think you will." He kissed me softly to cut off my laughter.

"Alright, stop, you're going to make me gag." Carmi said, holding up her hands before pushing Adam and I apart. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Chill out Car," I told her, pushing her shoulder playfully.

"You, Mama, need to go get ready for your match," she said before pushing me towards the bathroom. I grabbed my new ring gear and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I smiled and walked back out into the room. I grinned and laughed at the whistle from Adam and the nods of agreement from Matt, Harry, TJ and John, the last two receiving smacks on the arms from their women.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My new gear was probably my favorite outfit I've had so far. The top had two pieces of shiny green material, one piece covered the right side of my chest and the other the left side, leaving a gap in the middle. At the inner-corners of the pieces there was a small v that was embellished with rhinestones. The bottom point of the v was attached to a black strap that went all the way around and had a clasp at the back like a bra.

The bottoms were a pair of what looked like green bikini bottoms with my black chaps over them. Each pant leg had a different type of rose pattern going up the sides. Added on were my black and green fingerless gloves and elbow pads.

The outfit was completed with my long black and green jacket with my rose and thorn logo on the back.

"I'm glad you brought the chaps back, the shorts were just feeling weird," Carmi commented and I flashed her a smile.

"I like the chaps better too," I agreed. "I'm gonna head to hair and make up then it'll probably be time for my match. I guess I'll see you guys after." I told them. They all nodded.

I hadn't told them the outcome of my match yet. So they were all anxiously waiting.

I left the locker room and headed to hair and make up, smiling the whole way.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_Mickie laid out Layla at ringside, glaring at the woman who had been 'impersonating' her. She then hopped up onto the apron, intent on taking down Michelle as well. The referee was about the ring the bell when suddenly Circus by Britney Spears started up._

_Violet walked out with a smirk on her face. "Whoa, ladies. Hold it. Sorry to interrupt, but this is kinda important." She paused as she slowly made her way down the ramp._

_"You see, back in December I won this match. It was handicap match against Lay-Cool..and I won, and because I won, I got this contract." Violet held up a piece of paper. She then held it in front of her face so she could read it, "this contract states that because I won that match, that I could cash this contract in at any time I want for a WWE Women's Championship match."She paused, pulling a face._

_"Huh, this is a WWE Women's Championship match about to begin, right?" she asked, motioning to the ring that Michelle was standing in. The blonde was seething, as was Mickie, neither were happy about the soon-to-be new addition to their match._

_Violet smirked when no one replied, "thought so. Ref, ring me up, I'm in this match officially." she threw the piece of paper over her shoulder and made her way to the ring. With a smirk she kicked Layla back down when she tried to stand. She slid into the ring and was immediately met with a kick to the head from Michelle. _

_She rolled back out of the ring, glaring at McCool and Mickie. Mickie then grabbed Michelle, setting her up for the Mick DDT. Violet swooped into the ring and as Mickie turned, she was met by the Viohazard. She dropped to the mat, taken care of. _

_Violet turned around and narrowly avoided the big boot form Michelle. She moved aside and when Michelle turned to come at her again, heel struck jaw and Michelle was down, just like Mickie. Violet dropped down and covered Michelle. 1...2...3! The bell rang and Violet was on her feet once more, her hand being raised as she was announced the new Women's Champion. _

_With a friendly smile, she offered Mickie her hand, which the fellow brunette took. Violet was handed a microphone._

_"Alright, Car. Bring it on down!" She yelled, motioning to the ramp. Violet's music began once more as all of the baby face Divas made their way toward the ring, a huge cake in hand. With a grin the cake was handed to Violet, who handed it to Mickie. "Why don't you do the honors." And with that the Divas held Lay-Cool in place as Mickie and Violet smashed the cake into their faces._

_Laughing, the two brunettes high-fived before Violet mounted a turnbuckle and lifted her newly one title above her head. _

_Violet Pierce was the new champion_.

* * *

_**I shall end it on that happy note! Woohoo!**_

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_I Don't Think That I Love You ~ Hoobastank *(the inspiration band for this fic)_**

**_Never Again ~ Kelly Clarkson (congrats to HardyPrincesa)_**

**_Going Under ~ Evanescence (congrats to BubblyShell22)_**

**_Blind ~ Lifehouse _**

**_Not Falling Apart ~ Maroon 5_**

**_Pictures of You ~ The Last Goodnight (congrats to HardyPrincesa)_**

**_A/N: 12 chapters left to post! We're almost to the home stretch! GAH!_**


	64. I Choose You

_**So, another chappy, yay! A chapter away from the home stretch of ten! **_

**_YtO has just been given a new inspiration band; Chicago. If you've never listened to anything by them, i suggest you check them out. Yes, they are an older band, but they're absolutely amazing. I've even seen them live. So, check 'em out. My Vio Muse really likes them. lol, I love their instrumental sections as well. to die for musicians! gah! _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing from you guys. And thanks to Sammi for beta-ing! :)_**

**_This chapter is quite jumpy and it actually ended a week before it was supposed to on my YtO calendar. I just messed up slightly when i was writing, got dates mixed around and decided to just not go through all the trouble of changing several paragraphs and adding in another week at the end. So...yeah..it was supposed to end at Elimination chamber, but instead it ends at the Smackdown before it. Next chappy will be the Elimination Chamber ppv..so..yeah. sorry bout that confusion, it made me lose inspiration for the chappy while i was writing it because i got so frustrated..*sigh*_**

**_anyways, i only own Vio. Car belongs to Kennedy. vote on my poll, leave a review..umm..yeah.._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One **_

_**Chapter 64- I Choose You**_

* * *

"_**truth be told I miss you/and truth be told i'm lying/when you see my face/hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell/when you walk my way/hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."**_

"_**And I don't want the world to see me/'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/when everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am."**_

"_**You know our love was meant to be/the kind of love that lasts forever/and I want you here with me/from tonight until the end of time/...you're the meaning in my life/you're the inspiration/you bring feeling to my life/you're the inspiration/wanna have you near me/i wanna have you hear me saying/no one needs you more than I need you."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"I wonder what Vince wants to talk to the both of us about?" I mused as Adam and I walked down the hallways of the arena, heading towards Vince's temporary office. He grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and kissing my temple.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," he assured me, rubbing my shoulder. I glanced up at him.

I had been wondering if the reason Vince had asked to talk to us together was because he was seriously thinking of the starting the storyline with Adam and I that he had proposed months ago. I leaned my head on Adam's shoulder and intertwined my hand with his on my shoulder.

It was the first Tuesday after the Royal Rumble, and as I walked down the halls I proudly wore my Women's Championship around my waist. It was my first reign as champ, I deserved to look and feel a little arrogant about my status in the women's division.

"I think Vince is going to come to find that this Champ Vio is very badass, I've never seen you walk through an arena with such confidence," Adam commented in my ear quietly.

I smiled and bit my lip, looking up at him, "badass, huh?" I asked.

He nodded, "definitely."

We stopped shortly after that and Adam knocked on the door. We exchanged a glance upon hearing "come in!"

Adam opened the door and held it as he stepped aside, motioning for me to enter before him. "Ladies first."

I smiled and pecked his cheek before heading into the office, "such a gentleman."

Adam chuckled as we both took seats across from Vince, who was grinning at us like he just won the lottery. Or came up with a genius plan that would help him win the lottery.

I brushed the thoughts aside and smiled at my boss. "Hey Big Mac." I greeted as I unstrapped my belt and laid it across my lap.

I saw Adam smirked out of the corner of my eye. I knew he liked this new, confident and slightly arrogant version of me. But in all honesty, the real reason I was acting that was, was because I was being me. The bitchy, cocky, speaks-her-mine Violet that I hadn't been in years. That side of myself had disappeared when Car had her miscarriage, when Matt and I started dating, when all the drama with Shane began.

Now the Southern Bitch was coming out to play.

I looked over at Adam and smiled softly as he reached out and took my hand into his.

"Well, at least this proposition won't be looked upon like a suicidal idea," Vince commented and I looked back at him, raising my eyebrows in question.

"I'm sure both of you know that the pictures of you two at the hospital shortly after Adam's surgery were posted on the WWE's website for several weeks." Vince said, Adam and I both nodded. "The fans have seen those, of course, and the reaction we received from them came as purely a shock. I had never considered having your two characters cross paths." Vince stopped, folding his hands and resting his elbows on his desk.

"The fans love the idea of you two being a couple. And after various pictures of you two together being leaked onto the internet, practically the whole WWE Universe knows you two are an item," Vince said. I bit my lip and glanced at Adam.

It took me a few seconds to piece together what Vince was implying. My jaw fell open slightly, "you want Adam and I to be in a romantic storyline?" I asked and Adam looked from me to Vince, a questioning look in his eyes as Vince just grinned.

"Exactly. As I'm sure he's told you, Adam's character is turning face up until 'Mania." I nodded, Adam had told me about that in the beginning of January after he had had his meeting with Vince and Creative. "I feel that you would fit perfectly into that equation of him turning completely face for the next few months. The fans love you, and after you won the title, I must say your popularity has already grown. My plan for you has worked." He nodded, pleased with himself.

I returned the smile. "So, when do we start?" I asked.

Vince grinned, "always a hard worker." Vince mumbled before looking up at us, "at the taping tonight. There will be a few backstage segments and Violet will be one of your guests on the Cutting Edge," he explained looking from me to Adam. We both nodded.

"Sounds good, just send us the scripts when they're ready." Adam said with a nod.

"A step ahead of you," Vince smirked, opening a drawer in his desk and producing two scripts. He handed one to me and the other to Adam.

"I want to see the best damn segments ever out of the both of you tonight," he said, pounding his fist on the desk with a wide, pleased smile.

I chuckled softly, smiling as well. "Will do Big Mac," I told him.

"Sure thing," Adam replied.

"You're dismissed," Vince waved us up and we both stood. Adam opened the door for me and I smiled at him as he followed me out into the hall.

I flipped through the script as Adam and I headed toward the family's locker room.

"Aw, no on screen kissing this week," Adam said, feigning disappointment.

I rolled my eyes, "you don't need to be on camera to have a reason to kiss me," I said turning so I was walking backwards in front of him and ran a fingertip down his chest. He smirked before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Damn right."

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_Jericho stormed out of Teddy's office, the general manager still no where in sight. _

_As the short-haired man pushed his way back out into the hall, he collided with a feminine figure roughly._

_"Jeez, jerk," the new WWE Women's Champ muttered as she walked into the office of Teddy Long. The crowd erupted into tears seeing the favored Diva._

_She glanced up and her eyes widened when she saw Edge standing on the other side of the desk instead of the expected GM._

_"Oh, I was-uh, looking for Teddy." She said, a little shocked to see the blonde man there. She adjusted the title belt on her shoulder._

_"He's out, he'll be back soon though." Edge replied, his eyes searching her face as she refused to meet his gaze. She turned to leave the office but his voice stopped her. "Violet, wait." _

_She turned back to look at him, raising an eyebrow. She watched as he walked around the desk, now standing only a few feet from her. "Yeah?" she asked._

_"I-I never got to properly thank you," he paused, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, "for showing up at the hospital after the surgery." He finished, glancing up and meeting her vivid green eyes. _

_"You don't have to thank me for that Edge. It's what any friend would do," she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He watched the motion before clearing his throat and continuing._

_"I still feel that I need to. So, I'd like you to be my first guest on the Cutting Edge tonight." he explained and her eyebrows lifted in surprise._

_"Isn't your guest the Undertaker?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_"I can have more than one. And I'd rather have you out there," he said honestly, causing her to smile, an expression in which he returned. "So, would you do me the honor?" he asked._

_She grinned, biting her lip, "I guess having the women's champ on the show could bring in some good ratings. Sure, I'll see you later than Edge." With that she turned and sauntered out of the office._

_Edge smirked, watching her leave._

_/_

_[later that night- The Cutting Edge]_

_After Edge gave a short recap of everything that had transpired July of the previous year, he showed the video of his meeting with Sheamus on RAW that past Monday. _

_Edge smirked, "now that was fun. But, I need to get on with this. So I'd like to welcome my first guest. She is the new WWE Women's Champion, Violet Pierce!" He motioned with his hand to the ramp as Circus started up._

_Violet, in a teal dress and tall silver wedge heels, strutted out onto the ramp. Posing at the top of the ramp and holding up her title, before continuing on down the ramp and walking up the steps._

_With a grin, Edge held the ropes open for her. She thanked him, slipping between the ropes. "Take a seat." Edge invited as he sat on one of the black stools and she sat in the other, taking the microphone that had been resting atop it._

_"Thanks for having me on the show," Violet said with a small smile as she fixed some of her hair into place before looking at the blonde man._

_"It's the least I could do," he murmured into his microphone. _

_Edge looked out at the audience, "for those of you who have not heard or seen, Violet has been with me through the whole journey with my torn Achilles tendon. She was there when I went into surgery and waiting when I came out," he sent her a smile as the crowd cheered. "I don't know what I could ever do to repay her," his eyes met hers._

_"I have an idea," she murmured as they leaned closer and the crowds' cheers got louder._

_Chris Jericho's music suddenly blasted through the arena and the two jerked away from each other._

_Edge's jaw clenched as he gently took Violet's arm. Jericho appeared on the stage in his ring gear and then walked toward them._

_Edge pushed Violet behind him, keeping her as far away from Jericho as possible while still being close to her. She placed a hand on his back as Jericho got even closer to the ring._

_Her hand retreated when Edge shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the top of the stool he had been previously occupying._

_Violet raised her eyebrows and watched as Jericho picked up the microphone she had dropped onto the stool, before he threw the stool over and it flung away. Jericho took a step closer and Edge threw the stool, the only barrier between the two, to the side._

_He glanced over his shoulder at Violet, "you should get out of the ring." He advised._

_She rolled her eyes at him before settling a dark glare on Jericho, who ignored her._

_Jericho went on to complain about how Edge had defeated him at the Royal Rumble, how it wasn't fair that Edge stole the spotlight from him. Edge's voice rose, he stepped closer to Jericho, his face hardening. _

_He calmed slightly feeling the touch of Violet's hand on his shoulder but he continued on. "I am sick and tired of hearing you say that you're the best at what you do." Edge sneered. He continued on insulting the shorter man and Violet fought hard to control her laughter and settled on a smirk. _

_Jericho opened his mouth, his hand beginning to stretch out in a motion that would have included Violet as the subject, but CM Punk's music cut him off before he could make a snide comment about the Women's Champ and Edge._

_The camera caught Edge as he turned to Violet and he pointed outside the ring. She frowned slightly before dropping her hand from his arm. He held the ropes open for her, keeping an eye on Jericho and switching his gaze from the Canadian man to the former Straightedge World Champion. _

_Instead of slipping in between the ropes she just gave him a look and with a sigh he conceded, pulling her closer to him, their hands dangerously close at their sides, fingers brushing._

_Punk began to talk about himself, about Edge and Jericho, continuing on. But honestly, from Violet's expression, it looked like she was tuning him out until Punk stepped into the ring and Edge stepped in front of her slightly._

_As Punk finished the gong sounded and the lights went out. _

_When they came back on, the Undertaker was in the ring and Edge was ushering Vio out. He turned as Jericho came at him and moments later hit the spear while Taker took care of Punk and Gallows._

_Edge was positioned in the corner, ready to spear, as Taker froze. The intimidating man turned and Edge straightened, a cocky smirk on his face as he motioned to where the belt should be. Edge's music started as the two circled around each other and Edge finally got out of the ring, met by Violet on the outside, who was also watching the Undertaker._

_The crowd cheered when Edge took Violet's hand and they headed up the ramp and Smackdown ended._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

Adam and I were greeted by both Vince and Stephanie McMahon when we got backstage.

"Fabulous, you two have such great chemistry out there," Stephanie gushed before tugging me aside. I glanced over at Adam and he sent me a wink before turning to Vince and heading off to, I presumed, Vince's office.

"We haven't talked in forever and I think we need to," she stated, leaving no room for questioning or excuses. I smiled and opened my mouth to reply but was beaten to the punch.

"I need to talk to her too, so why don't all three of us head to catering," Car suggested as she came up on my other side.

Stephanie nodded, "sounds good. Let's go."

With that, the three of us headed to catering, chatting about silly, trivial things as we walked. It felt good to have a conversation that wasn't about anything really with my girlfriends.

After we had gotten food and sat down at one of the tables, Stephanie finally spoke about something serious. "So, you and Adam are doing pretty good, right?" she asked as she picked at her salad.

I grinned and they both giggled at my dreamy expression. "You have no idea, I had one of the most romantic weekends ever with him," I said.

Both Carmi and Stephanie's eyebrows shot up.

"When?" Car asked.

I bit my lip, "New Years weekend. I asked him to run away with me, and we flew down to Tampa without telling anyone or answering our phones when anyone called and just spent time together. Like we did after his surgery," I said the last bit softly.

Truthfully, I had missed the days of Adam and I goofing off. It had been during a time where there was not much drama for me, and Adam could barely walk on his own. We had laughed constantly while I was with him for that month. He had quickly learned what made me smile, what made me laugh, or what made me cry or angry. He could read through me so easily, see what I was really all about, how I really felt.

He didn't fall for the masquerade I put on around most other people and I soon learned that I didn't need to hide things around him, because he already knew.

"That is absolutely romantic," Stephanie said with a devious smirk, "someone got lucky," she added in a sing song voice.

"More than just once," I said with a smirk.

"Oh god," Car muttered and I laughed.

"It didn't help that practically all I wore that weekend was either a swimsuit," Steph cut me off.

"Or nothing," she finished before we both laughed and finally Car joined in after trying to hold off her giggles.

We were laughing so hard and so loudly that we didn't notice or hear someone approach. We didn't look up and acknowledge the person until he cleared his throat.

My eyes met Shane's brown ones and I froze, my laughter dying in my throat. The girls quieted as well as they looked between Shane and I. The spark in Carmichael's hazel eyes made me do a double take and I knew immediately that she knew that I had cut off the affair. I hadn't told anyone yet except Jeff, so the fact that she knew meant that Shane had told her.

That shouldn't have come as much a surprise to me, he is her brother.

I brushed it aside as I focused back on Shane, "now is not a good time, Shane." I said, glancing down at my Styrofoam cup of coffee.

He opened his mouth to protest but Carmi cut in, "I agree Shane. Not now," she said, with an edge that added without words — not _ever._

He went to object again but was cut off.

"I agree with the girls. I think you should leave," I glanced over Shane's shoulder to see Adam not but a few feet behind him. Shane spun around to face my boyfriend.

"Really? You think that? Well I don't give a shit what you think. I want to talk to Violet and you don't own her and you sure as hell don't control her," he growled and Adam's face hardened.

I knew from the look in Adam's eyes that he was seconds from snapping. I was on my feet in a heartbeat and was at Adam's side, placing a hand on his chest. "Let it go, let's head back to the hotel," I whispered to him, pushing him backward. He complied, taking a step back.

"Stay away from her Helms." Adam warned before wrapping an arm around me and leading me out of catering.

/

_[the following Smackdown; aired on February 12, 2010]_

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_Violet Pierce smiled as she chatted with Carmichael Helms and Mickie James. Her championship belt was strapped proudly around her waist._

_"Hey, ladies, sorry to interrupt," Edge stepped forward into the camera's view and the three women stopped talking, turning to look at Edge. Violet smiled slightly at him._

_"Mind if I borrow Violet?" he asked, directing the question at Carmichael who just shrugged. _

_"Have a blast," the younger woman stated dryly with a smirk before she and Mickie walked off, reigniting their conversation._

_Violet turned to face Edge. _

_"I wanted to apologize for last week. I didn't know Jericho would come out there," Edge said, running a hand through his hair._

_Violet smiled and touched his arm, "don't worry about it Edge. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt," her eyes inadvertently glanced down at his ankle. Edge's eyes followed hers before their gazes locked._

_"I promise I won't get hurt again," he told her and she just nodded._

_"Good luck next week against Batista," she said, her smile returning._

_Edge smirked but the expression disappeared when Violet rose onto her toes and pecked his cheek before walking off, tapping her belt idly. _

_Edge grinned, "thanks," he murmured._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

I smiled as I watched Chris and Mark battle it out in the ring with Adam at commentary. I grinned when Matt Striker and Adam's conversation slid from challenging the Undertaker at Wrestle Mania to asking Adam about his relationship with 'the WWE women's champ' Violet.

I loved having the title with my name whenever I showed up on screen. It just felt empowering. "Hey, you wanna come with, we're gonna go grab something form catering?" Carmi asked as she and Mickie approached.

I nodded, "sounds good, I'm starving." I muttered, glancing up at the screen to see Adam get the big boot to the face from Mark. I winced slightly and with a roll of her eyes, Carmi began to drag me away.

"Chill out, he'll be fine," Car muttered to me and now I rolled my eyes at her. I noticed Mickie grinning out of the corner of my eye and I glanced at her curiously.

She shrugged, "I just find it cute how attached you and Adam are," she explained and I grinned.

The smiles and grins didn't last long.

"Well looky here Lay, Ria," Michelle's unmistakably annoying voice interrupted the conversation being held between Carmi, Mickie and I.

I rolled my eyes at the blonde, redhead and brunette.

"Queen Whore, Baby Bitch, and Piggie James, all together," Maria said with a sickly sweet smile as Layla giggled and Michelle grinned at us in a mocking way.

"Aw, Car look. Flat-as-a-board, I'm A Natural Airhead, and I Have A Crappy Accent are trying to intimidate us. Us Car. Me, the Women's Champ. You the former Diva's champ. And Mickie the former Diva and Women's champ. That is pretty..." I trailed off while humming and tapping my chin, "I can't seem to think of the word."

Mickie filled in the purposefully left blank, "pretty stupid I'd say. And your insults are very over done."

"Exactly, you've called me Baby Bitch for months now. Can't you come up with something else? Or is it really all just air up in that blonde head of yours?" Car asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I suggest you three just move along," I said, shooing them with a motion of my hands, only, they didn't move.

With an exasperated sigh I shared a glance with Car. "How about we deal with all of this next week, in the ring. Six women tag match. You three versus us three," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

Michelle's eyes narrowed before she nodded, "deal." They began to walk past us.

"Heard you're letting Shane and Adam fuck you at once know. How whore of you," Maria hissed in my ear.

I froze, my blood boiling.

I spun on my heel but they were already disappearing around the corner.

Carmi placed a hand on my shoulder, "let 'em go."

I glanced down at her and then glared at the space where they had disappeared.

Damn those bitches.

/

_[The following Smackdown; aired February 19, 2010]_

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_The cameras showed a shot of Violet preparing for her participation in a six Diva tag team match that would happen in just a few short minutes._

_She was humming to herself softly, not listening for people who were approaching._

_Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and pushed her into the wall._

_Her eyes widened when she saw Jericho was the man who had her pinned against the wall. Earlier that night he had been speared by Edge and he was none too happy about it and was willing to do anything to get Edge off his game._

_"You need to tell your boy toy to stay away from me. For his own good," he tightened his hold slightly and leaned forward, "and for yours."_

_With that he pushed away and walked off, leaving Violet to lean against the wall wide-eyed. _

_/_

_In an interesting selection of Divas, Maria, Michelle and Layla faced off against the well-rounded team of the champ, Violet, Carmi, and Mickie. _

_The match ended in a no contest because the two legal competitors did not make it back into the ring before the ten count. This ruling led to an all out brawl between the two teams. The hatred between the two teams was almost tangible as McCool, Layla and Maria were chased out of the ring. _

_Violet ascended a turnbuckle, raising the title above her head._

_"Next week you're mine!" Michelle called, pointing to Violet and her title, she had invoked her rematch clause._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

I ran a hand through my damp hair as I exited the bathroom, in my street clothes once more. I smiled seeing Adam walk into the room, sweating and hot. He smirked at me.

I pecked his lips, placing a hand on his chest delicately before removing it and making a face. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go get a water bottle from catering while you take a shower, then we can head back to the hotel," I told him and he nodded, going to get his street clothes out of his duffel bag.

"See you in a few," I called to him, leaving the locker room and heading toward catering.

I grabbed a water bottle out of the ice and unscrewed it before taking a swig.

"So, will you talk to me now since there's no one around to hear us?" a voice asked and I turned to see Shane.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I want to talk." He said.

"Aren't you already?" I retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"You can't keep going on like nothing ever happened. Eventually he's going to find out and he'll be crushed by how easily you betrayed him." he paused with a smirk, "I think I should just go and tell him now, get it over with, right? Quick and smooth, like ripping off a band-aid," his grin was arrogant and I wanted to smack the look off him.

Instead, I used words. "You won't." I stated, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"To hell I won't. I want you to lose him Violet because he doesn't deserve you," he growled.

I set my jaw, "he doesn't deserve me? You're the one being a sick jackass, you don't deserve happiness. Why can't you just realize that I can't be happy with you, I am not happy with you. I'm happy with Adam, why can't that be good enough for you. Are you that small of a man, that much of an idiot?" I asked, throwing my hands out.

"I'm tired of you trying to act like you're tough shit because you're not Shane. You keep forgetting that I know you better than anyone else in this company. I don't regret my decision to break off the affair Shane. I'm still extremely happy I did it. I feel so much better now that I'm not connected to you in any way," my words hurt and I wanted them to. I knew they were painful from the wince I received in return.

"You won't tell Adam because you're a coward and you wouldn't want to face his wrath when he finds out. He's not only going to be mad at me, ya know? He'll be fucking pissed at you too for making a move on me, for touching me. He already doesn't like you. If you push him, he will push back and crush you."

At that moment Adam walked into catering carrying my duffel bag on one shoulder and his on the other. His eyes rested on me briefly before flashing over to Shane. His gaze hardened into a glare.

"What did I tell you Helms? Stay the hell away from her, and don't give me a smartass comment back this time," Adam said, his hands clenching into fists. I reached out and slipped one of my hands into his.

"Back off," Adam growled, leaning closer to Shane until I pulled him back. I didn't want them to get into a verbal or fist fight. It would end badly either way. Adam looked down at me as we walked and I looked up to meet his eyes before we both looked away.

"Are you okay?" We asked the question simultaneously. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. You?" I tilted my head slightly.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping as we stopped at the locker room and collected our belongings before heading to the parking lot.

"He gets under my skin so easily," he muttered and I studied him silently as we walked.

I took in a breath and he continued, taking my silence as encouragement for him to continue. I knew he needed to vent, and he wasn't the only one. But I just couldn't vent about the things I needed to, to Adam. It would just turn out bad, very bad.

"I feel like at any moment, if he tried, he could steal you away from me and I wouldn't even stand a chance." he sighed, "it makes me sound insecure, but it's the truth Violet. I've seen the both of you when you were in love, I've seen the way he still looks at you, the way he stares after you. He still wants you, and that worries me," he wasn't looking at me as he talked.

We just continued walking and didn't stop until we reached the car. We were mostly silent on the drive back to the hotel and walk back up to our hotel room.

It wasn't until Adam was peeling off his shirt and heading toward the bed that I spoke.

"I would chose you Adam." I said it with such a confidence, such a certainty that it surprised myself as well as Adam. He looked back at me, his eyes wide as they met mine.

He never doubted me, but he feared I'd leave him for Shane. He knew I loved him, he just didn't know if his love for me was enough. It was, it was more than enough. He made me feel special, he made me actually appreciate myself most of the time. I could like who I was around him.

Sometimes, I think he forgot that he wasn't the only one in love in this relationship.

I walked towards him, sliding my hands into his and meeting his eyes levelly. "If both you and Shane were here at the same time and both dropped down on one knee to propose, I wouldn't even look at the rings, or listen to the words you were saying. I would look at you, I would see you. And I would choose you Adam." I whispered, my hands leaving his as I took his face in my hands gently.

He leaned closer, his breath sliding across my cheeks, his nose gently brushing mine before our lips met softly. I smiled into the kiss as his hands slid down my sides, stopping at my hips. My hands wound into his hair, I found it to be one of his most attractive features.

He pulled back but barely put any space between our mouths. Our breathing was labored but he smiled at me breathlessly. He leaned closer, "tell me you love me," he whispered in my ear.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he knew I loved him. But if those three simple words would put him at ease, I didn't care. I leaned closer to him, kissing the shell of his ear before whispered, "I love you." I paused, leaning back to meed his eyes, "and I need you."

He lifted me into his arms, his lips finding mine a flurry of passion and love.

I got lost in his embrace.

* * *

_**And i shall end it there. ; )**_

**_Lyrics from the last chappy: _**

**_Runaway~ 3 Doors Down_**

**_Jump Around ~ House of Pain (congrats to Shell)_**

**_Waiting ~ Green Day_**

**_Leave a review, please! _**

**_I'm working on the next chappy now. Expect it tomorrow hopefully! _**

**_xoxo_**


	65. Experimenting With Emotions

_**Almost thought i wasn't going to update today at the rate i was writing. Lol...The chapter gets a little rough in the middle, i apologize, i lost inspiration and forced myself to keep writing when i shouldn't have. But then i picked back up this afternoon. Thanks Sammi for beta-ing! You're the best girly!**_

**_HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are amazing! I feel like there's more of you every chapter! gah! i love the love! _**

**_i only own Vio. Car belongs to Kennedy..umm...yeah..oh! almost forgot!_**

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BEGINNING OF THE HOME STRETCH! Which means, there's only TEN CHAPTERS LEFT! OH MY...! Yep, it's true. Only ten, then this is all over and I will leave Vio in peace..hehe..maybe..i dunno, we'll see..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_

* * *

_**_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 65- Experimenting With Emotions**_

_**"Hey you, follow me/I'll take the lead/ Can't you see? Don't you question me, you just do what I say/I don't care what you're saying/I don't care what you're thinking/I don't care about anything/ Get ready, get ready cause I'm happening/I don't care what you're saying/ I don't care what you're thinking/ I don't care about anything/ Get ready cause I'm on the scene."**_

"_**And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me/and I can't stop thinking about you."**_

"_**One night and one more time/ (One more night, one more time)/Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great/He tastes like you only sweeter/One night, yeah, and one more time/ (One more night, one more time)/Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories/He, he tastes like you only sweeter."**_

"_**Yes I still remember/every whispered word/the touch of your skin, giving life from within/like a love song that I'd heard/slipping through our fingers/like the sands of time/promises made, every memory saved/has reflections in my mind/feelings unfold, they will never be sold/and the secret's safe with me."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I was warming up in the Diva's locker room for once. That night, at the PPV Elimination Chamber, instead of the match being Maryse versus Gail Kim for the Diva's championship, it would be changed by Vickie to be a 14-Diva Smackdown vs RAW tag team match. It was a match that I, as Women's champion, would be competing in along side Mickie, Beth, Car, Layla, Michelle and Maria.

I wasn't too happy with half my team not liking me all that much. I wished Nattie was in the match, but her single's spotlight was pretty limited by management and Creative. She just gave Car and I a hug, wished us luck, and then slipped out the door.

Since it was a pay per view both RAW and Smackdown Divas were present, which meant I got to see Eve.

"Evey Eve!" I called to my brunette friend as she walked through the door, her duffel bag hoisted on her shoulder. She beamed at me before coming over and hugging me tightly.

"I never got to tell you congrats at the Royal Rumble. But congratulations!" she said and I grinned at her.

"Thanks girly," I said, giving her a one armed hug before picking up my belt and arrogantly fixing my hair in the reflection. Eve, Carmi and Mickie laughed at my antics.

I raised an eyebrow at them, "what?"

"You play the arrogant so well, but you're a sweetheart," Mickie said and I rolled my eyes skyward with a shrug.

"I make you think I'm a sweetheart," I said with a wink.

"You guys obviously don't know her well enough," Car said, patting my shoulder, her words half-joking, half-truth.

Eve cracked a grin. "Where's Brie?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Right here with sister in tow!" a voice announced form the doorway as the Latina burst through the doorway and drew me into a tight hug.

"Now if only Mel and Nattie were in here, we'd have the whole group together," Brie sighed.

"I've got her and I am here!" Melina stated loudly as she pulled Nattie through the doorway. The blonde rolled her eyes before grinning.

"Mel!" I exclaimed, we hugged before she pulled away and smacked the belt I had around my waist.

"'Bout damn time," she said before crossing her arms. I grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one who ruined it for me last time," I said, raising my eyebrows and pointing at her.

"That was years ago," she said, rolling her eyes at me. I smirked.

"Yeah, back when you were dating..." I trailed off, my eyes going to Car who was pointedly ignoring my conversation with Melina.

"Okay...awkward, new topic," Nattie said as she leaned her elbow on Brie's shoulder. I grinned.

"I'm glad the gang's all here." I sighed contentedly.

"I wish we were all on the same team tonight," Mickie said as Melina gave her a one-armed hug.

"I wish I could get in the ring," Mel stated with a shrug. "Life sucks," she pointed out and I laughed as Nattie, Brie and Eve added, "and then you die!"

I rolled my eyes at them before stepping aside and going over to Carmi who was getting ready for the match in solitude.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Peachy." She replied, giving me a look that said she didn't want to talk about it.

I held up my hands in front of me, "fine, I'm turning and leaving," I said before walking back to my group of friends and rejoining the conversation.

/

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_Due to Vickie Guerrero's decree, the match was now not one-on-one between Gail Kim and Maryse to determine the Diva's Champ. No, now it was a 14-Diva Smackdown vs. RAW tag team match._

_Gail and Maryse shot each other glares as their teammates made their way down to the ring. Kelly Kelly made her entrance first, followed by the Bella Twins and then Alicia Fox. Eve came out last, working up the crowds enthusiasm for the sudden change in match type._

_The crowd booed as Lay-Cool made their entrance first and stood outside the ring, waiting for their tag team partners. Beth entered next, followed by Maria and then Mickie. Carmi smirked at the RAW Divas. "Guess who's next?" She said as she stopped beside Mickie._

_Violet's music blasted through the arena as the crowd cheered loudly. With a smile on her face, Violet made her entrance, wearing the same ring gear she had when she won her title. She led her team into the ring._

_She hopped up onto the apron and shimmied her jacket off before getting into the ring. _

_The RAW seven shot daggers at the Smackdown Seven. Eve headed to her brand's team and Violet headed to hers. _

_"I'll start," Violet announced as she looked at her teammates and they nodded before slipping between the ropes out onto the apron in their corner. _

_The match quickly got out of hand, especially when Michelle 'accidentally' hit Violet with the big boot. Neither were legal so it didn't do any real damage. The Smackdown Divas were lucky when they came out on the winning end due to Maryse hitting the French Kiss on her own legal teammate, Gail Kim. _

_Wasting no time, Carmi hit the moonsault as Maryse walked back up the ramp and the Smackdown Divas held off the other RAW Divas. Car picked up the win and was congratulated by Mickie. She glanced around and saw Violet pulling herself to her feet, using the apron._

_The brunette stalked into the ring. Michelle was chatting animatedly with Layla about how they 'helped' win the match. The other Divas moved aside, allowing Violet to walk toward the brunette and blonde bffs. _

_"Michelle," Violet yelled. The blonde turned and a smirk lit Carmi's face as the tall woman was struck by the Viohazard. _

_"You don't screw over this Southern bitch," Violet growled, crouching down at Michelle's side. _

_Layla was screeching, asking Michelle if she was okay. _

_With a roll of her eyes, Carmi DDT-ed Layla and left her lying on the mat as she and Violet rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp without a second glance at their other teammates or the two women they had taken down._

_X-x-x-Off Screen-x-x-x_

"We are so badass," I said, chuckling as I nudged Carmi's shoulder. She beamed at me and nodded in agreement.

"Team Carolina Girls, 1. Team Lay-Cool, zero." She said, holding up the numbers on her hands. I laughed and just shook my head at her as we walked into the Divas locker room.

/

"I'll see you tomorrow babe, I promise," Adam said, kissing me again. I still pouted up at him.

"Take me with you," I begged and he rolled his eyes adamantly.

"You can't, you have a photo shoot today and I need to be with RAW. It'll be fine," he assured me and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'll miss you."

"You don't think that I'll miss you?" He said incredulously before wrapping his arms around my waist tightly and lifting me up off my feet.

A laugh broke through my pout and I kissed him before he set me down again.

"I know you will miss me," I said, keeping my arms around his neck.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then," he stated, pecking my lips before removing my arms from around him and picking up his bag.

He waved to me before disappearing in the airport. I sighed and got back in my car.

Carmi and John, who were sitting in the backseat raised their eyebrows at me with smirks.

"Shut up," I muttered, starting the car up, we had to go pick up Matt at the hotel and then start our drive to the next city.

/

"We should go out," Nattie stated.

I raised my eyebrows at her sudden outburst. I had been painting my toenails purple while she and Car chatted. Then the talk had stopped and suddenly she burst out with that idea.

"Sure, I mean we're not doing anything else, we should get a group together and go," Car agreed.

"We haven't been out to a club in forever," I commented with a nod of my head.

"Awesome, Vio, you call the guys. Car, you go get Vio's suitcase and I'll get the hair and make up stuff." Nattie said pointing at me and then to Car.

My eyebrows furrowed, "why is she going to get my suitcase." I asked my blonde friend as Car skipped out into the hall after stealing my keycard from my purse.

"Because you have cuter clubbing dresses. I want to wear the one you did at TLC," She said as she got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Mm mm, no, I'm wearing that dress," I told her as I shook my head and reached for my phone, dialing John's number. After talking to him I got a hold of Matt, Chris, Mark and several other Smackdown guys. I was suddenly reminded that there was no longer an ECW. It's time slot had been replaced by NXT. I shrugged it away and the fact that since ECW had ended, Jay now traveled on RAW, taking away one of my closer friends that wasn't considered related to me.

Car returned, my suitcase in toe. She lifted it up onto the bed and I snatched the black dress away before she or Nattie could. I smirked and began undressing. They dug through my bag, each finding an outfit for themselves.

"Alright, let's go meet everyone down in the lobby," I said once we were completely ready.

/

I sighed as Carmi pulled John onto the dance floor as a song began to hum through the club. The couples migrated onto the dance floor, leaving me alone in my seat. Everyone had someone to dance with except for me. Adam just had to be on RAW that night. I let out a sigh, he had shown me his script before he left. He was going to spear Chris after telling him to stay away from me and leave me out of it.

We had been given an update, via email, on our storyline. I was to be thrown into the feud between Adam and Chris that would lead up to Wrestle Mania.

I leaned back in my seat as I thought about Adam and what I had told him the week before. I needed Adam in my life, with him around it felt like my world was right, like I could continue on each day. He took away the hate I felt toward my flaws and mistakes. He made me appreciate stupid things I've done because I wouldn't be the person I was if I hadn't made them.

I loved Adam but there was just a sinking feeling in me. There was something I needed to figure out. Was I done with Shane? Completely, I was either seriously done with him in my life, or I wasn't and I would fall back into a pattern with him. I didn't want to, but I loved him, so what could I do?

I could figure out if I still loved him, if my feelings had changed or not. How could I do that?

My question was answered when a drunk Shane sat down across from me.

"Lonely?" he asked, jerking his head toward the dance floor slightly.

I smiled sadly and nodded before taking a sip of my Jack & Seven. I was going to need more alcohol in me if I was going to do this.

/

_Shane's POV_

She was letting me talk to her, that was a great sign. _So far so good, _I thought with a grin.

I watched as she downed the rest of her drink and pushed her bangs back. The strands collected behind her ears as her green eyes sparkled mischievously.

If I had been 100% sober and in my right mind, I would never have walked up to Violet that night. I had been threatened several times by not just Adam, but by Mark, Matt and even my sister. I knew Mark and Matt had no idea about the affair but they could tell me pursuing Violet was not something she wanted or particularly enjoyed.

I didn't listen, even though Matt was on the dance floor with Maria, his new storyline romance. And Mark was sitting somewhere in the club talking with some of the guys who didn't have a significant other.

But alcohol gave me courage and I had sat down across from her and was immediately shocked that she was being more than just civil, she was being nice to me.

The glint in her eyes would've warned a sober me that she was up to something. Something that was to her benefit and not necessarily mine.

The tiny section of my brain that wasn't affected by the alcohol was quickly clouded over as my eyes took in Violet's figure. That damn dress left nothing to the imagination, not that I hadn't seen everything beneath it before. I had and I had enjoyed ever moment of seeing it. Though I never thought I'd get to take in her naked body ever again. I had lost that privilege when I blackmailed her into sleeping with me and then broke my promise to break off my relationship and engagement with Jamie.

The reason I ended things with Jamie? I was afraid Violet would leave me in the end and then I would be alone. With no Violet, no Jamie, no one. I would be completely alone and unloved. I was scared of that, and I hoped a time like that never came because it would make me completely miserable.

My eyes snapped back to her face when she spoke, "like what you see?"

_You have no idea_, I thought but swallowed and said, "no comment."

She laughed, a girlish sound that softened her matured face. She looked so serious and deeply intelligent lately, like she didn't laugh much. Though I saw her laughing every time I glanced toward her and Adam.

She tilted her head slightly, "come with me to get another drink?" she asked as she motioned to her empty glass. I nodded and we stood up, walking to the bar together in a comfortable silence.

5 and three drinks later respectively, along with a few shots, Violet was sitting next to me at the bar, giggling about something that probably wasn't even really that funny. We were both drunk, completely wasted and probably wouldn't remember much in the morning.

That's when the idea hit me. She was drunk, wouldn't remember much of anything in the morning, and was talking to me. They all created this bigger picture that had me instantly smiling as Violet lifted an eyebrow curiously when I had suddenly gone silent.

The plan was set in my mind and then I met her eyes.

She knew what I was planning and I suddenly knew what she had been doing all night long. Leading me along, letting me think this was my plan, that I was in control.

I leaned closer, "hotel?" I asked, a whisper in her ear. She just nodded before we both got up and left. She didn't look at me as we drove, She was picking at the hem of her dress, guilt and anxiousness pouring off her in almost tangible waves. I stifled a sigh and stared at the road, my hands gripping the wheels.

The alcohol in my system blocked me from realizing that she was using me for some sort of personal experience. I wanted her, wanted to go through with it, it made me not care what it really meant.

I just wanted to pretend she still loved me for a little bit longer.

/

I turned my gaze to Violet as she sat up. She glanced down at me, "you can choose to believe me or not, but this honestly meant nothing. If anything, it proved me right." She stated, her voice void of warmth and love.

It didn't come as a shock, I knew she had been testing something with me that night. That us having sex again was nothing but her trying to figure everything out for herself. It would be the last time we were ever intimate and in my drunken haze I hadn't even tried to make it special.

"I don't feel that spark anymore Shane," she shook her head slightly, her eyes staring but looking straight through me.

I didn't say anything as she slid out of bed and gathered her clothes. She glanced back at me, a sad look in her eyes, the first emotion she had shown that night. She looked away, her hand on the door knob but stopped.

"Thank you Shane. For everything, because if you hadn't proposed to Jamie, I wouldn't have fallen for Adam. Thank you for leading me to your hotel room that day, if you hadn't I wouldn't have realized how much I want to protect Adam. And thank you for blackmailing into the affair, if you hadn't," she paused for a breath, "I wouldn't realize that I don't want to lose him, ever."

She pulled the door open but didn't look back at me. "Goodbye Shane."

And there she went. The love of my life.

/

_Adam's POV_

I glanced over when Carmi took a seat beside me. I raised my eyebrows at her before my eyes returned to the screen. We were standing in the gorilla, both of us watching Violet's first title defense against Michelle, who had invoked her rematch clause. She was scheduled to retain, which I knew put her at ease.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she enjoyed the confidence and respect that came with being Champion. She excluded a confidence that was very appealing. It made me smirk at the total badass-ness she showed off and the complete sexiness of it turned me on.

I shook the thoughts of her out of my mind, but the weekend we had runaway to Tampa together remained. It had been the perfect definition of the ideal weekend. Lying around a luxurious home with my girlfriend. Doing nothing but goofing off and fooling around, in a physical sense.

Carmi finally looked over at me, chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought over her words before she spoke them. I tilted my head to the side curiously. Whatever she was about to say had to be serious if she was _thinking _it over. She didn't just blurt them out brashly like she typically would have. No, she was keeping her mouth shut as she thought about the right way to put her opinion or statement.

Finally, she spoke. "When are you gonna propose?"

That didn't seem like something you had to contemplate saying, so my eyebrows furrowed. What had she been concentrating on so deeply just moments before? It couldn't have been that question.

But then her question registered, along with it's meaning and I began to wonder. When was I going to propose? My lips parted before I ran a hand through my hair and blinked.

I shrugged in answer to Carmi's question, finally giving her a response.

She raised her eyebrows. "You seriously don't have it planned out in extreme detail?" she asked disbelievingly.

In all actuality, I had it planned out, second by second. I had Violet's reaction planned out as well. But the only thing I was missing was the when and where. I had the how covered.

I looked at Carmi and took in her expression of incredulity. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again, "chill Car. It'll be easy to figure out." I assured her.

Her eyes narrowed, "I hope you realize that planning how you're going to propose to my best friend should _not _be easy. You should be meticulously planning every single to perfection in a very difficult way." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh-oh," John breathed from where he was getting ready for his match and promo.

"You have to make this moment the greatest of Violet's life so far. So help me god if you ruin it I will kick your ass to Smithfield and back. She deserves a beautiful, perfect moment because..." she trailed off at the end, not wanting to speak _'because the last time Matt fucked everything up.'_

"Yeah, I know Car. I've put a lot of thought into this. I want it to be perfect, straight out of her own fairytale. I love her, I want the moment to be...amazing," I said with a nod.

Carmi studied me for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. "Alright, good enough."

With that she stood up and left the gorilla with John to go get ready for their promo.

I glanced back at the screen, smiling when I saw Violet holding her title above her head proudly.

I leaned back in the folding chair I was seated in. I ran a hand over my face.

I had the ring, the plan was in my head but suddenly, I was second guessing my methods. With a small frown I stared at the wall blankly, trying to decide what I should do.

Violet's hand on my shoulder took me out of my daze. She smiled at me, "you in there space cadet?" she asked.

I grinned at her as she pecked my lips. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Love you," she muttered before kissing me again and heading off, back to the locker room, her title resting on her shoulder proudly.

I smiled, watching her. I chuckled softly as Carmi tackled her while she was walking and Matt appeared by her side. He laughed at something Car said and she pushed his shoulder.

That's when I knew it, I'd propose in front of the family. And I would do it soon.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Gives You Hell ~ All-American Rejects (Congrats to HardyPrincesa and Demi)_**

**_Iris ~ Goo Goo Dolls (Congrats to HardyPrincesa and Demi)_**

**_You're the Inspiration ~ Chicago *(main inspiration band. 1/2 Congrats to HardyPrincesa, that was the artist but not the song title!)_**

**_So, next chapter has drama! yay! _**

**_REVIEW! Please? :)_**


	66. The Moments

_**So, i've had this chapter written for a while i was just waiting until i reached it. Another huge turning point chappy. I wanna see how y'all like!**_

**_Thank you so much for all the love, you guys are simply amazing! I love the reviews, keep them coming please. And thanks to my beta, Sammi! _**

**_I only own Vio...Car belongs to Kennedy..that is all! _**

**_Just a fyi, there may not be an update now until Sunday...i'm on vaca and i dunno how much time i'll have to write...so..we'll see..you'll be lucky if you get chapter 67 soon. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One **_

_**Chapter 66- The Moments**_

* * *

"_**I've made a serious mistake/I hope it's not too late to fix the heart I'm breaking/I've made a mistake/...I've lost track of who I really am/...I deserve nothing less than the worst you can do."**_

"_**Tell me what you want to hear/something that were like those years/sick of all the insincere/so I'm gonna give all my secrets away/this time, don't need another perfect line/don't care if critics never jump in line/I'm gonna give all my secrets away."**_

"_**You don't belong to me/I think you lied to me/and with my back against the wall/it's hard to be strong."**_

"_**Your secret's out/i know this hurts, it was meant to/(it was meant to)/your secret's out and the best part/is it isn't even a good one/and it's mind over you don't, don't matter/this has been said so many times/that I'm not sure if it matters/but I must, be said again."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I walked into the arena, hanging up with Jeff, who I had been talking to while Adam drove. Adam looked over at me and smiled, it was this secret smile that made me feel like he knew something that I didn't. But it was also a smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. I leaned over and kissed him softly. "Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"I'm glad you and Jeff are talking again. You've gotten close," he said with a shrug. I smiled, even though I knew he had skirted around the whole reason.

"Yeah, Jeff has been pretty great lately. He...just really reminds me of Damien," and that was the truth. Sure, he was a little more...colorful than my brother had been, but the way he dealt with me and my issues and feelings, it reminded me closely of my brother. He was even a closer representation to my brother than Shannon was. But Shannon would always be my best friend.

Adam wrapped an arm around my shoulders, he knew I didn't talk about Damien often, that it still hurt to remember him. He kissed my temple and I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"So Champ, don't you have a meeting with Steph?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think we'll be going over my road to Wrestle Mania since it's right around the corner." I explained and Adam nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back to the locker room." We stopped and he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

I smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "I have to go," I told him. He kissed me one last time before taking my bag from me and heading off. His kisses were so different from Shane's and I couldn't help but appreciate them more because they meant something so different. Adam didn't want to possess me, he wanted to love me, to live with me.

But even that fact didn't destroy the guilt I felt. He still didn't know, I still kept lying and hiding things from him. My heart and good mood plummeted slightly as my stomach churned.

My experiment had proven one thing though; I loved Adam, and not Shane. Not anymore.

I shook my head before turning and heading toward Vince's office.

/

"Hey Big Mac, what have you got for me?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

He chuckled, "pleasure to see you too Violet." I smiled cheekily before we both got down to business.

"After your match last week, I know you tweaked your ankle a bit in the scuffle with Layla. I want you to take the next week off. Tonight, all you'll have to do is a short interview segment," he told me.

I nodded, though I wanted to assure him that my ankle was just fine. "Alright," I agreed as a wave of nausea hit me. My eyebrows furrowed and my hand went to my stomach.

Vince's gaze turned worried, "are you okay?" he asked.

The nausea ceased and I just nodded, forcing a smile, "fine, just not feeling well," I told him, "bad lunch. No more McDonald's for me." I told him and a smile quickly lit his face.

That had been a lie, but I couldn't tell my boss I felt like I was going to throw up in the middle of his office one second and then feel okay the next.

"Alright, well that is all Violet. Have a good day," he said with a dismissive nod.

"You too Vince. Bye," I said, standing and leaving his office.

Maybe I had eaten something bad because the sick feeling in my stomach continued as I walked to the family's locker room.

I decided to push the feeling out of my mind as I pushed the locker room door open and the room went silent. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked around. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice a little worried. I took in the people standing there and was surprised to see Shane, he had been released the Friday before. But he was doing what Shannon did for a while after he was released, tagging along. He'd probably be departing shortly though, which was a relief to me. The guilt shot through me, I wanted Shane gone so he didn't mess anything up between Adam and I. It was selfish, but it was the truth.

The worry and guilt vanished when Adam took my hands in his and smiled at me. I returned the expression hesitantly as he led me to the middle of the room and stopped. The family was watching with equally excited smiles on their faces. Their smiles matched Adam's. Except Shane's.

Adam smiled at me softly as our eyes connected and I watched as he knelt down on one knee. My eyes widened as I shook my head, looking around the room at the family. Carmi was smiling, she had known. I shut my eyes briefly. There was no way he was going to do this in front of my whole family.

My heart beat kicked up a notch and I knew I couldn't go through with this. I couldn't let him ask me to marry him when he didn't know. He couldn't propose when I was lying to him about so much.

"Adam, wait," I said, holding out a hand. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at me. I shook my head slightly, "please stand up. I-I can't do this now," I told him.

He stared at me but stood back up, hurt crossing his face. I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's not that...I...I do love you and I would want nothing more than to marry you," _but you won't want to marry me after you know, _I added silently to myself. I was stumbling over my words, trying to find the right way to assure him that I did love him, that I wanted to marry him, but I couldn't do it with a guilty conscience.

That's when it all just hit me. Everything. The moment I fell in love with Matt, the moment I knew I had to end things with him. The moment I promised myself I was done with love and relationships. The moment I fell for Shane, the moment he told me he loved me, the moment I told him I loved him.

The moment Matt proposed out of the blue, followed by me running into Adam. The blossoming of my idea to leave. The moment I left Shane standing on my front lawn. The point where I found out Adam was injured and I knew I had to run to his side. The moment where he and I were leaning against the counters of his kitchen, covered in spaghetti sauce and pasta noodles.

The moment I returned and my heart was broken. My birthday, sleeping with Jay and finding that I wished I could be with someone like him. The moment Adam kissed me in my master bathroom, the moment he told me he loved me in that same room.

The point where I believed Shane would be understanding, but instead pulled me into an affair with the threat of blackmail. The moment I broke off the affair, uncertain of my true feelings still. The Royal Rumble, where I won my first championship.

The moment I realized that I didn't want Shane, that I'd never want him the way that I wanted Adam. Our one night stand was me testing that theory one last time and the disgust I felt heightened the reality of it.

Every breath I took made my chest tighten. I stared into Adam's jade green eyes, and I knew I had to force the words out of me. I took a deep breath, the anticipation and dread coiling within me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Adam. I truly am," tears pricked my eyes and as I took one last glance around the room my gaze fell on Carmi. The wide-eyed and shocked look on her face told me without words that she knew where I was going. I looked at the family, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell any of you before now." _Except Carmi_, but I didn't want to say that and cause trouble for her.

My eyes landed on Shane, he was standing by the door, looking like he wished he could disappear into the wall or fall over and die. I wished the same thing, but knew better than to actually run away.

I looked back at Adam. "It started in November. It was once and I was oblivious, I didn't realize what would happen. The second time, I didn't stop it and I _hated _myself for letting it happen again. I tore apart my house, destroyed as much as I could get my hands on. I wanted to hurt something, myself, my memories, it didn't matter. I wished that I could erase everything that happened," everyone looked confused except Carmichael and Shane.

Adam shook his head, "what are you talking about Violet?" he asked, looking honestly confused, his eyes searching mine for an answer that wasn't there. I had gotten so used to hiding the guilt, hiding the truth, he wouldn't be able to spot it in my expression or in my actions. Only the words would tell him. I pressed on.

"I didn't want you to find out, I was afraid you'd leave me if you did." My lip trembled as I looked away. "He blackmailed me into it, again and again. The guilt just got worse," a tear slipped down my cheek and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Shut. Up. Violet." Shane growled lowly and Adam's eyes flickered over to him. "I thought you never wanted them to find out?" he said, a mocking undertone in his voice.

My eyes snapped open and narrowed at him. "Don't act so goddamn smart. You didn't have to go through what I did. I was lying and cheating and I was afraid of what they would do and say if they found out. I was hiding so much from my own fucking family. Don't act like you had to go through the same goddamn things I did. You don't hate yourself for what you did, you fucking enjoyed watching it. You knew that it would ruin everything that I've tried to keep alive through this whole thing." The anger burst from me, directed at Shane.

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about!" Adam yelled. I froze, my eyes widening before I turned to look at him.

"I was having an affair," I glanced over at the man I had just been yelling at, "with Shane."

The gasps from Nattie and Matt didn't hurt. But the shocked look on Adam's face which hardened into an icy glare was like a dagger though my heart. Then the hurt settled across his features. I wanted to reach out and smooth the lines on his face, but knew it wasn't the correct reaction.

"I'm sorry Adam, so sorry. I- I never meant for it to get so out of hand. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to lose you," I whispered.

"Too bad, because you have anyways," he didn't say anything else, didn't look at me a final time, he just turned and left.

"Congrats Violet, you failed any where you look at it," Shane remarked.

"Son of a bitch!" Carmi screamed, lunging at her brother. John caught her around the waist and Shane was pushed out the door by Matt.

The elder Hardy turned to look at me.

"You always held it against me that I cheated, you swore you'd never do it." he didn't need to finish, we both knew. I had broken my own promise, my own declaration. I bit my lip and just dropped my gaze to the floor, wishing I could disappear

"You should've said something sooner," Carmi's voice was soft, it didn't hold the anger that Matt's or Adam's did, and the hurt was missing as well. It was only because she had known already, and she knew that the affair had been over for a long time. I hadn't gotten to that part yet, and I knew I'd never get the chance to.

Quickly, I picked up my duffel bag, shouldered it and left the room. I couldn't leave until I had explained everything to Adam. I didn't care if he yelled and cursed at me, I just needed to have it all out there.

The rolling feeling in my stomach made me feel like I was going to be sick.

I turned down the hall and spotted him. His forearms and forehead were resting against the wall and his eyes were closed. His shoulders heaved with every breath he took and I knew he was trying to calm himself down.

Disregarding better judgment which would be to leave him alone, I approached him.

His eyes flashed toward me before he looked back at the wall and closed them tightly. Thinking maybe if he didn't look at me I'd just go away or vanish into thin air.

"Adam, please just let me explain," I stopped a good five feet away from him and bit down on my lip.

His fists thudded against the wall, "go away Violet. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, to have an actual civil conversation."

"You don't need to talk, just let me say what I need to say and then I'll leave and if you want, you won't have to see or talk to me ever again," it was the truth. If he didn't want anything to do with me anymore, then I would leave without hesitance. I wouldn't force something upon him that he couldn't cope with.

He sighed, "Violet, I would never want you to disappear from my life. I couldn't live with that. I would rather see you happy with Shane than just...gone," he whispered. My shoulders straightened, he though the affair was still going on.

I realized he hadn't heard or processed a word I'd said beside the admittance that I had slept with Shane. He didn't hear about the blackmail, the guilt, how much I hated myself for what I did to him, to me, to the family.

I sucked in a breath, and suddenly breathing, such an easy action, seemed like the hardest physical act in the world.

"Adam," no words came to me as I stared at his profile. His hair was falling into his face, his eyes closed, fists shaking. I swallowed, "I never meant to hurt you. That is the last thing I wanted," I whispered.

That set him off and I closed my eyes as he spun to face me. "Then why string me along Violet? Why lead me to believe that you loved me, that you cared? I though you wanted to get married, to have a family, to be loved by _me_. You never once told me that I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't cutting it. If you had, I would've tried harder to be what you wanted me to be," he sounded desperate.

I shook my head, "Adam, you were perfect in every way. I didn't want you to change, I could never ask that of you." I told him, my eyes pleading for him to understand the things that I couldn't even begin to say.

"Then what? What drove you to him? Tell me because I can't seem to figure it out," he threw out his hands after running them through his hair.

"Nothing drove me to him Adam, it..." the tears began to fall, "it was my fault. I let him talk me into it, I was so blind and I just didn't want you to find out. I was-was afraid of-of _this_." I motioned to us and the hallway around us as I sobbed.

"I don't understand what you're saying Violet. Everything is sounding so contradictory. You're not making sense. I- this is over, we're over. I just can't take this. I love you, but obviously, you haven't figured out what you feel towards me yet. Maybe that's why Shane proposed to Jamie when you left, you don't commit. Ever." And with that he walked past me as I stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of me.

Those last few sentences really cut through me and my heart stopped. My duffel bag fell from my shoulder and I felt like I was going to collapse. I sobbed, picking up my bag again. I ran a hand through my hair before pulling out my cell phone. I dialed a number I had memorized as the number of the one person who I knew would be there for me when I needed.

"Violet?"

"Jeff, I told him."

"I'll pick you up at the airport."

* * *

_**Ahh, the shit finally hits the fan, eh? **_

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_I Don't Have To Try ~ Avril Lavigne_**

**_Can't Stop ~ Maroon 5_**

**_Thnks fr the Mmrs ~ Fall Out Boy (congrats to HardyPrincesa)_**

**_Viva Forever ~ Spice Girls_**


	67. Calling Out

_**So, here's another update. There are only 8 chapters left. Thank you to my beta, Sammi. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! **_

**_I only own Vio, Car belongs to Kennedy._**

**_Wanna guess what drama will hit next? hhehe ; )_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 67- Calling Out**_

* * *

"_**She's all alone again/Wiping the tears from her eyes/some days he feels like dying/she gets so sick of crying/..she's an extraordinary girl."**_

"_**I thought it was too good to be true/I found somebody who understands me/someone who would help me to get through/and fill an emptiness I had inside me/...what happened to us/we used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely/...and now we're both alone, the consequence we pay/for throwing it all away."**_

"_**Every time I see your face/every time you look my way/it's like it all falls into place/everything feels right/ever since you walked away/you left my life in disarray."**_

"_**If I'm not in love with you/what is this I'm going through, tonight/and if this heart is lying then/what should I believe in/why do I go crazy/every time I think about you baby/why else do I want you like I do/if I'm not in love with you."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I stared at the wall.

I had no idea how long I had had my eyes trained on the spot. But I didn't dare move my eyes away. If I moved, if I dropped my gaze, my world would shatter. I would fall to pieces.

As I stared at the blank spot on the wall, I concentrated all of my composure and self control and I _held myself together_. If I let go of even a shred of the concentration I would lose it all; I would lose myself to the grief, to the depression, to the reality of it.

I had lost Adam. I had made a mistake, and because of it, I had lost the man I loved.

Now I was alone.

Well, not totally alone.

I didn't remove my eyes from the wall as Jeff walked into the living room from where he had been messing around in the kitchen. I had no idea what he was doing and I vaguely recognized the sound of the microwave going off, signaling something was done.

"Violet," it was a sigh, a rush of air from his lungs. But it didn't sound exasperated, annoyed or even angry. It sounded sympathetic, understanding, loving. Jeff had been there by my side ever since I tripped off the airport and into baggage claim. He had held me in the middle of the crowd of people as I cried my eyes out, leaving a tear-stain on his shirt.

He didn't get angry about any of it, and I was beginning to forget the Jeff that had once yelled at me and called me a whore, to my face and behind my back.

Though, honestly, I was believing that Jeff now, even if I didn't think that Jeff didn't exist anymore. The only Jeff I knew was the sweet understanding one that was studying me worriedly from the kitchen doorway.

"I made mac and cheese," he said hopefully, trying to distract me from my concentration on the wall. It didn't work, I couldn't let it work. I couldn't lose it, my equanimity.

"I'm not hungry," I told him. It had been the same answer he'd received the past two days every time he offered food. He sighed, this time, sounding frustrated.

"Violet, you have to eat. I'm not going to watch you waste away before my eyes. I won't let that happen." He strode toward me and crouched down in front of the chair, his eyes drawing mine to him. Our gazes locked and I focused all of my concentration on him, I refused to lose my disposition.

He reached out and grabbed one of my hands, linking our fingers. "I'm here for you Violet. I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to help you through this, whether you want me here or not."

His words struck a chord within me and I blinked, glancing away.

And the illusion of sangfroid shattered into a million tiny fragments.

The tears fell, large and unadulterated. I lifted my hands to cover my face and cry into them, but instead Jeff pulled me into his arms, wrapping me up until I felt safe.

He maneuvered us slowly until we were both sitting on the couch and he held me to him, stroking my back and my matted hair. Gods knows when the last time I brushed it. He whispered soothing words to me, when they really meant nothing at all. He made promises that I never intended him, or anyone, to keep. He would leave me, everyone would. Just like Adam.

They'd leave me, or I'd push them away. Just like with Shane.

Jeff was my only lifeline at current. I wasn't on speaking terms with Shannon, Adam wanted nothing to do with me, probably preferred if I was dead. Shane was planning his impending marriage to Jamie, who was blissfully unaware of everything her existence had caused and ruined.

Matt was hurt and felt betrayed, which was understandable. Carmi wasn't speaking to me because no one else was, and she couldn't ruin her cover that she had known the whole time but hadn't said anything. I almost wish she had. Maybe if Adam had found out sooner he would've stayed. Would've forgiven me.

It was too late to wish for those things. Adam was gone, our love ended. He didn't want me anymore, couldn't trust me, and I didn't blame him for it. I would hate me too. I did hate me.

Jeff rubbed my shoulder comfortingly when there was a knock at the door. He reached over to the coffee table and turned on the TV before turning to me and wiping away the last of my tears with his fingertips. He reached and pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch and draped it around my shoulders.

"I'll be right back," he murmured.

Jeff kissed the top of my head, squeezing my shoulder again before getting up to answer the door. I curled into the blanket wrapped around me, staring at the TV but not seeing. I knew I looked terrible because I felt terrible and hadn't put make up on that day.

I tilted my head slightly when I heard voices.

"Man, I don't think you should be here. You should just leave, she's not...ready, to see anyone." It was Jeff, talking to whoever was at the door.

"No, I need to talk to her. This is her mess that she can deal with, but I need to see her." I recognized Shannon's voice immediately.

Tears welled up in my eyes, on the verge of crying again, as I remembered the last time he and I had spoken. He had yelled, called me stupid, told me I didn't deserve Adam. He didn't understand, couldn't understand, but he still passed judgment.

"Shannon, go. She doesn't need anyone else yelling at her," Jeff growled and I could imagine him gripping the door tightly and glaring at the man we had both known since childhood.

"Please, just let me see her. I need to know she's okay." Shannon pleaded and I saw my best friend in his voice, the one that was caring and silent as I poured my heart out to him. The Shannon that didn't yell, that didn't voice his condescending opinion.

Jeff paused for a moment, "I..." he paused again, "she's not okay Shan. She won't be for a long time and I'm just trying to help speed up the process but I'm not the person she needs. And neither are you."

Then I heard footsteps approaching and a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Jeff through my overgrown bangs. "Shannon's here," he whispered and I nodded, moving slowly and getting up. I stretched out my stiff arms and legs mechanically and out of instinct and expectation, before following Jeff into the entry hall.

Shannon stood in the hallway, studying the pictures I had rehung on the wall with Jeff's help.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be out back," Jeff said and I just nodded while Shannon continued to look at the photos.

I walked over and stood next to him. I reached out and removed a single frame from the wall and looked down at it.

"This one's my favorite of us," I said. It was from my debut match. I was blonde in the picture. Rob Van Dam and Shannon each had an arm around me. I was wearing a tight tie-dye tank top that had 'VP' in big purple letters on it.

I heard Shannon chuckle beside me, "I remember that night. We went out to that bar afterward..." he trailed off with a reminiscent grin.

"And I made a complete fool of myself in front of Rob," I shook my head in shame.

"You had the biggest crush on him," he said, nudging my arm.

I rolled my eyes, "what woman wouldn't?" I retorted and he laughed before pulling me into his arms.

"I've missed you Mama," he murmured into my hair as I wrapped my arms around his waist and tears came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said. But..I mean, I told you this would happen." he whispered and my eyes widened.

I pulled back, my eyes narrowing as I glared up at him. "You just don't know when to quit, Shan," I said, setting my jaw. "Yeah, I get that what you said would happen, did happen. But you don't have to rub it in. I get it, you were right, okay? Are you happy? You predicted I would be heartbroken and depressed and I am. Mission accomplished," I yelled, my hands curling into fists as he stared at me.

"I don't want to hear it, I'm tired of everyone telling me 'I told you so.' Yeah, I told myself that this would happen but I just couldn't keep on lying to everyone. I was tired of it. I had ended it with Shane back in December, but no one wants to hear details. Everyone only cares that it happened, that I was in the wrong, and that I didn't tell Adam. I get it, I fucking get it! You all look for someone to blame, and now that I made one monster of a mistake, I'm the scapegoat that everyone gets to blame instead of blaming themselves." I sucked in a breath, barely pausing for a second.

"If you thought what I was doing was such a horrible thing. Why didn't you go and just tell Adam. Why didn't you just go 'screw what she said' and tell him? Why not? It would have made everything easier huh? You could've said I told you so sooner. You could've made it a lot easier on everyone else and a lot harder on me. So why didn't you Shannon," I glared.

"I know why, because you're a coward. You didn't want Adam to ask you questions that you didn't have answers to. You didn't want to talk to me about, you just wanted to be angry and disappointed and fucking _right_," I had raised my fist but a hand caught my wrist and an arm wrapped around my waist, dragging me back.

"Whoa, Vi, calm down," It was Jeff but the nickname Adam had so frequently used made me burst into tears. I turned around, folding myself into Jeff's arms as he rested his chin atop my head to glare at Shannon.

"Get out, I think you've done enough damage here," Jeff said and I heard footsteps, but not another word from Shannon. The door slammed shut, leaving Jeff and I alone.

He just held me as I cried, something he seemed to be doing more and more often.

There was no more controlling the pain.

/

_Omniscient POV_

Jeff sat straight up in bed, he hadn't been asleep. He couldn't sleep. He was in the upstairs guest bedroom, which was right next to the master bedroom, and through the thin wall, he could hear her tears.

But pounding footsteps that surged towards the master bath was something he hadn't been expecting.

He threw the covers off his body and then shot through the door that led out into the hall and was suddenly in the bathroom.

Violet rested on her knees in front of the toilet, her hands braced against the seat, her hair falling all around her face.

Jeff's heard constricted painfully in his chest. She was becoming physically sick now because of her depression.

He padded over to her quietly and collected her hair into his hand and pulled it back and out of the way. She tried to make a sound of thanks but instead turned her head back into the toilet bowl.

Jeff settled on his knees beside her, rubbing her back with his free hand and telling her it would be okay, that she would soon feel better.

Her sobs accompanied the retching soon after. It was a sound he had becoming accustomed with over the past 3, almost 4 days. Ever since the day he got her to finally cry again, to eat just a little bit of anything, she had cried almost non-stop. It was like her body never exhausted of tears.

It saddened Jeff to see her so decimated. He was used to Violet being a strong, independent and motherly person. But now she could barely take care of herself, much less a whole family like she usually did. He couldn't see how she would ever return to normal.

Finally, she was done being sick and curled in on herself.

Violet's life was imploding and there was little Jeff could do, except be there for her in every small way her could.

He carried her back to her bed and they both slept through the rest of the night, albeit fitfully, but it was sleep, and sleep was much appreciated.

/

Jeff stared at the phone. Another day had passed and it wasn't getting any better, if anything, it was getting bleaker. Violet's existence was pitiful as she didn't talk to anyone except him. She refused to look at Delilah or play with her, the dog reminded her too much of Adam, seeing as that was her Christmas present from the man.

So Bella became her second companion and Jeff took pity on Delilah.

Jeff glanced over at Violet, asleep on the couch, her hand falling off the edge, fingers brushing Bella's back as the dog slept on the floor beside the couch. Even Bella realized something was seriously wrong with Violet and very often she woofed at Jeff, as if trying to tell him to do something about it.

There was nothing he could think of to do.

He glanced away from the phone. He couldn't call Shannon or Carmi to come watch her while he was gone. He was better off just telling her himself that he'd be gone for a few days, but would be back shortly after.

His heart was heavy as he made that decision. He glanced back at the phone, wishing he could call Adam and talk some sense into him. Adam had ignored the full story, from what Violet's recollection told Jeff. Adam needed to sit down with Violet calmly and listen to the full story so they could work things out. It may not fix everything, but it'd at least help Violet get over it slightly. She was kicking herself for being so stupid.

And then there was the self-loathing that had only amplified since she returned home.

With a sigh, Jeff turned and walked into the living room. He gently collected Violet into his arms before carrying her upstairs and setting her down on the bed.

"Goodnight Violet," he whispered as he glanced back at her from the bedroom doorway.

/

_Violet's POV_

I dropped down the steps slowly, my eyes heart, my head felt like it was about to burst and my whole body had a dull ache to it, especially my back. I ignored it all and walked into the kitchen.

Jeff smiled as he turned to me and handed me a cup of coffee. "Morning Mama," he said.

I returned his smile as best I could but knew the expression didn't reach my eyes. He sighed softly and then tried to keep everything up tempo.

"You hungry?" he inquired and I nodded emphatically.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned to open my fridge.

I thought for half a second, "mac and cheese."

He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"Mac and cheese, I want mac and cheese for breakfast." I said, folding my arms over my chest.

He smiled, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He complied, retrieving the Easy Mac from my pantry and setting to work on our simple meal.

We ate in silence, neither of us needing to speak, or having anything to say. We had exhausted conversation topics long ago. Now we didn't need to speak to convey how we felt. We just glanced at each other.

He let out a soft sigh as he cleaned the few dishes in the sink.

"I have to go Violet. I have a meeting with Hogan and TNA people," he said, turning to face me. I tried not to let my face drop, I couldn't ruin anything for him.

I forced a smile to my face, "I'll be fine Jeff. You don't need to worry." I assured him, lying through my teeth.

He frowned and just nodded, "if you need me, just call." A few hours later he was gone, heading off to fly down to Orlando, leaving me alone in my big home with no one to talk to. No one to take care of and no one to take care of me.

/

I sat in front of my burning fireplace, Bella resting beside me with her head on my knee and Delilah curled up against my back. I sat cross-legged on the rug as I flipped through pictures and scrapbooks, my tears coming fast and hard.

They were gut-wrenching and made my whole body shudder with the force of them.

The last page of my scrapbook was of Christmas. Adam and I holding Delilah, my bright eyes happy as I smiled at Adam. Him looking back at me with a loving expression.

I was such a manipulative, deceiving bitch. I slammed the scrapbook shut and reached for the phone.

I ignored my tears as they suddenly picked up. My fingers hook as I dialed his number and then it was done and I slowly moved the phone to my ear.

It rang, and it felt like it went on for forever until finally; his voice answered.

"Hello?"

He knew it was me, there was no doubt he still knew my number by heart. He was just choosing to play it this way.

My breathing was ragged as I just sobbed into the speaker before my thumb pressed forcefully down on the end button.

He deserved so much better than me.

/

_Adam's POV_

I was handling it all as well as I could. I was barely thinking about her, forcing away the burning ache of loneliness in my chest. Trying to ignore the fact that I missed her.

Until I got that call.

It may have only been slightly over 20 seconds long, but it was enough moments to cause my heart to twist and collapse in my chest. She was crying, crying over me. She hadn't even spoken a word, just cried into the phone, sounding broken and just..done. Done with life, done with love, done with herself and with me.

I realized I didn't want to be done with Violet.

But could I just take her back and forgive her for what she did.

In her mind it may have been slightly justified, but that still didn't make it right. She had her reasons but that didn't make it any less deceiving. She still slept with another man while she had promised to be mine. She still ran to him and knew that she would hurt me in the end.

Selfish, she was selfish and made impulsive decisions like an indulgent child.

But I loved her for those flaws and I couldn't see myself ever letting her go completely.

I closed my eyes, running my hands through my hair after I set the phone down on the counter. I stared at my cup of coffee blankly, not sure what to think or how to feel in consideration of my predicament. I absently wondered if anyone was with Violet, if anyone was staying with her, making sure she didn't do anything rash or stupid.

That's when my head snapped up at the sound of my phone ringing again. I reached forward, picking it up as my heart raced.

_Carmichael— _my heart dropped and I began to realize why.

"Hey Car," I answered.

"Shannon isn't talking to Violet," she sounded hysteric almost, and mainly in disbelief. Even my eyebrows furrowed, Shannon and Violet not talking?

"Why, how long?" my heart rate picked up again as worry settled in me. If Shannon wasn't talking to her, then he wasn't with her. Which meant she was most likely alone.

"I don't know why. I haven't talked to Shannon, Matt did and he found out that way. Shannon said something about getting thrown out of her house, I don't know." I could imagine her biting on the inside of her cheek as worry ate away at her from the inside out.

"Car, calm down, you're rambling," I reasoned.

"No Adam, I can't calm down because who the hell knows what Violet will do if no one is there for her!" she yelled, her anger not only directed at me, but at the family as a whole.

"Why did you even call me about this, we're not even together anymore," I muttered, referring to the lack of communication between Violet and I, which resulted in our break up, ultimately.

"I'm calling you because you still love her and you're the only one who could even stand a chance at stopping her from doing something fucking stupid." Her voice was stony, loud and upset. She was ready to burst at the seams.

"Why don't you just go see her," I suggested.

"Godamn it Adam, do you know nothing about Violet?" It seemed like a pretty rhetorical question. "She doesn't want to talk to me, that's why she hasn't called me. When she wants someone to save her, she calls out to that person in particular. It's a pattern with Violet. After Damien died, she called Shannon and then me and Shane. We were the first ones to know because we were the ones she wanted to be with her."

I closed my eyes, the phone call. Carmi had no idea about it, but it was the kind of action she had been insinuating. I couldn't decide whether I should tell Car about the phone call, and get yelled at, or ignore it all, the phone calls from both Violet and Carmi.

I sighed softly, rubbing my temples.

"Has she..has she called you?" Carmichael's voice was a great deal softer.

I blinked, tightening my grip on the phone, "no."

And with that I hung up and set the phone down.

Violet would have to deal with this on her own. She had made her bed and now she had to sleep in it.

It didn't matter how much it hurt me in the process.

/

_[March 9, 2010; Smackdown Taping]_

_Adam's POV_

I walked down the hall toward the family's locker room, not even sure if I could still use the locker room. Maybe the only reason I had been welcomed back in there was because I was dating Violet. Since we weren't, maybe I'd get shunned or point blank get told to get out.

Pausing in front of the locker room door, I decided against just walking inside and instead knocked. John answered and he gaze me a sad half-smile before stepping aside and letting me in. I glanced around and noticed there was no Shane or Violet. Shane would no longer be there, he had been released a few weeks back.

I didn't ask them where Violet was, just set down my bag and pulled out my script.

I froze as I read over the scene before sighing and running a hand through my hair.

That's when Carmi spoke, she glanced around the room, "has anyone seen Violet tonight?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

No one responded with a yes, they just shook their heads no. Carmi's gaze landed on me and it hardened. I looked up and met her hazel eyes that looked as if they were saying 'this is all your fault. You need to fix it.' But I had no intention of going in search of Violet. I was still too confused to go after her and try to fix anything between us.

There was a knock at the door and I was surprised to see CM Punk standing out in the hall, looking worried and only slightly awkward. John raised an eyebrow at him, from where he stood, holding open the door.

Punk looked around John to Carmi. "I saw her, she's at catering."

It gave me the feeling that Carmi had passed a note around to the whole roster that stated if anyone saw Violet, to tell Carmi. I sighed.

Carmi nodded, "thanks," she murmured and then Punk left.

She stared at me accusingly before standing up. "Well, since y'all are going to be total dicks to her, I'll be her friend, the friend that she needs right now."

John stayed behind in the locker room and sighed heavily before sitting down next to me. "She's been like that for the past week. Violet hasn't called her once and she's absolutely freaking out."

I glanced from John, to the door where Carmi had disappeared. Who was Violet leaning on if it wasn't Carmi or Shannon?

I didn't have an answer, and I couldn't get one.

/

I walked into catering alongside John, Matt, Harry and TJ. My eyes went to Carmi and Violet instantly. Violet was staring at the table top, looking absolutely silent whereas Carmi was talking hurriedly and giving Violet a hard stare. But the brunette was ignoring the younger woman, just stirring and then sipping her coffee.

Eventually, Carmi's chair slid back with a screech and she said something angrily to Violet before walked away and sitting down next to John.

Violet stood up and dumped the rest of her coffee into a garbage and turned in my direction to head toward the door.

That's when I saw her face. Her expression was hollow, her eyes red and puffy, looking as if she had been crying for days. Her hair didn't shine like it usually did and she wore no make up.

She looked horrible and deserted. She didn't look like Violet.

The worry and fear settled into the pit of my stomach.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_"Edge!" a voice called from down the hall as the blonde man headed toward the curtain. _

_He turned to see Violet walking toward him._

_"Be careful out there," Violet murmured, stopping in front of him._

_"It's Jericho, don't worry," he told her with a smirk until he saw the frown on her face._

_"Did he come near you again?" he asked, his temper flaring as he leaned closer._

_Violet chewed her lip and nodded. Edge turned away but Violet reached out and grabbed his arm, she stared at him, lips parting. She didn't say anything, just curled an arm around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers._

_They pulled apart slowly. Edge looked down at her, "I want you to stay back here, no matter what happens. Okay?" he asked._

_She nodded before letting him go._

_/_

_Jericho smirked at the prone Edge, the title belt to the 1 contenders skull had the long-haired man sprawled out in the ring. _

_The World Heavyweight champion went to stomp on Edge's ankle but the action was cut short by the fans' sudden cheers._

_Jericho spun around to see the Women's Champ, Violet Pierce, rolling into the ring. She was on her feet a half a second later and stood toe to toe with Chris. She eyed him for a moment before moving away and dropping to her knees beside Edge._

_She touched his face gently and whispered something to him. Jericho smirked, an idea coming to him suddenly. He reached out and grabbed Violet's bad ankle and drug her around so he was facing Edge, who was coming to, and locked Violet into the Walls of Jericho._

_Violet cried out as her fist met the mat and she gritted her teeth in pain._

_"C'mon Edge, save your girlfriend. I warned her, I told her that if she didn't stay out of the way, this would happen." Jericho taunted as Edge lifted his head off the mat slowly, his eyes focusing on Violet's twisted body and the way her jaw was tensed._

_Edge pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the throbbing in his temple, and glared at the World Heavyweight Champion. "Let her go," he growled._

_Jericho just smirked before pulling on Violet's bad ankle, twisting it savagely, and she screamed. _

_Edge was on his feet in moments, but Jericho had already let her go and was slipping out of the ring. _

_Violet curled onto her side, reaching down to hold her ankle. Edge drew closer and then collected her into his arms, lifting her up and carrying her easily. A ref held the ropes open for him and Edge slowly got out of the ring. The fans were applauding as they walked up the ramp and then finally backstage._

_X-x-x-Off screen-x-x-x_

I set Violet down and she barely glanced at me. She turned and began to walk away, but I noticed the falter in her step, her ankle had been tampered with slightly.

I turned to Chris, "you couldn't have gone easier on her?" I asked, my temper flaring. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were still being protective over her because you still love her," Chris folded his arms across his chest. "I mean, come on, so she made one mistake. She got to the hospital after your surgery before I did. And she was in a different state beforehand. No one else would've done that for you, at least, not any of your ex-girlfriends." Chris pointed out.

I stared at him, he did have a point. She made a mistake, and it wasn't like she was denying it. She had accepted it.

Chris sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "sometimes you're such a blonde." And with that, he walked off, leaving me to think of what I was going to do considering Violet.

I turned and walked down the hall, heading back to the family's locker room, to talk to Carmi. I froze when I saw Violet sitting on a stack of crates with her knees pulled into her chest and her arms settled across them, and her bag sitting next to her.

I ran a hand through my hair as I registered the familiar shack of her shoulders as she cried and I thought back to our on-screen kiss. She felt the same, kissed me the same way she always had. I hadn't felt any different, I didn't feel disgusted or angry by it. I enjoyed it and I...missed it.

Her phone rang and without looking up she pulled her cell out of the bag's side pocket.

"Jeff," her voice was soft. "Yes, I still don't feel all that great. Yeah, my back still hurts." She lifted her head but just stared at the wall across from her, a blank look on her face. "No, I'm doing fine Jeff. Don't worry, I don't need to take another week off, trust me."

I was thinking otherwise.

"No, Jeff," she sighed, "yeah, I can handle this. I'm a big girl, I-I can take care of myself. But thanks," there was a pause and whatever Jeff said brought tears to her eyes and they slid down her cheeks. "Thanks Jeff, alright," she wiped away a tear, "I'll see you next week."She hung up and inhaled a shuddering breath before blinking her eyes and sliding off the crate. She turned and that's when she saw me standing there, watching her.

Her bottom lip trembled and she dropped her gaze before going to step around me. I wanted to reach out and stop her, to pull her into my arms and hold her until she stopped crying. But I didn't, I just let her walk past me.

I sighed as my heart finally returned to it's normal pace.

I still loved her and I couldn't runaway from that.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter: **_

**_Serious Mistake ~ Plain White T's_**

**_Secrets ~ OneRepublic_**

**_You Don't Belong ~ Daughtry_**

**_Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying ~ Fall Out Boy_**

**_REVIEW, please?_**


	68. Theory

_**Alright, so i said before i was going to do a lot of character transitioning right? Well, in this chapter there is more! so..woohoo! Matt fully transitioning out, in the bff zone as well as Shannon and Shane. Creating three open spaces, one already occupied by Jeff. You find out who the other 2 are in this chappy! So, after this chappy and the next, transitioning will be over. **_

**_Home stretch, gah! Only seven more chapters left...we're almost done. So, i only own Vio. Car belongs to Kennedy. Vote on my poll, leave a review._**

**_thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved, etc..you guys are awesome! much love! also, thanks to Sammi for beta-ing, you rock!_**

**_Oh, to clear up any questions y'all might have. No, there will not be another fic tacked on to the Friend of Foe Series. You're the One will be the last actual fic, though i am tossing around the idea of writing the Prequel to Friend or Foe..Nothing certain about that yet. But, i am 100% certain there will be no sequel of sorts to You're the One. This is it, chapter 75 will be the end. Which is sad, but i can't keep dragging Vio along forever, and i'm sure she'll enjoy the peae and quiet._**

**_so, ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

You're the One

_**Chapter 68- Theory**_

* * *

"_**It's alright to tell me, what you think about me/I won't try to argue or hold it against you."**_

"_**Walking down on memory lane/We're alone together, we're alone."**_

"_**Thank you/you know exactly who you are/you played the role of superglue/when I was falling apart."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I chewed my lip as I sat at the kitchen table and Jeff set the bowl of Kraft mac & cheese before me.

"I can't believe you want mac & cheese again," he said, making a face at the orange cheese covered noodles.

He set his bowl of cereal down on the table and joined me. He glanced over at me worriedly when I didn't pick up my fork and start inhaling the microwavable pasta like I usually did.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked, nudging my arm with his elbow. I blinked but didn't look up at him.

Mac & cheese for breakfast, lunch and sometimes dinner. Who eats like that?

Suddenly, a wave of nausea rolled over me and my hand went to my mouth. Seconds later I was knelt in front of the toilet in the downstairs half-bath. Jeff collected my hair back, he had grown accustomed to my sudden sickening waves of nausea.

I sat back on my shins as Jeff handed me a cloth. I wiped my face as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down next to me and turning my face to look at him.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said and his eyes widened before a blank look crossed his face.

I knew he was piecing everything together, my mood swings, the back aches, the weird craving for mac & cheese, the throwing up. They were all symptoms of pregnancy.

His eyes met mine, "you have a flight to catch, will you be alright?" he asked.

I don't know what I expected his response to be, but he was so calm that it shocked me. I just nodded in response.

"I'm gonna go bring your suitcase down and put it in the trunk." he stood and ran a hand through his hair. He was freaking out, but wasn't letting anything on. He didn't want to worry me.

He headed out of the bathroom. "Don't...tell anyone, please?" I asked, pleadingly.

He looked back at me with a soft, sympathetic smile, "I promise I won't."

/

The two of us were completely silent, both mulling over my theory as we drove to the airport.

Finally, Jeff spoke. "You should take a test...to be certain."

I nodded, I had already planned on that.

He glanced over at me and reached out, taking my hand in his. "It's gonna be okay Violet. No matter if you're pregnant or not, I'm going to be here for you. And I'm going to help you."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away with the hand Jeff wasn't holding.

I leaned forward, my hands covering my face.

"What am I going to do?" I asked as I began to sob. "A baby won't fit into my life, I'm not ready. I'd be a horrible mother."

I felt the car jerk to a stop and Jeff turned to face me.

"No Violet. You're going to be the fucking greatest mother the world has ever seen. You took care of our whole family since we were kids. You held us together through everything and it's already proven that without you, we'd fall to pieces. Having a baby isn't going to prove any different. You would care for the child and completely spoil it. You would be the best mother the baby could ever hope to have." Jeff's voice was assertive, strong and certain. Leaving no room for argument.

I looked up at him through my tears and pushed my bangs out of my face. "You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." he reached out and squeezed my knee. "Just call me first thing once you know," he said before nodding toward outside. I glanced over and for the first time noticed we were stopped outside the airport.

I swallowed and looked back at Jeff. "Thanks," I murmured, leaning over and hugging him. He held me tightly.

"You're welcome Mama V," he whispered and I pulled back to see him smiling and I returned the expression before opening the door and getting out. I was surprised when Jeff appeared outside the car next to me and unloaded my suitcase.

He pulled out the handle and offered it to me, "just in case." he said before kissing my temple and getting back into his truck. He waited until I was inside the airport to drive off.

If all else failed, I knew I'd have Jeff to help me through it all.

/

_Adam's POV_

The last few days had been hard. I just kept replaying the image of Violet as she walked past me out of catering. Or when she walked past me in the hallway with tears still in her eyes.

My fists clenched at my sides and I screwed my eyes shut as I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Bad day?" I looked up, Matt sat down across from me.

"Understatement of the century," I muttered in response and he just nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle.

His eyes were trained on something across catering and I followed his gaze to see Violet walking in with CM Punk at her side. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked back at Matt, who had been watching me.

"I don't know if he's Carmi's doing, or if he's talking to her of his own will. But the moment she stepped into the building, he's been at her side.

My eyebrows pulled together, that was...weird. Violet and Punk were on good terms, but last time I checked they weren't really friends. Not in the sense like Shannon was to Violet.

"Huh," I muttered and Matt looked back at me, his gaze hardening as his eyebrows rose.

"Huh? That's all you can say." he let out a huff, "I may be angry at her, but even I can see how bad she was last week and she doesn't look much better now. The only reason I came over here was to see how you were holding up. I know what it's like," he said, not needing to tack on the _'to be cheated on.'_

I chewed my lip as I stared at the dark-haired man sitting across from me. At one point in time we had hated each other mutually, at another point I had hated him for what he did to Violet, but now, he was offering a truce, he was extending the olive branch and wanted to be on good terms. For the family's sake, as well as our own.

"Look, I've been through what you're feeling. Remember, Amy cheated on me. I know how angry and disappointed you must feel in Violet." Matt's brown eyes locked with my green ones. I stared at him, figuring he did have a point.

"I've also cheated on someone before and I know how guilty Violet must feel. I'm sure you have some sort of idea about that as well," he said, motioning to me, referring my affair with Amy when she was still with him. He had a great point, actually. Who knew our messy past would turn out to be the way we connected and created a stable friendship in the future.

"I'm not saying you should just jump and forgive her right now. But just think about it from her point of view, ask her to explain it to you. I've known Violet since she was five years old, I know she doesn't do anything without good reason. She was the mature one out of our group, kind of like the protective mother hen who worried too much for her own good. But, some of us might not be here if it hadn't have been for her keeping us safe and on the right paths. Especially Jeff and Shannon. You may think her relationship with Jeff is rocky, but if I know anything about my brother and Violet, he's the one supporting her now because she's the one who's always supported him." He paused, taking a breath before standing up.

"Just think about it before you completely let go of her because I know she won't want to let go of you." And with that he turned and left catering, leaving me to myself and my haunting thoughts.

I ran a hand through my hair, resisting the urge to look over at Violet. I yearned to see her smile at me, or laugh at something I said. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and kiss her full lips again. I missed waking up with her in my arms, I could barely sleep without her there. It was dark wasted restless nights of sleeping for short amounts of time and waking up alone. I wondered if that was how she felt, if she missed me holding her.

I didn't look over, I couldn't. I ran a hand over my face. I had to decide, did I want to try forgiving Violet, or did I want to hold a grudge against her and lose her?

/

_Violet's POV_

I walked through the double doors into the arena after showing my pass to the security guard. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "You got that? I can carry it if you want," a voice said to my right, making me jump.

I jolted to a stop and turned to see Phil Brooks standing there, though he preferred to be called Punk. I adjusted the heavy bag again, blinking at him and his offer.

"Um..you wouldn't mind?" I asked. He just smiled and held out his hand, waiting for me to hand the bag over. I did. "Sorry it's so heavy," I muttered.

"Where to?" he asked as we began walking, "the fam's locker room?"

I froze momentarily before shaking my head, "no, not there. Um...I was just heading to catering actually, to get some coffee," I said, glancing up at him to see the concerned and slightly sad expression on his face.

As we turned a corner I folded my arms over my chest, my eyebrows furrowing. "Why are you suddenly offering to help me out? Why are you being nice, I mean, I'm sure you've heard.." I gulped, "about everything."

Punk just shrugged, "I don't pass judgment on people I don't really know."

"So you're getting to know me so you can decide whether or not I'm a deceitful whore." I glared at the wall, looking anywhere but at him.

"No, is that what people are calling you?" he inquired.

"Some," I muttered. I had, of course, heard the rumors going around about me. Some of the not so nice co-workers had been telling everyone what had happened. I was suddenly glad that Vince and Steph had decided to release Maria because she would've made everything ten times worse than it was.

"Do you think you're a deceitful whore?" he asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip and shrugged, "I could argue both ways."

He stopped and turned to face me. I stopped as well and glanced at him.

"You're not." He stated certainly.

"You don't know that," I stated and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you not want people to like you?" he asked, "do you want people to think badly of you? Because right now you're confusing me like crazy."

I sighed loudly, running a hand through my hair and leaning back against the wall. "I'm sorry, it's just-" I stopped, I had almost just told him it was because of mood swings, which would lead to me explaining my theory.

"It's what?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just really need coffee," I muttered.

We continued walking and Punk distracted me with meaningless chatter and questions. He honestly wanted to get to know me, he asked me simple questions. What was my favorite color, what my favorite movie or song was. Things that I could answer without wanting to yell or bawl my eyes out.

We finally walked into catering and my eyes momentarily trained on Adam who was joined seconds later by Matt.

"Violet?"

I looked back at Punk. He motioned to the coffee maker in front of me. I grinned, "coffee, yum." I then surveyed the table and the foods set atop it. My eyes zeroed in on the macaroni and cheese.

"Do you think you could get me a bowl of that?" I asked as I filled up a coffee cup. I jerked my elbow toward the cheesy goodness.

He raised his eyebrows, "coffee and mac & cheese. Interesting combination."

I grinned, "it's delicious, trust me." And with that he nodded and did as I asked without complaining.

We sat down at a table and I fought the urge to glance over at Adam and try to listen to what he and Matt were talking about.

"Matt looks like he's grilling him, but there's a look in his eyes, like he's giving him advice."

I blinked and looked at Punk. He shrugged, "I know you wanted to look over there."

I chewed my lip, "thanks."

He smiled, a genuine smile, "no problem."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really great person?" I asked as I took a bite of my macaroni.

His eyebrows furrowed before he broke out into a grin, "not in those words exactly, no."

I smiled at him, "well you are."

We continued talking, like we had been friends for years. He was easy to talk to and didn't press me for information. I told him about growing up with Jeff, Damien, Matt, Shane, Shannon and Carmi. Telling him about how much trouble Shannon and Carmi used to get into and how I'd have to bail them out of it. I told him about my brother and my falling out with my parents. My relationship with Matt was briefly discussed, as well as when he cheated on me, which I breezed over quickly but Punk asked a question.

"He cheated? On you?" he sounded shocked and he blinked.

I just nodded and shrugged, "I've tried to figure out his reasons but I just..never understood it."

To my surprise, Punk reached across the table and squeezed my hand, urging me to continue on.

I told him about Shane, about injuring my ankle and getting suspended, about Matt's sudden proposal and me leaving. I told him stories about my cousin PJ and I when I was up in Boise. We got into how I flew out to San Diego to be there for Adam's surgery, how I had to make Chris Irvine promise not to tell anyone, ever, that he saw me there. That made Punk laugh.

He chuckled at my stories of how I had to take care of Adam when he could barely walk, how I was like Adam's personal nurse.

"Did you love him then?" he asked suddenly and I looked up at him before setting my coffee cup down, it was empty.

"I—I was still so attached to the idea that Shane was the love of my life that I never really considered loving Adam at the time. I didn't realize that I had feelings for him until...things fell apart with Shane and I found out about how he proposed to Jamie."

Punk nodded and then I continued, telling him about Adam and I. My birthday, my one night stand with Jay, John asking for my permission, getting together with Adam. Then I paused and Punk looked up at me.

"That's when things get messy," I muttered, my eyes staring at the table top as my fingers traced random patterns around my coffee mug.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." He said.

"I need to tell someone that isn't practically related to me. The only people who know absolutely everything are Jeff and Carmi." Then, I told him everything else. My talk with Adam about marriage and having a family, Shane luring me to his hotel room after Halloween, the second time, the blackmail, the affair, Thanksgiving, Christmas, the promise I made to Shane, the day I ended the affair.

"It was after we finished filming the Slim Jim commercial. Carmi just brought up how she had received the wedding invitation and that just...it set me off. I knew Shane was just using me and that he wasn't ever going to leave Jamie for me. It just broke me, it shredded any feelings I had left for him. I broke off the affair and ran away with Adam to Tampa for a weekend."

I continued on with Adam and I going back to normal and then my one night stand with Shane.

"I felt so horrible about it afterward, but it was then that I knew. I wanted to be with Adam, wanted to marry him, wanted to have children with him. I loved Adam and only Adam." I explained.

Punk studied me, his head cocking to the side slightly. He was about to say something when the sound of a chair moving interrupted us.

I looked over to see Chris Irvine taking a seat at the table, an easy-going smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Punk replied with a nod.

"Um...hi," I said, my eyebrows pulling together.

Chris ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, "hope you don't mind, but I've been listening. I just wanted to come over and tell you that Adam has no idea."

I blinked at him, but didn't feel angry that he had been eavesdropping. "I know that."

Punk raised his eyebrows at me when I glanced at him.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him that I had ended the affair. I said it twice...but, all he heard was that I cheated." I shrugged.

"Have you tried talking to him since?" Punk asked.

I shook my head, "I just...can't." I whispered as the theory of me being pregnant resurfaced. I pushed it away as Chris spoke.

"He's stubborn, probably worse than you or me," he said, motioning to me with a weary smile. "It probably won't count as much coming from me, but he still loves you. I don't think he ever stopped."

I pressed my lips together, "thanks Chris. It means a lot, even if it's not coming from Adam." I paused, "especially if Jeff and I are right." I murmured.

"Right about what?" Punk asked and my head snapped up. I hadn't intended on either of them hearing that last comment.

My mouth went dry and I bit my lip. I couldn't lie to them, that would just be wrong. They had caught me when I shouldn't have said anything. Now, I felt like I had to tell them.

"Jeff and I think I might be pregnant." I said quietly.

"Miss Pierce?" a voice called. I turned to see a stage hand walking toward me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your segment is in 20 minutes with Mr. Copeland and Mr. Irvine." He said, his eyes going from me to Chris.

My eyes widened, "Shit." I muttered under my breath, pushing myself to my feet and grabbing my bag from where Punk had put it on the extra chair. I glanced back at Chris and Punk.

They were looking at each other, and I had no idea what they were thinking and couldn't read their expressions.

"I'll see you guys later," I said before leaving catering.

_/_

_Omniscient POV_

The stage hand had called Violet's name and Chris turned to Punk. They shared a look and only looked up when Violet moved and told them she'd see them later. Once she was gone, they spoke.

"Pregnant?" Punk asked, sounding astounded.

"Adam's," Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, depends how far along she is, it could be Shane's."

"Let's hope to God it's not." Chris said, a look of worry crossing his face. "We shouldn't let her wrestle." He shut his eyes in anguish, "god I put her in the fucking Walls of Jericho last week."

Punk raised his eyebrows, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, "chill, I doubt focusing on her leg hurt the baby at all, if there is a baby." Punk pointed out and Jericho just nodded.

"I don't think I can follow script tonight. I can't hurt her during the Cutting Edge." Jericho said, trying to keep calm.

"You're going to have to or Vince will kill you. Violet will understand. You can't break kayfabe." Punk insisted and Chris just nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later, after the show."

Punk nodded, "sounds good."

/

Carmi had walked into catering intent on getting a water bottle for John. But the sight at the table in the corner of catering made her pause.

Violet, sitting with CM Punk and Chris Jericho.

"What in the world?" she muttered to herself, but resisted the urge to walk over to them and ask how hell had frozen over.

Violet was friendly with everyone, but she had never gone out of her way to talk with either Punk or Jericho. Violet's range of friends consisted of the family and people who were closely knit to the family. Punk didn't fall into that category and Jericho slightly did because of his friendship with both Jay and Adam.

But Violet looked like she was pouring her heart out to the two men.

Carmi turned on her heel, snatching up a water bottle before leaving catering, a freshly woven blanket of confusion settling over her as her eyebrows knitted together.

/

Chris paced backstage as he waited for his cue. He glanced over at Violet, who was standing only a few feet away from him, watching him with worried eyes.

"You're worrying about me," he stated as he stopped and looked at her. She shrugged.

"It's out of habit. I worry about all of my friends," she said pointedly.

Chris smiled at her, "friends?"

She bit her lip and shrugged, "yeah. I mean...you're talking to me when no one else in the whole locker room will and you and Punk listened to the whole truth today when even Adam and Shannon wouldn't."

She was slightly surprised when Chris stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.

Adam's eyes narrowed at the sight. He stood waiting for his music to start. His music blasted as Chris and Violet pulled apart and Adam was gone, heading out to the ring.

"I'll see you out there," Chris said with a wink as his music started and he fell into character.

Violet smirked slightly, running a hand through her straightened hair, waiting for her cue to enter.

_x-x-x-On Screen-x-x-x_

_As Edge's music started up Matt Striker and Todd Grisham tried to fill in the WWE Universe on Violet Pierce's condition._

_**"Last week Violet was put into the vicious Walls of Jericho by the World Heavyweight Champion."**_

**"The severity of her injuries has not been released yet, but when we find out more, we will fill everyone in. Until then, keep an eye on for updates on Violet."**

_**"We wish Violet well and hope she recovers in time for her title defense against the 1 contender Michelle McCool, who was pronounced such earlier tonight when she and her tag team partner Layla, defeated Beth Phoenix and Carmichael Helms, with the stipulation that if Beth and Carmi won, Beth would become the 1 contender and if Michelle's team won, she would."**_

**"Michelle and Layla won that contest and the match has been set for Wrestle Mania."**

_**"Now, the Cutting Edge will commence. I'm interested in hearing Edge's take on what happened to Violet last week, seeing as they are engaged in some sort of relationship."**_

_Edge strode down to the ring and a video package of the Highlight Reel from last week was shown. Moments later Edge announced his guest's name and Chris Jericho walked out smirking, with his NXT Rookie, Wade Barret beside him._

_Edge began speaking, commenting on Wade's presence. "Last week, in this very ring, you hit me with that title belt and then proceeded to put Violet, who did absolutely nothing to you, into the Walls of Jericho. This past Monday, I got you back. I hit you with the spear and cost you a match." They continued on with insults and promises and facts. Chris disregarded what he did to Violet and told Edge that she was a weakness that he was willing to exploit. Then went on to claim that Edge was still injured._

_Then, moments later the beat down began. Two on one until Edge began to fight back, throwing Wade off of him and going for Jericho. He threw Jericho out of the ring and then speared Wade Barret. Then Edge turned around and walked into the Code breaker._

_Jericho's foot stomped down on Edge's bad ankle and the prone man curled into himself, reaching down to clutch at his ankle with his hands. He went to continue his assault when the opening beats of Circus sounded._

_Jericho stopped, a smirk on his features as he turned to the entrance ramp._

_Violet stood on the stage, her right ankle wrapped, the bandages disappearing into her converse. _

**"Look Matt! Violet Pierce!"**

_**"What is she doing here? She should be at home, resting her ankle."**_

**"I don't think she ever planned on staying home. She knew Jericho would do something like this."**

_Violet walked down the ramp as best she could, her eyes staying locked with Jericho's. She pulled herself up onto the apron and slipped through the ropes as Jericho picked up the dropped microphone and his belt, placing the latter object on his shoulder._

_He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with raised eyebrows and a condescending smirk. He lifted the microphone to his mouth and spoke._

_"What are you doing out here. Shouldn't you be at home nursing your injury?" he asked mockingly. She narrowed her eyes at him, lifting her own microphone to her lips._

_"You should get out of this ring now." She told him, her face completely serious._

_"And what makes you think I'll do that?" he asked, stepping closer._

_"Because you've done what you came to do. Mission accomplished."_

_Another step, "you're a smart one."_

_She stood her ground, not stepping back or slipping out of the ring. She just met his blue eyes._

_"You don't scare me." She told him, raising her eyebrows in an uninterested expression._

_His smirk widened, "I should." He went as if to grab her and throw her to the ground but her eyes connected with something behind him and she darted out of the way._

_Eyebrows furrowed, Chris spun around to follow her form, but was met with a spear._

_Edge knelt above Jericho, a smirk on his face as he glared down at the man._

_Violet touched his arm gently and he looked up at her. She helped him to his feet and out of the ring, placing his arm around her shoulders as they headed up the ramp, leaving Jericho in the ring._

_x-x-x-Off screen-x-x-x_

Violet broke away from Adam once they were backstage and Adam's eyebrows furrowed as she walked over to Punk, who was waiting.

Adam turned and headed off down the hall toward the family's locker room.

"I don't know how you do it," Punk muttered, pulling Violet in for a hug. She smiled slightly and returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his torso. Punk rubbed her back, "it's gonna be okay." he told her, and he really meant it. He was going to make sure everything would be okay for Violet.

Punk wondered if she had been worse off than she was today when he ran into her. He knew he couldn't ask her, she would give faulty responses.

He needed to make a call to a certain Charismatic Enigma.

* * *

_**And there it shall end. Jericho & Punk effectively transitioned in! yay!**_

**_Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Extraordinary Girl ~ Green Day_**

**_What Happened to Us ~ Hoobastank_**

**_Everytime ~ Simple Plan_**

**_If I'm Not in Love ~ Faith Hill_**

**_leave a review please, xoxoxAngel_**


	69. Chasing Away Loneliness

_**So! I wrote this chapter yesterday and didn't like it. I sent it to my beta anyways and then decide to rewrite it. So this is the REWRITTEN version of this chappy. Lol. I also switched around all of the chapters and moved everything back one and coupled a few together. It will still end on 75 chapters though. So, only 6 chapters left! **_

**_I only own Vio. Car belongs to Kennedy. Vote on my poll please? _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing! Also, thanks to Sammi for beta-ing! you're great e-sis!_**

**_Here's the chappy, i hope y'all like it!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 69- Chasing Away Loneliness**_

"_**All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do/Has fallen apart now/All I wanted to feel, I wanted to love/It's all my fault now/a tragedy I fear."**_

"_**Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it/...have you ever looked fear in the face/and said I just don't care/it's only half past the point of no return/the tip of the iceberg/the sun before the burn/the thunder before the lighting/the breath before the phrase/have you ever felt this way?/...have you ever wished for an endless night?/have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight/tonight."**_

"_**Every now and then I fall apart/and I need you now tonight/and I need you more than ever/and if you'll only hold me tight/we'll be holding on forever/..once upon a time I was falling in love/but now I'm only falling apart."**_

"_**You count on me like I count on you/...figured out couldn't be without you/...no one else will do/i want, no one makes me smile/i want, no one gets me how/i want, no one else it's you, you, you."**_

"_**Take me, this is all that I've got/this is all that I'm not, all that I'll ever be/I've got flaws, I've got faults/keep searching for your perfect heart/it doesn't matter who you are/we all have our scars, we all have our scars."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I leaned my head back against the leather couch. I didn't feel like watching Adam and Chris on screen, it made my heart throb in a painful ache to see them fight, even if it wasn't real, it made tears come to my eyes.

"You alright?" Punk asked as he walked into Chris's locker room and sat down next to me. I picked up my head and looked over at him, pulling a face that answered his question.

He placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, setting the plastic bag he had been carrying on the folding chair I had been using as my foot rest.

I eyed the bag, remembering my earlier conversation with Chris.

_/_

_"You need to find out. You can't keep wrestling if you're pregnant." Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "It's not like my duffel bag is filled with pregnancy tests. I'd have to go buy one."_

_Chris looked over at Punk pointedly. Punk nodded, "I got it covered." _

_And with that the Chicago native left the room and drove to the store._

_/_

"Once the show's over you can take one and find out, okay? I know Chris will want to be here," Punk said, glancing down at me. The protective big brother act fit him well and I was touched by it. Sure, we hadn't been extremely close before the previous weeks taping, but now, I couldn't function without him. He was quickly becoming a close friend.

I just nodded, not lifting my head off his shoulder. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, "it's gonna be okay, I promise. You've got Chris and I, and Jeff. We're all gonna help you through this, even if no one else will." His voice was soft and soothing, he genuinely meant what he said and it made my heart twist in my chest as my hand subconsciously went to my stomach. I wondered if I really was pregnant.

I smiled sadly but didn't respond, just lifted my eyes to the screen where Chris back backpedaling up the ramp, away from Adam. It reminded me of the promo Adam and I had filmed earlier. It pained me to be so close to him when he wouldn't even give me a second glance off screen. Kissing him, his hands touching me, it just brought back all the memories of us being together. But then the camera would click off and he wouldn't look at me anymore. It was if I didn't exist unless he was forced to acknowledge me.

My fairytale romance had fallen apart and I didn't know how to take that positively. My only reaction was to fall apart and then later, move on. If I ever could. If I was pregnant with Adam's baby, how could I move one? It seemed such an impossible feat, even if I had Punk, Chris and Jeff to help me. I wouldn't have the real father of my child, and that made my heart constrict and my eyes squeeze shut against the terrifying thoughts.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and Punk quickly wiped it away. "Hey now, no tears. Please, I don't want to see you cry anymore." he whispered. I nodded, trying to stop.

"It's just..easier to cry," I murmured, wiping away another tear. He tucked me into his side as we waited for Chris to return to the locker room.

"I wish smiling was easier for you," he whispered, kissing my temple before we settled down and stared at the TV screen.

/

_Adam's POV_

"Hey Chris," I called out, the shorter man stopped and turned to me, looking like he'd rather keep on walking than greet me and acknowledge my presence. My eyebrows furrowed slightly at his glare and annoyed expression. Never once had Chris reacted this way to me wanting to strike up a conversation with him.

"Yeah?" he asked. I licked my lips, trying to decide how I should word my question.

Carmi had told me that last week she saw Punk, Chris and Violet sitting and talking together. And then tonight, she heard from one of the Divas that the three of them had been inseparable all week and that she was sharing a locker room with Chris at tonight's taping. I couldn't help it and I had finally admitted it to myself, I was jealous.

Jealous of Violet and Shane, jealous of Chris getting her attention and of Punk getting her attention when she wouldn't even try talking to me. I know it sounded unreasonable of me, but I was a jealous person who held a grudge.

I met Chris's eyes as he waited, rather impatiently, for me to speak.

"Why are you hanging around Violet so much?" I asked, sounding a lot more hostile than I meant to. I didn't want him to pick up on my jealousy, he was one of my close friends, I didn't want to piss him off over something completely superficial and irrational.

Chris raised his eyebrows at me before rolling his eyes, "What? You rather her have no one to talk to and confide in?" He asked sharply, his eyes narrowing at me. His shoulders lifted and his body tensed.

I blinked, surprised by how angry and protective he sounded. "That doesn't answer my question." I replied and it only seemed to grate on his nerves more, as well as his patience.

"No, actually, I think it does." he went to turn and leave but stopped and looked back at me before dropping his eyes, I could see the anger and distaste in them. "She tried so hard to protect your feelings and make things easier for you, she didn't want to hurt you. She never intended on doing that. If you can honestly believe that she meant to hurt you, then you really don't deserve her love or the satisfaction of having her cry and pine for you."

He paused, taking a deep breath, "she still loves you. She isn't angry at you for leaving her, for not staying and listening to her explain things. You didn't even stick around," he growled and I didn't really understand the last sentence but he continued on, ignoring or not registering my confused expression.

"She deserves so much better than you if you're just going to let things go and not try to listen to the truth. But fine, if you want to keep on being an asshole to the woman you love, then so be it." He turned to walk away but spoke once more.

"If you want to change things, she's in my locker room."

And then he was gone.

I stared after him for a long time, even after he had disappeared from my view.

There was something I was missing, but what?

/

_Omniscient POV_

Chris entered his locker room after letting out a long breath. The task that stood before him honestly worried him. It would be a make or break moment for Violet.

If the test turned out positive and Adam didn't show up, she would be crushed, it would break her. If that test was negative or positive and Adam did show up, it would set her up for her happy ending she dreamed of, marriage, a family, kids. It would make her happy. If the test was negative and Adam didn't show up, maybe she could let him go, maybe she could move on.

Chris and Punk had already spoken about their plan of action. They would support her no matter what the outcome be. They would try their damnedest to get the two to see the light and work things out. But there was only so much they could do and then it would all be left in the hands of Adam and Violet. That, is what worried Chris and Punk.

When he opened the door, the sight before him made him smile softly and want to shed tears of anguish in the same moment.

Violet was curled up against Punk, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were void of emotion but ringed in red, signaling she had been crying. One of her hands was resting on her stomach and Chris knew she would be a great mother, whether it be in nine months, or years from that day.

Her other hand was linked with Punk's, like he was the one thing anchoring her down to the couch.

Her eyes moved and met Chris's. The blonde man smiled softly at her before he spotted the bag of pregnancy tests resting on a folding chair.

"Shall we?" he asked, picking up the bag and motioning for her to lead the way into the bathroom. She nodded before slowly getting to her feet, using Punk's shoulder for support. The dark-haired man smiled and squeezed her hand before letting her and Chris walk into the bathroom.

Chris looked back at Punk. "You have more experience with this kind of thing. I'll stay out here," Punk said and the Canadian man nodded to the Chicago native before he followed Violet into the bathroom.

"So, you know the drill," Chris said as he handed her the unopened test.

She nodded with a weary grin and said, "I think I can do this part on my own," before shooing him and closing the door for some privacy.

Chris leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, squeezing his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair.

"She is going to freak out if the test is positive," Punk stated from where he sat with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands hanging down.

Chris nodded, "I know. I'm so worried. But, we may be having a visitor," his blue eyes looked over at Punk, who raised an eyebrow.

"You think Adam will show? Why tonight?" he paused, his eyes widening, "you didn't tell him, did you?" he asked, his voice lowering.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "no, of course not. I'm not stupid. I want Adam to come back to her because he loves her, not because she might be pregnant with his baby."

Punk nodded, the man had a point. "So why would he show then?" he asked, curiously.

"Because he's jealous, I know Adam well enough to know that he's jealous of how attached Violet is to you and me." Chris crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes sliding over to the closed bathroom door, wondering if Violet was listening in to their conversation.

Violet sat for a few moments, hesitating before taking the test. She was afraid of the results and what they would mean for her, for her career, and for her life as a whole. She would most likely end up raising the child as a single mother. It's not that she wouldn't mind that, she just would want the father to have an active relationship with the child.

Which meant she would have to tell Adam she was pregnant and it was his. It was a fearful conversation that she would not be looking forward to if the test was positive.

Finally, she gave in.

Setting the test down on the counter she headed toward the door but it opened before she could reach it and Chris stood there.

"Where's the test?" he asked. She nodded toward the test on the counter. Chris stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him slightly, trying to hide something from her line of sight. He quickly wrapped the test in a rag and shoved it into his pocket.

Then, without another word he kissed her forehead then whirled around and was gone.

She stared at the door, blinking in confusion.

/

_Violet's POV_

I blinked down at the spot where Chris had been previously standing just a few feet from me. Why had he run off so suddenly? And why did he take the test with him. None of it made sense.

There was a soft knock on the door. I blinked once more and looked up. "One second," I muttered softly to whoever it was and turned to examine myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure if there was an expression that conveyed the 'I just took a pregnancy test' emotion, but I was certain that I'd look it if there was. My doe-eyed expression stared back at me in the mirror and with a soft sigh I turned back to the door.

My hand gripped the handle and pulled it back. It was pushed open the rest of the way and a pair of familiar lips crashed down onto mine. I didn't have time to focus my vision on who it was before my lids fluttered closed.

I recognized his touch instantly. Adam. His scent hit my nostrils and I relaxed into him, letting my lips respond to his kisses. They quickly turned gentle, like he sensed my need for soft affection from him, from someone. The love I felt course through him was tender and forgiving and wherever our skin touched, his love for me poured into my body.

We broke apart and I looked up into his jade green eyes, the eyes that could look through me, into my heart down to my soul. His eyes made me melt, made me want to kiss him again. But the confusion that coursed through me held me adamant to my desires. I couldn't touch him again until I had answers.

I took a step away from him, turning and facing the mirror. Our eyes connected through our reflections. "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised by the strength in my voice when I felt like I would crumble into a pile of broken pieces. Adam's gaze didn't waver from mine in the mirror's image.

He didn't answer though, at least, not my question.

He stepped closer, standing right behind me. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body and I stiffened at the closeness.

My gaze dropped, breaking from his reflection. I couldn't look at him anymore, couldn't stare even into the reflection of his jade green eyes that held all of his emotions. I didn't want to see how he felt at that moment, I was afraid of anger, of rejection. I took a deep breath, my chest expanding as I sucked in air. I was about to ask him what he was doing there again but he beat me to speaking.

"Tell me, tell me the whole story."

I froze at the seven words, spoken so softly, barely a whisper. His breath a caress across the skin on the back of my neck, causing goose-bumps to rise along my flesh. I felt his fingers pry at my hand that rested on the edge of the counter. It was constricted and clenched tightly into a fist.

Slowly and meticulously, his fingers eased the tension in my hand and unfurled it until it they lay flat on the tile. He covered my hand with his, his fingers curling between mine as he leaned closer, hiding his face in my hair and inhaling deeply. "Tell me."

I shivered as the words were spoken against my ear and I cursed myself for bending to his will so easily, for complying without fighting.

"W-" I swallowed, "where do you want me to begin?" I asked, my voice a whisper as my wide-eyes stared back at me in the mirror.

"The beginning," he faltered, "the first time."

I breathed deeply as I felt his other arm around my waist, pulling me into him. I refused to respond to him, to move closer and tuck my body against his and he seemed to understand and rather just revel in being able to touch me, to hold me. I knew that if I made one move, if he kissed me once more, my composure would snap and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from running my fingers over every inch of his body, trying to commit it all to memory.

"Okay," I muttered lamely, still staring at my blank expression in the mirror.

"Violet," my name on his lips sounded like a shock to him, like he hadn't expected to see my name in that tone ever again. The words I had been replaying in my head every night, the ones that helped stop the tears so that I could sleep, were such a cheap imitation to the real sound of his voice. Nothing my mind could conjure up as a likeness did him any justice. He was too real to imitate.

I decided to begin my tale before I got too distracted by his fingers tracing patterns on my hip. "The first time was an accident, I didn't think Shane would lure me to his hotel room and try to seduce me. I was stunned and I know that's no excuse for having sex with him, but it's the truth. The second time," my voice broke and I just shook my head, "you have no idea how guilty I felt after that. Then, he blackmailed me."

His fingers stalled on my skin and his breath hitched against my throat. His head jerked back slightly and I could barely see his expression in his reflection. Shock which melted into anger and disbelief. I had said all of that the first times I had tried to tell him, but he hadn't comprehended the words. Instead, he had just let the pain rule over him and his emotions, not letting rational thought lead him to the truth.

"He knew I didn't want you finding out about the first two times and he used that against me. He said that if I continued to meet up with him, whenever, wherever and however he wanted, he wouldn't tell you that we had slept together in the first place. I was so afraid of you finding out in the wrong way and then leaving me. I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving me if you found out through Shane or Carmi." I took a breath.

"So I agreed to it. At that time I didn't see any other way out of it. I didn't realize that if I had just told you in the beginning we could've worked things out and you wouldn't have hated me so much for it." I winced when his body tensed, knowing how dark his anger ran. "It lasted from November until just after Christmas. I ended it right after we filmed the Slim Jim commercial."

"Then, I asked you to run away with me and I didn't see him again..." Adam cut me off, his hands precisely spinning me around until I was facing him. I gasped slightly at the sudden forceful movement. His eyes were intent on mine, staring down at me as he searched my face, I didn't know what for.

"I could never hate you Violet. Sure, I was angry and hurt. But I didn't hate you," his hands gently faced my face as he desperately sought for me to understand the depth of his feelings.

"I-I'm not done," I whispered. I had more to tell, more for him to be angry about, maybe he'd hate me then.

He dropped his hands, noticing how my body had gone rigid at the contact and nodded slightly for me to continue. "I-I had a one night stand with Shane in February. It was like..an experiment for me," I tried to explain it but found it hard to, "I just wanted to...come to a conclusion."

"What was the conclusion?" Adam asked, his eyes not meeting mine as I leaned back against the counter and he took a step back, creating more space between us. The heat from his body disappeared and I realized just how far away he was standing. He leaned his back against the wall across from me. I pushed aside the urge to frown and continued.

"That I didn't love Shane," I said, my eyes staring at the wall beside him, but not looking at him. My lips parted in a look of disgust and loathing, "I hate what I did that night Adam, I regret it. I regret every time. I tried so hard to forget about it and let it go. But I couldn't. The guilt just ate away at me." I paused, swallowing, "and then you went to propose," I closed my eyes, "I just, couldn't let you ask me that unless you knew. So I had to tell you."

I shook my head, feeling the tears threaten to fall. "I am so sick of crying," I muttered, turning away and wiping at my tears with the heels of my hands. I was tired of crying, I hated the way it made me feel like an utter failure, like it all just wasn't worth it.

Adam tugged my hands away from my face, turning me to face him once more. His thumb wiped away a final tear as he looked down at me. I stepped aside, away from him, I couldn't be that close to him. I turned and rested my hands on the counter, feeling short of breath, like I was about to hyperventilate.

His jade green eyes watched me as I sucked in a deep breath and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "I never wanted to hurt you Adam, I realize now that the way I tried to protect was the wrong way. But, believe me, when I made the decision, it seemed like the greatest idea in the world. It kept you from knowing and kept Shane from telling. What more could I have asked for?" I choked down a sob after my rhetorical question.

"You're always trying to protect everyone," Adam said softly as he watched me as I fought for control over my emotions. I lifted my head and our eyes met. I could see the battle in his eyes as well, though I didn't know what it was between.

"I didn't realize I needed protecting until you came along Violet. Everyday, I saw how much you depended on me and I knew that if anything ever happened to me, it would probably effect you more," he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I don't think you ever realized how much I depend on you. My mood every day depends on if I get to see you or talk to you. On whether you make me laugh or make me angry. You're what helps me make it through the day. The past three weeks have been the hardest three weeks of my life. Worse than when I tore my Achilles tendon and was told I'd probably never wrestle again, worse than the week that went by during your car accident and after. I've never felt so alone before." He paused, our eyes connecting once more.

"You made a mistake, and that's human. It hurt me, a lot more than I probably let on. I was devastated. And I didn't once stop to think how it made you feel, and I never asked you why or let you explain yourself. It just hurt too much and I stopped trusting you. I didn't want to talk to you and hear you explain it all and have it make sense, I didn't want to hear you be right and have valid reasons. I was angry and wounded, I didn't let rational thought to win over raw emotion." He paused and I held my breath.

He stepped closer, and I turned so my back was to the counter, he cornered me there. "I have told you before that my biggest fear is losing you to Shane. I feel that I can never match up to him in your eyes, that he'll always be the preferred one and I am just second best." I opened my mouth to protest but the look he gave me silenced me immediately. I let him continue. "I realized today that I didn't want to ever see you with someone else. I want to make you mine forever, and I may not be just ready to propose again, but I know I want to get back to that point."

He leaned closer to me, pressing his forehead against mine, "you don't realize how jealous I get when I see other men touching you in ways that I usually do. Just thinking about what Shane did to you," I felt him shudder, "it angers me because he even got the chance. I want to be the only man that ever gets to hold you intimately, I want to be the man you run to when you need comfort, the person you confide everything in. I feel like I haven't been there for you and that's why you fell for Shane's advances. I understand now that he had a hold on your heart and I'm willing to move on, if you are." He opened his jade green eyes and locked gazes with me.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked after swallowing hesitantly.

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth before he leaned closer, "I've already forgiven you," he whispered in my ear, sending a thrill down my spine and I arched my body into his.

His arms curled around my waist, pulling me into him as I coiled my arm around his neck and brought his lips down to mine. The way he tasted, the way he smelled and the way he felt hadn't changed from the last time we had kissed. His hands were still warm and made my skin tingle wherever he touched me. He still caused something to stir inside of me that I had never felt before. He made me shiver in pleasure with the simplest of actions.

His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I granted him access as his fingers danced dangerously around the bottom hem of my shirt. An electric jolt shot through me when his fingertips met my bare skin underneath the cloth. I felt heat rush through me and I closed my eyes in bliss before we broke apart, gasping for breath.

He rested his chin atop my head, holding me to him, registering the feel of me in his arms, into his mind and locking the memory away.

"I love you Violet, you can hurt me and upset me infinitely, but I could never see myself leaving you forever." The words were whispered into my hair and they brought tears to my eyes, which spilled over. I sobbed into his chest.

My shoulders shook and he rubbed soothing circles into my back and whispered, "I love you" over and over until finally my tears quieted.

"I love you Adam," I whispered, leaning back. "I'm so sorry."

His lips captured mine in a sweet kiss.

"Stop apologizing," he murmured, shaking his head slightly. I looked up into Adam's eyes before pressing my lips to his again in an earth-shattering kiss of love and devotion as his arms tightened around me, protecting me from the world, from myself, and from loneliness.

I didn't feel lonely anymore and the ache in my heart eased away until it disappeared completely.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Dammit ~ Blink-182_**

**_Don't You Know Who I Think I Am ~ Fall Out Boy_**

**_Band AIDS ~ Gym Class Heroes_**

**_Review? Tell me what you think, eh? _**

**_xoxoxoAngel_**


	70. Her 'Mania Curse

_**Alright here's the dramatic (or so i think it is) chapter 70. Only 5 more chapters left! **_

**_So, after this chappy, updates may not be a chapter a day..i'm going to try to work on AWA & MMH as well..but don't worry, i'm pretty confident that i will beat my deadline. Chapters 74 & 75 will be posted on August 8th, which will be the 1 year anniversary of You're the One. GOSH, a year...wow, that's a long time...lol..._**

**_anyhoo...i'd like to thank Sammi for being the awesome beta and e-sis that she is. Also thanks to Kennedy for letting me borrow Carmi through this whole journey..obviously, she owns Car. And all I own is Vio...and whenever her cousin is mentioned, PJ. He'll be showing up very, very soon. _**

**_So personally, the way i set up the uber dramatic part of this chapter reminds me of how i wrote Chapter 22: Shot Games. Umm...yeah, it kinda was like watching it all happen in my head and it was flashing between the two scenes..anyways...i hope y'all like this because i'm very proud of this chappter. It's one of my favorites...so far, i think. lol..._**

**_so read on, vote on my poll, review, alert, favorite, and..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 70- Her 'Mania Curse**_

* * *

"_**I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this/and deep down inside you know it's killing me/i can call, wish you well and try to change this/but nothing I can say would change anything/where were my senses? I left them all behind/Why did I turn away, away?/I wish I could save you/I wish I could say to you I'm not going nowhere/i wish I could say to you/it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright."**_

"_**Baby, what a big surprise/right before my very eyes/yesterday it seemed to me/my life was nothin' more than wasted time/but here today you've softly changed my mind."**_

"_**Someday when this is over/we may still have no answer/for now it's when I hold her/we are closer, we are closer/baby, close your eyes/don't open 'til the morning light/don't ever forget/we haven't lost it all yet/all we know for sure is all that we are fighting for/baby, don't forget/we haven't lost it all yet."**_

* * *

Violet's POV

Adam's hand intertwined with mine was a feeling that I had missed immensely. I let out a contented sigh and rested my head on Adam's shoulder as we walked into the arena in Phoenix, Arizona. It was the night of Wrestle Mania and we both had matches.

"You okay?" Adam asked, glancing down at me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Perfectly fine," I murmured.

He smiled at me, pulling me closer into his side as we walked. "It sucks that you aren't winning tonight," I said with a frown.

He just shrugged, "I'll get it next time." He said optimistically and I smiled. He looked down at me, "you're retaining, you should be excited."

I shrugged, it would be my first title defense at Wrestle Mania, and hopefully it would go a lot better than Mania 25 did for me. "I'm just hoping to not get injured," I said and that was the honest truth. My career couldn't afford to be sidelined again. I was reaching that age where Vince started to question the Divas and would begin to give them the option to retire respectfully or be released from your contract.

I would be turning 30 in a few months and I was hoping to get another title reign in before I left. I didn't want to be just a one-time Women's Champion.

It also worried me that I seemed to injure myself every year at Wrestle Mania and then I would be put on injury leave for several months. It was like a curse.

Adam rubbed my shoulder, "don't worry. I won't let you get hurt," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, sucks that they're having you turn heel again, that means no more us on screen," I said with a frown.

Adam leaned down at kissed me, "but I have you off screen."

I smiled and nodded, "true."

We stopped and I stared at the locker room door. "Well, I'll uh..see you later," I said, turning to head toward Chris's locker room.

Adam caught my arm and pulled me back to him, he raised his eyebrows at me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Chris's locker room," I said, chewing my lip.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. "Does the family even know we got back together?" He asked. I shrugged, I had no idea. They might, they might not. But I definitely wasn't ready to face them and their ridicule.

"Adam," I said as he reached for the door. He stopped and looked back at me, a worried expression crossing his face. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't think I'm ready...to face all of them in one room again. I mean, Nattie wouldn't even look at me afterward and Matt just..." I shook my head. "I can't go in there."

He stared at me for a second before opening the door and holding it open. Carmi and Nattie froze in the middle of their conversation and their eyes flashed toward me. John paused from where he had been tugging on his boots and Matt faltered in taping his wrists. TJ and Harry just looked at each other before going about what they had previously been doing.

Adam nodded his head toward the locker room and I just turned my wide eyes on him, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around me before hauling me into the locker room.

It was completely silent, you could practically hear everyone's heart beats. I stared at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Hey Violet," I looked up at John, surprised that he had so kindly greeted me.

"Hey," I muttered before setting my bag down in it's usual spot. Adam followed me and squeezed my hand.

"Not so bad," he whispered in my ear and I just shot him a look.

"Punk was here earlier looking for you," Harry said. I looked over at him and blinked.

"Oh, thanks. I really need to talk to him," I muttered the last bit to myself but Carmi was close enough to hear.

She glared at me, "and why is that?"

I shot her a confused look, "because, I haven't talked to him since the taping last Tuesday."

She faced away from me and continued her conversation with Nattie as I just stared at her back. I suddenly felt like crying. I wiped at my eyes, cursing myself.

Adam crouched down in front of me and thumbed away the tears silently. "Hey, you're doing good. They'll warm up to you again, you're the Mama remember. No one can stay mad at their mom forever," He said and I just nodded, deciding it was better than yelling at him that he was wrong.

I stayed silent as I got dressed in my ring attire, the same outfit from the Royal Rumble just lilac and white instead of green & black. "I'm gonna head to hair and make up," I told Adam as I stood and left the locker room, not even glancing at anyone else.

_Adam's POV_

I watched her leave the locker room and let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. Maybe forcing her to use the family's locker room wasn't the smartest idea i'd ever had. But I couldn't go one without them talking.

John sat down next to me as I laced up my boots. I glanced over at him, "thanks." I said quietly. John just nodded. "You may not see it, but she's changed and i'm not sure how to get her back," I said softly, running my hands down my face and sighing again.

"I think a lot of it has to do with her believing that you forgive her. And the rest is the family forgiving her," John glanced over at Carmi, giving her a dirty look. He leaned closer his voice lowering, "for the past 2 weeks, Carmi hasn't even mentioned that Violet exists. She acts like they were never friends and whenever she sees her backstage, she acts like Violet's invisible. I don't know what brought it on, but something happened. I don't know what, and she won't say anything."

I stared at him for a second and shook my head. "I have no idea either."

"How is she?" I looked up to see Matt sitting down in the folding chair nearby.

"Gets better everyday. It feels like she never expected me to forgive her and that she was alright with just living as a shell of herself. She's quiet a lot, and doesn't like to be alone," I informed the elder Hardy.

"Nightmares?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him, wondering how he knew.

"After Damien died, she had nightmares, horrible ones. Screaming, crying, thrashing. I figure the same thing happened now," he shrugged slightly, his face solemn.

I nodded, "yeah, nightmares. But I feel like at one point they had been worse."

"Only one person could confirm that," John said, Matt and I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He rolled his eyes, "Jeff. He's the one who's been staying with her, isn't he?"

I nodded, "yeah, he was. From what little Violet's told me, he was the one there with her."

"We should talk to Punk and Chris," Matt said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

I nodded, "I know she's not going to tell me everything and I hate to go behind her back and ask other people. But I just need to know how bad it was," I said.

John nodded, "makes sense. We should drop by their locker room before the show starts." John suggested.

Matt and I nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carmi asked as she walked over and stood behind John's chair. He leaned back and looked up at her, she pecked his lips.

"Nothing Sweets." He smiled, "nothing important."

What a lie.

/

_Omniscient POV._

Punk walked into the locker room that he shared with Chris and about five other wrestlers on the Smackdown roster. "I can't find her," he said, throwing his hands out.

Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did you check the family's locker room?" the blonde asked.

Punk nodded, "first place I looked. Neither she or Adam were there and Carmi looked like she wanted to bite my head off when she saw me there."

Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head, "I don't know where she would be. Unless she hasn't gotten here yet."

"The show is starting in ten minutes and her match is second." Punk reasoned, "she has to be here by now."

Chris's head shot up, "hair and make up." He said suddenly and Punk nodded, that would make a lot of sense.

Punk turned to leave again but he was cut short by a knock at the door. His eyebrows furrowed before he pulled it open. Adam, John, and Matt stood there.

Chris stood up and walked over to stand beside Punk, "are you looking for her too?" Chris asked.

Adam shook his head, "no, we wanted to talk to you guys."

The two men stepped aside, "come on in."Chris and Punk shared a look behind the newcomers' backs. "You need to find her," Chris hissed under his breath. Punk rolled his eyes.

"I know, but now they're here, I can't just disappear." He replied.

They then turned and sat down with the other three men.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Chris asked.

Adam's eyebrows lowered and he gave him a look through narrowed eyes, "you know. Violet, how bad was she?"

Chris shook his head, "I don't know, I wasn't around for the worst of it."

"I talked to Jeff, he said it was...terrifying for him." Punk said, having hard time repeating the younger Hardy's words.

Adam stared at the ground. "Terrifying," he repeated softly before running a hand through his hair.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but when and why did you start talking to Violet?" Matt asked, meeting Chris's eyes levelly.

"I heard the rumors going around backstage," Punk answered, "I didn't believe them completely. I didn't think Violet...would do that in such a cold-hearted way as everyone was saying. I may not have known her all that well, but I've talked to her enough to know she's one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

Chris looked at Adam, blue eyes meeting jade green. "I talked to you," Chris said, his eyes never breaking from Adam's. "When I saw that you hadn't gone to talk to her, I knew I had to do something. Even a blind man could see how bad she was hurting. It was sickening almost, I just wanted to help her. And I'm glad I did." Chris left the last part open, not giving reasons as to why he was glad.

John's eyebrows furrowed as he looked between Punk and Chris. There was a protective nature about them that strengthened when they talked about Violet. It gave John the feel that there was something missing form their stories, something that they weren't telling. But John didn't ask that question.

"When?" he inquired.

"About, two weeks ago now," Punk replied after thinking back in his mind for a moment and Chris nodded in agreement.

John stared at them, two weeks ago, that's when Carmi started to act like Violet didn't exist. "She saw you guys," He muttered, his hand rubbing over the lower half of his face.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Carmi, she's...territorial, you could say, when it comes to Violet. For the first two weeks that Adam and Vio were broken up, Carmi was constantly worrying and wanted to go comfort Violet, but knew that's not what she should go and do. Then, two weeks ago she just stopped and she started acting like Violet just..disappeared, like they were never friends, like she was completely invisible." John paused, looking between Chris and Punk, "she saw you three together and she thought that Violet chose you two to confide in over her."

"Which Violet kind of did," Matt said but John shrugged.

"She didn't know Car was waiting for her to call." John replied.

"Violet didn't want to talk to Car about it, and it makes sense," Chris said.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed, "how does that make sense? Carmi and Vio are best friends, like sisters."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Carmi knew about the affair, practically the whole time. She played along with it but didn't stand up for Violet, or defend her when she came out with it. That hurt Violet and put a damper on her trust in Carmi." Chris explained.

John looked completely baffled, Carmi had kept a huge secret like that from him, her fiancée. It stung, even though telling him would've been an irrational decision. But Carmi wasn't known for rational plans of action.

"That's why she ran to Jeff, because he knew about the affair and promised her that he wouldn't see her as less of a person because of it. Even Shannon reacted like Carmi, that's why he and Violet fought and now they're not talking," Punk continued.

"So three other people knew and still no one told me?" Adam sounded incredulous.

Chris sighed, "don't feel betrayed by it. Carmi wasn't going to say anything because it was her brother. Shannon is always going to protect Violet, even if he is angry at her or doesn't agree with her," Chris said with a shrug.

"And face it, Jeff's not your biggest fan," Punk finished with a shrug as well.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "It's open!" Chris called.

A stage hand stepped in, "Mr. Hennigan, your match is up first. You need to report to the gorilla."

John nodded, "yeah, alright." He looked around at the other four men. "We'll continue this later?" He said.

They nodded as Matt and Adam stood up as well. "Later," they agreed.

Chris and Punk watched the three men file out before sharing a glance.

"We need to find her, now."

/

"Damn it, where the hell is she?" Chris cursed under his breath. He had been racing down the halls in search of Violet, but his search had come up empty handed and the ring was now empty, awaiting the two Divas for the next match.

Chris's feet stumbled to a halt in the gorilla, where he spotted Violet reading over a script in her hand. She set it down as a stage hand called something to her.

Chris's steps sped up once more. "Violet!" He called.

The brunette spun to face him, a happy and excited smile curving her lips. "Hey Chris."

"No time. Violet you-" he was cut off.

"Miss Pierce. Your music starts in 1. You need to get to the curtain." A stage hand informed the Women's Champ.

She turned back to Chris who was frantically trying to stop her from walking away.

"Sorry Chris, I've got to go. I'll talk to you after," and with that she was gone.

"After may be too late," Chris breathed before turning on his heel.

Now, he needed to find Punk, and then Adam.

/

Adam sat back on the couch in the family's locker room as Violet made her entrance after Michelle. He grinned as he watched Violet blow a kiss directly into the camera's lens and wink. That was for him.

"Adam, your phone," Carmi said as she stopped next to him and held his phone out to him. He took it from her, mumbling a thanks and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Adam, you need to stop the match. Now."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed, "what are you talking about Jeff?"

"You need to stop it, you don't understand. She can't wrestle."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she can.""Fuck. Just listen to me, she's fucking pregnant. You need to stop the match."

Adam rolled his eyes, "no she's not. Chill out Jeff, she'll be fine." And he hung up.

The blonde leaned back again, his eyes on the match.

/

_Violet smirked at Michelle as the blonde mouthed off to her. She didn't hear a word of the threats and taunts, she was focused on landing a super kick and winning the match, retaining her title._

_When the bell rang, she went for the Viohazard immediately, hoping to catch Michelle off guard. But the blonde had learned and sidestepped the move quickly. Spinning Violet to face her and slapping her across the face._

_Violet worked her jaw before stricking back with a right-hand and then sweeping Michelle's legs out form under her. She tightened her arm around the blonde's neck, gripping her opponent in a headlock. _

_Fighting out of it, Michelle grabbed Violet's brown hair and pulled. Violet released the hold and stumbled away. When she stood, she turned and was clothes lined to the mat. Michelle then went to work stomping on Violet's bad ankle, effectively taking out Violet's chances of using the Viohazard._

/

Chris hurried down the hall, Punk following mere inches behind.

He stopped suddenly in front of the family's locker room, his fist pounding on the door. "Open the hell up Adam, Carmichael! Someone open the fuck up!" the blonde yelled through the door.

A wide-eyed Nattie opened the door and was pushed aside.

/

_Violet cried out as Michelle's boot came down on her ankle again as she tried to crawl to the ropes, not that they would save her. She finally did and Michelle eased away as the ref pushed her back. She mouthed off to the ref as Layla came over to the side of the ring and grabbed a handful of Violet's hair. She rammed the Carolinian's head into the edge of the apron multiple times and moved away seconds before the ref looked over._

_Violet rolled onto her back, clutching her head. _

_She was hauled to her feet by the challenger and was whipped into a corner, then met with multiple slaps to the chest. Michelle then grabbed Violet by the straps of her shirt and threw her down to the mat. She walked around the prone champion, spewing burning insults at the brunette. Finally, Michelle went for the cover and Violet kicked out after 2._

_Michelle got back to her feet, glaring down at the Women's champ. "Stay down! Stay! Down!" The words were punctuated by a swift kick to the ribs. She was pulled to her feet again by her hair but before Michelle could make a move Violet's arm snapped around Michelle's neck and she DDT-ed the woman._

/

"Someone needs to get the fuck out there and stop this match." Chris said.

Adam looked at them, confusion settling over his face. He shook his head, "why do people keep saying that? It's just a match, Violet will be fine."

Punk stepped forward, his hands grabbing a fistful of Adam's shirt and hauling the taller man to his feet. "You either stop this match before she gets hurt, or get used to holding the shell of a woman."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the panicked and angered expression on the former Straightedge champion's face. His chest was heaving, he had been running. "I-I don't understand," Adam stuttered.

Chris groaned. "She's pregnant!"

/

_Violet leaned on the ropes and stared at the fallen blonde for a moment before going for a pin. She cursed under her breath when she only got a 2 count. She got back to her feet and pulled Michelle along with her. She threw Michelle toward the ropes and the woman bounced off them. _

_Violet hit a perfect dropkick on the blonde and they both landed on the mat. Violet rolled and was on her feet seconds later and picked Michelle up again, whipping her into a corner. She raced at her, hitting her with a elbow in the corner. She then grabbed Michelle by the neck and threw her into the middle of the ring._

_With a grin she slipped between the ropes and began to ascend to the top turnbuckle. _

_Layla ran over in her heels and began to screech at Violet, who was poised atop the turnbuckle, glaring at the British woman. The ref came over to the ropes, telling Layla to back away. The woman kept yelling, distracting Violet as Michelle got back up._

_Suddenly Violet was falling and she tumbled off the turnbuckle and crashed down on the side of the ring. The crowd went silent until Violet moved, rolling onto her side to clutch at her ankle._

/

The room seemed to freeze in time as Carmi and Nattie gasped. John ran a hand through his hair, unable to think of a better reaction. Matt was on his feet instantly. Adam's mouth opened and closed, no sound being uttered.

"God, what the fuck kind of people are you?" Punk asked incredulously, pushing Adam away. Punk didn't have time to lecture them about their lack of good reaction.

/

_Despite the warning and protests of the referee, Michelle slid out of the ring and approached Violet, who was now standing, leaning against the barricade by the bell. Michelle smirked a neared, getting kneed in the gut. She backed off for a moment as Violet tried to recover as quickly as possible from her disastrous fall._

_It wasn't fast enough. _

_Michelle grabbed her neck and hair._

/

Punk turned on his heel, but a sight on the TV stopped him.

/

_Violet was pushed with a great momentum toward the ring. _

_Her torso and ribs crashed into the very edge of the ring and she didn't move or fall._

_Michelle smirked and ran at her, her boot connecting with the side of Violet's head. The brunette fell onto the steps, her head connecting hard with the steel. _

_She didn't move._

_The crowd was utterly silent as the ref rolled out of the ring and knelt beside Violet. He lifted his head and motioned for the trainer to come down to the ring._

/

"No, god no," Punk breathed.

"Violet!" Carmi cried. The man and woman were out of the locker room in seconds, racing to the gorilla.

/

_The trainer crouched beside Violet and deemed her unconscious. He called for a stretched. _

_Instead of a team of paramedics coming down the ramp. A frantic Carmichael Helms scrambled down to the ringside area and dropped to her knees beside Violet. _

_Even Michelle and Layla stopped smirking and gloating when they realized it wasn't an act. Violet was really hurt._

_They slid out of the ring and disappeared out of the side exit. _

_A stretcher came and Violet was loaded on. A sobbing Carmichael followed alongside, clutching Violet's hand in hers._

/

Adam held his breath as he, Punk, Chris, and Carmi sat in the trainers room. Violet lay on one of the cots, still unconscious.

The long-haired blonde stared at Violet, her smaller hand clasped in his. His eyes were trained on her stomach, fear and dread coiled in the pit of his stomach as tension settled on his shoulders.

A hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his daze. "Adam, we have to go, it's time for our match," Chris said softly.

Adam nodded dazedly but let go of Violet hand after kissing it softly. He followed Chris to the door and glanced back at Violet one last time before disappearing out into the hall.

"Did she know?" he asked his opponent as they headed toward the gorilla.

Chris glanced at him, "no, not entirely. She took a test but you showed up before she could look at the results. Phil and I did." he paused, looking away, "we never got a chance to talk to her. We couldn't find her today to tell her in time."

Adam ran a hand through his hair, tears pricking his eyes, "Jeff called me right before the match started and told me to stop it, that she was pregnant. But I laughed at him and didn't believe a word of it. God, I'm so stupid," Adam's voice was soft, barely there.

Chris's hand rested on his shoulder, "she's strong. She, and the baby, will come out of this fine."

Adam met the man's eyes, but saw the fear he felt mirrored in Chris's blue gaze.

/

_Violet's POV_

I squeezed my eyes shut against the bright lights.

I groaned softly, "turn the light off." I grumbled and heard a gasp.

I peeked an eye open to see Carmi looking down at me, relief filling her gaze.

"Hey Car," I murmured and a tear slid down her cheek before she leaned down and pulled me into her arms. My head spun.

"Whoa, Carmichael, let her go," Punk's soothing voice stopped her and she let me lay back down. I blinked a few times, waiting for the world to stop spinning. The throbbing on the side of my skull intensified ten fold.

"What did I do?" I asked, lifting my hand carefully and feeling the side of my head. There was a good sized knot forming. I winced as my fingertips grazed the sensitive area. I hissed in pain, "never mind, I have a good idea."

Punk chuckled softly and he moved into my line of sight. He may have been laughing, but his expression was solemn and concerned. "Are you in pain anywhere else?" he asked.

I did a mental once over of all my body, finding pain in my head, and a dull ache in my ribs and ankle.

"Ribs and ankle," I answered.

The color drained from his face and he looked up at the trainer. "She needs to get to a hospital," he said. I blinked in surprise and shot up on the bed, ignoring the way my head swirled and my vision faded slightly before refocusing.

"No!" I exclaimed and Punk looked at me. I shook my head, "no, I'm not going to the hospital."

Carmi squeezed my hand, looking sympathetic, "you have to."

I looked at her, my green eyes wide. "No, I don't have to do anything. I'm not going anywhere," I paused, swallowing, "not until Adam's here."

Punk seemed to relax and then nodded to me, "fine."

He glanced at Carmi and then the trainer. "You think you could give us a minute?" He asked.

The trainer was gone immediately but Carmi hesitated, giving him a reluctant look.

"Please," he mouthed and she sighed in defeat. She squeezed my hand a final time before letting go and leaving the room. Punk moved and sat down on the folding chair next to the cot I was on. I glanced at him, wondering what he could want to talk about with me alone.

He took my hand in his and I was immediately worried.

"Vio, the reason you need to go to the hospital is because we're worried about the baby," he said softly.

My eyes widened even more if possible and my breathing hitched.

A tear slid down my cheek. "The baby?" I asked.

Punk nodded and I screwed my eyes shut and shook my head. My hand left his and my arms wrapped protectively around me. "No," I whispered.

"Chris and I looked at the test after Adam showed up and we left. You're pregnant." He explained.

I swallowed and opened my eyes, lifting my head to look at him through a curtain of my hair. "Does Adam know?" I asked.

Punk nodded, "yeah, we had to tell him." I nodded, I was glad he knew. I would've preferred to tell him myself. It felt weird that Adam had found out I was pregnant before I did.

"Do yo-do you think I lost the baby?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Punk stood up and wrapped an arm around me. I rested my head on his chest. "I'm not a doctor Violet. But, there wasn't any blood. I'm hoping that means everything is perfectly fine with Mini Vi."

I pulled back and furrowed my brows at him. "Mini Vi?" I asked.

He cracked a smile, "your daughter."

I shook my head, confused, "you don't know if the baby's a girl."

He shrugged, "Chris and I agree, it's going to be a girl."

I smiled softly and then heard yelling outside the door before it was thrown open.

Adam stood in the doorway and the tension in his body immediately smoothed when his jade green eyes landed on me. Punk moved away and left the room, leaving Adam and I together.

Slowly, Adam walked toward me. His arms encircled me gently and he pulled me to him, hiding his face in the curve of my neck.

I felt a single tear fall onto my shoulder and lifted a hand to run through his hair soothingly.

"You had me so worried," he whispered, kissing my ear. He held me there and I felt safe and protected in his embrace. I didn't even care or notice that he was all sweaty from the match he had just finished minutes before with Chris. I just didn't want to leave that moment.

Sadly, he pulled away, taking my face in his hands and looking at me. "I'm going to go change and then we are going to take you to the hospital. We are going to make sure our son or daughter is 100% healthy." He smoothed my hair down and kissed my forehead after I nodded in agreement.

"Chris should be here any minute," he whispered to me before kissing my lips softly and hurrying out of the room.

Just like he predicted, Chris was helping into the trainers room seconds later and was settled down on the cot next to mine. He looked over at me and sent me a half-smile. "Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked as a trainer prodded his ribs and he winced.

"Yeah, maybe you should be." He replied with a chuckle, which made him wince again.

I sat there with him until Adam returned, distracting him as they wrapped up his ribs.

"You ready babe?" Adam asked as he walked back in. My eyes moved to him and I nodded. He helped me off the bed and caught me when I stumbled slightly. His strong arm wrapped around my waist and the other curled under my knees, lifting me into his arms bridal style.

Adam's eyes connected with Chris's. "I expect I'll be seeing you later tonight," Adam said and Chris nodded.

/

My feelings about hospitals hadn't changed, I still hated them, they still scared me half to death. I was assigned to a doctor and hours later it was late at night and I was lying in a bed in my very own room.

Adam walked into the room, looking frustrated. I lifted myself up, propping my body on my elbows, I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"They won't tell us anything because none of us are blood-relatives." He replied.

"Did you tell them that I don't have any?" I asked and he nodded.

"What about my emergency contacts, I thought you were on there," I said rubbing my forehead.

He sighed and shrugged, "I don't know."

The door opened and in walked the doctor that had been watching over me since I arrived. She was a blonde woman in her late thirties or early forties.

"Dr. Johnson, and you must be..." she trailed off looking between Adam and I, "the boyfriend." She finished.

Adam nodded and she sat down onto her stood after rolling it up to my bedside. Adam took a seat in the only other free chair and took my hand into his. We both looked to the doctor, waiting for her to speak.

"Well, it's a relief, I really only have good news for you."

Adam let out a sigh of alleviation. And I blinked gratefully.

The doctor smiled and continued, "you didn't suffer a concussion from your injuries. And more importantly, your baby is fine and completely healthy. I'd say you're about five or six weeks along, is that about correct?" she asked.

I thought back in my head before nodding, "almost six, I think."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "when did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked.

I chewed my lip, "a few hours ago."

She nodded, "well, I will get the number for your primary care doctor and will find a doctor in the area to proceed over your pregnancy in your area." She said and stood.

Adam stood as well and they shook hands. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem.." She titled her head slightly.

"Adam Copeland.""No problem Mr. Copeland. It's part of my job, and news like this makes it all the better."

With that she left, leaving Adam and I with smiles on our faces.

/

_Omniscient POV_

"I'm going to start pulling my hair out," Punk muttered, rubbing his scalp as he leaned forward in the hard waiting room seat.

Carmi just rolled her eyes at him and John squeezed her hand. Matt, Ron, Nattie, TJ, and Harry all sat on the other side of the waiting room. Chris sat beside Punk.

Everyone looked up when a blonde doctor approached. "I'm guessing you are all here for Miss Pierce?" she asked, a delicate eyebrow arching.

Carmi, Punk and Chris shot to their feet immediately. "Yes, we are," Chris spoke for them, motioning to the full waiting room.

That's when the doors to the ER were flung open. "Where is she?" Stephanie McMahon asked, raising her eyebrow in a look that was one not to be messed with.

The doctor looked at her, "I was just about to tell everyone the news."

Stephanie turned to the doctor, she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Do continue."

Doctor Johnson turned back to the family and friends gathered. "Miss Pierce did not suffer any severe injuries that will need continued hospital care."

Punk cut in, "what about the baby?"

Stephanie straightened and turned her eyes to the doctor. "The baby." She demanded.

The doctor smiled, looking at the protective and worried expressions on all of the gathered peoples' faces.

"Miss Pierce is just about six weeks pregnant and the baby is perfectly fine. You may go visit her now in small groups, too much stress could be bad for her and the baby." With that the doctor turned and left.

"The baby!" Stephanie yelled and turned back to the family, Punk and Chris froze from where they had begun to walk toward Violet's room.

Stephanie's glare stopped them in their tracks, she was demanding an answer and she was their boss. "What that doctor just told us means that I was letting one of my Divas wrestle while she was pregnant and no one fucking told me. She and the baby could've been seriously injured. I promised my father that something like this would never happen again after Carmi," Stephanie's voice was hard.

Carmi and John winced.

"No one really knew, technically," Chris said.

Stephanie's glare turned upon the blonde man. "Really?"

"We tried to tell her, to stop her, but...we couldn't." Punk added.

"You two, outside, now. You need to explain this to me," She ordered, pointing to the entrance's double doors. The two men sighed but followed her.

Carmi went to head to Violet's room but John grabbed her wrist. "Why don't we give Violet and Adam a minute." He suggested and reluctantly, she sat back down beside her fiancée.

/

"You know what this reminds me of?" Violet asked as Adam traced patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "no, what?"

"When I showed up in San Diego."

"Just reversed." he said.

Violet nodded and smiled, "just reversed and minus serious surgery."

Adam nodded and leaned closer, kissing her softly. Their eyes locked.

"Six weeks?" he asked, six weeks ago had been the Elimination Chamber PPV. He remembered that night in vivid detail.

Violet looked away, "y-yeah," her voice was soft and laced with guilt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, angling his chair closer to the bed.

"The..one night stand with Shane. It was the day after the Elimination Chamber." She whispered, the words were almost inaudible.

Adam rose for a split second, the anger flaring inside him. But he doused it immediately and looked down at her. She was watching him worriedly, afraid of his reaction.

He kissed her forehead gently. "It won't matter who the biological father is to me. I will raise the baby as mine, you don't even have to tell Shane. He doesn't have to know. We will just tell everyone it's mine and act like there is no doubt about it. In my eyes, this is my baby, no matter what."

She blinked in surprise, "y-you're not angry?"

Adam shook his head, "no, I've already forgiven you for that, remember. It's in the past."

He didn't tell her how much it hurt to think that maybe she was pregnant with Shane's baby. If she was, Shane would always hold a part of her and she would never completely let him go. But Adam was willing to look past that and let go of his anger and hatred toward the man. He loved Violet, and he would love the baby just as much.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered before their lips met sweetly.

/

"No exceptions Violet. This Friday is your last Smackdown appearance until after the baby. I can't believe you wrestled yesterday." Vince shook his head in disbelief as his pen worked across the paper, writing a note to Creative, telling them to write Violet out of all storylines for the next nine months.

"You'll be going on maternity leave and we'll take you off the roster. But whenever you're ready to return, we'll be waiting for you." Vince smiled at the brunette woman.

"Thank you Vince," She said softly and he just shook his head muttering a 'no need to thank me.'

"How will I drop my title?" she asked.

"Friday, you'll film a public announcement that will be aired during the Smackdown broadcast. You can tell them whatever you like. That you're pregnant, that you were injured at Wrestle Mania. I will leave that up to the two of you." He said, looking between Adam and Violet.

They nodded. "That is all," Vince said dismissively and they stood to leave.

"Oh, and Violet." Vince called.

The Women's Champion turned back to look at him, "yes?"

"Congratulations. I can't wait to see the next addition to the WWE Family."

Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "me either."

* * *

_**A/N: To clear up the questions as to why Chris ran off with the pregnancy test in the last chappy...I believe i did mention in one of the omniscient POVs that Chris wanted Vio and Adam to get back together because they loved each other, not because she could be pregnant with his baby. So he took the test so Adam wouldn't see it and it would change his reasons, etc. Hope that clears things up for y'all, sorry it was confusing, it wasn't meant to be so suspenseful as it was believed. **_

**_Anyhoo...Lyrics from the last chapter:_**

**_Mercy ~ OneRepublic_**

**_Glitter in the Air ~ Pink_**

**_Total Eclipse of the Heart ~ Bonnie Tyler (Congrats to: BroadwayAngelLyric & BubblyShell22)_**

**_Scars ~ Allison Iraheta_**

**_PS- Alright, you guys tell me. In Violet's video package, should she tell the WWE Universe that she is injured, or pregnant? Let me know, kay? _**


	71. Falling Over That Edge

_**Sorry it took me a few days to update! It was just kinda tough for me to write all of this chapter since the emotions in it are kinda all over the places...anyways...lol**_

**_I only own Vio ...Car belongs to Kennedy. Vote on my poll, it's new, just posted it yesterday. umm yeah. leave a review because i would absolutely love to hear from you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy. And huge thanks to my beta, Sammi! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 71- Falling Over That Edge**_

"_**We are family/I got all my sisters with me/...Everyone can see we're together/as we walk on by/and we fly just like birds of a feather/I won't tell no lie."**_

"_**When the working day is done/oh, girls/they wanna have fu-un/oh, girls/just wanna have fun."**_

"_**Nobody knows it but today/he won't go unnoticed/he can't forget/can't forgive/for what they said/he's never been/so hurt but/today the screaming/is over/blame the family/blame the bully/blame it on me/maybe he needed to be wanted."**_

"_**Best friends, Ex-friends till the end/better off as lovers and not the other way around."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

"Vi, you have to get up," Adam's voice whispered softly in my ear. I groaned, hiding my face in the pillow, protesting feebly. Adam's fingers pulled my hair to the side, exposing the back of my neck. He leaned down and softly kissed the skin at the bottom of my hairline, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Get up," he said, grabbing my arm gently and rolling me over onto my back. He hovered over me, a smirk tilting his lips slightly. I blinked at the sudden light and then looked up at him.

"You suck, I hate you." I growled.

"That's the mood swings talking. You really do love me," he chuckled before swooping down and kissing my lips quickly before getting off the bed. "I'm not kidding, though. You need to get up. We promised to meet Stephanie, Chris, Punk and the rest of the family for lunch and it's fifteen past ten."

I sighed and pushed myself up onto my elbows, looking down at my stomach. I stared at the flatness of it, not understanding how I could be a over a month pregnant and still look like my usual fit and trim self.

"Babe? Did you hear me?" Adam appeared in the doorway again as he buttoned up his shirt. I glanced over at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you know that I have no idea what I'm doing here?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "what you're doing is throwing the blankets off, swinging your feet off the bed and standing before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower." He coached and I rolled my eyes, my hand sliding onto my stomach.

"Not what I was talking about," I muttered and his face softened.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a second, covering my face with my hands before pushing my hair back. Adam crouched down in front of me, placing a gentle hand on my knee. "Babe, just calm down." He smiled slightly, "I've been doing my research. It's still too early for you to show, you've got a few months before you do. And because it's your first time being pregnant, you may not show until you're seven months along, or so."

I blinked at him in surprise, "you really have been looking all this stuff up?" I asked.

He went to stand up, kissing me softly along the way. He nodded, "yeah, believe it or not, I'm excited." His smile told me the truth and the genuine warmth and excitement behind the expression made me grin at him before letting him help me to my feet.

I wrapped my arms around him, "thanks," I muttered into his chest as he ran a hand through my hair.

"No problem babe." He murmured, kissing the top of my head before ushering me into the bathroom.

/

"So Preggers, what do you want to do today?" Chris asked, using his newest nickname for me.

I sent him a displeased look before replying, "I dunno Christina. Do you have any ideas?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, tilting my head to look up at him.

He rolled his eyes at my nickname for him and just shrugged.

"You're useless," I muttered as we walked out of the restaurant, the rest of the family filing out behind us in straggling patterns.

"Hey, Violet, how about a girl day?" Stephanie suggested.

I turned to face my boss, a huge smile on my face, "great!"

I turned to Adam, "I'll see you later babe," I said before pecking his lips and walking off with Stephanie, Carmi and Nattie.

/

"So, you, Chris and Punk are pretty close now," Stephanie said, glancing over at me as she drove the rental toward the nearest spa & salon.

I nodded, "yeah, they were there for me when no one else was or could be," I answered. A frown crossed Stephanie's face and she looked away, out at the road.

"You could've come to me," she murmured.

I smiled, thinking about how that was true, I could've gone to Stephanie. I reached out and touched her arm. "I know Steph it's just...they came to me, they wanted to be there for me. I don't know how to explain it," I shrugged.

She flashed me a hesitant smile, "I know, I'm overreacting huh?"

I nodded, "just a little. And plus, you're here now."

She smiled, a full-blown smile this time, flashing her pearly white teeth at me. "Yeah and so is Mini Vi." She said, her eyes darting to my stomach.

My eyebrows furrowed, "seriously, they got to you too?"

She glanced over at me, "what? You don't want a girl?"

I shook my head hastily, "no, I would love a girl. It's just...everyone is calling he or she Mini Vi. What if it's a boy?"

She laughed, "well then, it'll be Mini Addy."

"Cause that makes him sound way more masculine," Nattie commented form the backseat and I rolled my eyes in agreement.

Stephanie just grinned cheekily before glancing in the overhead mirror to look back at Carmi, who was silent.

I caught the look and decided to change the subject. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

_Omniscient POV_

As Stephanie prattled on about her plans for their complete girls-only day, Carmi watched Violet from her seat in the back.

Her childhood friend was smiling, and Carmi couldn't ignore that she did have that pregnant glow. Carmi's eyes drifted down to her left hand, to her engagement ring.

She had something Violet didn't, and Violet had something she wanted.

With a sigh, Carmi leaned back. She knew she needed to talk to Violet, to apologize and work things out with her. She just didn't want to mess up their happy day, in case things went badly during their conversation. But Carmi knew that after today there would be little time. Violet would be leaving the road and heading home, Carmi would be working and since Violet would be gone from Smackdown, she'd probably be wrestling more as well.

Carmi opened her hazel eyes as the car came to a stop.

"Alright, full-body massage here we come," Nattie said excitedly as she threw open her car door. Stephanie and Violet laughed at the blonde before following suit and getting out. Violet stretched her arms over her head before turning to face Stephanie.

"Shall we?" she asked her fellow brunette.

"We shall."/

"Alright, next up is manicures and pedicures," Stephanie announced as the four women piled back into the rental, feeling relaxed and refreshed.

Violet flipped open her phone and listened to her voice mail.

Suddenly, a huge smile broke out onto her face and she shut the phone before dialing a number.

"PJ you better not be kidding me." Violet's smile didn't falter as the person on the other end spoke. She squealed happily. "Alright, I'll see you later cuz. Love you too, bye."

"Who was that?" Nattie asked, arching an eyebrow at Violet.

"My cousin PJ. The one I was with after I left," the mommy-to-be answered.

"Oh, the cute one," Stephanie said and Violet rolled her eyes.

"He's cute?" Nattie asked, "oh, do tell."

"I met him at the Halloween party a few years back. Why hasn't he come by since?" Stephanie asked, glancing over at the brunette in the passenger seat.

"He's been busy, I guess," Violet shrugged, "he took over my uncle's company and then they have the ranch and all."

"The ranch?" This time, it was Carmi who spoke. Violet looked over her shoulder at the younger woman and nodded.

"Yeah, they have a ranch outside of Boise. I used to go there in the summer when I was little. I learned to ride horses there and all that fun stuff." she explained.

"Country girl to the max," Stephanie said jokingly and Nattie stifled a giggle from the backseat.

"You know what rich girl, I could kick your ass any day," Vio said, sending a fake-glare towards Stephanie who burst out into laughter seconds later. Violet joined in, as did Nattie.

Carmichael stayed silent, Violet never talked about her biological family. She'd never heard about the ranch, and she'd only met PJ the few times he'd attended their Halloween or New Years Eve parties. It felt weird to know that Violet had unintentionally been keeping something from Carmi. She thought there were no secrets, but who was she kidding.

The car stopped once more and they got out, walking toward the salon. "Hey Vio," Carmi called and the brunette woman stopped and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"You think we could hang back and talk for a sec?" Carmichael asked.

Violet glanced at Stephanie and Nattie, motioning for them to go on in before looking back at Carmi and smiling slightly. "Yeah, of course."They sat down at a bench together. "Is everything okay?" Violet asked the younger woman.

Carmi shrugged, "sort of.." she trailed off, looking out across the street but not really looking at what was there. She let out a breath before continuing, "I'm sorry, for just letting them rip into you like that. I was afraid they'd all be mad at me for knowing and not saying anything. It wasn't my secret to tell, but when it comes to something like that..."

Violet broke in for her, "the family can be brutal. I know."

Carmi looked at her apologetically, "and I didn't try to make it any easier for you. I just stood there and I didn't even really go after you."Violet shrugged, "you wouldn't have stopped me from going home. There was nothing you could've done.""But I didn't even try." She paused and her eyebrows furrowed, "why aren't you angry at me?"Violet's green eyes focused on Carmi, "because, there's nothing to be angry about. Sure, at first I was upset that you didn't go and try to comfort me, but I had Jeff. And then I had Punk and Chris and I didn't need you, really. You would've just been an extra person."

"I wasn't there for you when you took the pregnancy test. You were there for me last time." Carmi cut back in and Violet just blinked at her.

"I never even got to look at the test."

"Last time, neither did I."

They were silent, both just staring at each other.

"Look Car, I don't even know what you're getting at or where you were trying to go with this. I think we should just go rejoin Nattie and Steph inside and go back to normal."

"I wanted to know if we were cool."Violet smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah Car. I'm going to need you, a lot. You're my best girlfriend, no matter what Christina says."

Carmi cracked a smile before Violet pulled her into a hug.

The multi-color haired woman blinked when she felt tear drops on her shoulder. She pulled back, one eyebrow furrowing, "Are you crying?"

Violet wiped at her eyes and laughed at herself, "yeah. It's the hormones, I cry over anything now."

Carmi pulled her back in for a hug before they got up and headed inside.

/

"Alright, massage?" Stephanie asked as they got back into the car.

"Check." Nattie said with a grin.

"Manicures and pedicures?"

"Check." Car replied.

"Movies?"

"Check." Nattie replied.

"Food?"

"Mac & cheese."

All eyes turned to Violet. "What?" she asked with a shrug, "it's what I'm craving, so shoot me.""Grocery store it is." Stephanie said as she started the car up.

The four girls walked into the store and Stephanie read the aisle signs over before pointing on one to their left, "thataway!"

Violet turned to Carmi, "I need you to find Ritz crackers, peanut butter and chocolate syrup."

Carmi's eyebrows furrowed before she nodded and grabbed Nattie's arm.

Stephanie laughed before she and Violet went to look for the mac & cheese.

"We should pick up some movies too," Violet said as she eyed the bags of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

"That's a good idea, end the girls day with a movie night. We'll just kick Adam our of your room, he can stay with John." Stephanie said with a nod and Violet chuckled.

"So, are you going to help me out with all of this Steph?" Violet asked. "I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing. It feels like Adam knows more than I do, and I'm the one pregnant." She sighed softly. "Care to stick around and point me in the right direction? Be like my pregnancy guru?"

Stephanie looked at the younger brunette, a smile quirking her lips, "I thought you'd never ask," she said before pulling the pregnant woman in for a hug. Violet laughed and reached around Stephanie, plucking the box of mac & cheese off the shelf.

"Now we make sure Carmi found the peanut buttery goodness."

/

"Does the microwave go any faster?" Violet asked as she leaned back against the counter in her mini-suite hotel room she was to be sharing with Adam.

Instead of her boyfriend being there, Carmi, Stephanie and Nattie were all clustered on the big king sized bed, looking through the DVDs they had purchased at the store as they snacked on Reese's.

"Nope." Carmi answered smartly and Violet sent her a glare as the microwave dinged.

"Yes!" Violet cheered as she pulled the bowl of mac and cheese out, and grabbing a plastic fork before joining the girls on the bed.

"What are we watching?" she asked before eating a forkful of cheesy pasta. She reached over and unwrapped a Reese's before popping it in her mouth, ignoring the looks of disgust from her girlfriends. Stephanie just laughed, remembering all the weird things she craved when pregnant.

They finally settled on a movie and just as they were putting the movie in there was a knock at the door.

Nattie glanced form the door to her friends, "weird." She muttered.

"I got it," Violet said as she rose off the bed, setting down her empty bowl.

She padded over to the door and pulled it open. "PJ!"

"ROSE!" a voice yelled from out in the hall.

"Rose?" Nattie asked, glancing between Stephanie and Carmi.

"Short for Rosalie, her middle name," Carmi replied, leaving off the 'duh' that was still insinuated.

Nattie rolled her eyes and flipped off the Southern Belle before looking back at the door.

Her eyes went back to Stephanie, "you were right, he is cute."

"Aw, Rose, you were talking about me." PJ said, wrapping and arm around his older cousin.

Violet rolled her eyes, "I was telling them how much of a dork you are Junior, duh."

"You suck."

"Love you too." She pecked his cheek before leading him over to the ladies. "I'm pretty sure you remember Car," She said.

PJ grinned, taking Carmi's hand in his and kissing the back of it, "lovely as ever."

Carmi's cheeks flushed pink and the two women sitting beside her giggled.

Violet rolled her eyes again, "chill it lover boy, she's engaged," She told her cousin, motioning to the ring on Carmi's hand.

PJ frowned, "bummer. But won't stop me from trying," he winked at the baby of the family before Violet turned him to the next woman.

"You've met Stephanie before."

"Ah, the boss lady. Good to see you."

Stephanie laughed softly and just nodded to him.

"PJ, this is Nattie. Nattie, my cousin PJ." Violet introduced. She saw her cousin open his mouth to say something flirty. "Before you even go there, she's taken as well."

PJ glared at his cousin, "do you have any friends that are single?" He asked tartly.

Violet smirked, "of course, there's Jay, Matt, Jeff, Punkers. Oh, I'm sure you'd get along smashingly with Mike." She said.

PJ glowered at her and rolled his green eyes at her. "So where's boy-toy?" he asked.

Violet mimicked his eye roll, "Adam," she emphasized his name, "is with John. We're having a girls movie night."

"Oh, a sleepover, mind if I join?" Violet pushed him toward the door, ignoring the comment.

"I swear you're still a freaking teenager." She opened the door and pushed him out into the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow cuz." And with that slammed the door shut.

She smirked and turned back to the girls, "let's watch that movie."

/

Stephanie pulled back but kept her hands on Violet's shoulders. "Remember to call me at least twice a week. I want to know how you're doing. Okay?"

The younger woman nodded and smiled at her, "okay. I promise I'll call." She hugged her again, "thanks."

"No problem honey, just take care of yourself and Mini Vio."

"Again with the name." Violet groaned before she felt Adam's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Thanks for letting me skip out on RAW boss," Adam said to Stephanie. The Billion Dollar Princess just nodded to the blonde before stepping aside and allowing Nattie to say goodbye to her friend.

"I had fun yesterday Nattie, thanks," Vio said, hugging her blonde friend.

"I promise I'll visit, and email me the sonogram pics when you get them."

"Will do. Bye."

"Preggers!" Chris's voice called as he came walking toward the brunette, opening his arms to her.

"Christina!" She yelled back before throwing her arms around him.

He rubbed her back feeling her tears drop onto his shoulder. "Hey now, no tears. Remember, I'm coming to visit in two weeks."

Violet just nodded before he let her go and passed her to Punk. The dark-haired man hugged her tightly, "you take care of yourself and Mini Vi. I'll stop by soon, 'kay?"

Chris walked over to Adam, he punched him lightly in the shoulder, "you take care of her, alright? So I don't have to beat you again like I did at Wrestle Mania."

Adam rolled his jade green eyes, "was that a lame attempt at a threat or a joke?"

"Oh, someone's witty today," Chris muttered before both men smiled.

After a few minutes of silence Adam spoke as he watched Violet saw goodbye to Ron. "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"I know," the shorter man paused, "just keep her away from Shane. I think that might push her over the edge, you know?"Adam nodded in agreement as he watched Violet wipe tears from her eyes as she said bye to Matt and then Carmi and John.

The brunette slowly walked back over to Adam. But she stopped mid-way and glanced around.

"Where's PJ?" she asked.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed, "PJ?"

"Her cousin, from Idaho," Chris clarified.

Adam rolled his eyes, "I know who PJ is, I've talked to him before. I just didn't know he was here."

"Rose, hey, over here," PJ said as he walked over to the group, carrying two cups of coffee.

"You know she can't have coffee, right?" Punk asked the man, referring to Violet.

PJ rolled his eyes before walking past his cousin and over to Carmi. "The coffee's not for Violet. It's for the beautiful Carmi."

He winked at the woman, causing her to blush again. John growled beside her.

"OW!" PJ exclaimed glancing over at Violet, who had a hold of his ear.

"He's worse than Mike," Matt muttered, causing the group to laugh as Violet hauled her cousin over to Adam.

"PJ, meet Adam. Adam, my cousin PJ." she introduced.

"Boy-toy." PJ nodded to him, sizing the taller man up. PJ wasn't a small guy, he was about six foot with the same brown hair and green eyes as Vio and pretty tanned and toned. But Adam was taller and a lot more built.

"Right now is the moment where I'm supposed to threaten you and warn you about knocking my cousin up." He paused, cracking a grin, "but I guess it's a little late for that, huh?"

Adam smiled in return, "a few weeks too late, I think."

"Damn," PJ muttered and there was a small chuckle from the group as Violet let out a relieved sigh. Neither of them understood how much it meant to her that they got along.

PJ wrapped an arm around Violet, still looking at Adam, "I'll be her babysitter while you're away. I'm on a eight month vaca," He said.

Violet rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised Uncle let you leave, point blank. Who's running the ranch?"

"Brianna," her cousin replied.

"Oh joy. Cause she totally knows what she's doing." Violet muttered and PJ chuckled.

She sighed as their flight was called. She turned to Carmi, hugging the woman again. "I guess I'll see you when you stop by at home."

"Yeah, I guess so Mama."

A tear slipped down Violet's cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "Damn it," she muttered and Adam chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"Come on babe, let's go home." he murmured into her ear.

She nodded, "I'd like that," she turned her head and kissed him.

"This is going to be a long fucking flight." PJ muttered as the trio turned and headed toward their gate.

Violet's hand reached out and smacked the back of her cousin's head. "Language Junior."

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Violet grinned, she loved having PJ around.

/

"Hey Rose, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at three. First ultrasound thingy." PJ said as he leaned against the doorway that lead to the master bedroom.

Violet looked up from the book she had been reading. Bella and Delilah both lifted their heads to peer at the newcomer to the household. PJ grinned and rubbed Delilah's head before he plopped down on the bed beside his cousin. "So, how are you feeling today, Mommy-to-be?"

Violet tilted her head to the side to look at him, "same as yesterday. Though the morning sickness isn't as bad. It's kinda mellowing out a bit."

"That's good, you hungry?"

"What do you think?" she replied with a raised eyebrow. PJ rolled his eyes before getting up.

"When Adam gets back from the store with the mac & cheese I'll make you some." He told her.

Violet frowned, "I can cook for myself ya know. I can walk too," she told him.

He looked back at her with a sigh, "I know. But can't I just take care of you. For once, let someone take care of you."

She sighed, "but it's no fun not doing anything."

"You're reading."

"I've read this book four times already," she said, setting her worn out copy of Twilight down. PJ rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to go buy you some books."

"I can drive too! God PJ, I will go to the bookstore myself!"

"Uh, nope, you're staying here where I can watch you." Adam said as he walked into the room.

Violet narrowed her eyes at him. "You two are being ridiculous, I'm not even two months along yet. I'm still skinny, I can fucking do stuff."

Adam looked at PJ, "give us a minute?" He asked and the younger man just nodded before taking the grocery bag from the taller man and leaving the room, calling Bella and Delilah with him, and shutting the bedroom door.

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed and Violet moved over so she was sitting beside him. She looked up at him, "babe. I'll be fine just going to the store or something. I'm going crazy just sitting in the house."

His jade green eyes met hers. "I know, I just...worry." He sighed heavily and her eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't need to worry, like I said, I'll be fine." she assured.

He looked back at her, "I know you'll be fine, it's just..." he paused, raking a hand through his hair, "it's hard to explain babe."

Violet sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She reached her hand out and eased his fist open. He unclenched the tensed muscles. "Talk to me," she murmured.

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby. We came so close to losing her the first time."

Two things in that sentence caught Violet's attention. She opened her mouth to tell him she wouldn't put herself in a dangerous situation but he stopped her.

"I know, you wouldn't put yourself in a situation that could cause the baby harm. But what if it wasn't your fault, what if someone else did something. If anything happens to her, I'd never forgive myself."

"Her?" Violet said softly and Adam realized that he had been referring to the baby as 'her', as a girl. He smiled softly as Violet straightened up and looked at him. "You want a girl?"

"More than anything." Adam leaned in and kissed her softly. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers. "I want a little girl that is exactly like you." He said as he smoothed her hair down the sides of her face.

Violet smiled at him and began to lean closer. She froze when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry guys, but Shannon is at the door. He wants to talk to Violet." PJ called through the door.

Violet's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Adam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced up at him and smiled slightly before nodding, "yeah. Yeah, I think I should."

"I didn't ask what you _should _do. I asked what you _wanted _to do." Adam clarified.

She smiled at him, trying to reassure her boyfriend that she did want to talk to Shannon. A small part of her really wanted to make up with him, to share the good news that she was going to be a mother with him. But the majority of her wanted to tell PJ to slam the door in his face, part of her still wanted to sulk and hurt after all the things Shannon had said.

Adam stood and offered his hand to the brunette. She took it and he pulled her to her feet before they made their way downstairs.

"I'm heading to the bookstore," PJ said as he walked out to the garage.

Violet turned into the hallway and there Shannon stood, looking nervous, uncertain, and apologetic.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and sent Violet a half-smile. Adam squeezed her hand. She turned to look up at Adam. "Give us a few minutes, alone." she told him. He cautiously let go of her hand and gave Shannon a look before nodding. He kissed Violet quickly before he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, switching on the TV.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Let's go out back," she suggested, looking at Shannon, her best friend, though she wasn't sure he still qualified as that anymore. Shannon nodded and she walked through the kitchen. A note on the counter caught her attention and she picked it up as she made her way to the back door.

The walked outside onto the deck and she sat down in one of the wooden chairs. She read over the note quickly.

_Rose, Jeff will be here in a half hour. PJ_

She shoved the note in her pocket before looking at Shannon, who was sitting across from her. "So.." she began but he cut her off with a motion of his hand.

"Let me do the talking," he said and she just nodded in compliance.

"I'm so sorry Violet. What I said to you was out of line and rude and hurtful and never anything I should've said to my best friend." He trained to keep eye contact, but he dropped his gaze. He shook his head, "I was horrible to you. I've heard the full story now. The day I stopped by, that was the day you cut off the...affair, wasn't it?"

Violet swallowed and then nodded, "yeah, I had just gotten home from seeing Shane when you showed up."

He looked down again, running a hand over his face, "I'm sorry Vio. I really am. I can't even begin to justify myself, and I can't think of an excuse. There was no reason behind what I was saying, I-I don't know how to explain myself to you, to make you understand that what I did was a mistake and that I didn't mean any of it."

Violet ran a hand through her hair, beginning to wonder if he even knew she was pregnant. "What you said to me that day, Shan. It really hurt. You told me I was stupid, that I didn't deserve Adam and for a while there, after Adam left me, I thought you were right." She shrugged her shoulders. "I really think I just need time to process everything. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you for all of that." She whispered.

Shannon nodded and stood up. She watched him as he headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at her. "Oh, and congratulations."

She smiled softly, he did know. "Thanks."

He just nodded and opened the door. Suddenly, yelling and scuffling reached their ears and they both froze/

/minutes before/

Adam sighed as he watched Shannon and Violet disappear out the backdoor. He wasn't comfortable about them talking at all. Jeff had told Adam how bad their fights had been, and he didn't want a repeat, he didn't want to see Violet cry over something Shannon said.

The blonde man settled back against the couch and tried to focus on what was on the TV, but couldn't. He just wanted to go make sure Violet was okay. He froze, a second knock at the front door sounded.

Shane had been incredulous as he watched Smackdown that night. Violet's message to the WWE Universe had caught Shane completely off guard. Sure, he had seen what happened at Wrestle Mania, but he doubted her ankle injury had flared up again.

So he had called his sister.

"Shea, what's up with Violet going on injury leave?"

His sister was silent for a minute before she replied, "she's not really injured."

"No shit, I knew that sis."

He could imagine his sister glaring at him with her hazel eyes and flipping her multi-colored hair. "If you really want to know, she's pregnant."

The truth caught him off guard. But he knew it was the truth. Violet was pregnant.

"Adam's?"

There was silence and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shea?"

Finally, "S-she doesn't know Shane."

His body tensed and seconds later he was off the phone and in his car, driving to Violet's house. He knew she would be back in NC, there was no doubt about it.

Adam opened the door, PJ had mentioned something about Jeff stopping by to see Violet before he left for the TNA taping.

But the long-haired man standing on the front porch was not Jeff Hardy.

"Shane." Adam said the man's name levelly, his jade green eyes narrowing.

But he didn't have time to do much else.

Shane's fist shot straight out toward Adam's jaw, catching the blonde man off guard. He stumbled backward, his eye-widening. He worked his jaw, feeling it throb.

His eyes set on Shane. "What the fuck?"

"It's my fucking kid. When were you two going to tell me, huh? Were you going to just go on with life and act like it's yours when it's mine?" Shane's body was tense as he yelled.

Adam glowered at the man, he had told Violet it was her decision when and how she told Shane it might be his. But he knew she hadn't told him yet. So how had Shane found out?

The blonde man didn't have time to ponder how, because another fist was coming his way. He dodged to the side and Shane whipped around.

"We don't know who the father is." Adam said, the words coming out through gritted teeth.

"Bull shit. It's mine, you both know it, you just don't want to admit it."

"I'm admitting that we don't know Shane. Now please just leave, she doesn't need this stress."

Shane glared, "or maybe it's Jericho's she's been pretty cozy with him lately, huh? Or maybe Jay's? Matt's? Jeff's? It could be anybody's right?"

Adam's temper flared with the insinuations Shane was making. "You know she's not like that."

"Oh really? Well she didn't have a problem fucking me while she was fucking you. She even liked it."

That's when Adam snapped. He speared the man to the floor, landing repeated shots to the man's head.

Adam vaguely heard the back door open. Hands suddenly grabbed his arms and tried to pull him off, but he fought out of the person's grasp.

But Violet's small hand on his chest, pressing back, made him stop.

He let go of Shane's shirt and backed up.

Violet's hand on his cheek made him turn his head towards her.

Her eyes were wide as she touched his lip gently. It was split open.

"Fuck." Shannon muttered, his hand going to his eye. Shane had lashed out in a blind rage, thinking Shannon was Adam.

"Violet, go upstairs, now." Adam said.

Violet stared at him before she began taking steps backward.

Shane lunged at Adam, causing Violet to freeze where she stood on the second step.

Shannon caught Shane around the neck and pulled him back, off of Adam. An elbow to Shannon's gut released Shane and he tackled Adam to the floor. The wall shuddered when the two men fell against it and a few pictures frames fell from where they hung, their glass smashing and shattering on the hardwood floor.

The fight continued in a blur until suddenly the front door was kicked open and Jeff was in the house. He and Shannon pulled Shane off of Adam. But Shane continued fighting them.

During the fight, Violet's steps had retreated down the stairs. Now, she stared from Adam to Shane as he struggled against his two friends.

He broke free after punched Jeff in the gut and an elbow to Shannon's nose.

"STOP!"

Violet's shrill scream made the four men freeze. Tears streamed down her face and Adam slowly got to his feet. She held out hand to stop him from coming closer. "Just stop it. I can't do this right now. You two shouldn't make me have to do this right now. Godamn it Shane, get the fuck out of my house, now. Please, just everyone, leave me alone." And with that, she turned and walked up the steps.

Jeff winced as he heard her bedroom door slam shut and then the click of the lock.

Shannon and Jeff pushed Shane out of the house and closed the front door before Jeff turned back to Adam and offered him a hand, which he accepted. Jeff helped the blonde man to his feet before Adam glanced over at the staircase and sighed.

Fucking Shane ruined all the progress they had made again.

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

**_Save You ~ Kelly Clarkson (Congrats to Shell)_**

**_Baby What A Big Surprise ~ Chicago_**

**_Syndicate ~ The Fray_**

**_Review? Yes, no, maybe so? xoxoxAngel_**


	72. The Replacement

_**Wow, we're almost done here. We've only got THREE chapters left! *GASP!***_

**_Personally, i love this chapter because it gets really into Vio's character. I know, i've had TWO WHOLE FICs to get into her character..but i really think this chapter encompasses everything that you don't know, (ie stuff about her bro, why the self-loathing, etc) Also, you get the reason as to why she hates hospital. It's not the WHOLE reason, but it's a main contributor. So, i hope you enjoy the last bits of Violet info you will be receiving in YtO for it is almost over. _**

**_Just an fyi for y'all...i will be writing 2 oneshot series/collections based off of the Friend or Foe Series. One will be all songfics, and the other will consist of oneshot(but not songfics, well, there will be a few...), missing scenes and outtakes. They will be titled If You're Not the One and Little Moments respectively._**

**_Oh, almost forgot. In this chapter you really get the bigger picture of the YtO series..i don't really come right out and say it...but, it sorta do at the same time in the chappy. Let's see if y'all can figure it out, eh? _**

**_I only own Violet, PJ, Damien & Alex. That is all. Carmi belongs to Kennedy._**

**_vote on my poll, leave a review, show me some love!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- I plan on writing a few Pregnancy Pack oneshots in Little Moments, just because i love writing Punk & Jericho with Violet, as well as PJ and Car. lol_**

_**

* * *

**__**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 72- The Replacement**_

"_**Reminding me by the hour/that it's time to accept that's the way things are/I wish I could but/I can't imagine it any other way/A world without you is only wasted space/you're gone and I'll always wonder/why it can't be any other way."**_

"_**Get out of my face/get out of my sight/get out of my head and give me back my piece of mind/my piece of mind."**_

"_**In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep/in your arms I feel you breathe into me/forever hold this heart that I will give to you/forever I will live for you."**_

"_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are/others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars/pointing me on my way into your loving arms/this much I know is true/that god blessed the broken road/that led me straight to you."**_

"_**You may be just another girl/but to me/Baby, you are the world."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I sat on my queen sized bed with my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my legs, and my chin atop my knees. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and cried, ignoring the soothing voices from the other side of the door. People, my friends and family, trying to coax me out, but I wasn't having it. I was so done with people trying to get me to ignore the obvious.

I had fucked up a lot in my lifetime. Fucked up with Damien before he got deployed. And that just seemed to be the start of it.

_X-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x_

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me Damien! You know I was made to wrestle. This is what I've been training to do." I yelled at my brother who was watching me, looking exasperated._

_"Violet, you have a college degree, you can do so much. Why limit yourself to just wrestling? I know you love it, but have you ever thought about what you'll do if you get injured and have to retire?" His question was so reasonable, but I didn't want to hear it._

_"You're trying to control me! Just like mom and dad! Leave me the hell alone Damien. I'm going to wrestle, you can't stop me." _

_"I'm just trying to-" I cut him off._

_"Just because you're some deadbeat dropout doesn't mean that I have to make up for your mistakes. I'm my own person, I can do whatever the hell I want."_

_He was frozen, my words stung, I knew they did. _

_"Just go. I don't want to see you anymore." _

_And he left._

_X-x-x-End flashback-x-x-x_

That had been the last time I'd seen my brother, until the day I had to go to the army hospital and identify his burned and disfigured body.

I had never told anyone about that fight. I told everyone that Damien and I were still talking, that I received letters and took phone calls. But really, I never spoke to him after that day. The fight was about something stupid and silly, something that shouldn't have destroyed the bond between brother and sister. Damien had been my protector for the first 22 years of my life, and he was ripped away from me. Gone.

I hid my face in my knees. My fear of hospitals had a reason behind it. They scared me, deeply, they reminded me of that day.

_X-x-x-flashback-x-x-x_

_Shannon squeezed my hand as we were directed toward the barracks hospital. It wasn't the greatest or cleanliest place. But it wasn't all of that, that made my stomach queasy and my throat collapse. I was there to identify my brother's body. And if it was him, he would officially be pronounced dead, instead of missing in action._

_A uniformed soldier stopped Shannon and I outside what I figured was the morgue. I glanced around me, white tile, dim lights, chilly air. Everything about it made me want to scream and run all the way back to North Carolina._

_The Charleston, South Carolina Navy base was where my brother had been stationed before he was deployed to Iraq. And now there I was, standing in the place he had always wanted to show me. I always made excuses when he brought up visiting him. Oh, I would be on the road with Matt and Jeff, or I was picking Carmi up from college and chilling with her for the weekend. But the truth was, I didn't want to see him as a soldier. I liked keeping the image of my brother in my mind as just my brother, nothing more, nothing less._

_In my eyes, before he ran to the army and became a soldier, he was a hero. He stood up to my parents, rebelled, he didn't become a lawyer or a doctor, he didn't bend to their will. I followed in his footsteps because he told me I could be whatever I wanted._

_I had been in the process of signing a contract with Vincent Kennedy McMahon when I received the phone call. I was extremely close to getting my dream and I had hurriedly signed the contract that would send me to OVW for a year before I made my debut in September of 2003. What more could I have asked for?_

_My brother to be alive, of course._

_"Only you can continue on ma'am." the soldier said, his eyes never leaving mine. He seemed so real and concrete in that moment, it felt like our shared gaze was the only link holding me down to the ground. His exterior was hard and in perfect line. But his blue eyes had a sympathetic shine to them, like he had seen several women and family members in my position before. He couldn't have been much older than me, around Damien's age maybe. There was a kindness in his face that surprised me. _

_I glanced at Shannon who just nodded and pulled me in for a hug. "You'll be okay." he whispered in my ear._

_I didn't believe him._

_I nodded to the soldier and he opened the door for me before leading me inside. He stopped in front of a curtain after the door closed behind us and he turned to me. "Ma'am-" I cut him off._

_"Violet." I corrected._

_He gave me a sad smile and nodded once, "Violet, the body is behind the curtain, a simple yes or no will do." _

_I nodded and turned to the curtain and stopped. I looked back at the soldier, "did you know my brother?" I inquired._

_He hadn't expected me to ask that, as he hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I did. He was-" I cut him off with a shake of my head._

_"I know my brother was an exceptional man. Surely now considered a hero as well. But did you _know _him?"_

_"He grew up in Cameron, had a little sister named Violet, was best friends with a group of professional wrestlers. He had his first girlfriend in his sophomore year of high school and his little sister cut out a chunk of her hair at the dinner table. He was estranged to his parents and let his sister live with him while she was in college and he was stationed in San Diego." He paused, his blue eyes meeting mine. _

_I smiled slightly and wiped at my eyes, feelings the tears start to fall. "What's your name?"_

_"Alexander Sanchez. Alex for short." _

_I smiled, "thank you Alex, for knowing my brother." _

_And with that I turned and drew back the curtain._

_The details of my brother's once impeccable physique and masculine features were marred and defaced. He no longer had a boyish charm about his face. He was burned and missing flesh, bloodied and utterly destroyed._

_My throat closed in on itself as I lifted my eyes to the soldier standing silently beside me. My hand had risen to my mouth as I looked away from the gruesome image of my once handsome and lively brother. I nodded, "that's him." I whispered. But Alex already knew that, he had known my brother, had been his friend. But they needed a family member to identify the body._

_"Thank you Violet." He murmured, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and turned to usher me out of the room._

_"Could-could you give me a minute?" I asked. He looked hesitant but in the end nodded and stood outside the door where Shannon waited._

_I looked back at my brother, feeling horrible because I didn't want to touch him, because he was disgusting, because I didn't see him as my beautiful older brother anymore. He was just a person, just some guy named Damien Pierce who died on the battlefield like hundreds of other men. _

_I swallowed and somehow was able to talk. "I'm so sorry Damien. I-I didn't think this would happen to you. We shouldn't have fought. It was so stupid. You were right, I could do a lot more. You're not a deadbeat dropout, you're my hero," I sobbed, my words breaking off as my voice cracked. "Damien, I love you. Why did you leave me, why did you go? Don't you know how much I need you? Who's going to walk me down the aisle when I get married? Who's going to babysit my kids when I have to go to the store?" I fell to my knees, my shoulders shaking._

_"I'm so sorry." I murmured the words over and over and over until I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and lead me away._

_X-x-x-end flashback-x-x-x_

Shannon never asked me about what I saw that day, or anything that happened. He just held me in the car as I cried before we drove back home to North Carolina. The only person I ever talked to about that day had been Alex.

I rubbed my eyes, wishing Damien were there to sit with me and talk to me about it all. I wished he was the first person I got to tell the news to. He would have picked me up and twirled me around, before yelling about how excited he was to be an uncle before falling back into his resigned self.

God I missed him.

_Shane's POV_

I was still seething from my fight with Adam, but with every minute that passed, the adrenaline pumping through my veins dispersed until I realized what big a mistake I had just made.

I didn't regret it, persay, but I wasn't too proud of how I'd handled the situation. I had gotten into a fight in front of Violet while she's pregnant.

I ran a hand through my hair. The baby just had to be mine, it was my only hope at ever getting another chance with her. A child meant a lifetime of me being around for birthdays and Christmas and family gatherings. It meant a lifetime of me trying to get back in Violet's good graces and her back into my arms. Wouldn't she rather have the child's biological father raise him or her instead of confusing the baby by having a second dad.

I never even thought about whether I would be a better father than Adam or not. I seemed to skip over all the small, yet important details. If it was mine and Violet didn't come back to me, I'd have to pay child support. If the baby was mine and Violet still hated me anyways, I'd have to deal with a bitter woman and an angry Adam for the rest of my life around the child.

But at the moment, all I was focused on was Violet and having her back. She was meant for me. I couldn't accept her moving on, I didn't want to let her — us — go. I couldn't imagine us anywhere in life, but together. I couldn't see myself without her, with anyone else.

Except Jamie, the woman who had been there for me every time Violet had failed. I would marry her, I would have a family with her, and I would try to accept whatever came. Whether that child was mine or not, I'd put up a fight to make it look like it was.

/

_Omniscient POV_

Adam shifted as he sat on the couch, PJ had gone up the stairs a few moments before to try and talk to Violet. When her cousin had returned to the house, he saw the smashed pictures in the hall and immediately asked what had happened and if Violet was okay.

The first question was easy to answer. The second, well, the answer was still a mystery.

Jeff and Shannon sat across from each other in the living room. Jeff still uncertain of Shannon being there, wishing the other man would just leave. He didn't want him fucking with Violet and making the matter any worse than it already was.

The three men looked up when they heard footsteps.

PJ stopped at the bottom of the staircase, his hand gripping the wooden railing as he stared at the floor. His body was tense and everything about his appearance made Adam worry.

"Is she okay?" Shannon asked and PJ looked up.

"She's asking for Damien."

The room went eerily silent, none of the men knew what to do. Damien wasn't there, and there was no way they could get them there, he was dead, gone. Adam leaned forward in his seat, holding his head in his hands as Jeff raked his fingers through his hair and Shannon stared out the window blankly.

The thoughts going through Shannon's mind at that moment were memories of the day he and Violet had gone to Charleston. Alex, the soldier, had carried her shaking form out of the room after Shannon had caught sight of Damien.

Shannon could never erase that image of his closest friend's lifeless and decimated body. That was the day he had promised to himself that he would always be there for Violet, that he would protect her and be her replacement for Damien.

"Jeff?" Adam said, his eyes still focused on the ground.

The younger Hardy looked up, his eyes clouded with worry. "She would want you. She told me you're the closest thing to Damien she has."

Jealousy burned in Shannon, she had chosen Jeff. But it was diminished when Jeff glanced at him and their eyes met. Shannon tilted his head toward the stairs, "go."

Jeff nodded and stood up from the chair and PJ took the seat instead. The Charismatic Enigma walked up the steps slowly, feeling drained and tired. Exhausted. But he would pull through for Violet.

He knocked on the door, "Vi, open up."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, Mama, let me in. Please."

He waited for a few suspended moments and then finally the click of the lock sounded and the door opened. Violet stood there, her eyes red and puffy, her hair slightly mussed. Jeff pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly as she broke down into tears once more.

He walked her over to the bed after closing the door behind him, and they sat down. "Talk to me Vi, what's up?" He asked softly.

"I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." she whispered and Jeff froze.

"Who? Adam?"

She shook her head feebly, "Damien."

Realization dawned on Jeff. The anniversary of Damien's death was in less than a week. The following year she had disappeared right before the anniversary.

"Hey, shhhh. It's okay, I know he forgives you." Jeff didn't know exactly what she was talking about. Shannon was the only person who knew about the day she went to identify Damien's body, well besides one other person. Neither of them ever spoke of it. It always felt, to Jeff, that it was just too hard for Violet to remember that day. But maybe it was because of something else.

"Do you think he'd really forgive me, after what I said to him?"

"I know he does, Damien could never stay mad at you." And that was the truth, the older brother never could. He always caved once Violet apologize, the man couldn't hold a grudge.

"Yeah. I miss him, I wish I had gotten to say goodbye."

Jeff's eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean?"

"The last time I talked to him, we fought," he felt her tears against his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her. "I told him to leave and he never came back."

Jeff closed his eyes as everything started to make sense. Her self-loathing, it all stemmed from that one occurrence, from Damien's death and their last words to each other. Jeff kissed her temple. "Damien loved you so much and I know he misses you too. I wish he was here so he could see Mini Vi and everything going on." He didn't need to say much else, just held Violet as her tears stopped.

After minutes of complete silence, she spoke. "Can we go visit him, just us?"

"Yeah Violet, of course."

And they did, Adam, Shannon and PJ just watched them walk past the living room and out the door to her Mustang.

/

Adam's jade green eyes went from the floor to PJ. "Where are they going?"

"Damien." Shannon answered and PJ just nodded.

"The anniversary is next week, the 21st of April." PJ told him.

Adam just nodded, that made sense.

Violet never talked about Damien much, he knew that she locked away those memories for herself to relive only. She cherished what she remembered of her brother.

Adam began to realize that Damien had been Violet's rock, while Violet was everyone else's rock. And when Damien died, she had to stand alone while everyone else leaned on her and sapped away her strength for themselves, figuratively.

Over the years since Damien's death, she's been looking for that rock. That person who could hold her up, like Damien had. Carmi wasn't strong enough emotionally for it, Matt was too selfish at times for it. Shane was too in love with her for it to work, he couldn't hold her up and just stand there for her. He would try to fix everything, when there was nothing he could actually do.

Jeff and Shannon were the closest she had come. They both wanted to help, but knew when she needed to do things on her own. But both, in the end had betrayed her trust and that made it hard for her to pick one to be the actual replacement.

And then there was Adam. The replacement.

Adam blinked, hearing his cell phone ringing. He picked it up and frowned at the caller ID.

"Hello Carmichael."

Carmi winced, "Adam. Please let me explain, he's my brother! I had to tell him." Tears pricked her eyes already as her tone turned defensive.

"Do you know what you did? Shane showed up at the door and punched me in the fucking face. And Violet saw most of it." the blonde growled.

"I'm sorry, Adam, I didn't think-" he cut her off.

"Exactly, you didn't think, Car."She was silent for a minute, wiping at her eyes. "Is Violet there? She's not answering her phone."

"She's visiting Damien, I don't think she'll answer for a while." He sighed, his anger disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. He didn't need to be angry at Carmi, she knew telling her brother had been a mistake and she had apologized for it. Adam was angry at himself.

"Oh," Carmi whispered. There was a long pause, "are you still going to propose?"

Adam lifted his head slightly, "I-I don't know. I haven't...really had time to think about it."

Carmi nodded to herself, "I think you should. Talk to PJ about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay?" He ran a hand through his hair, "bye Car."

"Bye."

They hung up and Adam glanced at PJ.

"You're the only one I haven't asked permission from, and since you're actually related to Violet, I guess I should."

"Of course you can marry her." PJ said, not needing to hear a word more. "I've known you loved her since the time you called my number when you found it on her phone. You were jealous and you two weren't even together then. I was with her while she talked to you via telephone for those first two months. You made her smile on days where she cried herself to sleep." PJ paused, "so thank you. I know you'll do everything in your power to make her happy and keep her safe."

"And you'll be a great dad," Shannon said, looking up at Adam.

Adam looked from PJ to Shannon. "Thank you," he said softly and they both just nodded in reply.

"So, will you help me make the proposal perfect?"

"Of course. My Rose deserves nothing less than perfection."

Adam smiled for the first time in hours.

/

Adam stood in the doorway to the master bedroom. Jeff had returned to Violet's house minutes before, carrying the brunette in his arms. She had fallen asleep and Jeff had carried her to the car.

Jeff turned to Adam, "talk to her please, you can fix this."

Adam nodded as he stepped aside so Jeff could exit the room. The younger man closed the door behind him as Adam turned to the bed. Violet was curled up on her side, her hair falling into her face.

Adam pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to the bed. He pressed a kiss to Violet's temple before sliding into bed beside her.

Violet rolled over, instinctively snuggling into his warmth. Adam wrapped his arm around her and watched her for a few moments.

"I know you're awake," he whispered.

Violet's green eyes opened and looked up at him. "Hey."

Adam smiled softly, "I'm sorry...about, today, with...Shane."

She shook her head, "it's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting. I-I just was afraid you'd believe him and leave. I didn't want to stay there and watch and," she broke off, reaching out to run her fingertip over the cut on his lip.

Adam frowned at her, "I'm not going to leave you Violet. Believe me, I tried it once, and it's not an ideal move."

She smiled softly, "I love you Adam."

He kissed her fingertips, his eyes meeting hers. "I love you too babe, don't forget that. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow, "thank you."

Adam pulled her tightly into his arms, "no problem."

He was her perfect match, he was her Damien replacement. The man who would love her unconditionally and hold her up when the storm hit. He would let her be independent when she needed to be, and let her learn from her own mistakes, but he'd never insult her for it, he would only encourage her to do better, to be better.

Just like Damien always had.

/

_Violet's POV_

April 21. I took a deep breath as I walked through the gates of the cemetery. Taking a right on the pathway, I followed the route I knew by heart to where my brother lay. It had taken a lot of fighting to get him buried at our family's plot, but I had, with the help of Alex.

I stopped, there he was. I stopped and placed the glass vase of flowers on his grave.

"Hey bro," I whispered with a smile, "sorry I couldn't make it last year. I'm sure you know why by now. I had a lot of shit going on. But, it led to something great, didn't it? I finally found him, you know. He's great, just like you were. I wish you could've met him, I would've loved to hear your threats to him." I wiped at the tears spilling from my eyes as I forced a sad smile on my face.

"He's a bit taller than you, his name's Adam. He's going to be a great father. Just like you would've been. He reminds me so much of you." I smiled, "you would've liked him." I nodded and then sat down, continuing to tell him about Adam, and about me being pregnant and the affair, everything.

"_Violeta?" _I froze at the voice and turned.

My shock wore off and a smile replaced the stunned expression, "Alex." I slowly got to my feet as he walked closer. "What are you doing here?" I realized seconds after it was a stupid question. I chewed my bottom lip.

"It's the anniversary, I come by every year," he said quietly. "Usually you've already come," he motioned to the flowers, "they're always there by the time I get here."

I noticed he was in uniform, "are you getting deployed again?"

He nodded, "I'm heading down to Charleston right after this."

I smiled softly and sadly at him, nodding, "be safe," I said.

He smiled at me, "of course. I promised you years ago that I'd be careful and come home alive."

I swallowed and nodded, remembering that day very well.

"How have you been?" He asked, "I saw you win the title, Leo and Alicia love watching you."

I ran a hand through my hair, "they do? I'm glad. How's Marissa?"

"She's doing good, our three year anniversary is coming up." He said absently as he set the small flag he had brought atop Damien's tombstone.

"Do you think she'd mind if I called her?" I asked.

Alex gave me a weird look and shrugged, "I think she'd like that. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Have I ever minded you asking me anything?" I replied, raising an eyebrow and he laughed. The sound was still as musical as I remembered. For a long time after Damien died, Alex was the only person who could make me laugh, the only person who could make me feel anything. And I thought that meant I loved him all those years ago, until we realized we were only holding onto each other because to him, I was the last lifeline to Damien. And for me, he was the only person who knew Damien better than myself before he died.

"So, answer?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm pregnant. Two months almost."

His eyes widened before he pulled me into a hug, his big muscular arms wrapping around me. "Congratulations _Violeta._" I had always loved how he said my name in Spanish, not that it was very different from English.

I nodded as I pulled away, "yeah, I'm due in November. I just had my first ultrasound last week."

"That's great. You're going to be a fantastic mother." He said.

"So everyone tells me." I replied and he grinned, shaking his head.

"I know Marissa would love to give you tips on motherhood." He said with a nod.

I smiled, "great, that would help a lot. Not many of my girlfriends have had kids, ya know," I shrugged and he nodded.

"Who's the dad?" He asked.

I glanced over at him, "not any of the guys. His name's Adam."

"You gonna marry him?" he asked, it didn't sound hostile, angry or jealous. It sounded happy and curious.

I shrugged, "I hope so."

He laughed, "That was Marissa's answer when I proposed."

I laughed along with him before I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and raised an eyebrow at the text I had received.

_Need you back at the house. -Jeffy_

I sighed and looked up at Alex, "hey, sorry, I've got to go. I'm afraid Jeff might be burning my house down at the moment."

He laughed and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thanks Alex, for everything. You don't know how much it all meant to me."

We pulled back, "I have a good idea. Take care of yourself and tell Adam to treat you right." He glanced down at my brother's name on the tombstone, "I'm gonna stay with Damien for a while before I go."

"Alright, I hope I see you around sometime soon." I said and he nodded.

"When I get back, I'll give you a call."

"I would love that. Bye Alex."

"Bye _Violeta_."

/

I sighed to myself as I unlocked the front door to my house, finding it weird that Jeff had sent me the text, yet his car wasn't parked out front. I shrugged the fact aside and opened the door, stepping inside my house I ran into something.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at the red ribbon tied to the doorknob of the front door. It disappeared down the hall. I set my purse down and closed the door before I began to follow the ribbon. I stopped in the middle of the hall, there was a small piece of paper attached to the ribbon.

_April 2, 2000-The Day We Met._

_It was the weekend of Wrestle Mania. I vaguely remember Matt telling me that their longtime friend was going to be with them for the weekend. Jay and I were going to meet with Matt & Jeff and Ray & Devon to practice for the match. You were in the ring, sitting atop a turnbuckle, playing with Jeff's hair and making fun of Matt's shirt. You immediately caught my attention. Then Matt introduced us and Amy came down and dragged you backstage. Once you were gone I turned to Jeff and asked if you were single, which earned me a slap upside the head from Matt. _

I smiled as I read over Adam's familiar handwriting. I looked up, following the ribbon with my eyes before finally continuing forward, leaving the first note to dangle. The second one was in the doorway leading to the living room.

_Late February of 2005-The Slap_

_I don't remember the exact date, but I remember the moment well. You slapped me, right across the face and told me to fuck off and leave the family alone. You had just found out about my affair with Amy, and I knew right then that you truly hated me. But I respected you so much for having the courage to do that, I remember seconds later you said the same thing to Amy. And then your eyes met mine and I just knew that you were so angry at me, but you wouldn't hold a grudge._

_Isn't it ironic that you love me now?_

I remembered that day in detail, as well. I winced at the memory, I had apologized profusely for that day while he was recovering in Tampa and I was living with him. I still felt horrible about it, who was I to be judgmental? I mean, sure I had my own affair years after he did, but still..I regretted it now.

I continued on, the next note tied to the ribbon at the bottom of the stairs.

_April 13, 2009-The Draft_

_Also the day Matt proposed to you. We hadn't talked much since you slapped me, yet I always found myself watching you, wishing we could be friends. I guess that's what made me wrap my arms around you when I saw you crying backstage. It was probably why I didn't take you to Shane or Carmi, I just held you. I wanted to be the one to take your pain away. _

_I think I even loved you then._

I felt tears prick my eyes and I wiped at them with the side of my hand as I let go of the ribbon and looked up. I spotted the next note halfway up the staircase.

_The Days We Spent in the Hospital_

_Specifically the moment I woke up after surgery and you were there. You were like an angel, Violet. I don't think you'll ever realize how much I appreciate what you did._

_Those long conversations we had over the phone didn't do your voice justice. The day the doctor told me I may not be able to return to the ring, you kept me calm and asked the doctor questions that I just couldn't bring myself to ask. _

_You're one of my reasons as to why I healed so fast and actually returned to wrestling. _

The next one was only up a few more steps.

_The Night We Cooked Dinner at my Place._

_I swear I had spaghetti sauce in my hair for days after that. It was a day that I really got to see you, Violet. A day where I got to appreciate how special, and funny and adorable you are. It just shed a light on my feelings and I realized that I didn't just view you as a friend anymore. It was the day I realized, I didn't just want you to be another friend._

I brushed my bangs behind my ear, remembering that day as well. It was a food fight of epic proportions where I had taken advantage of his handicap status. He had fallen ungracefully and I had laughed at him, which ended in him flinging the pasta at me and I threw the sauce at him.

The next note was at the top of the steps.

_The Night I First Kissed You_

_Now that I think back on it, kissing you in your bathroom wasn't the most romantic setting. But that room now holds a lot of memories for us, or at least for me. _

_That night, you had asked me if you could change. You don't need to change Violet. I love you for who you are everyday and I'd never want you to change an inch of yourself, inside or out. You're beautiful the way you are, and it sounds like a cheesy cliché, but its true. If you changed, you wouldn't be my Violet._

Ideas of why all of this was set up began to flicker through my head and tears fell down my cheeks again.

The next note was in front of the bedroom door.

_The Day You Told Me You Love Me_

_I had expected to say it first. And then you did. _

_I realize now that you did, technically, take me up on the offer I made that day. You're pregnant now, we're going to be parents. I love you so much. _

I opened the door and followed the ribbon. There was another note dangling just beyond the door.

_My Birthday._

_The greatest birthday present I could've ever gotten, babe. God, you are so beautiful, sometimes it feels like you don't know it. And other time, you take advantage of everyone around you with it. _

There was another note a few inches further down the ribbon.

_Christmas._

_My first Christmas with you. I remembered the conversation about Bella being lonely and how you wanted a husky. Well, now we've got Delilah. I expected her to be our 'baby' for a while. But I don't mind the change in plans. I just love that thought that our next Christmas together will have our baby with us as well. _

_I'm so excited to be a father, babe, you have no idea._

There was yet another.

_Our Run Away Weekend._

_This note will encompass mostly everything else. From the day you asked me to run away with you, to the day that I went to propose and you told me about you and Shane, to the day we got back together._

_And then Wrestle Mania. You scared me half to death Violet, don't ever do that to me again. I was so afraid of you being hurt, and then losing the baby. I know you didn't completely know then, but I couldn't bare it if anything happened to either of you now. Mini Vi is too precious, and I love you too much to be put through that._

I smiled, even Adam was calling her Mini Vi. I paused, even I was referring to the baby as a girl. It was rubbing off on me. I wondered what would happen if the baby was a boy, would he be confused?

I stopped at the last note in site. It was hanging just in front of the master bath doorknob.

_Today._

_April 21, 2010-the day I'm hoping you'll say yes._

I looked up and opened the bathroom door.

My breath left me in a rush and my hand flew to my mouth.

Adam smiled at me slightly and reached out, taking my hand in his before he slowly knelt down.

I stared at him as his eyes locked on mine, green meeting green levelly. My tears were renewed and he squeezed my hand. "You're not going to interrupt me this time with some earth-shattering confession right?" he asked with a nervous smile.

He was half-joking, half-serious. I shook my head in answer, not trusting my voice.

He let out a breath before speaking.

"It started out with this admiration I had for you and how you were willing to drop everything and help someone that you didn't even really like. Sure, we had talked, but we didn't know each other. I began with just telling myself I was attracted to you, and that it would never work," his eyes conveyed what he didn't want to say, _because of you loving Shane. _I nodded, urging him to continue. I could barely breathe, but I could feel the excitement and joy rising inside of my chest.

"When I found you after your accident, I thought I was going to lose you. I had come so close to it that day, and it scared me out of my mind. I knew that if I didn't make a move soon, it would be too late. So I did, in this very room. I still can't believe I actually did it, but, I'm glad I was courageous that night."

He smiled wryly at that memory. I could remember his shocked face perfectly, like it had just been moments before. I squeezed his hand that held mine.

"And then you told me you loved me, and it felt like the world stopped turning for a few brief seconds and I wanted nothing more than to pull you out of that bath tub," he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, despite my tears, I laughed softly.

"I've waited for so long to find someone who understands me like you do. I feel like I've found my place in the world, at your side and I don't ever want to leave it. I need you, I couldn't live without you after all of this. I came to realize that when I thought that I could let you go. I was angry, but I never once started loving you any less. I missed you every moment we were apart and my heart hurt more and more with each day that passed." He took a deep breath.

"Now, we're starting a family, and I know we're doing things out of order already, but I kind of want to make up for that."

I watched as he reached into his pocket with his free hand. He let go of my hand to open the small box and then he turned the ring toward me.

My tears blurred my vision, but I had already gotten a clear look at the ring. A silver band decorated with twining lines that stopped where a beautiful rose formed. Nestled in the middle of the red rose was a diamond.

I bit my lip as I looked from the ring to him. He was studying me, gauging my reaction. The tension in his body seemed to smooth when he saw that my tears were happy.

"Violet, I've asked Shannon, Carmi and PJ, I've gotten the go ahead from everyone to get this show on the road and marry you. But there's one person I haven't asked yet. So, Violet Rosalie Pierce, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I don't know how he ever expected me to be able to give him a verbal answer, I didn't think I would be able to. But a strangled "yes" breached my lips and a relieved and happy smile lit up his face as he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. He kissed the ring, and my knuckles before pulling me to him, staying on his knees.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my stomach. "Your mommy said yes Mini Vi." He whispered and I broke down into sobs.

I tugged on his hands until he stood. He took my face in his hands, kissing me, hushing my cries. He curled an arm around me, holding me to him. "I love you, I love you, I love you," the words were whispered in between kisses which he trailed along my jaw and down my neck.

I pulled his lips back to mine. "I love you." Our eyes met as he lifted me up onto the counter.

He was right, that room did hold a lot of memories for us.

* * *

_****__Cue simultaneous "AWWWWWWW!" lol...umm..if the point of Alex eluded you, he's her ex-boyfriend and was who she thought could replace Damien in her life. If i write the prequel to Friend or Foe (which i plan to) It will get more into their relationship. But i must say, I do like Alex as an OC..almost as much as i like PJ..lol_

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

_**We Are Family ~ Sister Sledge (Congrats to Kennedy & HardyPrincesa)**_

_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ~ Cindi Lauper (Congrats to Kennedy & Hardy Princesa)**_

_**Bully ~ Three Days Grace**_

_**Band the Doldrums ~ Fall Out Boy**_

**_Tis all i wanted, well, and for you to leave a review! please? _**

**_xoxooxAngel_**


	73. Pregnancy Pack

_**Alrighty, sorry for the wait you guys. I've been horribly busy! GAH! With starting school, preparing for the wedding, and my family coming and going all the time, it's pretty hectic here. **_

**_So, i hope this can hold you guys off until Sunday, which is when i'll be posting chapters 74 & 75..., then it will be over! so, two chapters left after this one and then YtO is finito!_**

**_I only own Vio, PJ, & Damien. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. _**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chappy, i love you guys, you're all so awesome! Also, thanks to my beta, Sammi for looking over this chappy. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 73- Pregnancy Pack**_

"_**Things have changed for me and that's okay/I feel the same, I'm on my way and I say/Things have changed for me and that's okay/I want to go where everyone goes/I want to know what everyone knows/I want to go where everyone feels the same."**_

"_**So can you feel your heartbeat racing?/Can you feel the tension rise?/Can you see the road you're walking?/Are these times too hard to recognize?/...For all these times, that I've heard you say/give em something to believe in/give me someone to believe in/for all these times, and it starts today."**_

"_**All your little lines/Convictions and your lies/What right do you have to point at me?/Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee/And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me/You cannot save me."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I lifted my head off of Adam's chest, "so you seriously want a little girl?"

He rolled his eyes, "how many times do we have to go over this?" He arched an eyebrow, "yes. I want a little girl."

I smirked slightly, "really? You'd think it'd be the opposite because if you want a little girl exactly like me, I'm going to have to teach you how to use the shotgun."

He grinned, catching my meaning, "nah, I'll just let you scare the shit out of her dates."

I smiled, kissing him, "sounds fair. I am the scarier one."

"Mmm, really?"

"Yep." I grinned as I kissed along his jaw.

"You don't seem very scary to me right now," he said, rolling us over and pinning my arms to the bed. A smirk slid across his lips and I rolled my eyes, letting out a huff of air.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom was open.

"No hanky panky, you'll have plenty of time for that in the next seven months. Today the Pregnancy Pack is here and we are going on the prowl."

I laughed as Adam rolled off of me and glared at Chris, who stood in the doorway to the bedroom with a grin.

"On the prowl for what exactly, Christina?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at the blonde man.

He grinned, "it's a surprise, Preggers."I reached behind me and threw my pillow at him. He dodged and slid out into the hallway. "Get dressed! We're leaving after breakfast!" he called before his footsteps faded down the hall.

I looked at Adam who was laying on his back, his arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

I rolled over him, bracing myself on my hands, placing one on either side of his face. "Are you pouting?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

His eyes met mine and he smiled softly shaking his head slightly. "No, babe. I was thinking."

"About what?" I inquired, folding my arms on his chest and resting my head atop them.

His fingers trailed through my hair, "you." He answered and he tilted his head slightly, looking at me, and really seeing me. My breathing hitched as I saw the love and devotion in his eyes.

"In seven months we're going to be having a baby. We'll be taking that next big step. It's a step I honestly never thought I'd get to," he whispered, his gaze holding mine.

My eyes softened as his thumb slid down my cheek, tracing my bottom lip. "Every time I look at you, I just feel so..." he paused, taking a breath before smiling, "happy. I never thought I could be so happy. But you make me happy Violet, and I don't ever want to be without this feeling."

He sat up slowly and pulled me to him, his strong arms curling around my waist as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"What did I say?"

We broke apart, chuckling, as Chris appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the bed before pushing me into the bathroom. I laughed as he handed me an outfit and then turned to Adam.

"Out. Now. I don't trust you," he pointed at the door.

Adam rolled his eyes before he walked towards the door. He pecked my lips as he passed me then disappeared.

Chris shook his head at me. "We'll be waiting downstairs."

"Okay." I laughed and closed the bathroom door behind me.

/

"Where are we even going?" I asked as I glanced over at Chris, who was following directions from Google Maps on his phone. PJ and Punk were sitting in the backseat and I suddenly wished Car was there, I would probably need a girlfriend sometime today. I let out a soft sigh as Chris refused to answer me yet again.

I rested my head back against the seat, willing the on-coming headache I felt to dissipate quickly. I couldn't deal with Chris while my head was throbbing.

Chris glanced over at me, his smile faltering into a worried frown, "you okay?" he asked as I rubbed my temple.

"Yeah, fine. Just a headache," I replied, opening my eyes and looking over at him. I then glared, "I swear to god if you wreck my Mustang, I will not let you see Mini Vi, ever." I threatened and he suddenly turned back to the road.

"Yes ma'am."

Punk and PJ laughed from the backseat and I shook my head.

I chewed my lip as we continued driving, trying to ignore my stomach, which was complaining. "Chris, do you think we could stop for some barbecue wings?" I asked, looking over at the driver.

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"You're hungry? We just ate less than an hour ago?" Punk said.

I turned in my seat and glared at him, "hey, I'm eating for two here."

"Maybe three. Twins do run in the family," PJ said, pointing at me.

"Lord be merciful," Chris muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes before setting my gaze on Chris, "barbecue wings, now."

/

I grinned happily as I finished off the last wing and Chris parked the car. He glanced over at me as I stared at the store window in front of us.

"We're going dress shopping?" I asked, eying the boutique.

"Not just _dress shopping_. We're going shopping for your wedding dress." He corrected.

I swallowed before looking at him, I felt the tears prick my eyes and I wiped at them.

"Hey, no tears." He said, nudging my knee, "I just wanted you to find a dress before you start to show and change sizes, so it'll be ready when you guys set the date."

I nodded, smiling through my tears, "thanks. That's...sweet, really sweet."

"Hey, he didn't come up with the idea on his own," Punk said, leaning between the two front seats and smiling at me.

PJ just rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"So, dresses?" Chris asked, motioning to the store and I nodded.

/

As I fitted myself into one of practically a hundred dresses Chris had forced me to try on I chatted with them.

"I always imagined myself going to dress shopping with Stephanie, Carmi, Nattie and Eve," I mused, loud enough for the boys to hear.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I barely recognized myself in the dress and I instantly knew. It was _the_ dress.

It was in the traditional white with a beaded empire strapless bodice, shirred waistline and full shirred skirt with a cathedral train. It was my fairytale princess dress I had always dreamed of.

I brushed my curled hair out of my face, imagining what it would look like with the veil.

I turned and opened the stall door and stepped out to where Chris, Punk and PJ were sitting, waiting for me.

"Hey guys, I think this..." I trailed off as I lifted my eyes. A huge smile lit my face as Stephanie, Carmi, Nattie and Eve all grinned and squealed.

"That is the perfect dress!" Stephanie exclaimed and I just nodded as tears came to my eyes. The four women each took their turn hugging me before they stepped back and studied me in the dress.

"Turn," Chris commanded as he stepped between Carmi and Nattie. The two women rolled their eyes. I did as instructed and spun in the dress, the train getting stuck around my feet. Eve straightened it out for me and I gave her a grateful grin.

"Hold on a sec," PJ said and disappeared from sight. I felt him place something atop my head. The veil was long, stopping at my upper arms.

"Perfection." Punk breathed and nodded to me encouragingly.

I turned slowly, dragging the train along with me, and looked at my reflection.

There I was, in my wedding gown, looking every bit the bride that I was going to be.

"I don't think I can wait till after the baby now," I said, wiping at a tear that slid down my cheek.

I felt Carmi place a hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her in the mirror. She returned the expression.

"So, are we getting the dress?" Nattie asked and I nodded emphatically.

We all shared a good laugh before I went and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt.

/

It was hours later and I was surprised by how much the eight of us had accomplished. We were all sitting around a bunch of chairs pushed together in the local Starbucks.

I glared at everyone sitting around me as they drank their coffee. Chris had cut me off before I could order my usual white chocolate mocha.

"This sucks," I muttered before taking a sip of my bottled water.

"Actually, I'm quite enjoying my coffee," Carmi said, just to be a bitch and rub it in.

I sighed and looked up when Punk nudged my arm. "Cheers?" he said, holding up his water bottle in offer.

I laughed softly and knocked my water bottle against the side of his before we each drank from our own bottles. Our group chuckled before conversation picked up again.

Stephanie, Eve and Nattie turned to me, asking me questions about how Adam had proposed. Carmi had already heard the story several times, plus, she was too busy fending off PJ's flirtatious remarks to pay attention to me.

But I had no problem repeating the heartfelt experience to my three girlfriends.

"That is so romantic!" Nattie said, "TJ better get freaking creative when he goes to propose."

We laughed at her.

"Nattie's right, that was so sweet how he did it," Eve agreed. "You must've been so surprised."

I nodded, "yeah, I had no idea what the hell was going on when I opened the door. Him proposing didn't even cross my mind till I was upstairs and still I didn't really think that was what was going on." I said and laughed slightly.

"I'm so happy for you Vio," Stephanie said, reaching out and squeezing my hand. I smiled at her.

I then reached over and tugged on Car's arm. She turned to us, ignoring PJ, who glared at her slightly before tuning into Chris and Punk's conversation.

"Hmm?" Carmi hummed, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to ask you girls something. And since you're all here..it's making it a lot easier." I said, running a hand through my hair.

The leaned closer, waiting for me to continue anxiously.

"I would like you three," I motioned to Stephanie, Eve and Nattie, "to be my bridesmaids."

I turned to Carmi, "and you — my maid of honor?" I raised my eyebrows hopefully and flashed her a smile.

She smiled immediately before leaning forward and hugging me. "Of course!"

Our hug was joined by the other three women who all agreed to be in the bridal party.

"You guys are the best." I said, it was very cheesy and cliché, but also extremely true at the same time.

/

"Hey, drop me off in front of the grocery store real quick. Adam just texted me with a few things we need back at the house," I told Chris as I set my phone back into the cup holder. He nodded and followed my directions to the nearest grocery store.

"We'll be back in fifteen," he said and I just nodded, only vaguely wondering where they were going.

I walked into the grocery store and grabbed a basket before heading on my way down to where the mac & cheese was, and then the Ritz crackers.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." A voice said behind me.

I spun around, almost dropping the bottle of chocolate syrup I was holding.

Jamie stood behind her shopping cart, smirking at me, her stance and tone smug.

My eyebrows furrowed, "oh, hi Jamie."

"Oh don't act like you're going to be nice to me, you bitch."

I ignored the fact that those words made me want to cry, blaming that on being pregnant, and looked up at her again. "I'm trying to be civil, actually." She glowered, "I'm sure you're see it now, that in the end, I won. Shane loves me, and it's always been me." She smirked once more, "I heard you threw yourself at him and he rejected you."

A crease appeared between my eyebrows at I stared at her, boy was she delusional. And she had her facts wrong.

That's when it hit me. She still was smug, she was still with Shane, and the wedding was still on.

He hadn't told her about the affair.

Suddenly my anger flared, and it wasn't directed toward the whore in front of me. No, it was directed to the man who was playing said whore. He was lying to her and deceiving her. If he thought what I did was bad, what he had continued to do was much worse. I at least came clean, where as he was leading Jamie on that he loved her and had never wanted me, at all.

Liar.

I didn't tell her though, it really wasn't my place.

But she deserved to know, didn't she.

I took a deep breath and then decided against it. It wasn't the right place or the right time, I didn't want her to break down into tears, or screams, in the middle of a grocery store.

"Whatever you say Jamie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, "it means, congratulations on your engagement. I hope you two are happy together."Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked honestly shocked and confused. "If you're sarcastic and trying to be funny, you're not making-" I cut her off with my hand.

"I'm not being sarcastic Jamie. Really, I mean it, congratulations. Looks like we have something in common."

She narrowed her eyes, "what's that?"

"We're both engaged right now."

Her eyes widened, "what?"

I showed her my left hand, with the beautiful rose and diamond ring on my ring finger.

She looked absolutely stunned, "uh-oh-um mm, congratulations Violet." She stuttered and I just smiled at her.

"Thanks," I set the chocolate syrup down in the basket and surveyed the items. I was missing one thing.

When I turned to head toward the aisle with the candy, I found Jamie still standing there, staring at me. "You okay?" I asked.

She blinked before nodding hastily and walked away, muttering something about me being a dumb bitch under her breath.

And the world continued turning like it normally did.

/

_Shane's POV_

I heard the front door open and waited for Jamie to appear in the doorway to the den.

"Hey baby," She called and I could hear her setting things down in the kitchen.

I got up and walked to where she was. I leaned against the counter, quirking an eyebrow at her shocked and contemplative expression.

She glanced at me before continuing her task of putting the groceries away.

"Guess who I saw at the store?" she asked. Was it some kind of game, or did she want a serious answer?

"I dunno, who?" I asked with a shrug.

She turned to face me, "Violet."

My throat tightened and I stared at her, willing my breath to stay at it's normal temp. Had Violet told Jamie about the affair? I hoped not.

I raised my eyebrows at Jamie, feigning nonchalance and disinterested mainly. I turned and grabbed a soda out of the fridge

"Oh, really." I muttered and she nodded emphatically.

"Did you know she's engaged?"

I choked on the beverage and swallowed before I gaped at Jamie, who had her back to me, organizing cans in the pantry. Our pantry, in the house we would be sharing after we got married. The date was fast approaching.

But Violet...getting married. The idea was hard to come to terms with, seeing as the last time Adam had gone to propose, Violet had dropped a bombshell on him. I didn't expect them to fall back into rhythm so quickly.

It made sense though. She was pregnant and the baby could be his, so she was going to marry him. Where would that leave me if the baby was mine, though?

As I watched Jamie, I was beginning to hope the baby wasn't mine. If it was, I would have to explain everything to Jamie, and then I'd lose her, and I'd be all alone.

I couldn't stand being without Violet and Jamie.

I needed someone, didn't I deserve that much?

/

_Violet's POV_

I was back at home, sitting at my desk in the guest bedroom, going over my conversation with Jamie. I hadn't told anyone I'd run into her, I didn't want to cause a ruckus over nothing. It would just be uncalled for.

The more I thought about what we'd said, though, the angrier I got.

Shane hadn't told her, he was lying to her. Even I felt that Jamie didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve being treated the way Shane was, even though she wasn't aware of it. It was quite disgusting. It was like how I had treated Adam, when I thought I was protecting him — us. I had been wrong.

And Shane was damn wrong as well.

I was beginning to realize that my hatred of Jamie was quite superfluous, I had no reason to dislike Jamie. She didn't technically steal Shane from me to begin with. He chose her, he proposed to her, he decided to be with her instead of wait for me.

Shane didn't cheat on me with her, no, Shane cheated on Jamie with me. She was the one who would be the most hurt by that.

She was marrying him because she loved him, not because she hated me.

But she needed to know.

Just like Adam had.

* * *

**__****Lyrics from the last chapter:**

**_Any Other Way ~ Backstreet Boys_**

**_Get Out of My Face ~ Saving Abel_**

**_Awake and Alive ~ Skillet_**

**_God Bless the Broken Road ~ Rascal Flatts_**

**_The World ~ Brad Paisley (Congrats to HardyPrincesa)_**

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the chappy, it was a pretty light and fluffy one until toward the end. I'd love to hear from you! so leave me some love!_**

**_xoxoxo_**


	74. Reflection

_**Alright, final chappies! Hah, i made you guys wait until i got home from my bro's wedding. But i was busy and had way too much fun so i don't feel bad at all. Family is more important than FF anyways. School too. That's why i waited until i was finished with my homework to post this. But now..here it is!**_

**_Thanks to Sammi for beta-ing! you are soooo awesome hun! I hope you guys enjoy this chappy!_**

**_I only own Vio, PJ, Damien...i think that's everyone. Carmi belongs to Kennedy. _**

**_Just a note to everyone, updates will be few and far inbetween because i'm back in school and just don't have loads of free time..i will try to write updates on the weekends, but that's my free time with my family as well...so..sorry! _**

**_ENJOY and leave me some love, please? Maybe?_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- A pic of Vio's wedding dress is on my website, just go to Vio's page. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_**You're the One**_

_**Chapter 74- Reflection**_

* * *

"_**Is it something I'll regret./or is it something I can't get./I wish it didn't have to be so bad."**_

"_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand./If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?/Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms."**_

"_**Wound relentlessly around the words we used to sling/Oh, such torturous things/always chewing up the only ones I ever mean/If you're going then go/go, go, go."**_

"_**I didn't get an invitation but I'm here anyway/and I don't care if I'm crashing their big day/well, it might not be too Christian of me/and it might not be too nice/but I wish we were all just standing around/throwing rocks instead of rice."**_

* * *

_Violet's POV_

During the weeks following after my run in with Jamie at the grocery store, I desperately wanted to talk to her, to tell her.

But time just didn't work out that way. I never had a free moment to spare, and I didn't want to drive to Shane's house. In case he answered the door, how would I explain why I was there? And in all actuality, I wanted to see Shane as little as possible. I wasn't in the mood to speak to him. Not to mention that smallest of occurrences made me burst into tears.

PJ and Chris burned cookies, I cried.

Adam was being a complete sweetheart after I assured him that I could go out and do things and not get hurt. He believed me, but insisted that I have something with me at all times.

Another reason why I couldn't show up at Shane and Jamie's house. Car, Adam, Chris, PJ, Punk, Shannon or Jeff would be with me. I just didn't want anyone there to see it, or hear it. Sure, they all knew, but I would be telling Jamie, someone who didn't know. I was almost one hundred percent certain that she wouldn't want anyone there that would spread the news of how she reacted.

The days slipped on through the month of May and brought about a lot of good things. Besides a lot of progress made for the wedding plans, the family also received the shocking news of Carmi also being pregnant. I was happy that I wasn't going to go through it completely alone, Carmi would be suffering with me.

Through all of it, I didn't tell anyone about my desire to tell Jamie.

They wouldn't have understood, they would've called me stupid and crazy and told me to leave it alone. But I just couldn't. I felt so guilty letting her go one and get married to him.

"Something wrong Rose?" PJ asked from where he sat across from me in the diner booth. We had stopped our busy day of looking for bridesmaid dresses to get some food. They were all shocked when I ordered something other than mac & cheese. I was thoroughly enjoying my bacon and grilled cheese sandwich.

"I'm fine Junior," I told my cousin with a convincing grin. He just nodded as I took a bite of my meal.

"Enjoying your sandwich?" Chris asked with a snicker.

I shot him a glare, "don't mess with the pregnant woman." Punk said, punching Chris in the arm. The blonde rolled his eyes before he glanced over at Carmi, who was silent.

"What's up Car?" Adam asked, seeing Chris's glance.

Carmi just shrugged, "it's nothing," she muttered. My eyebrows furrowed, it was most certainly not nothing.

"You may be the human lie detector, but that doesn't mean I don't know when _you _are lying. Spill," I told her, pointing a finger at the younger woman. She glanced up at me and shook her head.

"It's nothing Mama, don't worry about it."

"If it's bothering you I am definitely going to worry about it."

"Oh, Vio as a real mom should be fun," I heard Chris mutter to my cousin as Adam rolled his eyes at the two men before looking from me to Carmi, waiting for one of us to speak again.

"Violet, just...drop it. It's something you don't want to talk about, trust me."

I narrowed my eyes, to hell I didn't want to talk about it. I opened my mouth to tell her she needed to just come out with it when a voice interrupted me.

"The wedding Vi," Adam's voice was soft, only for my ears to hear. I blinked before looking up at him to see his solemn expression. My eyebrows furrowed again, creating a crease in the middle of my forehead. The wedding? Our wedding?

"Wha-" I stopped mid-word when I realized what wedding he was talking about. I looked back at Carmi, our eyes meeting.

"I don't want to go, but he's making me." She said quietly and the rest of the table went instantly silent.

I bit my bottom lip and then cocked my head toward the exit. "Let's go talk. Guys, we'll be back." I told them, Adam slid out of the booth to let me out.

"You want a box for your sandwich?" he asked.

I looked down at the half a sandwich before shaking my head, "I'm not hungry anymore."

He just nodded and pushed the plate into the middle of the table as I wrapped an arm around Carmi and we walked out of the restaurant.

Car and I sat on a bench outside the diner and I angled my body towards hers, lifting my eyebrows and encouraging her to speak.

"I've barely talked to him since the truth came out." She blurted out.

I blinked as my eyes widened, "Car, that was over two months ago."

She sighed, "yeah, I know."

I stared at her for another second before shaking my head, "you have to go to his wedding, you're his sister." I said and to me, that was completely serious. If Damien were still alive and he was getting married, no matter if I was mad or not at him, I would be there, supporting him, even if I hated the woman he was marrying.

Carmi ducked her head, not meeting my eyes, "I know I just..I don't like Jamie, I don't agree with them being together. It's just..stupid."

I shrugged, "it's doesn't matter what you think. If she makes him happy, you should support that."

She glanced up at me, "don't be hypocritical, okay? I don't need it."

I narrowed my eyes, "excuse me. I'm telling you from a sister's point of view. Not as an ex-lover's point of view. If it was me in your place and Damien in Shane's, I would be there, no matter what."

"That's because you and Damien were best friends, you never fought, ever." She sighed, "Shane and I..." she trailed off but I was just staring at the sidewalk as tears blurred my vision.

"You're wrong Car." I whispered.

She looked up at me, curiously and then she saw a tear drip down my cheek and onto the cement. "Vio—don't cry. You're going to make me cry."

I just shook my head and wiped away my tears, pushing memories of my fight with Damien out of my mind. I looked up at Carmi, "you should be happy that you have your brother still. Don't ever forget that he's your brother and that you love him." And with that I stood up and walked back into the restaurant, forcing myself not to burst into tears.

/

I paced the living room as Adam watched me.

It was the day, May 22, 2010. Shane and Jamie were to be wed and I still hadn't told her about the affair. It would be my last chance to tell her before she figuratively sealed her fate, in a marital, contractual way.

I was briefly reminded of my dream, and specifically Jamie's portrayal in the dream. Her tattered gown and tear-streaked face. I didn't want that to happen to her, but it seemed inevitable if I did tell her. She would one day marry a guy who deserved her, who really made her happy and wouldn't cheat on her.

I took a deep breath and then turned to Adam. I was surprised to see him standing in the hallway, playing with the keys to my Mustang. "I know Vi. Do you want to get changed, or just go like that?" He asked, motioning to my white shirt with the black and pinstripe vest over that with a cute black skirt.

I looked down and then back up at him and nodded.

I could tell Adam was nervous as we got into the car. I looked over at him and he met my gaze steadily. "I don't want to know why, Violet. You don't have to say anything right now." I saw the resolve in his eyes. I understood immediately what he thought I was doing. I opened my mouth to protest and correct him, but he just held up a hand and shook his head, "don't," he whispered and I shut my mouth.

He started the car and we drove. He was fidgeting in his seat, a sure sign of his nervousness. I reached over and placed my hand over his on the steering wheel, plying the one hand away and twining my fingers through his. I was trying to show him that I wasn't going to the wedding to get Shane back, but I just couldn't find the words to say it aloud.

I wasn't dong this for myself, or for Shane. I was doing this for Jamie, so she didn't make a mistake like I did. I wanted her to know that she had a way out of it, that she knew the whole truth before she dove into things.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, this was it.

/

The church was beautiful from the outside. The fountain in the open courtyard was where Adam and I stopped.

He turned me around as the doors to the church closed. I knew I was limited on time, that the ceremony was starting. But I had to let Adam talk, I had to tell him that I wasn't going to leave him.

"Why are you giving up on us now? What changed? What did I do wrong?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, "you haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't do the whole 'it's not you it's me' spiel Violet. I'm an adult, I can take the truth."

I shook my head, "Adam, you didn't cause my decision. This is just something I need to do, I need to-" he cut me off there.

"I love you, I've loved you for so long Violet. Does that mean anything to you? Do you even feel the least bit sad that you're going to do this to me, to us?"

He didn't let me cut in.

"He could never be there for you like I can. He proved that when he proposed to Jamie while you were in Idaho. He couldn't even wait three months for you, whereas I would wait forever. I want things to work for us so badly, and every time I feel we make progress, you go and tear everything I've built down. So we make no progress in the long run. I thought with the proposal, that would be the end of the taking one step forward and two steps back."

He pressed his lips together, staring into my eyes. I couldn't say anything, he was pouring his heart out to me and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I love you Adam, more than you could ever imagine." I took his face in my hands, "you are the most amazing man I have ever been with and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But this," I looked back at the church doors hoping I would still have enough time, "this is just something I have to do. I can't go on with this guilt inside of me. I'm sorry, but you need to let me do this," I said the last words softly.

His arms encircled me, pulling me to him and pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was passionate and desperate, like he was trying to persuade me not to go.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine, "you're the one Violet. It's always been you. Come back to me?"

I just nodded, even though I was certain he didn't believe me. I turned and headed to the big church doors.

I threw common courtesy out the window as I pulled open the huge doors and a long strip of sunlight slid down the church and landed on the priest, Jamie and Shane.

The congregation gasped and I saw the family twist in their seats, looks of horror clear on their faces. "Don't do this." Carmi mouthed to me as Jeff rubbed a hand over his face and Shannon leaned forward, holding his head in his hands.

They all thought the same way as Adam. Punk's eyes met mine from where he sat and he seemed to be the only person who really understood.

"Do you object?" the priest asked.

I figured then that I had some damn good timing if I came in right at the part that would've been most opportunistic.

"No, I don't object." Everyone around me breathed a sigh but I held up a hand. "But I do need to tell Jamie something."

The woman looked furious, her eyes narrowing at me. I saw Carmi go to stand but John tugged her back down to her seat and she whispered heatedly at him.

I kept my eyes on Jamie as I walked forward, down the aisle, forcing myself to stay calm and nonchalant in appearance.

I let my eyes fall on Shane to see the look of fear and dread in his eyes. I desperately wanted to smirk, but it wasn't the time for place for such expression.

"Jamie, there's something that I've wanted to tell you for weeks now." I said, stopping at the bottom of the steps that led up to the couple.

"What?" she hissed.

I took a deep breath, this was it, I wouldn't have time for a preamble, I would be kicked out before I could. So I'd say it first and explain later.

"Shane and I had an affair lasting from November until after Christmas. While you two were engaged." There were shocked and disgusted gasps from the crowd of loved ones, friends and family. I saw the color drain from Shane's face as Jamie gaped at me.

"What?" this time, the word was whispered as it fell brokenly from her lips.

I forced myself to continue, "toward the end, he promised me he'd leave you if I'd leave Adam. He lied, and I ended it with him." She stared at me and I saw the first tear fall. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to break down into tears as well.

"I had to tell you. When we talked at the store, I realized that you didn't know and I just...I couldn't let you marry him without knowing. So now, the ball's in your court Jamie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and that I had to make such a scene. You just..needed to know." I had trouble getting the words out of my mouth.

I was surprised when her gaze softened and she walked down the few steps till she was standing in front of me. "Thank you," she whispered quietly and I just nodded. She swallowed and then backtracked before turning to Shane.

The sound of the slap she gave him echoed throughout the church and I gasped slightly, my eyes widening.

"You son of a bitch. I thought you loved me. You couldn't leave the poor girl alone could you, you like what's forbidden huh? Well, me and you ever getting married is now fucking forbidden." And with that, she stalked past me and down the aisle, gone.

I took a deep breath and then heard someone speak up from in the church.

"Is it true?" The voice sounded rueful and disbelieving. It was some chick I didn't know, but she was the maid of honor.

Carmi, stood up, followed by Jeff, Shannon, John, Matt and Punk.

"It is true." Carmi stated before motioning to our family members, "we can all vouch for that."

I was surprised when Jay stood up, "I can too. She came to me after it first happened."

I gave them all grateful glances, though I really didn't need to justify it to this woman, when the truth of it all was written plainly on Shane's face as he hid his head in his hands. I sent him a glare.

"Don't you dare come near me while I am carrying this baby, do you hear me? I will let you know if the baby is yours or not but I do not need you, nor do I want you. I love Adam, you and I are over, forever." I turned on my heel and walked down the aisle, mentally hoping the next time I walked down the aisle I'd be wearing my beautiful white dress and the walk would be slower and in the opposite direction.

I let the air rush out of my lungs once I was out the huge double doors of the church. I opened my eyes and glanced around.

Then I saw him. Adam sat on a concrete bench, head in hands. I looked up to see Jamie getting into a cab and then driving off.

I looked back at Adam and dropped down the front steps of the church, walking toward him.

He looked up upon hearing my footsteps and was on his feet within seconds.

He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him before he could. I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to mine for a searing kiss.

I pulled back and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I would've given you the ring back if I was going in there to be with Shane." I whispered and I saw the smirk curl his lips as I held up my left hand between us.

He kissed the ring on my finger. "I know, Jamie told me."

I smiled, "she's not so bad after all."

He grinned, leaning in and kissing me again, "that's true. She's not the queen bitch from hell."

"Nah babe, that's me, remember?" I joked and he laughed, pulling back and crouching down in front of me.

"Mommy would never choose that ass-clown over me Mini Vi." He whispered to my tummy and I laughed before pulling him back to his full height.

"Don't use such foul language in front of the baby. If she comes out cussing like me, I'm blaming you." I said, poking his chest.

He smiled at me, "If her first word is mac & cheese, I will blame you." he shot back and I just smirked.

I smiled as he rubbed my stomach softly before kissing me again. "I love you, and I can't wait to marry you and raise our baby girl together."

I smiled, "I love you too, and I can't wait for you to spoil her like a princess and to be your wife."

He pulled me closer, I tilted my head back. Our lips met sweetly. The crowd that had been watching, unbeknownst to us, broke out into loud cheers. My lips disengaged from Adam's as I laughed and he did the same before kissing me again and leaning down, lifting me into his arms bridal style.

"Thank you Adam," I whispered in his ear as he carried me back to the car.

"For what Vi?" he asked, glancing down at me.

I smiled softly as a tear slipped down my cheek, "for being my Damien."

He smiled and nodded, "it's my pleasure."

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

_**That Green Gentleman ~ Panic! At the Disco**_

_**For All These Times Son, for All These Times ~ Lostprophets **_

_**Breakdown ~ Daughtry**_

**__****_A/N: All that's left is the epilogue! woohoo for completing another fic! _**

**_xoxooxAngel_**


	75. Epilogue

_**So, before i get into all the thanking...let me make a few notes for y'all.**_

**_1: This is the last fic in the Friend or Foe Series. THE END! lol_**

**_2: I will be writing 2 oneshot series focused around Friend or Foe & You're the One..._****_ If there are any specific moments in Vio's life that you would like me to write in the oneshot series, let me know via review or PM.._**

**_I am going to miss writing You're the One. It was such a big thing for me, especially since it lasted a whole YEAR! gah, where does time go? Violet is hands down my favorite OC, ever and i'm glad that i finally get to give her her happily ever after. She deserves it. So, without further a due, scroll down through the thank yous and then enjoy the final chapter of You're the One._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

_**You're the One, Thank Yous.**_

**_Thank you to everyone and anyone who..._**

_**Reviewed:**_

_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Esha Napolean, Hazel Harper, AlwaysLove90, HardyGirl421, jeff .16, BubblyShell22, KiwiStar, AliceJericho, BOttumofdabottle, LadyLit, StackIsTheNewBlack, Kristl, CrazyWolf17, I'mxAxRockstar, darkfairy765, SBMFanatic, Lorelai Love Stellar, HeartBreakGirls54, Sinfully Sined, rauts, Pinayprincesa, HardyPrincesa, Sonib89, BroadwayAngelLyric, _

_**Favorited:**_

_Adalgisa, AliceJericho, BroadwayAngelLyric, cravingforsomeJericho, Creatus of the Night, Esha Napolean, HardyGirl421, HardyPrincesa, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautissta, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, KiwiStar, Lorelai Love Stellar, Pinayprincesa, redlita, SBMFanatic, Sinfully Sined, Sonib89, Swantongirly, Tom Perry, Wwe4eva15, xXPricelessLoveXx, & rainystorms_

_**Alerted:**_

_16miki112, AlwaysLove90, BroadwayAngelLyric, caleb's babe, cameronchick, cenafan131313, damonlvr, Esha Napolean, Hazel Harper, HeartBreakGirls54, I'mxAxRockstar, iluvmycena, jeff .16, jesen's Angel, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KiwiStar, Kristl, Livin on the EDGE, Rawr-Chan, SBMFanatic, Sinfully Sined, Sonib89, StackIsTheNewBlack, WolfGirlNic, XxFluTePrinCessX, & xXPricelessLoveXx_

_**Special Thanks To:**_

_Kiwi & Sammi for being betas for You're the One_

_Kennedy, Sammi, & Kiwi for listening to me drone on about ideas, and letting me bounce them off y'all._

_Kennedy, for letting me use Carmi throughout the whole series. She's joined the ranks of the Muses._

_Zoe, my Plot Guru, for helping me decide how You're the One was going to ultimately end. And for all the other helpful ideas you gave me, as well as all the phone calls & emails I put your through. You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you to death girly!_

_Happy 1 year anniversary to You're the One! _

_Now on with the chapter and...ENJOY_

_Xoxoxo_

_Angel_

* * *

_**You're the One**_

_**Epilogue- You're the One**_

"_**Tonight I'm letting go of all the old excuses/the fears I built so close/cause inside I"ve always known/that no one else could ever do/or ever feel like home/**_

_**There's so many things I'll never know/but this know for sure/**_

_**You're the one; I need you more than ever/ It's taken too long; taken to long to say/**_

_**My life began the night we spent together/now I cannot live; I'd die any other way"**_

_[October 28, 2010- Cameron, North Carolina]_

The very pregnant Violet frowned as she watched Nattie hang up one of the Halloween decorations. "It's crooked," she commented.

Nattie glanced over he shoulder, she was sick and tired of both Carmichael and Violet being pregnant. She couldn't snap back at Violet for telling her the decoration was crooked almost ten time, because if she did, the brunette would burst into tears and then Nattie would have to deal with an angry Adam Copeland. Neither reactions were fun to deal with, as she had learned quickly.

Carmi, who was lying on the couch, watching Nattie do all the work, whereas Violet offered to help but Adam had told her she didn't need to put too much pressure on herself, or any strain at all. She was due in just three weeks and if it was possible, Adam had got even more protective of his fiancee.

With a sigh, Nattie tilted the skeleton cut out slightly, "is this better Vio?" she asked, glancing back at her. She let out a relieved sigh when Violet beamed at her.

"Perfect." Violet said with an emphatic nod of her head. Nattie couldn't help but smile at the glowing look her friend had.

"You finally get it right?" PJ asked as he walked into the room with the glass of water Violet had asked for. Adam had cut off her coffee long ago and her newest addiction was water. It was practically all she drank. Violet took the glass from her cousin as he looked at Nattie.

"Yep, now it's perfect," she replied with a grin.

"It looks like shit," Carmichael muttered.

"Take that back!" Violet yelled.

Nattie and PJ sighed in unison, the fighting between the two pregnant women hadn't ceased since Carmichael hit the three month mark. Everyone was absolutely done with the best friends being pregnant at the same time. Adam and John were practically making schedules for when it could happen so they didn't overlap, ever.

Violet, with the help of PJ, had eased herself to her feet as she glared at the younger Carolinian. "You are such a bitch, you know that right?" she said, pointing at Carmi.

"Yep, I get told that all the time. Specifically by you," the baby of the family glanced up at Violet, challenging her silently.

Violet's green eyes narrowed before they widened and she gasped.

"Rose? What's wrong?" PJ asked worriedly as Carmi scoffed.

"Oh chill, she's just being a drama queen, as usual," the youngest muttered.

The three others ignored her completely.

"I think my water just broke," Violet whispered.

"Aw, shit," PJ muttered before glancing over at the blond in the room, "get her bag and call Adam. I'll get her in the car. Carmichael," he waited for the woman to focus on him. Since Violet had whispered the news, Carmi had been staring at her. Now she blinked and nodded, "call Jeff, Shannon, Chris and Punk, then get into the car. Nattie, you drive!" he called to the blond who was hurriedly jogging up the steps as Carmi pulled herself into a standing position.

PJ wrapped his arm around his cousin and led her out of the house, noticing her wince. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered to her and she just nodded mutely.

Upstairs, Nattie had her cell clenched between her ear and her shoulder.

"Hello," Adam answered. He had been at the local Chinese restaurant, ordering food. Chinese had been Violet's main craving besides celery and peanut butter.

"Adam, it's Nattie. Violet's water just broke, PJ is getting her into the car. We're heading to the hospital. Meet us there." She didn't give him time to respond, just hung up and slung Violet's backpack over her shoulder before taking the stairs two at a time and sliding into the backseat next to Violet as Carmi and PJ got into the front, PJ taking the wheel.

/

Adam arrived at the hospital a few seconds under five minutes after Violet, PJ, Nattie and Carmi did. Nattie and Carmi were sitting in the maternity ward waiting room when Adam came in. Nattie stood, Carmi was on the phone with Jeff, who was driving to the hospital with Shannon and John.

"Where is she?" he asked. Nattie led him to the room and when she returned to Carmi, John, Jeff and Shannon were sitting with the baby of the group. She took a seat next to her friend.

"You won't be the baby much longer," she commented and Carmi just gave her an uneasy smile.

That's when the doors were flung open and Chris came into the room, followed closely by Punk. "I am here and ready to see my niece." The Canadian seated.

Carmi patted the chair next to her, "get in line," she muttered and the blond just nodded as he and Punk went to take seats with the rest of the family.

/

PJ looked up when Adam came into Violet's room. The brunette was breathing heavily, another contraction passing. PJ stepped aside and allowed Adam to take his place. "I'll head out to the lobby," PJ told the older man, who nodded. PJ slipped out of the room and headed back to the rest of the family.

Adam leaned down, kissing Violet's forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sorry I'm late," he joked slightly and she tried to smile but failed.

He took her hand into his, kissing her knuckles. Suddenly, her fingers clenched his hand as another, more violent contraction hit and a keening whimper of pain left her lips. Adam's chest tightened at the sound and look of pain on her beautiful face. "It hurts," she whispered, her eyes meeting his.

He leaned closer, pressing his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry babe," he kissed her, wishing he could take some of the pain away. "Just think, soon you'll be holding our little baby girl," he murmured and pulled back to see her smile.

"Still think it's a girl?" She asked, her voice a croaking noise.

Adam grinned and nodded, "definitely."

He had kept his promise, he never let himself think about the baby being Shane's, the baby was his, blood or not and he would always see it in that way. He had been taking care of Violet because she was having his daughter.

Neither Adam nor Violet had talked to Shane since the wedding or before even. Carmi and Shane had eventually made up, Jeff, Shannon and Matt also fell back into their easy friendship though none of the men let him forgot what he had done to Violet and the family in the long run.

And there Adam was, with Violet in labor, the family in the waiting room. Everyone anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest family member that would be quickly followed by Carmi and John's baby.

It felt hours that Adam sat there, holding her hand as contraction after contraction came and went. The doctor came in and checked on Violet's progress several times. He knew Violet had gone into labor three weeks early, but wasn't there something they could do.

"Adam?" Violet asked, her voice weak, exhaustion lining her features. She had been in the hospital nearly seven hours now, as had everyone else.

"Yeah babe," he asked.

"Can you get Jeff, Chris and Shannon?" she asked. Adam smiled softly and nodded before her hand tightened on his.

"Of course, I'll see if I can find the doctor too. I'll be back soon," he leaned down and kissed her before leaving the room and heading to where he had come in.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, feeling stressed and useless. He didn't know what to do in the situation, how to act. It was all lost on him, he just wanted to help Violet but didn't know how.

Shannon glanced up first and nudged Jeff, who had begun to doze off beside him, he in turn got PJ's attention, who smacked Chris on the arm to wake up the blond man. All four men stood as Nattie, now accompanied by TJ and Harry, Carmi and John all looked up at the approaching man as well.

"How is she? It's been a long time," Jeff asked, concern clear in his voice.

Adam ran a hand over his face, "I honestly have no idea. The doctor comes in every now and then and still does nothing. I feel like I'm going crazy," he paused letting out a long breath. "She wanted you, Shannon and Chris," he said, looking at Jeff. The three men nodded.

"Do you think you could ask the doctor if they're gonna give her an epidural?" PJ asked and the group of men turned to look at him, minus Chris.

Shannon raised an eyebrow. "A what?" he asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "it's a shot in her back that will numb her," he gave them the short condensed version and PJ nodded.

"I will ask her," Adam said with a nod before he led Shannon and Jeff down the hall toward Violet's room.

When they entered the room, Doctor Rivers was sitting on her stool at Violet's bedside. She looked up, "is this the labor party?" she asked. The three men just nodded.

"Well, she's dilated 10 centimeters, I'll get Dr. Austen in here for the epidural and we should be well on our way to having this baby girl," she said.

Adam's relief was clear on his face and the doctor smiled at him before standing up. "I will be back in a few minutes Violet," she touched Violet's arm gently.

The brunette nodded before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Adam sat down next to her, "almost there babe," he murmured and she smiled at him with a nod before looking over to see Jeff, Chris and Shannon standing where the doctor had been not long before.

"Hey Mama V," Jeff said, leaning down and kissing her temple.

"Mama Bugga Bugga's gonna be a real Mama," Shannon joked gently as he kissed her forehead as well.

"This is it Preggers." Chris said fondly as he stroked Violet's hair out of her eyes.

/

Violet's hand clamped onto Adam's as another contraction hit.

"Push." Dr. Rivers instructed and Violet just nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes.

Adam watched her, lending her moral support, tightening his grip on her hand. He couldn't wait for it all to be over. Ten hours of being in labor and they were both spent. It was nearing four am, most of the family in the waiting room was asleep.

Adam, Jeff, Chris and Shannon were standing by Violet's bed. Jeff and Adam each held one of Violet's hands.

"The head is out," the doctor announced and Adam let out a relieved sigh, it was almost over. His baby girl was there.

The newborn's cry broke out through the room as Violet's scream cut off and she flopped back against the bed, her chest heaving. Jeff's hand was released of her grip and he brushed her hair out of her face gently as Chris squeezed Violet's knee.

There it was, one of the happiest moments of Adam's life. Dr. Rivers smiled at him and handed his beautiful baby girl to him, tucking her in his arms instinctively, like he had done it a hundred times before.

Her green eyes looked exactly like Violet's, her little mouth was wide open as she cried and he smiled softly. She was going to be loud like her mother.

Adam looked down at Violet, "babe, look at her. She's beautiful," he murmured.

"Let me hold her," Violet said, opening her eyes slowly and lifting her head. Adam gently handed their baby girl over.

He heard Violet's gasp and looked away from the baby to his fiancee's face. He saw the tears in her green eyes. "She's blond."

Those two words had never had such a greater meaning to either person before.

"Yeah," Adam laughed slightly, biting his lip. He leaned back and placed an arm around Violet, looking down over her shoulder at their daughter. She was his, and she was beautiful.

"Got a name in mind?" Jeff asked as he leaned closer, along with Shannon, both admiring the baby. Chris smirked from where he stood behind Adam, gazing at the baby girl adoringly.

"Heather. Heather Nicole Copeland."

/

_[Seven years later. October 29, 2017- Cameron, North Carolina]_

"Heather Nicole Copeland! Pierce Scarlet Hennigan! You two better get yourselves inside this house and say goodbye to your Uncles and Aunt!" Violet yelled from the doorway. Her seven year old daughter and six year old niece both turned to look at her with wide eyes before running to her and doing as told.

Violet smiled and turned to watch them walk into the house before following them. The brunette leaned against the counter top as she watched Chris pick up Heather and kiss her forehead as she grinned at him.

"Happy birthday again Heather." The blond man said with a grin. The blond girl giggled before squirming out of his arms. Pierce hugged her Aunt Nattie around the waist as Heather went to her Uncle Punk, or Uncle Punker, as she cutely called him.

Carmichael sat down at one of the bar stools and looked over at her best friend, whom she considered her sister, even though life hadn't worked out that way, through marriage or blood.

"Busy day," Violet murmured and Carmi nodded, resting her elbows on the counter, watching as their daughters scurried out of the room again.

Carmi's eyes followed the two girls before she hid her face in her hands. "They're getting so big," Carmi whined before she and Violet laughed.

"Yeah and mine is older," she replied.

"By not even two months," Carmi shot back and Violet rolled her eyes as her husband walked into the house. He grinned, wrapping his arms around Violet's middle as he stood behind her.

"Where are the other kiddos?" she asked him, looking back over her shoulder, kissing him softly.

"Sabrina is with Shannon, where else," he commented, causing the two women to laugh. Sabrina was attached to her Uncle Shannon, he spoiled her like none other. "And the boys are with Jeff and Matt," he continued.

"Uh-oh, the next WWE Tag Team Champions," Carmi commented.

Violet rolled her eyes, "they're only two, they can't start them that young."

"Watch us!" Jeff said as he walked into the house with Vincent on his shoulders. Damien was being carried by Matt. Violet smiled at the twin boys.

"What about my kids," Carmi asked with a smirk.

"Mikey is with John. Page is with Shannon and Brina. And Sammy is with Mike." Jeff answered for her.

"So many children," Violet groaned, turning and resting her head against Adam's chest. He laughed softly, running his fingers through her brown hair. She had long since gotten rid of the green and purple streaks and now it was all one color. But she still looked beautiful to him, she would always be a Diva in his eyes.

He shook his head slightly as the rest of the family filed into the house. He looked down and met Violet's green eyes. "Love you wifey," he said and she smiled and her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Love you hubby," she muttered against his chest.

/

Violet smiled as she felt Adam's hands on her hips. "Dishes almost done?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, just about..." she placed a dish in the drying rack, "done." She finished, turning around to face Adam. "Kids asleep?" she asked, since he was home for the week, he had been the one to put them to sleep since they missed their father while he was on the road.

"Yes," he said, kissing her and she smiled.

They broke apart at the sound of a bark. The couple laughed when they saw Bella and Delilah curled up in front of the refrigerator, watching them. "They're getting so old," Adam commented.

"Crabby old ladies," Violet muttered toward the dogs who woofed at her, Bella's tail wagging, but they didn't move. "Lazy bones," Violet said before looking back at Adam.

"Eight years," Adam whispered by her ear and she looked up at him.

"That's a long time for a dog," she murmured, grinning deviously.

"I wasn't talking about Delilah. I was talking about us," he said, taking a step forward and cornering Violet against the counter.

"Oh yeah, that too," she murmured and he chuckled before pressing his lips to hers.

"You're so funny babe," he said sarcastically as she grinned at him.

"I try," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "April is six years of marriage," she said and Adam nodded.

"Sabrina is turning five next month," he said and she nodded.

"Vince and Damien will be turning three, where does time go?" she asked with a sigh.

"I wonder that all the time. Especially when I'm traveling," he murmured, reaching down and lifting her up onto the counter.

Her eyes stared into his, wondering where that sentence was leading.

"I've missed so much, you know, being on the road. Heather's first steps, Sabrina's first words, both for the boys," Adam's eyes left hers and he stared at the patterned tiles of the counter.

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look back at her. "That's not your fault Adam," she told him and he shook his head slightly.

"I want to be there for those kinds of things. They're so important and I feel I've missed out on so much, so many milestones that I can't get back. Our two year anniversary, your 33rd birthday, I almost missed Christmas two years ago when you were pregnant with the boys," he continued on.

Violet pressed her lips to his, just to stop him. "Shut up," she whispered once they pulled away and he looked at her.

"I know you've missed a lot but I don't blame you, neither do the kids. They love their father and they love it when you're home, they don't focus on when you're gone," she told him, leaving of the _like I do_.

"But you do, and so do I." he knew her too well, it was like her could read her mind. "Violet, I want to see first steps, hear first words, be there for every birthday, every anniversary," he paused, taking a breath, "that's why I told Vince no when he asked me to renew my contract."

Violet's jaw dropped, "are you kidding me Adam? You...you quit?" she asked, baffled. He watched her steadily as she took in the information. The realization dawned on her.

"If you think because you quit the WWE that I'll get pregnant again, you've got another thing coming. I am _not _going through that again," she said.

Adam grinned, leaning closer and kissing her. "Whatever you say," he murmured in her ear. Gently, he slid her robe down her shoulders. With a smug grin he knelt down and pulled off one of her slippers and paused, tracing her newest tattoo on her ankle.

In total, she had four roses tattooed on her ankle, each one a different color. The first was purple and had a scroll with Heather Nicole scripted on it, the second was pink and had Sabrina Rose written across it's scroll, the last two were red and orange with Vincent Leander and Damien Alexander written. "My name is new," he commented, looking up at her.

She bit her lip, she had broken her promise never to get a boyfriend's name tattooed on her, anywhere. But Adam wasn't a boyfriend anymore, he was something serious, concrete. He was her husband of almost six years and she knew he wasn't going to leave her, and her leaving him had never been something she had ever thought of.

She didn't respond, just kicked off her other slipper and reached for his hand, pulling him to his feet and closer. "I love you."

/

"Dammit Adam!" Violet yelled from where she sat in the master bathroom that held so many specific memories for the couple. She looked up at her husband who was standing in the door way, leaning against the frame with a carefree smile on his face. His lips twisted into an expression that was halfway between a smile and a smirk.

"Oops." He grinned cheekily with a shrug.

Violet glared at the blond man before throwing the positive pregnancy test at him. He turned and fled, dodging the projectile. "You suck!" she called after him, not caring how childish she sounded. She sounded like her seven year old daughter.

Adam peeked in at her again a few seconds later. She looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas babe," he said, blowing her a kiss before leaving her alone.

"He's the one alright," she muttered to herself.

_Here we go again. _

_**The End**_

"_**It hasn't always been the best of times/but if you'd ask I'd do it all again/**_

_**I'm ready to begin a brand new chapter of our lives/just tell me where and when/**_

_**...you're the one who understands/who makes me better than I am/**_

_**I do it all because of you/when all we had/had come undone/**_

_**you stood and fought/and didn't run/you're the one who pulled us through/**_

_**you're the one/I feel it more than ever/it's taken too long/taken too long to say/**_

_**our lives began/the night we spent together/**_

_**now I cannot live/i'd die any other way/**_

_**i'm not afraid/you're the one."**_

_**~You're the One~**_

_**~Hoobastank~**_

* * *

_**Lyrics from the last chapter:**_

_**Wendy Clear ~ Blink-182**_

_**If You're Not the One ~ Daniel Bedingfield**_

_**From A Moutnain in the Middle of the Cabins ~ Panic! At the Disco**_

_**Rocks Instead of Rice ~ Kellie Pickler**_


End file.
